Digimon Season 2 Rewritten
by Super Saiyan 3 Odd
Summary: It's been 2 and a half years since the Digi-destined's summer adventure in the Digital World. Now they're older and a new threat called the Digimon Emperor emerges in the Digital World. A new genertion of Digi-destined join in to combat the threat along with the original kids but is the Digimon Emperor the real enemy or is he just a pawn in someone else's game? Let's find out.
1. Episode 1: Enter Flamedramon

**Digimon Season 2 – ep 1 – Enter Flamedramon**

**(Hey Guys! What's up!? That's right, I'm back and the first chapter of my Rewrite of Season 2 is ready! There's gonna be a lot of differences from the original 02 but this one is gonna be a heck of a lot better overall! This time I won't tell you what to expect; I'm gonna keep it a surprise. Hope you all love my rewrite. Enjoy!)  
**

* * *

_It's been 2 and a half years since the Digi-destined defeated Apocalymon. Now they've become older since their adventures. Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy and Joe are in Middle school, Mimi's in New York, TK's moved back to Odaiba and has enrolled in Odaiba Elementary School with Kari in the 5th grade. TK has just become friends with Yolei Inoue and Cody Hido while Kari has become friends with Davis Motamiya who's also in the 5th grade._

**(A/N: by the way, for this fanfiction, Davis' boots are orange and dark blue with blue soles, not orange and white.)**

* * *

_We go to the Middle School side of the Odaiba School where classes are close to starting and 13 year old Tai Kamiya, the wild haired leader of the Digi-destined and bearer of the Crest of Courage is rooting through his locker looking for a few things after finding his goggles. Even after growing up, Tai can't help but keep wearing his trademark goggles which he's always kept as a little boy._

**Tai: **Well. Holidays over now and it's time to get schooling. Place hasn't changed a bit, I can't wait for soccer, if I can lead a bunch of kids, one of them being my sister, into battle against a couple of freaks then of course I can lead a couple of teenage boys into winning a couple of soccer matches. _He grins. "A few practices should get me into shape. I wonder if Sora will have time to watch."_

_Thinking about his best friend since childhood/love interest causes him to blush. He always thought Sora was beautiful but over the years Tai has noticed she's become even more beautiful. Despite their, "little" kiss after defeating Diaboramon and rekindling their relationship the both of them quite haven't gotten around to admitting their feelings to each other. Between Tai playing soccer and Sora playing tennis and helping out her mother in the flower shop they have little free time but luckily the two lovebirds manage to arrange meetings at Morealli's, go to movies, play some soccer/tennis and all that other fun stuff._

**Tai: **_"I've got to stop hiding my feelings. This is the year I'm gonna tell Sora how much I…"_

**Sora: **Hey Tai.

**Tai: **_"Speak of the devil." _

_Tai smirks and closes his locker before turning to his best friend. The red haired girl and bearer of the Crest of Love, Sora Takenouchi looks at her crush with a smile on her face. Tai is a bit nervous but replies. _

**Tai: **Hey Sora!

_Tai can't help but notice how beautiful Sora looks in the outfit she's wearing even though the uniform has to be worn for school. Sora becomes confused when she sees the blush._

**Sora: **Tai, is everything okay? Your face is red?

**Tai: **Oh…you just surprised me, that's all.

**Sora: **Oh…okay. _Sora has a feeling she knows what's going on because she's feeling the same thing too. "Tai's really grown up to be so much more handsome over the years, I wish I could tell him how I feel."_

_The both of them are blushing but they manage to shrug it off._

**Tai: **So, Sora are you ready for the new school year?

**Sora: **Yeah, you bet! What about you?

**Tai: **I'm more than ready, especially for the new soccer season.

**Sora: **You'll do great, I'm sure of it.

**Tai: **Thanks. Say how's the flower shop and tennis club been?

**Sora: **Everything's busy as usual in the flower shop and I've really got the hang of flower arrangement over the years. As for tennis, I've been made team captain of the girl's team. _She pumps her fist in excitement. _Just wait, those girls have no idea what's in store for them.

**Tai: **I have no doubt about that. _The two of them walk along the hallway._

**Sora: **How's Kari doing?

**Tai: **She's been doing great, made some knew friends in school.

**Sora: **That's good to hear.

**Matt: **Tai, Sora!

_They both stop to see Tai's second-in-command and bearer of the Crest of Friendship, Matt Ishida smiling and walking up to them and with a new hairstyle._

**Sora: **Matt!

**Tai: **Hey man!

**Matt: **What's up?

**Tai: **Eh…same old, same old. We're starting a new soccer season?

**Matt: **Got band practice tonight; we've got a big concert coming up on Saturday. _He brings put two tickets. _You guys interested?

**Tai: **Yeah, I'm game. _Tai takes a ticket._

**Sora: **Sure, why not? _Sora takes one too._

**Tai: **I heard TK was in town, is that true?

**Matt: **Yeah, he and Mom moved in a couple of days ago.

**Sora: **That's great. Now the two of you can see each other more often.

**Matt: **Yeah, we have some catching up to do.

**Tai: **And I'm sure he'll be great company for Kari.

**Matt: **Yeah, those two have been best friends since our adventures in the Digital World.

**Sora: **It's more than that? _Sora smiles, knowing TK and Kari's relationship with each other and even Tai knows. Matt however…_

**Matt: **Why's that?

_Tai and Sora are comically taken aback that he doesn't know the both of them are in love. Sora's face drops and Tai softly face palms._

**Sora: **Seriously, you're kidding right? _Now Matt is confused._

**Matt: **What?

**Tai: **Dude, you're clueless.

* * *

_A few minutes later, classes begin and in the junior side of the school, a teacher addresses the students, most of which are bored, especially Davis._

**Mr Hamasaki: **I'm Mr Hamasaki, I'll be your teacher and I'd like you all to welcome a new student.

_The moment the new student comes in Davis gets surprised._

**Davis: **Whoa!

_The student is none other than TK with his hat off._

**TK: **It's nice to meet you, I'm TK. _He bows._

**Davis: **It's that kid.

**Mr Hamasaki: **Please take a seat next to the girl with a camera around her neck.

_TK walks over and sits next to Kari who is extremely happy to see her crush and vice versa._

**TK: **Together again.

**Kari: **Just like old times.

_Davis gasps in surprise at how close they are._

**Davis: **_"Who's is that kid? And how does he know Kari?"_

_TK and Kari talk quietly and energetically._

**TK: **Our teacher looks like…Ogremon!

_Kari can't help but laugh at the joke. Everything seems to be going well for the Digi-destined but…_

* * *

_Unfortunately, evil is never at rest, for the Digital World is under a new threat. The Digi-destined must now face a new enemy and this one isn't even a Digimon. It's a human child who's enslaving Digimon with Dark Rings and has set up spires all over the Digi-World._

* * *

_Agumon, the Digimon of Courage, the leading Digimon and Tai Kamiya's partner Digimon was running through the forest to avoid the Digimon Emperor but ends up tripping in exhaustion. There's only so much a small Rookie Digimon could handle in one day. Agumon desperately cries out for his partner._

**Agumon: **Tai, help! TAAAAAAAI!

* * *

_Back in the school, Tai has some lunch in the cafeteria and eats a lot. Another thing that hasn't changed about Tai is his appetite. Matt soon comes down with a tray of food and sits down._

**Matt: **So, Tai, you nervous about the new soccer season?

**Tai: **No way. If I can lead a bunch of kids into battle against a giant mutant Digimon then I can certainly lead a bunch of teenage boys in soccer.

_Matt smiles at his friend._

**Matt: **Can't argue with that.

**Tai: **Say Matt, remind me, what was the name of your band again?

**Matt: **The Teenage Wolves.

**Tai: **Catchy.

**Matt: **Yeah. We're slowly getting more followers, hopefully the bands lateness and our creative differences don't break us up.

_Tai can't help but laugh at his best bud._

**Tai: **Creative! You?!

_Matt slugs him in the gut, causing Tai to cringe in pain._

**Tai: **Watch it! You'll make me hurl my combo! By the way, who else is coming other than me and Sora?

**Matt: **TK's coming but Joe is studying for an exam and Izzy has dinner plans with his parents.

**Tai: **It's not easy to get the gang together these days, is it?

**Matt: **Yeah, It's hard to believe, it's been 4 years since we met Gabumon and the other Digimon.

**Tai: **Yeah, I wonder how Agumon's doing. I haven't seen him since that stuff with Diaboramon.

**Matt: **Me too. _Matt gives Tai a teasing expression._ You know, you still haven't admitted your true feelings to Sora.

_Tai gets a little annoyed._

**Tai: **Lay off man! I plan on telling her this year.

**Matt: **That's what you said last year. _He spots someone coming. _She is really pretty, you know.

**Tai: **Well, yeah. I've noticed that Sora's become more beautiful over the years, she's a remarkable woman, my best friend, she's…_Matt snickering at him tells him all he needs to know. _Standing right behind isn't she. _Sora is playfully standing behind Tai with a tray, having heard what he said. She bends down._

**Sora: **Don't let that stop you, keep digging.

_Tai is a little nervous but attempts to speak._

**Tai: **Well… _He gasps when he hears a voice in his head._

**Agumon: **_"TAAAAAAI!" Matt and Sora become concerned._

**Sora: **Tai, what's wrong?

**Tai: **Agumon…

**Matt: **What?

_A beeping noise catches the two Digi-destined's attention. They realize it's coming from Tai's pocket and he reaches inside. Tai pulls out the device causing the beeping, his Digivice._

**Tai: **What the…!? My Digivice, it's activated!

**Sora: **But…what does that mean?! _Tai looks at his friends with the most concern._

**Tai: **I think it means Agumon is in trouble! Let's go!

_Tai, Matt and Sora ditch their trays and sprint out of the cafeteria and down the hallway. Sora and Matt were just as worried as Tai. If Agumon's in trouble then that means Gabumon and Biyomon might be in trouble too so why didn't their Digivices activate as well._

* * *

_Scenes shift to the computer lab where Tai furiously begins typing in and brings up the Digi-gate that Izzy has recently created to make travel to the Digital World possible but a problem is that it's a prototype so it's a bit risky. This causes Sora and Matt to worry._

**Matt: **You sure this is a good idea man?

**Sora: **Yeah, you remember what Izzy said about the Digital Gate! Who knows what could happen.

_Tai raises his Digivice and aims for the screen._

**Tai: **I know but this isn't the time to worry about that! Agumon's in trouble so that means Gabumon and Biyomon must be in trouble too! You'd do the same thing if it was them!

_Matt and Sora do not argue and instead their expressions fill with determination._

**Sora: **You're right!

**Matt: **In that case, let's go together!

_Tai smiles at his two friends as they bring up their Digivices. _

**Tai: **Okay! Let's do this! Digi-port open!

**Here we go**

_Several tense moments, after saying the magic words the screen flashes and the Children of Courage, Friendship and Love get sucked in. _

_Tai, Matt and Sora fly through streams of random data in the Digi-port._

_**…**_

* * *

_Biyomon, Tentomon and Patamon are screaming and flying for their lives from Snimon who has a black ring around his waist._

**Digimon Analyser (Tentomon): **Hurry! Don't let Snimon catch us! This preying mantis Digimon can cut through anything with his Twin Sickles attack!

**Snimon: **Twin Sickles!

_Snimon releases pink blades of energy from his blades, knocking Biyomon and Tentomon out of the sky. Patamon has hidden in a tree; as much as he wants to he's unable to help his friends in his current condition._

**Patamon: **Oh no! Biyomon! Tentomon!

* * *

_The exhausted Agumon continues running for his life across the forest as he tries to evade the Digimon Emperor and his slaves. _

**Agumon:** _"Tai, where are you?!"_

_Suddenly, when Agumon reaches a turning he bumps into a wild-haired figure. Both of them yelp in pain and land on their back. They immediately lift themselves up looking a little miffed. _

**Tai & Agumon:** Hey! Watch where you're…!

_They freeze in shock when they get a good look at each other. The wild-haired figure Agumon has just run into is none other than a boy in some sort of school uniform and wearing a pair of goggles. He's a bit taller but Agumon knows that there's only one person with goggles and messy brown hair._

**Agumon: **Tai!?

**Tai:** Agumon!?

_After several moments, the both of them laugh and exclaim with delight and give each other a big hug. _

**Agumon:** Tai! It's you! You're back! I'm so happy to see you again!

**Tai:** Agumon! I can't believe it's really you!

_They separate and get good look at each other. _

**Agumon:** It sure is! But you got bigger Tai!

**Tai:** Are you sure it's not because you shrunk?

**Matt:** Tai!

_They both look to see Matt and Sora coming their way. The both of them have been trying to catch up with Tai. They halt and take a chance to catch their breath. _

**Sora:** Seriously, Tai, do you really need to go rushing in like that!

_Agumon exclaims with delight when he sees Matt and Sora and rushes towards them._

**Matt & Sora: **Agumon!

**Sora: **_Agumon jumps into Sora's arm and she hugs him back. _It's so good to see you again!

**Agumon: **It's great to see you guys too! Have all of you gotten bigger?

**Matt: **A lot changes in 3 years.

**Patamon: **Hey! Agumon!

_They all look up to see Patamon flying their way._

**Tai: **Hey that's Patamon!

**Matt: **Patamon!

**Patamon: **Matt! _Matt accepts the winged Digimon into his arms._

**Matt:**It's great to see you again little guy! How have you been?!

**Patamon: **Other than being chased by a giant green mantis, I'm fine!

**Agumon: **Patamon, you're okay!

**Patamon: **I'm glad to see you haven't been captured too Agumon!

_Agumon jumps down and Tai runs over to him._

**Tai: **Agumon, if we're in danger you've got to Digivolve! _Tai aims his Digivice at his partner but all that it's doing is giving off a beeping sound. Agumon isn't Digivolving at all. _Huh?

**Sora: **It's not working?!

**Agumon: **That's why I need your help Tai; I can't Digivolve!

**Tai: **Did you forget how? It's just like riding a bicycle, now start pedalling and Digivolve!

* * *

_Unknown to them, their conversation was being overheard…by the Digimon Emperor who's chuckling evilly._

**Digimon Emperor: **It's no use! As long as I have the Black Digivice and Control Spires there's no way they can Digivolve. _He cackles evilly holding while holding a dark Digivice that is a different model from the Digi-destined's Digivice._

_Snimon spots the 5 of them and prompts Tai, Matt, Sora, Agumon and Patamon to flee for their lives. They stop when Gatomon appears._

**Tai, Agumon & Patamon: **Gatomon!

**Gatomon: **_She motions to her left. _We'll catch up later, for now move your Tai!

_She runs to the left and the gang follows her to a cave._

* * *

_Gatomon is hugged onto Agumon and Patamon, relieved to see them again and the both of the hug back._

**Gatomon: **I'm so happy you're all okay!

**Patamon: **I should be saying that to you! I was worried sick Gatomon!

**Agumon: **We're happy to see you again Gatomon!

**Gatomon: **Where are the others?

**Patamon: **We got separated.

**Agumon: **Gabumon and the others are tough, they'll be fine. Hopefully they haven't been captured.

_Sora and Matt were gathered around Tai who has his D-terminal out._

**Tai: **We're gonna need more help! I've gotta contact the others.

**Matt: **Try sending the email to Izzy; knowing him he's gotta be on a computer right now. Then he'll spread the word.

**Sora: **That's our Izzy. _She lightly chuckles._

* * *

_In the computer lab, Yolei is on the computers performing maintenance. It's her turn this week and she must ensure the computers are running properly. Suddenly, she gets Tai's mail._

**Yolei: **Huh? "Come to the Digital World right away. The Digimon need our help!" Must be a link to an online game, let's see who sent it. _She checks. _Tai Kamiya, Hey! There's a girl in the 6th grade with the same last name, this email's probably hers.

* * *

_TK and Kari are getting their shoes after finishing class._

**Kari: **So TK, how does your Mom like the new apartment.

**TK: **She hasn't seen it yet; she's been on the computer for the whole time.

_Davis walks by and notices the both of them with a smile on his face and waves._

**Davis: **Hey!

_They both turn to Davis._

**Kari: **Hi Davis.

**TK: **Hey, it's you!

**Davis: **That was my reaction when I saw you. TJ, right.

_TK and Kari sweat drop with nervous smiles._

**Kari: **Actually, it's TK Davis.

**Davis: **_Davis attempts to dismiss this. _Eh, TK, TJ, JB, whatever. _He holds out his hand. _My name's Davis. Davis Motamiya.

**TK: **It's nice to meet ya, Davis. _He shakes his hands causing Kari to smile. Davis turns to Kari._

**Davis: **You know this guy Kari?

**Kari: **I sure do, we go way back.

**Davis: **_Davis gives TK a confused expression. _But, how; I've known Kari for 3 years and I don't remember you.

**TK: **That's because I've recently moved here. I haven't been able to come here that often but when I did I always made sure I get to see Kari.

**Davis: **_Now Davis is getting worried. _Uh…are you two that close?

**TK: **We sure are. Why do you ask? _Suddenly it hits TK. _Oh, I get it, you're jealous of me!

_TK bursts out laughing and Kari can't help but giggle, causing Davis to get annoyed._

**Davis: **I'm not jealous of anybody!

_Yolei runs in with a printed version of the email._

**Yolei: **Hey!

**TK: **Oh, hi Yolei!

_Yolei quickly walks over to Kari._

**Yolei: **You're Kari Kamiya, aren't you?

**Kari: **Yeah, that's right, why do you ask?

**Yolei: **_Yolei opens up the paper. _Well, are you related to Tai; he sent this email. _Kari reads the message and instantly realizes something's wrong._

**Kari: **My brother needs us!

* * *

_The four of them run down the hallway and along the way they run into none other than the computer genius and bearer of the Crest of Knowledge, Izzy Izumi wearing his uniform and walking up the stairs._

**Yolei: **Izzy!

**Izzy: **Hey Yolei, I'm glad I found you; I need to use the computer room right away!

**Yolei: **_Yolei clasps her hand in excitement. _You mean the legendary former computer club president is actually looking for me, I'm honoured!

**TK: **What's up Izzy?

**Kari: **_Kari quickly shows the email. _Tai sent us an urgent email!

**Izzy: **Yeah I know; I got one too!

* * *

_Scenes shift to the computer lab where Izzy begins writing Tai back._

**Izzy: **I was just about to send Tai an answer when the battery ran out on my D-terminal. I knew I should've recharged it after I played Trigonometry Privy on the internet last night. Oh, boy, talk about fun. I got him!

_Izzy sends the email._

* * *

_Tai, Mat and_ _Sora read it._

"On our way, Tai! Kari and TK are with me!"

_The three of them exclaim with delight._

**Tai: **It's from Izzy; he's got Kari and TK with him!

**Sora: **Alright!

**Matt: **Good old Izzy!

**Agumon: **Guys! Come here, quick!

* * *

_Yolei is intrigued by the Digital World._

**Yolei: **What's the Digital World is that a new amusement park, I bet they have some great rides.

_TK and Kari try to come up with something, not sure how to respond and Davis realizes he's heard "Digital World" somewhere before._

**Davis: **I've heard about it from Tai once, he said there were a lot of Digimon there, whatever they are.

**TK: **You know Tai?

**Kari: **They play on the same soccer team.

**Yolei: **Hey guys, I've got an idea, how 'bout we all go to the Digital World.

_Luckily, they are saved by the untimely arrival of Cody._

**Cody: **Yolei, weren't you coming over? Remember you were gonna fix my computer.

**Yolei: **Oh…sorry I forgot!

**Izzy: **If Tai's there, the gate to the Digital World's open!

* * *

_Back on Tai's side, the group of 6 are in front of a rock. Sitting on the rock is small red egg with orange and yellow flame designs a sharp silver blade sticking out on top. _

**Agumon: **Look at that!

**Matt: **What is that thing?

_What catches their attention is the sun shaped symbol emblazed on the egg._

**Tai: **That's weird; it's got the Crest of Courage on it?

**Sora: **Maybe it's some sort of Digi-egg.

**Agumon: **I never saw an egg with a spike in it.

**Gatomon: **It must've been rough on the chicken to lay that thing.

**Sora: **Boy, I'll say.

_Tai walks over to it._

**Tai: **Let's have a closer look at this thing.

_Tai grabs hold of the egg and tries to lift it up but the moment he does the egg glows with a bright orange light. Tai, Matt, Sora, Agumon, Patamon and Gatomon yell out in surprise and are taken back by the flashing pillar of light. 3 fireballs come out of the egg. _

**Matt: **Whoa! What are those!?

**Tai: **They look like fireflies. _They fireballs blast out the hole in the ceiling. _Really, fast ones!

* * *

_Cody and Yolei walk along the hallway._

**Cody: **You did promise.

**Yolei: **I know.

* * *

_Scenes shift back to the computer lab._

**Izzy: **We're going back to the Digital World! Prodigious!

**Davis: **I'm going with you! _Izzy, TK and Kari have their Digivices out and they can't do anything to help Davis right now._

**TK: **That's impossible; not just anybody can go y'know; you need a Digivice.

**Davis: **Listen TC, if you can go, so can I!

_Suddenly, the screen flashes and 3 beams of light fly out of the screen. The blue light stops right in Davis' hand and the red and yellow fly out of the hallway into Yolei and Cody's hands. _

_Davis shows what he just received and it's a Digivice but it's much different. This Digivice is mostly the shape of an oval with a bigger antenna. There are more buttons and blue highlights are on both sides._

**Davis: **What's this?

**TK: **A Digivice!

**Kari: **It's a different model than the ones we have.

_Izzy looks to the gate._

**Izzy: **We'd better go now while the gate to the Digital World is still open.

**TK: **Yeah but how long will it stay open for?

**Kari: **I don't care. I'm going to help my brother.

**Davis: **Hey, can I get Donkey Madness on this thing?

**Izzy: **It's not a game; if the Digital World sends you a Digivice then there's a reason and you should take it seriously.

**Kari: **I'm not waiting any longer! _Kari aims her Digivice at the screen and it shines with a brilliant blast of light that sucks her in._

**TK: **I'm with you! _TK aims his Digivice as well and gets sucked in too._

_Davis has his mouth open in absolute shock._

**Izzy: **It's your turn, unless you're scared.

_Davis shrugs it off and aims his Digivice too._

**Davis: **There! _Davis gets sucked into the computer as well and the flash of light can be seen in the hallway._

_Izzy prepares to go with them until Yolei and Cody rush in after seeing the light._

**Yolei: **Whoa! What's going on in here?!

_Izzy almost drops his Digivice in shock and hides it behind his back with funny and innocent expression._

**Izzy: **Nothing! Heh, heh!

_Yolei and Cody walk up to him in confusion._

**Yolei: **Izzy, what was that light!?

**Izzy: **Uh…the computer must need a new screen saver. _He continues nervously laughing, hoping to fool them._

* * *

**Here we go**

_As this happens, Kari, then TK and then Davis fly through the streams of data in the Digital Gate._

* * *

_Soon they arrive in the forest and Davis is in awe._

**Davis: **Whoa, my first time being downloaded, pretty cool. Do this is the Digital World huh?

_Davis takes a look around his new surroundings before exclaiming in surprise at the new clothes he's wearing._

**Davis: **Whoa! This place comes with a new wardrobe!

* * *

_Unbeknownst to them, the Digimon Emperor has spotted them and is watching over them._

**Digimon Emperor: **Looks like we have some visitors in my garden and they weren't even on the guest list.

* * *

_Kari looks at her Digivice and its showing 3 Digivice signals that are orange, blue and red._

**Kari: **They're over this way.

**Davis: **This place doesn't seem so scary; the way Tai put it there are monsters everywhere. _He stops when he spots a vending machine. _Hey guys, check it out, there's a vending machine. I am a little thirsty.

_Davis walks over to get a little drink but hundreds of green slimy Digimon called Numemon swarm out. TK and Kari turn around when they hear screaming and they see Davis on the ground in horror. TK and Kari burst out laughing._

**Davis: **Ha ha, very funny. _He gets up and continues following them. _So were those things Digimon?

**Kari: **Yep, there are tons of other ones, a lot cuter than those.

**TK: **And a lot scarier ones too.

**Davis: **Do they all come out of vending machines?

* * *

_Tai's group walk out of the cave after spotting TK and Kari's yellow and pink Digivice signal along with an unknown light blue one._

**Tai: **They're real close by. _Tai spots them on the horizon. _There!

_Patamon exclaims with delight. The boy is a lot taller but there's no mistaking that kind face._

**Patamon: **TK!

**TK: **Patamon! _Patamon flies into his partners arms and TK is ecstatic. _Boy, am I glad to see you! _Davis becomes alarmed and Davis laughs._

_The older kids run over to them._

**Matt: **Hey!

**Tai: **Hi guys!

**Sora: **We're really glad you all made it!

**Kari: **Tai! Sora!

**TK: **Matt!

**Matt: **Hey TK!

**Davis: **Tai! I told those guys you'd be alright!

_Seeing Davis in the Digital World is a complete surprise to Tai and Sora._

**Tai & Sora: **Davis!

**Davis: **_Davis points at himself with his thumb. _The one and only!

**Tai: **Davis! What're you doing here!?

**Gatomon: **Kari! _Gatomon jumps into Kari's arm and the both of them hug, causing Kari to laugh with joy._

**Kari: **Gatomon! _Kari gasps when she sees Gatomon isn't wearing her favourite accessory. _Your tail ring! Tell me what happened.

* * *

_In the cave, Gatomon tells everyone what's been happening and how she lost her tail ring._

**Unimon: **Horn Blaster!

_Unimon blasts a ball of energy that engulfs Gatomon. She screams in pain and slams into a tree. Gatomon drops to the ground in pain from the attack. Gatomon opens her eyes to see Unimon preparing to stomp her out of existence. Despite her exhaustion and the damage she's taken, the small cat Digimon manages to roll away but Unimon stomps on her tail ring and is sticks to the grass. Gatomon notices her tail ring is stuck but her survival instincts kick in when Unimon attacks again._

**Unimon: **Horn Blaster! _She goes on the prowl on all fours._

* * *

_Scenes shift back to the cave where Gatomon talks about the Digimon Emperor._

**Gatomon: **A few weeks ago, this bossy human appeared and began making Digimon into his slaves. He said "I'm the Digimon Emperor!" I heard we're all gonna have to punch a time clock too.

**TK: **Another human? You mean that someone else comes here besides us? There goes the neighbourhood.

**Gatomon: **Yeah, and he's got this strange new Dark Digivice that makes us unable to Digivolve.

**Matt: **A Digivice?!

**Sora: **Then that means he must be a Digi-destined like us!

**Tai **I guess so. _TK turns to Davis._

**TK: **Show her yours.

**Davis: **Huh? _Davis presents his Digivice. _Like this one. _Gatomon points her paw at it._

**Gatomon: **That's it! The Dark Digivice looked exactly like that. You work for the Digimon Emperor! _Davis is outraged by the accusation._

**Davis: **What!? I don't work for anybody, besides mine's not dark; I just got this thing when it came out of the computer!

_Tai turns in surprise and puts two and two together._

**Tai: **So that's what came out of the egg when I picked it up, 3 new Digivices but why did Davis get one? What's his purpose in the Digital World and more importantly…who got the other 2 Digivices.

* * *

_The answer to Tai's question is at school right now. Izzy continues to play dumb and Yolei is getting increasingly vexed._

**Yolei: **Where did everyone disappear to Izzy!?

**Izzy: **I-I-I told you already Yolei, they went home!

**Yolei:** I'm not letting you off the hook that easy; I know you're hiding something from me Izzy, now what is the Digital World and what exactly are Digimon!?

**Izzy: **I don't know what you're talking about!

_Yolei presents her Digivice._

**Yolei: **Then what do you call this?

_Izzy gasps in shock to see Yolei has a new Digivice like Davis._

**Izzy: **Where'd you get that?! _Yolei turns to the exit._

**Yolei: **Cody has got one as well.

_Cody speaks on the phone with his mother._

**Cody: **No, Yolei's not coming over; we have to stay after school for computer club but since you made the brownies I'll come over and pick them up first.

* * *

_Back in the cave, the Digimon continue explaining what's been going on._

**Gatomon: **The Dark Digivice is draining out power and making us all weak as newborn kittens.

_Everything makes sense now as to why Agumon couldn't Digivolve before._

**Tai: **That's why you couldn't Digivolve!

_Agumon crosses his arms in fury._

**Agumon: **Yeah, if I could Digivolve he wouldn't stand a chance!

**Gatomon: **What's worse, is now that I've lost my Tail Ring my powers been cut in half so I'm just about as useful as Rookie Digimon. _Gatomon turns to Agumon and Patamon. _No offense you guys.

**Agumon & Patamon: **None taken.

_A Dark ring which the Digimon Emperor is using to eavesdrop on the Digi-destined flies in undetected._

**Gatomon: **The Digimon Emperor uses these powerful Dark Rings to control the Digimon.

**Patamon: **Yeah and once the ring captures you you're a slave for life.

**Gatomon: **Those collars do everything but get rid of fleas.

_Sora and Matt are furious._

**Sora: **That's horrible! What kind of sicko would turn Digimon into his slaves?!

**Matt: **If he's supposed to be Digi-destined then why's he doing this?

**Kari: **We were chosen to protect the Digimon, not enslave them!

**Tai: **Maybe it's some sort of mind control or he's been influenced by dark forces.

_Sora gasps and realizes she forgot to ask something. She turns to the Digimon._

**Sora: **I forgot to ask! Where's Biyomon!?

_Matt joins in._

**Matt: **And Gabumon, have they been captured?

_Agumon, Patamon and Gatomon sadly look down._

**Agumon: **We're sorry guys, we don't know.

**Sora: **You mean, you haven't heard from them.

**Agumon: **I was on a date with Biyomon when this happened and when the Digimon Emperor attacked we ran for our lives but ended up getting separated along the way. In fact, I haven't heard from Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon or Palmon since all of this happened.

**Gatomon: **Neither have I.

**Patamon: **I haven't heard from Gabumon or the others either. I was with Biyomon and Tentomon earlier but we got attacked and ended up getting separated.

_Sora is close to tears._

**Sora: **Biyomon…

**Matt: **Gabumon…

**Agumon: **Sorry…

_Tai puts a hand on Sora's shoulder and she turns to him._

**Tai: **Don't worry, our partners are tough, they'll be alright.

_Sora and Matt smile at the wild-haired leader. Kari is furious about this Digimon Emperor._

**Kari: **Digimon Emperor! I'm gonna slap a Dark Ring on him!

* * *

_Bad idea to say that because the Emperor just heard._

**Digimon Emperor: **_He snickers. _Oh, you think so do you, well this is just a game to me and I'm afraid that if you can't play by my rules then I'm just gonna have to disqualify you.

* * *

**(Time skip)**

_The Digi-destined are now standing in front of the Digi-egg with Crest of Courage on it._

**TK: **Looks like a deflated beach ball, no wonder it's got a spike through it.

**Tai: **Yeah, plus it's heavier than my mom's meatloaf.

**Matt: **I tried picking it up too, but no luck.

**Sora: **I tried too but it was way too heavy.

_TK walks over and attempts to lift it up with effort but it won't move._

**TK: **It won't budge!

_Kari comes over next._

**Kari: **Move aside, this is a women's job.

_Kari tries to lift it with effort too but fails._

**TK: **Too bad we don't have a woman here to help.

**Sora: **I'm right here.

_Davis gets pumped up._

**Davis: **Guys I pump iron all the time, let me do it!

_Davis runs over to the egg and bends down. He grabs on the egg and expects it to be hard to pick up but it required so little effort he picked it up and lands on his back, shocking Tai and the others._

**Davis: **What did I tell ya? Light as a feather, you guys need to work out a little more.

**Tai: **There's a problem.

_Suddenly, an orange pillar of light bursts out from the hold that was beneath the egg. A black shape is formed inside the light. It's revealed to be a small blue dragon like creature with a v-shaped mark in between his eyes. He's curled into a fetal position and opens his eyes. He exits the light in excitement._

**?: **Yahoo! _He hops around a gobsmacked Davis. _Free at last! Free at last! You moved the Digi-egg. _He stops. _My name's Veemon, but you can just call me Veemon.

**Davis: **Hi, I'm Davis.

**Digimon Analyser (Agumon): **I've heard of Veemon. Supposedly he's a fun loving, adventure seeking little Digimon that brings you good luck but I thought he was just a legend.

**Veemon: **Nope, I'm real alright and I've been waiting a very long time to meet ya Davis.

**Davis: **Uh…I think you got the wrong guy.

**Veemon: **Nope, you're the one alright because you're the only one who was able to move the Digi-egg of Courage.

**Tai: **_"That's right, even though I had the Crest of Courage I couldn't move the Digi-egg but Davis could…"_

_Tai is taken out of his thoughts when the entire cave begins to rumble and rock falls from the ceiling._

**Davis: **What's that, an earthquake? _Matt points up._

**Matt: **No, it's worse! Look up there.

_The Monochromon the Digimon Emperor sent bashes through the ceiling and roars._

**Davis: **It's a monster!

**Kari: **No! That's a Digimon!

**TK: **Monochromon!

_Monochromon goes through the big hole he made and slides down the wall._

**Digimon Analyser (TK): **Monochromon! His shell is harder than diamonds! His attack, volcanic strike sends out millions of fireballs.

**Patamon: **Boom Bubble!

**Agumon: **Pepper Breath!

_Agumon and Patamon blast out their respective attacks but they barely faze Monochromon._

**Gatomon: **Lightning Paw!

_Gatomon leaps with her fist clenched and slams it against his face but as expected, she's pretty much useless without her tail ring. Monochromon isn't hurt at all and smacks the diminutive champion level Digimon with his tail. Gatomon screams in pain and slams against the wall._

**Kari: **Gatomon! _Kari runs over and picks her up. _Gatomon, are you okay?!

_Gatomon opens her eyes a bit._

**Gatomon: **I'm sorry Kari but without my Tail Ring I'm useless.

**Sora: **What do we do? We don't stand a chance if the Digimon can't Digivolve.

**Matt: **Tai, this is the part where you come up with a brilliant idea.

**Tai: **That's Izzy's thing!

**Monochromon: **Volcanic Strike!

_A ball of fire flares up within his mouth, prompting everyone to make a run for it._

**TK: **Come on, let's go!

**Matt: **Run!

**Tai: **Davis!

_Davis yelps and follows after them right before Monochromon blasts out a powerful ball of fire. They all scream as they run along the cave._

**Veemon: **Davis, hurry up and open the Digi-egg!

**Davis: **I don't know what you're talking about!

_Davis and Veemon are far behind and Monochromon begins to catch up with them. They finally manage to exit the cave and stop by a small Cliffside. Davis turns and can't see Monochromon anymore._

**Davis: **That was close.

**Tai: **Davis! Get down here!

_Streams of flames blast out from the cave so Veemon tackles Davis off the cliff in time. Kari on the other hand falls on the ground with Gatomon._

**Veemon: **Davis, tell me what hurts?!

**Davis: **Everything but my ear lobes.

**Veemon: **You control the Digi-egg of Courage, you've got to use your courage to open it up. _Tai runs over to Davis._

**Tai: **Davis, get up! It's not safe!

_Davis lifts himself up and his goggles have been badly damaged._

**Veemon: **I can Digivolve if you open the egg but you've got to have the courage to do it!

**Tai: **It's worth a try!

_Everyone but Kari and Gatomon run over._

**Agumon: **Tai!

**Sora: **Tai we have to get out of here!

**TK: **Before Monochromon gets back!

_Gatomon looks at Kari on the ground holding her ankle in pain._

**Gatomon: **Kari.

**Kari: **I can't move my ankle!

**Tai: **We're sitting ducks here!

**Matt: **Oh no!

_Monochromon leaps off the cliff and everyone watches in shock as he proceeds to rip Kari to pieces. She gasps in horror._

**Sora **Kari!

**Veemon: **Davis!

**Tai: **Have Courage!

**Matt: **You can do it!

**Davis: **Kari's in trouble! _Monochromon gets closer and Davis clenches the egg. He gets up and takes of his broken goggles. _You want courage! I'll show you courage!

**Veemon: **Davis! The magic words are Digi-Armour Energize!

**Davis: **DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE! _He holds out the Digi-egg of Courage and it releases an orange glow._

* * *

**Brave Heart**

**"_**Digimon!"**_**

**Veemon: **Veemon Armour Digivolve to…!

_Veemon fuses with the Digi-egg and is engulfed by rings of fire that take shape as images of Agumon and all of his digivolutions appear. Out of the fire, claws extend from his fists and then a spike from his helmet._

Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!

**(-)**

* * *

_Monochromon runs to Kari but the new fighter rams into his side and causes him to fall over. Flamedramon lands on the ground. _

* * *

_Veemon has Digivolved into a remarkable Digimon slightly taller than Tai. All parts of his body were flaming pieces of armour, the Crest of Courage is emblazoned on his back, his hand and feet were tipped with sharp claws and a sharp blade sticks out from his head._

* * *

_The Digi-destined are in complete awe._

**Tai: **Armour…Digivolve!

**Matt: **Incredible!

**Sora: **But how…?!

**TK: **It was the Digi-egg!

**Davis: **Wow! What's that!?

**Digimon Analyser (Flamedramon): **I'm Flamedramon! As Veemon I use the Digi-egg of Courage to Armour Digivolve. My Fire Rocket attack will charbroil the enemy like a well done stake.

* * *

_The Digimon Emperor is quite impressed._

**Digimon Emperor: **Armour Digivolve, huh? Against the power of my Dark Digivolve they shouldn't be able to Digivolve at all. Hmm, they're more resourceful than I thought.

* * *

_Monochromon charges in but Flamedramon gets into a battle stance. Monochromon rams into the Fire of Courage who merely holds him down and stops him in place. With incredible strength he lifts Monochromon up and flips him backwards. A loud crash can be heard throughout the forest and the smoke clears to reveal Monochromon is on the ground a bit weakened. He opens his eyes and roars. __Flamedramon gives a battle cry and goes on the offensive._

**Monochromon: **Volcanic Strike!

_He blasts out 3 fireballs but Flamedramon ploughs through and cuts them to pieces as if they were paper due to being a fire attribute Digimon. Monochromon growls and charges in again. He lands a hit and sends Flamedramon flying in the air. __The others gasps but there was no need because Flamedramon recovers and prepares his special attack._

**Flamedramon: **FIRE ROCKET! _He engulfs himself in a fiery aura and blasts off like a rocket, intent on destroying the dark ring strapped around Monochromon._

**Gatomon: **Barbecue that Dark Ring Flamedramon!

_Flamedramon makes a direct hit on the Dark Ring. He flips up and the Dark Ring is broken off. Flamedramon lands on the ground and is engulfed in a yellow glow. __An orange light is released and sent into Davis's Digivice. The light also goes into his pocket. Davis checks it and takes it out. It's a D-terminal._

**Davis: **What's this? _He opens it up and the egg is now in his D-terminal._

_Flamedramon has de-digivolved to Veemon and Kari is gently rubbing Monochromon who's on the ground in exhaustion._

**Kari: **That's a good Monochromon.

* * *

_Back in the lair of the Digimon Emperor, a Digimon that's the combination of a caterpillar and a worm called Wormmon comes forward. He's not a slave of the Digimon Emperor but he works for him._

**Wormmon: **You summoned me oh evil emperor?

**Digimon Emperor: **I believe that we've found ourselves a worthy foe at last.

**Wormmon: **Great! Just one question…what's a foe.

* * *

_Monochromon leaves the group after thanking them and Kari waves him goodbye._

**Kari: **Goodbye Monochromon, don't forget to write.

**TK: **I can't believe the Digimon Emperor can turn such a nice Digimon into such a nasty creature.

**Sora: **I know, it's horrible.

**Matt: **We've gotta find some way to stop him.

_Davis and Veemon shake hands, beginning their new partnership._

**Veemon: **Nice working with ya Davis, let's do it again sometime.

_Tai and Agumon walk over to them._

**Tai: **Hey guys, that Armour Digivolving was pretty cool.

**Agumon: **Even though the rest of us can't Digivolve I know that you guys will be able to defeat the Digimon Emperor with no problem.

**Veemon: **Yeah, leave it to me.

_Sora and Matt walk over to Tai with looks of concern._

**Sora: **So Tai, what exactly can we do? With that Dark Digivice, our Digimon won't be able to Digivolve.

**Matt: **That's right, us older kids will be useless and plus we've got our own commitments outside the Digital World.

**Tai: **I hear ya, which is why we need a leader for the new Digi-destined.

_Matt and Sora smile at this idea._

**Sora: **Hey, that's a great idea. _Tai walks over to Davis._

**Tai: **Davis I think you were really brave back there in that battle but I noticed that you broke your goggles. _Tai proceeds to take off his goggles while leaving on his blue headband. _And as we all know, the leader of the Digi-destined just wouldn't look right without them. _The Child of Courage offers his goggles to the Inheritor of Courage. _So here, I want you to have mine.

_Davis holds out his hands and Tai gives the goggles._

**Davis: **Whoa. _Davis straps them on and Kari smiles at him. _They look real cute. _Davis chuckles a bit. He turns to his mentor with a little worry. _But, Tai are you sure you're fine with lending me your goggles. These have been with you since you were little.

**Tai: **It's alright. They were getting a little small for me anyway; I kept them on because I wore them on our adventures. I have every confidence that you'll make a great leader Davis. Besides…_Tai takes out a pair of new goggles from his pocket, identical to his old ones but a bit bigger. _I've been meaning to try these new ones out. _He straps on the new goggles onto his headband._

_The older kids smile at the new development and walk over._

**Matt: **I agree with Tai, Davis, you clearly showed you have courage in the face of danger.

**Sora: **Right. I'm sure you'll make a great leader.

_Davis bops his chest._

**Davis: **Just leave it to me.

**Tai: **That's the spirit Davis.

_They watch the sun set down much to the Digimon's relief._

**Patamon: **Good! The sun's going down, now we can relax!

**TK: **Why's that?

**Gatomon: **The Digimon Emperor never appears at night.

_Agumon turns to Tai._

**Agumon: **Excuse me Tai but it is getting late, don't you guys need to go home soon.

**Tai: **We sure do but I'm not sure if we can get home. _Tai turns to Davis. _Be careful, never stay too long.

**Matt: **But what about Gabumon?

**Sora: **And Biyomon; we still haven't found them.

**Agumon: **Don't worry guys, us Digimon will try and find them tonight.

**Patamon: **I'm sure Gabumon and the others are alright.

**Veemon: **You guys just head on home we'll be fine.

_Matt nods in acceptance and Sora though reluctant also accepts._

**Sora: **Ok…but be careful.

* * *

_Tai leads all of them through the forest back to the television and they hear Yolei speaking with Izzy who's filled them in on everything._

**Yolei: **Hey Izzy, Cody's back, can we go to the Digital World now?

**Izzy **The gate might close, it's not safe.

**Cody: **But at least I got the brownies.

_Izzy, Yolei and Cody enjoy some brownies Cody brought to school._

**Izzy: **Mmm! This is the best thing I've ever tasted.

**Yolei: **Hey, what does it mean when the light on that thing goes on.

**Izzy: **What thing?

_Yolei points to the computer screen._

**Yolei: **That thing on the computer, I just saw the light go on. _She yelps when she sees Tai, Davis, Matt, Sora, TK and Kari on screen. Davis gets right in front of it._

**Davis: **Hey, guys! Let me in, it's me Davis!

* * *

**Here we go**

_The television blasts out light that sucks the 7 of them inside, leaving Agumon, Veemon, Patamon and Gatomon looking in surprise and shock._

**Agumon: **You don't see that every day!

_Tai, Matt, Sora, Davis, TK and Kari fly through the gate and blast out through the computer. They scream and get piled on Izzy, Yolei and Cody._

* * *

**Izzy: **Get off! You're crushing my brownies!

_The Digimon Emperor snickers in his lab. This is only the beginning._

* * *

**Narrator: **While Tai, Davis and the others have returned in the real world, the Digimon Emperor was planning his next attack, can the Digi-destined stop him? A new adventure has just begun on Digimon, Digital Monsters!

* * *

**(A/N: The first episode is nothing compared to the chapters that will come in the future, trust me. If you could all take the time to review I'd really appreciate it.)**


	2. Episode 2: The Digiteam Complete

**Digimon Season 2 - Ep 2 - The Digiteam Complete  
**

* * *

**Davis: **First day of school was wild; first I met this new kid TK who I think has a thing for Kari, not that I care. Then Izzy shows up and I find out Tai, Sora and TK's brother Matt is in trouble in the Digital World. Yolei, Cody and I got these way cool new Digivices but only Kari, TK and I got to go through the gate. I couldn't believe all those Digimon. We found the Digi-egg of Courage but only I was able to lift it, naturally. That's when I met Veemon which is good because he taught me how to open the Digi-egg. Flamedramon is rad but that evil Digimon Emperor looks like a lot of trouble.

* * *

_It's been one crazy day. Tai, Matt and Sora went to the Digital World to find their partners only to discover that the world is under a new threat called the Digimon Emperor, a human child who's enslaving Digimon and preventing them from Digivolving. TK and Kari brought Davis Motamiya with them who has gained a Digivice different from everyone else's. Not just him, Yolei Inoue and Cody Hido have new Digivices too, thus making them the new Digi-destined. After lifting the Digi-egg of Courage and meeting his partner Veemon, the kids are attacked by Monochromon. Using the egg's power, Davis was able to bypass the Digivolution block and Veemon Armour Digivolved into Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage and destroyed the Dark Ring on Monchromon with ease. Now the kids are piled onto Izzy, Yolei and Cody in the computer lab after returning from the Digital World._

**Tai: **Where are we!?

**TK: **This is the computer room!

**Cody: **Hey, when you guys came from the computer where did you come from?

**Davis: **Where? The Digital World! _Davis gets up with his fists pumped in excitement. _That place is the coolest ever! There we were when suddenly a dinosaur-like Digimon attacked and that's when I jumped into action. _Yolei gets in Davis' face._

**Yolei: **Enough! Let's go back!

**Davis: **Huh?! _The rest all stand too, after the embarrassing dogpile._

**Cody: **I think we've all had enough excitement for one day.

**Yolei: **Don't you wanna go to the Digital World Cody!?

**Cody: **Of course, seeing all those monsters and stuff would be fun but tonight's macaroni and cheese night at my house and I don't wanna miss out.

**Tai: **That's right, its pork surprise at my place.

**Sora: **My Mom's preparing a spinach surprise for us.

**Izzy: **Stuffed green pepper in a salad.

**TK: **TV dinner in the microwave.

_Yolei gets upset and is close to comically crying._

**Yolei: **No fair! I wanna go!

**TK: **Don't worry Yolei, you'll get you chance.

**Yolei: **When!?

_They exit the computer lab until Izzy runs back to the computer._

**Izzy: **Oops! I almost forgot to turn off the computer! _He notices that the green icon on the side of the gate has turned purple, meaning it's closed. _The gate's closed.

* * *

_That night, the original Digi-destined hold a meeting, prompting Matt to leave band practice._

**Band member 1: **You're leaving already, Matt? We're not done with rehearsals.

**Matt: **Sorry guys, there's something I gotta take care off.

* * *

_Tai, Sora, Izzy, TK and Kari are gathered in the park along with old reliable Joe Kido, the bearer of the Crest of Reliability. Since school's finsihed for the day, the older kids aren't wearing their lame and boring school clothes. Instead they are wearing their regular clothes. _

**(A/N: I'm confused as to why they stay in those lame, pathetic school clothing even in weekends or at home. I absolutely hate it when they wear those clothes because it makes the series seem so bland. So from now one, when school finishes or when it's the weekends the older kids wear their summer clothing. Joe and Mimi will be wearing their summer clothing in episode 17.)  
**

* * *

_Tai is wearing a green shirt under a dark blue T-shirt with a yellow border on the top and triangle on each sleeve as well as in the middle which is cut by a yellow line. he's wearing a wristband, dark brown shorts, grey socks and dark blue sneakers with black soles. And of course he's wearing his goggles._

_Sora is wearing a pink T-shirt with a yellow oval surrounded by light purple border with pointy tips and word 'circle' is in it. She has red shorts, white socks and whitish sneakers._

_Izzy's outfit consists of an orange shirt with black lines underneath a green short sleeved collared shirt. He's wearing black shoes with purple soles and pruple stripes on the side._

_Joe is wearing a dark green hoodie, cream pants and blue shoes with brown soles_

* * *

**TK:** _TK gets up when he sees his brother. _Here he comes.

**Tai: **Hi Matt.

**Matt: **Hey everybody, sorry I'm late.

* * *

_Matt is wearing a black short-sleeved button-up shirt, black trousers and black slip-on shoes._

* * *

_Sora jumps off the playset she was sitting on and smiles._

**Sora: **It's been a long time. It's nice to be back.

**Izzy: **Not yet, we're still one short.

**Joe: **If you're referring to Mimi, she's in New York remember.

**Izzy: **Then it's a good thing I brought this. _He opens up his back and reveals his trademark yellow laptop._

**Tai: **You still carry that dumb old thing? _Izzy turns to Tai, looking quite annoyed._

**Izzy: **For your information, this "dumb old thing" has helped us out of many jams. Plus, it holds sentimental value. _He opens it up and types away at it. _There, that should do it. _He puts it on the bench and the screen loads up. It then reveals, another Digi-destined to them who waves with a big smile._

**Mimi: **Hi everyone! _It's Matt's love interest, the ginger-haired girl, Mimi Tachikawa, the bearer of the Crest of Sincerity. _

**Matt & Sora: **Mimi! _Clearly Matt and Sora are delighted to see the person they're both closest with._

**Kari: **Hi Mimi, It's great to see you again.

* * *

_Mimi is in her new room sitting in front of her computer wearing her own set of clothing that consists of a pink shirt, light pink skirt and brown boots._

**Mimi: **It's great to see all of you two! It's been such a long time since I saw all of you!

**Joe: **We got together a month ago in August 1st, remember.

**Mimi: **A month feels like forever if you ask me.

* * *

**Tai: **_Tai can't help but smile at Mimi's energetic personality. _You haven't changed at all, have you?

**Sora: **Thanks for taking the time to call us, Mimi. Sorry to bother you at such a late hour.

**Mimi: **No, it's okay, don't worry about it, I'm happy to be speaking with you guys. _Mimi then replaces her smile with worry. _Besides, with what Izzy told me, it's clear we have a lot to talk about. _The rest of the gang can't help but share the anxiety._

* * *

_Meanwhile, at TK's apartment building, Cody was on his balcony wearing a Kendo uniform and practicing with a wooden sword. He stops to think about what awaits him in the Digital World._

**Cody: **I wonder what it's really like, to actually travel to the Digital World.

_Yolei is in his room fixing his computer like she promised, though she is still grumpy about not having went to the Digital World._

**Yolei: **I don't care if they don't want me along, tomorrow I'm going to the Digital World.

**Cody's mother: **Yolei, are you staying for dinner, mac and cheese.

**Yolei: **No, but thanks anyway, I have to get going!

* * *

_Davis is in his room throwing his soccer ball up and catching it while thinking about the events that have occurred today. An image of Veemon appears above him. The boy has only met Veemon for 30 minutes and already the two of them have a strong connection._

**Davis: **Boy, I just can't stop thinking about Veemon.

* * *

_Back in the park, Tai, Matt, Sora, TK and Kari have just finished filling in Izzy, Joe and Mimi on everything that's happened. They were shocked to learn that another human was in the Digital World and is enslaving Digimon. What surprised them more was Armour Digivolution._

**Joe: **Digi-Armour Energize, huh?

**Tai: **It was a form of Digivolving we'd never seen before. Somehow, Daivs' Digimon was able to Digivolve but Agumon and the others couldn't.

**Mimi: **Who's Davis?

**Kari: **He's a friend of mine who attends the same class as me and TK and goes to Tai's soccer club.

**Sora: **Davis really looks up to Tai and sees him as his mentor, he wears goggles like him.

**Tai: **Yeah. He sorta reminds me of myself when I was his age. I grew to care for Davis, so I guess you could say he's my protégé.

**Mimi: **Wow, Tai, I didn't know you had a protégé.

**Sora: **Whenever Tai's not around I sometimes offer Davis soccer tips and over the 3 years we've known each other I came to see him as a little brother. _Sora can't help but smile._ Though like all little brothers he can be a handful.

**Kari: **One big similarity between Tai and Davis is their personality, obnoxious.

**Tai: **Funny. _He then gives a teasing expression at his sister. _He also has a crush on Kari, even though he doesn't understand the feelings aren't mutual! _Kari blushes in embarrassment._

**Kari: **Tai! Do you really need to embarrass so?! _Everyone can't help but laugh. Soon they stop and resume with the topic at hand._

**Mimi: **So Davis got Digivice and went to the Digital World.

**TK: **That's right, and the two kids from my apartment building, Yolei and Cody also got new Digivices.

**Joe: **Well if they got Digivices then that means they're the new Digi-destined.

**Izzy: **That's just what I thought.

**Mimi: **One question. _Mimi and Sora can't help but give worried expressions. _If this Digimon Emperor is really hunting Digimon and turning them into his slaves will Palmon and the others be okay?

**Sora: **I know how you feel Mimi, I'm really worried about Biyomon.

**Matt: **I say we just go there and do things our way.

**Izzy: **We can't; I went back to the computer and the gate was already closed.

_Their faces drop, with their access to the Digital World cut off they can't help their Digimon._

**Matt: **Then that means…we can't help them.

**Mimi: **_Mimi replaces her worry with anger and clenches her fists in fury. _If I ever see that Digimon Emperor in person I'm gonna give him the biggest slap of his life! And that's just me being nice.

**Matt: **I can totally imagine.

**Joe: **What's the worst you could do?

**Mimi: **_Mimi thinks for a minute with her finger on her chin with thoughtful. _Maybe…insult whatever he's wearing. If he's supposed to be an Emperor then he must be wearing some ridiculous outfit that's supposed to make him look like one.

**Tai: **From what Agumon and the others told us, the dude seems to have no sense of fashion whatsoever.

**Mimi: **Well he is a boy and most boys usually don't. _The boys get comically mad._

**Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe & TK: **HEY!

_The girls can't help but burst into laughter at the insult. One thing that hasn't changed about Mimi is her ability to lift people's spirit. Once again they resume with the topic at hand._

**Izzy: **I'm going back first thing tomorrow morning to check the computer to see if the gate's opened up again.

**Tai: **I'm going with you!

**Sora: **And so am I!

**Kari: **_She nods. _Mmm-hmm!

**TK: **_He nods. _Mmm-hmm!

_Joe, Mimi and Matt look down in regret due to their current predicaments and commitments._

**Mimi: **I'm really sorry. I'd love nothing more than to come and help too but I'm stuck over here in New York. Unless I'm in Japan there's no way I can go to the Digi-World.

**Joe: **I can't either. I've got an oral test tomorrow so I have to study.

**Matt: **Yeah, and my bands got a big concert coming up so have to practice.

_Tai jumps down from top of his bench and looks at Matt with a smile._

**Tai: **Don't worry about it guys, leave everything to us!

**Matt: **Okay but let us know if you need us.

**Izzy: **And while we're at it I think it may be a good idea to let our families know about what's going on. It saves a whole lot of trouble for us and after what happened 3 years ago I'm sure they'll approve.

**Tai: **That may be a good idea Izzy.

**Sora: **My mom and I are really close now so I think she'll understand.

**Matt: **Are we all in agreement. _The kids all nod. Mimi is a little worried but accepts it._

**Mimi: **I hope my parents will take it well. They were so scared after the Bakemon attacked that they moved us to New York. You're all going to everything to protect our Digimon partner's right?

**Sora: **Of course we will Mimi, we'd never abandon our closest friends.

**Mimi: **If you all see Palmon, tell her I'm thinking about her.

**Matt: **We don't need to Mimi, you'll go to the Digital World at some point, I'm sure. No matter where we are the bond between us and our Digimon partners are too strong for us to be separated.

_Matt's words ring true, bringing a smile to Mimi's face._

**Mimi: **You're right Matt, thanks. Well, I gotta go everyone. It was nice speaking with all of you. _She winks and waves. _I'll get you all souvenirs from New York, next time I see you again, bye! _The screen turns off._

**Tai: **We should get going too. _The Digi-destined all separate. Matt heads back to his band, and the rest head back to their respective homes._

* * *

_At about 10:00pm, the Digi-destined are now explaining the current situation to their parents. First Mimi, then Joe, TK, Sora and Matt. Their parents all approve and kindly state that they're more than willing to lend their support and cover them when necessary, even Mimi's family. Tai and Kari have finished explaining everything to their parents, Yuuko and Susumu Kamiya._

**Tai: **And that just about sums it all up.

**Susumu: **So you both need to go back to that Digital World again to help the Digimon.

**Kari: **_Kari is worried about any rejection. _We know it's dangerous but we have to do this. Gatomon, Agumon and all the Digimon there need us.

**Yuuko: **_The both of them merely smile. _Relax sweetie, we won't try to stop. We're glad that you aren't keeping this secret from us. You don't need our approval for that.

_The siblings are quite surprised by the support._

**Tai: **Really, you mean it?

**Yuuko: **Of course, it's not like we won't know where you both our, besides we trust you.

**Kari: **Thanks Mom. You too Daddy.

**Susumu: **Just be careful out there.

**Yuuko: **And Tai, look after your sister okay. _Kari can't help but laugh._

**Tai: **Gee, glad to know you're not worried about me.

**Yuuko: **Why should I? I know you'll be okay. Also give our best regards to those two Digimon who protected you. _She puts a finger on her chin. _What were their names again?

**Tai: **Agumon and Gatomon.

**Yuuko: **That's it.

**Susumu: **Well, you two better get some sleep, you'll need it.

**Yuuko: **I still have some leftover pork and liver stick if you want. _Tai and Kari nervously laugh, even after all these years Yuuko still uses weird recipes that can sometimes considered inedible. _

* * *

_A few minutes later, Tai is in his room and gets into his pyjamas before taking off his goggles. Before he could get into bed, he hears a knock on the door._

**Tai: **Come in.

**Kari: **_Kari comes inside. _Sorry if I'm disturbing you Tai.

**Tai: **That's okay, I wasn't in bed anyway, what is it Kari?

**Kari: **_She closes the door behind her. _Tai, do you think we can really beat this Digimon Emperor.

**Tai: **Of course, we will Kari. There's not a lot we know about him, just that he's human but we'll manage. Why would you ask that?

**Kari: **I guess I'm just worried after hearing what he's capable off from Gatomon. I'm really worried about her, Agumon and our friends in the Digital World.

**Tai: **_Tai walks up and reassuringly puts both hands on her shoulder. _Trust me Kari. They'll be okay. They've done well to survive this far; all we need to do is have faith in them. Besides, we've faced enemies worser than the Digimon Emperor. We'll get through this, I know it.

**Kari: **_Kari smiles. _You're right, Tai. _Feeling the need for comfort she embraces her brother who returns it. She separates and heads for the door. _Well, goodnight Tai.

**Tai: **Night, sis. _Kari heads for her room. _You'll need it. _Tai turns off the light and goes to bed._

* * *

_He looks at the ceiling and clutches his Digivice tightly, his last thought on Agumon as he drifts into sleep. The Digi-destined had better be prepared for what's to come tomorrow. Who knows what the Emperor has in store for them on their second visit in the Digital World?_

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**(No need for me to add in the next part. It's pretty much the same plus Tai's goggles. Please Review.)**


	3. Episode 6: Family Picnic

**Digimon Season 2 – ep 6 ****– Family Picnic **

**(This features the return of two of the Digi-destined's old friends, one of them being the Rookie form of my favourite one. Special thanks to DigimonAT0138 who's idea with bringing in these two to a chapter similar to this episode inspired me to rewrite it. I'm skipping the beginning and heading straight for the action.)**

* * *

_What was supposed to be a digital picnic, has now turned into a survival mission for Yolei and Mimi Tachikawa, the Bearer of the Crest of Sincerity and Matt's crush who had returned from America for a visit. The younger kids were having a Saturday picnic in an area with no control spires and Mimi joined in for the fun. All was going well until Yolei and Hawkmon got separated when they went after a sushi roll thrown by Armadillomon. Mimi attempted to look for them but ended up falling and screaming down a trap in the ground._

* * *

_Mimi is on the ground unconscious and someone tries to shake her awake._

**Yolei: **Wake up! Mimi, wake up.

**Hawkmon: **I hope she's alright. _Mimi moans but slowly manages to regain consciousness and groggily opens her eyes._

**Yolei: **Mimi, wake up. _Mimi finally comes around and turns to Yolei. _Are you okay?

_Mimi lifts herself off the ground._

**Mimi: **The last thing I remember…I fell.

**Yolei: **We all did. _Yolei turns her head. _Look at that. _Mimi looks at her direction and gasps._

_The two of them are in a dark forest and up ahead is a control spire, unfortunately for them._

**Mimi: **What is it?

**Yolei: **It's a control spire.

**Hawkmon:** That means the Digimon Emperor controls this area.

_Suddenly, they hear multiple voices and look up ahead to see multiple red eyes glowing in the shadows. _

**Mimi:** Something tells me those are termites in a parking lot.

_Mimi, Yolei and Hawkmon all shake and whimper in fear. The figures in the forest reveal themselves to be Mimi's old friends, a swarm of Gekomon and Otamamon but right now they're not looking happy at all seeing as they have completely red eyes. Mimi stops shaking when she recognises them and gives a smile of relief._

**Mimi: **Relax; they're just Gekomon and Otamamon.

**Yolei: **How do you know that Mimi?

**Mimi: **'Cause they're my friends.

**Hawkmon: **They don't look to friendly. _Hawkmon spots Dark anklets strapped on. _Not while they're wearing those Dark Rings.

**Mimi: **Huh? _Sure enough, those are smaller versions of the Dark Rings. The Gekomon and Otamamon slowly advance. They growl and have their hands up. Now Yolei is quivering with fear and Hawkmon stands in front of the both of them protectively._

**Yolei:** Uh…does anyone have any idea what to do?

**Mimi: **Let me try to speak to them! _Mimi pushes through Yolei and Hawkmon before they could stop her and holds out her hand protectively. _Gekomon! Otamamon! Please, stop! Don't you recognise me? It's me, Princess Mimi!

_Now Yolei and Hawkmon are very confused._

**Yolei & Hawkmon: **Huh? Princess?

_Mimi sweatdrops and turns with an embarrassed expression. The whole princess thing was not one of her best moments._

**Mimi: **Uh…It's a long story. _Mimi turns back to her enslaved friends with a smile and compassion. _You remember me, don't you? We fought together and I sang you a song.

_The Gekomon and Otamamon halt and look at her in curiosity but growl in anger again before leaping up and forming an angry mob, prompting Yolei, Mimi and Hawkmon to run for their lives screaming._

**Mimi: **Okay, well that didn't work out!

**Yolei: **Ya think!?

**Otamamon: **Lullaby Bubble!

**Gekomon: **Symphony Crusher!

_Gekomon blasts out sound waves from their horns and the Otamamon spew bubbles from their mouths. The girls scream from almost getting hit._

**Hawkmon: **Feather Strike! _Hawkmon launches his feather head wear and knocks down a few of them but they continued running in large numbers._

_The 3 of them continue running for their lives but unfortunately even as a teenager, Mimi is still the same klutz from 3 years ago as seen when she trips and falls to the ground. Yolei screams in horror._

**Yolei: **_Yolei screams in horror. _Gosh, Mimi, if those are your friends, I'd hate to see your enemies!

**Mimi: **It's not…their fault. _"This is terrible; I wish Palmon was here to protect me." _

* * *

_As if her mind was read, green eyes open in the shadows and a familiar voice rings out._

* * *

**Palmon: **Poison Ivy! _Vines are thrown out from behind and wrap around Yolei and Hawkmon. The vines then wrap around Mimi. The familiar feeling of these mines surprises her because there's only one Digimon who can use them like this._

**Mimi: **Palmon…

_All of them are pulled back into safety before they get run down. When the coast was clear the figure turns around. The one who saved them was none other than Palmon, Mimi's partner and she is still wearing Mimi's old hat._

**Palmon: **I thought you needed a vine.

**Mimi: **_Mimi begins to sob cry out tears of absolute joy at the sight of her partner. _Palmon…

_Palmon is confused for a bit but then gasps. The hair made it difficult but there was no mistaking that face._

**Palmon: **_Now Palmon is beginning to sob and cry out tears of complete joy like Mimi. _Mimi…

_Mimi is on her knees and the duo of Sincerity have a big hug which they've been wanting for 3 years. They cry their eyes out and let out as much of their emotions as possible._

**Mimi: **I'm so happy to see you!

**Palmon: **I'm so happy to see you too! _Yolei and Hawkmon could do nothing but watch._

**Mimi: **I've never been this happy my whole life!

**Palmon: **I've never known what happiness was until today!

**Mimi: **And you're still wearing my pink hat!

**Palmon: **Like I'd ever get rid of that! I've always kept it…as a reminder that someday we'd be together again!

_The both of them continue to cry until Hawkmon speaks up._

**Hawkmon: **Please, stop it! If you continue to get any happier, I'll start to cry.

_The both of them are finished crying and hugging._

**Mimi: **I'm caught in your vines.

**Palmon: **I'm caught in your hair.

**Mimi: **On 3…1, 2, 3!

_They finally separate and they get down to business._

**Palmon: **Enough reminiscing Mimi, we've got trouble! This area's called the night forest and the Digimon Emperor has taken control of all the Gekomon and Otamamon! _Mimi gets up._

**Mimi: **I know; we have to destroy the control spire, no problem; I've been living in New York. Compared to getting a taxi, this is a piece of cake. _Palmon hugs onto her knees._

**Palmon: **You're the best Mimi!

**Hawkmon: **Correct! We've got to contact the others and let them know where we are.

**Yolei: **Right.

* * *

_Davis and the others are searching for Yolei, Mimi and Hawkmon in a field of grass._

**Davis: **Hawkmon, Yolei where are you!?

**Everyone: **Hawkmon, Yolei where are you!?

_Just as Davis was about to call out again his Digivice beeps._

**Davis: **This place has some echo. _He gets out his Digivice.  
_

**Kari:** Oh boy...

* * *

**Yolei: **I'm trying to get through to Davis but so far no luck.

* * *

_Davis sees a dot on his screen but it keeps fading out._

**Davis: **I think it's from Yolei but the signal's kinda weak.

**TK: **She must be nearby. _He turns to Patamon. _But in what direction?

**Cody: **The Digimon Emperor must be blocking the signal. _Not what they wanted to hear._

* * *

_Speaking of the Emperor, he sits in his lair snickering and watching the girls in the Night Forest._

**Digimon Emperor: **What a wonderful way to spend a relaxing weekend. Getting rid of unwanted weeds in my garden. Wormmon!

**Wormmon: **Yes, master.

**Digimon Emperor: **Who's the Digimon de jure?

**Wormmon: **The Roachmon Brothers.

**Digimon Emperor: **Excellent! Summon them immediately; they're staying in the Roachmon Motel! _He cackles evily._

* * *

_Yolei, Mimi, Hawkmon and Palmon have been trying to contact Davis and the others but not a single call can get through._

**Yolei: **There's no answer.

_The four of them groan and slump their heads; looks like they're all alone for this mission. They're brought out of that when they hear more noises from behind. Another angry mob of Gekomon and Otamamon are stampeding their way, causing them to hug onto each other and scream in horror._

**Yolei: **They're back.

_They had no time to run and the swarm got closer but luckily some old friends came by and stopped them._

**?: **Pummel Whack! _A dark energy blast knocks away some of the Gekomon._

**?: **Super Thunder Strike!_ A lightning bolt electrocutes the Otamamon._

_The girls are perplexed until black shadows cast over them. Yolei is shocked to see the green and red figures in front of her. Mimi is shocked because she recognises one of them._

**Mimi: **Ogremon?

_The large green figure is indeed Ogremon, a former enemy and now a good friend of the Digi-destined. Next to him is an Elecmon but not the one from primary village. This one has a sword on his back and 3 scars on his chest. The both of them are ready to battle and Ogremon has his club out._

**Elecmon: **Ogremon! We must protect these kids, at all cost!

**Ogremon: **I know! _The Gekomon and Otamamon advance forward in an attempt to attack. _Take this, you tone-deaf amphibians! Pummel Whack! _He blasts out more dark energy and blows some away._

**Elecmon: **Super Thunder Strike! _Elecmon electrocutes more of the green and purple digimon._

_Ogremon swings his club and swats away a couple of them who leaped up for an attack and Elecmon uses his blade to slice the Otamamons' Lullaby Bubble with ease. The swarm of frog and tadpoles make a run for it. _

* * *

_The Digimon Emperor seethes in anger when he watches what happened, particularly at Elecmon._

****Digimon Emperor**:** Grr! It's that little red rat and his annoying sidekick! Why must he always interfere!

* * *

_Ogremon and Elecmon turn to the four of them and Yolei screams when she gets a good look at Ogremon's face._

**Elecmon: **Are you alright?

**Ogremon: **Sorry if we startled you but these guys are everywhere.

**Mimi: **Ogremon? Is that you?

**Ogremon: **Huh? _Ogremon looks at the strawberry blonde girl with a raised eyebrow. _Do I know you? You look familiar.

**Palmon: **It took me a while to recognise her too Ogremon.

**Ogremon: **Palmon? _Ogremon puts two and two together. _If you're here then that must mean this girl is…? _She points right at the teenage girl who's smiling._

**Mimi: **That's right, I dyed my hair. It's me, Mimi!

**Ogremon: **Mimi?! _Ogremon takes a good look at her before loudly laughing and scooping up Mimi for a hug. _Well, I'll be darned! It really is you!? I couldn't recognise you with that pink hair. How've you been cowgirl, I haven't seen you for 3 years? Where's Joe at? _Yolei and Hawkmon could only stare in shock._

**Mimi: **I'm doing great! _Mimi slides out of his arms with a big smile. _As for Joe, he's hitting the books as usual.

**Elecmon: **Mimi, Palmon, it's good to see you again.

_Mimi and Palmon look at Elecmon in confusion. Could this be the one from Primary village because that's the only one they know?_

**Mimi: **It's nice to see you too but…do we know you?

**Palmon: **Are you the Elecmon from Primary Village?

**Elecmon: **No, I am a different Elecmon.

**Mimi: **But, then how do you know us, if we've never met.

**Elecmon: **The scars and blade I carry should tell you how. Besides…how could I not know you? I still remember protecting you from MetalEtemon's attack.

_Upon hearing the name, MetalEtemon, Mimi gasps and widens her eyes as she is hit with a memory from the past._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Mimi remembers that when she and Joe separated from the Tai and the gang, they had an encounter with MetalEtemon. They're brave and kind friend Leomon had digivolved into SabreLeomon in order to fight him but it wasn't enough. Ogremon stepped up to help but Mimi ran up to him to stop him from fighting but only ended up putting herself in harm's way._

**MetalEtemon: **No everyone's welcome, as a matter of fact little darling today I'm offering a special group discount. _MetalEtemon holds up his finger. _Besides it saves me time to destroy all of you at once.

_A dark and sinister lightning bolt drops from above and Mimi screams when she sees it's headed straight for her._

**SabreLeomon: **Mimi no!

_SabreLeomon jumps up and takes the blast as Mimi drops down. The lion roars in pain and MetalEtemon snickers. SabreLeomon drops down._

_With the help of Zudomon he was able to defeat MetalEtemon once and for all but there was a price; Mimi remembers watching Leomon dissolve into data right before her very eyes, along with Joe, Gomamon, Palmon and Ogremon._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Mimi bends down and takes a closer look at Elecmon with Palmon. When they take a closer look at the familiar scars and blades there was no mistaking who this Elecmon was._

**Mimi: **Leomon…? _Elecmon merely nods with a big smile._

_Mimi and Palmon laugh and cry out tears of joy._

**Palmon: **Could it really be…!?

**Mimi: **Leomon! _She scoops Elecmon up for a big hug and he returns it. Yolei and Hawkmon continue watching in confusion. Mimi pulls back and smiles through her tears. _I can't believe it's really you?!

**Palmon: **So you were reborn!

**Elecmon: **Yes, thanks to you and the other Digi-destined, the Primary Village was restored and so was I.

**Mimi: **Thank goodness! I'm so happy!

**Yolei: **Uh…Mimi…_Mimi turns to Yolei. _I hate to interrupt but…I'm completely lost right now. Who're these guys and how do you know them?

**Ogremon: **Hey, who's the girl that stole Joe's glasses? _Yolei becomes comically offended._

**Yolei: **Hey! These are my glasses! Joe's are smaller!

**Mimi: **_Mimi gets up. _Whoops, sorry, I forgot to introduce you. _She gestures to Yolei. _Elecmon, Ogremon, this Yolei. She's one of the new Digi-destined that's helping us fight the Digimon Emperor.

**Palmon: **_Palmon gestures to Hawkmon. _And this is her partner, Hawkmon.

**Yolei: **Um…hi.

**Hawkmon: **Greetings friends.

**Ogremon: **Howdy.

**Elecmon: **_Elecmon bows. _We're honoured to meet you.

**Mimi: **_Mimi now gestures to Ogremon and Elecmon. _And Yolei, these are Ogremon and Elecmon.

**Palmon: **You see, Ogremon actually used to be a really evil Digimon once but then he became a great friend and helped us in our battles against the Dark Masters.

**Yolei: **Huh? You used to be one of the bad guys?

**Ogremon: **_Ogremon sheepishly rubs the back of his head. _Well…I wouldn't go that far. I was just going through a phase.

**Mimi: **And this Elecmon was actually a brave warrior called Leomon 3 years ago. We met him on File Island and he was a big help with fighting Devimon. When we came back he helped us fight the Dark Masters but then he…died. _Mimi looks at Elecmon sadly as she remembers what happened when they fought MetalEtemon. She bends down with faint tears streaming down her face. _I'm so sorry Elecmon. What happened to you was my fault. If I hadn't got in the way when we fought MetalEtemon, you wouldn't have had to…

**Palmon: **Mimi…_Palmon affectionately wraps her vines around her hand and Elecmon holds her hands._

**Elecmon: **It's alright Mimi. I was happy to lay down my life to protect my friends. You needn't apologize at all.

_Mimi smiles gratefully through her tears._

**Mimi:** Thank you.

**Yolei: **Wow, Mimi. How many friends did you and the older kids make in the Digital World.

**Mimi: **_Mimi gets up and smiles at Yolei. _This is nothing. We made dozens of friends in this crazy place. They're a little weird but they're best we've ever had. _She then turns back to Ogremon and Elecmon. _But you know, there's one thing that surprises me.

**Ogremon: **What would that be, Mimi?

**Mimi: **The fact that you and Elecmon are working together.

**Hawkmon: **Why is that such a surprise?

**Palmon: **Because the two of them are supposed to be rivals.

**Ogremon: **Normally we would be under normal circumstances but the current situation we're facing has prompted us to put our differences aside once again.

**Elecmon: **Indeed. The Digital World is in danger once again so Ogremon and I decided to call a truce and forsake our rivalry for the sake of our world so we can defeat the evil that threatens it.

**Yolei: **You must mean the Digimon Emperor.

**Elecmon: **Indeed.

**Ogremon: **This guy is a cupcake compared to the evil Dark Masters but he's bad news nonetheless.

**Mimi: **Don't remind me of them. _Mimi shivers a bit upon remembering the Dark Masters. _Those Dark Masters were monsters, especially Piedmon. He was a fashion disaster.

**Yolei: **I don't know who this Piedmon is, but if you think he's a fashion disaster then you should look at what the Digimon Emperor wears. He has no sense of fashion at all.

**Mimi: **Most boys don't.

**Ogremon: **Hey! **Hawkmon: **I beg your pardon!

**Elecmon: **_Elecmon clears his throat to grab their attention. _Back to the point, Ogremon and I have been travelling across the Digital World, destroying Control Spires and freeing those who're under the control of the Digimon Emperor.

**Mimi: **Wow, that's incredible!

**Ogremon: **But it isn't easy, the areas we've been to are swarming with slaves of the Digimon Emperor. Every day, he's taking over more territory. If it keeps up, he might become too powerful.

**Hawkmon: **Then it clear as day that we must stop him.

**Elecmon: **We had a feeling that one day the Digi-destined children would return to help us.

**Mimi: **And here we are. We'd be glad to help you out.

**Yolei: **Then let's destroy this control spire and free those Gekomon and Otamamon.

**Elecmon: **We'll need help. You two didn't come on your own, did you?

**Mimi: **We came with the others but unfortunately we wound up getting separated.

**Yolei: **We tried communicating with them but there's no answer coming from my Digivice.

_2 shadowy bug-like figures come up._

**?: **No answer! We didn't even hear the question. _They crawl closer and stand. _We hope we're not bugging you.

_The bug's chuckle and they're revealed to be big cockroaches with dark rings on their antennas. _

**Yolei & Mimi: **_Yolei and Mimi hold onto each other tightly, screaming. _AAAAAH! ROACHES!

_Elecmon and Ogremon have their weapons ready and Palmon and Hawkmon stand protectively in front of their partners._

**Hawkmon and Palmon: **It's the Roachmon brothers!

**Ogremon: **Not these guys again!

**Elecmon: **I take it you know these two.

**Ogremon: **They're table manners are so atrocious they make mine look well-mannered. Beat it you pests!

**Roachmon 1 & 2: **We're not talking to you Ogremon!

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (Roachmon 1): **I'm Roachmon! **2: **And I'm his twin brother Roachmon. **1: **I use my garbage dump attack to trash my enemies. **2: **And I throw my yard sale bombs to wipe out my opponents and clean out my garage.

* * *

_The Roachmon are disappointed to see only two Digi-destined._

**Roachmon 1: **You mean that's all. I thought you said there were a bunch of kids.

**Roachmon 2: **So sue me, I heard wrong!

**Roachmon 1: **Is it really that hard to write a message.

**Roachmon 2: **Next time you take the call!

**Yolei: **Excuse me but…do you always argue?

**Roachmon 1 & 2: **The Roachmon Brothers don't argue, now stay out of this!

**Yolei: **Sorry, go ahead.

**Roachmon 1: **I think I'll use my Garbage Dump attack to finish them off!

**Roachmon 2: **That's rubbish! I'll just use my Yard Sale Bomb on them and we won't even have to bargain.

**Mimi: **Better yet, how 'bout neither.

**Roachmon 1 & 2: **The Roachmon brothers are not gonna tell you again, stay out of this!

**Mimi: **Just a suggestion…

**Roachmon 1: **I've got an idea Roachmon, let's use both attacks!

**Roachmon 2: **Roachmon, that's the first smart thing you've said!

**Roachmon 1 & 2: **Garbage Dump!

_They bend down and spread their wings before sending a variety of disgusting pieces of trash. Ogremon and Elecmon easily jumped out of the way but the others weren't lucky. Hawkmon and Palmon get slammed into Yolei and Mimi and they're buried under a pile of garbage. Mimi emerges feeling outraged with what just happened to her clothes._

**Mimi: **That's it! This is a designer blouse!

**Ogremon: **We're in the middle of a battle and all you can think about are clothes?!

_The Roachmon brothers chuckle before getting ready for another attack, worrying Mimi and Yolei._

**Yolei: **Now what?

**Elecmon: **Wait and see.

_Suddenly, a large piano falls from the sky and lands in front of Ogremon with a musical crash, leaving the girls speechless._

**Mimi: **Sorry…but I don't play.

_Soon, other pieces of large furniture's like couches, chairs, beds, trash cans, bookshelves and dressers fell from the sky, prompting Yolei and Mimi to pick up their Digimon and run screaming with Ogremon and Elecmon beside them._

**Roachmon 1 & 2: **Yard Sale Bombs!

_Everyone continues running for their lives from the dropping furniture._

**Ogremon: **These are the worst Digimon in the world! I mean for crying out loud, even the Numemon are cleaner than these jerks!

**Mimi: **Palmon, Digivolve!

**Palmon: **I can't until the Control Spire's destroyed!

_They get closer to the control spire and the roaches get closer to them._

**Roachmon 1: **They were 10 feet away and you missed them!

**Roachmon 2: **I missed? You missed!

**Yolei: **Boy, for brothers, they sure don't get along very well. I'd be best friends with my sister if she was someone like Mimi.

* * *

_Yolei looks up, fantasizing what it would be like to have Mimi as a sister. The very thought seems to make her blush with a dreamy smile._

* * *

**Hawkmon: **Yolei. _Yolei is snapped back to reality. _I don't mean to interrupt your daydreaming but this is a rather precarious situation, don't you think it's time?

**Yolei: **Right! _Yolei holds up her Digivice. _

* * *

**Digi-Armour Energize theme**

_The D-terminal extends._

**Yolei: **Digi Armour Energize!

_The Digi-egg of Love comes out._

* * *

**Armour Digivolve theme**

"_**Digimon," **_

**Hawkmon: **Hawkmon Armour Digivolve to…!

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

_Hawkmon quickly fuses with the Digi-egg and is engulfed by rings of wind that take shape as images of Biyomon and all of her digivolutions appear. He sprouts metal wings and takes flight_

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

Halsemon, the Wings of Love!

_**…**_

* * *

_Halsemon runs up to Yolei._

**Halsemon: **Yolei, climb on my back!

**Yolei: **_Yolei climbs on. _Alright, let's go! _Halsemon blasts off at high speed, impressing Mimi, Palmon, Ogremon and Elecmon._

**Mimi: **Wow! That Armour Digivolving is so fashionable!

**Elecmon: **Impressive.

**Ogremon: **Not bad. That looks quite sleek, but I always thought Armour Digivolving was a myth.

**Mimi: **It looks pretty real to me.

_Halsemon takes flight and attacks the Roachmon._

**Halsemon: **Tempest Wing!

_Halsemon blasts out red lasers from his eyes, causing the Roachmon to scream in horror. They make a direct hit and explode. The Roachmon are messed up but manage to keep flying._

**Roachmon 1: **I feel like someone just set off a bug bomb!

**Roachmon 2: **Never mind, there are 2 of us and only one of him!

**Ogremon: **You may want to re-think your maths; it's 3 against 2! Pummel Whack! _Ogremon blasts out a wave of dark energy from his fist but the Roachmon brothers dodge it._

**Elecmon: **Super Thunder Strike! _Elecmon blasts out a bolt of electricity but they're also evaded. Elecmon growls in anger and Ogremon gets irritated. _

**Ogremon: **These guys are getting on my nerves! They're too high in the air!

**Elecmon: **And they're too fast for us to land any hits!

**Mimi: **We have to do something now; Yolei and Halsemon can't keep fighting them on their own!

_Ogremon reacts turns around in time to whack away a flurry of sound waves and bubbles. It is revealed that they came from another mob of Gekomon and Otamamon._

**Ogremon: **These guys never quit!

_Elecmon jumps and lands in front of everyone defensively._

**Elecmon: **I'll keep the Gekomon and Otamamon occupied. You all destroy the Control Spires and take care of the Roachmon brothers.

_Mimi and Palmon clearly don't like the idea._

**Mimi: **But, Elecmon! There's too many of them for you to fight on your own!

**Palmon: **Yeah! Let us help you!

_Elecmon looks back with a confident expression._

**Elecmon: **You needn't worry about me; I'll be fine. I will be able to keep them distracted long enough for you to destroy the control spire.

**Ogremon: **_Ogremon puts a comforting hand on Mimi's shoulder. _Let's do what he says for now. He may not be Leomon anymore but Elecmon is more than capable of holding his own.

_Mimi and Palmon exchange worried glances but they eventually nod in acceptance and turn back to Elecmon._

**Mimi: **Okay, we'll go but be careful!

* * *

_Mimi, Palmon and Ogremon run in the direction of the Control Spire and Elecmon glares at his opponesnts before jumping up._

**Elecmon: **Super Thunder Strike! _He blasts out a bolt of lightning and electrocutes the horde of Gekomon and Otamamon._

* * *

_The Roachmon Brothers continue to try and land a hit on Yolei and Halsemon but it's all in vain._

**Roachmon 1 & 2: **Roachmon Fly Swatter! _They attempt to land a double kick but Halsemon swiftly evades. _Roachmon Exterminate! _They now try to chop him but they miss again and hit the ground._

_Seeing their stupidity gives Mimi an idea. She smiles and looks at the Control Spire._

**Mimi: **That's it!

**Ogremon: **You got a plan?

**Mimi: **I think so. _She turns to Yolei. _Yolei, I got an idea.

**Yolei: **What?

**Mimi: **Those Roachmon don't seem to be too smart; you can use them to destroy the tower!

**Yolei: **Alright! _She holds out her finger. _Perfecto!

_Mimi and Ogremon make a dash for the Control Spire with Palmon still in Mimi's arm._

**Mimi: **Come on guys, let's get ready!

_Yolei has her head turned to see that the Roachmon brothers once again are flying after her and Halsemon._

**Yolei: **Here they come, you know what to do!

**Roachmon 1 & 2 **Roachmon Exterminate! _They both attempt to ram in to them as they get closer to the tower. Mimi, Palmon and Ogremon are adjusting a searchlight._

**Mimi: **Since these guys aren't too bright…

**Ogremon: **Let's shed some light on them.

_They direct the searchlight to the Roachmon. They're engulfed and blinded, causing them to ram into the control spire, creating a small crater. Yolei celebrates._

**Yolei: **Alright!

**Ogremon: **Let's put the finishing touches! Pummel Whack! _He releases dark energy from his fist and damages the control spire even more. It's now surrounded in electricity._

**Palmon: **Now?

**Mimi: **_Mimi grins and nods. _Now!

**Palmon: **Alright! _Palmon throws the hat to Mimi and runs just as Mimi puts it on._

* * *

**Digivolution Theme**

"_**Digimon!"**_

_The Digivice beams a light high above and sparkles of light drop from above._

"_**Digimon"**_

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

_A light green beam of light pours from the top of the digi-zone and forms an image of Togemon that soon disappears. Palmon spins in the digi-zone and gain data._

**Palmon: **Palmon Digivolve to…

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

Togemon!

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!"**_

_**...**_

* * *

_The Roachmon brothers poke their heads out but are immobilised so the Digimon attack._

**Togemon: **Needle Spray! _Togemon spins and unleashes a shower of bullets that pelt the Roachmon._

**Halsemon: **Tempest Wing! _Halsemon unleashes red laser beams from his eyes that destroy the control spire and send the Roachmon brothers plummeting and screaming to the ground._

* * *

_In his lair, the Digimon Emperor becomes furious when he sees another black square disappear from screen._

**Ken: **My Spire! Grrr! _He furrows his eyebrows in outrage and gets up. _They've destroyed another one of my Control Spires. Talk about a wasted weekend. _He proceeds to leave. _I'm going home! Lock up when you're done!

**Wormmon: **About time, now I can watch my Saturday cartoons.

* * *

_Davis sees the black square on his Digivice disappear and finally gets a signal. Cody gets the same result on his D-terminal._

**Davis: **Hey, look, its Yolei's signal! It's coming in crystal clear.

**Cody: **That's a good sign; it must mean that they're all okay and they were able to destroy the Control Spire in that area. _They look up in relief._

**Davis: **Alright! Way to go, Yolei!

* * *

_Back in the forest, the Dark Rings detach from the Gekomon and Otamamon. They're sat down, confused as to where they are and what happened to them while Elecmon stand near them with a happy expression._

**Elecmon: **They've done it.

* * *

_Yolei, Hawkmon, Mimi, Togemon and Ogremon watch the Dark Rings also detach from the Roachmon brothers who're getting up after their gruelling experience. Yolei and Mimi exchange satisfied expressions._

**Mimi: **Now they'll be friendly.

**Yolei: **Yeah.

_Unfortunately, they couldn't be any more wrong._

**Roachmon 1: **Last thing I remember, we were at the motel.

**Roachmon 2: **Yeah, we were out by the pool and you took my towel!

**Roachmon 1: **Well, you ate the little chocolate they put on the pillow!

**Roachmon 2: **I put those chocolate on the pillows; I bought them from home!

**Roachmon 1: **From whom!? Those were my chocolates in the freezer!

**Roachmon 2: **Oh yeah! It's my freezer!

**Roachmon 1: **It's my house!

**Roachmon 2: **I'm paying rent!

_They get into a hilarious fight that covers them in a cloud of smoke and Yolei and Mimi could only watch wide-eyed while feeling totally speechless. These bugs still argue even when they're not being controlled._

**Yolei: **It just goes to show you, they're some families where they're better off having one child.

**Mimi: **You're right Yolei and in some cases like this one, they shouldn't have kids at all.

**Yolei: **I think it's time we left these two alone.

* * *

_The brothers take their fight to the air, causing explosions wherever they go._

**Roachmon 1: **Next time, stay on your half of the house!

**Roachmon 2: **And you stay on yours!

**Roachmon 1: **Fine!

**Roachmon 2: **Fine!

* * *

_Yolei and Mimi decide to ignore the explosions and focus on who's coming up ahead._

**Yolei: **Here comes Davis and the others!

_Davis, Veemon, Cody, Armadillomon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Elecmon and the horde of Gekomon and Otamamon stampede in a happy mob formation._

**Davis: **Yolei! Hawkmon! We're over here!

**TK: **Hey! Is that Ogremon!

**Ogremon: **Hey, how've you punks been!?

_Everyone is extremely happy especially the Gekomon and Otamamon who have waited to see Mimi for such a long time._

**Gekomon: **They told us you were back princess but we didn't believe them!

**Otamamon: **Princess Mimi, we've been waiting for the day you would return to us.

_Mimi bends down smiling and laughing and hugs as many of the Gekomon and Otamamon as she could._

**Togemon: **Mimi.

_Mimi gets up and turns to her partner._

**Mimi: **Huh? Togemon?

**Togemon: **I will protect this area now, you can count on me.

**Mimi: **_Mimi gently touches her boxing gloves. _I've always counted on you.

**Davis: **Who is that?

**Yolei: **That's Mimi's Digimon, Togemon.

**Davis: **Wow, Togemon! Call us is you need us.

**Everyone: **Goodbye, Togemon!

**Togemon: **_Togemon sheepishly rubs the back of her head. _Don't make me cry, rubbing my eyes hurts too much.

* * *

_The Digi-destined laugh and the Roachmon brothers continue quarrelling. _

* * *

_After saying goodbye to Togemon and the Gekomon and Otamamon, the Digi-destined stand in front of the TV screen, ready to go home but not before saying goodbye to Ogremon and Elecmon. Ogremon is wearing a black coat over his back like a cape and a straw hat like that last time they saw him before he left._

**Davis: **Intros first. _Davis points himself with his thumb. _My name's Davis and I'm the leader of this group but I'm sure you've heard all about me.

**Ogremon: **Actually, no, we've never heard a single thing about you.

_Davis face plants to the ground and Cody walks up to introduce himself with a smile._

**Cody: **And my name is Cody. _He politely bows. _It's an honour to meet you both.

**Elecmon: **It is we, who are honoured to meet you, the new Digi-destined.

**Patamon: **It's hard to believe that you're actually the Leomon we met 3 years ago.

**TK: **Yeah, we're really glad to see you've been reborn.

**Kari: **We never met before, but my name's Kari. My older brother Tai, you know. _She gestures to Gatomon. _And this is Gatomon.

**Gatomon: **Hi.

**Elecmon: **I'm pleased to meet you Kari. _He looks to everyone. _Be sure to give the other Digi-destined my best regards.

**Mimi: **We will.

**Veemon: **So what are the two of you gonna do now?

**Kari: **Are you going to protect the Night Forest along with Togemon.

**Ogremon: **Nah, she's got it covered. Our work here is done.

**Elecmon: **Now that the Night Forest is free from the Digimon Emperor we are now going to move on to the next area under the Digimon Emperor's control and free it. We're also hoping to gather powerful friends and ally to form an army against the Digimon Emperor and end his tyranny once and for all.

_Everyone gasps and jump in surprise at this piece of information._

**Armadillomon: **You're gonna create an army!?

**Davis: **That's so cool! I can already picture an army of Digimon duking it out with slaves of the Digimon Emperor, working to defeat him!

**Kari: **Do you really think you can do it?

**Ogremon: **Well, we won't know unless we try.

**TK: **In that case, if you ever form that army, call us and we'll be there to help.

**Elecmon: **Of course.

**Mimi: **It was great seeing you Elecmon. The next time we meet I hope you'll be back to being Leomon again.

**Elecmon: **I look forward to it Mimi. Give Tai and the other children my best regards.

**Davis: **Good luck in making that army you guys.

**Ogremon: **Thanks. _The both of them turn their backs. _Well it's time for us to hit the road.

**Elecmon: **May our paths cross again, Digi-destined.

_The both of them walk off in the sunset and wave to the Digi-destined who are all saying their goodbyes._

**Digi-destined/Digimon: **Goodbye!

**Mimi: **Take care of yourselves.

**Yolei: **Be safe!

**TK: **Good luck in your journey!

**Gatomon: **Don't forget to write!

* * *

_Sometime later, the kids are back in the real world and are outside the school. The younger kids are all heading for home while Mimi is gonna go to the airport to go to America._

**Yolei: **Goodbye Mimi!

**Cody: **Bye!

**Davis: **It was nice to meet you!

_The younger kids all walk away and Mimi waves them goodbye._

**Mimi: **Goodbye everyone! Thanks for a great picnic! Bye!

_They halt when Yolei stops to say something to Mimi._

**Yolei: **Oh, Mimi, I almost forgot!

**Mimi: **Huh?

**Yolei: **I wanted to say, that when I get older, I wanna be…JUST LIKE YOU!

_Mimi buts her hand on her chin and considers what she just said before looking up with a smile at the idea, deciding she'd want to be like Yolei from time to time. She smiles right at her and puts up her finger before saying one of Yolei's signature catchphrases._

**Mimi: **Perfecto!

_It is obvious at this point that Yolei has someone other than Sora to look up to at this point. Now she has found another new friend she can relate to in the form of Mimi Tachikawa._

* * *

**Narrator: **Will the Digi-destined be able to stop the Digimon Emperor from expanding his empire? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters!

* * *

**Looks like Yolei's got a new idol to look up to other than Sora. **

**Hooray! Leomon has been reborn and is back in action. He may be a Rookie he's still the same brave warrior fighting for justice. Not only that he's working together ith Ogremon to fight the Emperor.**

**You read right, Elecmon and Ogremon are gonna form a resistance army to overthrow the Digimon Emperor. Will they succeed?**

* * *

**(A/N: Please review, I'd really appreciate it.)**


	4. Episode 9: The Emperor's New Home

**Digimon season 2 - ep 9 - The Emperor's New Home  
**

_It's still Monday, the new kids have returned from the Digital World to tell Izzy a horrible truth. The Digimon Emperor is none other than Ken Ichijouji the boy genius. The Digi-destined are shocked by this revelation, especially Yolei who had a crush on him. Davis is more ticked off and who can blame him after Ken humiliated him by using a group of Bakemon to impersonate his friends in retaliation over the soccer match. After some discussion, Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari and their Digimon decide to confront Ken in his own home only to find out he's run away. Davis suggests there's only one place he would go._

* * *

_We go back to the Odaiba Elementary School where they tell Izzy what happened and are joined by Tai. Because school's finished, Tai isn't wearing the Odaiba Middle School uniform. Instead he's wearing his regular clothing and the same goes for Izzy__._

**Tai: **It's obvious Ken's run away to the Digital World

**Izzy: **I think you're right but it's dangerous to just rush in.

**Kari: **But the longer we wait the more time he has to plot against us.

**Cody: **We need to make a new plan.

_Izzy thinks it over._

**Izzy: **We need to know what Ken's planning. Let's check the computer. _Izzy turns it on and everyone is stunned by what they're seeing._

**Tai: **No way!

**TK: **Does that mean what I think it means!?

_There are more black squares than ever meaning more control spires._

**Izzy: **Ken is taking over areas in the Digital World faster than ever before!

**Davis: **Well then let's go!

**Tai: **Hold on Davis, it's not that simple!

**Izzy: **We can't afford to be reckless! Remember the expression: fools rush in where angels fear to tread.

**Kari: **So what do you think we should do?

**TK: **You know…being a fool is low on my priority list but I can't just sit here and do nothing.

_Cody looks at the picture of Ken on the newspaper with disdain._

**Cody: **Why do evil geniuses always have to be so evil?!

**Yolei: **Uh…He doesn't look capable of causing such trouble…you know!

**Izzy: **Well he is and don't let yourself forget it!

_Davis speaks up and that stops the Digimons from eating. _

**Davis: **Well I've had enough talk! _It's almost 5pm. _The clock keeps ticking away and I'm getting ticked off! I want some action!

**Kari: **He's right so let's get it into gear!

**TK: **Yeah!

**Yolei: **I'm with you let's fight!

_Izzy gets up from his chair._

**Izzy: **You've convinced me, no more hesitation!

**Tai: **I'll go with you guys!

_Davis readies his D3_

**Davis: **Excellent! Digi-port open!

_Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari and Tai aim their respective D3's and Digivice at the Digi-port._

**Yolei: **Let's go get that evil cute guy!

**Izzy: **I'll be watching over you! Good luck guys!

**Yolei: **It's genius stomping time, let's go!

* * *

**Here we go theme**

_A flash of light blasts from the computer and one by one the new digidestined along with their digimons and Tai fly through the Digi-port._

_**…**_

* * *

_Meanwhile while working on his plan, Ken detects the digidestined and grins._

**Digimon Emperor: **They're here…

_The gang have landed in a volcanic area with fire flaring out from the pits and the atmosphere is boiling hot._

**TK: **Look at this land of fire, it's like that movie "Land of fire!"

**Yolei: **I know… Sure is hot.

**Davis: **5 star chilli hot!

_Tai looks around and hears his name called out from the distance._

**Agumon: **Tai! _Tail turns and becomes delighted to see Agumon running in the distance._

**Tai: **Agumon!

**Agumon: **Tai you're here, you're really here!

**Tai: **You bet I am.

_Tai runs over and bends down to shake Agumon's hand. The others run over to him as well._

**Kari: **Agumon!

**Agumon: **Glad everyone could make it because the Digimon Emperor has decided to heat things up around here.

**Davis: **You mean he turned up the temperature of this area.

**Yolei: **No you dummy, it's a figure of speech for the recent control spires that have been added.

_Davis embarrassingly blushes._

**Davis: **Oh, I knew that, I was just testing.

**Gatomon: **What matters is that we're here to help cause some cat-astrophe for that jerk.

**Agumon: **Good because I could use it, since the emperor has taken over most of the area I was trying to guard I can't seem to stay as Greymon.

**Tai: **Well let's get to work then!

* * *

_Ken takes a particular interest in Agumon when he sees him on screen and now multiple images of Agumon from different angles appear._

**Wormmon: **Why don't you let me fight instead of capturing Agumon?

_Ken gets up and balks at the idea._

****Digimon Emperor**: **You, fight?

_Wormmon cuddles Ken's leg but he kicks him off much to Wormmon's dismay._

**Wormmon: **I guess I'll take that as a no?

_Ken ignores him and gets back to work and Wormmon is stuck on his side._

**Wormmon: **Um… master can I get a little help here, I'm a having some trouble standing. _Wormmon manages to get up. _I'm okay.

_Ken ignores him again and snickers._

****Digimon Emperor**: **That control spire will be their doom!

* * *

_Davis, Veemon and the others walk around, keeping a look out for the Digimon Emperor. _

**Davis: **Keep your eyes open; trouble could be anywhere.

_Seconds after this 5 fiery humanoid figures jump from the lava and startle everyone. These figures are Meramons with Dark Rings attached to their necks and they're fired up._

**Tai: **As if this place wasn't hot enough already!

**Agumon: **Uh oh, not good! Those are Meramons!

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (Agumon): **Meramon are Champion digimon and are really dangerous ones at that. These guys can burn you with their Roaring Flame and Fireball attacks or just by touching you.

* * *

**Davis: **Let's show 'em who's boss!

**Tai: **Agumon, try to digivolve!

**Agumon: **Mmm-hmm!

* * *

**Digivolution theme**

_Agumon is quickly spinning in the Digi-zone_

**Agumon: **Agumon Digivolve to…_ It fails. _Greymon! Greymon! GREYMON!

_**…**_

* * *

_Agumon rants out of control to help but it's a complete dud and all it does is make Davis, Yolei, Veemon and Hawkmon give stupid looks while the others give Agumon sheepish embarrassed looks (With the exception of Patamon and Gatomon who comically deadpan with their mouths open)_

**Agumon: **Greymon, yeah I'm Greymon! I'm Greymon, yeah I'm Greymon! I'm big and I'm bad!

_Tai covers him up with a look of embarrassment._

**Tai: **Agumon! Your digivolve was digi-dud…again!

_Patamon looks at the control spire._

**Patamon: **With that control spire here, no one can digivolve!

**Davis: **Then we'll digivolve armoured style! Ready Veemon!

**Veemon: **I'm right with ya Davis!

* * *

**Digi-Armour Energize theme**

_The D-terminal extends._

**Davis: **Digi Armour Energize!

_The Digi-egg of Courage comes out._

* * *

**Armour Digivolve theme**

"_**Digimon!" **_

**Veemon: **Veemon Armour Digivolve to…!

_Veemon quickly fuses with the Digi-egg and is engulfed by rings of fire that take shape as images of Agumon and all of his digivolutions appear_

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!

_**…**_

* * *

_Everyone runs to safety and one of the Meramons attack._

**Meramon: **Roaring Flame! _He shoots a fireball from his fists._

**Flamedramon: **Fire Rocket! _Flamedramon launches and even more powerful fireball from his hand._

_It blasts through and makes a direct hit but Meramon isn't hurt and just laughs._

**Davis: **Don't do that anymore, you're just tickling him!

_Flamedramon isn't ready to back down but the others don't like their chances._

**Tai: **He took that Fire Rocket as if it were a rubber ball!

**Kari: **I don't think fire attacks are gonna work on them!

**Hawkmon: **My turn! _Yolei smiles at Hawkmon._

**Yolei: **Get 'em Hawkmon!

* * *

**Digi-Armour Energize theme**

_The D-terminal extends._

**Yolei: **Digi Armour Energize!

_The Digi-egg of Love comes out._

* * *

**Armour Digivolve theme**

"_**Digimon!" **_

**Hawkmon: **Hawkmon Armour Digivolve to…!

_Hawkmon quickly fuses with the Digi-egg and is engulfed by rings of wind that take shape as images of Biyomon and all of her digivolutions appear_

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

Halsemon, the Wings of Love!

_**…**_

* * *

_Halsemon takes flight and begins spinning._

**Halsemon: **Tempest Wing!

_Halsemon spins at high speed creates a hurricane that engulfs the Meramons but Yolei notices that all the attack is doing is fanning their flames and making them stronger._

**Yolei: **Halsemon stop, you're making the flames bigger!

_Halsemon stops and everyone gets more worried._

**Cody: **Nothing's working; it's up to you Armadillomon!

* * *

**Digi-Armour Energize theme**

_The D-terminal extends._

**Cody: **Digi Armour Energize!

_The Digi-egg of Knowledge comes out._

* * *

**Armour Digivolve theme**

"_**Digimon!" **_

**Armadillomon: **Armadillomon Armour Digivolve to…!

_Armadillomon quickly fuses with the Digi-egg and is engulfed by rings of rocks that take shape as images of Tentomon and all of his digivolutions appear._

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

Digmon, the Drill of Power!

**_…_**

* * *

_Digmon faces the Meramons. _

**Digmon: **Rock Cracking!

_Digmon spins his drills into the ground and it cracks underneath the Meramon. They scream as they fall into the fiery pit._

**Cody: **Way to go!

_The celebration was cut short when the Meramons emerge from the lava unscathed._

**Kari: **Look!

_The Meramons jump out with vengeance._

**Yolei: **Watch out!

_They land back on the ground._

**Davis: **Nothing stops 'em.

**Tai: **Meramon's bodies are made out of fire; of course lava won't keep them down.

_Patamon looks to TK for some action._

**Patamon: **My turn!

**TK: **Let's do it!

* * *

**Digi-Armour Energize theme**

_The D-terminal extends._

**TK: **Digi Armour Energize!

_The Digi-egg of Hope comes out._

* * *

**Armour Digivolve theme**

"_**Digimon!" **_

**Patamon: **Patamon Armour Digivolve to…!

_Patamon quickly fuses with the Digi-egg and is engulfed by rings of yellow light that take shape as images of his two digivolutions appear._

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!

_**…**_

* * *

_Halsemon goes on the offensive again._

**Halsemon: **Tempest Wing!

_This time Halsemon shoot two rings from its eyes that stun two of them Meramons._

**TK: **It's working!

_Pegasusmon spreads his wings and gathers the power of the cosmos. Images of space are seen in his wings._

**Pegasusmon: **Star Shower!

_Multitudes of blue stars shoot from his wings and damage the Meramons. Kari turns to Gatomon._

**Kari: **Are you ready!

**Gatomon: **Always ask!

* * *

**Digi-Armour Energize theme**

_The D-terminal extends._

**Kari: **Digi Armour Energize!

_The Digi-egg of Light comes out._

* * *

**Armour Digivolve theme**

"_**Digimon!" **_

**Gatomon: **Gatomon Armour Digivolve to…!

_Gatomon quickly fuses with the Digi-egg and is engulfed by rings of pink light that take shape as an image of Angewomon appears._

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!

_**…**_

* * *

_Meanwhile The Digimon Emperor is travelling with a squadron of Airdramon that are carrying a DarkTyrannomon with a Dark Ring attached around his neck._

****Digimon Emperor**: **First I will test Agumon's strength and if I feel he's worthy than I will simply attach him with a Dark Ring, force him to digivolve into MetalGreymon and have him attack those kids. This is my best plan yet!

**Wormmon: **But uh…what about the problems you had with Andromon?

****Digimon Emperor**: **I've learned from my mistakes; if I can make a Rookie Digimon Digivolve while under my control then I can control its other forms as well.

**Wormmon: **Master you give me chills when you act all tough!

****Digimon Emperor**: **Oh, be quiet!

* * *

_Meanwhile, back with the digi-destined things are getting better._

**Nefertimon: **Cat-Eye Beam

_The Meramons are shot in their necks and drop on their backs as their Dark Rings break._

**Kari: **That's what you get for playing with fire!

* * *

**Digmon: **Gold Rush!

_Digmon launches his drill limbs and they strike a Meramon in the neck, destroying its dark ring._

**Cody: **Way to go Digmon!

* * *

**Halsemon: **Mach Impulse!

_Halsemon fires red energy blades from his helmet that breaks of another Dark Ring._

**Yolei: **Perfecto!

* * *

_The last Meramon tries to punch Flamedramon but he moves to the side and grabs its arm._

**Davis: **Go Flamedramon!

**Flamedramon: **Pegasusmon, now!

_Flamedramon tosses it over his shoulder and Pegasusmon takes the opportunity._

**Pegasusmon: **Equus Beam!

_Pegasusmon fires a green beam from his forehead and blasts Meramon to the ground while destroying its Dark Ring._

**TK: **That oughta dowse them!

* * *

_Tai and Agumon shout with glee._

**Agumon: **Alright!

**Tai: **Now that's what I'm talking about!

_Davis points at something on the horizon._

**Davis: **Look, over there!

* * *

_The Digimon Emperor arrives with his air force._

**TK: **It's Ken!

**Cody: **And DarkTyrannomon!

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (Cody): **A computer programmed turned Tyrannomon into the evil DarkTyrannomon! Watch out for his Fire Breath attack!

* * *

****Digimon Emperor**: **You Digi-fools never seem to learn, so I'm going to teach you who's in charge the hard way!

**Davis: **You're not teaching anyone anything Ken!

****Digimon Emperor**: **My name is the Digimon Emperor!

**Cody: **You should be ashamed of yourself! How could you use your gifts to hurt innocent creatures Ken!

****Digimon Emperor**: **I'll do whatever I want! And quite frankly, this is nothing but a game and you're all nothing but glitches that should never have appeared but that can be solved. Attack DarkTyrannomon!

_DarkTyrannomon roars and is released. He lands on the ground and walks forward. _

**Davis: **He doesn't look so tough! Take him guys!

_The Armoured Digimons run and fly forward for an attack._

**Flamedramon: **Fire Rocket!

**Halsemon: **Tempest Wing!

**Digmon: **Gold Rush!

**Pegasusmon: **Star Shower!

**Nefertimon: **Rosetta Stone!

_The five of them lunch their respective attacks and one by one they hit but DarkTyrannomon doesn't feel a thing and moves forward, causing them to loudly gasp in shock._

**Flamedramon: **He didn't even flinch!

_The digi-destined and Agumon are stunned as well._

**Yolei: **You were saying?

**Davis: **I take it back!

**Pegasusmon and Nefertimon: **Golden Noose!

_Pegasusmon and Nefertimon's leg ornaments glow and they create a rope of golden light. They catch DarkTyrannomon by the neck but he easily breaks through. _

**Pegasusmon: **It didn't work!

**DarkTyrannomon: **Fire Breath!

_It launches a large stream of fire from its mouth that engulfs both of them. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon scream in pain as they're blown back. TK and Kari are filled with shock._

* * *

**Kari: **Nefertimon!

**TK: **Pegasusmon!

**Agumon: **DarkTyrannomon is too strong! The only one who can take him on is Greymon!

**Tai: **Then you've got to digivolve Agumon but with that lousy control spire here, it's impossible!

**Davis: **Leave that to us! _Davis looks to Yolei and Cody. _Yolei, Cody you two take care of the control spire! The rest of us will handle this lizard freak!

**Yolei: **Consider it done!

**Cody: **Digmon, come on, we have to destroy the control spire!

**Yolei: **You too Halsemon!

_Digmon and Halsemon go to their respective partners._

**Digmon: **We're on our way!

_Cody and Yolei jump onto their respective partners and make their way to the control spire. TK calls out to Flamedramon, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon_

**TK: **Hey guys, the others are trying to destroy the control spire so for now just keep him distracted.

_Flamedramon jumps on Nefertimon and rides on her like a surfboard._

**Flamedramon: **Pardon me!

**Nefertimon: **No, go ahead, just don't scratch my wings or I'll be the one scratching you later on!

**Pegasusmon: **Let's keep him busy.

_Pegasusmon and Nefertimon fly in random directions making it hard for DarkTyrannomon to swipe them with his claws. _

**Pegasusmon: **Mane Wind!

_Pegasusmon launches millions of needles from his mane._

**Nefertimon: **Queen Paw!

_Nefertimon fires red shaped diamonds from her leg ornaments but DarkTyrannomon blocks them and uses his fire breath attack. Nefertimon descends and Flamedramon jumps to dodge. _

**Flamedramon: **Fire Rocket!

_Flamedramon is surrounded in a veil of fire and blasts off like a rocket toward DarkTyrannomon. He meets with his claw and flips in the air. Davis, Tai, Agumon, TK and Kari are getting anxious._

**TK: **How much longer can they hold out?

**Davis: **Long enough!

* * *

_Yolei and Cody have arrived by the Control Spire._

**Digmon: **Time to get drillin'! Rock Cracking! _Digmon cracks the ground with his drills._

**Halsemon: **Eagle Eye! _Halsemon launches lasers from his eyes._

_Their combined assault destroys the Spire._

**Yolei: **Timber!

* * *

_Tai and the others see the Spire topple down with glee. _

**Kari: **They did it!

_Ken isn't deterred at all._

**Wormmon: **Master, they just destroyed another Control Spire!

**Ken: **That's no matter!

_Wormmon looks at his mater in surprise; usually he gets infuriated when his creations get destroyed but now he isn't angry at all. Instead he snickers and motions to the Davis and the others._

**Ken: **Attack Airdramon!

_3 out of the 7 Airdramon fly in for an attack._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Tai brings outs his Digivice and the others look at Agumon with excitement._

**Tai: **Now it's your turn pal! You ready!

**Agumon: **I'm ready when you are Tai!

* * *

**Digivolution theme**

"_**Digimon!"**_

_The Digivice beams a light high above. Sparkles of light drop from above._

"_**Digimon",**_

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

_An orange beam of light pours from the top of the digi-zone and forms an image of a roaring Greymon that soon disappears. Agumon spins in the Digi-zone and gains data._

**Agumon: **Agumon Digivolve to…

_"**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

Greymon!

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!"**_

_**…**_

* * *

_Greymon stampedes into the fray and uses his horn to knock away the Airdramon and render them useless. He stops to roar loudly in the air. _

* * *

_Tai, TK and Kari are ecstatic to see Greymon in action again while Davis is so amazed he gives the same stupid look he gave when he first met Angemon._

**Tai: **Now that's what I call using your head! Go get 'em Greymon!

**Davis: **That's Greymon!

_Yolei and Cody and their digimons comeback._

**Yolei: **What did we miss!?

_Davis resumes his normal face and points at Greymon._

**Davis: **Just that!

_Everyone sees Greymon running/stomping in the distance._

**Halsemon: **I assume that's Agumon in his champion form.

_Cody and Yolei give off surprised gasps._

**Cody: **Wow so that's Greymon!

**Yolei: **That was really Agumon! Talk about a growth spurt!

* * *

****Digimon Emperor**: **_Ken smiles. _Excellent, he's here.

* * *

_Greymon runs past the 3 armoured Digimon._

**Greymon: **You guys protect the kids, I'll handle this! Nova Blast!

_Greymon launches a flame shot from his mouth and makes a direct hit. DarkTyrannomon flinches back in pain but isn't damaged. The two dinosaur Digimon grapple and are pushing against each other with all of their strength and neither of them seem to have the upper hand until Greymon manages push DarkTyrannomon back and whack him with his tail. DarkTyrannomon is knocked off balance and Greymon has him in a headlock._

* * *

**Tai: **That's it Greymon, show him who's boss!

_Greymon starts lifting DarkTyrannomon in the air as everyone roots for him. _

* * *

**Davis: **Do it!

_Greymon lifts him higher and higher._

* * *

**Kari: **That's it, show him what for!

_He's lifting the black dinosaur even higher._

* * *

**Yolei: **Go, go, go, go, GO!

* * *

_Greymon eventually pile drives his opponent into the ground causing a big tremor. He gets a distant away and aims for the Dark Ring._

**Greymon: **Nova Blast!

_Greymon launches another shot of flames and it engulfs DarkTyrannomon, incinerating his Dark Ring. He triumphantly roars. Upon seeing this, Davis, Tai and the others cheer with delight and their Digimons smile. The two goggle headed leaders raise their fists.  
_

**Tai & Davis: **Alright! You the Mon!

_Everyone runs towards Greymon who glares at the Digimon Emperor as DarkTyrannomon leaves._

**Greymon: **Looks like your Dark Rings are losing their edge.

**Tai: **Give yourself up, Ken!

**Davis: **Yeah, if that's the best you can do this then this'll be over before we know it!

**Digimon Emperor: **Number 1, my name is the Digimon Emperor and number 2, this was merely a test.

_The Digi-destined and their Digimons are baffled by this._

**Yolei: **What did he say?

**Cody: **A test? What do you mean?

****Digimon Emperor**: **I mean I've taken a particular interest in Greymon so I merely used DarkTyrannomon to test his strength and he has passed with flying colours. Congratulations Greymon. As a reward for passing my test you will herby have the honour of working for me. From now on I will be your new master and you will follow my orders without question! And I'm not requesting your cooperation Greymon, I'm demanding it!

_The kids and their digimons are appalled._

**Tai: **Fat chance, like that'll ever happen!

**Kari: **Dream on Ken, Greymon will never work for you!

**Davis: **Yeah, it's obvious your hair gel leaked into your brain!

**Greymon: **You heard 'em, I'd rather swallow a Numemon than serve you! Now come and get it! _Ken has his arms crossed. _Or should the 2 of us go at it; 1 on 1.

****Digimon Emperor**: **As much as I appreciate your offer Greymon, I'd rather we play Spear Throw!

_Ken gives the signal and the kids gasp in horror when they look up._

**TK: **No…he wouldn't!

**Cody: **But he is!

**Tai: **Greymon, get out of there; he's gonna slam you with a Dark Ring!

**Greymon: **WHAT?!

_Greymon looks up to see the Dark Ring flying towards him at high speed._

**Greymon: **But I hate Spear Throw!

_Before Greymon could escape the Dark Ring slams into his neck and he roars in pain. Tai, Davis and Flamedramon, Yolei and Halsemon, Cody and Digmon, TK and Pegasusmon and Kari and Nefertimon gasp in horror. __The Digimon Emperor has captured Greymon, the leading Digimon. He__ has his claws over his head and writhes in pain. Tai runs forward._

**Tai: **Greymon you've gotta fight it! Don't let the Dark Ring control you!

_Greymon tries to heed his partners support but the ring is too strong._

**Greymon: **Tai…

_When Greymon opens his eyes they are glowing blood red and he turns on his partner who backs up in fear._

**Tai: **Greymon…You in their buddy?

_Greymon roars and firs his Nova Blast._

**Flamedramon: **Look out!

_Flamedramon tackles Tai to the ground, barely avoiding the blast. The others stare in horror._

**TK: **I don't believe it, he caught Greymon!

**Yolei: **It can't be!

**Tai: **_Tai gets up and runs forward again. _Greymon, stop! It's me Tai! I'm your best friend, your partner! Don't you recognize me!

_Kari runs up to help to._

**Kari: **Greymon, please you have to fight the Dark Ring! We're your friends remember!

_Greymon roars in anger and Ken laughs._

****Digimon Emperor**: **It's no use! It may have worked on Andromon but it won't work now!

**Tai: **Let him go Ken, Greymon is not some toy you can use for your sick game!

****Digimon Emperor**: **I'm afraid in this case he is! _Ken holds up his Dark D-3. _And now Greymon, Digivolve into MetalGreymon and be my slave!

_Purple light shines from the Digivice and Greymon roars as he is engulfed in black light that forces everyone to cover their faces and walk far back. The Digimons watch in complete shock._

* * *

**Greymon: **Greymon Dark Digivolve to…

_Greymon is surrounded in an evil purple light that takes shape but instead of digivolving to MetalGreymon he digivolves into a form that traumatized Tai and Agumon for life._

SkullGreymon!

_**…**_

* * *

_SkullGreymon gives off a roar so loud and frightening it resonates through the area. Kari gasps and Tai becomes pale and is so shocked and horrified he is unable to process what he's just seen. The sight of the monster he once accidentally created is bringing up horrible memories._

**TK: **Oh no, it's SkullGreymon!

**Tai: **No…It…can't be!? Please not SkullGreymon! _Inside his pocket, Tai's Digivice is engulfed in purple electricity and changes into a sinister black colour, signifying his partners corruption.  
_

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Greymon absorbs dark energy and transforms. He becomes a hideous and deformed skeletal version of himself with an orange missile attached to his back._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (Tai): **I'll never forget that face. SkullGreymon is the corrupted Ultimate level form of Agumon and Greymon. The only thing more terrifying than his looks is his fighting skills and thirst for battle, especially his Dark Shot attack!

* * *

_Ken is confused with what just occurred; he was expecting MetalGreymon._

****Digimon Emperor**: **SkullGreymon?

_SkullGreymon roars with huge ferocity. 3 of the Airdramon attack but SkullGreymon swats them all away like flies._

**Wormmon: **Suddenly, this plan doesn't seem so good.

* * *

_TK and Kari are feeling nothing but complete terror but they're not as terrified as the traumatized Tai._

**Davis: **How can we beat that thing?

**Kari: **I have no idea!

_SkullGreymon walks by and ignores them._

**Davis: **Not even one!?

**TK: **I have one! _Davis looks to TK._

**Davis: **What?

**TK: **I say we run and after that we run some more!

**Davis: **That's not an idea, that's a cowardly retreat! Right Tai! _Davis looks to Tai to back him up but Tai is incredulous to what he just said. _Tai?

* * *

_SkullGreymon roars again and notices Flamedramon, Halsemon and Digmon recklessly charging in to attack him._

**Flamedramon: **Fire Rocket!

_Flamedramon launches multiple fireballs but SkullGreymon doesn't feel and thing. Flamedramon grunts as SkullGreymon backhands him away._

**Davis: **He got Flamedramon!

_Flamedramon hits the ground and de-digivolves back to Veemon._

* * *

_Digmon grunts when he gets ruthlessly kicked away._

**Cody: **Digmon no!

_Digmon has a not so gentle landing and de-digivolves back to Armadillomon._

* * *

_Halsemon is the next to fall and SkullGreymon swats him like a fly._

**Yolei: **Halsemon!

_Halsemon grunts as he crashes into the ground and degenerates to Hawkmon. _

* * *

_Now it's all up to Pegasusmon and Nefertimon who stand no chance of winning. SkullGreymon approaches the kids._

**Nefertimon: **Everyone run!

**Kari: **But we have to fight SkullGreymon!

**Pegasusmon: **Yes, great idea, stay clustered together so you'd make an easy target; get to safety!

_SkullGreymon attacks but he doesn't attack Tai and the others._

**SkullGreymon: **Dark Shot!

_The monster launches his missile at a distant control spire much to Ken's horror._

**Wormmon: **He's got good aim.

_The Dark Shot lands a hit and a bright and enormous explosion occurs. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon scream as they're blown back and so do the others._

**Davis: **I should probably have put on my goggles.

_The Control Spire disintegrates under SkullGreymon's overwhelming power. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon make their move._

**Pegasusmon and Nefertimon: **Golden Noose!

_The two of them attempt to tie up SkullGreymon but he grabs the rope and crashes them into the ground. They both scream as they're crushed down. SkullGreymon ruthlessly kicks Pegasusmon. The Flying Hope screams as he is sent flying._

**TK: **No, Pegasusmon!

_Pegasusmon degenerates to Patamon who screams as he drops to the ground unconscious._

* * *

_SkullGreymon grabs Nefertimon and puts the squeeze on her. Nefertimon screams in pain._

**Kari: **Ahhh! Nefertimon!

_Nefertimon de-digivolves back to Gatomon and the digital feline screams in agony as SkullGreymon tightens his grip._

**Kari: **Agumon, stop!

_Tai wants to say something but he's still frozen in terror and is unable to speak. Gatomon continues to scream in agony but manages to speak up._

**Gatomon: **Agumon, brother, please stop! Fight the rings power!

_Upon hearing Gatomon call him brother SkullGreymon softens his grip and his eyes become green. Gatomon looks at him in surprise and so do the others._

**Tai: **Agumon?

_Unfortunately it isn't enough and SkullGreymon's eyes become red again. He releases the small champion Digimon and then delivers a powerful punch. Gatomon screams in pain and slams into a big rock. She drops to the ground, injured and unconscious._

* * *

**Kari: **Gatomon!

_SkullGreymon roars with fury and launches another Dark Shot at another Control Spire in the distant, destroying it and causing a second blinding explosion. This really sets Ken off._

****Digimon Emperor**: **You wanna play rough! _Ken blows a whistle._

**TK: **I'm afraid to find out who he's calling.

* * *

_Loud stomps are heard in the distance. The gang look to see 5 DarkTyrannomons approaching SkullGreymon._

**Cody: **More DarkTyrannomon!

**TK: **This is gonna get ugly, we should get to safety now!

**Davis: **For once I'm with you, let's go guys!

_Everyone attempts to take cover behind a rocky hill but stop to notice Tai not moving and staring at SkullGreymon. Shock, trauma and disbelief are still etched on his face and who can blame him? If anyone else saw their Digimon Dark Digivolve into a monster then they'd be stunned beyond belief but now is a good time to run._

**Cody: **What's Tai doing?

**Yolei: **He's standing there like a statue!

**TK: **Tai move it!

_Tai doesn't listen and Kari quickly grabs his arms, desperately trying to bring him back to reality._

**Kari: **Brother, please we have to get out of here! Come back to reality! Tai!

_Tai continues to look at SkullGreymon with unparalleled fear and horror, unable to move. _

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Memories of him pushing Agumon and the rest of the group too hard, selfishly throwing himself in front of the evil Greymon to force Greymon to digivolve, SkullGreymon attacking everyone in sight and his de-digivolution back into Koromon wash over him like a tidal wave. _

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Tai: **I…can't…move…

_Davis runs up and grabs his other arm._

**Davis: **Listen Tai, we'll free Agumon later! For now, let's bail before we get barbecued!

_Tai still refuses to move what-so-ever due to his trauma. Seeing that words won't reach him, Davis turns to TK._

**Davis: **Hey TA, we're gonna have to drag him! Help me out here!

**TK: **Right!

_TK dashes over helps Davis drag Tai. The three of them and Kari catch up with Yolei and Cody and they watch the DarkTyrannomons head for SkullGreymon from a hill of rocks._

**Kari: **Why can't we ever fight anything short!

**Yolei: **Like a mouse!

_The DarkTyrannomon surround SkullGreymon and breathe high powered flamethrowers from their mouths and they engulf SkullGreymon who growls a bit._

**Davis: **With all that fire they can bake, fry and braze him, if he can't stand the heat, he'd better get out of the kitchen.

**TK: **Stop, you're making me wanna barbecue!

_SkullGreymon isn't feeling a thing and swats some of them away. He grabs one DarkTyrannomon and squeezes it. He tosses it and it slams into a large rise above the ground. The gang watches in fear._

**Davis: **He's throwing them around like rag dolls! Painful!

**Yolei: **Hope he doesn't get the idea to throw us around!

_SkullGreymon has another one in his merciless grip and throws it down into the lava pit._

**Kari: **He beat them all single handed!

_More DarkTyrannomon stampede into battle and launch fire breaths attack but SkullGreymon is getting annoyed. He grabs one of the DarkTyrannomon's and does something that'll never escape the Digi-destined's mind. He eats it. He inserts the viral dinosaur in his mouth and chews on it. Horror is all the Digi-destined can feel right now. Kari covers her mouth in fear._

**Kari: **Oh…my gosh…

**Cody: **He…he…ate it…

_Yolei is sick to her stomach and Davis and TK gasp in horror. Tai drops to his knees, absolutely mortified and unable to watch what his partner is doing._

* * *

_SkullGreymon goes on a ruthless rampage. He roars and stomps on some of the DarkTyrannomon._

_ He punches them to the ground and destroys them with his Dark Shot attack. _

_H__e grabs another 2 crushes their faces_

_He grabs more crunches them in his mouth where they die agonizing deaths_

_The last one attempts to run away but SkullGreymon captures it in its bony fingers and bends it, literally ripping him in half as it roared in pain, causing it to delete. Even Ken is horrified but what he's seeing. He doesn't care about the DarkTyrannomon but he's horrified to see how far beyond his control SkullGreymon is._

* * *

**TK: **I knew SkullGreymon was crazy but this is far beyond that.

_Cody digs his hands into his scalps._

**Cody: **This is a bad dream…please let this be a bad dream…

**Yolei: **_Yolei is crying in absolute fear. _We…we could be next…we've gotta get outta here, I can't watch anymore!

**Kari: **How could Agumon do such a thing?

**Davis: **It's not Agumon's fault, it's that Dark Ring.

* * *

_SkullGreymon roars but this time in exhaustion. Having used up all of his power, SkullGreymon de-digivolves into an unconscious Agumon with the Dark Ring strapped around his neck. Tai snaps out of his shock and gets back up._

**Tai & Kari: **Agumon!

* * *

_Tai slides down and runs for his fallen partner with the group following after him._

**Tai: **Agumon! Hang on buddy I'm coming!

_An Airdramon bites onto Agumon's tail and lifts him off the ground._

**TK: **That slimy creature's coming after him. And when I say slimy creature I mean Ken.

* * *

_Everyone become distraught at the sight of this, especially Tai and Kari._

**Tai: **Agumon!

**Kari: **Agumon!

**TK: **Let him go!

**Kari: **AGUMOOOOON!

**TK: **You'd better not hurt him Ken!

**Davis: **Yeah jerk!

_Tai rushes forward and Davis and the others follow._

**Tai: **Agumon, hang on, I'm coming pal! Agumon!

* * *

_Ken rides away on his Air force with the captured Agumon._

****Digimon Emperor**: **From defeat I snatch another victory. _The Digimon Emperor __insanely laughs as he goes farther and farther._

* * *

**Tai: **Let go of my partner you creep!

**Kari: **TK, Davis, somebody do something; they're getting away!

**Tai: **Agumon! AGUMOOOOOOOON!

_Everyone stops when they realize how far out he is. Davis, Tai, Yolei, Cody, TK and Kari helplessly watch Ken fly away. Tai gets on his knees and feels the need to cry. His partner_…_His best friend has been stolen away from him and is gonna be forced to go through torture beyond belief. Kari kneels down and wraps her arms around her older brother with tears as well while the others look at Tai with pity. Unable to hold back his tears, Tai shouts in the air._

**Tai: **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

_In the rocky area of the Digital World, Biyomon is forced into hiding after the Control Spires forced her to de-digivolve. Right now she's in the open and she gasps. She turns her head around with a pale expression, as if she sensed what has happened to her boyfriend._

**Biyomon: **Agumon…_All she can see is the night sky and a cloud that disturbingly looks like Agumon's face. A tear wells up in Biyomon's eyes. _Oh, Agumon…please be okay…

* * *

_Its night-time in the Real World and Izzy is stunned when he sees the number of black squares on the computer screen doubles._

**Izzy: **Whoa, that's the strangest thing I've seen since my internet configuration collapsed!

_An email is sent by Tai and Izzy gasps and stands up in shock upon reading it._

**Izzy: **What!? _The letter reads: _"The Digimon Emperor has captured Agumon and now the entire area he was guarding is under his control!"

_Izzy is horrified by this piece of news. The most powerful Digimon of the group has been captured._

**Izzy: **It can't be!? Agumon! Agumon is under the Digimon Emperor's control!? Then who's next? If he was able to get Agumon that means every one of our Digimons are in danger.

_Izzy stares at screen, unable to process what has happened._

* * *

**Narrator: **How will the Digi-destined rescue Agumon? The answer's on the next Digimon, Digital monsters!

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Man, SkullGreymon's an absolute monster but I guess we already knew that! Tai has just taken a really painful bullet.  
**

**Stealing a partner digimon is the very definition of 'Not Cool!' Now Ken's taken up permanent residence in the Digital World and has kidnapped Agumon. What forms of torture will the Digimon Emperor put the Digi-destined's most powerful Digimon through in order to have full control over him?**

**Can Tai look beyond his traumatizing experience with SkullGreymon and save his partner with help from his friends?**

**Find out on the Next Chapter: Episode 10 - The Captive Digimon**

* * *

**(What did you think of this chapter guys? Did you find the repeat of Agumon's failing digivolution scene funny? What did you think of Greymon vs Tyrannomon? SkullGreymon's rampage and Tai's trauma shock? Please review, I'd really appreciate it.)**


	5. Episode 10: The Captive Digimon

**Digimon season 2 - Ep 10 - The Captive Digimon  
**

Before we begin, thank you** Ackbarfan5556, DigimonAT0318 and MadDogLucario96** for reviewing my last chapter. Hope to get more from you guys and other people.

I'd also like to give special thanks to ****Ackbarfan5556 and DigimonAT0318 ****who's stories have provided great influence to my one.****  
****

Also, a shoutout to **doggy bye** for recently favouriting my story and **Felipexza** for following. The same goes for everybody else.

The changes for this episode is a reckless stunt performed by Sora and Biyomon, Tai telling the younger kids about SkullGreymon in a familiar and emotional way, a short battle between Agumon and Biyomon and the involvement of all the older kids. Enjoy.

* * *

**Patamon: **After finding out that Ken is the Digimon Emperor we decided to take action in the real world but we were too late. Ken escaped into the Digital World and now he's gonna be their full time. So we decided to head back along with Tai. We met up with Agumon and went in search for Ken but what we found were DarkTyrannomon and Meramon. We put the Meramon's flames out and Agumon digivolved to Greymon, defeating DarkTyrannomon but it wasn't over. Ken was interested in Greymon so he slapped him with a Dark Ring and tried to digivolve him into MetalGreymon but instead he digivolved into a form some of us would rather forget: SkullGreymon. Tai freaked out because he was reminded of our first encounter with SkullGreymon and who could blame him. As expected he went on a rampage and he easily took us out even when we armour digivolved, he even took out a control spire which made Ken unhappy. Good news he ran out of energy and de-digivolved to Agumon but the bad news was the Digimon Emperor made off with him and now we have to save Agumon before its too late! How could it possibly get any worse!?

* * *

_It's been a few hours since the Digimon Emperor captured. The older Digidestined except Mimi had gathered in the computer lab and the younger kids informed them of what happened. They were shocked and horrified to learn that Agumon was captured by the Digimon Emperor and to add insult to injury he was forced to Dark Digivolve to SkullGreymon once again. Hearing that name brought bad memories and they could see how upset Tai is._

* * *

_Tai is outside right now and he's sitting on a bench looking down in depression. It rains heavily and thunder roars from the sky; emphasising the misery he's feeling. Ever since his partner got captured Tai hasn't said a word and his eyes are completely lifeless. All he can say is a name._

**Tai: **Agumon…

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Tai thinks back to the Dark Ring getting slapped on Greymon's neck._

* * *

_Greymon Dark Digivolves to SkullGreymon and easily crushes the Armour Digimon._

* * *

_It horrifically kills every one of the DarkTyrannomon._

* * *

_It de-digivolves back to Agumon and is taken away right before their eyes._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Tai looks at his Digivice which had turned completely black when Agumon got captured. He ignores the rain soaking his clothes as he continues looking down. A few minutes later a certain red-haired girl comes by and that girl is Sora wearing her regular clothes. She gazes at her crush and the sight of him so miserable __is breaking her heart._

**Sora: **Oh, Tai…_The Child of Love attempts to cheer up Tai and walks over to him. _Hi, Tai. _Tai turns to see his crush standing next to him._

**Tai: **Hey, Sora.

**Sora: **Do you mind if I sit?

**Tai: **Sure, go ahead. _Sora sits next to him and looks at Tai with a worried expression._

**Sora: **How're you holding up?

**Tai: **I'm fine. Don't worry about me.

**Sora: **_Sora lowers her eyebrow. _Liar.

_Tai turns to her in surprise._

**Tai: **What?

**Sora: **You're lying! You say you're fine but you're not! You're hurting, and who can blame you! If Biyomon was taken I'd be miserable too!

**Tai: **Maybe so…but…it's not just that. It's the fact that I saw…him again. _Sora becomes even more worried._

**Sora: **You mean SkullGreymon, don't you?

**Tai: **Yes. The sight of SkullGreymon reminded me of what I did 3 years ago.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_The first appearance of SkullGreymon and his rampage hits his mind._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Tears begin to stream down Tai's face._

**Tai: **It was all my fault. I'm the one who forced Agumon to Dark Digivolve 3 years ago. I pushed him and all of you too hard. He's my partner and my best friend but in the end I let him down, I acted like a fool. I wanted him to Digivolve to the next level but instead I turned him into a monster.

_Sora herself is close to tears, she can't stand seeing her best friend in this state. Sora puts her hand on his._

**Sora: **Tai, it's okay; no one's mad at you. I know you're still traumatized from what happened but you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened.

**Tai: **Why? Wasn't it my fault?

**Sora: **Yes-I mean…! _Sora mentally kicks herself. _No! I…maybe a little…I…

**Tai: **Figures.

**Sora: **_Sora looks down, feeling bad. _I'm sorry Tai, I just wanted to…

_Tai turns to her in anger._

**Tai: **TAKENOUCHI! SHUT UP!

_Sora yelps and is hurtfully taken aback by what he just said. Tai realizes how badly he just hurt her crush and feels more ashamed than ever. He gets up with his head down and his hands in his pockets._

**Tai: **Sorry…I didn't mean to act like a jerk…

_He proceeds to walk away, prompting Sora to get up and reach out for him._

**Sora: **Tai, wait! _He halts._

**Tai: **Thanks for trying to cheer me up, I appreciate it…but…I need to be alone for the rest of the night. I'm sorry.

_He leaves and walks back home. Sora could do nothing but watch the Child of Courage walk in the rain in sadness and looks down._

**Sora: **Tai…

* * *

_On his way home, Tai thinks about everything that's happened and the way he treated Sora. _

**Tai: **I'm just pathetic…_More tears stream down Tai's face._

* * *

_Unbeknownst to him, he's walking past Davis' apartment and the Inheritor of Courage sees him walking in the rain. He'd like to go and talk to him but it's best to let him be alone for now. Two things he does know is that they will free Agumon and the Digimon Emperor will pay._

* * *

_In Tai's house Kari is lying against her bed, hugging her knees. She's thinking about everything that has happened since they went to the Digital World today. What Ken has done to her brother and Agumon was unforgivable to say the least. It makes her miserable remembering how broken and lifeless Tai looked when they were back in the real world._

_She turns to Gatomon and notices the cat Digimon crying and sobbing while hugging her knees as well. Kari is crestfallen to see her partner like this and puts her hands on her._

**Kari: **Gatomon…It'll be alright…

**Gatomon: **Kari…why did this have to happen…why did he have to take Agumon…?

**Kari: **I know how you feel…it's awful…

**Gatomon: **He was my brother…_Gatomon outright hugs Kari who hugs her back. _I miss him Kari…I miss him so much.

**Kari: **I know Gatomon…I miss him too…_Tears stream down Kari's face and they let out their emotions. _

* * *

_Tai opens the door and walks into his apartment after taking his shoes off. He sees his mother and father gazing at him with worried expression. Judging from their faces Kari told them what happeened to him and Agumon. Minutes later the entire family is having dinner, except Tai isn't having much due to his misery. Yuuko and Susumu are just as miserable. They haven't met Agumon yet but they can tell he meant so much to Tai._

**Yuuko: **Do you want more meatloaf sweetie. _Yuuko offers some up in an attempt to lighten the mood._

**Tai: **No thanks, I'm not hungry. _She puts it away, realizing if Tai is turning down her cooking then this is more serious than she thought.  
_

_Susumu puts a comforting hand on his son's shoulder._

**Susumu: **I know it looks bad son. But trust me, I'm sure you'll get Agumon back.

**Tai: **I know I can…but that's…not the only thing…I…saw him again?

**Yuuko: **Him who? _Kari realizes who he's talking about and becomes just as dejected._

**Kari:** SkullGreymon. _Their parents turn to Kari._ Ken tried to have Agumon digivolve to MetalGreymon but he became monster skeleton called SkullGreymon.

**Susumu: **A giant fossil? _He can't help but chuckle but stops when he sees Gatomon stern expression._

**Gatomon: **You wouldn't be laughing if you saw what that thing can do. _She and Kar shudder, remembering the way SkullGreymon brutally killed those DarkTyrannomon. Kari pauses when she hears her brother say he 'saw him again'. She hasn't been told about Tai's first encounter with SkullGreymon._

**Kari: **Tai, when you said you 'saw him again', does this mean this has happened to Agumon before? _Tai looks down of the floor. He hates having this conversation but Kari has a right to know. He just isn't ready to talk about it._

**Tai: **I don't want to talk about it, sis…Not yet anyway.

**Kari:** But you promise to tell me soon.

**Tai: **I promise.

**Yuuko: **Maybe you both should get some sleep, you'll need it.

**Tai: **Okay. _The siblings and Gatomon get up from their seats and make their way to their respective rooms._

**Kari: **_Kari stops by her door. _Tai! _Her brother turns to her. _I promise we'll get Agumon back.

_Tai nods and heads into his room. The Tai, Kari, Gatomon and the other Digi-destined have an uncomfortable night._

* * *

_The next day the school is having a staff training day so students gett to take a day off. Sora is already in the school way before the others after having breakfast and it continues raining heavily outside. She manages to contact Biyomon and chats with her about everything that's happened. Biyomon is heartbroken over her boyfriend and so is Sora._

**Biyomon: **It's horrible…It's absolutely horrible…

**Sora: **I know…

**Biyomon: **I just can't believe what's happened. Agumon was so sweet and strong. The thought of him under Digimon Emperor's control…I…_She begins to cry. _I can't take it Sora…I just can't take it! _She drops to her knees. _I want my Agumon back!

**Sora: **I'm so sorry Biyomon…I'm feeling the same way you're right now.

**Biyomon: **How so?

**Sora: **_Sora thinks back to Tai. _After what happened to Agumon, Tai became heartbroken. His eyes were so lifeless; it was as if he left this world. _Sora begins to cry herself. _Just seeing him so broken like that breaks my heart. _Sora does her best to hold back her tears. _

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Thinking about Tai causes her to remember all the times he's saved her, especially in Datamon's pyramid_

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_After reflecting on everything Tai has done for her, Sora knows what she must do and looks up in determination._

**Sora: **Tai has risked so much for me in the past. And now I've got to do the same for him. _Sora gets up from her seat and looks at the screen. _Biyomon! Do you have any idea where Ken's holding Agumon prisoner?

**Biyomon: **Well, I heard rumours from some slaves that Agumon is somewhere in Rail town. It's not far from where I am right now.

**Sora: **Then that's where I'm going! I'm gonna save Agumon!

_Biyomon is shocked at hearing this._

**Biyomon: **But Sora! It'll be dangerous; that place is crawling with Control Spires!

**Sora: **I don't care! I can't get that image of Tai's face from yesterday out of my head, completely dead to the world! What Ken has done sickens me! The longer Agumon stays his slave, the worse it gets for both him and Tai! I have to fix this somehow and I won't let anything stand in my way.

**Biyomon: **_Biyomon is in admiration of her partner's decision, causing her to smile. _Well then, in that case, I'm going with you! I love Agumon too much to lose him, he's always been there for me whenever I needed him and I won't leave him to suffer. Besides, two heads are better than one, right?

**Sora: **_Sora smiles gratefully at her partner. _Thank you, Biyomon. I knew I could count on you. _She brings up the Digi-port. _Luckily the Digital Gate is open, so I don't need the D3 to go in today.

_She holds out her Digivice and the screen glows._

**Sora: **Agumon, hold on! You'll be reunited with Tai soon!

_The computer sucks her in and she's sent to Biyomon's location._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Tai has come to grips with what has happened to Agumon in his sleep and is determined to save him. He looks out the window, still distraught over what happened to Agumon and his digivolution into SkullGreymon which was a nightmare Tai would rather forget. Kari arrives in his room._

**Tai: **Hold on Agumon, I'll be their soon.

_Kari puts a hand on her brother's shoulder._

**Kari: **Don't worry Tai, we'll get Agumon back.

_Tai looks at Kari, knowing he can always depend on her sister to cheer her up._

**Tai: **I know.

_Gatomon herself is still in bit of despair after seeing her brother being snatched away by Ken._

**Gatomon: **Please be okay Agumon.

**Kari: **I'll go round up Davis and TK and we'll meet you at school. Izzy said he'll get Cody and Yolei told me she'd be there soon.

**Tai: **Okay but don't be late.

**Kari: **Don't worry, we won't.

* * *

_Few moments later Davis, TK and Kari are rushing through the rain with their umbrellas over their heads and while holding their Digimon because they're late._

**Kari: **Hurry!

**TK: **We're late!

**Davis: **Quit flashing.

_They're now dashing through the hallway and enter the computer lab where the Cody, Tai, Izzy and Upamon are waiting.  
_

**Tai: **You guys are late.

**Kari: **We're so sorry Tai.

**Davis: **Hey don't blame Kari, It's my fault we're late; I had an appointment for my haircut but when I looked in the mirror I realized my hair was perfect.

**TK: **The problem is he was looking in the mirror for over an hour!

**Tai: **But what about Agumon!?

**Davis: **Have him make his own appointment! _Tai growls at Davis' unserious attitude in light of Agumon's current situation._

**Kari: **Davis if you're gonna be a member of the Digi-destined you have to think less of your hair and more of the team.

**Davis: **Okay.

**Kari: **Now let's go and save Agumon!

**Izzy: **Before we do that, I have some bad news!

**Tai: **What is it?

**Izzy: **Sora went to the Digital World all by herself.

**Everyone: **WHAT!?

**TK: **What do you mean she went by herself?!

**Izzy: **I found out that the Digital Gate was open some time ago and Sora used it go to the Digital World!

**Davis: **Dude! I knew Sora was rebellious, but this…

**Tai: **How could she do something so stupid!?

**Izzy: **She's doing it for you Tai.

_Tai gasps in surprise and lets go of his anger._

**Tai: **She's…doing this for me…?

**Izzy: **That's right. She left a note. _Izzy hands over a letter to Tai. The others gather around it and read it._

* * *

_In the Digital World Sora and Biyomon walk through the badlands and in her mind, Sora reads out her letter._

Dear Tai and everyone,

If you're reading this letter, then you'll know that I've went to the Digital World. Biyomon and I are going to rescue Agumon. I'm sorry, I know it probably suicide and I'm likely to get killed but I just have to do this. Tai, you're my best friend and you mean so much to me and I couldn't stand seeing you so upset and broken yesterday. I knew I had to do something to help you. Don't worry, I'll be okay. I have Biyomon with me after all. I promise Tai, you and Agumon will be back together in no time, I swear.

Love Sora.

* * *

_Tai is in disbelief with what he just read. Sora is risking her life to make Tai happy even after he yelled at her yesterday. He knew the she cared about him but he didn't think it would be this much._

**Tai: **Sora…

_Davis and the others are smiling._

**Davis: **Whoa! I've gotta say, Sora's got guts.

**Cody: **I agree, what she's doing may be foolhardy but at the same time it's brave.

**Kari: **Sora cares about you Tai and now she's risking her life to save Agumon for you.

**DemiVeemon: **Say Tai does the ending of the letter mean Sora's in love with you.

_Tai gasps in surprise and blushes._

**Tai: **Uh…well…no…I mean yes…I mean…I don't know!

_Davis slides by and teasingly nudges Tai._

**Davis: **You know Tai, if you ever need some advice on women, I'm an expert. Trust me.

**Tai: **_Tai nervously pushes Davis back. _Uh…yeah…I think I can do without your "advice". _He immediately turns to Izzy with a serious expression. _In any case, we have to go now! Sora may be in real danger! I have to find her!

**Izzy: **I agree, with all the control spires in the Digital World, Biyomon won't be able to Digivolve! The gate is ready for you guys to use!

**Tai: **Then let's go! Come on!

**TK: **But where's Yolei and Poromon?

**Izzy: **She's cleaning her glasses.

**Davis: **As big as her glasses are that could take hours, when're people gonna learn to wear goggles.

**Tai: **Well hurry up and go find her so we can leave already! Agumon and Sora are probably begging for our help right now!

**Davis: **Ok, ok! _Not wanting to anger Tai any further, Davis runs out the door followed by Cody._

**Cody: **I'll go too.

_When they run out the door, Yolei is already standing there holding Poromon much to their surprise._

**Cody: **Yolei!

_Due to her fear of SkullGreymon from last time, Yolei is depressed and is speaking in a monotone voice._

**Yolei: **Hey how're you doing?

_Yolei sombrely walks in with her head down. _

**Tai: **Yolei we've been waiting for you to go to the Digital World! We're going to catch up with Sora and save Agumon!

**Davis: **And show that Digital Emperor who's boss! _Davis notices that Yolei isn't very enthusiastic today. _Huh? What's wrong?

_Poromon flies out of her arm to get a better look at her._

**Poromon: **Aren't you excited to go to the Digi World?

**Yolei: **I'm not going.

**DemiVeemon: **Why not? Tell us what's wrong so we can help.

_Tai is extremely vexed._

**Tai: **Well I can see you're the last person I would ever turn to if I was in trouble and need of some help.

_Yolei becomes even more depressed so Kari walks over to calm her brother down._

**Kari: **Be nice Tai.

**Tai: **I'm sorry I'm just worried about Agumon and Sora. I don't want any of you to put yourselves in danger if you feel like you're not up to the challenge so maybe it would be best if you stayed here Yolei. I don't want anyone going if their heart's not into it.

_Kari nods in agreement._

**TK: **And if it'll make you feel better Yolei, you can stay and do my maths homework just to keep yourself busy.

**Davis: **Mine too.

**Cody: **Now that I think about it my Kendo sticks could use some polishing.

**Yolei: **It's alright if I don't go?

**Izzy: **Sure you can make day of cleaning, maths homework and all those other fun things you love.

**Yolei: **You sure?

**Gatomon: **What do I have to do, hold up a sign? If everyone says you should stay then you should stay!

**Poromon: **Gatomon's right Yolei. _Yolei looks at her partner in surprise. _If you don't feel like going to the Digital World then I don't feel like going either.

**TK: **Now that that's finally settled, let's go get Agumon.

**Kari: **Right. _Kari walks up to the computer and brings out her Digivice. _If everyone's ready let's go Digi-destined! Digi-port open!

* * *

**Here we go theme**

_A flash of light blasts from the computer and one by one the new digidestined (minus Yolei) along with their Digimon and Tai fly through the Digi-port. _

_**…**_

* * *

_Meanwhile Ken or rather the Digimon Emperor is contemplating about his most recent setback: His lack of control over Agumon._

**Digimon Emperor: **_"The Dark Rings keep failing me. First there was Andromon." Andromon puts down Kari and snaps his Dark Ring off. "Then SkullGreymon." SkulGreymon's Dark Shot attack destroys the Control Spire._

****Digimon ****Emperor**: **The Dark Ring… _Ken brings up an image of the Dark Ring. _There must be a flaw with it but what could it be? Is it just not powerful enough?

_On another screen is Greymon who somehow digivolved from Agumon and is in one of Ken's testing area unconscious._

****Digimon ****Emperor**: **Ooh, I can still experiment on Greymon.

**Wormmon: **Here we go again.

* * *

_As this happens, the others are back in the area Agumon was taken from. Tentomon meets them at tree that was turned into more or less a twig tree._

**Tentomon: **It's good to have the whole gang back. Welcome to my tree house, actually it's not much of a tree house anymore since SkullGreymon disintegrated it, now it's more of a twig house. That's okay; I was planning on redecorating anyway.

**Davis: **We don't care about your stupid tree Tentomon; we're here to stop the Digital Emperor from hurting more Digimon.

**Tai: **It's incredibly important we stop him; if he continues to gain power like this he'll threaten the entire Digital World.

_Cody swings an old stick as if it was Kendo stick and almost ends up hitting Armadillomon in the process. _

**Armadillomon: **Hey watch it Cody, be careful!

**Cody: **I'm sorry but that Ken makes me so angry!

**Armadillomon: **Yeah me too! _Cody suddenly becomes calm again._

**Cody: **Armadillomon, you really need to control your temper!

**Patamon: **How in the Digi-World are we gonna find out where Agumon is? And we don't which way Sora went.

**TK: **Tentomon will help.

**Veemon: **Now that Tentomon is out of his tree maybe we can climb to the top and have a look around.

**Davis: **Yeah!

**Tentomon: **And don't touch my tree!

_Both their faces drop. Tai thinks about how Ken forced Greymon to digivolve into SkullGreymon and how he once did the same thing years ago and that causes him to well up with anger and clench his fists, worrying everyone around him._

**Kari: **You okay?

**Gatomon: **Tai hasn't been this angry since I popped his soccer ball with one of my claws.

**TK: **He certainly has a right to be.

**Gatomon: **All this sitting around is making my paws itch, let's get going.

**Tentomon: **Good idea! I'll go see what I can find. _Tentomon flies off in the distance. _And don't touch my tree; I know exactly how many pieces of bark are on it.

**Kari: **Everything will be okay Tai.

**Tai: **I know.

_Tai walks off and everyone follows him. As they walk, Davis speaks to Kari. _

**Davis: **Man I know Tai's furious with Ken Digi-napping Agumon but it looks more than that.

**Kari: **Tai's also angry with the Digimon Emperor for digivolving Greymon into SkullGreymon as well.

**Davis: **I guess I can't blame him, Agumon really went ballistic when he dark digivolved, not even Ken could control him.

_Unfortunately Tai hears this and clenches his fists in anger. Kari glares at Davis._

**Kari: **Davis would it kill you to be a bit more sensitive!?

_Davis realized what he's just done and feels bad._

**Davis: **Sorry Tai, I didn't mean any offence by it, really!

**Tai: **It's okay Davis, I know firsthand that SkullGreymon is completely out of control which is why I won't allow it to happen again.

**TK: **Don't worry; when we're through with Ken, SkullGreymon will be nothing but a bad memory!

**Tai: **_"Agumon…hold on pal, I'm on my way. Sora…Do you really care this much about me?"_

_The red-haired girl had been Tai's best friend ever since they first met when they were little kids. They've always been there for each other whenever either of them needed a shoulder to lean on. They'd done a lot of things together so it felt wrong for Tai to not be able to help her find Agumon. If Sora and and Biyomon get caught then they're likely to get killed and he feels it'd be on him. It isn't like Sora to do something so dangerous and reckless, that's usually Tai's thing. His mind flashes back to her letter and he realizes that Sora cared for her best friend so much that she seeing him so heartbroken was breaking her heart, so she was willing to put herself in danger just for him and Agumon._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Tai thinks back to the day Greymon first Digivolved to MetalGreymon. Sora was kidnapped by a small robot digimon called Datamon and it was up to Tai to save him while everyone else kept Etemon busy._

**Tai:** I'll never forget what happened at Datamon's pyramid. You got captured so I had to save you, I felt it was my fault for treating it all as if it were a video game.

_Tai remembers standing in front of the electric fence._

**Tai:** I was scared to go beyond the electric firewall because I was afraid of dying for real. But I did it anyway because all that mattered was saving you.

_Tai fearfully stretches out his hands and shouts as he plunges it through the wall. That act of courage caused his Crest to glow that day._

**Tai:** Then when Datamon was about to send you in Digital Limbo I rushed in without thinking. I didn'tt care about myself, all I cared about was saving you and that was it. That was the day I regained my courage.

_Sora screams as she's sent plumetting into Etemon's Dark Network but Tai manages to grab him in time._

**Sora: **Tai let go, or we'll both fall!

**Tai: **Shut up, I made a promise to save and protect you no matter what so I'm keeping that promise! Just hang on!

* * *

_Scenes then shift to the battle with Diaboramon when WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon fused to form Omnimon and destroyed all the copies with help from everyone else._

**Tai: **It was the same situation when we fought Diaboramon. You got blasted off and was falling. Despite our argument over some hairclip I had to jump in and save you because the truth is...I love you.

_Tai jumps off Omnimon to reach out for Sora who was blasted off of Garudamon. He grabs her in time and onto Omnimon's toe while holding onto her as tight as possible._

**Sora: **Tai let go or we'll both fall!

**Tai: **No way! I'm not gonna let go!

**Sora: **Please, Tai don't do this! I'm just not worth it to you anymore!

**Tai: **Shut up! Are you trying to insult me!? Don't you dare say that! You're my best friend Sora and I made a promise to save and protect you no matter what so I'm keeping that promise! Just hang on!

_Sora gasps and so does Tai when he realizes he just said the same words he spoke to her when he grabbed her hand to stop her from falling in Etemon's dark network. As a result, a special feeling which they had forgotten for 1 week returns. The both of them realize how much they mean to each other and Sora warmly smiles at Tai._

**Sora: **Tai…_Tai returns that smile._

* * *

_Scenes then shift to the kiss they both had in the aftermath of the event, a sign of their reconcilliation._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Tai: **_"__Sora..." The goggle-headed leader sadly smiles, Sora's now displaying the same courage just to make him happy and he'll be forever grateful._ _'Hang on Sora, I'm coming. I've already lost Agumon, I'm not gonna lose YOU to Ken either."_

* * *

_Speaking of Ken, he performs his experiment on Greymon._

****Digimon Emperor**: **Greymon, the time has come. _Greymon awakens. _Greymon Dark Digivolve!

_Ken's D3 glows and a purple aura surrounds Greymon again._

* * *

**Greymon: **Greymon Dark Digivolve to…

_Greymon is surrounded in an evil purple light that takes shape _

SkullGreymon!

_**…**_

* * *

_As expected, SkullGreymon goes on an uncontrollable rampage and begins hitting everything around him. He uses every ounce of strength he has to escape._

**Wormmon: **Look master, he's trying to escape and we just had those walls re-stuccoed.

_Ken is awed and shocked with SkullGreymon's raw power._

****Digimon ****Emperor**: **He's too powerful; he's overloading the Dark Ring! I must transfer more power to it.

_Even after doing that, SkullGreymon is still completely out of control and doesn't obey. SkullGreymon launches his Dark Shot attack at the wall. It explodes and creates a huge hole. He fires again and the whole is big enough for him to escape through which he attempts to do but instead he gets electrified the moment he touches the fence. SkullGreymon roars in pain._

****Digimon ****Emperor**: **That was close!

_The monstrous Digimon lands and degenerates to Greymon._

**Wormmon: **You can't control SkullGreymon, he's too powerful! _Ken is clearly determined._

****Digimon ****Emperor**: **Oh yeah, wanna bet!

**Wormmon: **Please master let's just let him go!

****Digimon ****Emperor**: **Be quiet! _Ken gets up and holds his Digivice. _Greymon Dark Digivolve!

**Wormmon: **_"Why won't he ever listen to me?"_

* * *

_As Greymon goes through more torture, Davis Armour Digivolves Veemon after everyone spots a control spire on the hill._

**Tai: **Look a control spire; this is one of the areas controlled by the Digimon Emperor.

_Flamedramon prepares to destroy it until something comes up from the ground. _

**Davis: **Something's coming; careful Flamedramon!

_It's a Woodmon with a dark ring around his head. _

**Woodmon: **I am Woodmon, I can't be defeated!

**Flamedramon: **Flame Shield!

_Flamedramon surrounds himself in fiery aura and attacks before Woodmon can even move. Woodmon crashes into the Control Spire._

**Woodmon: **Hey, I've been defeated! _Control Spire cracks and topples over. Woodmon catches it and the Dark Ring vaporizes. He looks around, unsure of what is going on. _What happened to me, who're you!

**Tai: **Hey Woodmon, do you know where the Digimon Emperor can be found?

**Woodmon: **Well, I'm not really sure but I think he went that way! _Woodmon points in the direction. _

**Tai: **Thanks a bunch, go, go!

_Everyone runs in the direction Woodmon pointed in._

**Woodmon: **Wait, can't I get a little help here? _Flamedramon de-digivolves to Veemon and follows and forgets about Woodmon. _Seriously, big spire, really heavy!

_Woodmon is crushed into the ground but he's fine._

* * *

_Back in the real world, outside waiting by the entrance are Joe and Mimi (Who's come back again from America) who are both donning their regular outfits._ _They're waiting by the tree for Matt as it now rains lightly and the three of them become slightly worried._

**Joe: **Matt's running a bit late, where is he?

**Mimi: **Yeah, usually this is to be expected of you Joe.

**Joe: **Hey! _Before an argument could break out Joe spots Matt coming by._ Look there he is! _Joe waves at him. _Over here Matt!

_Matt comes from the corner and waves back as he walks closer, also wearing his regular clothes.  
_

**Matt: **Hey there! Sorry I'm late!

_Mimi becomes ecstatic upon seeing her crush and runs over to him._

**Mimi: **MATT! _She tackles him for a fierce hug, causing him to turn red. _Long time no see!

_She let's go and hands over a packet of chocolate._

**Mimi: **Here, I got you a present!_ She hugs him again. _Oh boy, it's so good to see you!

_After letting go, Matt can't help but sheepishly smile at his strawberry-blonde crush that he's still in love with ever since they were kids._

**Matt: **Yeah you too. You haven't changed at all Mimi…well except for your hair. You look quite beautiful.

_Mimi can't help but blush and stroke her hair from her "boyfriend's" compliment about her hair._

**Mimi: **Thanks, that's so sweet of you. By the way I got that bouquet of flowers you sent me last week.

**Matt: **Did you like them?

**Mimi: **I loved them; they were so wonderful and beautiful! Thank you so much Matt! _She quickly gives Matt a big kiss on the cheek, causing him to comically yelp and turn deep red. _

**Joe: **_Joe walks over to Matt. _Thanks for coming by Matt. Sorry you had to skip band practice to help us.

**Matt: **No, it's fine. _He assumes a stern expression. _After what Izzy told me, it's obvious there are far more important things than my band practice right now.

_Joe and Mimi worriedly look down, having been told about the duo of Courage's predicament._

**Mimi: **I heard what happened from Kari. Poor Tai must be devastated.

**Joe: **Come on, let's go inside.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Yolei is still depressed over not wanting to go with the others and looks at herself in the mirror. She finishes cleaning her glasses for the 3__rd__ time. The rain outside seems to have died down a lot but the sky is still looking grimly cloudy._

**Yolei: **_"Huh, I cleaned my glasses for the 3__rd__ time today and I'm still not happy, weird." Yolei brings up her Digivice to communicate. _Tai, guys is everything okay. _Yolei groans in shame. _They probably don't wanna talk to me anymore after I let them down.

**Mimi: **Hi, Yolei!

_Yolei turns to see Matt, Joe and Mimi walking up to her._

**Yolei: **Mimi! Matt, Joe! What're you all doing here?

**Joe: **We came to help out with saving Agumon.

**Mimi: **Why aren't you in the Digital World Yolei? Shouldn't you be helping everyone else?

**Yolei: **_Yolei looks down. _I didn't feel like going today.

**Matt: **Huh? _The older kids are quite surprised. _Why? From what I've seen and heard, you're always the most excited to go to the Digital World.

**Yolei: **Normally I would be but today I just didn't feel up to it.

**Joe: **Is something wrong?

_Yolei remains silent and Mimi is increasingly worried. She turns to the boys._

**Mimi: **You guys go to Izzy; I'll try and talk to Yolei.

**Matt: **Are you sure?

**Mimi: **_She grins. _Don't worry, I've got this.

_Matt and Joe decide to leave the girls alone and head to the computer lab. Mimi leans by the tap next to Yolei. She gives her friend a compassionate expression._

**Mimi: **Yolei, I want to help you, so if there's anything bothering you, talk to me about it. If you keep whatever's on your mind bottled up inside you, you'll only feel more depressed.

**Yolei: **_Yolei sighs and relents. _The thing is Mimi; I always thought that this battle with the Digimon Emperor would be a complete piece of cake…but after what happened to poor Agumon yesterday…I realized I couldn't be any more wrong. Do you know what Ken forced him to become. _Mimi's face drops; understanding what Yolei's referring to._

**Mimi: **I do. Ken forced Agumon to Digivolve into SkullGreymon…its awful; Tai must've been heartbroken.

**Yolei: **He was. I'll never be able to get it out of my head. SkullGreymon didn't care who it hurt. It ate and destroyed Digimon without any mercy. It was horrible… If that were Hawkmon, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself and yet…I still take things easy but I guess that's just who I am or maybe I still don't get the bigger picture. The truth is Mimi…I…I've never been so scared before in my life. _She looks directly at Mimi. _I know I'm a Digi-destined but I…

_Mimi compassionately puts both her hands on Yolei's and holds them off while giving a warm smile._

**Mimi: **Yolei, it's okay? It's alright to be afraid. Being a Digi-destined doesn't mean you don't have the right to be scared.

**Yolei: **It doesn't?

**Mimi: **Of course not. Everyone is scared of something. I was scared of a lot of things when I was your age, especially SkullGreymon.

_Yolei widens her eyes in surprise._

**Yolei: **You mean…This isn't the first time Agumon dark digivolved?

**Mimi: **_Mimi looks down in sadness. _Sadly, no. Don't tell Tai I told you but 3 years ago he forced Greymon to Digivolve into SkullGreymon by accident. _Yolei gasps in horror._

**Yolei: **I had no idea.

**Mimi: **It was a horrible experience for everyone, especially Tai. I can only imagine how Tai felt when he had to watch his partner get turned into a giant fossil monster. All of us are still scared of SkullGreymon to this day Yolei, but we have to overcome our fears. If we don't, then our friends will get hurt and the Digital World will get destroyed. You don't want that, do you?

**Yolei: **Of course not! I want to protect my friends, especially you; you're like a sister to me!

**Mimi: **Oh…thanks Yolei, you're like a sister to me too.

_Yolei takes a deep breath and slaps her face with both hands. She yells out and looks straight up at the ceiling with her fists pumped._

**Yolei: **You're right, what am I doing?! Standing here wallowing in depression isn't gonna help anyone. If everyone else can face their fears, then so can I!

**Mimi: **That's the spirit! There's that smile I love to see so much!

**Yolei: **Thanks, Mimi! Guess I really needed that! Come on, let's go!

_Yolei walks forth to the computer room._

**Mimi: **I'm right behind you, sis! _Mimi follows her friend._

* * *

_As this happens Izzy communicates with Tentomon._

**Izzy: **I've got good news Tentomon; I've called all of the older kids for back-up. Matt, Joe, and Mimi should be arriving here shortly. We'll all go to the Digital World to help rescue Agumon.

**Tentomon: **I've got good news too Izzy. According to my information, Agumon should be found in Rail Town.

**Izzy: **That's great Tentomon! I'll let them know. _Izzy begins typing in the message._

**Tentomon: **And tell them to stay out of my tree.

**Izzy: **Uh…Will do.

_Matt and Joe enter the computer lab._

**Matt: **Hey, Izzy!

_Izzy stops typing and turns to see Matt and Joe coming in._

**Izzy: **Hey, guys. Glad you could make it.

**Joe: **Sorry if we're late.

**Izzy: **No, you made it just in time. _Izzy notices someone's not with them. _Say, where's Mimi?

**Matt: **Well…she's…

**Mimi: **Standing right behind you.

_Yolei and Mimi stand by the door and enter the computer lab._

**Izzy: **Mimi, Yolei!

**Mimi: **Hi Izzy, it's been a long time, hasn't it?

**Izzy: **It sure has. _He turns to Yolei. _By the way Yolei, are you feeling any better?

**Yolei: **I'm feeling great now thanks to Mimi. I just needed help clearing my head.

**Matt: **That's great!

**Yolei: **So is everybody doing okay in the Digital World?

**Izzy: **Tentomon may have found Agumon!

**Yolei: **I wanna help; please let me tell them okay.

_Izzy doesn't mind and steps out of the way._

**Izzy: **Oh sure, just tell them about Rail Town and something about Tentomon saying to stay out of his tree.

**Yolei: **Got it._ Yolei types in and sends the message. _There, they should receive the message any second now.

**Joe: **There's nothing else we can do here so let's go to the Digital World and help out.

**Matt: **From the way things have been looking, they'll need all the help they can get.

**Izzy: **I'm not standing on the sidelines this time. I'm coming too.

**Mimi: **Me too.

**Yolei: **_Yolei gets and holds out her Digivice. _Then what're we waiting for?! Let's go and save Agumon!

**Poromon: **Wait for me Yolei.

_The Digi-port sucks Yolei and Poromon in and Mimi aims her Digivice at the portal too._

**Mimi: **I'm right there with you!

_The Digi-port sucks Mimi in too and the boys are surprised with what they witnessed._

**Joe: **Well, that was something.

**Izzy: **Tell me about it, though I'm not surprised. Yolei is a lot like Mimi.

**Matt: **You can say that again, those two never let anything get them down for long. But at any rate, let's go before the gate closes!

**Izzy & Joe: **Right!

_They boys hold up their Digivices and get sucked right inside after the girls_

* * *

_On the other side, Davis receives it on his D-Terminal._

**Davis: **I just got mail from Yolei.

**Armadillomon: **What does it say?

**Davis: **It says, "Tentomon has found out that the Digimon Emperor has Agumon somewhere in Rail Town. P.S. Tentomon also says to stay out of his tree." I don't see any point in that last sentence but the first part is just what we need.

**Tai: **In that case, let's quickly head to Rail Town.

**Cody: **Right.

_Cody steps up first but accidentally steps on a foot panel hidden in the dirt and it shoot out a blinding red pillar of light much to everyone's horror. When it subsides Tai immediately glares at Cody.  
_

**Tai: **Cody what did you do!?

**Cody: **I don't know!

**(A/N: I know, the foot panel thing didn't make sense but hey, 'unleash your imagination.' Besides it was necessary for including the emotional scene that's coming up.)**

* * *

_Ken gets a signal in his Dark D3 as he experiments on SkullGreymon._

****Digimon Emperor**: **Intruders, I have a pretty good idea who it is! _Ken turns another screen to see Davis and the others. _Of course it would be you, well then I suppose I should keep our guests entertained. _Ken pushes a button. _Dinner is served DarkTyrannomon and Tuskmon!

* * *

**TK: **That was probably an alarm system set up by Ken to detect intruders.

**Patamon: **Then let's get out of here before…

_The ground shakes causing everyone to wobble._

**Kari: **What's going on!

**Davis: **It's an earthquake!

_Foot stomps from nearby the large rocks and rises above the ground. _

**TK: **No it's…_6 DarkTyrannomon and Tuskmon come out of hiding and roar. _DarkTyrannomon and Tuskmon!

_The Evil Dinosaur Digimon edge closer to the Digi-Destined and everyone watches in fear except for Davis who holds up his D3_

**Davis: **Let's fight!

**Cody: **We can't, there's way too many of them for us to handle and we need to save our strength for rescuing Agumon!

**Tai: **Then what do we do!?

**TK: **I have an idea. We run!

_The DarkTyrannomon use their fire breath attack and the Tuskmon drive their horns to the ground to cause the ground to crack. Davis, Tai and everyone else are forced to run for their lives. It isn't easy but luckily the DarkTyrannomon and Tuskmon were dumb enough to create a large dust of smoke and destroy various boulders and pillars they all use to cover their escape. The Dark Ring Digimon scatter and position themselves in different spots to keep a sharp eye out in all directions. _

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Digi-destined are hiding in a cave that isn't so dark, contemplating on what to do. __Patamon checks to see that the evil Digimon are still outside._

**Patamon: **It looks like we got away for now but if we go back out their will end up being their lunch.

**Gatomon: **We don't have the strength to take on that many Digimon even if we Armour Digivolve.

**Veemon: **There must be something we can do!

**Kari: **But we have to get through otherwise we won't be able to get to Rail Town.

_Davis angrily looks in Cody's direction._

**Davis: **Gee, way to go Cody! You really messed it up this time!

**TK: **Lay off Davis, this isn't Cody's fault.

_Cody disagrees and looks down in shame._

**Cody: **No, Davis is right. It's all my fault we're in this mess!

**Kari: **No it isn't Cody; none of us knew that the Emperor had an alarm system out here.

**Cody: **Either way I gave away our location the moment I stepped on that foot panel. How could I've made such a stupid and careless mistake?

**Tai: **_Tai in a fit of rage violently yanks Cody by his shirt and he yelps fearfully. _Good question! Now we're stuck here! Meanwhile Agumon's going through more and more torture for Ken's sick experiments! Because of YOU!

_Tai proceeds to choke Cody and it took everyone combined to prevent him from actually strangling him but he won't budge._

**Armadillomon: **Hey what're you doing!?

**TK: **Knock it off Tai!

**Kari: **Tai, stop it! This isn't you at all!

_Tai gasps, realizing what he's doing and becomes ashamed. He covers his face, trying to hold back the urge to cry._

**Tai: **I'm sorry Cody… _Tai turns around and collapses to his knees, covering his face._

_The rest look at him with pity and concern._

**Davis: **Whoa, Tai what's up with you? Ever since Agumon was taken you've completely flipped out!

* * *

**Yuugure**

_Tai gives in and talks about his trauma._

**Tai: **It's Agumon, this wasn't the first time he digivolved into SkullGreymon and he almost died once before because of me.

_The kids and the Digimon give shocked gasps except for TK and Patamon who know what Tai is talking about. Their expressions become more worried and sad._

**Tai: **It happened when we were your age, when we were adjusting to being Digi-Destined. _The background slowly shifts back to the point after Tai got the Crest of Courage as a haunted look covers his face. _Back then we were told to look for our respective crests in the server continent and at that point I was only one who had the Crest of Courage.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

**Tai: **At the time everyone else felt that my personality took a turn for the worse ever since I got the Crest of Courage and they were right, I let it completely get to my head and started acting like a complete jerk. I pushed Agumon to his limit in order to have him Digivolve to MetalGreymon, I mean I knew Agumon couldn't take how much I was forcing on him, really I did but all I could think about was activating that stupid Crest and getting Agumon to Digivolve to Ultimate level and protecting our friends.

_Tai is stuffing Agumon with fruits, bread and burger he took from the others but Agumon is unable to take anymore and is barely able to ask Tai to stop but he doesn't listen._

**Tai:** Stop your bellyaching and open wide; you've gotta keep on eating! Listen everyone's giving their food so you can Digivolve! _Few moments later. _That's why you gotta try your best to protect everybody! _Another few moments later. _We're the only one who can help everybody so you gotta keep eating, okay Agumon!

_Agumon's belly becomes to full and he drops down._

**Agumon: **I can't!

* * *

**Tai: **I forced Agumon to consume so much food he wasn't able to battle back against an Evil Greymon sent by our enemy, Etemon to attack us. My Greymon was completely overpowered and literally thrown around like a rag doll.

_As Tai speaks, his Greymon keeps getting pummelled by the Evil Greymon and is unable to battle properly at his best due to being overfed and was tossed like a rag doll, crashing into the stands._

**Tai: **And it was at that moment I made a huge mistake, a mistake that still haunts me to this day!

* * *

_Sora tries to hold Tai back from jumping in the arena._

**Sora: **Tai, don't!

**Tai: **Don't try and stop; this is my chance to make him digivolve to the next level so butt out!

**Sora: **But Tai without a reaction from the crest there's no way for him to Digivolve.

**Tai: **I can make him Digivolve, just watch.

_Tai jumps down and runs to the evil Greymon. He throws a rock and grabs its attention._

**Tai: **Our Digimon were able to Digivolve in the first place because we were in danger. I assumed that if I threw myself in front of the enemy and put myself in danger, Greymon would digivolve to the next level but instead, something mega freaky happened.

_The Crest of Courage glows and but that glow soon turns black, signifying its corruption. Greymon absorbs dark energy and transforms. He becomes a hideous and deformed skeletal version of himself with and orange missile attached to his back._

**Tai: **By doing that stupid and selfish stunt I corrupted the Crest of Courage and instead of digivolving into MetalGreymon, Greymon transformed into a monster. He became…

**Kari: **SkullGreymon!

**Tai: **That's right. After that, SkullGreymon went completely berserk! He was out of control; I don't think he even knew the difference between an ally and enemy. He just mercilessly attacked whoever he saw without thinking.

_SkullGreymon swats away the Evil Greymon and utterly obliterates it with his Dark Shot attack. He then proceeds to attack Tai. Few moments later he savagely knocks away Garurumon, Kabuterimon and Birdramon with ease as Tai continues to speak. SkullGreymon breaks through the coliseum. He goes on a rampage outside the desert but eventually stops in his tracks. Black smoke comes out and SkullGreymon de-digivolves to an injured Koromon. Tai goes to pick him up along with everyone else and he looks at him while feeling shame, regret and guilt. Koromon barely manages to wake up. _

**Tai: **Eventually, he ran out of energy and reverted back to his In-training form: Koromon but he was severely hurt and unconscious and he used up so much energy. He almost didn't make it. But that wasn't the only thing that got to me. What really kills me is what he said to me after waking up and apologizing to everyone.

_Koromon looks directly at Tai._

**Koromon: **I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectations of me Tai.

* * *

_Upon hearing this, before Matt comes up Tai is reminded of another distant trauma from his past. _

**Little Kari: **Tai, I'm sorry I can't kick the ball very good. You'll probably never wanna play with me again.

_Young Tai wells up with tear and begins crying._

* * *

_Tai's eyes well up with tears as his body shakes from remembering that horrible incident._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Davis, Veemon, Cody, Armadillomon, TK and Patamon give Tai looks of sorrow and misery, even Davis is taking this seriously. Tears stream down Kari and Gatomon's face who are horrified that their brothers went through such a terrible experience. Tai finally breaks down and tears drip from his face and his tone is full of misery and sobbing._

**Tai: **See, that's him, that's Agumon, he's just like Kari! It doesn't matter if I act like a big jerk; he's always thinking about me and the others without even caring about himself! _More tears drip from his face. _He would've been fine and he wouldn't have digivolved into SkullGreymon if I hadn't acted like a complete bonehead and pushed him so far! But he let me treat him like that without saying a word because he knew how much I wanted him to Digivolve so we could protect everyone and he felt that he had to try living up to my expectations! He never thought about what he wanted, HE NEVER DOES!

_Tai has an emotional meltdown, not caring how old he is and that everyone can see him cry._

**Cody: **But Tai, it's because Agumon really cares about you.

**Tai: **He's my partner, I'm supposed to look out for him and protect him just as he always does for me every single day! _Tai clenches his fists. _That's what I'm supposed to do!

_Tai's sobs even more prompting Kari to console her brother._

**Kari: **Oh Tai…

_Kari kneels down and hugs Tai. Gatomon walks up and hugs the both of them. All of them let out their emotions and cry. Davis, Cody, TK and their Digimon can't stand watching their friends like this. Having had enough, Davis comes up and puts a hand in Tai's shoulder, stopping him, Kari and Gatomon from crying. They turn around to see Davis with a serious expression. _

**Davis: **Come on, let's go save Agumon and stop something like that from ever happening again!

_**…**_

* * *

_A few moments later after Tai calms down, everyone continues to think of a plan as the evil Digimon continue to roam about._

**TK: **Okay, we've got an army of Evil Digimon outside and we can't handle that many.

**Veemon: **What if we Armour Digivolve and try to break through.

**Davis: **Yeah, that's what I was thinking.

**Tai: **Unfortunately Ken will probably have some of his slaves guarding Agumon and we don't know how strong they are so the Digimon need to save their energy.

_Cody comes up with an idea._

**Cody: **I think I know what to do! _Everyone looks to Cody. _If we can't break past the Digimon will just have to drill our way past. _He looks to Armadillomon. _Ready Armadillomon!

**Armadillomon: **Just say the word partner!

* * *

_Meanwhile, Sora and Biyomon are inside of a train with a face._

**Biyomon: **All aboard the Locomon express.

_The train moves at high speed to its destination._

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (Biyomon): **Locomon is an Ultimate Level Digimon that only knows how to ride to its destination.

* * *

_The both of them were hiding in a box filled with Styrofoam to avoid the detection of a couple of Digimon with Dark Rings around them. The moment the Digimon all leave they pop their heads out of their hiding space. Sora gets a Styrofoam peanut out of her hair._

**Sora:** This is gonna do wonders for my hair. So, Biyomon, are you sure this Digimon doesn't work for the Digimon Emperor?

**Biyomon: **Don't worry, Sora, Locomon's don't have a will of their own; they're purely machine. All they know is that they must get to their destination. The Digimon Emperor uses the Locomon to bring him supplies and since they don't have minds he doesn't need to make them his slaves. Locomon doesn't really work for anyone.

**Sora: **That's one whacked out train.

**Biyomon: **You can say that again. _Sora and Biyomon laugh but then it dies down when Biyomon looks down in sadness, worrying Sora._

**Sora: **Biyomon, are you okay? _They get out of the crate and sit behind it in case anymore Digimon come back._

**Biyomon: **I'm fine; I'm just worried about Agumon. I don't want to even imagine what the Digimon Emperor is putting him through.

**Sora: **It's gonna be okay Biyomon, we'll get Agumon back.

**Biyomon: **_She looks up with tears welling up in her eyes. _But what if that Dark Ring's corrupted him forever or worse, what if he's been destroyed. I'll never see him again.

**Sora: **No Biyomon, don't even think like that. You have to keep believing he's alright, after all, this is Agumon we're talking about. He'll be fine.

**Biyomon: **_Biyomon smiles and clasps her wings together. _You're right, Agumon's okay. He just has to be; I can feel it.

**Sora: **_Sora's smile becomes wider. _And when we save him, the two of you have a lot of catching up to do.

**Biyomon: **_Biyomon can't help but blush. _Yeah, there's a lot for us to talk about ever since we wound up separated when the Digimon Emperor first attacked. By the way Sora, how're things between you and Tai?

**Sora: **Oh…_Sora was hoping not to talk about this._

**Biyomon: **Have the two of you got around to admitting your feelings yet?

**Sora: **No, not really, but the two of us are close.

**Biyomon: **_Biyomon lowers her eyes. _You mean in 3 years you still haven't told Tai how much you love him.

**Sora: **I've been having a hard time getting around to that Biyomon. Tai and I have had some commitments in the Real World so we have little to no free time with each other. But whenever we do, we always make sure we see other and hangout. _Sora fondly smiles. _Spending time with Tai is some of the best parts of my life. Do you remember our battle with Diaboramon?

**Biyomon: **How could I forget, he almost clipped my wings!

**Sora: **Well, at the time Tai and I had an argument over a present he got me for my birthday. He worked really hard to get it and I repaid him by blowing off at him. _Sora still feels a little ashamed about the way she almost threw away their friendship over the hairclip but dreamily smiles when she remembers what happened in the end. _But after the battle, Tai and I rekindled our relationship and believe it or not…_Sora blushes. _We had a kiss. _Upon hearing this Biyomon squeals with excitement._

**Biyomon:** You both had a kiss!? _She hugs her partner._ Sora, that's wonderful! I'm surprised you didn't become a couple after that.

**Sora:** I guess we both wanted to take the time to re-adjust to each other after our stupid argument but I can tell you this, I still love Tai, I truly do. I'm just waiting for him to make the first move. _Biyomon looks up at her with a smile._

**Biyomon: **Or maybe, he's just waiting for you.

_Sora looks at her partner in surprise at the thought of this._

**Sora: **You really think so?

**Biyomon: **I know so. Don't worry Sora; the two of you will be a couple sooner or later.

**Sora: **_Sora blushes and sheepishly smiles. _Thanks Biyomon. _She embraces Biyomon who does the same with her.  
_

* * *

_SkullGreymon continues to go on his rampage but this time Ken is starting to figure out the problem which creates an evil smile on his face. SkullGreymon launches another Dark Shot attack and the whole room shakes upon impact. A huge debris bangs SkullGreymon on the head and he begins to degenerate._

****Digimon ****Emperor**: **Foolish creature, you should know better than to fight me but you've given me what I need. _It degenerates back to Agumon who collapses to the floor. _The Dark Ring can control an Adult Stage Digimon but not a fully evolved Digimon. It needs to be a different shape like a cylinder or a…_An idea hits Kens head when he aligns 3 Dark Rings on his screen. _Of course, I know what I need to do now!

_Wormmon leaves and Ken snickers._

* * *

_Sora and Biyomon have finally arrived. __Locomon enters in a dark chamber and screeches to a halt. The Digimon that were in train immediately leave to unload the supplies, Sora and Biyomon notice this, causing them to tense up and get serious._

**Biyomon: **Sora, we're here, are you ready.

**Sora: **I am, let's go.

_The both of them get up and look out the window to see that the chamber is crawling with multiple Gotsumon, Floramon, Mushroomon and Bakemon that have Dark Rings strapped on them. They're all walking around, talking while at the same time keeping an eye out for intruders._

**Sora: **We're pilgrims in an unholy land; this place is crawling with slaves of the Digimon Emperor. If we alert even one of them, he might sound off the alarm and warn the others.

**Biyomon: **And I can't Digivolve since we're near a Control Spire. I can't take them all on like this.

**Sora: **Then we're gonna have to sneak in quietly. We find out where Agumon is and then get out of here.

**Biyomon: **But what if there are surveillance cameras.

**Sora: **I'm sure Ken will be more focused on experimenting on Agumon than keeping an eye out for intruders. We need take advantage of that now. _Biyomon nods._

_The both of them peak their heads out of the door. They notice that some of the Digimon are collecting supplies so they take advantage of the distraction to quietly sneak out Locomon and walk forward. They notice more Digimon with their back turned when they reach the train's face. The duo of Love quickly gets behind some crates and peak their heads out again._

**Sora: **Biyomon, do you know where Agumon's being held?

**Biyomon: **No, I don't, but one of the guards might know.

**Bakemon: **Hey, who's there?

_Sora and Biyomon comically and silently yelp before ducking down as much as they can. A Bakemon floats by the crate and checks around his vicinity. The duo of Love pray with all their might that the ghost isn't smart enough to give a very thorough check, to their greatest relief he didn't. _

**Bakemon: **Guess it was just my imagination.

_Sora and Biyomon breathe out sighs of relief. Another Bakemon floats over._

**Bakemon 2: **Hey, what're you doing over here?

**Bakemon: **I thought I heard some voices but I guess my mind was just playing tricks on me. I gotta loosen up on the coffee.

**Bakemon 2: **Good idea.

**Bakemon: **Say, I heard rumours of a really dangerous Digimon in one of the testing areas at the West Wing.

_This peaks Sora and Biyomon's curiosity. The Bakemon begin to float away but they still hear everything they're saying._

**Bakemon 2: **Yeah, apparently it's an Agumon he recently captured but he's unable to control it. It keeps digivolving into an out of control monster called SkullGreymon. The master can't control it using the Dark Ring so I got word he's making a new device that'll allow him to control even Ultimate level Digimon.

**Bakemon: **I heard that too.

_They're completely out of sight and Sora and Biyomon look at each other in a worry._

**Sora: **A new device that'll control Ultimate Level Digimon?!

**Biyomon: **Oh no! If we don't find Agumon now, then Ken will use the new device and have full control over him!

**Sora: **Then we have to find him now, before it's too late! They said he's in the West Wing.

**Biyomon: **_Biyomon points at something on her left. _Sora, look!

_The both of them spot a big flashing sign saying:_

_**Danger! Do not proceed! Dangerous Digimon in Testing Area 5!**_

**Sora: **That must be where he's holding Agumon since he can Digivolve to SkullGreymon! Come on let's step on it!

**Biyomon: **Right!

_Sora and Biyomon make a dash for the door that lead to the West Wing. Luckily for them, the enslaved Digimon didn't spot them and they manage to open the door quietly before entering, determined to save Agumon._

* * *

_Meanwhile, the DarkTyrannomon and Tuskmon can't find the Digi-destined. Far out of their sight, Digmon drills up through the ground. Davis, Tai and the others come out feeling good._

**Cody: **Way to go Digmon! We got away from those evil Digimon thanks to you!

**Digmon: **They don't call me Digmon for nothing you know. _He de-digivolves back to Armadillomon._

**Davis: **Let's hope we don't have to do that again, I think I have blisters in my toes.

**TK: **Worry about your toes after we rescue Agumon.

**Gatomon: **Well what're we waiting for, Agumon's not gonna save himself.

_Everyone continues walking eventually they reach a grassy hillside and Tai is starting to walk ahead of everyone._

**Cody: **Tai slow down!

**Tai: **We don't have the time to slow down.

_Patamon flies up front and spots what everyone's looking for._

**Patamon: **Oh hey look!

_Everyone looks to find a field full off train tracks and a Control Spire._

**Tai: **We've made it! Rail Town!

**Kari: **Rail Town!

**Cody: **Rail Town!

**Davis: **More like Grass and Hill Town to me!

**Tai: **Come on guys, Agumon and Sora are in this town somewhere so let's go! Everybody start looking for them.

* * *

_Speaking of Agumon he's still unconscious from the torture he's been through. 2 figures run inside the experiment room and spot Agumon._

**Sora: **There he is! Agumon!

**Biyomon: **Agumon!

_Sora and Biyomon run over and bend down to the fallen yellow dinosaur. Sora begins shaking him softly._

**Sora: **Agumon! Please say something! Agumon! _Sora turns him around and seeing the state he's in made them feel sick. Agumon is covered in cuts and bruises everywhere on his body. His face, stomach, arms, back, tail and legs are all covered in injuries. Biyomon immediately becomes distraught and begins shaking him as well._

**Biyomon: **Oh…Agumon! What has he done to you!? _No response is made. _Agumon! Wake up, please, wake up! I've waited for months to see you again, please don't die! _Agumon moves a bit and exhales. Biyomon hugs onto her boyfriend and cries her eyes out. Sora touches her partner's shoulders and comforts her. _

_Wormmon appears in the experiment room, attempting to pull off a crazy stunt to get Ken's attention. The both of them hear his footsteps and turn around. They give shocked gasps when they see the insect Digimon and immediately become hostile._

**Sora: **Wormmon!

**Biyomon: **Don't come any closer you!

**Wormmon: **Wait! I'm not your enemy!

**Sora & Biyomon: **Huh?!

_Sora and Biyomon are extremely confused, how could Wormmon not be there enemy? He works for a tyrannical dictator that enjoys torturing Digimon. They resume their hostile position._

**Sora: **Why should we believe you!?

**Biyomon: **Look at what your boss did to our friend!? _She gestures to the injured Agumon. _You're as every bit of a monster as he is! _Wormmon moves forward._

**Sora: **Don't come any closer!

**Wormmon: **_Wormmon gives a sincere look. _Please, I'm begging you to trust me. I know I work for the Digimon Emperor but I'm not evil. I haven't come to hurt you at all.

_Sora and Biyomon exchange uncomfortable glances but eventually they calm down._

**Sora: **Then what do you want?

_Wormmon doesn't answer and merely walks over to Agumon. The duo of Love gasps in shock when Wormmon detaches the Dark Ring and picks it up from Agumon's neck. Wormmon turns to them._

**Wormmon: **There, your friend is free now.

_Agumon moves around and warily opens his eyes._

**Sora & Biyomon: **Agumon! _They both run over to Agumon and bend down to him. Agumon fully opens his eyes enough to see Sora beside him warmly smiling._

**Agumon: **Sora…Is that you…

**Sora: **It is…don't worry Agumon…everything's gonna be fine…you're going to be alright. And there's someone else who's dying to see your right now, right Biyomon.

_Agumon twists his head to see Biyomon with tears of joy welling up in her eyes._

**Agumon: **Biyomon…

**Biyomon: **Agumon… _She tackles him for a tight hug and cries. _Oh, Agumon, I'm so happy to see you! _Agumon cringes due to his injuries._

**Agumon: **OW! Take it easy, Biyomon, I'm happy to see you too but I'm still injured.

**Biyomon: **_Biyomon pulls back. _Oh, I'm sorry. _Agumon smiles at her._

**Agumon: **Nah, its fine. _He pulls his girlfriend in and the both of them have a proper hug._

**Biyomon: **I've missed you so much, Agumon.

**Agumon: **I've missed you too.

**Sora: **_Sora smiles warmly at this scene. _I'm so happy for the both of you.

_Agumon lets go and gets holding one of his arms; still feeling the injuries from the experiment. Biyomon ensures he doesn't drop down._

**Biyomon: **Take it easy, you're hurt.

**Sora: **She's right, don't push yourself.

**Agumon: **_Agumon gives an assuring smile. _I'm fine, don't worry. _He feels his neck. _The Dark Ring's gone, I'm free. _Sora bends down and smiles._

**Sora: **That's right Agumon; you're no longer under Ken's control.

**Wormmon: **Listen, there's not much time. _They all turn to Wormmon. _There's an emergency exit between testing area 1 and 2. Go down the stairs and you'll find a train you can use to escape. I'd advise you to hurry before Ken finds out you're here.

**Biyomon: **But wait, why are you helping us?

**Agumon: **Yeah, why did you take off my Dark Ring like that?

**Wormmon: **Part of me is jealous that Ken is giving you so much attention. I believe if I free you, then maybe Ken might start listening to me bit. But at the same time it makes me sick to watch the way he was cruelly experimenting on you.

**Sora: **But don't you work for him?

**Wormmon: **I do, but I don't agree with what he's doing? The suffering he's causing to all the innocent Digimon around the Digital World is just wrong.

**Agumon: **Then why are you helping him?

**Wormmon: **Because, he's my partner.

_Agumon, Sora and Biyomon give off shocked gasps._

**Agumon: **His partner!?

**Wormmon: **_Wormmon looks down sadly. _Well…at least…I'm supposed to be.

**Sora: **So, Ken really is supposed to be a Digi-destined!

**Wormmon: **Yes, that's right. But Ken seems to have strayed from the right path and has fallen into darkness.

**Biyomon: **What was he like before Wormmon?

**Wormmon: **When I met Ken he was a sweet little boy. He was the kindest and most caring kid I'd ever met and he had a big heart. I was happy and proud to have him as my partner.

_The three of them are more shocked than ever now. It's hard to believe that the Digimon Emperor used to be a kind and gentle person._

**Sora:** Boy, did he change?

**Wormmon: **It surprised me too. The next time I met Ken he was completely different. He became dark and twisted and had this insane idea that it was his destiny to rule the Digital World. He then starts turning Digimon into his slaves instead of his friends. I don't know what's happened to the sweet little kid I had so many good laughs with but I went along with him because I'm his Digimon…_Wormmon begins to cry._ And now…he's being cruel to me, his partner, the only one who knows the real Ken. But no matter what he does I must stick by his side whether if I hate it or not.

_Agumon, Sora and Biyomon look at Wormmon with sorrowful expressions. They had no idea that the insect Digimon had been through so much. Sora bends down to him and looks at him with compassion._

**Sora: **Oh…Wormmon, I'm so sorry…you don't deserve to go through this much suffering. And I'm sorry you've lost your partner.

**Wormmon: **It's alright. Ken may not be himself right now but I know that deep down he's still the kind boy that was my best friend and I know he'll come back but until that day comes I must stand with him.

**Sora: **But Wormmon, just because you're Ken's partner Digimon doesn't mean you always have to agree with everything he does.

_Wormmon responds to this with a surprised expression._

**Wormmon: **I don't?

**Sora: **Of course not. _The injured Agumon and Biyomon walk up to him with compassionate expression._

**Biyomon: **Being a partner Digimon means more than just standing by your human partner and fighting for them for Wormmon.

**Agumon: **As Digimon partners, our jobs are to also save our partners from danger and from themselves. Wormmon, what Ken is doing is wrong and you know it. He can't be saved from what he's become unless you do something about it. You need to see to it that Ken becomes his old self, you can't just wait for him to magically return to the way he was.

_Wormmon could only stand in silence as he lets their words sink in. He sadly looks down on the ground again._

**Wormmon: **But what if I fail? What if I still can't get through to him?

**Sora: **You have to keep trying Wormmon. If what you said about Ken is true then only you have the power to reach out to him. At least think about it.

**Wormmon: **I'll try. _They both nod and Biyomon feels a little bad for what she called him earlier._

**Biyomon: **I'm sorry I called you a monster earlier Wormmon, it wasn't nice of me.

**Wormmon: **_Wormmon smiles at her. _It's alright, after what Ken has done, I can't blame you for being angry. _Agumon smiles himself._

**Agumon: **You know you're not a bad 'mon'. Thanks for taking the Dark Ring off me, I owe you one Wormmon.

**Wormmon: **Don't mention it, you don't owe me anything.

_Sora pulls Wormmon in for a tender hug._

**Sora: **Thank you. We'll never forget you for this.

**Wormmon: **This is the first time anyone's really thanked for anything.

_Sora let's go of the insect Digimon._

**Sora: **Then what you need is a friend.

**Wormmon: **I'll make some, after I bring the old Ken back somehow. _He motions to the exit. _Now go, before I change my mind.

**Sora: **Alright.

_Sora gets up and she, Agumon and Biyomon begin to make for the exit with Agumon still holding onto his arm. The three of them leave the testing area and Biyomon points at something ahead._

**Biyomon: **Look! Over there! _In between testing area 1 and 2 is a door._

**Sora: **That must be the emergency exit Wormmon was talking about. Let's go!

**Biyomon: **Right!

_They make a dash for it but stop when they notice Agumon limping in another direction._

**Sora: **Agumon, where are you going? The exit is this way. _Agumon turns to them._

**Agumon: **What do you think, I'm gonna find the guy who did this to me and get me a little payback!

_Agumon proceeds to hunt down Ken but Sora and Biyomon run over and hold him back which he tries to fight against._

**Agumon: **Hey! Let me go you two!

**Sora: **No, Agumon you can't! You're in no condition to pick a fight with Ken!

**Agumon: **But I have to stop him right now!

**Biyomon: **Agumon, no! Please, I don't wanna lose you again. _Agumon stops and turns to Biyomon. The pink bird looks at her boyfriend with a sincere expression. _I know you're angry with the Digimon Emperor, I am too but we can't fight him the way we are now. Tai and Gatomon are really worried about you so please don't look for the Digimon Emperor right now…for me…and for Tai and Gatomon.

_Agumon relents for his dearest companions._

**Agumon: **Okay…but when I recover we come back here for revenge.

_Sora and Biyomon smile gratefully._

**Sora: **Deal._  
_

_The three of them make way for exit with Biyomon helping Agumon move._

* * *

_As for Wormmon he stares the Dark Ring he's been holding ever since he freed Agumon._

**Wormmon: **Now that Agumon has escaped, Ken will have to use me but he's gonna be mad at me. _He eventually shrugs off his worries. He throws it away as he makes for the exit. _Meh, I'll make him some brownies.

* * *

_Ken is almost finished with his new design._

****Digimon ****Emperor**: **This new structure will increase the power tenfold. I won't even need the Control Spires. _He gets up from his sit snickering. _No one will ever be able to stop me from taking over the Digital World! _The 3 Dark Rings fuse to make a Dark Spiral. _Not a Dark ring, but a Dark Spiral! With this I can control even a full Digivolved Digimon! Now to test it on Agumon. _Ken is stunned to see Agumon has escaped. _What, he's gone! But…but how?!

* * *

_The gang make their way through the town, determined to save Agumon. _

**Davis: **Tai, Agumon's close; I'm following his tracks.

**Tai: **Those are train tracks Davis.

_Speaking of trains, one of them is being heard in the distance._

**Veemon: **What's that noise?

_Everyone turns to see a light coming from one of the tunnels._

**Kari: **It's either the loco or the express.

_A train leaves the tunnel with Agumon, Sora and Biyomon hanging on tight._

**Tai: **And look who's riding it! _The train rides past them. _It's Agumon! _Tai calls out. _Agumon! Sora!

**Agumon: **Tai!

**Sora: **Hey guys!

_Gatomon pushes a lever which switches the train track._

**Gatomon: **That oughta slow them down.

_The train crashes though a wooden blockade and stops. Tai desperately runs to his partner._

**Tai: **Agumon are you okay!?

**Agumon: **I'm fine! Tai!

_Agumon jumps into Tai's arms and both are extremely overjoyed to have found each other safe and sound. They both try to resist the urge to cry._

**Tai: **I'm so happy to see you, give me a great big hug!

_Tai ecstatically hugs his best friend tightly but unfortunately Agumon's injuries spur up._

**Agumon: **Ouch.

_Tai loosens up and looks at Agumon with concern._

**Tai: **Are you okay? Did he hurt you?

**Agumon: **No you were just squeezing my ribs too hard.

_Tai eventually puts him down._

**Gatomon: **Agumon!

**Agumon: **Gatomon!

_Gatomon tackles her brother for a hug and they share a nice family reunion._

**Gatomon: **I'm so glad you're okay! I thought I lost you!

**Agumon: **Don't worry sis, it'll take more than the likes of him to keep me enslaved.

**Gatomon: **Right. _Gatomon turns to Biyomon. _Biyomon, thanks for helping with rescuing him.

**Biyomon: **I was glad to do it.

_Tai watches their reunion with happiness. Tai immediately turns to Sora who's jumped down from the train. He quickly walks over to her._

**Tai: **Sora! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?!

**Sora: **It's okay Tai, I'm fine.

**Tai: **Sora, why did you put yourself in danger like that? In your letter you said it was because we were best friends and you couldn't stand seeing me so upset yesterday.

**Sora: **Yes, that's right. After our conversation yesterday I realized how heartbroken and worried you were about Agumon. I knew talking wouldn't help so I guess I just…pulled a you. Besides, you saved me from the creep Datamon and I never got a chance to repay you for it.

**Tai: **Sora…thanks! _Tai gives a wide smile and tackles Sora for a hug. Sora returns it and they're now in a tight embrace. The Digi-destined smile at this moment before they separate and warmly smile at each other. _So, do you wanna meet up somewhere once we get home?

**Sora: **Sure, I'd love that.

**Kari: **Agumon! _Kari runs straight over to Agumon and hugs him. _We're so happy you're okay! Welcome back!

**Agumon: **Thanks, it's great to be back. _When Kari pulls back she and Gatomon gasp in horror when they see the cuts and bruises he's covered in._

**Kari: **Agumon! Oh, my gosh, what happened to you?

**Gatomon: **What did Ken do to you, you look horrible.

**Agumon: **You don't wanna know, trust me.

**Kari: **_Kari gets up and looks at Tai. _Tai we should get going. I'm sure Ken will come after Agumon.

_Davis shoves Kari out of the way._

**Davis: **Are you kidding, we all came here to fight! Now you want us to turn around and go home.

**Tai: **Listen I wanna get back at the guy who did this to Agumon but you gotta learn Davis, sometimes you gotta think with you head and not with your heart. Remember we're not at full strength and Agumon's been through a lot so the first priority is to get him to safety and some medical attention.

**Davis: **_Davis calms down. _You mean we can come back here later and get him.

_Tai grins and nods in agreement. _

* * *

_Ken is still furious about Agumon's escape._

****Digimon Emperor**: **How did Agumon get away!?

_Wormmon reappears._

**Wormmon: **An escape clause in his contract.

****Digimon Emperor**: **I'm in no mood for humour.

**Wormmon: **Good because I want to talk to you about something serious. _Ken tries to ignore him. _Master?

_Ken is getting annoyed and turns._

****Digimon Emperor**: **What?!

_Wormmon flinches from his masters yelling but gets the courage to speak._

**Wormmon: **I was just think y…y…y…you could use me for your experiments; I mean I'm a Digimon like Agumon, I can digivolve too. What do you say?

****Digimon Emperor**: **I say you can forget about it!

**Wormmon: **But master please, I've done absolutely everything around here that you wanted me to do and more. I even cleaned that hair trap thing in the shower. _Ken scoffs. _Don't laugh.

****Digimon Emperor**: **And what kind of Digimon would you Digivolve into huh? Perhaps you'd transform yourself into a giant butterfly with scary looking wings. _Ken scoffs again. _You're about as useless to me as an old pair of underwear that's made of 100% poison ivy.

**Wormmon: **Just give me a chance Ken, and maybe you won't be.

****Digimon Emperor**: **And will you stop calling me Ken; my name is the Digimon Emperor!

**Wormmon: **All I'm saying is that, now that Agumon has escaped I'm all you've got.

_Ken has had enough and proceeds to lash out at Wormmon with his whip._

****Digimon Emperor**: **Enough!

_Wormmon is saved from a cruel thrashing when Ken sees the gang on screen._

****Digimon Emperor**: **They're here! _Tai is giving Agumon a piggyback. _And they've got Agumon. _Ken leaves but not before insulting Wormmon. _He's a useful Digimon.

_Wormmon desperately tries to go after him._

**Wormmon: **But Ken, I'm-

* * *

_He's cut off when Ken gives a warning whip, causing him to flinch. He looks down crestfallen that he's been rejected. Tai and Agumon talk as they walk through the Rail Town with everyone._

**Tai: **…And we'll have cookies and ice cream.

**Agumon: **I want mine with chocolate sprinkles.

****Digimon Emperor**: **How endearing!

_Everyone turn to see the Digimon Emperor standing on large stone structure._

**Kari: **It's Ken!

****Digimon Emperor**: **My name is the Digimon Emperor.

**Davis: **So now you don't like Ken huh? Alright then how's Kenny or Kennet.

_Ken is starting to get ticked off._

****Digimon Emperor**: **You really don't wanna make me angry!

**Tai: **So you're the one who put Agumon in a cage like a wild animal!

**Sora: **How could you do such a horrible thing!

_Tai lets Agumon down and Davis tries to provoke Ken._

**Davis: **You come down here now and take your medicine like a man!

****Digimon Emperor**: **You do amuse me so; I can defeat you just as I defeated Agumon.

**Tai: **_Tai steps up. _Try it!

**Biyomon: **The only reason you ever defeated Agumon was because you cheated!

_Cody points his stick at Ken in anger._

**Cody: **You should be ashamed of yourself Ken, you're the kind of bully that gives bullies a bad name!

_Cody tosses his stick but Ken simply splits it in half with his whip._

****Digimon Emperor**: **I'm afraid you're gonna have to do much better than that little boy!

_A squadron of 3 Airdramon arrive behind Ken and he gives the signal to attack, prompting 6 DarkTyrannomon to show up and surround them on all sides._

**Davis: **DarkTyrannomon!

**TK: **We're surrounded!

_Veemon and Davis are eager to fight._

**Veemon: **Give me the word Davis!

**Davis: **Yeah! _Davis holds up his D3._

* * *

**Digi-Armour Energize theme**

_The D-terminal extends._

**Davis: **Digi Armour Energize!

_The Digi-egg of Courage comes out._

* * *

**Armour Digivolve theme**

"_**Digimon," **_

**Veemon: **Veemon Armour Digivolve to…!

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

_Veemon fuses with the Digi-egg and is engulfed by rings of fire that take shape as images of Agumon and all of his digivolutions appear. Claws extend from his fist and then a spike from his head._

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!

_**…**_

* * *

_Armadillomon and Cody get ready to join in._

**Armadillomon: **Don't let Flamedramon have all the fun Cody.

**Cody: **Right!

**Digi-Armour Energize theme**

_The D-terminal is extended._

**Cody: **Digi Armour Energize!

_The Digi-egg of Knowledge comes out._

* * *

**Armour Digivolve theme**

"_**Digimon," **_

**Armadillomon: **Armadillomon Armour Digivolve to…!

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

_Armadillomon quickly fuses with the Digi-egg and is engulfed by rings of rocks that take shape as images of Tentomon and all of his digivolutions appear. Drills quickly grow extend from the rocks._

Digmon, the Drill of Power!

"_**Digimon!" **_

**…**

* * *

**Biyomon: **Sora, I have to help!

**Sora: **No, Biyomon! You can't Digivolve, there's nothing we can do to help! _Biyomon groans and decides to leave this to the others, as does the injured Agumon._

* * *

_Unlike the last battle with a DarkTyrannomon, this one works in the favour of the Dig-destined. Flamedramon easily blocks a fire breath attack._

**Flamedramon: **Flaming Fist!

_Flamedramon surrounds himself in flames and tackles a DarkTyrannomon, blowing it back. He backhands another one and breaks its Dark Ring easily._

* * *

**Digmon: **Rock Cracking!

_Digmon drills the ground and causes it to collapse under 3 of the DarkTyrannomon much to Ken's horror._

****Digimon Emperor**: **They're winning!

* * *

**Flamedramon: **Fire Rocket!

_Flamedramon launches high powered fireballs at Ken but he jumps off his rock and jumps on an Airdramon._

* * *

**Gatomon: **He's tough!

**Patamon: **I'll say!

_TK and Kari ready their Digivices. _

**Digi-Armour Energize theme (Split Screen)  
**

_The D-terminals are extended._

**TK and Kari: **Digi Armour Energize!

_The Digi-eggs of Hope and Light comes out._

* * *

**Armour Digivolve theme**

"_**Digimon," **_

**Gatomon: **Gatomon Armour Digivolve to…!

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

_Gatomon quickly fuses with the Digi-egg and is engulfed by rings of pink light that take shape as an image of Angewomon appears. She sprouts her wings and takes flight._

Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!

"_**Digimon!" **_

**…**

* * *

"_**Digimon," **_

**Patamon: **Patamon Armour Digivolve to…!

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

_Patamon quickly fuses with the Digi-egg and is engulfed by rings of yellow light that take shape as images of his two digivolutions appear. He sprouts his wings and takes flight._

Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!

"_**Digimon!" **_

**…**

* * *

_TK and Kari ride on their Digimon_

**Nefertimon: **Cat-Eye Beam!

_Nefertimon launches lasers from her headdress at two Airdramon and they're forced to separate. Pegasusmon sets his sights on Ken._

* * *

**Pegasusmon: **Wind Mane!

_Pegasusmon launches a shower of needles from his mane but Ken blocks them with his cape._

**Pegasusmon: **Equus Beam!

_Pegasusmon launches a green energy beam from his forehead and makes a direct hit on Airdramon so Ken jumps off and lands on the ground unharmed. Agumon runs in to get revenge._

**Agumon: **Attack!

_Tai chases after him._

**Tai: **Agumon!

_Agumon stops in front of Ken when he speaks._

******Digimon Emperor****: **So you've come back to me Agumon! _Ken reveals his new Dark Spiral. _And I've got a new friendship bracelet for you.

_Sora and Biyomon become horrified at the sight of this new device._

**Sora: **That's the new device those Bakemon were talking about, Agumon, run!

_Ken's new spiral glows with an evil red light and he tosses it. It attaches to Agumon's arm much to his shock._

**Biyomon: **NOO!

**Agumon: **What is this!? _Agumon grimaces in agony and drops to the ground._

******Digimon Emperor****: **You're mine again!

_Agumon growls after opening his blood red eyes. _

**Tai: **Agumon, are you okay?

_Agumon literally turns on his partner._

**Davis: **Look out!

_Davis tackles Tai just as Agumon launches his Pepper Breath._

**Cody: **He's being controlled again!

**Sora: **Agumon, no! _Sora stares at him helplessly. She and Biyomon worked hard to rescue the Digimon of Courage and now their hard work has gone to waste. Biyomon attempts to reach out to his boyfriend._

**Biyomon: **Agumon, please! You have to fight it!

_Agumon doesn't listen and blasts out his Pepper Breath that Biyomon barely manages to evade. The Digimon of Love takes flight to avoid another one and now has no choice but to attack._

**Biyomon:** Spiral Twister!

_She fires a green spiral of flames but Agumon easily swipes it away as if it were nothing. He jumps high in the air and tackles Biyomon. She screams and crashes on the ground, pinned down by her possessed boyfriend. Biyomon struggles to fight back and looks directly at Agumon._

**Biyomon: **Agumon! Please, stop fighting us! I don't want to do this!

**Agumon: **Well, I want to do this!

_He gets up and kicks Biyomoon away. Biyomon sprawls away but manages to get up.  
_

**Agumon: **Spitfire Blast! _Agumon blasts out a stream of flames. They engulf Biyomon and she tries to block it but she feels the burn, causing her to scream in pain._

**Sora: **Biyomon!

**Tai: **Agumon! Stop! That's Biyomon you're hurting, don't you remember who she is?!

_Agumon continues attacking and Biyomon walks forward through the flames. The closer she gets to Agumon the more pain she feels, causing her to scream and groan louder but that doesn't stop her determination to save Agumon. The kids are horrified and the Armour Digimon are too busy dealing with the Digimon Emperor's slave._

* * *

**TK: **She's gonna get killed!

**Kari: **Biyomon! Get out of there!

* * *

_Biyomon is now bruised and covered in burns but she manages to get close enough to Agumon to hug onto him, stopping his attack. Agumon writhes like a wild animal in an attempt to escape her grip but is unable to do so._

**Biyomon: **Agumon, it doesn't have to be this way. Let us help you. _Her grip gets tighter. _I don't want to lose you again; I love you.

_Suddenly, Agumon freezes and stops moving. He has a pained expression on his face, as if some part of him is fighting Ken's control. His eyes regain their normal coloration and he looks at Biyomon._

**Agumon: **Biyomon! _Everyone exclaims with happiness._

**Biyomon: **Agumon!

**Tai: **You're back, buddy!

**Sora: **Biyomon, you did it!

******Digimon Emperor****: **I don't think so! _Ken raises his dark Digivice and it glows. In response, the Dark Spiral gains more power and Agumon screams in pain. His eyes release a purple light, horrifying the Digi-destined._

**Tai: **No! Agumon, fight it!

_Agumon's eyes turn red again and he viciously bites Biyomon's right wing, causing her to scream in absolute pain and agony. Agumon then punches her in the face and viciously kicks her in the stomach which sends her flying. He blasts out another Pepper Breath and it makes a direct hit. Biyomon screams in pain and crashes into the ground._

**Sora: **Biyomon! _Sora rushes over to her partner and lifts her head up. _Biyomon! Stay with me! Please, wake up! _Biyomon barely manages to open her eyes open._

**Biyomon: **Sora, I'm sorry…I failed.

**Sora: **You haven't failed anything.

* * *

_Agumon then turns to Ken._

******Digimon Emperor****: **Well done Agumon! That was exceptional work! And now Agumon dark Digivolve!

_Ken holds up his D3 and Agumon holds up his arm which has the Dark Spiral. The D3 glows and so does the Dark Spiral which engulfs Agumon in negative energy._

* * *

**Agumon: **Agumon Dark Digivolve too…

_He enlarges and becomes fully evolved._

MetalGreymon!

* * *

_Agumon has digivolved into an evil and viral version of MetalGreymon much to everyone's horror._

**Sora: **Is that really MetalGreymon?

**Kari: **He looks so different!

**TK: **And mean!

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (TK): **MetalGreymon's armour not only protects him from harm but it conceals his destructive Giga Blaster attack! But this MetalGreymon is different from the one we know!

* * *

**Sora: **You're right TK! Sora's_ mind flashes back to their first meeting with MetalGreymon. _Our MetalGreymon was completely different from this one. His skin colour's become completely blue.

**Cody: **It must be because Ken's Dark D3 and the Dark Spiral has infected his entire body with evil energy, turning him into a virus type.

_Ken is quite pleased with the results._

******Digimon Emperor****: **Correct! But it matters not to me; the Dark Spiral is working perfectly, Agumon is mine again!

_Tai runs up to MetalGreymon and tries to reach out to him._

**Tai: **MetalGreymon, you've got to fight the Digimon Emperor's control, it's me Tai, don't you recognize me!?

_MetalGreymon growls causing Tai to flinch back._

******Digimon Emperor****: **Ooh, such a tense moment, I've got chills. Will he remember you? Allow me to answer. MetalGreymon, attack!

_MetalGreymon brings up claw and Davis is forced to grab Tai._

**Davis: **Look out!

_They jump out of the way to avoid being ripped to pieces._

**Davis: **Tai he doesn't know who you are!

**Pegasusmon: **Nefertimon help me stop MetalGreymon!

_Their leg ornaments glow._

**Pegasusmon and Nefertimon: **Golden Noose!

_They create a rope and restrains MetalGreymon just as he's about to take flight. He drops to the ground but is unharmed. Davis is keeping Tai restrained._

**Tai: **Don't hurt him!

**Flamedramon: **He's metal he'll be fine.

_Tai tries to attempt to reach his partner again but Davis is keeps pulling back and stops him from putting himself in danger._

* * *

**Pegasusmon: **We've got him trapped!

**Nefertimon: **Digmon, can you get to the Dark Spiral!

**Digmon: **That won't be a problem for ol'Digmon, if he'd just stop dancing around. _MetalGreymon is viciously stopping on the ground in an attempt to break free. _Hey quit it!

_Flamedramon comes up next to him and Tai tries again._

* * *

**Tai: **Agumon! _MetalGreymon roars._

**Davis: **Ok we're outta here!

**Tai: **Let go!

_It takes all of Davis' strength to pull Tai back. TK and Kari are paralyzed with fear._

**Kari: **I'm still too scared to move!

**TK: **I've forgotten how to move!

_MetalGreymon is close to breaking free and writhes like a wild animal._

**Pegasusmon: **He's trying to break the Golden Noose!

**Nefertimon: **Watch it!

_Flamedramon and Digmon avoid getting stomped and Tai is still trying to break free from Davis' grip._

**Tai: **Let me just try to reach him!

**Davis: **The only thing you'll reach is the bottom of his footprint Tai! _Sora who's holding an injured Biyomon in her arm puts a free hand on Tai's shoulder._

**Sora: **Tai, stop! Please…

_Tai calms down upon staring at Sora's warm and pleading eyes. He then looks at his possessed partner, feeling very disheartened. _

* * *

_MetalGreymon lets out a powerful roar as he finally break free and blows away Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. He opens up his chest plate and prepares to launch his most powerful attack. The kids run away screaming._

**MetalGreymon: **Giga Blaster!

_MetalGreymon launches two powerful missiles from his body and they strike the armour Digimon with explosive power. Ken laughs victoriously. When the smoke clears he's on MetalGreymon instead of an Airdramon._

******Digimon Emperor****: **With the new Dark Spirals I will control the whole Digital World! Goodbye Digi fools and say goodbye to your pet Agumon!

_The Armour Digimon de-digivolve and everyone is forced to watch Ken fly away with MetalGreymon along with the Airdramon._

**Tai: **Agumon no!

******Digimon Emperor****: **With the Dark Spirals and MetalGreymon I'm invincible! _MetalGreymon is pounding away at various rock pillars. _MetalGreymon is the missing link I need! There's nothing that can stop me now!

* * *

_Ken laughs off in the distance._

**Davis: **That kid is just begging to be taken down a peg!

**Cody: **But how can we defeat him!

_Tai looks down disheartened with what's just happened. Sora looks at him with sorrow._

**Sora: **It's not your fault Tai.

**Tai: **Yes it is, I let Agumon down just when he needed me the most and I-

* * *

_Tai is cut off by the sounds of train carts and on those carts are Yolei and Hawkmon._

**TK: **It's Yolei and Hawkmon!

**Kari: **And all the older kids with their Digimon!

**Mimi: **Hey, sorry we're late!

_Kari's right, Matt, Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi and Palmon are on the train cart with Yolei. The only one missing is Gabumon. Tai is stunned to see the gang back together including Mimi who's supposed to be in America._

**Tai: **Matt! Izzy! Joe! Mimi!

_The train stops and everyone runs up to the train._

**Yolei: **I'm sorry about not coming before.

**Cody: **That's okay; I knew you'd show up eventually!

**Matt: **Well it's a good thing she did stay or we never would've found you all!

**Izzy: **I've filled everyone in on what happened to Agumon!

**Mimi: **What Ken has done to Agumon is horrible!

**Joe: **So we've decided to come and give you all the help you need!

**Davis: **That's awesome!

**Kari: **Mimi, you're not in America?

**Mimi: **Agumon is far more important right now!

_Matt jumps off the cart._

**Matt: **Why don't you fill us in on what happened 'till now!

* * *

_After some long explaining its sunset and the older Digi-Destined understand the gravity of the situation. Tai is still at a distant from everyone and Joe is wrapping Biyomon in plasters and bandages and Sora uses a cotten wool to clean out the cuts and dirts. She groans and grimaces in pain._

**Biyomon: **Ow!

**Sora: **Quit moving Biyomon or you'll make it worse.

**Biyomon: **I can't help it; it hurts! _Joe finishes bandaging up her head and her wing.  
_

**Joe: **There, that oughta do it. Just keep out of fighting for a while and you'll heal up pretty soon.

**Biyomon: **Thanks Joe. _Biyomon attempts to fly but flapping her wings causes her to cringe, prompting Sora to catch her.__  
_

**Sora: **No, Biyomon, you're hurt; you're in no codition to fly. _Biyomon's opens her tired eyes._

**Biyomon:** I feel so pathetic. I failed to save Agumon.

**Sora: **It's okay, it's not your fault. you did the best that you could.

_Explanations have finished being given._

**Matt: **I see, well it certainly sounds like you guys had a full day.

**Tai: **That's right and it's all my fault…

_Davis attempts to cheer Tai up._

**Davis: **No it's not; you can't blame yourself for what happened to Agumon Tai.

_Tai pays no heed and everyone except for Matt regard him with expressions of pity._

**Mimi: **Poor Tai must feel devastated!

**Izzy: **After witnessing his partner and best friend get captured twice, it's no surprise he's this bummed out.

**Sora: **I wish we could do something to help.

**Kari: **After what happened to Agumon I don't think he even has the courage to move.

**Matt: **Let me fix that. _Matt walks up to Tai._ Tai…

_Matt outright punches Tai in his face and he drops to the ground in pain. Davis is shocked and appalled by what he saw._

**Davis: **Hey why are you hitting Tai, you're supposed to be friends and friends don't fight friends unless they're on a boxing team and that's a whole different things. _Tai rubs his face and Matt ignores Davis. _Hey!

**TK: **Davis let them be!

_Davis stops and Matt offers his hand._

**Matt: **Tai…

**Tai: **_Tai takes it. _You're right. _Tai gets up. _Thanks, Matt, I needed that.

**Matt: **Sure, I'll do it again.

**Tai: **I'd really appreciate that. I know I was just blaming myself for something that was just completely out of my control and also it doesn't help if I stand around feeling sorry for myself but now we need to focus on how we can get Agumon back.

**Matt: **Ok we have to be willing to fight Agumon at full strength. I'm sure Agumon would definitely rather be defeated by us than remain a slave to the Digimon Emperor.

**Tai: **You're right.

* * *

_Sora puts a hand on Tai's shoulder._

**Sora: **Don't worry Tai; we'll do everything in our power to free Agumon.

**Tai: **Sora…

* * *

_Izzy comes up next._

**Izzy: **You didn't think I'd really stay sitting in front of computer screen while this was going on, did you Tai.

**Tai: **Izzy…

* * *

_Joe comes up to console Tai._

**Joe: **I had to skip studying for an important exam tomorrow but it was worth it to come here and help out my friends.

**Tai: **Joe…

* * *

_Mimi comes up to console Tai as well._

**Mimi: **If that big bully is going to enslave one of our friends then he's just crossed the line. That's why I wanna help out too Tai.

**Tai: **Mimi…

* * *

_Tai is touched by his friend's words and how far some of them went just to come here to help him, causing him to smile._

**Tai: **I can't thank you guys enough. You're all true friends.

**Sora: **You don't have to thank us Tai, we're in this together.

**Biyomon: **And that's why we wanna help too.

_Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon and Gomamon are standing in front of the older kids who all smile._

**Sora: **We're counting on you Biyomon.

**Tai: **But what about the areas you guys were guarding?

**Tentomon: **Our colleagues are guarding our respective areas while we're away. Plus, I filled everyone in on what happened to Agumon, Tai, and we all agreed.

**Palmon: **After Tentomon told us the story we knew we couldn't let what Digimon Emperor did stand.

**Biyomon: **That's right, what the Digmon Emperor has done to Agumon is beyond heartless and I won't allow it.

**Gomamon: **I'm not gonna stand around while some low life is going around enslaving my friend and using him as his play toy. This time that jerk has gone too far and if he's gonna go and enslave Agumon then he's gonna have to go through all of us.

**Tai: **Thanks, that means a lot. _Tai notices someone's missing. _But where's Gabumon?

**Tentomon: **Unfortunately I wasn't able to inform him by the time Izzy and everyone arrived in the Digital World.

**Matt: **If we're gonna fight Agumon we have to be at full strength.

**Izzy: **He's right, Tentomon can you go and find Gabumon. We'll need all the help we can get.

**Tentomon: **Leave that to me Izzy, I'll find him in a flash!

_Tentomon flies off in the distance and Tai addresses the younger kids._

**Tai: **In the future when we battle the Digimon Emperor we have to be prepared to face our friend Agumon as well. So I don't know how to say this…

**Gatomon: **Let me handle this Tai. _Gatomon steps up and speaks to the other Digimon seriously. _Everyone, next time you see Agumon trash him, understand! I can't here you!

**Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon: **OK!

**Gomamon: **If fighting Agumon means freeing him from the wannabe emperor's control then I'm all for it!

**Palmon: **To be honest I'm against fighting Agumon.

**Biyomon: **I'm against fighting Agumon too Palmon but I'm sure that any damage he'll take will be nothing compared to the suffering he's going through right now! I don't want to lose Agumon as much as anyone else and if we really care about him then we have to fight.

**Palmon: **When you put it that way then you can count on me to not hold back and teach Ken some manners!

**Mimi: **That's the spirit Palmon!

_TK pumps his fist in the air._

**TK: **Defeat Agumon! _He sheepishly holds his hat. _I can't believe those words actually came out of my mouth.

_Yolei pumps her fist in the air._

**Yolei: **Yeah, let's all go get Agumon back!

* * *

_The New and Old Digi-destined get on the train carts and ride in Ken's direction with Tai and Matt at the very front like a couple of kings and Davis and Veemon behind them._

**Tai: **Ha ha! I've never travelled by sailing train car before!

**Kari: **That's how all the important people travel.

**Tai: **Cute.

**Davis: **_Davis turns to Veemon. _I don't get it Veemon. What is up with these guys? Friends aren't supposed to be fighting each other. Are they?

_Everyone is determined to save Agumon. But it's clear Davis is quite hesitant and confused about the topic of friendship. He has always believed that friends shouldn't hurt each other and should always be there for each other. It confuses him to no end that everyone, including Tai are saying they must hurt Agumon. Could he really not understand friendship as well as he thought he did.  
_

* * *

**Narrator: **Will the Digi-destined be able to meet the challenge of fighting Ken and their friend Agumon? Find out on the next Digimon Digital monsters!

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Man, they just can't seem to get a break. Just when Sora and Biyomon had saved Agumon, the Digimon Emperor snatches him back.**

**The kids now have their work cut out for them. Can they really defeat and free MetalGreymon without the power to digivolve to Ultimate level?**

**Davis is starting to realize that there is more to friendship than he had thought. Can he bring himself to fight and possibly kill Tai's partner if it comes down to it. **

**And it's not just him. Sora, Biyomon and Agumon have given Wormmon something to think about. Can he muster up the courage to stand up to his partner and return him to his supposed kind self.**

**Find out on the next chapter: Episode 11 - The Storm of Friendship**

* * *

**(What did you all think? Tai's emotional breakdown? Sora and Biyomon's reunion with Agumon? Taiora and AgBiyo moments? Agumon's battle with Biyomon? All the older kids joining in to save Agumon?)**


	6. Episode 11: The Storm of Friendship

**Digimon season 2 - episode 11 - The Storm of Friendship**

Thank you** Ackbarfan5556, Darkdramon king, DigimonAT0318,**** MadDogLucario96 and Neo-Warkid4 **for reviewing my last chapter. Hope to get more from you guys and other people.

Also, a shoutout to **abbydobbie, Taiski, Swiftcheetah22 **for favouriting my story recently

This chapter will include all the Digi-destined fighting together against viral MetalGreymon, a big reference from Digimon Tri, some Agumon and Biyomon moments and a special battle scene that I wish was in the actual show. Enjoy.

* * *

**TK: **Tai wanted to get back to the Digital World to save Agumon; Yolei didn't want to go so she stayed behind. Cody accidentally set off a trap set up by Ken and Tai went ballistic. It turns out he's still traumatized by how Agumon almost died when he first Digivolved into SkullGreymon 3 years ago and he hasn't stopped blaming himself since then. Meanwhile Ken couldn't control Agumon with Dark Ring so he made him digivolve into SkullGreymon. Ken made the Dark Ring more powerful by turning it into the Dark Spiral. Sora and Biyomon went to where Agumon was being held all on their own because Sora couldn't stand seeing Tai upset and Agumon suffering. They found Agumon and surprisingly Wormmon secretly helped release Agumon; he wanted Ken to use him for his experiments but Ken wouldn't listen. When Agumon reunited with Tai and the rest of us, Ken showed up to wage a huge battle and Ken regained control of Agumon. Tai was devastated. Yolei arrived with the older kids and got Tai to stop feeling sorry for himself. We all set off to find Agumon.

* * *

_In the mountainous regions of the Digi-world MetalGreymon who is under the Dark Spiral's power is stomping about with Ken riding on him and looking at his laptop to check his control over the Digital World._

**Digimon Emperor: **Now that I've got my air force and my armour, I'm conquering more territories each day. _Ken is right, more dark squares are appearing on the screen. _With these new and improved Dark Rings, not only will I control MetalGreymon but all other Digimon as well. _Metal Greymon roars viciously, pleasing Ken. _You're ready for a bite now too aren't you? Let's go!

* * *

_Meanwhile, the old and new Digi-destined continue to ride on the train cart in hopes of finding Agumon._

**Mimi: **I sure hope we're not lost.

**Izzy: **Are you guys sure this is the direction Ken and MetalGreymon went?

**Cody: **We are, we saw them go this way.

**Joe: **Then we're on the right track.

**Gomamon: **Actually, Joe this is the only track.

**Sora: **I hope Agumon will be okay.

**Biyomon: **Don't worry Sora, Agumon's a survivor.

**Kari: **Right, we just need to have faith in him.

**Tai: **Alright Digi-destined, this time we'll get Agumon back for sure.

**Matt: **Yeah, there's no way Ken can stop all of us.

**Izzy: **Right, but we shouldn't let our guard down. We may have the numbers but remember Agumon is the most powerful Digimon out of everyone in the group. _Izzy looks to the Digimon._ No offense you guys.

**Palmon: **No, none taken Izzy.

**Patamon: **We know ourselves how strong Agumon is.

**Gomamon: **Yeah, I wouldn't see any other reason why the Digimon Emperor would've gone after Agumon in the first place.

**Hawkmon: **I concur, he clearly proved that when he dispatched that DarkTyrannomon with ease.

**Armadillomon: **He's a one "mon" wrecking machine.

**Biyomon: **And in the past, Agumon defeated more evil Digimon than the rest of us.

**Veemon: **Wow, really!

_Tai talks to Davis and Matt a bit quietly._

**Tai: **In fact, Agumon is so tough he kicked Gatomon's butt in every single sparing match they had even though she's a champion level and had her Tail Ring those times.

**Davis: **Really, I never knew that.

**Matt: **I wouldn't say that out loud if I were you.

_Gatomon overhears and gets annoyed. She speaks somewhat loudly and freaks out the 3 of them._

**Gatomon: **Hey I'm short, not deaf! And I'll have you know I beat him in at least one of our sparring matches!

**Tai: **That's not how it sounded when you told us the story.

**Gomamon: **And that's not how we remember it.

_Gatomon's face drops in a funny way and Kari cheers her up._

**Kari: **Cheer up Gatomon, everyone loses. We can't all be winners.

**Yolei: **She's right; I lose in go fish all the time, mostly because I don't know how to play.

_Gatomon brightens up and everyone laughs, including Yolei. __Izzy isn't laughing and instead has his hand on his chin, obviously thinking about something, causing them to stop immediately_

**Sora: **Hey Izzy, why aren't you laughing. _Izzy snaps out of it._

**Izzy: **Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something.

**Mimi: **About what Izzy?

**Izzy: **I was just wondering how Ken was able to Digivolve Agumon to MetalGreymon. He doesn't have a Crest of his own and Agumon isn't his partner Digimon. So how was he able to use the Dark Spiral to have him Digivolve?

**TK: **Now that you mention, I've starting to think how he was able to do it.

**Yolei: **Well, the Dark Spiral is connected to Ken's Black D3, right. Firstly, the Spiral must've charged Agumon with a lot of dark energy.

**Cody: **Yeah, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to fight Biyomon despite his injuries.

**Biyomon: **Why'd you have to remind me of that?

**Cody: **Sorry. At any rate, since Ken's D3 is connected with the spiral he must've used it to feed it more power, which gave Agumon enough energy to digivolve straight to Ultimate level. _Izzy takes this into consideration._

**Izzy: **Hmm. That's a good theory.

**Joe: **You know, it'd be really great if we still had our Crests right about now.

**Kari: **Maybe if we did, we might stand much more of chance against the Digimon Emperor and MetalGreymon.

**Izzy: **But we don't, so we're just gonna have to do what we can and fight Agumon with everything we've got.

**Tai: **Izzy's right; we can't let out guard down so we all have to fight at our very best.

_Davis gets up facing Tai and Matt with worry._

**Davis: **Hold on a minute, are you saying you're planning to fight MetalGreymon?

**Tai: **Yeah…

**Matt: **With all of us together I think we stand a chance. There are just some things that have to be done, am I right Tai?

**Tai: **Yeah…

**Davis: **I'm not so sure guys, what makes you think we'll be able to defeat Ken and MetalGreymon?

_TK isn't happy with what Davis just said._

**TK: **What makes you think we can't!

_Davis turns around annoyed._

**Davis: **Who asked you!?

**TK: **I'm speaking from experience! We have to fight because if we don't we'll never save Agumon! What're you so afraid of anyway Davis?

**Davis: **Who said anything about being afraid, I just don't wanna see Agumon hurt, that's all TS!

**TK: **No one said we had to hurt him; all we have to do is get rid of that Dark Spiral!

**Davis: **And how do you propose we remove it, especially without hurting Agumon! Any ideas under that fancy hat.

_TK gets up feeling vexed._

**TK: **At least I'm trying goggle-head and don't make fun of my hat!

_Davis has had enough and tackles TK. TK tries to fight back and tries to get Davis off. The new kids watch this in horror. Kari and Yolei try to separate them._

**Kari: **Stop fighting, do I have to separate you two like a couple of children!?

**Tai: **Let 'em fight! _They look at Tai in surprise. He and Matt are smiling._

**Kari: **What do you mean?

**Cody: **Isn't that bad for team moral?

**Tai: **When Matt and I were younger we used to fought a lot too but if we hadn't fought all those times we wouldn't have become such good friends so let them fight it out of their systems.

_Davis and TK calm down and Kari, Yolei and Cody stare at Tai and Matt in confusion._

**Yolei: **Leave it to boys to think they have to become friends.

**Cody: **Well I think a good way to make friends is to play a good game of checkers.

**Matt: **Sounds great, I get the winner. _Tai nods and Mimi gets up._

**Mimi: **Listen Davis, _Davis faces Mimi. _I understand how you're feeling; I'm not comfortable with fighting Agumon either.

**Davis: **Really?

**Mimi: **Yes, frankly I've hated fighting since day 1 but we have no choice but to fight him.

**Davis: **But, Mimi, there's gotta be another way.

**Mimi: **I wish there were Davis but there isn' we don't fight Agumon then he'll be forced to continue suffering under that icky Dark Spiral forever and living a life as someone's slave is worse than death itself.

_Davis then turns to Biyomon._

**Davis: **Biyomon, are you sure you wanna fight Agumon!? He's your boyfriend, you love him, right? _He then turns to Gatomon. _And Gatomon, this is your brother we're talking about. Are you really willing to fight him and possibly kill him?

**Gatomon: **I don't wanna fight Agumon, he's the best big brother I could ever ask for but we have no choice but to fight him. I can't let my big brother endure torture under a tyrant like I did once.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_She remembers how often she screamed in from Myotismon's Crimson Lightning attack when she was Salamon._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Gatomon: **_Gatomon clenches her fist. _I won't like it…but…if I have to thrash Agumon in order to get that Dark Spiral off him then I'll do it. For his sake, I won't hold back. I'm sure he'd do the same for me. _Kari bends down touches Gatomon's shoulder._

**Kari: **I know how you feel Gatomon.

**Biyomon: **And of course, I love Agumon, I love him with all my heart but it's because I love him that I have to fight him. I can feel what Agumon's going through right at this very moment. In my mind I can hear him suffering and calling for help.

_An image of Agumon turning his head appears in her mind._

**Biyomon: **I can't stand hearing him suffer. I want Agumon to be free. I hate having to do this but fighting Agumon is the only way to save so I'll do it. _Sora bends down to her partner._

**Sora: **I'm proud of you Biyomon and I'm sure that deep down Agumon is begging us to defeat him. _Davis then turns Tai._

**Davis:** Tai, are you really sure you wanna do this? This your partner we're talking about?

**Tai: **Yes..._Tai nods with a frown and Davis feels as though someone punched him in the gut. _I don't want Agumon to die but I want to help him in anyway I can. The only way to save Agumon is to destroy the Dark Spiral and that means we have to fight him. It's because he's my best friend I'm accepting him. Agumon's always been there or me so now it's my turn to be there for him. I may get heartbroken if he were to get destroyed but at least he'd be free from the suffering Ken's putting him through.

**Sora: **Sometimes we need to make sacrifices for our friends for the sake of friendship Davis.

**Davis: **Friendship?

**Tai: **Right and that's why we need to catch up to Ken.

**Matt: **_Matt nods in agreement. _Everyone blow!

* * *

_Meanwhile, Tentomon has arrived in Gabumon's area which is under the influence of a control spire. Right now he's in a place filled with various rock pillars._

**Tentomon: **Gabumon, oh Gabumon! Where could he be? _Tentomon stops when he spots a towering control spire. _That's either the biggest sun dial I've ever seen or it's one of the Digimon Emperor's control spires. _Tentomon hears someone coming from behind on the ground. _Hold your horses! _He hides behind one of the pillars and carefully takes a peak. _What's that?

_A group of Pagumon with Dark Rings are prancing about._

**Tentomon: **A squadron of Pagumon and they're all being controlled by those Dark Rings. I'm definitely gonna need some back up! I've got to find Gabumon!

* * *

_Meanwhile, the train carts are moving at a faster pace. Cody goes up to Matt._

**Cody: **Matt can we talk about something important.

**Matt: **Sure Cody. Do you think you can stay on lookout on your own for a while man?

**Tai: **Sure I can manage.

_Matt gathers with everyone._

**Matt: **So what's on your mind?

**Sora: **They wanna talk about Tai?

**Matt: **About Tai?

* * *

_Davis fills them in on Tai's anger ever since they came to the Digital World. Matt isn't so concerned but everyone else sure is, especially Sora when she hears what Tai almost did to Cody._

**Sora: **Tai really did that Cody?

**Cody: **Yeah, he was this close to strangling me.

**Biyomon: **Tai must've been more upset than we thought.

**Matt: **I don't see the big deal. Sure Tai can be a hothead sometimes but who can blame him in this case; I'd be angry too if Ken stole Gabumon from me.

**Kari: **Yeah but this was different. Tai was also angry about how Ken forced Agumon to digivolve to SkullGreymon.

**Davis: **And he said it reminded him of an incident like that 3 years ago. I'm not an expert in maths but Tai + SkullGreymon = Tai getting really angry.

_The older kids now fully understand what's going on._

**Sora: **Poor Tai…

**Izzy: **I think we know what you're talking about you guys.

**Joe: **He still hasn't fully healed from those scars.

**Yolei: **So Tai really did force Agumon to digivolve to SkullGreymon once?

**Matt: **That's right. Tai still carries the scars from the battles with our second opponent Etemon 3 years ago.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Tai is stuffing Agumon with fruits, bread and burger he took from the others but Agumon is unable to take anymore and is barely able to ask Tai to stop but he doesn't listen._

_Tai berates the group for slowing down and for playing soccer in the coliseum._

**Matt: **Tai was the only one with the Crest during that time but because of that his ego went out of control.

**Sora: **That's right; Tai felt that because he was the only one with the crest he had to do everything all on his own so he started acting so bossy and pushed Agumon to his limits in order to have him digivolve.

_Tai's_ _Greymon keeps getting pummelled by the Evil Greymon and is unable to battle properly at his best due to being overfed and was tossed like a rag doll, crashing into the stands._

**Joe: **As a result Greymon was unable to fight back against his enemy and got beaten badly.

**Matt: **None of us knew much about the Crests at the time, we didn't know they were supposed to represent the strongest traits in our hearts.

**Izzy: **And without that knowledge, Tai did the unthinkable.

_Tai jumps down and runs to the evil Greymon. He throws a rock and grabs its attention._

**Davis: **We know, he put himself in danger to make Greymon digivolve but it completely backfired.

**Izzy: **That's right and instead of digivolving to MetalGreymon, Greymon turned into a horrible monster.

**Mimi: **I still get shivers just remembering SkullGreymon.

_Greymon absorbs dark energy and transforms. He becomes a hideous and deformed skeletal version of himself with and orange missile attached to his back._

**Biyomon: **And that monster attacked anyone and anything in its sight without a care in the world.

**Gomamon: **Yeah, we were lucky to even survive SkullGreymon.

_SkullGreymon swats away the Evil Greymon and utterly obliterates it with his Dark Shot attack. He then proceeds to attack Tai. Few moments later he savagely knocks away Garurumon, Kabuterimon and Birdramon with ease._

**Matt: **Eventually SkullGreymon reverted back to Koromon but not without inflicting a few scars. Tai was scared because it was the first time Greymon had ever digivolved.

**Sora: **It was a terrible experience for both Tai and Agumon and they'll never forget it, or the lesson that was learned. Tai realized at that point, that he doesn't have to go doing everything by himself. He'll always have his friends to be there for him and help in any way they can. And he also learnt the importance of taking care of your Digimon and treating it with respect.

_SkullGreymon breaks through the coliseum. He goes on a rampage outside the desert but eventually stops in his tracks. Black smoke comes out and SkullGreymon de-digivolves to an injured Koromon. Tai goes to pick him up along with everyone else and he looks at him while feeling shame, regret and guilt._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_After retelling the story the children and Digimon look down in sadness._

**Matt: **I guess Tai hasn't been able to get over that incident, even after all these years it still affects him.

**Davis: **Wow, bummer.

**Cody: **It must be hard to watch your Digimon partner become a monster right before your very eyes, especially when it happens twice.

**Yolei: **That's so awful, I feel so sorry for Tai and Agumon.

**Hawkmon: **It is to be expected, no Human or Digimon can recover from such a traumatizing experience so easily no matter how long it's been.

**Mimi: **Yeah, and Tai and Agumon were so scared after that fiasco, Agumon was unable to Digivolve for a while.

_Davis, Veemon, Cody, Armadillomon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Kari and Gatomon gasp._

**Davis: **You're kidding right?

**Mimi: **I'm kidding, wrong!

**Joe: **Both of them were eventually able to move past and look to the future but we sometimes wondered if there were any lingering effects.

**Sora: **I guess we were right to worry; deep down Tai is still suffering.

**Kari: **There's still something that bugs me.

**Izzy: **What is it Kari?

**Kari: **When Tai told us how Agumon apologised to him despite doing nothing wrong, he said he was just like me. What did he mean by that?

**Sora: **Just like you?

**Izzy: **I think I know where all of this links up to.

**Kari: **What do you mean Izzy?

**Izzy: **Do you remember a time you almost died from pneumonia Kari when you were about 4,, Kari?

_Everyone gasps in Kari's direction and she remembers the incident._

* * *

**Yuugure**

**(Flashback)**

_Little Kari is sitting on the couch watching her cartoons but sighs in bore._

**Kari: **That's right, I remember, I was sick so I stayed behind from Kindergarten but the thing is I didn't want to stay inside. I wanted go play outside with the other kids but if I went outside all on my own then everyone would worry, especially since I was sick. But even so I wanted to go outside anyway. That's when Tai came in.

_Young Tai opens the door._

**Young Tai: **Hey I'm home!

**Kari: **Tai wanted to play soccer and I wanted to play with him. Plus, I didn't want to worry him by staying at home on my own so we agreed to play for a little bit and then head back as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

_Young Tai kicks the ball over to little Kari._

**Young Tai: **Like that, just like me! Now you try!

_Kari kicks the ball but it veers off course. Tai picks it up._

**Young Tai: **No, that's not right. _Young Tai turns around only to see that Kari has collapsed. _Kari! KARI!

_An ambulance picks Kari up and takes her to the hospital._

* * *

**Kari: **It was awful; I ended up with pneumonia and almost died from it! But what made me feel even worse was when my mom let Tai really have it when it was all my fault to begin with.

_Kari sees her mother slap Tai in his cheek which becomes red. Kari wells up with tears with what she just caused. Yuuko is feeling a mixture of anger towards her son and horror for what she just did.  
_

**Yuuko: **What were you thinking, you knew she was sick!

_Yuuko sobs and Susumu puts a hand on her shoulder and Tai rubs his cheek and is about to cry as well._

* * *

**Kari: **I managed to convince my mom that it wasn't Tai's fault and everyone made up but it still had an effect on the both of us. Then when I was brought back home…

_Little Kari looks over to Young Tai._

**Little Kari: **Tai, I'm sorry I can't kick the ball very good; you'll probably never wanna play with me again!

_Tears well up in Tai's eyes and he sniffs as he begins to cry._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Everyone is stunned and at the same time look at Kari in sadness._

**Davis: **Really, you weren't angry at Tai at all.

**Kari: **Of course not Davis. It was my own fault for going outside even when I knew I was sick. It wasn't Tai's fault at all.

**Izzy: **Unfortunately, that's not how Tai sees it. You see Kari, I know you didn't mean anything bad but what you said accidentally hurt Tai.

**Kari: **_Kari widens her eyes in shock. _What're you talking about?

_Izzy sombrely looks down._

**Izzy: **It happened when you got sick in Machinedramon's territory. Tai freaked out because he blames himself for what happened to you all those years ago.

* * *

**(Flashback) **

_Izzy, Tentomon and Agumon (who begins to cry) regard Tai with expressions of sorrow as tears drip from his face._

**Tai: **That's her, that's Kari. She never thinks about herself, it doesn't matter if she's feeling bad or feeling bummed out about other stuff; she's always worried about the other kids. She wouldn't be sick; she'd be just fine if she never came to this stupid place! But she came because she knew that we needed her help! She never thought about what she wanted, SHE NEVER DOES!

_Tai has an emotional meltdown, not caring that they're all watching._

**Izzy: **It's because she cares.

**Tai: **She's a kid, I'm her big brother; I'm supposed to look after her and protect her and think of what's best for her. _Tai clenches the medicine tightly. _That's what I'm supposed to do!

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_We go back to the present where Kari is so shocked and distraught from hearing how hurt her brother was._

**Izzy: **Tai was traumatized, he blamed himself for what happened to you Kari and he swore he wouldn't let it happen again. Agumon selflessly apologizing to Tai must've reminded him of that incident and that's why he's trying so hard to save him.

_Now Kari is distraught and in disbelief. She had no idea Tai felt that way. Now she feels awful, thinking she traumatized her older brother for life._

**Kari: **I-I had no idea Tai felt that way. _She stares at her brother. _I'm such a terrible sister, I never meant to hurt him like that but it's just who I am. I just don't want anyone to worry so much about me.

**Davis: **Hey don't say that about yourself, you're a great sister Kari. Jun, she's a terrible sister.

**Matt: **Really, right now!

**Davis: **Sorry.

**Sora: **But Davis is right Kari, we know you didn't mean to hurt Tai. You can't help but care about others.

**TK: **No one can change who you are Kari. You're a kind and gentle person.

**Matt: **And that's what makes you who you are.

**Gatomon: **And it was your kindness that helped free me from Myotismon forever.

**Kari: **_Kari smiles. _Thanks everyone.

_Yolei and Mimi get pumped up._

**Yolei: **Let's go and save Agumon!

**Mimi: **Right, the sooner we save him, the sooner Tai can stop thinking about the past, and the sooner I won't have to get my shoes dirty.

**Izzy: **Then there's no time to lose.

_**…**_

* * *

_Matt rejoins Tai and they blow on the sail, making it faster._

**Tai: **So what did Cody want to discuss?

**Matt: **Well he…

_Suddenly, Cody's D3 makes a beeping sound and he checks it to find a digi-egg signal which they're getting closer to._

**Cody: **Hey everybody look at this! My D3's found a Digi-egg!

**Davis: **Well don't just stand there, hit the brakes!

_The train carts stop and everyone gets off. They follow the signal and stop when they spot a wall with the Crest of Friendship carved on it._

**Yolei: **Who could've carved that!?

**TK: **Someone with a really big chisel!

**Matt: **It kinda looks like my Crest of Friendship but why would someone go to the trouble of carving that onto the side of a wall. _The signal gets stronger._

**Cody: **I think the egg's in there!

_Davis and Veemon run over to a small crater._

**Davis: **Bigfoot was here! _Everyone else runs up to him._

**Tai: **What's down there!?

_It's a strange black Digi-Egg with sharp teeth like decorations and a horn shaped like a lightning bolt. The Crest of Friendship is engraved on this Digi-Egg._

**Kari: **Looks like a flip-flop with a bent nail in it.

**TK: **Has anyone had their Tetanus shot.

**Davis: **It's got that same symbol!

**Tai: **Yep, it's definitely got the Crest of Friendship on it alright, I wonder if it's meant for you Matt.

**Matt: **Or maybe it's meant for the one with the most friends.

**Davis: **Or maybe it's meant for the one with the fewest friends, like me. _Tai and Matt chuckle._

**Mimi: **But why would there be another one of these Digi-eggs? Don't all of you younger kids have one already.

**Yolei:** Yeah, we each have our own ones.

**Joe:** Maybe it's supposed to belong to some other random Digi-destined kid who we might have to wait for forever.

**Izzy: **Or maybe some of you can store 2 Digi-eggs in your D-terminals.

**Cody: **Someone should try to pick it up, after all what's the worst that could happen?

**Yolei: **Well, it could be a trap set up by the Digimon Emperor.

**Matt: **I don't think it would be booby trapped, after all its emblazoned with the Crest of Friendship.

**Tai: **Then I think you should go for it Matt.

**Matt: **Wish me luck, just in case.

_Matt gets in the crater and tries to pick up the egg with all his might but no good._

**Matt: **No luck.

**Tai: **Cody why don't you give it a try.

**Cody: **Ok.

* * *

_Cody attempts to pick it up as well but gives up._

**Cody: **I should've had a bigger breakfast.

**Sora: **Men are so useless. _Sora walks down. _Move aside, let a woman handle this.

* * *

_Cody moves and Sora bends down to pick up the egg but fails._

**Tai: **So much for girl power.

**Sora: **Well why don't you try then.

**Tai: **Ok I will.

* * *

_Tai tries to pick up the egg as everyone encourages him._

**Everyone: **Lift Tai, lift! Lift Tai, lift! _Tai gives up and everyone groans._

* * *

_Izzy attempts to lift the Digi-Egg from its resting place but comes up with nothing._

**Izzy: **That's it for me.

* * *

_Joe tries to pick it up but also falls short._

**Joe: **I should have more oatmeal.

* * *

_Mimi tries to pick it up with all her might with Palmon standing behind her just in case. Eventually Mimi yelps and falls on Palmon. Both have swirls in their eyes. Tai, Matt and Izzy drop their faces in embarrassment and Matt face palms._

**Matt: **Some things never change.

**Izzy: **You think?

* * *

_TK, Kari and Yolei (who tries that hardest) all attempt to pick it up but it's still a complete flop._

* * *

**TK: **I think I'm done!

* * *

**Kari: **Me too.

* * *

_Yolei falls on her head but luckily her helmet saves her from any injury. Now the only one left is Davis but he's too reluctant for some reason._

* * *

**Davis: **I think you guys are going about this all wrong.

**Tai: **So you think you can lift it up?

**Davis: **Yeah, you just have to use physics.

**Matt: **What do you mean?

**Davis: **_Davis twiddles his fingers and tries to think of an excuse. _You see in physics, there's this little thing called equilibrium, when you have two Librium's that are the same, they're equilibrium. _Tai and Matt catch on to Davis harebrained excuse and play along._

**Tai: **That makes perfect sense to me.

_Izzy, Cody and Joe watch in confusion._

**Joe: **Did that even make sense?

**Izzy: **I don't think Davis even knows what he just said.

**Davis: **You know Tai, I was really making that stuff up, I don't know anything about physics, I usually leave all that stuff up to professors, scientists and Izzy; I didn't think you'd take me seriously.

_Tai and Matt have had enough they both grab Davis on both sides_

**Matt: **Oh I'm sick of all your blabbering Davis; you're the only one that hasn't tried yet so just get in the hole!

**Tai: **Yeah lift that Digi-Egg up so we can get outta here!

_They push him in and Davis stumbles towards the egg, barely avoiding its spike._

**Davis: **Hey, I could've put my eye out! _Davis adjusts his feet and grabs the egg. _Ok, this shouldn't be too hard.

_Silence, Davis counts to 3 but he doesn't bother trying to pick up the egg and acts like it was too heavy for him._

**Davis: **I can't do it, I give up.

_A horrible noise blares through the air and everyone is forced to cover their ears._

**Davis: **Ahh! What's that terrible noise!?

**Yolei: **It's hurting my ears!

**TK: **Something's coming!

_The ear piercing noise is coming from a Flymon which is dive-bombing towards the Digi-destined._

**Flymon: **Brown Stinger!

_Flymon fires multiple stingers that Davis and the others barely manage to avoid but Patamon wasn't so lucky and he drops to the ground._

**TK: **Patamon! _TK kneels down to his partner._

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (Armadillomon): **It's Flymon! The only thing worse than his Deadly Sting attack is the noise he makes when he's attacking; when I hear him coming I usually just dig a hole 'till he blows over.

* * *

_Davis and Veemon exchange looks of determination._

**Veemon: **Let's do it!

**Davis: **Right pal!

* * *

**Digi-Armour Energize theme**

_The D-terminal extends._

**Davis: **Digi Armour Energize!

_The Digi-egg of Courage comes out._

* * *

**Armour Digivolve theme**

"_**Digimon,"**_

**Veemon: **Veemon Armour Digivolve to…!

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

_Veemon quickly fuses with the Digi-egg and is engulfed by rings of fire that take shape as images of Agumon and all of his digivolutions appear. Claws extend from his fist and then a spike from his head._

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!

"_**Digimon!"**_

_**…**_

* * *

**Flamedramon: **Fire Rocket!

_Flamedramon surrounds himself in a blazing aura and blasts off but Flymon uses some incredible speed to avoid getting roasted. Yolei and Hawkmon decide to join in._

**Yolei: **Hawkmon!

**Hawkmon: **Right!

* * *

**Digi-Armour Energize theme**

_The D-terminal extends._

**Yolei: **Digi Armour Energize!

_The Digi-egg of Love comes out._

* * *

**Armour Digivolve theme**

"_**Digimon," **_

**Hawkmon: **Hawkmon Armour Digivolve to…!

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

_Hawkmon quickly fuses with the Digi-egg and is engulfed by rings of wind that take shape as images of Biyomon and all of her digivolutions appear. He sprouts metal wings and takes flight_

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

Halsemon, the Wings of Love!

"_**Digimon!"**_

_**…**_

* * *

**Halsemon: **Tempest Wing!

_Halsemon spins like hurricane but Flymon dodges again. He makes a beeline for the kids and the other Digimon._

**Matt: **Here he comes again!

_The pattern on Flymon's wings glow and he makes the same horrible noise. Everyone groans in pain as they're forced to cover their ears except for Halsemon who has to stand there and take it. When it ends TK notices Patamon's missing._

**TK: **Patamon's gone!

**Kari: **Where'd he go?!

**Matt: **Did he run away?

**Yolei: **No, look up! There he is!

_Flymon has Patamon in his grip and is flying off in the distance._

**Patamon: **Help TK, HELP!

**TK: **Hang on Patamon, we'll save you!

**Kari: **But how, he's getting away!

**TK: **Patamon!

_TK gives chase, followed by Davis, Flamedramon and Halsemon._

**Flamedramon: **I think we're gaining!

_MetalGreymon lands right in front of them and stops them from going any further._

**Digimon Emperor: **Where do you think you're going!?

**Tai: **MetalGreymon!

**Matt: **TK, Davis get outta there!

_Ken snickers and Davis and TK glare at him in anger. Flymon holds Patamon in front of him._

**Flymon: **Here's your new play toy your evilness.

**TK: **Patamon! Put him down!

****Digimon Emperor**: **No, I'm just getting started with him! _Ken reveals another Dark Spiral._

**TK: **He's got more Dark Spirals!

_Everyone gasps in horror, having an idea of what he'll do._

**Kari: **What does he have planned?

**Tai: **You can be sure it's something bad!

**Izzy: **I have one guess on what he's gonna do.

****Digimon Emperor**: **When I put this on your little I will have complete control over him and I can make him do anything I want. _He looks to Patamon who opens his mouth in fear. _Do you hear that, I'm gonna make you do my laundry one piece at a time and then I-

**TK: **I'll never let you get away with this!

****Digimon Emperor**: **Don't interrupt me when I'm planning my evil deeds!

**Mimi: **Put Patamon down you big bully, he never did anything to you!

**Joe: **Yeah, who do you think you are, stealing away our partner Digimon from us and using them for your sick plans!

****Digimon Emperor**: **Cowards do not deserve to have partner Digimon. It is my right to relieve you of them just as I did with Agumon. Digimon are nothing but data without feelings and once I'm done with Patamon I think I'll take away the rest of your Digimon.

**Sora: **Ken you're sick and twisted!

****Digimon Emperor**: **Why thank you. _He furrows his eyebrows. _And will you stop calling me Ken, my name is the Digimon Emperor!

_Flamedramon growls and brings up his claws for an attack._

**Flamedramon: **Fire-

**Davis: **Hold it Flamedramon! _He stops. _You might accidentally miss and hit Patamon.

**Flamedramon: **_Flamedramon is somewhat embarrassed. _I'm such a hothead, sorry.

**Halsemon: **We have to separate Patamon and the Emperor.

**Davis: **I don't see how we can!

_TK runs up to Davis with annoyance in his eyes._

**TK: **We've gotta try.

_Davis is starting to get annoyed with TK himself._

**Davis: **Oh yeah, how?

**TK: **We can trap him by using you as bait.

**Davis: **Me! Why do I have to be the one?

**TK: **We have to use some kind of bait that we can do without!

**Davis: **Oh yeah, well we can easily do without your hat!

_The two have another wrestling match until Yolei gets in between them stops their fight._

**Yolei: **Stop fighting, now's a good time to remember the Crest of Friendship, okay!

_Ken laughs in enjoyment at the quarrel happening within the group._

****Digimon Emperor**: **I'd love to see how this turns out but I've gotta run. I have a few chores to take care of like taking over the Digital World.

**TK: **There's no way we're gonna let you use Patamon to help you with your plans!

**Tai: **That goes for Agumon too!

****Digimon Emperor**: **That's funny because I wasn't asking for permission!

_Patamon sweats with fear when Ken turns to him._

**Patamon: **You really should have Flymon trim his nails back.

_Patamon tries wriggle free but Flymon's grip is too strong. Ken sadistically edges the Dark Spiral closer to Patamon just for fun._

****Digimon Emperor**: **Just hold still, in a few seconds you won't remember a thing except what it's like to be my slave!

_The Spiral gets closer and Patamon can't break free._

**TK: **Patamon!

_TK runs in to help his partner before anyone can stop him, prompting MetalGreymon to use his Mega Claw attack._

**Tai: **Get down!

_Tai tackles TK to the ground, barely avoiding the attack. All seems lost for Patamon but luckily help arrives just in time._

* * *

Blue Blaster!

Super Shocker!

_Blue streams of flames and a lightning bolt blow through the air. The lightning bolt destroys the Dark Spiral and the blue flames free Flymon from Ken's control. He flies to the Digi-destined._

******Digimon Emperor****: **What!?

**Matt: **Was that…!?

**Gabumon: **HEY!

_Everyone look up to see Tentomon holding up Gabumon._

**Gabumon: **Look out below!

**Tentomon: **Sorry we're late everyone but we ran into traffic.

**Izzy: **Tentomon!

**Matt: **Gabumon!

_Both of them land on the ground and the Digi-destined run to them._

**Matt: **I knew you'd make it! Great to see you again Gabumon!

**Gabumon: **It's good to see you too Matt! Sorry I couldn't be here earlier but with some many control spires it was difficult to remain as Garurumon.

**Matt: **That's okay; I know you would've been here sooner if you could.

**Tai: **Perfect timing you guys!

**Tentomon: **I told you I'd be here with back up, didn't I?

**Izzy: **I never doubted you for a second pal.

_Flymon stops in front of TK and offers Patamon._

**Flymon: **Here's your friend back, sorry for digi-napping him.

**TK: **That's okay; it's not your fault Flymon.

_Patamon jumps into TK's arms._

**Patamon: **TK!

**TK: **Patamon, how do you feel?

**Patamon: **Kinda like a big piece of dental floss but other than that I'm fine.

* * *

_Davis is amazed with the bond between TK and Patamon._

**Davis: **I have to hand it to TK; he really risked himself to save Patamon, what a friend.

**Flamedramon: **Would you protect me I were in danger Davis?

_Davis is caught off guard by this question and is unsure of how to answer._

**Davis: **Huh? Um…maybe…

_Flamedramon is offended by his partner's response._

**Flamedramon: **Maybe! Maybe! What about definitely!?

* * *

_The Digimon Emperor is disgusted at the sight of friendship._

****Digimon Emperor**: **Oh, you guys are gonna make me cry. If you really wanna a test of your friendship I'll be more than happy to give you one, prepare for the fight of your life. MetalGreymon!

_MetalGreymon roars and prepares to do battle._

**Matt: **Gabumon we've gotta fight!

**Gabumon: **Are you sure? I don't want to fight Agumon, he's my friend.

**Matt: **If that's how you feel then you have to fight because if we don't, Agumon is gonna suffer forever.

_Gabumon stares into MetalGreymon's red eyes and can see that deep down Agumon is suffering, filling him with determination._

**Gabumon: **All right, let's do it.

**Biyomon: **Sora we have to help!

**Sora: **Right! Are you fully healed?

**Biyomon: **I'm healed up enough to take flight! _She throws off her bandages._

**Izzy: **Tentomon, get ready to digivolve!

**Tentomon: **I live to serve!

**Gomamon: **Joe let's go and join in too!

**Joe: **I'm right with you!

**Palmon: **I'm ready when you are Mimi!

**Mimi: **Let's do this for Agumon!

* * *

**Digivolution theme**

_Palmon__ is quickly spinning in the Digi-zone_

**Palmon: **Palmon Digivolve to…_ It fails. _Hey it didn't work!

* * *

_Gomamon is quickly spinning in the Digi-zone_

**Gomamon: **Gomamon Digivolve to…_ It fails. _Ikkaku-wait, what's going on!?

* * *

_Tentomon is quickly spinning in the Digi-zone_

**Tentomon: **Tentomon Digivolve to…_ It fails. _Kabu-oh, never mind!

* * *

_Biyomon is quickly spinning in the Digi-zone_

**Biyomon: **Biyomon Digivolve to…_ It fails. _Hey, what the heck happened!?

* * *

_Gabumon is quickly spinning in the Digi-zone_

**Gabumon: **Gabumon Digivolve to…_ It fails._ Garurumon! GARURUMON!

_**…**_

* * *

_Gabumon is somewhat embarrassed and everyone has worried expressions._

**Gabumon: **Well this is embarrassing!

**Tentomon: **We can't digivolve!

******Digimon Emperor****: **Of course you can't, you're in the no digivolving section!

_Tai growls in annoyance until Flymon speaks up._

**Flymon: **Let me fix that.

_Everyone looks up at Flymon who's right next to a control spire._

**TK: **A control spire!

****Digimon Emperor**: **No, get away from that!

**Flymon: **Brown Stinger!

_Flymon launches a barrage of stingers that pierce through the control spire and causes it to collapse. The older kids Digivices beep and regain their functions._

**Izzy: **Prodigious! Our Digivices are working again.

**Sora: **It's good to know some Flymon can be nice sometimes.

**Mimi: **Thank you Flymon!

**Flymon: **My pleasure!

**Joe: **You might wanna get outta here, it's about to get ugly!

**Flymon: **You don't need to tell me twice. Kick him in the can for me!

_Flymon flies off in the distance but the Digimon Emperor is unfazed._

****Digimon Emperor**: **So what, with MetalGreymon on my side I'm invincible! Not even an army of Digimon can stop me.

**Matt: **You're about to eat those words!

**Tai: **Wait; let me try reaching out to him one last time!

_Tai runs towards MetalGreymon much to everyone's horror._

**Sora: **Tai, are you crazy!?

**Yolei: **Get outta there!

* * *

_Tai stops in front of MetalGreymon._

**Tai: **MetalGreymon…Agumon! Don't listen to the Digimon Emperor! Try to remember who you are, don't you remember all those times we fought together. You and I made the ultimate team and we won so many battles together!

**MetalGreymon: **I don't know or care! It changes nothing!

_Kari and Gatomon get next to Tai to desperately help out._

**Kari: **No! You were always there for us whenever we needed you Agumon! When I first met you I wasn't scared and you allowed me to be your friend!

**Gatomon: **Agumon! Brother, please come back to us. We formed a brother and sister bond after saving the Digital World! We fought alongside each other and we spent a lot of time together, don't you remember that?

_Deep down Agumon tries to fight Ken's control but the Dark Spiral is too powerful._

**MetalGreymon: **I said…I DON'T KNOW YOU!

**Gabumon: **How could you forget your friends Agumon!? Tai is your partner, Biyomon's your girlfriend and Gatomon is your sister. Plus, I'm one of your closest friends.

**Biyomon: **He's right, please come back to us, we don't want to hurt you, especially me! Agumon please let us help you!

_Ken laughs._

****Digimon Emperor**: **It's no use, the Dark Spiral has erased his memory, your friend is mine forever!

**MetalGreymon: **I have been granted this armour so that my masters will may be done! It feels great. The raw power is amazing and my movements are more precise than they originally were. I am unstoppable!

**Biyomon: **This isn't you; you can still fight the Digimon Emperors control MetalGreymon!

**Gatomon: **She's right, look at me! I was able to free myself from Myotismon's grip thanks to Kari and Wizardmon!

**Gabumon: **Whoever you are, you must still feel pain!

**MetalGreymon: **Absurd!

**Tai: **Then go ahead and destroy us! You never finished off the Digimon last time! Did that piece of viral scrap you call an armour mess up your aim!

_MetalGreymon gets ticked off._

**MetalGreymon: **SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

_MetalGreymon brings up his claw to go in for the kill but all of a sudden a bright light comes from Tai's black Digivice. He brings it out and it transforms back into its regular colour. It's so blinding everyone is forced to cover their faces, including Ken. The light engulfs Tai, Kari, Gatomon and MetalGreymon._

* * *

_A few seconds later Tai, Kari and Gatomon open their eyes to find themselves in a dark void of some sort. Their entire surrounding is full of nothing but darkness until a light appears. The three of them walk inside and within a flash they find themselves in some sort of cyberspace. The entire world around them is filled with white hexagons and they're surrounded by floating cubes surrounded by rings of black fire. _

**Tai: **What is this place?

**Kari: **I have no idea! Gatomon?

**Gatomon: **I'm just as clueless as you are; maybe I'm having a dream in one of my catnaps.

**Tai: **I very much doubt that. _One of the green cubes which don't have rings of black fire stop in front of Tai and he touches them. The moment he does he becomes stunned which Kari and Gatomon notice._

**Kari: **What it is Tai?

**Tai: **Touch this with me and you'll see.

_Kari and Gatomon are confused but follow Tai's wishes. Gatomon gets on Kari's shoulder and the all touch the cube. _

* * *

**(Memories)**

_Memories of Agumon with Tai, Kari and Gatomon flash in front of them._

* * *

_Tai and Agumon's final goodbye and the two of them fight Etemon and Apocalymon together._

* * *

_Koromon and Kari playing together when he and Tai first came back to the Real World._

* * *

_Agumon and Gatomon standing together and the time they spent together after restoring peace the first time._

**(End of Memories)**

* * *

_Tai, Kari and Gatomon are shocked with what they've just witnessed._

**Tai: **These are…

**Kari: **Agumons memories!

_A voice calls out in the distance._

**?: **Tai.

_They turn around to find a yellow figure with his back turned._

**Tai: **Agumon?

_The three of them walk toward the figure. It turns around and reveals himself to be Agumon with a sad expression. Tai attempts to touch him but the moment he gets close Agumon floats in the air and he slowly starts to dissipate in green light much to their horror._

**Tai: **Agumon!

**Agumon: **I'm fine, don't worry about me. The Digimon Emperor may have control over my mind and body, but he'll never have control over my heart. Tai, Kari, Gatomon listen, please fight me with everything you guys have got. Don't hold back one bit.

**Kari: **Agumon, are…are you sure?

**Agumon: **I'm very sure. Ken has used me to cause pain and suffering for innocent Digimon. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I'd rather I get hurt than you get hurt. All I want is this suffering to stop. _Half of Agumon's body is surrounded in green light and he gets further._

_The three of them start to tear up._

**Tai: **Agumon, don't leave!

**Agumon: **I have to. Ken's Dark Spiral is too powerful, I can't fight it off but don't worry Tai; a part of me will remain inside here. Please you have to fight me without holding back. It's the only way to free me and I have every faith you can. _Agumon smiles and Gatomon becomes more distraught and tries to reach out to her brother._

**Gatomon: **Agumon, don't go!

**Agumon: **Don't worry Gatomon, I'll be fine.

**Tai: **Agumon!

_Agumon and Tai reach out to each other but Agumon's left claw becomes fully engulfed in green light and he floats higher in the air as he dissolves._

**Kari: **No wait!

**Tai: **Agumon come baaaack!

**Agumon: **I know you can do it my friends!

_Agumon completely dissolves into green particles, leaving a distraught Tai, Kari and Gatomon behind._

* * *

_Back in the Digital World Tai's Digivice stops glowing and it has returned to its normal coloration. Everyone is having a hard time processing what happened. MetalGreymon seems to be frozen like a statue with his claw only centimetres away._

**Cody: **What…just happened?

**Izzy: **Tai's bond with Agumon must've caused that light to erupt from his Digivice.

_Tai, Kari and Gatomon look at MetalGreymon whose eyes have returned to normal._

**Digimon Emperor: **You think some light show will stop me! Attack MetalGreymon! _MetalGreymon doesn't obey and Ken is stunned. _What're you waiting for; I command you?

**MetalGreymon: **Tai…

_The three of them gasp in amazement at MetalGreymon saying Tai's name._

**Tai: **MetalGreymon!

**Tentomon: **MetalGreymon is fighting the Digimon Emperors control.

_Ken become furious and brings out his Digivice._

****Digimon Emperor**: **I said attack! I am your master and you will obey me!

_Ken points his Digivice at the Dark Spiral and the D3 glows with purple light, beaming out a stronger signal and turning MetalGreymon's eyes red again. He holds his head and roars in pain._

**Kari: **Oh no, MetalGreymon!

_Tai, Kari and Gatomon escape before MetalGreymon could stomp them. They regroup with the others._

**Yolei: **Are you okay!?

**TK: **What just happened?

**Tai: **We were sent to this mega freaky place where we saw Agumon, our Agumon!

**Joe: **Are you serious!?

**Kari: **Yes we are, and he needs our help!

**Tai: **Agumon is asking us to fight him at full power, no holding back! He'd rather get hurt by us than have to go through this torture Ken's dishing out!

**Davis: **You're kidding right?

**Tai: **I'm not kidding Davis, Agumon needs our help and we have to do this for him.

**Matt: **It's just like I said, Agumon would rather be defeated by us than remain a slave to the Digimon Emperor. Is everyone ready?

_All the Digi-destined nod except for Davis who's still reluctant to fight MetalGreymon._

**Tai: **Then let's go!

* * *

**Digivolution theme**

_**"****Digimon!"**_

_The Digivice beams a light high above. Sparkles of light drop from above_

_**"Digimon",**_

_**"****_Digimo_n, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

_**"****Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

_A blue beam of light pours from the top of the digi-zone and forms an image of a Garurumon that soon disappears. Gabumon spins in the Digi-zone and gains data._

**Gabumon: **Gabumon Digivolve to…

_**"****Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

Garurumon!

* * *

_**"****Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

_A red beam of light pours from the top of the digi-zone and forms an image of a Birdramon that soon disappears. Biyomon spins in the Digi-zone and gains data._

**Biyomon: **Biyomon Digivolve to…

_**"****Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

Birdramon!

_**"Digimon,**** Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

* * *

_A green beam of light pours from the top of the digi-zone and forms an image of Kabuterimon that soon disappears. Tentomon spins in the Digi-zone and gains data._

**Tentomon: **Tentomon Digivolve to…

_**"****_Di_gimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

Kabuterimon!

* * *

_**"****_Digimon_, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

_A silver beam of light pours from the top of the digi-zone and forms an image of Ikkakumon that soon disappears. Gomamon spins in the Digi-zone and gains data._

**Gomamon: **Gomamon Digivolve to…

_**"****_Digimon, Digit_al Monsters, Digimon are the champions!" **_

Ikkakumon!

_**"****_Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the cha_mpions!" **_

* * *

_A green beam of light pours from the top of the digi-zone and forms an image of a Togemon that soon disappears. Palmon spins in the Digi-zone and gains data._

**Palmon: **Palmon Digivolve to…

_**"****Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!" **_

Togemon!

_**"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!"**_

**…**

* * *

_The older kids champion level Digimon get ready for battle. Matt mounts on Garurumon._

**Matt: **All right, Garurumon we have to attack with all of our strength.

**Garurumon: **I'm afraid of hurting MetalGreymon!

**Matt: **We have no choice; if we don't use our full power he'll crush us like grapes! Isn't that right Tai?

**Tai: **_He nods in agreement. _Go get him.

**Davis: **But Matt…

* * *

_TK, Cody and Kari are eager to join in._

**Cody: **It's time to call in the cavalry.

**Patamon: **TK, digivolve me to Angemon, he's a better choice in this case.

**TK: **Right! _TK brings out his D3._

**Gatomon: **Let's do this for Agumon Kari!

**Kari: **_Kari brings out her D3. _For Agumon!

**Cody: **_Cody brings out his D3. _You ready partner!

**Armadillomon: **You just spoke my language!

* * *

**Digivolution theme**

"_**Digimon!"**_

_The Green D3 beams a light high above. Yellow sparkles of light drop from above_

_**"Digimon"**_

_**"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

_**"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

_A blue beam of light pours from the top of the digi-zone and forms an image of Angemon that soon disappears. Patamon spins in the digi-zone and gains data._

**Patamon: **Patamon Digivolve to…!

_**"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

Angemon!

_**"****Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!**_

**…**

* * *

**Digi-Armour Energize theme**

_The D-terminal extends_

**Cody: **Digi Armour Energize!

_The Digi-egg of Knowledge comes out._

* * *

**Armour Digivolve theme**

"_**Digimon!" **_

**Armadillomon: **Armadillomon Armour Digivolve to…!

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

_Armadillomon fuses with the Digi-egg and is engulfed by rings of rocks that take shape as images of Tentomon and all of his digivolutions appear. Drills extend from the rocks. _

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

_His Drill knows extends._

Digmon, the Drill of Power!

"_**Digimon!"**_

_**…**_

* * *

**Digi-Armour Energize theme**

_The D-terminal extends_

**Kari: **Digi Armour Energize!

_The Digi-egg of Light comes out._

* * *

**Armour Digivolve theme**

"_**Digimon," **_

**Gatomon: **Gatomon Armour Digivolve to…!

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

_Gatomon fuses with the Digi-egg and is engulfed by rings of pink light that take shape as an image of Angewomon appears. She sprouts her wings and takes flight._

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!

"_**Digimon!" **_

_**…**_

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2 (Sinist****er**** Shadows)** **(A/N: ****I thought it'd be cool to bring this epic music in for this battle)**

**Digmon: **Gold Rush!

_Digmon fires his drill limbs and MetalGreymon sidesteps out of the way._

**Nefertimon: **Rosetta Stone!

_Nefertimon launches a slab of stone that MetalGreymon dodges._

**Togemon: **Try a little Needle Spray!

_Togemon releases a shower of needles that is blocked by MetalGreymon's metal claw. He then runs in for an attack._

**Birdramon: **Meteor Wing!

_Birdramon fires her feathers as if they were meteors._

**Kabuterimon: **Electro Shocker!

_Kabuterimon blasts a ball of electricity._

**Ikkakumon: **Harpoon Torpedo!

_Ikkakumon launches his horn and it turns into a missile. The combined attacks stop MetalGreymon in his tracks. _

**Angemon: **Hand of Fate!

_Angemon launches a beam of energy from his fist._

**Halsemon: **Tempest Wing!

_Halsemon spins like a tornado and they make a direct hit on MetalGreymon's armour and having been caught off guard they manage to do some damage and he roars in pain._

**Tai: **Careful, you'll hurt him!

_Halsemon and Angemon land next to Tai._

**Halsemon: **Sorry.

**Angemon: **Guess we don't know our own strength.

**Tai: **You both did what you had to do, don't worry about it.

_Garurumon attempts to bite off the Dark Spiral._

**MetalGreymon: **You're getting annoying!

_MetalGreymon throws Matt and Garurumon off and they back on the ground without a scratch._

**Garurumon: **Howling Blaster!

_Garurumon launches a powerful stream of blue flames that hit MetalGreymon's exposed area and he roars in pain again._

**Matt: **MetalGreymon, I'm sorry but we're doing this out of friendship!

_MetalGreymon stomps but Garurumon dodges. Flamedramon and Davis are the only ones who aren't fighting._

**Tai: **Davis, help us!

**Flamedramon: **Come on Davis, aren't you gonna help them fight?

_Davis is paralysed with fear._

**Davis: **I just can't do it, there's a chance I'll hurt MetalGreymon!

_Flamedramon is starting to boil with anger._

**Flamedramon: **You don't understand about friendship!

_Davis has lost the courage to fight and Flamedramon de-digivolves to Veemon much to Davis' horror._

**Davis: **Veemon! Oh no!

_Everyone has their mouths wide open to see that Veemon has de-digivolved even when he's taken no damage._

**Cody:** Why did Veemon just de-digivolve?

**TK:** The Digi-egg of Courage is powered by Davis' courage.

**Yolei:** Being hesitant to fight certainly isn't courageous.

_MetalGreymon uses his Mega Claw attack and Davis and Veemon barely avoid it. Veemon is on the ground and desperately looks to Davis for help._

**Veemon: **Davis you have to fight, how can you just stand there and let him try to hurt me!?

**Davis: **Lay off, what do you want? I don't wanna hurt anybody!

_Tai is becoming increasingly vexed with Davis' unwillingness to fight and so is Matt as he and Garurumon get next to Tai._

**Tai: **It's not about what you wanna do; it's about the things you have to do for friendship!

**Matt: **Right.

**Davis: **Friendship?

**Sora: **That's right Davis, we know you don't want to hurt our Digimon friend but it's precisely because he's our friend that we have to fight.

**Mimi: **Think about what I said, if we don't fight then Agumon is gonna suffer forever.

**Joe: **And don't forget this is what Agumon wants.

**Birdramon: **Sora I'm ready for another attack!

**Sora: **Do your best Birdramon!

**Togemon: **I'm gonna give it another try.

**Mimi: **Be careful Togemon!

**Izzy: **Go Kabuterimon!

**Kabuterimon: **You got it!

**Joe: **Give it all you got Ikkakumon!

**Ikkakumon: **Right!

* * *

**Tai: **Everyone, attack MetalGreymon together!

**Kari: **You heard him, go!

**Garurumon: **Howling Blaster!

**Birdramon: **Meteor Wing!

**Kabuterimon: **Electro Shocker!

**Ikkakumon: **Harpoon Torpedo!

**Togemon: **Needle Spray!

**Halsemon: **Tempest Wing!

**Digmon: **Gold Rush!

**Angemon: **Hand of Fate!

**Nefertimon: **Rosetta Stone!

_**…**_

* * *

_Ken quickly jumps on an Airdramon to avoid geting caught in the attacks. All of their attacks score a direct hit on MetalGreymon and they explode but MetalGreymon is unfazed and he roars. Ken jumps back on his slave and sneers.  
_

**Ken: **When will you learn that I'm unstoppable!

_The digi-destined yell in terror._

**Izzy: **MetalGreymon is an Ultimate Digimon; they can't win!

_MetalGreymon opens up his body armour in the background of the explosion._

**MetalGreymon: **Giga Blaster!

_He fires two missiles and they explode on Nefertimon. She screams as she's blown away._

* * *

**MetalGreymon: **Giga Blaster!

_Two more missiles land hit on Angemon who shouts in pain._

* * *

**MetalGreymon: **Giga Blaster!

_Another one hits Digmon and he's grunts in pain._

* * *

_MetalGreymon fires a rapid barrage of Giga Blasters that all make direct contact with Halsemon, Togemon, Ikkakumon, Kabuterimon, Birdramon and Garurumon one by one. They all roar/grunt/scream in pain and get blown away in the air and to the ground. Matt manages to hang onto Garurumon._

* * *

**Yolei: **He blew them away so easily!

**Cody: **MetalGreymon is just too powerful!

**Alphamon theme (Digimon Tri)**

_Garurumon gets up._

**Garurumon: **But we can't give up!

**Matt: **He's right we've gotta keep trying.

_Angemon flies in and aims for the Dark Spiral with his rod but MetalGreymon cuts it in half and Angemon is pushed back._

**Angemon: **Hand of Fate!

_Angemon fires another Energy Beam from his fist but MetalGreymon deflects it with his metal claw and then slices away at Angemon. Angemon is blown away and de-digivolves back into a screaming Patamon._

**TK: **Patamon! _TK runs over to his bruised partner._

* * *

_Togemon takes advantage of MetalGreymon's distraction and goes for the Dark Spiral._

**Togemon: **Light Speed Jabbing!

_Togemon unleashes rapid punches at the Dark Spiral but there isn't a single crack and MetalGreymon growls in annoyance. He grabs Togemon's hair and she tries to struggle free._

**Togemon: **Hey let go of my hair or I'll get really angry!

**Digimon Emperor:** Follow her request as painfully as possible!

_MetalGreymon throws Togemon to the ground._

**MetalGreymon: **Revenge Flame!

_MetalGreymon breathes a powerful stream of flames that engulf Togemon, causing her to scream in aguish and when it clears he kicks her away. Togemon screams as she is sent flying and degenerates back to Palmon who is continuing to scream. _

**Mimi: **Palmon! _Palmon manages to catch her injured partner. _I've got you!

* * *

**Halsemon: **Tempest Wing!

_Halsemon spins like a hurricane again and shoots off towards MetalGreymon but he easily stops Halsemon in his tracks and then knocks him to one of the large rocks. Halsemon painfully grunts and reverts back to Hawkmon who's been bruised up._

**Yolei: **Hawkmon! _Yolei runs over to her partner._

* * *

**Ikkakumon: **Harpoon Torpedo!

**Kabuterimon: **Electro Shocker!

_Both of them launch their respective attack but MetalGreymon's fires his Giga Blaster attack again and the missiles explode on impact. Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon fly through the smoke making it difficult for MetalGreymon to see them. Kabuterimon flies in from the side and Ikkakumon leaps at his possessed comrade from the other side to get the jump on him but to no avail. MetalGreymon barely even moved. He blocked both of them, stopping the bug and walrus in their tracks. He smashes Kabuterimon into the ground and lifts Ikkakumon by his horn. He blasts missiles at Ikkakumon, sending him screaming and flying and then he blasts more at Kabuterimon, blowing him away as well and the two of them degenerate._

**Izzy: **Tentomon!

**Joe: **Gomamon!

_Izzy catches a screaming Tentomon and Gomamon who is also screaming comically crashes into Joe's face and the two of them hit the ground. _

* * *

_MetalGreymon kicks Digmon away and he reverts back to Armadillomon who hits the ground all bruised and unconscious._

**Cody: **Armadillomon! _Cody runs over to him._

* * *

_Birdramon flies high above and launches another Meteor Wing but MetalGreymon cuts it apart easily._

**MetalGreymon: **Mega Claw!

_MetalGreymon fires his claw and it wraps around Birdramon who he swings around and repeatedly bangs on the ground. He releases her and Birdramon is lying on the ground injured._

**Sora: **Birdramon!

_MetalGreymon walks up to her._

**MetalGreymon: **So, how would you like your life to end?

_Birdramon twists her head enough to speak to MetalGreymon with strain in her voice._

**Birdramon: **Agumon…please…

**MetalGreymon: **BE QUIET!

**Birdramon: **Don't be…such a fool…You're stronger than this…

**MetalGreymon: **I said quiet! _MetalGreymon grabs Birdramon by the neck and blasts out another powerful stream flame. Birdramon is engulfed in flames and screeches in pain. She degenerates to Biyomon who is groaning in pain._

**Sora: **Biyomon!

**Digimon Emperor: **Put the squeeze on her and crush this pigeon like the insect she truly is!

_MetalGreymon roars and squeezes Biyomon. The Digimon of Love screams in absolute agony and anguish, horrifying Sora._

**Sora: **No, stop it!

* * *

_Nefertimon flies in for a close range attack._

**Nefertimon: **Hang on! Cat Eye Beam!

_Nefertimon launches pink beams from her head dress but there isn't a scratch on MetalGreymon's armour and he merely crushes her to the ground with his claw. Nefertimon screams in pain and she reverts back to Gatomon._

**Kari: **Gatomon!

_MetalGreymon increases the pressure and Gatomon screams in agony, unable to handle it. Her screams get louder and louder as the pressure keeps increasing._

****Digimon Emperor**: **That's it, crush her! Crush her like a bug MetalGreymon!

_MetalGreymon obeys and Gatomon is screams on absolute pain and anguish. Kari is horrified._

**Kari: **GATOMON! _Sora and Kari can't help but rush in but MetalGreymon responds by using his Giga Blaster which explodes in front of the both of them. The girls scream as they're blown back but Tai catches them both._

**Tai: **Kari, Sora are you okay?

**Kari: **We're fine but Gatomon…

**Sora: **Biyomon stay strong!

_Both of them can tell their partners are close to reaching their breaking point as they scream even louder._

**Matt: **Garurumon we have to save them.

**Garurumon: **Howling Blaster!

_MetalGreymon knocks the flames away with his head armour. When Garurumon attempts to tackle him the possessed metal dinosaur merely kicks him away and he continues to crush Gatomon and Biyomon. Davis can't help but stare in complete terror at the carnage and brutality he is witnessing._

_**…**_

**Kari: **Agumon please stop! Can't you see that's Gatomon you're hurting; your sister!

_MetalGreymon stops crushing her upon hearing "sister". He looks at the injured and bruised up Gatomon who turns her head around and gives a sad and tearful expression._

**Gatomon: **Agumon…

**MetalGreymon: **Ga…to…mon.

**Sora: **Agumon, look at your other arm! That's Biyomon in your grip, your girlfriend, the one you love. Don't you recognise her!?

_MetalGreymon then turns to Biyomon who also looks at him with a pained and tearful expression. Biyomon attempts to slowly reach out to the possessed metal dinosaur._

**Biyomon: **Oh, Agumon…I don't want to see you suffer anymore…Please, come back to us…I love you.

_MetalGreymon widens his eyes in shock upon hearing that. His eyes turn back to normal and they fill up with tears._

**Mimi: **Agumon, stop! You have to fight it; we're all here for you! Don't you remember us, don't you remember Tai!?

_MetalGreymon then turns to Tai who looks at him with a pitiful expression. Looking at the friends he cherishes the most causes him to let go of Biyomon and release Gatomon._

**MetalGreymon: **I…need…help…

****Digimon Emperor**: **WHAT!?

_The kids exclaim with happiness._

**Tai & Kari: **Agumon!

****Digimon Emperor**: **_Ken growls in annoyance but then snickers. _Don't make me laugh! Digimon are nothing but programs designed to follow orders, specifically my orders. _Ken turns to MetalGreymon. _And you will obey my every command!

_Ken raises his dark D3 again and it glows. The Dark Spiral gains more power and MetalGreymon roars in pain as his eyes glow purple instead of red. Agumon tries to fight it from within but Ken's control is too strong. MetalGreymon kicks away both digimon. Gatomon and Biyomon scream._

**Sora: **Biyomon! _Sora catches her bruised and injured partner in time._

_Gatomon is on a collision course with the wall. Kari runs in her direction._

**Kari: **I'm coming! _Kari jumps and catches Gatomon. She shouts in pain when she crashes into the wall._

**Davis: **Kari no!

_Kari lands on the ground with her partner and groans. Both of them are covered in dirt but Kari doesn't care about her injuries and tenderly looks to her partner._

**Kari: **Gatomon, are you alright?

**Gatomon: **_Gatomon wakes up and horrified by Kari's injuries. _Kari you're hurt!

**Kari: **That doesn't matter to me; you're my best friend and I won't let you get hurt.

**Gatomon: **Kari…_Gatomon smiles. _I'm so lucky to have you as my partner. Thank you.

**Kari: **Don't mention it.

_Davis is stunned by this display of friendship._

**Davis: **Wow, Kari saved Gatomon without even caring for herself.

_Tai, Matt and Garurumon look on._

**Garurumon: **Something's not right Matt, MetalGreymon didn't finish them off with his attacks.

**Matt: **It's as if he's holding back.

**Tai: **The remnants of his heart are holding him back.

**Matt: **Then we have to take advantage of that. Agumon, don't worry we're gonna try one more time to remove those rings from your arm.

**Tai: **Matt, Garurumon do your best!

_Garurumon once again tries to bite the spiral off his arms. Davis can't help but be awed by the level of friendship he's witnessing._

**Davis: **_"TK, Kari, Sora and Tai have such a deep bond with their Digimon, much deeper than I ever would've imagined. TK, Kari and Sora risked their lives to save Patamon, Gatomon and Biyomon and it must've taken Tai a lot to say we had no choice but to attack MetalGreymon. And not just him, everyone around me have a strong bond with their Digimon."_

_Yolei and the others are catering to their Digimon while MetalGreymon throws Garurumon off and proceeds to stomp Veemon but despite his injuries Patamon flies in to save him._

**Patamon: **I've got you Veemon!

_Patamon grabs Veemon and saves him from being squashed like a bug. The both of them are on the ground._

**Veemon: **I owe you one.

**Patamon: **Don't worry; I'm keeping track.

**Davis: **Veemon, are you okay?

_TK comes up to rebuke Davis._

**TK: **He is but no thanks to you! Patamon risked his life to save him despite his injuries and all you did was sit there and watch!

**Davis: **TK I…_Davis clenches his fists as he is hit with sudden realization. "Now I'm beginning to understand what makes friendship so powerful. You have to do whatever it takes to protect them because they would do the same for you. _VEEMON I'M YOUR FRIEEEEEEND!

_This declaration of friendship causes a blue light to burst from Davis' Digivice and the same thing happens to the Digi-egg of Friendship. Davis and everyone else can't help but be shocked and amazed by what they're seeing._

**Davis: **This is new!

**Cody: **His Digivice is responding to the new Digi-egg?

_The Digi-Egg of Friendship floats away from its resting place past Yolei, Hawkmon, Kari and Gatomon._

**Kari: **What's it doing?

_The egg stops in front of Davis and Veemon comes up to him._

**Veemon: **Look it stopped right in front of you. _He smiles at his partner. _Take it; it's your Digi-Egg of Friendship Davis.

_Davis takes a hold of it._

**Davis: **My Digi-Egg of Friendship!

**Sora: **A second Digi-Egg for Davis!

**Palmon: **That's incredible!

**Cody: **Davis already has the Digi-Egg of Courage so how could now he have another one? I think that means Veemon can become twice as powerful. We can win now.

**Veemon: **Hey that's cool!

_Davis regains his determination._

**Davis: **Hey let's give it a try! _Davis stands proudly. _Digi Armour Energize!

* * *

**Armour Digivolve theme**

"_**Digimon," **_

**Veemon: **Veemon Armour Digivolve to…!

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

_Veemon fuses with the Digi-egg and is engulfed by rings of electricity that take shape as images of Gabumon and all of his digivolutions appear. From the electricity, 3 black protuberances form, then the legs and then a lightning shaped horn. _

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

_He blasts off and does a loop before landing back. _

**Raidramon: **Raidramon, the Storm Friendship! RAAA!

"_**Digimon!" **_

_**…**_

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (Raidramon): **I'm Raidramon, as Veemon I use the Digi-Egg of Friendship to Armour Digivolve. My Thunder Blast, Blue Thunder and Electric Bite attacks annihilate my enemies.

* * *

_Raidramon looks magnificient, he's a quadruped covered in black armour. 3 spikes stick out from his back and a gold/silver lightning shaped horn sticks out from his black helmet. The Crest of Friendship is emblazoned in the middle of his armour. __The new and old Digi-destined and their Digimon are in amazement, glad that a new fighter has been born._

**Cody: **Finally someone who can stand up to the Emperor: Raidramon!

**Izzy: **Prodigious!

**Joe: **He's in for a real shock!

* * *

_Ken can't help but gasp in "shock" at this new Digimon but he shrugs it off and sneers._

****Digimon Emperor**: **Show him who's in charge here.

* * *

_MetalGreymon fires his claw but Raidramon evades it with some amazing speed and electricity charges up above his protuberances._

**Raidramon: **Blue Thunder!

_Raidramon fires a powerful blast of blue electricity that scores a direct hit on the Dark Spiral._

**Davis: **Got ya!

_The attack was powerful but not powerful enough to break off the spiral._

**Matt: **It's no use; it won't come off!

****Digimon Emperor**: **Ha ha ha! Your weak attempts make me laugh! Give up yet?

**Garurumon: **Agumon, come back to us! Come back to Tai, to Biyomon, Gatomon! Come back to me! Don't you remember the amount of times you and I fought together in the past, especially against the Dark Masters and when we fought as one against Diaboramon. We were battle partners! _MetalGreymon is silent for a minute but then he just growls._

**Tai: **There's gotta be a way to get through to MetalGreymon somehow.

**Matt: **Don't worry Tai; we won't give up; we'll get him back for you, right Garurumon.

**Garurumon: **Right!

_Everyone looks to Davis who is still a bit uncertain._

**Matt: **Davis this is a team effort, we're both gonna attack at the same time, we need you!

**Davis: **I'm not sure!

**TK: **Not sure!? this time you're gonna do things the right way!

**Davis: **How can I?

**Raidramon: **It must, we'll fight together. _Davis erases all doubts from his mind and understands what he must do._

**Davis: **You're right, all this time I've been worried about what's best for me and not the team; well you guys can count on me now.

**Matt: **Let's go, now!

_Davis is mounted on Raidramon who steps forward._

**Davis: **Raidramon are you ready? Let's give it our best shot!

* * *

**We fight to win**

_Raidramon and Garurumon rushes in._

**Tai: **Good luck guys!

**Garurumon: **Howling Blaster!

_Garurumon fires a blue stream of flames that MetalGreymon evades and Ken has trouble hanging on. Raidramon takes advantage of his distraction and jumps. __Raidramon's teeth flare up with electricity and he aims for the spiral on MetalGreymon's organic arm._

**Raidramon: **Electric Bite! _He digs his teeth in the spiral and MetalGreymon roars in pain as he feels electricity course through him. He barely manages to throw him off and Raidramon lands next to Garurumon._

**Davis: **It's no use, it won't come off!

**Matt: **Then we need to think of something Davis. We have to find a way to weaken the Dark Spiral.

**Davis: **Maybe if it were frozen it would be easier to destroy. _Garurumon turns to Raidramon_

**Garurumon: **Luckily, I'm an expert when it comes to ice, Raidramon, cover me!

**Raidramon: **I'm on it! _Raidramon dashes forward and leaps up to evade MetalGreymon's Giga Blaster. _Blue Thunder!

_He releases another blast of electricity from his horn and it hits the dinosaur's armour, forcing him to step back in pain. He tries to get the advantage by taking flight in the air but all he really does is leave himself vulnerable for Garurumon._

**Garurumon: **Sub-zero Ice Fang! _Garurumon snares his teeth on the spiral and freezes MetalGreymon's arm. He jumps back down and Mat turns to Davis._

**Matt: **Finish this Davis! _Davis nods._

**Davis: **Right! Raidramon, put everything ounce of energy you have into the next attack.

**Raidramon: **You got it! _His horn charges up with electricity. _Thunder Blast!

_Raidramon fires super charged lightning bolt and it makes contact. _

* * *

_Everyone prays that it works this time (in split screen). It breaks throught the ice and when it dies down, the Dark Spiral gets vaporised under Raidramon's power. The Digi-destined open their mouths in surprise._

* * *

**Matt: **Look it's off!

**Digimon Emperor: **WHAT!? _Ken is stupefied and shocked to see his newest creation destoryed._

_As a result, MetalGreymon degenerates and Airdramon scoops up Ken again. Agumon is in the air and falls to the ground, more bruised and covered in dirt and cuts than he was before. Tai goes over to him and lifts his head off._

**Tai: **Agumon, please wake up!

_Agumon opens his eyes and is happy to see Tai._

**Agumon: **Are we still having those cookies and ice cream?

_Tai outright hugs Agumon and he cringes a little._

**Tai: **I'm sorry we attacked you Agumon!

**Agumon: **I'm sorry too.

**Tai: **I'm sorry that you're sorry.

**Agumon: **I'm sorry that you're sorry that I'm sorry.

_Tai and Agumon look at each other with tears welling up in their eyes._

**Tai: **Tell you what, I won't be sorry anymore and you don't be sorry either okay.

**Agumon: **Sorry.

_Kari and Gatomon come over for the reunion._

**Kari: **Agumon, Tai!

**Gatomon: **Brother!

_Both of them hug on to Agumon and Tai joins in. The others can't help but coo at the scene._

* * *

**Mimi: **Aww, what a beautiful reunion.

**Sora: **I'm so happy for you Tai.

**Izzy: **What a relief.

_Biyomon pleadingly looks up to her partner who immediately understands what she wants. She walks over to Tai and Agumon who've separated from the family hug._

**Sora: **Agumon. There's someone else who's dying to see you. _She lets Biyomon down and the bird limps over to the small dinosaur who gives her an affectionate look. The both of them have clearly been waiting for this moment and they tear up._

**Agumon: **Biyomon…

**Biyomon: **Oh, Agumon…_Despite her injuries she manages to run and give her boyfriend a big hug and he returns it. She lets a couple of tears stream down her face. _You're back…I knew you'd make it.

**Agumon: **I'm sorry Biyomon.

**Biyomon: **Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. What matters is you're finally free. I've never been so happy. _She gives Agumon a big kiss and now the two of them are engaged in a loving kiss. Tai, Sora, Kari and Gatomon watch this scene in happiness. Yolei becomes giddy with excitement._

**Yolei: **Aww, how cute! I wonder what the baby would look like?

* * *

_Matt dismounts and Garurumon de-digivolves back to Gabumon._

**Gabumon: **Did I do good Matt?

_Matt kneels down smiling proudly._

**Matt: **You did great Gabumon now come here for a noogie! _Matt noogies Gabumon and he can't help but cringe and laugh at the same time._

**Gabumon: **Ow! Hey cut it out Matt that hurts!

* * *

_The older kids walk up to them. Agumon looks at his best friend, girlfriend, his sister and his fellow Digimon in shame._

**Agumon: **I saw what I did. I savagely attacked my fellow Digimon again. Sorry Gabumon, Biyomon, Gatomon, everyone.

_Gatomon shakes her head and just holds her brothers hands._

**Gatomon: **That's okay; it wasn't your fault Agumon.

**Gomamon: **Yeah, you had no choice but to obey that creep's orders.

**Palmon: **You're still our friend, no matter what.

**Biyomon: **She's right; you don't have to apologize at all, Agumon.

**Gabumon: **That's right we completely understand, we're just happy you've come back.

**Agumon: **If you say so but I think after this I need an aspirin that size of MetalGreymon!

_All of them laugh at Agumon's joke. They stop and Gatomon tackles Agumon for a hug._

**Gatomon: **Dear Brother!

_Agumon wells up with happiness and hugs back. _

**Agumon: **You saved me, all of you. Thanks guys, especially you Gabumon.

**Gabumon: **Aww shucks. I think Davis and Raidramon are the ones you should be thanking.

* * *

_Kari goes over to congratulate Davis with the other younger kids._

**Kari: **Davis you saved the day, we thought you were wonderful.

_Davis is having a hard time processing what he just did and sounds as if he's gonna throw up much to everyone's confusion._

**Kari: **Are you sick?

**TK: **What's the matter with him?

**Cody: **I'm not sure but I'm getting out of here before he throws up!

_Matt jumps on and ruffles Davis' hair; his way of congratulating him._

**Matt: **Davis you saved Agumon and you didn't even lose a single hair.

_Matt stops and Davis is a bit honoured by the praise, though his hair's been messed up._

**Davis: **Not yet.

_They get off just as Raidramon de-digivolves back to Veemon and the Digi-egg in the form of a blue light heads into Davis' D-terminal. Ken however isn't very pleased._

* * *

****Digimon Emperor**: **Please, now you're gonna make me throw up. _Everyone can't help but glare at Ken. _Too bad for you I'm a genius and a genius is always well prepared.

**Tai: **What do you mean?

****Digimon Emperor**: **Did you really think I wouldn't be prepared if by some miracle you actually defeated Agumon! I had a back-up ready! Rise Megadramon!

_Ken rides his Airdramon to a rock formation that explodes; revealing a Megadramon with a Dark Spiral. It roars with fury. Everyone can't help but yell out in terror._

**Gabumon: **Oh no, it's Megadramon!

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (Gabumon): **Megadramon is really bad news. He's an ultimate level Cyborg Dragon type Digimon who's Darkside Attack contains wicked and destructive powers, making him one of the strongest Ultimate Digimon there is. It'd be best not to cross his path.

* * *

**Sora: **We have no choice; look! _They spot the Dark Spiral. _He's got a Dark Spiral!

**Yolei: **Our Digimon are all out of energy so they can't digivolve.

****Digimon Emperor**: **That's right! Now Megadramon, crush these fools like the insects they truly are!

_Megadramon flies off and heads towards the group who're paralyzed with fear._

**Cody: **We've got to get out of here or we're mince meat!

**Mimi: **That's disgusting!

**Izzy: **He didn't mean that literally but I get the point, we have to escape now.

**Agumon: **We can't…

_Everyone looks at Agumon in shock._

**Tai: **What do you mean Agumon?

**Agumon: **We can't outrun him, no matter where we go in the Digital World he'll always find us. The only way to really escape is to beat him right now. _Agumon walks up with the fire of determination in his eyes. _You guys risked your lives to save me so now it's my turn to do the same.

**Tai: **But Agumon you're hurt!

**Agumon: **That's never stopped you before Tai and it won't stop me either. We can only win if you truly believe and if we have the courage to stand up to him.

**Tai: **I never thought of it that way before. _Tai watches Ken and Megadramon continue approaching. He begins to abandon logic over the desire to protect his friends and family with all he's got. He clenches his fist and there's a faint glow coming from his heart. _You're right; I'm not ready to surrender to Ken! Not now, not ever. _Tai steps up with new resolve and his Digivice ready. _If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get. _He turns to Agumon. _Coming Agumon!

_Tai runs in Ken's direction._

**Agumon: **Now that's what I like to here! I'm right behind ya, pal!

_Tai and Agumon recklessly charge in. The others stare in horror at Tai's reckless assault._

**Matt: **Tai where are you going are you crazy!?

**Kari: **Don't do this, you're gonna get killed!

**Sora: **Come back Tai or he'll rip you to shreds!

**Davis: **Tai!

* * *

_Ken can't help but grin at what Tai and Agumon are attempting._

****Digimon Emperor**: **Oh what's this, a foolish attempt to defeat me? If you were smart you'd run away right now!

**Tai: **I'm not afraid of you big blowhard, come down here and fight like a Mon! _Tai holds up his Digivice. The glow in his heart becomes brighter._

****Digimon Emperor**: **I admire your bravery, I really do but all you're doing is bringing yourself a world of pain. Show him Megadramon!

**Megadramon: **Darkside Attack!

_Megadramon fires organic missiles at both of them. Agumon gets a bit far ahead and they explode in front of him. He shouts in pain and is slammed into Tai who also shout as he hits the ground, holding Agumon tightly. A little bruised and hurt, Tai opens his eyes and looks at his partner.  
_

**Tai: **Don't worry Agumon; I'm staying with you till the very end!

_When they get up Tai looks at his Digivice glowing brightly and finally notices the orange glow in his heart which takes shape of the Crest of Courage. It beams a light in the air and Ken is forced to cover his eyes._

* * *

**Davis: **That glow looks familiar!

**Kari: **Could it really be...!?

**Izzy: **It's Tai's Crest of Courage!

**Sora: **But how?

* * *

_Tai and Agumon are stunned at the sight of what looks like Tai's Crest._

**Tai: **Agumon is this really the Crest of Courage, I thought I released it!

**Agumon: **No Tai, it's your courage itself, taking shape of your Crest!

**Tai: **I don't think it's just my courage. _Tai smiles at his partner. _It's the courage I'm feeling from you as well! It's not my Crest that's giving us power!

**Agumon: **It's our courage and it's giving me even greater strength than before, I can Digivolve now!

_Tai gives off his trademark Kamiya grin._

**Tai: **Then go for it, use my courage pal! _Tai aims his Digivice and the symbol glows brighter. _

* * *

**Brave Heart**

**"**_**Digimon!"**_

_An orange light envelops the area they're in and bursts out high into the sky, releasing orange sparkles._

**Agumon: **Agumon Digivolve to…!

* * *

_An orange beam of light pours from the top of the digi-zone and forms an image of a roaring Greymon that soon disappears. Agumon quickly spins in the Digi-zone and transforms._

Greymon!

**(-)**

* * *

_The other kids and Digimon gasp in awe at what they're witnessing._

* * *

"_**Digimon!"**_

_Tai's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid orange. It shoots a beam of light that__ sends the Crest of Courage spiralling off into the air.__ The Crest of Courage stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Greymon strength._

**Greymon: **Greymon Digivolve to…

_Greymon's left arm turns into a large metal claw, his brown head plate became covered in armour. He sprouts bluish-purple wings, grows red hair and two armour plates cover his chest as well. After gaining his armour he roars._

MetalGreymon! RAA!

**(-)**

* * *

_Tai rides on MetalGreymon and trips up Megadramon. MetalGreymon releases a ferocious roar. Megadramon gets up and blasts out his missiles but the Cyborg dinosaur cuts them all to pieces with his metal claw and they explode behind him. _

* * *

_The other Digi-destined and their Digimon are in awe. They can't believe Agumon has reached Ultimate level again after losing their crests, except the new kids since they aren't aware of the story yet._

**Hawkmon: **I say!

**Armadillomon: **Wow!

**Matt: **It's MetalGreymon again!

**Cody: **He digivolved all the way to Ultimate!?

**Yolei: **He looks different from the one we fought!

**Izzy: **Because that's the real MetalGreymon!

**Mimi: **But how?

**Palmon: **Everyone released all their crests!

**Gabumon: **He's right, there's no way we could digivolve past the Champion level without them!

**TK: **Somehow, Tai and Agumon's courage together must've given Agumon the strength to reach his ultimate level one last time!

**Kari: **Of course, it wasn't really the Crests that gave us power; the power has always been within our hearts.

**Davis: **Who cares how, what matters is that we're gonna win!

**Veemon: **Yeah!

* * *

_Ken isn't deterred at all._

****Digimon Emperor**: **Do you really think some weak imitation of MetalGreymon is enough to defeat me!

**Tai: **The MetalGreymon you created is the weak imitation. This is the real one, show him!

**MetalGreymon: **No problem! Giga Blaster!

_MetalGreymon opens up his body and launches to missiles that make impact. Megadramon comes out unscathed and roars viciously. MetalGreymon and Megadramon charge at each other and clash. The both of them meet in a battle of pure strength and are pushing against it each other just as the ground beneath them begins shaking and cracking uncontrollably under their ferocious power.  
_

* * *

_Even Matt, Davis and others can feel the vibrations and they yell out as they feel themselves going off balance._

**Armadillomon: **Is it me or are those two creating an earthquake!

**Izzy: **That seems to be accurate!

**Joe: **Both of them are Cyborg Dragon Digimon, this will be a real battle of strength.

**Kari: **Boy I'll say!

* * *

_MetalGreymon and Megadramon use every bit of strength they have but it seems Megadramon is gaining the upper hand and begins pushing him down. MetalGreymon is forced to his knees but Tai refuses to quit._

**Tai: **Don't give up MetalGreymon, we can win. Use my courage, it'll give you all the power you need!

_Tai's orange Digivice is violently vibrating; the shape of his crest glows brighter and in response MetalGreymon glows. Ken is stunned with what he's witnessing and MetalGreymon glares right at the one who tormented him._

****Digimon Emperor**: **Gah! Where's this power coming from?

**MetalGreymon: **For the record, I'm nobody's servant!

_MetalGreymon pushes back and bashes Megadramon chin with his helmet. The Dark Dragon Digimon is forced back and MetalGreymon takes flight and readies his claw._

**MetalGreymon: **Hey, up here you bucket of bolts!

_Megadramon looks up._

**MetalGreymon: **Mega Claw!

_MetalGreymon launches his claw but Megadramon sidesteps and wraps his long tail around it._

**Megadramon: **I've caught you! _MetalGreymon retracts his claw only to find it stuck like when he fought SkullMeramon. _Darkside Attack!

_Megadramon launches missiles again but MetalGreymon skilfully evades them and leans closer._

**MetalGreymon: **Raa! Who's caught who now!?

_He brings Megadramon closer. the dark dragon cyborg digimon tries to pull MetalGreymon down and MetalGreymon tries to pull him up to toss him. His friends cheer him on._

* * *

**Gabumon: **You can do it MetalGreymon!

**Biyomon: **Go MetalGreymon!

* * *

_MetalGreymon is slowly starting to gain the upper hand._

* * *

**Gomamon: **Get him MetalGreymon, go, GO!

_MetalGreymon overpowers Megadramon and starts spinning him around._

* * *

**Palmon: **Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!

* * *

_MetalGreymon is spinning faster._

* * *

**Veemon: **Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!

**Gatomon: **Thrash him MetalGreymon!

**Patamon: **Do it!

* * *

_MetalGreymon tosses Megadramon and the Dark Dragon Digimon roars as he is thrown away._

**MetalGreymon: **Giga Blaster!

_MetalGreymon launches two more missiles and they explode upon impact, destroying Megadramon's Dark Spiral. He crashes on the ground unconscious but alive. __MetalGreymon roars with victory._

* * *

**Let's kick it on**

_Tai gives the thumbs up._

**Tai: **Alright, you the Mon MetalGreymon!

_The other Digi-destined cheer with joy and victory for Tai and MetalGreymon. Ken growls and is forced to escape with Airdramon and Wormmon. MetalGreymon sets his sights on a control spire from afar._

**MetalGreymon: **Giga Blaster!

_MetalGreymon's missiles disintegrate it._

**MetalGreymon: **Giga Blaster!

_MetalGreymon launches one in the air and soon he launches hundreds of them that fly across the area. Everyone is confused._

**Joe: **Well that's a real waste of ammo.

**Davis: **What's he up to? _As the missiles fly, MetalGreymon speaks._

**MetalGreymon: **My Giga Blaster contains homing devices and I've set them to destroy every control spire within a 10 mile radius in this area!

_The missiles destroy multiple control spires one by one and the explosion can be seen from afar. MetalGreymon lands in front of the others. Tai jumps off and his partner reverts not to Agumon but his In-training form Koromon who leaps into Tai's arm for a hug.  
_

**Tai and Koromon: **Alright! _They both laugh.  
_

_**…**_

* * *

_After that Tai and Koromon are being congratulated by everyone._

**Sora: **Tai you were amazing!

**Davis: **That was probably the coolest thing I've ever seen.

**Matt: **You did great out there man!

**Kari: **You're the best Tai!

**Tai: **Thanks, but I didn't do it alone!

**Biyomon: **Wow Koromon, you were wonderful, how did you digivolve to Ultimate level again? _Koromon jumps down._

****Koromon**: **It was really weird but I felt Tai's courage within his heart and it took the form of his crest. Because of that I felt this surge of energy that allowed me to Digivolve again.

**Patamon: **That's amazing.

**Tai: **It wasn't just my courage; I could also feel Koromon's courage welling up inside as well and that gave him the strength to Digivolve again.

**Izzy: **Prodigious! Our Crests may be gone but their meaning still lies deep within our hearts.

**Cody: **You know, you never told us what happened to your Crests?

_Joe puts a hand on his shoulder._

**Joe: **We'll tell you about it when the time's right.

**Davis: **I bet Ken's crying and complaining about how we kicked his butt today! _Gomamon looks at Koromon with confusion.  
_

**Gomamon: **But how come you're Koromon and not Agumon.

**Izzy:** Ken's experiments, the past days of constant battles and your wounds must've taken a large toll on your body, hasn't it Koromon.

**Koromon: **That's right and it's been a long time since I've digivolved to Ultimate Level. But don't worry, this isn't permanent.

_Yolei picks up Koromon and swoons over his cuteness by pressing him against her cheeks much to the poor guy's dismay._

**Yolei: **I wish it was! Wow! Tai, you never told me your Digimon was so cute in his In-training form!

_The others can't help but feel sorry for Koromon and the pain he's going through right now. At the same time they're wondering something.  
_

**Tai:** Poor little guy.

**Hawkmon: **I feel his pain.

* * *

_Ken is in outrage as he rides back to his base._

****Digimon Emperor**: **I can't believe they were able to destroy my new Dark Spirals! I'm just gonna have to make them even more powerful!

**Wormmon: **Hey Ken; is it okay if I drive for a while? You said once we took over the Digi-World I could drive, well can I?

_Ken gives Wormmon the death glare causing him to recoil in fear._

****Digimon Emperor**: **How many times have I told you when I'm thinking don't talk and I'm always thinking so never talk! Why are evil geniuses always surrounded by fools!

* * *

**Here we go**

_The gang prepare to head home._

**Davis: **Well our work here is done for now, so let's head home.

_They open the Digi-port and one by one the entire gang fly through the gate. First Davis, then Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari, DemiVeemon, Poromon, Upamon, Patamon, Gatomon (Who're bandaged up), Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe and Mimi all fly through the portal._

_**…**_

* * *

_Contrary to the weather before, the sun shines brightly and is setting, filling the room with a bright orange colour as they emphasize what has happened. The Digimon are all bandaged up after a gruelling battle. Tai and Kari's faces are covered in some plasters._

**Izzy: **Ok so we managed to get Koromon safe and sound but we can't relax with Ken still out there. Tentomon I need you to be a spy and find out what he's up to.

_Even the older kids Digimon on the other side are bandaged up._

**Tentomon: **The name's Mon, Tentomon.

**Koromon: **In the meanwhile, there're still some Control spires in my territory but now that I'm back I can work on taking back this area from the Digimon Emperor's control completely so I'd better get to work soon after I heal, get something good to eat and Digivolve back to Agumon then Greymon.

**Tai: **I have every confidence in you Koromon.

****Koromon**: **Thanks Tai, say when can I have those ice-creams and cookies you promised?

**Gabumon: **Ice-cream and cookies, why wasn't I invited?

**Kari: **We'll make some tomorrow and then send them to you.

**Biyomon: **We're gonna head back to our areas and continue guarding them from the Digimon Emperor.

**Palmon: **Right and we'll be ready for him.

**Gomamon: **Make sure to keep us posted, and try adding some jokes every now and then okay.

**Izzy: **Uh…will do!

_The screen closes and Davis looks at his D-terminal; now he has 2 Digi-Eggs._

**Davis: **Whoa, 2 Digi-eggs that's cool. _Tai and Matt walk up to Davis._

**Tai: **Davis, thanks a lot for saving Koromon, you're a good friend. _Davis can't help but be surprised._

**Davis: **Who me, a friend?

_Matt gets him in a strangle hold and gives a friendly noogie, a painful friendly noogie._

**Matt: **That's right, c'mere; you're officially part of the team now, time for a noogie!

**Joe: **It's true, you did a really great job today Davis.

_After the noogie, Davis walks up to the younger kids._

**Davis: **Hey did you see that I got a noogie that means I'm one of the guys now!

**DemiVeemon: **I have a question, if you're one of the guys now does this mean you used to be one of the girls, and how come you never told me about it? I wish you humans would make up your mind.

_Davis picks up DemiVeemon and shakes him side to side._

**Davis: **Okay then how's this for friendship! _Everyone can't help but nervously smile at this scene._

**Matt: **He's not the only one who's got a lot to learn. _The older kids exchange smiles and Davis and DemiVeemon are eager to learn._

**Davis: **Great! Teach me!

**Matt: **You'll learn soon enough Davis; let's just take it one step at a time.

**Kari: **Starting with the noogies!

**Davis: **Right!

_Davis extends his head to Matt and everyone laughs as he groans in pain from more noogies._

* * *

**Narrator: **Will the Digi-destined ever stop the evil Digimon Emperor? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital monsters!

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Looks like there are more Digi-eggs out there and it looks like Davis finally understands friendship, earning him his Digi-egg of Friendship. Even better, is that the gang have recovered Agumon who's now Koromon for the time being and he and Tai kicked some can out there today. Looks like their Crests aren't completely gone after all, but what did happen to them?**

**And with Ken beginning to mass produce his Dark Spirals, he's becoming a bigger threat than ever. Will the kids be able to defeat him and stop him from gaining more territory?**

**Next up, Kari's been having nightmares about strange creatures in another dimension trying to take her away and it looks like she's reached her breaking point. It's up to TK to save her, will he succeed in saving his crush from the terrors and negativity in this Dark World.**

**Find out on the next chapter: Episode 13 - Master's Calling (Where there will be TK x Kari)**

* * *

**(A/N: So what did you all think? I hope you loved the changes I made to this episode. Did you like the way I made connections with the first season? I thought it'd be cool to add in that weird place Kari was in from Digimon Tri. I hoped you liked my special battle scene. It seemed to make sense for Agumon to digivolve to the real MetalGreymon since the Crests power should still be within their hearts. Feel free to review, I'd really appreciate it.****)**

**(Oh, by the way, to those of you who've viewed this, yes I've changed this chapter by having MetalGreymon revert to Koromon instead of Agumon considering what he's been through and the ending of my next chapter. Sorry about the confusion but believe it or not, when I started doing these chapters in advance this was one of my earlier ones and I hadn't thought that far ahead at the time. Hope that clears up any questions and concerns.)**

**(Also, I'm free! I'm finally FREEEEEEEE! My exams are all done and now the only thing left are bits of my coursework that I need to work on. If I can finish it then my holiday can truly begin. I'm not sure how much I can do over the summer or if my updates will be a little more frequent but I'll continue to do what I can.)**

**(On that note, I'll see you guys soon and I hope you all enjoy the summer too.)**


	7. Episode 13: His Master's Voice

**Digimon season 2 – episode 13 – His Master's Voice**

Thank you** Ackbarfan5556, Darkdramon king, DigimonAT0318,**** MadDogLucario96 and Neo-Warkid4 **for reviewing my last chapter. Hope to get more from you guys and other people.

Also, a shoutout to **HunnysBunny **for favouriting my story recently.

This chapter will include an argument between TK and Kari, Kari having more of a struggle in the Dark Ocean, TK having an epiphany about himself and Kari, an Ultimate level Digimon ambush after Airdramon gets defeated, a team up between two angels (You know who I mean) and a TaKari moment that a lot of us probably wish happened in the original series. Apologies to those who're DaiKari fans, I truly do respect your opinions but I'm more TaKari. Nonetheless, I hope you all like the episode.

* * *

_It's a bizarre day at school. For 2 whole weeks, Kari has been having some really strange nightmares involving some sort of ocean in a dark dimension that's neither the Real World nor the Digital World; as if something…or someone is calling to her and in algebra class she was getting fuzzy like an old detective video. TK and Gatomon are extremely worried for her well-being. _

* * *

_The moment maths class finishes TK storms off to the nurse's office where Kari was sent after almost collapsing from exhaustion in class._

**TK: **Kari!

_Davis is completely confused as to what is happening here._

* * *

_TK arrives by the nurse's office._

**TK: **Excuse me nurse, may I see Kari?

**Nurse: **I'm so sorry but…Kari's not here sweetie, how about a lollipop. _TK looks to the bed and its clear no one slept there therefore Kari was never here, worrying him even more. _Do you wanna lie down TK?

* * *

_He doesn't have time to rest, he needs to help Kari. He immediately checks the girl's bathroom much to the dismay of another girl and TK's embarrassment. He checks the library but she's not their either and he can't find her anywhere near the staircase. Finally he goes to the computer lab and checks the computer to see if she went to the Digital World but sure enough, no one's even used the gate._

**TK: **It's like she just disappeared. _He runs out through the corridor. _She might be in trouble, she might be in danger, she might be…! _He stops when he notices a pink figure sitting on the benches outside. _Right there!

_Kari sits there with broken and depressed expression._

**Kari: **_"__Boy, do I have a headache."_

_Some of the school kids are playing soccer and TK walks up to Kari._

**TK: **Kari, I've been looking all over for you. Are you okay?

**Kari: **It was weird; I was at the beach. _If TK wasn't confused before, he is now. Its true there's a beach near the school but Kari shouldn't have been able to see it from her position in class._

**TK: **You ditched school?

**Kari: **No silly. The beach in another dimension, you saw me in class, I was just sitting there and then I was in the ocean.

**TK: **Now you've totally lost me.

**Kari: **Then on my way to the nurse's office it happened again. I was surrounded by water and then…I saw one of them.

_The eeriness in Kari's voice makes TK nervous._

**TK: **What do you mean…one of them?

**Kari: **I don't know. They look like Digimon…but at the same time they're not. They keep trying to take me to their world. I don't know if I can resist anymore.

_TK narrows his eyebrow, he wasn't gonna have any of that talk, especially if it has something to do with the sickening powers of darkness._

**TK: **You've got to! Where are they Kari, we'll fight them!

**Kari: **I can't TK. I'm sorry; I'm just not strong like my brother Tai. He's always been there to protect me…I need him now but I'm not sure if he'd understand my dreams.

_TK bristles up and feels something small snap inside him. She constantly relies on Tai and speaks of him as if no one can compare to him. While TK respects and sees Tai as if he was another brother to him Kari can't keep constantly relying on him like this._

**TK: **You're gonna quit! Give up, just because Tai's not here! Look Kari, I care too much about you to let anyone take you without a fight. You constantly keep relying on Tai for help, when you know there are times you have to fight your own battles! But it's always Tai this, Tai that! You can't keep doing that Kari! It's like you can't do anything by yourself!

_Kari can't help but look up at TK, her eyes listless, lost and hurt. The child of Hope steps back, realizing he was out of line._

**TK: **I…I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. It's just that…there may come time you'll be alone and-

_Kari gets in TK's face and completely snaps. The lack of sleep she's been having for the past nights and TK's comment has really got in him on her bad side._

**Kari: **Easy for you to say! Your parent divorced when you were just 3 years old and you haven't lived with Matt for 7 years! So don't act like you understand me TK, because you don't, you don't know what I've been through or how I feel so what could you possibly know!

_TK can't help but lightly gasp and back up in complete shock. Upon seeing how hurt he is, Kari gasps, realizing what she has just done. TK's family issue is a really sensitive topic._

**Kari: **I…I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me, I-

**TK: **Uh…no…it's okay. I'd better go now; I'll talk to you later. _He walks off and Kari tries to reach out._

**Kari: **TK, please wait! _He leaves without saying another word and now Kari feels worse than she did before. She sits back down and looks down looking more broken than ever as well as ashamed and regretful._

* * *

_The bell rings and school ends. Kari is walking out the school gat along with a couple of other students. She's still in a distand mood and ashamed of what she said to TK.  
_

**Kari: **_"That was awful…how could I have said such a horrible thing to TK__…He must hate me after what I said, not that I blame him. Could he be right? Am I relying on Tai far too much? What if I'm alone and he's not there for me? Could TK be right, am I really incapable of fighting my own battles" __His words come back to her._

**(Flashback)**

**TK: **It's like you can't do anything by yourself!

**(End of Flashback)**

**Kari: **_A little anger can be seen in Kari's almost lifeless eyes. "No, he's wrong. I can do this by myself. I'm just used to getting help from Tai. I'll show him. I'll show them all."_

* * *

_She exits through the gate and the moment she arrives by the zebra crossing she spots the beach in front of her which vaguely reminds her of the Dark World._

**Kari: **The beach?

_Kari crosses the road as if she's in some sort of trance, not caring about the vehicles passing her. Gatomon is snoring on one of the tree branches and jolts awake when she sees Kari all alone._

**Gatomon: **Kari?

_Gatomon jumps down the branch and onto the ground. She crosses the road and sees Kari standing in the yellow sand, staring off into the distance. Gatomon watches in concern._ _Kari continues to stand there and then her surroundings change to match the Dark World. She gasps when she finds herself standing in the same silver water but this time hundreds of the dark creatures are at a distant from her, filling her with sheer terror. In reality her backpack comes off and drops to the sand. She grabs her hair, crying out in sheer pain and horror. Gatomon instantly become horrified._

**Gatomon: **Kari!

_She runs over to her and tries shaking her out of it but it doesn't work and she drops to her knees._

**Gatomon: **Kari! Kari! What's wrong!?

_Kari has look of severe pain on her face and sweat beads on her face._

**Kari: **The Ocean… It's the ocean!

_Gatomon is confused and looks at the ocean. _

**Gatomon: **What do you mean? Do you wanna go surfing?

**Kari: **No! It's some sort of Dark Ocean! I…I can't resist it; it won't stop coming after me!

**Gatomon: **Kari you have to fight it!

**Kari: **Tai! Gatomon! Where are you; please I need you!

**Gatomon: **Kari, I'm right here and I'm not leaving your side! Kari, listen you're stronger than this, you've got to fight back!

**Kari: **I can't; I'm not strong like Tai!

_Gatomon becomes desperately frustrated._

**Gatomon: **Listen to yourself; this isn't about being like Tai! You can fight it but you can only do it if you believe in yourself!

_Kari clearly doesn't listen as the pressure finally gets to her._

**Kari: **Please don't take me away! I don't wanna go!

_Kari screams in pain and again and wavers off towards the ocean. She becomes fuzzy which terrifies Gatomon._

**Gatomon: **Kari, what's happening to you?!

_She runs to her but the moment they try to make contact she disappears right in front of them. She stops, unable to process the horror she's just witnessed._

**Gatomon: **Where'd she go?!

* * *

_Kari screams as she falls down through some dark void. She drops in the ocean and she sinks in like quick sand. She screams for help but to no avail and she sinks in the ocean. She falls down, unconscious but with one thought in her mind._

**Kari: **"_Gatomon…Tai…TK, please help me."_

* * *

_Yolei is typing on the computer with Davis, Cody, DemiVeemon, Poromon, Upamon and Patamon watching over her._

**Yolei: **By increasing the system memory I'm expanding the D-terminals capabilities.

**Davis: **Boy, do you know how to party…

_TK comes in, still bitter and confused about what happened between him and Kari and at the same time extremely concerned for her. Davis notices but he turns back to Yolei._

**Yolei: **I thought it would be better if we could communicate through the Digital World not just through email but in real time too.

**Cody: **Great idea, it could be helpful in keeping tabs in the Digimon Emperor.

**Davis: **Boring, I think I'd rather go outside and play some soccer. _DemiVeemon jumps on his shoulder._

**DemiVeemon: **No kidding, let's go outside and get some fresh air; this place smells like a pile of stale sweat socks.

_Patamon looks at his partner in concern._

**Patamon: **TK, what's the matter? You look awful.

**TK: **It's nothing, really.

_Everyone hears the door open and turn to see Gatomon panting like crazy after what she's just seen._

**Gatomon: **Kari's disappeared! _Everyone gasps in shock._

* * *

_Scenes shift to some sort of bizarre beach that was the exact opposite of what a beach should be like. This beach was deserted, it contains a frightening atmosphere, darkness is everywhere and the lighthouse was giving off a black light. __Kari wakes up on the ground, her eyes are hazy but they regain their lustre and she moans a bit as she lifts herself up. Kari is covered in red bruises and brown dirt and she grabs her head in pain._

**Kari: **Oh…my head. Where am I?

_Kari gets up and holds her arm which is burning with a bit of pain and she's shocked with her surrounding, especially the lighthouse (or rather the darkhouse)_

**Kari: **It happened again, I'm back at the beach but something's not right, what kind of lighthouse shines dark light?

* * *

_Everyone in the computer lab have flipped out, especially Davis and TK is looking down in absolute guilt as Yolei tries to track Kari down on the computer._

**Davis: **There's no way she could just vanish into thin air. She's gotta be in the Digital World, she probably needs us! We'd better hurry, she might be in a lot of danger!

**TK: **It's not that easy! She might not be in the Digital World.

**Davis: **Did you hit your head!?

**Cody: **Umm…_Cody is clearly worried about a fight breaking out._

**Yolei: **It's no use; the computer can't even pinpoint Kari's location.

**Davis: **We can't afford to waste anymore time, let's just go and find her on our own.

**Cody: **Davis, I don't think…

**Davis: **Now's the time for action, Yolei open the gate!

**Cody: **_Cody has had enough of everyone ignoring him. _WOULD YOU ALL STOP TALKING!

_Finally they all turn and listen to Cody, shocked from his outburst._

**Cody: **It makes no sense to open the gate until we can target Kari's exact location. The Digital World is gigantic and if we go in there without any direction we're bound to get lost too.

**TK: **She's not in the Digital World. _They all turn to TK. _The beach, that's where she is. _He runs out in a hurry._

**Patamon: **TK! _Patamon follows after him along with Gatomon._

* * *

_Minutes later, TK arrives by the beach where he tries to look for any sign of Kari. He starts by calling out to her._

**TK: **KARI!

* * *

_In the strange dark dimension, Kari walks through a deserted village surrounded by fences. All the houses were caved in, windows were shattered and a foul stench covered the air. Just like the beach, everything is black, grey and white. At first Kari though it was the digital world but after taking a good look at it, this place is something different. In the digital world, happiness and joy should be felt but in this weird place the only think that can be felt is malice and despair. Kari walks through while holding her shoulder, still a little hurt._

**Kari: **This place is creepy but at least the beach is nice…and…deserted…It must not be the tourist season. _Obviously she's scared and who could blame her. She's all alone in her worst nightmare which has just become reality._

* * *

_TK is desperately walking through the beach in the real world looking for Kari, angry and regretful. Patamon and Gatomon finally catch up._

**Patamon: **TK, wait for us!

**Gatomon: **Yeah, TK let us be your Advance-mon! You're a loner, not a fighter!

**TK: **This is all my fault! _They stop when he does. _I knew there was something wrong with her, she needed my help and I'd let her down! I yelled at her for always relying on Tai for support and not herself or anyone else! If hadn't acted like a jerk or left her by herself none of this would've happened. _Patamon looks at his partner sympathetically, having never seen him so upset._

**Patamon: **Come on TK; let's go to the Digital World.

**TK: **She's not there. I saw her disappearing in class; she's in a different dimension. _He brings out his D3 and hatefully glares at it. _And this stupid piece of junk is useless! _He growls in annoyance._

* * *

_Kari makes it out of the village and has arrived in another part of the beach._

**Kari: **There's not even a hot dog stand on this beach. _She stops when she spots a sign right next to her written in Digicode. Luckily for her, Izzy taught her the basics so she was able to read it out._ "Innsmouth." I've heard that before. It's from that story written by HP Lovecraft. Not surprising since everything about this place makes it look like a Lovecraft stroy. _She takes another look around and spots something ahead._ It's a tunnel, maybe that's the way out of this stupid world.

_She makes her way to the tunnel but stops in her tracks when she hears a ferocious roar resonate through the air._

**Kari: **What was that!? I hope I just imagined that! _She slowly turns to the sky and gasps in fear when she sees what looks like to be an Airdramon soaring through the sky. _An Airdramon!? But something's different about it!

_She's right, for some reason this Airdramon is completely gray and white, there are no traces of any other colours. But the thing that shocks Kari the most is what's strapped around the dragon's body._

**Kari: **Wait! Is that a Dark Ring!? That means the Digimon Emperor was here!? _This is not looking good, she's out in the open and without her partner she can't fight or defend herself. _I hope she doesn't spot me and gets the idea to have me for lunch.

_Unfortunately for her, the Airdramon spots her with its blood red eyes. When she sees it directly staring at her she immediately begins shaking in complete fear._

**Kari: **Me and my big mouth. Why did I even say that!? _Airdramon growls and flies down towards Kari who is still shaking. When the flying dragon closes in and viciously roars Kari screams in fear and makes a run for it._

**Airdramon: **Spinning Needle! _He unleashes dark flames from his mouth and it explodes right behind Kari, causing her screams to get louder as she runs on a path leading up to the cliff near her. She frantically runs inside the forest and takes shelter there as Airdramon looms above._

_Kari is hiding behind a tree in the forest, panting and gasping for air. All she can feel right now is complete horror, never has she been so scared before in her life._

**Kari: **I take it back, I can't do this on my own! I need help but I can't call for any without my D-Terminal!

_She yelps when dark flames blast from above and burns a lot of the trees in front of her, allowing Airdramon to see her. __Once he has Kari in her sights, Airdramon drops down and flies along the ground. Kari panics like crazy and begins running for her life again through the forest. Airdramon chases her like a wild animal hungrily hunting for its prey. His soulless eyes and his wild teethes prompts Kari to run even faster as it ploughs through the trees without feeling any pain._

**Airdramon: **Spinning Needle!

_He spews more flames, prompting Kari to jump out of the way, barely avoiding getting burnt. She gets up to run but before she could Airdramon whips her in the stomach with his tail. Kari screams in pain and gets slammed into a tree. She's barely able to stand right now and she clutches her stomach which is burning with pain. He rapidly flaps his wings and creates a gust of wind. Kari screams as she holds onto a tree to stop herself from getting blown away, but the gust was far too powerful for a human child to resist and she's sent screaming and flying outside the forest. She shouts when she hits the ground hard and rolls to the edge of the cliff. She groans and struggles to get up, more bruised and battered._

**Kari: **That hurts…

_She turns to see Airdramon fly out of the forest and attacks again when he gets high in the air where he spews more flames that drop down like a meteor. Kari is too petrified to move a single muscle and the flames explode in front of her, destroying a part of the cliff and blowing her away. She screams as she begins falling from the air. As bad luck would have, halfway towards the ground a big piece of rock sticks out of the side of the cliff. Her screams become louder and agonizing when her abdomen gets slammed into it and feels it get cut. She has a hard landing on the sand and surprisingly she lifts herself up but she's wounded. Cuts, bruises and dirt cover her face and clothes which are slightly tattered and strands of her hair are dropped down in front of her forehead. The lower part of her shirt is torn, revealing the cuts in her abdomen. She's loudly groaning in pain and tries to get up but yelps in pain when she feels her ankle burn up, causing her to drop down. She leans by the way and pulls down her sock little to see its red._

**Kari: **My ankle…I can't move…_She then feels the cut in her abdomen letting out some blood which she does her best to hold in but she is barely able to keep her eyes open. _It hurts…It hurts so much…!

_Airdramon sinisterly floats down and begins slowly making his way towards her. Kari backs up in fear, shaking and whimpering. _

**Kari: **Nice dragon…

_Sheer terror is all she can feel as she is forced to stare into its blood red eyes. Nothing can save her; she was injured and without her friends, she's about to get eaten alive. She lowers her eyes in miserable acceptance._

**Kari: **So this is how it all ends for? I become dragon food? _She closes her eyes, bracing herself for the end. _Go on…do it…

_Airdramon moves closer but then for some reason he stops in his tracks to take a good look at Kari. His expression makes it look as though he's hearing a voice inside his head and looking at Kari causes him to widen his eyes in epiphany. Kari opens her eyes a little to see Airdramon has completely frozen._

**Kari: **Huh? _To her greatest surprise the flying dragon eases up and merely flies away, disappearing into the grey skies. Though it looks like she's about to sleep Kari is shocked that the vicious beast didn't kill her. _I guess it wasn't hungry.

_She turns around and gets on both knees. She struggles to get up due to the injuries Airdramon has inflicted on her. She breathes and pants heavily and continues clutching her abdomen uses the wall as support for getting up with her injured ankle. She turns to the see the tunnel still within her reach._

**Kari: **I have to get to that tunnel; it may be the only way out of this world. _Slowly and carefully she limps towards the tunnel, while doing her best to ignore the pain in her ankle._

* * *

_After 10 minutes that felt like forever she finally arrives inside the tunnel. Out of everything in this world, this is probably the only place that's offering warmth and light even if it is dim._

**Kari: **Need to…catch my breath.

_She stops by the wall and press both her hands against it for support. The bleeding may have stop but that didn't stop the pain from becoming worse. She looks down heavily breathing in or out, not caring about the bad air. Her forehead to her eyes are shadowed, emphasising her miserable situation and so much sweat is dripping from her face it forms a small puddle on the ground. Some seeps into a few of her cuts and she feels stinging pain._

**Kari: **I don't feel so good. I'm sweating more than I do in gym class. How pathetic, I'm a complete disgrace. Though I guess that's no surprise, I may be his sister but I'm not strong like Tai. _She turns and sits down, leaning on the wall. _Maybe I should rest for a while.

_She looks up at the light, letting the warmth sink in, slowing closing her eyes as she reflects on everything that's happened. Her last thoughts were on Tai the moment she begins sleeping._

**Kari: **_"Tai…"_

* * *

_Seconds later in the real world, Tai who was lying on his bed after returning from school and changing his clothes gasps and lifts himself up in shock. He immediately turns to a picture he took with Kari 3 years ago; both of them are smiling and laughing with Tai giving Kari a piggyback. He sweats with worry, as if he sensed her sister call out his name._

**Tai: **Something's wrong.

* * *

_TK, Patamon and Gatomon are just near Rainbow Bridge with a helicopter flying above._

**Patamon: **Look, the newscopter, maybe it's another high-speed chase. _TK is clearly not in the mood for joke and stops in his tracks._

**TK: **I really wish we had more of a clue as to where she went.

**Patamon: **Well, what did she say?

**TK: **The beach…she kept saying something about the beach…Oh, we'll never find her! If only I hadn't got upset at her earlier and said those horrible things about fighting her own battles.

**Gatomon: **TK, don't be such a scaredy cat.

**TK: **Huh? _TK turns to her._

**Gatomon: **Kari isn't weak, she's one tough kid and that's because she has friends to help her.

**TK: **Yeah, but she acts as though no one measures up to Tai. Don't you think she relies on her brother a bit too much. I mean, there may come a time when me or Tai won't be able to protect her.

**Gatomon: **You have a point but Kari doesn't think the way you do TK. She's strong but not on her own. She draws strength from us, especially the people who understand her like Tai. He truly understands her because he's always been there for her since birth. She's capable of taking care of herself, but she draws more strength from her friends and family rather than herself. She just doesn't understand that Tai isn't the only one there for her. We're all there for her.

**TK: **This is all so confusing.

**Patamon: **TK, in a way you're not really any different. Remember when you learned the truth about the Crests. You said yourself, everyone's hope are your hope. I mean think about it, when Puppetmon captured you all those years ago you escaped all on your own. Everyone kept hoping and believing you would escape, didn't you feel that and drew stength from their hope? And then there's our battle with Piedmon when you did your best to protect Kari. Didn't you draw stength from her and Sora and Mimi's words of encouragement despite being so scared.

_Upon hearing these words, it's starting to make sense to TK. It's true he was able to escape Puppetmon on his own and ruin his plans but he wasn't scared because not only did he believe in himself but he drew stength from Tai, Matt and everyone's hopes for him. He remembers Sora and Mimi encouraging him to be brave no matter what and to protect Kari from Piedmon. When both were falling down the air he heard Matt's voice saying he and everyone else had faith in him and that it wouldn't work if he doesn't have faith in himself. He remembers Kari's words, TK didn't realize that he himself was stronger around everyone else becomes he's been leaving without his brother for years in Setagaya and he had to learn to take care of himself as he got older. What if they still lived together, would TK be as reliant on Matt as Kari is with Tai? Perhaps Kari is stronger when everyone is with her. In fact, everyone in the group is stronger together. Kari just doesn't understand that she doesn't need to just rely on Tai, she can get help from Sora, Davis, Yolei, Gatomon and everyone, including himself._

**TK: **I'd never thought of it like that before. Now I feel like an even bigger jerk than before but what can I do for her now?

**Patamon: **You can stop moping and continue doing your best to look for Kari.

**Gatomon: **And we need to believe she can take care of herself until we find her. _He turns back, realizing he's right._

**TK: **You're right Patamon and Gatomon, thanks. Come on, let's keep looking for her!

* * *

_The exhausted and injured Kari has slept for an hour. She's taken out of her snooze when she hears raspy voices filled with despair call out to her._

**?: **Kari…

**Kari: **Huh? _She turns her tired eyes to the end of the tunnel but doesn't see anyone there. 'I must be more tired than I thought to be hearing voices in my head.'_

**?: **Kari…Kari…Kari… _Now she's hearing multiple voices and it doesn't feel like it's in her mind. The despair in these voices fills her with dread._

**Kari: **_'Ok, those were too many loud voices to be imaginary.' _

_Kari limply gets up while pressing her hand against the wall for support. Her ankle seems to have healed enough, making it easier to stand. Though her injuries have subsided a little, they still hurt a lot. She breathes heavily but begins limply making her way across the tunnel._

**Kari: **Hello! Is anybody in here!? Echo! _No response and now she re-thinking the idea. 'Going deeper into this tunnel with an injured body has got to be the worst idea I've ever had. I must be out of my mind.'_

**?: **Kari…_She gasps in shock. _Help us…Help uuus…_In front of her were a number of dark shapes starring at her with their blood red eyes. Kari could only shiver at the sight of them._

**Kari: **Get back, I play a lot of soccer! So I know how to kick! _One of them gets up._

**?: **Help uuus…

**Kari: **What do you want from me…?

* * *

_Meanwhile it's sunset back in the Human World, Davis is still in the computer lab with DemiVeemon while Yolei and Cody are trying to get help._

**Davis: **I don't care what TK says, I know Kari's in the Digital World and I'm gonna save her instead of digging up clams on that stupid sandy beach! _He holds out his D3. _Here I come Kari, Digi-port open! _The gate isn't responding. _I just changed the stupid batteries! Digi-port open! _Once again it doesn't work and Davis slams his fist against the table in frustration._

* * *

_Kari can't help but stare at the strange creatures with sympathy. From the way they look they seem to be aquatic digimon._

**Kari: **You guys don't look so well…_The leader crawls up a little but drops down. _So what are you…are you Digimon?

**?: **Digi…mon…_He crawls enough for the light to reveal that it's a Divermon along with the rest of his brethren._

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (Divermon): **I don't know if we're Digimon…but I do know we're Divermon. We have big flippers for swimming deep in the ocean.

* * *

_Just like Airdramon and everything else in this world, their colours are shades of grey but unlike normal Divermon they lack the scuba gear that allows them to breathe underwater or their harpoons._

**Divermon: **We have no idea how we got down here or how long we've been in this awful tunnel.

**Kari: **You poor things…what happened to you…

**Divermon: **We don't remember, one day we were serving our undersea master and then the next minute we were here and we feel terrible.

**Kari: **This is awful, who would do something like this…why not go back to the ocean?

**Divermon: **_He presents the Dark Spiral on his arm. _I wish that we could. A dark man, or rather a boy came into our master's kingdom and put these Dark Spirals on our arms that stole our strength and made us all his slaves. _Kari has her eyebrows narrowed. There's only one person who used Dark Spirals._

**Kari: **The Digimon Emperor. _So Ken has even managed to reach into this dimension._

**Divermon: **That's why we summoned you, you are our only hope. _The Divermon are have pleading and begging expressions. _You have to help us, the power you draw from your Crest of Light is what we need to free us from these Dark Spirals.

**Kari: **My Crest of Light?

**Divermon: **Yes…we've used the last of our strength to get you here, please help us return to the ocean where we can serve our master. _Kari is looking quite confused and doubtful. But it's clear that they have greater resistance to the Dark Spiral than Agumon did. Though it looks like it's drained them of all their powers and they need help._

**Kari: **I don't know what I could possibly do to help. _The leader reaches out to her and they continue begging for help. Feeling sorry for the pathetic state they're in, Kari walks up to the leader and bends down. She hesitates as she reaches for the spiral. _Alright, I'll do my best but I don't know if I'm strong enough. _Kari shakes her head and forces a determined expression. 'Come on Kari, stop doubting yourself, you are not a quitter!'_

_She grabs the spiral and the moment she does a familiar symbol in the shape of a pink flower glows from her chest, much to her surprise._

**Kari: **My Crest of Light! _The sleeping Crest of Light awakens to aid Kari and releases a radiant shine like Kari herself. The same glow envelops the dark spiral but before she even had a chance to take it off, the entire tunnel begins shaking, causing her to gasp. The entire tunnel begins collapsing and she gets up in panic. _Come on everybody let's go! The tunnel is collapsing!

_The Divermon manage to find the strength to get up thanks to Kari's light. They all escape from the tunnel and Kari is the last to come out. The dust causes her cough and splutter before looking up to see the Airdramon that attacked her soaring through the skies._

**Kari: **It's Airdramon!

**Divermon: **That creature is the servant of the dark one that put these rings on us.

**Kari: **The Digimon Emperor!

_Airdramon closes in for the kill but this time not at Kari._

**Airdramon: **Spinning Needle! _He unleashes dark flames that engulf a few Divermon and completely disintegrates them and leaves dark flames. This kind of carnage horrifies all the Divermon, especially Kari. The air was now reeking with rotten flesh and burning flesh._

**Kari: **How could he…? How could he do something so horrible!? What do I do? We're sitting ducks here! _Kari feels completely helpless._ And I can't fight without my friends!

* * *

_TK, Patamon and Gatomon are now at the bay, where TK continuously calls out Kari's name._

**TK: **Kari! KARI! _Gatomon and Patamon are clearly concerned._

**Gatomon: **I think he just went crazy.

_Patamon flies up next to him and mimics TK._

**TK & Patamon: **Kari! Kari! _Gatomon widens her eyes in shock._

**Gatomon: **Huh!? They both flipped!

* * *

_Kari witnesses more Divermon get wiped out by Airdramon's vicious attack._

**Kari: **I've got to do something!? I can't let this go on anymore! _She looks conflicted at first but then she steels her resolve. _

_Airdramon swoops in just as Kari runs up another path leading up to the cliff. The dragon spots Kari just as he gets near Divermon but by the time that happens Kari jumps off the cliff with a loud yell._

**Kari: **STOP IT! _She grabs onto Airdramon's dark ring and the dragon roars before it takes off into the sky again. Kari screams as the pressure from the wind threatens to blow her away into the waters Airdramon is flying above. _I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!

_Airdramon is flying rapidly in several loops and turns to shake Kari off but she's persistent just like her brother. She holds onto the Dark Ring as tightly as possible._

**Kari: **If I can just…get this ring off…! _She manages to find secure footing on Airdramon and begins trying to tear off the dark ring with all her strength but to no avail. She continues pulling and feels some of her veins threatening to pop out of her forehead. _I won't give up! I won't let you hurt those Divermon! I can do this!

_Airdramon was about to do another loop until Kari's Crest of Light shines again in response to her desire to protect, much to her shock. Pink light engulfs the ring and it starts to glow pink. The Dark Ring begins to crack, renewed with new vigour Kari pulls again and the Dark Ring begins to crack more under her light. She yells out loudly and then to all the Divermon's amazement the Dark Ring is ripped off of Airdramon. Kari shouts as she's thrown back but grabs a hold of the dragon again. The light subsides and Airdramon's eyes are back to normal while Kari is in disbelief of what she just accomplished. She just literally became the first human to rip off a Dark Ring._

**Kari: **I did it…! _She becomes ecstatic. _I can't believe I really did it! _Unfortunately for her Airdramon isn't a good digimon and was always evil and twisted. He roars viciously and flies towards the Divermon. _Whoa! What're you doing?

**Airdramon: **Spinning Needle! _He spews dark flames and kills a couple more Divermon, much to Kari's greatest horror._

**Kari: **Stop it! Leave them alone! You're free from the Emperor; you shouldn't be so violent anymore!

**Airdramon: **Get off my back. _He flies to the cliff and Kari is once again forced to hang onto him tightly. It probably would've been a better idea to jump in the water because Airdramon turns his body and slams Kari into the cliff. The Child of Light is at first chocking and unable to let out any sounds but in the next moment she screams in agony from the searing pain she was just dealt. Airdramon rams her into the cliff again and her scream becomes louder. _If you wish me not to deal anymore pain child, then I suggest you stay out of this.

_Kari heavily pants, her breathing becomes slower and she's more banged up and tattered than ever. Another quality of Tai's she has is his stubbornness._

**Kari: **No…I…I won't do it. I won't give up…I'm not a quitter. I'll keep fighting until you can be stopped…I have to be strong…

**Airdramon: **So be it…You brought this on yourself…

_He rams her into the cliff again and Kari screams in a combination of pain and agony. She feels her hairclip get blown off, making her hair go back to its original position. Her back is now covered in more cuts and almost looks like it's been clawed at. Her old injuries also begin to spur up and she feels herself getting weaker than ever. Airdramon rams her one last time and this scream becomes her loudest yet, it's so loud it could be heard around the entire ocean. Airdramon senses she's become utterly drained and after hearing another tiny voice in his head he flies down to the beach. He finally throws off the girl that's been stubbornly clinging onto her. Kari cries out as she falls through the air and hits the sand hard but luckily it wasn't concrete, otherwise she'd be dead. Airdramon roars and glares at the Divermon who are clinging onto each other for their lives. Before Kari was struggling to stand, now she can't seem to lift herself up. Her wounds have left her utterly drained and she feels like she got flattened by a bulldozer. She is barely able to keep her eyes open to see the frightened Divermon. She hates being alone, she needs help. Kari begins crying to herself and the tone in her voice is full of exhaustion._

**Kari: **I feel so helpless, who was I kidding? I can never be like Tai. I was never strong like him. My brother would know what to do. I need you Tai. _And image of her brother plays in her mind. _Gatomon…_An image of her partner shows up. She thinks of the only other person she made a special bond with. _TK…

* * *

_TK, Patamon and Gatomon are now all calling out for Kari as loud as they can but to no avail until..._

**TK, Patamon & Gatomon: **KARI!

_They stop when they see a bright pink light that shows Kari's image desperately reaching out to them or rather TK._

**Kari: **TK!

**TK: **It's her! _TK jumps in._

**Patamon: **TK wait! _Patamon follows._

**Gatomon: **Oh, what the heck, I've got nine lives! _Gatomon follows after them and the 3 of them become fuzzy before disappearing. _

* * *

_They fly through some strange portal and arrive in the Dark Ocean. _

* * *

_T__hey land on a cliffside and lift themselves off the ground._

**Gatomon: **TK, promise me we'll never do that ever again. _They take a look around and are confused by their new surroundings.  
_

**Patamon: **This place looks like the Digital World, except it's not.

**TK: **This world looks like something out of a Lovecraft story! All dark, miserable and...what's this evil feeling? _TK can't help but shiver from the chill this word gives off. Before the digimon could comment they spot a smal pink figure lying on the sand near a tunnel.  
_

**Patamon: **TK, look! _He turns to their direction._

**TK: **There she is!

**Gatomon: **Kari!

* * *

_They sprint off to her aid. They run down the path and make their way across the beach to Kari lying unconscious._

**TK: **Kari! Kari, we're here! _When they get closer they finally notices the cuts on her backs, horrifying them._ _They quickly bend down, looking distraught. Gatomon begins shaking her with tears threatening to well up._

**Gatomon:** Kari! Kari, what happened to you!? You look worse than my scratching up! _They turn to see Airdramon roaring and then back to her._

**Patamon:** Kari, wake up!

_TK immediately turns her around and upon seeing the full extent of her injuries they gasp in horror and become sick to their stomach. She's covered in so much dirt, cuts and bruises, her clothes are tattered, strands of her hair are standing out and sweat and cuts cover her face._

**Gatomon:** Oh my gosh! Kari, what did he do to you!? _He lifts his love interest up._

**TK: **Kari, wake up! _His voice fills with compassion. _It's me, TK. Listen to my voice.

_Hearing TK's voice causes Kari to begin moving her eyes, causing them to exclaim with relief. Kari slowly opens her eyes which are a bit hazy so she's unable to tell who's in front of her._

**Kari: **Who…are you?

**TK: **Kari, it's me TK. Come back to us.

**Kari: **T…K…_Her eyes regain their light and she finally sees TK's face clearly and he's smiling at her, filling her with pure joy. _TK, it really is you…!

**TK:** That's right Kari, it's me. You're gonna be fine. _Kari smiles and tears of joy stream down her face._

**Kari: **You really came for me…

**TK:** Of course it I did, you didn't think I'd leave you did you.

**Kari:** I can't tell you…how glad I am you're here…

**TK:** Me too…

_In a split second, Kari moves her body forward and wraps her arms around TK and lets the tears fly out, much to his surprise. Gatomon and Patamon are both excited. Kari then turns to Gatomon who she's equally happy to see._

**Kari: **Gatomon!

**Gatomon:** Kari, I'm so glad you're okay! _She jumps up to give Kari a big hug to which she returns but then cringes in pain from her injuries, worrying her friends. _Sorry, I didn't meant to squeeze so hard.

**Kari:** It's not your fault, I just got flattened by flying bulldozer in the form of a dragon.

**TK:** Just hang in there, we're gonna get you home where you'll get some medical attention.

**Kari:** _Kari tugs onto his shirt. _Wait, I can't leave yet, not without helping them. _She motions to the Divermon who are gathered in terror and Airdramon blasts out more flames, prompting them to run. __Kari attempts to get up again. _I've got to help, I can't let them…_she yelps in pain and drops down holding her stomach, forcing the three of them to catch her._

**TK:** No, you can't! I won't let you Kari! You can barely even stand right now!

**Kari:** But I promised I would help them, I won't let them die.

**TK:** In that case, I'll stop Airdramon in your place. _Kari doesn't protest and decides to give TK advice._

**Kari: **Be careful TK. I barely managed to get off his Dark Ring but he still attacked. He's evil and twisted to the core. _TK is determined and merely pumps his fist._

**TK: **In that case, I'll just have to destroy him before he destroys us! Patamon, let's draw his attention away from the Divermon! _Patamon nods with an equally determined expression._

**Patamon:** Right!

**TK: **Gatomon, I need you to take care of Kari!

**Gatomon:** Always have, always will!

* * *

_A minute later Airdramon prepares to finish off the Divermon but is stopped._

**Patamon:** Boom Bubble! _A blast of air is shot and stops the dragon in his tracks. He glares in the direction the shot came from and spots TK and Patamon on the cliff. TK mockingly waves at him._

**TK:** Hey, you lizard faced freak! Over here!

_Airdramon roars in anger and flies towards him. TK looks to Patamon._

**TK: **Time to rock Patamon! _Patamon is fired up._

**Patamon: **Right! _Patamon takes flight and TK aims his Digivice._

**TK: **Digi-Armour Energize!

_Green light bursts out of his Digivice and engulfs Patamon while releasing sparkles._

**Patamon: **Patamon Armour Digivolve to…!

* * *

**Armour Digivolve theme**

_Patamon_ _is engulfed by rings of yellow light that take shape as images of his two digivolutions appear. He sprouts his wings and takes flight._

Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!

"_**Digimon!"**_

_**…**_

* * *

_TK rides on Pegasusmon and they take to the skies and swiftly evades Airdramon who does a quick 180._

**Airdramon: **Spinning Needle!

_Airdramon spews Dark flaming meteors from its mouth that Pegasusmon barely avoids. The flames explode on the beach and TK panics._

**TK: **PEGASUSMON! That was too close!

**Pegasusmon: **Wind Mane!

_Pegasusmon launches millions of needles from his mane that score a lot of hits on Airdramon. He doesn't take any damage but he flinches and goes off course a bit._

* * *

_Kari finally manges to get on her knees. She watches the battle with worry, this Airdramon is stronger than a normal one and it's clear Pegasusmon is no match for it without any help.  
_

**Gatomon: **Quick Kari; I have to Armour Digivolve right now! _Only one problem and the expression on Kari's face shows she knows it._

**Kari: **But, I don't have my D3 or D-Terminal.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_They remember her bag containing her D3 and D-Terminal dropped off when she started screaming in pain. _

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Gatomon becomes terrified upon remembering this. She was so desperate to get help for Kari, she forgot to pick up her backpack and now she feels stupid for not doing so._

**Gatomon: **We're toast! _She looks over to TK and Pegasusmon in concern. _I don't know how much longer they can last.

**Kari: **I feel so useless. I have to do something Gatomon. _She closes her eyes in conflict. _I can't let TK fight alone…! _Her Crest glows again to which she and Gatomon notice._

_Pegasusmon evades another spinning needle attack by looping. Gatomon gasps at their struggle and when she notices the darkhouse. _

**TK: **He's on our tail!

**Gatomon: **_Gatomon runs on all fours on the cliffside. _Pegasusmon!

_Gatomon jumps on Pegasusmon just as he avoids another blast. Gatomon motions them to the darkhouse which is covering something sinister._

**Gatomon: **Pegasusmon, the Control Spire, you've got to take it out then I can Digivolve!

**TK:** But how? Kari doesn't even have a Crest!

**Gatomon: **I can't explain it but Kari's Crest of Light glowed from inside her heart and I feel I can digivolve again, but I can't unless you destroy the Control Spire!

**Pegasusmon: **Here goes nothing!

_Pegasusmon does a quick 180 and makes a beeline for the Control Spire._

**TK: **Full blast Pegasusmon!

**Pegasusmon: **Equus Beam!

_Pegasusmon fires a green beam from his forehead and it breaks apart the darkhouse, revealing it to be one of Ken's control spire which topples down._

**TK: **Nice shootin' Pegasusmon!

_The dark clouds of the Dark Ocean move and a heavenly pink pillar of light pours fourth from the sky. Gatomon leaps inside. _

**Gatomon: **Gatomon Digivolve to…! _Pink sparkles release upon entrance._

* * *

**Ultimate Digivolution theme**

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digmon are the champions!"**_

_Gatomon transforms into a beautiful blonde haired women. She loses her tail and her paws become human hands and feet. Her gloves come off and new garments attaches to her arms, feet and body. Her helmet covers her eyes and 8 large wings appear on her back._

Angewomon!

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digmon!**_

_**…**_

* * *

_Angewomon gives off the heavenly pink glow which brightens the atmosphere of this Dark World. Unlike everyone and everything in this world she hasn't lost any of her colours at all, she looks just as she usually would in any other world and Kari is happy to see Gatomon's ultimate form again and the Divermon are in awe._

**Kari: **Angewomon!

* * *

**Going Digital**

_Angewomon hears Airdramon roaring and turns to see him swooping in for an attack._

**Pegasusmon: **Equus Beam!

_Pegasusmon fires another green energy and this time it does some damage and leaves an opening._

**Angewomon: **This one is for hurting Kari! Heaven's Charm!

_Angewomon creates a deadly pink cross off light that engulfs Airdramon who roars in pain and gets vaporized but not as particles of data, instead as black smoke.  
_

**TK:** That was weird. At any rate, nice job, this battle's just a day at the beach!

_**…**_

* * *

_Unfortunately, he couldn't be any more wrong because a Gigadramon comes out of the water and takes Angewomon by surprise. It attacks her with its claws and she screams as she is sent flying to the sand. TK and Kari give off horrified gasps._

**Kari: **Angewomon!

**Pegasusmon: **It's Gigadramon!

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (Pegasusmon): **Gigadramon is an Ultimate level Digimon that looks like Megadramon except he's twice as powerful. His Genocide Attack will rain down nothing destruction.

* * *

**Gigadramon: **Genocide Attack!

_Gigadramon fires countless of organic missiles from his claws but Angewomon rolls out of the way and takes flight. More missiles come her way but she protects herself by forming an energy shield with her wings but just barely. Pegasusmon wasn't so lucky and ends up taking a direct hit. He and TK feel the burn and they scream as they're blown down.  
_

**Kari:** TK!

**Angewomon: **Pegasusmon!

_They hit sand pretty hard, Pegasusmon slides across it and TK is thrown off, both becoming bruised in the process. Kari has healed up enough to be able to run over to them. She quickly bends down to TK who's also starting to look a little tattered.  
_

**Kari: **TK, are you alright!? Please, say something. _TK barely manages to lift up his head.  
_

**TK: **I'm fine, don't worry. _They watch Angewomon do battle with Gigadramon.  
_

**Pegasusmon:** _Pegasusmon manages to get up, though he's a little wobbly. _I'll go and help Angewomon.

**TK: **Are you sure?

**Pegasusmon: **I'll be alright.

**TK: **Be careful Pegasusmon.

**Pegasusmon: **Don't worry, I will.

_Pegasusmon takes flight to assist Angewomon. He flies by and attacks._

**Pegasusmon: **Star Shower!

_Pegasusmon launches a shower of blue stars but Gigadramon is unaffected and he turns around growling._

**Pegasusmon: **He didn't even flinch!

**Gigadramon: **Guilty Claw!

_Gigadramon swipes Pegasusmon with his claw and her screams in pain as the attack sends him spiralling to the ocean._

**TK: **Pegasusmon! _His partner splashes down the water._

**Angewomon: **Pegasusmon, I'm coming!

_Angewomon attempts to save him but yelps when she feels her hair getting pulled._

**Gigadramon: **You're not going anywhere!

_Gigadramon spins her around and Angewomon screams. She gets tossed and crashes into the cliff wall. _

**Kari: **Angewomon, you can do it!

_She groans a bit but comes around to see more missiles fired at her. She takes to the skies again and attacks._

**Angewomon: **Heaven's Charm!

_Angewomon launches another deadly cross of pink light but Gigadramon evades it using his snake like body._

**Gigadramon: **Ha! You missed me.

**Angewomon: **Then try this, Celestial Arrow!

_She takes advantage of his overconfidence and quickly fires a holy arrow that makes a direct hit. Gigadramon roars as he gets pushed back and crashes into the other cliff before dropping to the ocean. _

**TK: **Is it over?

**Kari: **I hope so.

_Angewomon flies over to where Gigadramon crashed into but the moment she gets there missiles come out of the water much to her shock. More missiles fly past her._

**Angewomon: **What's going on!?

**Gigadramon: **This! _Gigadramon is high above her. _Genocide Attack!

_Gigadramon launches countless of missiles that explode upon impact. Angewomon screams in pain crashes into a wooden building. She is on the pile of wood, shaking. Kari attempts to run over to her partner._

**Kari: **NO!

**TK: **Kari stop, it's too dangerous!

_TK runs after her and Gigadramon fires missiles that explode in front of Kari, blowing her away and causing her to scream. TK cries out in pain as he gets blown away as well. He hits the sand and grabs Kari to break her fall. TK is more bruised and covered in dirt and Kari is covered in more than ever as her injuries spur up again. She warily opens her eyes to see her injured partner._

* * *

_Angewomon gets up trying to suppress her injuries but Gigadramon mercilessly swipes her with his claws and she cries out in pain. _

* * *

_Kari struggles crawling towards her partner who's getting pummeled._

**Kari: **Angewomon…I'm coming.

* * *

_He then wraps her tail around her and bangs Angewomon on the sand and then back into the cliffside. _

* * *

_Kari's injuries spur up and she drops to the ground and TK rushes over to her._

**TK: **Kari, you've got to stop, you're too injured.

**Kari: **But I have to help Angewomon. She needs me. _She tries to reach out to her screaming partner but to no avail. Patamon is washed up ashore in front of them which TK notices. _

**TK: **Patamon! _TK runs over to him and picks him up._ Are you okay? _Patamon warily wakes up._

**Patamon: **I'm fine, but what about Angewomon?

_TK shows his partner, Angewomon's struggle which prompts Patamon to fly again._

**Patamon: **I have to save her.

**TK: **Patamon no! You'll get hurt!

**Patamon: **But if I don't do anything Angewomon is gonna get destroyed. _Patamon turns to TK with a serious expression. _If that were Kari over there you would do the same thing TK.

_TK gasps and turns to Kari who's looking very weak but looks at TK with a sad and pained expression. Seeing Kari like this shatters TK's heart and he becomes determined._

**TK: **Alright, go for it! I believe in you Patamon! But you have to digivolve somehow!

**Patamon: **You need to believe TK! I know we can win if we just believe; otherwise everything we've done will be for nothing.

**TK: **You're right. I do believe!

_Patamon grins and takes flight towards Gigadramon. TK looks at his Digivice and then holds it up as if he's praying._

**TK: **I want to save Kari; I don't ever want the powers of darkness to ever take her away again, and not just her. I want to save us all!

_Kari is touched upon hearing those words and gives a weak smile._

**Kari: **TK.

_A glow comes from Kari's heart in the form of the Crest of Light and TK's heart glows brightly, showing the Crest of Hope. In response to this, a heavenly golden pillar of light descends from above and is in front of Patamon. TK and Kari are shocked._

**TK: **What is that?!

**Patamon: **Now it's my turn! _Patamon charges in the pillar. _Patamon Digivolve to…! _Greenish-yellow sparkles are released upon entrance._

* * *

**Ultimate Digivolution theme**

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digmon are the champions!"**_

_An image of Angemon is created and then disappears. _

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digmon are the champions!"**_

_Patamon spins in the Digi-zone at high speed._

Angemon!

**(-)**

* * *

**Angemon: **Angemon Digivolve to…!

_He emerges with 8-shining silver wings from the white lighted created from his angelic feathers. His body solidifies and he gains new garments/armour. He gains a gold sash that form near his ankle. A beam shield forms on his left arm and he draws out his purple blade of light, Excalibur in the air. A purple helmet is formed and he slices the air with his blade._

MagnaAngemon!

_**"Digimon, Digital Monsters, **__**Digimon!"**_

_**…**_

* * *

_MagnaAngemon reveals himself and releases a heavenly glow from his body that adds more positivity to this dark world. TK and Kari are amazed to once again see Patamon's Ultimate level form again after all these years. The Divermon watch in awe just as they did with Angewomon. Just like her, he retains his colours and looks just as magneficent as ever.  
_

**TK: **MagnaAngemon!

* * *

_MagnaAngemon looks at Gigadramon who throws Angewomon down on the cliff. She is unable to move due to her wounds and the Dark Dragon Digimon sadistically growls and prepares to finish her off with another Genocide Attack. _

* * *

_MagnaAngemon yells out and slices his tail with his blade. Gigadramon roars in pain and is forced to release Angewomon. MagnaAngemon gets in between both of __them. Kari stands next to TK and breathes a sigh of relief._

**Kari: **Thank goodness!

**TK: **You're the best MagnaAngemon!

_Kari is notices her heart glow again and the Crest of Light within her heart burns as bright as the Crest of Hope in TK's heart._

**TK: **Our Crests!

**Kari: **It was just like what happened with Tai!

_MagnaAngemon immediately turns to Angewomon and crosses his arms. _

**MagnaAngemon:** Magna Antidote! _he releases a rainbow glow from hsi wings that engulfs Angewomon and heals her wounds. __She wakes up to see MagnaAngemon facing off at Gigadramon. She gets up on one knee._

**Angewomon: **MagnaAngemon!?

**MagnaAngemon: **Are you alright Angewomon?

**Angewomon: **I am thanks to you! _Angewomon takes flight beside him and smiles. _How about it, once more for old time sakes?

_MagnaAngemon grins._

**MagnaAngemon: **It would be my honour.

* * *

_TK and Kari watch the battle and they actually hold hands without knowing. They pray their Digimon will win._

* * *

**Let's kick it on**

**Gigadramon: **Chew on this! Genocide Attack!

_Gigadramon launches countless organic missiles from his arms._

**MagnaAngemon: **I'm not hungry!

_MagnaAngemon enlarges his blade and slices them all to pieces, creating an explosion. Gigadramon can't see past the smoke and Angewomon flies higher to get a clear shot._

**Angewomon: **Celestial Arrow!

_Angewomon fires a holy arrow that makes a direct hit and Gigadramon roars in pain. MagnaAngemon flies out of the smoke._

**MagnaAngemon: **Excali-burst!

_MagnaAngemon slices the air and launches an energy wave from his blade. It also makes a direct hit and Airdramon is a bit wounded. He ignores the pain and flies in to attack with his claws but MagnaAngemon parries it with his blade and the two of them exchange blows. Eventually MagnaAngemon gashes Gigadramons chest. _

**Gigadramon: **Guilty Claw!

_Gigadramon attempts to slash MagnaAngemon but he blocks it with his beam shield. _

**MagnaAngemon: **Now Angewomon!

_Angewomon gets behind for another attack._

**Angewomon: **Heaven's Charm!

_Angewomon fires deadly cross of pink light and it engulfs Gigadramon who roars in pain. He becomes severely wounded after it clears._

**Angewomon: **MagnaAngemon, he's weakened, finish him now!

**MagnaAngemon: **Right! Gate of Destiny!

_MagnaAngemon draws a circle with his blade and that circle becomes a golden gate with ancient engravings. It spins around and then opens up and sucks in everything in its path. Gigadramon is unable to fight back due to his wounds and gets sucked inside; buried in the Gate of Destiny forever. It closes up and dissolves. _

* * *

_TK and Kari celebrate._

**TK & Kari: **We did it!

_They joyfully laugh and hug with TK spinning Kari around like they did when they beat back Piedmon. When both of them stop they realize how close they're when they stare at each other and separate. TK and Kari blush in embarrassment but that is soon replaced with smiles on their faces which they exchange. Kari leans into to give a quick kiss on TK's cheek, much to his surprise._

_**…**_

* * *

_MagnaAngemon and Angewomon release more radiant gold and pink light from their bodies and hover near the TK, Kari and the Divermon._

**Kari: **Angewomon you have to help them!

**TK: **Help her out MagnaAngemon!

_The both of them obey and release some of their light, engulfing the ___Divermon _and releasing them from their Dark Spirals. Their eyes return to their normal colouration. __Kari laughs but its cut short when she and TK see the Divermon transform to horrific dark amphibian-like entities and they get up._

**"Divermon": **Much better!

****"Divermon** 2": **Now that's what I call a red eye reduction!

_Kari and TK are horrified and take few steps back._

**TK: **What are you?!

**Kari: **Wait a second, you guys asked for my help and I gave it to you, now what do you want!?

_She gasps when the first one grabs a hold of her arm._

**Kari: **Don't hurt me!

_TK grabs a hold of her other arm._

**TK: **Let her go you creeps!

**"Divermon****": **Come with us child; you'll be our new queen, we need you!

_Kari grits her teeth in anger at this betrayal._

**Kari: **I trusted you guys and you lied to me!

_MagnaAngemon and Angewomon fire gold and pink finger beams that explode in front of the dark entities, forcing them to yelp in terror and let go of Kari. _

* * *

_T__hey look at the two angel Digimon threatening to fire more if they don't back off._

* * *

_The "Divermon" creep back into the oceans but not before scarring Kari for life._

**"Divermon****": **But we thought you'd love to be our queen, with your powers you could lead us against our undersea master, I guess we were wrong. Beware child, our master can sense your power too and he will come for you.

_The entities vanish and Kari looks down more afraid than ever. TK attempts to console her._

**Kari: **I'm ready to go home now…

**TK: **_TK puts a hand on her shoulder. _It could be worse; we could be scraping gum at school.

_Despite what she's been through Kari can't help but force a smile on her face from the joke. Feeling the need for comfort and grateful to her crush, Kari hugs TK much to his surprise but calms down and hugs back. The two of them stay this way for a long time. After they separate, a pink light shines through the sky and it happens to be their exit out of the Dark Ocean._

* * *

_MagnaAngemon and Angewomon carry TK and Kari up the sky._

**TK: **Last one there's a rotten Digi-egg!

_They all laugh at his joke. As they go higher the ocean become smaller and smaller until it's completely out of view._

**Kari: **Thanks for coming after me TK, I really appreciate it.

**TK: **It's okay Kari, I know you'd do the same for me.

**Kari: **Hey TK remember this morning when you said you really cared for me. _They reappear in what looks like the Digital World in a real beach as they come out of the water. _What did you mean by that?

**TK: **Oh you know…it was just…I'll tell you when we get back.

**Kari: **Okay.

_Both of them notice they have escaped before exchanging smiles. __TK, MagnaAngemon, Kari and Angewomon enlarge and land on the beach. Both of them get off and the two angels de-digivolve but not to Patamon or Gatomon._

**TK: **Tokomon!

**Kari: **Salamon!

_Tokomon and Salamon examine themselves._

**Tokomon: **I haven't digivolved to my Ultimate form for a while. It feels weird to be Tokomon again.

**Salamon: **Ditto, but it also feels good. _They then turn To Child of Hope and Light._ We'll give you two sometime alone. _The both of them walk away and find a hiding spot. _

_TK and Kari are now face to face. The beautiful sunset emphasises the romance that's about to take place. They nervously stare at each other for what seems like for hours until they speak._

**TK: **Kari…

**Kari: **TK…I'm so sorry about that awful thing I said about you and Matt. It's just that I've been living with Tai ever since I was born. He's always been there for me and understands me better than most people. When you said what you said I guess I just couldn't help but snap.

**TK:** It's okay Kari, you don't need to apologize. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said what I said. I wanted to help you understand that there may come a time when you have to face something alone but I was wrong. We all need each other's help. I didn't understand that because you were right about me and Matt not having lived with each other for 7 years. After our adventures I learned to take care of myself…and I guess I wanted you to be more independent like me. But now I understand that at the end of the day you're you and I'm me. I guess I completely forgot how much stronger we are when we're helping each other. For that I'm sorry. _Kari gives an affectionate smile._

**Kari: **It's okay. I know now that you were just trying to help me. And now I know that I don't need to always go to Tai for help, I can go to you too.

**TK: **Of course you can. I really care about you Kari, I'd do anything to help you. And it isn't just me and Tai you can go to. Davis, Yolei, Cody, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi and all the digimon care about you too.

**Kari: **You mean…I can go to the others for support too…_Now Kari is confused.  
_

**TK: **Yeah. You may not understand yet, but you will soon…I have faith in you…_Kari is touched and puts on another smile.  
_

**Kari: **Thank you, TK. I may not get it yet, but I hope I do soon. But I still want to know what you meant when you said you really cared about me?

**TK: **It's just as I said Kari, I care too much about you to lose you. When you and I met 3 years ago, you became the first true friend I ever had. We talked, we laughed and went through a lot together and when you grabbed my hand to try and save me from Piedmon, I realized something.

**Kari: **What is it? _TK gulps nervously but gains the courage to say what he wanted to say for a long time._

**TK: **The truth…the truth, Kari, is that…I love you.

_Kari gasps and widens her eyes in shock at this confession. The Child of Light had clearly been longing to hear those words for a long time._

**Kari: **You…you really love me?

**TK: **Yes! I do! I've always loved you…but…I never had the guts to tell you. This is how much I care about you Kari; I don't wanna lose you, especially to darkness like I almost did today. _He looks down. _That's why…I just had to…

_Suddenly, Kari tackles TK for a hug and cries onto his shoulder much to his surprise._

**Kari: **Oh, TK…I…I love you too! _This feels TK with joy. _

**TK: **You do?

**Kari: **Yes! When we first met and got to know each other, I already started developing feelings for you. Whenever I'm down I knew I could always count on you to cheer me up other than Tai! And then we came back and you had to leave, I was sad because I thought I wouldn't be able to see you very often! But…when you kept coming to Odaiba for a visit I was always so happy because it always gave me the chance to get to play with you and get to know you better!

**TK: **What did you think of me?

_Kari looks up with a smile._

**Kari: **Kind, gentle, sweet, innocent…and really cute. _TK can't help but blush. _Whenever I looked at you when we were younger, it always felt as though I was looking at a male version of myself.

**TK: **You must be a mind reader, because whenever I look at you it's always like I'm looking at a female version of me.

**Kari: **When you permanently moved back to Odaiba, I was glad because now we could see each other full time and it would give us a chance to catch up. _She then looks down with more tears streaming down her face. _And when I was alone in that awful place, injured, hurt, alone and vulnerable, I needed someone to be there for me. I needed Tai…Salamon…but most of all…I needed you. _TK is touched by these words._

**TK: **Kari…

**Kari: **I'm so weak…I'm not strong like my brother…I thought I could fight the darkness on my own since I was older but I'm still having to be a damsel in distress who's having to rely on you to save me. I'm sorry I dragged you into my mess TK…I don't deserve you. _TK wraps her arms around Kari, surprising her._

**TK: **Don't say that Kari; you are strong; you're stronger than you think. We can only be that way with support from our friends. You don't have to be Tai at all to be strong. But listen, you don't have to fight the darkness on your own; it's okay to get help. If you're afraid, then don't keep it bottled up, talk to me or any of the others about it. I've been trying to do stuff on my own ever since we became Digi-destined but I needed everyone's support and encouragement to do them. I promise Kari, I'm not gonna let the darkness take you away from just as it almost took Patamon from me. I'll always be there for you…always…

_His grip becomes tighter and Kari smiles through her tears of joy._

**Kari: **Oh, TK…thank you…

_The two of them share a deep and loving embrace in the light of the sunset. Tokomon and Salamon watch this scene in happiness for their partners._

**TK: **Kari.

**Kari: **Yes, TK.

**TK: **I know you've just been through a horrible and traumatixing experience but…do you think you could go out on a date with me tonight? I wanna do something to make you happy…that is…if you want me to…Hikari.

_Kari pulls her head back and gives her beautiful smile. She leans her face towards his._

**Kari: **I'd be happy to go out on a date with you…Takeru.

_Kari presses her lips against his much to his shock but soon he closes his eyes and returns it. The Child of Hope and the Child of Light have their arms wrapped around each other, sharing their first kiss and it is a tender and romantic kiss. Now Tokomon and Salamon are really happy._

**Tokomon: **Way to go, TK.

**Salamon: **I knew you could do it Kari.

**Tokomon & Salamon: **_"I wonder if I'll have someone to love." _

_The two Digimon turn to each other out of instinct and when they get a good look at each other, they blush and turn away. TK and Kari continue having their kiss. Unbeknownst to TK and Kari, they were both being watched, someone steps behind Tokomon and Salamon. The both of them finally separate from their kiss and blush. They yelp in surprise when they hear a voice nearby._

**Tai: **Kari!

**Matt: **TK!

_They see Tai, Matt, Davis, Yolei and Cody running up to them along with the Digimon. Overjoyed to see their brothers, TK and Kari runover too._

**Kari:** Tai!

**TK:** Matt!

_Kari embraces Tai in a big hug and TK does the same with Matt._

**Tai: **Kari! Thank goodness you're okay!

**Kari: **_Kari lets a tear steam down her face. _It's alright Tai, I'm okay! I was with TK.

_TK and Matt seperate and Matt shows pride for his brother._

**Matt: **The others told us what happened?! Once again, you did a great job TK, I knew you'd be able to find Kari.

**TK: **Thanks Matt.

**Tai: **Somehow I sensed something happened to you so I came to the school and found from Davis and the others you disappeared. An hour later the computer pinpointed yours and TK's location so we came rushing here as quick as we could. _Tai smiles at TK. _TK, thanks a lot for saving my sister.

**Davis: **So you did disappear to the Digital World.

**Kari: **No, we were in somewhere even worse. I'll explain it to you later.

_Their brothers step back and give teasing expressions along with the rest of the kids except for Davis who has a blank expression._

**Matt: **So, it looks like my little brother's finally got a girlfriend.

_The both of the blush and yelp, could they have seen their confession._

**TK:** How much of that did you see!?

**Tai:** Only the ending.

**Matt:** We saw the kiss.

_TK and Kari blush in embarrassment but luckily for them no teases them. Instead everyone except for Davis claps for them in congratulations._

**Tai:** It's about time the two of you finally got together.

**Matt:** What took you both so long?

**Yolei:** That was so cute!

**Cody:** Congratulations you two, we're all really happy for you! _TK and Kari both smile until Cody turns to Davis._ Well, maybe not all of us.

_They all turn to Davis who then looks back at them with a confused expression but then realizes what they're all thinking and waves his hands to dismiss his concern._

**Davis: **Oh, don't worry about it; I'm not upset at all, really?! _Kari and TK can't help but feel bad for Davis and worry that they may have hurt his feelings.  
_

**Kari:** I'm so sorry Davis. You're a great guy and friend…really, you are but I'm afraid I don't have the same feelings you have for me.

**Davis: **Yeah, I know. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little sad.

**Kari: **Please, don't be sad Davis. Despite what you might believe I truly do care about you and I'm sure you'll find a girl even better than me and will be lucky to have you.

**Davis: **You're crazy if you think I'll find someone better than you Kari? And even if I did, who would it be? _He points his thumbs to Yolei. _Yolei?

**Yolei: **Hey!

**Kari: **Just give it time Davis? I'm sure you'll find someone.

**Davis: **Okay, but I want to know one thing?

**Kari: **What's that?

**Davis: **Are you happy with TK?

_Kari becomes giddy and leans on TK's shoulder who wraps his arms around her with a smile._

**Kari: **More happy than I've ever been in my life.

**Davis: **Then that's all I need to hear. If I love you then I want what's best for you and for you to be happy. _Kari shoots a grateful smile at Davis. Tai and the others are surprised and at the same time proud of this mature act. Kari turns to TK who nods at her._

**Kari: **Thank you, Davis. _Kari walks up and hugs the Inheritor of Courage and Friendship, causing him to blush and put on a look saying "I've been dreaming of this moment forever." He regains his cool and hugs back. When they separate Davis turns his attention to TK._

**Davis: **Hey, TK.

**TK: **Yeah, Davis. _Davis walks up to him and holds out his hand._

**Davis: **Take good care of her, okay. _TK smiles and shakes his hands._

**TK: **I always will. _The others smile at this touching moment._

**Cody: **It's about time you two buried the old hatchet.

**Hawkmon: **I hate to disturb the moment but shouldn't we all get home before your families worry about you.

**Yolei: **You're right, I almost forgot.

**Tai: **First Matt and I are gonna get TK and Kari some medical attention at Joe's place, and then we'll head home. You two look like you've been through hell. _Tai refers to the dirt, cuts and bruises covering TK and Kari._

**Salamon: **You have no idea.

**Tokomon: **Seriously guys, I think we were in hell.

**Kari: **But we're fine Tai, really we are?

**TK: **Yeah, this isn't anything too big. _Kari is about to collapse until TK catches her.  
_

**Tai: **You were saying?

**Kari:** Okay, maybe it is big.

**Matt: **Let's not take any chances. Don't worry; we'll phone our parents and let them know of the situation, they'll understand.

**Tai: **Wait 'till Mom hears about your new boyfriend Kari. She's gonna practically bust her buttons.

**Matt: **Yeah, the same goes for our Mom, TK.

_The Child of Hope and Light can't help but blush. The Digi-destined begin making their way out of the beach to head to a TV screen while the younger kids hold their respective Digimon. Kari looks at TK._

**Kari: **Hey TK.

**TK: **Yeah, Kari. _She dreamily smiles at her new boyfriend._

**Kari: **Thank you, for always being there for me.

**TK: **_TK returns the smile. _Don't mention it and I'll continue being there for you whenever you need me. _TK holds her hand._

_Kari leans to the side and kisses him on the cheek, making him turn red. Tokomon and Salamon smile at this moment, looking forward for TK and Kari's future together._

* * *

_Unbeknownst to them, the Dark Undersea master emerges from the ocean growling and he is very angry. His entire figure is shadowed right now but from the way he looks you'd think he's the Digimon version of Cthulhu. He may have lost today but he is not finished. Who knows what horrors he had ready and how determined he is to take away Kari. This being will certainly cause more trouble for the Child of Light in the future._

**?: **So, the Child of Light has escaped from my grip. It's no matter, it will only be a matter of time before I acquire my queen and carry my offsprings. Then I will be the ruler of all the worlds. _He laughs evilly and his laughter resonates through the dark air._

* * *

**Narrator: **Who is this evil dark Undersea Master? Don't miss the upcoming Digimon, Digital Monsters.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**TK and Kari have admitted their feelings and are now couple! Great for them! In later episodes, soon all of my pairings will confess their feelings, Tai and Sora personally being my favourite. I'm more of an action guy but I think I can do well enough in the romance department.**

**At any rate, Kari isn't off the hook yet. Digimon Cthulhu is still going to come after her and won't rest until he gets the queen he's been searching for. Can TK protect his girlfriend from darkness? Will Tai be able to help her next time? What is the true goal of the Undersea Master?**

**Coming up next, The kids have been fighting the Digimon Emperor through out the entire school year and in the process Yolei has obtained the Digi-egg of Sincerity and Cody has the Digi-egg of Reliability as well as gained experience. Now it's August 1st and the entire crew old and new are having a reunion to celebrate the anniversary of the day they became Digi-destined and defeated Myotismon. The original Digimon have proper introductions with the older kid's family and I have a surprise regarding one of them, guess who. The Digi-destined are gonna get a blast from the past when a mysterious entitiy haunts the TV station, but why? What's his purpose and who is he?**

****Find out on the next chapter: Episode 17: Ghost of a Chance  
****

* * *

**(A/N: And that's my version of this episode, what do you think. I know it seemed quite brutal but I thought that was the best way to depict Digimon of the Dark World as merciless savages since they're pure unrestrained evil both inside and outside. Did you like the team up between MagnaAngemon and Angewomon? I'd appreciate getting honest review on TK and Kari's confession. Hope you enjoyed it.)**


	8. Episode 17: Ghost of a Chance

**Digimon Season 2 – ep 17 – Ghost of a Chance**

Thank you** Ackbarfan5556, DigimonAT0318, Flareix and**** MadDogLucario96 **for reviewing my last chapter. Hope to get more from you guys and other people.

Also, a shoutout to **caedwards, CharlieCharly18, ****Flareix, Lizardon02, SonicAndre, and Theteamrpmgfs** for favouriting my stories recently. And to **Samedongo** for favouriting me and **Lord Setting** for following my story. Feel free to reveiw anytime you like.

This chapter will include a bigger reunion that'll involve all the older kids Digimon joining in the fun and having proper introductions with their families. Also, as I said before I have a suprise ready involving one of the kids.

* * *

_It's another quiet night in Odaiba. Today is July the 31st and most of the employees at the TV station which was rebuilt 4 months after Myotismon wrecked it are cranking out their next program, TV shows and episodes. Hiroaki's old co-worker Charlie who has been promoted to series producer and director of an upcoming series called 'Strange World: Believe it or not' is working late along with the editor Jeremiah. They're sat in front of a computer screen, testing out their shot to ensure it's fully ready. _

**Charlie: **And here we go!_ He clicks the un-pause button and the scene plays perfectly. _Awesome! My new TV Show, Strange World: Believe it or not will be a smash hit!

**Jeremiah: **Yeah, yeah, whatever. _Jeremiah notices something disturbing. _Did you check the camera before you filmed this footage?

**Charlie: **_Charlie lies back on the chair as if nothing's wrong. _Of course, I'm a professional.

**Jeremiah: **Okay, then what the heck is that shadow?!

_The both of them look at the screen and see a black shadow that constantly appears and reappears, chilling them to the bone._

* * *

**Here we got theme**

_At the school, the Digi-destined are returning to the computer lab after another successful expedition in the digital world. Light blares from the room and screams are heard, meaning only one thing. Davis, DemiVeemon, Yolei, Poromon, Cody, Upamon, TK, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon are in another embarrassing dogpile._

**_… _**

* * *

**Davis: **Why do I have to be the bottom guy!? _Seconds later the Digi-destined are out of the pile and are standing on their two feet. _That's better.

**DemiVeemon: **Time for a snack!

**Kari: **_Kari can't help but chuckle. _Is that all you can think about? Food?

**DemiVeemon:** Travelling to and in the Digital World can work up quite an appetite.

**TK: **He's right; we deserve to celebrate our latest victory over the Digimon Emperor.

**Yolei: **Pizza! I heard there's a rad new place down by the beach, let's get a large.

**Davis: **Half Anchovies, Half Mustard!

_Kari notices Cody is not in a celebratory mood._

**Kari: **Cody, what's the matter?

**Cody: **Nothing. I'm just not sure it's time to celebrate when we don't know what the Digimon Emperor is up to.

_TK sees reason and wisdom in Cody's words._

**TK: **Maybe Cody's right. We should probably hold off on the pizza until we can figure out our next plan of attack.

**Davis: **Come on TK, you know we can't fight him on an empty stomach. _Yolei laughs and nods in agreement._

**Yolei: **Yeah! Yeah!

**Cody: **But starting tomorrow we won't be able to use this classroom.

_This changes Davis and Yolei's mood._

**Yolei: **What? Why not?

**TK: **Oh, right! The detention room has been moved here and all the bad kids will be put in the computer lab. _Davis takes that as an insult._

**Davis: **Hey, we're not all bad!

**Yolei: **How can we go tomorrow if we can't access the computer lab? _Suddenly TK is hit with realization._

**TK: **Wait a sec…! We can't go into the Digital World tomorrow anyway; I almost forgot we have big plans!

**Davis: **What plans? What do you mean we?

_Kari walks up to her boyfriend with a bright smile to which he returns._

**Kari: **He means plans with me Davis.

**Davis: **Oh. I see. You two are going out on another date.

_Kari can't help but chuckle and she and TK blush. Davis may have gotten over his crush on Kari, but he still can't help but be involved when she and TK are planning on going out together._

**Kari: **Of course, not silly, TK and I had plans for that next week. _She brings out her hand calendar and shows August 1st which has been marked as 8/1. Davis, Yolei and Cody take a close look, but as usual Davis takes it the wrong way._

**Davis: **You guys have a date to do fractions. What gives?

**TK: **No Davis, that's a date, not a fraction. Tomorrow marks the anniversary for when we first became the Digi-destined and defeated Myotismon 2 days afte.

**Cody: **Davis thought it was a fraction. _They all burst out laughing but Davis doesn't think it's funny at all. He crosses his arms and turns away in a huff._

**Davis: **Well how should I know they started putting maths in calendars!?

**TK: **Come on Davis, do you wanna come with us? _Davis turns around in shock._

**Davis: **I'm your date!? _TK and Kari blush again at Davis' stupidity._

**Kari: **I told you it's not a date!

**Yolei: **Say, if we're gonna be having an anniversary we should gather Agumon and the others.

**Davis: **That's a great idea, let's go get them now!

**Cody: **_Cody gets on a computer and begins typing in words. _I'll send an email telling them to meet in an area with no control spires and we'll pick them up there.

* * *

_Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK and Kari are sat on some seats in the park with their Digimon and the older kids Digimon. They're all discussing everything that happened 3 years ago._

**TK: **I can't believe it's already been 3 years since we first went to the Digital World. It seems like yesterday.

**Cody: **I can't imagine being in summer camp one second, then in another dimension the next. That sure beats canoeing and archery any day

**Kari: **I was sick so I missed camp that summer.

**TK: **I almost forgot, you weren't there the first time we saw all the weird stuff.

**Patamon: **Wait a sec, you guys look pretty weird to us you know.

**Yolei: **I guess.

_Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomom, Gomamon and Palmon are all wearing disguises to blend in._

**Agumon: **Thanks for bringing us here you guys.

**Biyomon:** Yeah, we really appreciate it.

**Kari: **Don't mention it. A reunion of the Digi-destined wouldn't be complete without you guys.

**Gomamon: **So when do Joe and alll the others show up.

**Tai: **Hey!

_They turn to see Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe and Mimi in the distance. _

**Davis:** It's Tai and the whole gang! _The Digimon all exclaim with joy and run over to their partners.  
_

**Agumon: **Tai!

**Gabumon: **Matt!

**Biyomon: **Sora!

**Tentomon: **Izzy!

****Gomamon: ****Joe!

**Palmon: **Mimi!

_Each of them jump into the arms of their respective partners who are equally overjoyed to see them in the Real World._

**Tai:** Whoa! Agumon, what're you doing here!?

**Matt: **Gabumon!

**Sora:** Biyomon!

**Izzy:** Hey, Tentomon!

**Joe:** Gomamon, careful; my glasses might break!

**Mimi: **Palmon!

_The younger kids watch the older kids catch up with their Digimon with wide smiles on their faces._

**DemiVeemon: **I think we did the right thing, bringing them here.

_The older Digi-destined walk up to the new ones and Tai smiles.  
_

**Tai: **Happy anniversary guys!

**Davis: **Hey!

**Yolei: **Mimi!

**Mimi: **Hi! _Mimi has returned from America and is wearing a new outfit for the summer. She's wearing a new pink hat and her hair isn't pink._

**Joe: **Wow! What a reunion! _Joe is no longer wearing a green hoodie. Instead he wears a blue shirt.  
_

**Sora: **It has been a long time since we've all been together.

**Cody: **No kidding.

**TK: **Yeah, think about it, there's enough of us here to start our own soccer league.

* * *

_The Digi-destined sit under the tree telling stories about their adventures when they were younger._

**Tai: **So you see, not all the corrupted Digimon we encountered were in fact bad. They were just under the influence of the evil black gears.

**Sora: **But we found we could destroy the Black Gears with our Digivices and free them from their spell. They became good friends and eventually helped us defeat the four Dark Masters.

**Davis: **Geez. Those Dark Masters sound like my math teacher.

**Yolei: **They should make a movie out of this story.

**Cody: **I hope these grass stains will come out of my clothes or else my Mom will ground me.

**Tai: **You guys have to stick together, no matter what. Remember, friendship is the key or you'll all be toast.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Charlie and Jeremiah are checking out their footage and are constantly having to constantly rewind it to check out the shadow which flies across differently every time the footage rewinds._

**Jeremiah: **There it is! _They rewind and replay. The shadow flies in a different direction. _There it is again! _He turns to Charlie who is looking freaked out. _This is absolutely impossible, I've watched this stupid tape 50 times and every time that shadow does something completely different, I give up.

**Charlie: **_He presses his hands against his cheeks. _And this was my first time as a director. _Yuki runs inside._

**Yuki: **Charlie, Jeremiah!

**Charlie: **Please tell me you have good news Yuki, I could really use it right now.

**Yuki: **I'm afraid not, it's the shadow and it's not just appearing here! _They go to the broadcast studio where the shadow is appearing on every single screen._

**Jeremiah: **Take a look at those monitors; see it's not just us. That creepy shadow is on every program on this TV station!

**Charlie: **Have you checked for technical difficulties.

**Jeremiah: **This isn't technical boss.

**Charlie: **Then what is it smart guy. _Jeremiah turns around with a haunted expression._

**Jeremiah: **A ghost.

**Charlie: **How am I supposed to tell my boss I can't get my show on the air because of a ghost! _They turn back to the screens. _They'll can me for sure. I should've listened to my mother and gone to accounting school.

* * *

_The Digi-destined are standing by the harbour and watch a boat pass by as the older kids tell another story._

**Cody: **That's an incredible story. I must admit I'm a little afraid we can't live up to the achievements of you original Digi-destined.

**Yolei: **We wouldn't be here if we couldn't handle it.

**Davis: **What she said, I'm ready to fight right here, right now.

**Sora: **Davis you're so brave.

**Tai: **That's the spirit Davis, take no prisoners!

_Davis sheepishly rubs the back of his head._

**Davis: **Oh, yeah…

**Matt: **Can the rest of you handle it?

**Yolei: **I'm not sure.

**Joe: **Just follow Davis! _Joe smacks Davis in the back and he comically almost falls into the water. Everyone bursts out laughing. As they laugh Matt quickly takes a quick glance at Mimi who notices him looking at her Matt quickly turns away and blushes._

**Mimi: **What's wrong Matt?

**Matt: **Uh…it's nothing…forget it.

_Mimi isn't buying it one bit and gives off a sly, teasing and flirtatious expression at her crush._

**Mimi: **You're falling in love with me, aren't you, 'cause I came back looking so hot.

_Matt flusters and looks at Mimi with an embarrassed expression._

**Matt: **G-give me a break!

**Mimi: **_Mimi playfully laughs and dismisses it with a wave of her hand. _You're so serious!

_Now everyone else is teasing Matt._

**Tai: **Matt, are you blushing?

**Yolei: **Ooooh! That's so cute; you two would make great babies together!

**Matt: **Stop that! Cut it out! I'm not in love with anyone.

_Tai and everyone else burst into laughter at Matt's humiliation. _

**Palmon: **Some things never change!

**Mimi: **Oh, wait! I almost forgot, there's something big I have to tell you! _They stop laughing._

**Izzy: **What is it Mimi?

**Mimi: **You see this isn't just another one of my occasional visits. My dad's work transferred him back here so with everything that's been happening lately the timing couldn't be more perfect. My family just moved back into the neighbourhood. _She twirls and gives her friends a wink with two fingers up and a hand on her hip. _That's right, I'm here for good.

**(A/N: SURPRISE!)**

_All of them exclaim with delight and surprise, especially Matt, Sora, Yolei and Palmon._

**Everyone: **What?!

**Sora: **Really!?

**Matt: **No way!

**Yolei: **That's great Mimi!

**Palmon: **Hooray! That means I can see you more!

_Looks like things are really starting to look up for the Digi-destined. With Mimi taking up permanent residence in Odaiba they're permanently all together again._

* * *

_The kids all head back home. Tai and Kari step inside their house where their mother is watching the news and their father is reading a newspaper._

**Tai: **We're home! _Their parents turn their heads to the door to see their children and Gatomon in Kari's arms._

**Yuuko: **Hey kids, how was the anniversary.

**Kari: **It was fun. We all had a great time hanging out together and catching up.

**Susumu: **That's good to hear.

**Tai: **We also bought a special guest with us. _This catches their parent's attention._

**Yuuko: **Special guest? What special guest?

**Gatomon: **See for yourself. _They both move to opposite sides and motion to Agumon behind them._

**Agumon: **_He holds up his hand. _Hi. Hello.

_Yuuko and Susumu exclaim in surprise and immediately walk over to them to get a good look at Agumon._

**Yuuko: **I know you! You're our sons partner Digimon, aren't you, that giant lizard from 3 years ago?

**Agumon: **That's me alright. Agumon's my name.

**Susumu: **It's finally nice to meet you in person Agumon, Tai has told us a lot about you. _Yuuko bends down to his level._

**Yuuko: **We never got to thank you or Gatomon for looking after our kids when they had to go to the Digital World 3 years ago.

**Agumon: **You don't need to thank me Mrs Kamiya, I was glad to protect your son, he wouldn't last a minute without me. _Kari and Gatomon can't help but laugh but Tai doesn't find it funny._

**Tai: **Not true, I could've taken on Etemon without you if I wanted to.

_Yuuko begins nuzzling Agumon with her arms wrapped around him._

**Yuuko: **Tai, your friend here is absolutely adorable! I thought Gatomon was cute and Agumon is just as cute. _He pleasantly pinches Agumon's face much to his dismay._

**Kari: **He is cute, isn't he?

**Gatomon: **Ditto.

**Tai & Susumu: **Cute? _They both sweatdrop._

**Tai: **Agumon's not cute, he's cool!

**Yuuko: **Well, you are a boy after all; of course, you'd say he's cool.

**Tai: **Hey! _Yuuko laughs at his embarrassed expression._

**Agumon: **She can call me anything as long as I get a lot of food.

**Kari: **So, Mom, can Agumon live with us for a while? We'd really love it if both him and Gatomon lived with us.

**Yuuko: **Of course, he can stay. We'd be very happy to have you with us Agumon. Where would you like to sleep?

**Agumon: **If it's all the same with you Mrs Kamiya, I'll sleep with Tai.

**Yuuko: **Of course. _She gets up to get an extra pillow but then catches a whiff from Agumon. She bends back down to smell him and the moment she does she can't help but get back up and let her hands fly up, covering her mouth and nose in disgust. _Ohh! My goodness! Tai hasn't Agumon ever had a bath!

**Agumon: **A bath?!

**Tai: **What do you expect; he doesn't have a house in the Digital World!?

**Agumon: **Do I smell that bad? _Agumon smells his armpits but is oblivious to his stench. Gatomon and Kari have blank looks on their faces._

**Gatomon: **You have no idea how many times I have to cover my nose around you.

**Agumon: **But I like this smell? _Yuuko stands up with her hands on her hip._

**Yuuko: **Well I don't! I don't care how things go in your world Agumon but you need to have regular baths. At least Gatomon and Kari keep up with their personal hygiene but I've had to take charge with Tai when he was little, and you won't be any different! _She bends down with a nervous smile, making Tai and Agumon. _I think we should start now.

**Susumu: **Uh oh. _Agumon is dragged through living room by the tail._

**Agumon: **But I don't want a bath.

**Yuuko: **You're getting one whether you like it or not!

**Agumon: **Is this your Mom's normal behaviour. _Before that question could be answered he is taken inside the bathroom. Everyone hears the water turn on and Agumon laughing. _Ha, ha! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! It tickles. _He continues laughing as Yuuko washes him_

**Yuuko: **Hold still Agumon! No attacks! Let me get in between your toes, those are usually the worst.

_Tai and Susumu are nervous, Kari giggles and Gatomon has a flat expression on her face._

**Susumu: **The poor little guy.

**Tai: **What have we gotten ourselves into?

**Gatomon: **Suddenly I'm worried about our future more than ever.

_Agumon continues laughing in pain as Yuuko continues to wash him._

* * *

_TK, Patamon and Gabumon visit Matt's apartment building._

**TK: **I haven't been here in a while.

**Gabumon: **Last time I was here was when Myotismon attacked Odaiba.

_They take a look around the old place. _

**TK: **It's…the same, including the smell of your socks.

**Matt: **What're you talking about; I just finished cleaning the place.

_The state of this apartment says otherwise. Dust covers almost every object, the floor is litter with dirty clothes, the dishes are a complete filthy mess, leftovers are left on the table and a faint smell can be picked up._

**TK: **I see…_TK puts Patamon down and bends to pick up a filthy shirt lying on the floor. _How long have these been here? _Matt snatches them back._

**Matt: **Quit nit-picking TK! Dad's been putting a lot of hours in the TV station and I've been rehearsing with my band! _TK remembers that only 2 guys live in this apartment._

**TK: **Oh…sorry, I almost forgot. It's just you two guys. _Matt softens up._

**Matt: **Don't worry about it; this place does have a distinct odour to it. _He looks at the dishes. _Those dishes are so filthy I think I'd rather face the Dark Master again then clean them.

**Gabumon: **I know I sure would.

**Matt: **Anyway, I'm starving, what do you guys wanna eat? And don't expect anything fancy because we haven't gone grocery shopping in quite a while. _He puts away the shirts._

**TK: **Anything will be fine.

**Matt: **Okay but I warned you. First, I'll take a stroll over to our old refrigerator and peek at…what's not expired. _Matt opens the refrigerator._

**TK: **Why don't we just…order a pizza, I'll buy. _Matt puts on a mischievous expression._

**Matt: **I've got an idea, a real hot one.

* * *

_30 minutes later after cleaning the entire house up TK, Patamon and Gabumon finish having some extremely spicy curry Matt made. They quickly get a glass of water and swallow it all before exhaling as Matt chuckles. TK and Patamon almost pass out and Gabumon practically drops on the chair._

**TK: **Quick! Call 911! Or the poison centre; I'm about to pass out!

**Matt: **I thought I told you, eat at your own risk but you said you were hungry.

**TK: **Are you crazy!? What is this stuff!?

**Matt: **It's a secret but I'll tell you. A little bit of hot sauce, a little bit of wasabi and a mystery meat I found in the refrigerator covered in green fuzz.

_TK buries face in his hand and Patamon lies on the table in exhaustion. Gabumon has his hand on the table with a tired look in his eyes._

**TK: **Oh man, I never thought cooking could make you feel dizzy!

**Gabumon: **At least lighten up on the wasabi next time!

**Patamon: **I think we were better off ordering a pizza!

**TK: **They_ hear the door open, catching their attention. _Oh, Dad must be home. _Hiroaki walks inside with his coat slung over his shoulder. _Hey Dad.

**Hiroaki: **Hey TK, hey Matt, sorry I'm late. _He then notices Gabumon._

**Gabumon: **It's good to see you again Matt's dad. You remember me, don't you?

**Hiroaki: **Of course, I do, it's great to see you as well Gabumon but please just call me Hiroaki. Last time we met was 3 years ago.

**Patamon: **Another tough day at the TV station?

**Hiroaki: **It's always tough but lately it's been just brutal. _Hiroaki sits on the chair, absolutely pale and exhausted which worries his sons and the Digimon._

**TK: **Hey Dad, what's the matter?

**Gabumon: **You seem more tired than a Digimon who's been freed from a Dark Ring.

**Hiroaki: **I don't even know how to explain it. _Hiroaki digs into his hair._

**Matt: **Don't tell me, Myotismon destroyed the station again?

**Hiroaki: **I almost wish…at least then…I would have an answer for what's going on. _Hiroaki is covered in cold sweat. _My staff is quitting every hour; saying they're seeing strange things and I don't blame them. I must be losing my mind.

**Matt: **What's happening Dad? _Hiroaki gets up to illustrate his point._

**Hiroaki: **One second, you're walking down the hall and you see something moving out of the corner of your eye.

**TK: **That doesn't sound too crazy so far.

**Hiroaki: **Right, but when you turn to look…_He jumps back to the other side. _Nothing…not a trace of anyone or anything; just an empty hallway.

**Matt: **So, what?

**Hiroaki: **It might sound crazy, but I've come to a conclusion. _Hiroaki ominously turns his head. _The station is haunted. _Matt looks down at the table while holding a glass of water and scoffs._

**Matt: **Please, that is so lame. _TK looks at his brother with a teasing expression._

**TK: **You're just saying that because you've always been afraid of ghost stories. _Matt yelps and blushes in embarrassment._

**Matt: **Don't be stupid, that's not it at all! _His quick reaction and his sweating say otherwise. _Dad and the others are probably just hallucinating because they're overstressed from working overtime and not enough sleep.

_Matt hears TK, Patamon and Gabumon whispering to each other and snickering, causing the Child of Friendship to hilariously berate them._

**Matt: **Cut it out you three! I know what you're saying and you're totally wrong! I'm not afraid of ghosts!

_Hiroaki can't help but laugh, feeling the need to after such a rough day._

**Hiroaki: **Sure you aren't! I remember that time when you were 4 and your mother told you…

**Matt: **Don't even go there! _Matt would rather not talk about the ghost story his mother once told him that made him unable to sleep for a week._

**TK: **But still, Matt could be right, are you sure you're not just overtired, you have been putting in a lot of hours lately.

**Hiroaki: **I know but it's more than that. Take a look at this. _He grabs a remote and turns on the TV._

**Gabumon: **Ooh, are we watching a movie.

**Patamon: **Shh!

_The TV is showing Spiderman and it was going along normally until out of nowhere the black shadow appears, obscuring everything which creeps out everyone in the room._

**Matt: **Okay…that's not normal.

**TK: **Whoa, that's freaky. What is that thing?

_Hiroaki turns off the television._

**Hiroaki: **I don't know. It's some sort of dark shadow. At first it kept appearing on every monitoring in the editor room. But then it started appearing on the airwaves too and it's different every time. Thanks to shadow I'm getting complaints from a lot of viewers and they are not happy.

**Matt: **I bet it's just the equipment; it probably needs to be cleaned.

**Gabumon: **Or it could be someone playing prank on you.

**Patamon: **Yeah.

**Hiroaki: **I know, I thought of that.

**TK: **Wow, that's pretty weird.

**Hiroaki: **You're telling me. Maybe it is stress.

**TK: **Well, what're you gonna do?

**Hiroaki: **I don't know, maybe I'll go on a vacation. I heard the arctic is a nice place to visit. I haven't taken one in 15 years. _He then gets out a CD player with earphones connected._

**Matt: **What's up with the CD player?

**Hiroaki: **It's a soothing recording of buffalo's migrating.

**Matt, Gabumon, TK & Patamon: **Buffalo!?

**Hiroaki: **Yeah, I heard these recordings help with stress. At this point, I'm willing to try anything. _Hiroaki puts in the earphones and listens to soothing music. _I'm a happy little buffalo…

**Matt: **You've flipped your lid.

**Hiroaki: **Huh? _Matt begins walking out._

**Gabumon: **Wait for me Matt.

**TK: **Don't mind him Dad; he's just not a happy little buffalo. _TK and Patamon follow them out the door._

**Hiroaki: **_Hiroaki sighs and sits down. _Boy am I hungry. _He has a spoonful of Matt's curry and the moment he swallows it he immediately feels his throat and tongue burning and turns red. _CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT!

* * *

_Meanwhile Sora has given her mother Toshiko Takenouchi a full introduction to Biyomon who's readying their bed. Sora had wondered how her mother would react to Biyomon when she meets her again but Toshiko having met and worked together with her partner once wasn't scared and was delighted to have her stay over. Plus, the relationship she and Sora have developed has helped her become more supportive and understanding._

**Sora: **I really appreciate it Mom. _Toshiko waves it off._

**Toshiko: **Think nothing of it Sora. I couldn't say no to letting someone as adorable Biyomon stay over. So, is she going to be living with us?

**Sora: **I hope she can, though things are getting a little hectic in the Digital World.

**Toshiko: **_Toshiko puts on a worried expression. _So that Digimon Emperor is still on the loose, is he? _She smiles again. _Just make sure to be careful, okay dear.

**Sora: **I will Mom, I promise. _She hugs her mother and separates when Biyomon calls out._

**Biyomon: **Sora, the beds ready.

**Sora: **I'll be there. _Biyomon quickly flies over._

**Biyomon: **Before we go to bed, thank you for letting me stay over Mrs Takenouchi, I really appreciate it.

**Toshiko: **Please, there's no need to thank me Biyomon, it's the least I could do after what you did for me and my daughter 3 years ago.

**Biyomon: **I didn't do anything.

**Sora: **Sure you did. You showed us how much me and my mom love each other and it's thanks to you we've been able to get along so well all these years.

**Biyomon: **_Biyomon shakes her head in disagreement. _The love you two had for each other was always inside you, all I did was give a little push for you to express it.

**Toshiko: **Speaking of love how's Tai doing? _Sora is confused but answers._

**Sora: **Tai's doing fine. Why do you ask? _Toshiko gives off a mischievous smile._

**Toshiko: **Don't you think it's time the two of you started going out and admit your feelings. Tai is a wonderful person and I'm sure the two of you would make some great babies together.

_Sora gasps and turns completely red while Biyomon bursts into laughter._

**Sora: **Mom, stop that! You're embarrassing me!

**Biyomon: **But it's true, Sora. You really need to tell Tai how you feel- _Sora immediately grabs Biyomon by the face and begins pulling it, much to the pink bird's painful dismay._

**Sora: **You keep out of this Biyomon! I don't need everyone to keep asking me about my personal life! Now let's go to sleep. _Toshiko can't help but laugh herself. Over the years she and her daughter are now practically best friends. To think that they used to argue a lot before the summer, now look at them and she owes it all to Biyomon for the great changes made to their lives._

* * *

_Izzy and Tentomon are having dinner at Izzy's house with his parents Masami and Yoshie Izumi._

**Tentomon: **Izzy, look how much I can fit in my mouth!

_Tentomon is chewing on 10 buns and has slurped in some noodles, much to Izzy's embarrassment. Though, his parents aren't all that bothered, instead they find Tentomon quite funny and have already warmed up to him._

**Izzy: **How many buns have you just had?

**Tentomon: **10, 11, 12, I've lost count. _He swallows it all in after enjoying the tasted._

**Masami: **Your friend has quite an appetite, doesn't he son.

**Izzy: **This is nothing; you should see how much he eats when we're having roast chicken.

**Yoshie: **Izzy could learn a thing or two from you Tentomon; he's handsome but skinny as a mosquito. _She turns to her son. _Right?

_Izzy can't help but nervously laugh._

**Tentomon: **I'll take that as a yes. _Tentomon then turns to Yoshie. _If I may Mrs Izumi, I never got a chance to say this when I first started living here but I gotta say you're not so bad looking for a human, you're an awesome cook and if I may, you're really pretty. _Yoshie can't help but smile at the comment._

**Yoshie: **Why thank you Tentomon.

* * *

_Scenes shift to Joe's house where he and Gomamon are at right now. Gomamon is helping Joe's mother cook dinner. She women with shoulder length brown hair and wears glasses like Joe. She cuts some carrots and Gomamon mixes some ingredients. Mrs Kido smiles at Gomamon._

**Mrs Kido: **I must admit Gomamon; you're a real natural in the kitchen. _The seal Digimon smiles back._

**Gomamon: **I picked up a few things while surviving out in the Digital World.

**Mrs Kido: **You know you've been a real positive influence on Joe's life. Before he used to doubt what, it was, he wanted and passes out at the sight of blood. But thanks to you our son has chosen his path and isn't so…well…

**Gomamon:** Clumsy.

**Mrs Kido: **That's the word.

**Gomamon: **Yeah, he's still a bit of a klutz from time to time but whenever we need help I know for a fact that Joe can be counted to always be there for us.

**Mrs Kido: **Yes, you're right. And I'm very proud of him, and Jim too.

**Gomamon: **Oh yeah, I almost forgot Joe had a brother. Where is Jim, anyway?

**Mrs Kido: **He's off travelling, being an assistant to Sora's father in studying mythical creatures. He's decided to choose his own path so I decided to respect his decision and eventually so did my husband.

**Gomamon: **Wow.

_When the TV volume is turned up they turn to the television. Joe and his father who looks like a middle-aged version of him are sat on the couch watching the news. As usual it's about Ken._

**News Reporter: **Police are still unable to find boy genius Ken Ichijouji who's been missing for several months. Police station is urging anyone who may have clues for his whereabouts to step forth.

_Obviously, the entire world is oblivious to the fact that Ken isn't missing. He's living in another world causing pain and suffering. Gomamon and Mrs Kido join in to watch._

**Joe: **Boy, if only they knew Ken was not missing.

**Dr Kido: **His parents must be going out of their mind.

**Mrs Kido: **Yes, they must be devastated by his disappearance from the Real World.

**Gomamon: **I wonder how they'd feel if they found out their son is actually a tyrannical dictator who's bent on causing innocent creatures to suffer.

**Joe: **If anyone told them that it'd probably be a one-way ticket to the nuthouse.

**Dr Kido: **Regardless, I'd suggest caution the next time you go the Digital World. This Digimon Emperor you spoke to us about is clearly getting more and more desperate.

**Joe: **No kidding.

**Dr Kido: **By the way Joe, shouldn't you be studying? _Joe pushes up his glasses._

**Joe: **Typical, everybody in the city is worried about missing kid and my old man's worried about my studies.

**Gomamon: **Can I watch you study? _Joe gets up and puts the seal on his head._

**Joe: **Sure, why not, your bad jokes might help me focus.

**Gomamon: **Very funny. I see you still haven't lost your sense of sarcasm. _They walk into his room laughing, leaving his parents smiling upon seeing how different he is than he was years ago._

* * *

_Mimi and Palmon were at Mimi's house. Mimi's mother and father Satoe and Keisuke are talking with daughter and her partner on the couch. Since they've recently moved back in their house isn't fully ready and some boxes still haven't been unpacked._

**Palmon: **So, is it really okay for me to stay over?

**Satoe: **Of course, you can stay here Palmon. Mimi has said so many wonderful things about you, that you're practically family.

**Palmon: **Really? _Palmon turns to Mimi who smiles back, causing her to blush._

**Keisuke: **It's hard to believe than its been 3 years since the Odaiba fog incident. Time certainly goes fast.

**Mimi: **Yeah, and you both were so traumatized that we moved to America a year after.

**Satoe: **And now here we are back on the same day. Are you happy to be back in Japan dear?

**Mimi: **_Mimi pumps her fists. _Yeah, now I don't have to be separated from my friends anymore, I can see them more often now.

**Keisuke: **Especially a certain special someone you talked to on the phone every day.

**Mimi: **_When Mimi realizes who they're talking about she blushes and begins to stammer. _Uh…well…I…uh…

**Palmon: **They've got your number Mimi. _The three of them chuckle._

**Satoe: **Relax, sweetie, there's no need to be embarrassed. I was in love once too.

**Mimi: **Really, with who? _Keisuke wraps his arm around Satoe who leans on him._

**Keisuke: **Who else?

**Satoe: **With your father silly? By the way, you both must be starving, what would you like to eat?

**Mimi: **Anything will be fine?

**Palmon: **I'll have whatever Mimi's having.

**Satoe: **Well, I know just the perfect thing to have when celebrating an anniversary.

_A moment later, the family of four are sat around a table having special chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream on top covered in strawberry sauce. Mimi, Palmon and Keisuke are enjoying their big slice made by Satoe._

**Mimi: **Mmm! Wow this is so good!

**Palmon: **This is the best cake I've ever tasted!

**Satoe: **So, I take it you all like it. _Satoe can't help but be as giddy with excitement as her daughter._

**Mimi: **Yeah, it's the best Mom.

**Satoe: **You mean it?

**Keisuke: **Definitely?

**Satoe: **Really!?

**Palmon: **Really! Wow, Mrs Tachikawa you make the best cakes.

**Keisuke: **I'll never know how you do it honey.

**Satoe: **And you never will; it's my secret recipe.

_Palmon finishes her slice and looks to Satoe._

**Palmon: **Mrs Tachikawa, can I ask something?

**Satoe: **Of course, Palmon. Would you like another slice?

**Palmon: **No, I just need your opinion on something; do you think I'm in bad taste in the looks department? _Hearing this causes Mimi to hold in the last of her slice in her mouth and have a difficult time swallowing it in. It's obvious where Palmon's coming from._

**Satoe: **What, no of course not! You're not in bad taste at all.

**Keisuke: **As a matter of fact, you're very pretty Palmon. _Palmon smiles and blushes from the compliment._

**Palmon: **Really?

**Satoe: **Of course, who would say you're in bad taste?

**Palmon: **Well, when I first came to Earth, Mi-

_Before Palmon could finish speaking Mimi grabs her, covers her mouth and hides the plant digimon behind her hat. Palmon's shouts of protests are muffled and Mimi gives off a nervous laugh. She slowly makes her way to her bedroom, with her parents giving confused expressions._

**Mimi: **Well…uh…I think we'll both go to bed now…thanks for the cake mom…goodnight…love ya! _She quickly steps inside, leaving her mother and father incredibly confused as to what they have just witnessed._

* * *

_The next day, Charlie and Jeremiah are once again attempting to check their footage and find a way to get rid of the shadow while hoping it doesn't appear._

**Jeremiah: **This is the moment of truth. _The scene plays. _So far, so good.

_They carefully and intently stare at the screen, keeping a sharp eye out for the shadow. Moments later it flies by, much to their dismay and they both groan in annoyance._

**Charlie: **Not again.

**Jeremiah: **Look boss, we're never gonna finish at this rate, we're definitely gonna need more time. _Charlie gets up from his seat._

**Charlie: **Are you crazy, this is supposed to go on the air tomorrow. _Jeremiah buries his hands in his hat._

**Jeremiah: **Oh, that's just great, what're we gonna do!?

**Charlie: **_Charlie immediately cries. _My career is finished! I'll forever be known as the haunted director! _Sakurada, another old co-worker comes with a boom box._

**Sakurada: **We got the soundtrack back but…_They pay attention. _It's weird.

_Charlie is extremely annoyed and has a feeling that it has something to do with the ghost._

**Charlie: **This is the very worst day of my entire life… _An anxious Jeremiah steps up with his hand out._

**Jeremiah: **What do you mean by weird, play the darn tape?

_They gather around the boom box and Sakurada presses the play button._

**Sakurada: **Here goes. _However, instead of playing music the boom box is giving off a hollow ghostly moan._

**Jeremiah: **Hey wait, I don't hear anything, where's the music?

**Sakurada: **That's the thing, we recorded the music but it plays back this voice.

**?: **Ga…ga…to…_ What they don't understand is that the voice is trying to call out someone's name. They're all creeped out beyond belief._

**Jeremiah: **I didn't sign up for this. _Sakurada turns around sweating._

**Sakurada: **It's the ghost, it doesn't sound happy and I bet it's coming for us!

_Jeremiah has his mouth wide open in fear and Charlie's more terrified than ever._

**Charlie: **Yeah, it could be anywhere! _They all get up and look around the room and shout in horror, expecting to be attacked. Whatever this 'ghost' is it wants something…or rather someone._

* * *

_Yuki steps up to Hiroaki's desk in panic._

**Yuki: **Sir! We need you right away! _Yuki explains the situation._

**Hiroaki: **The shadow, oh no not again!

* * *

_Meanwhile, Sora, Mimi and Yolei take a stroll around the city. Just like in the old days, Biyomon and Palmon are sat together in a baby stroller wearing baby hats and since Poromon is In-training level he's held in Yolei's arms. They arrive near Tokyo Tower, the sight of their battle with SkullMeramon._

**Mimi: **Hey, it's Tokyo Tower, I did my first fashion shoot here.

**Sora: **_Sora puts her hand on her hips. _This place looks better than the last time I saw it.

**Yolei: **Is it true that a digimon levelled it.

**Mimi: **Yep, and he almost demolished the entire city too.

**Biyomon: **SkullMeramon was a real hothead back then and I mean 'hot!'

**Palmon: **Yeah you said it. It was during the time Myotismon sent his forces to hunt down Kari. _Mimi pushes Palmon back down._

**Biyomon: **It was also the day when Sora told Mimi about her feelings for Tai. _Sora pushes Biyomon back down too._

**Yolei: **Why did he have to destroy the tower? Why couldn't he have blasted my dentist's office instead?

* * *

_Meanwhile, Joe is taking summer school, no surprise there. The teacher is teaching the students some calculation using a weird example._

**Teacher: **And that student is how we determine how fast the pie was moving when it hit the clown in the face. _Joe is secretly praying as he takes down what's on the board._

**Joe: **_"Please, let the bell ring. Please, get me out of here."_

* * *

_As for Matt and TK they're strolling through the streets of Shibuya with Gabumon wearing a disguise and Patamon being held in TK's arms. This city used to be the site of WereGarurumon and Angemon's battle with Myotismon._

**TK: **The mall's crowded just like always.

**Matt: **This anniversary is making think of all the Digimon we lost.

**TK: **I know what you mean. Everywhere I look today I'm seeing their faces.

_They stop and turn to the windows of the clothing shop Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon tried out weird sets of outfits. An image of them with happy faces in the windows appears and they smile upon remembering their heroic sacrifice to save them from Myotismon. They didn't deserve to die but at least they can rest in peace._

**Matt: **Sure, are lots of good memories.

**TK: **Mmm-hmm.

* * *

_Tai, Davis, Izzy, Cody and Kari are gathered in Kari's bedroom having discussion._

**Tai: **My mom won't be home for a while; she at cooking with fungus class.

**Izzy: **So, while she's gone I thought we could do an experiment.

**Davis: **Huh? What kind of experiment?

**Agumon: **Does it involve eating, because I'm hungry. _Gatomon gives Agumon a flat look._

**Gatomon: **But you just had 6 liver sticks along with 8 slices of toasts and fried eggs for breakfast you pig.

**Agumon: **But I'm not a pig, I'm a lizard.

**Izzy: **It's simple; it has to do with the Digi-port.

**Kari: **Digi-port? But how are we supposed to do an experiment from here?

**Izzy: **Right? _He gets on both knees. _We always have to use the computers in the school's computer lab to travel to and from the Digital World but what if we could program our D3 Digivices to open a Digi-port from our home computers too?

**Cody: **Yeah, but that's easier said than done Izzy, where do we begin?

**Izzy: **_Izzy nervously puts his hand behind his head. _See, that's where it gets a little foggy. I have a couple of theories but I'm not real sure. _Tai wheels over to him._

**Tentomon: **Don't keep them in suspense Izzy; just tell them what you've found out.

**Tai: **Come on Izzy, let's hear it.

**Izzy: **Here's the thing, we've always just assumed the power of the computer is the key to opening the Digi-port. My theory is that the computers are incidental and the D3 is the true power to opening the Digi-port.

**Kari: **_Kari shows her one. _These things?

**Izzy: **Right. I've suspected it for some time now but I didn't say anything because I didn't have enough proof to be absolutely sure. Now with the school's computer lab being used for detention and our access to the Digi-port being limited the Digimon Emperor might do some damage while we're stuck looking for a way into the Digital World.

**Tai: **That's a really good point Izzy but where exactly are we supposed to open the Digi-port.

**Izzy: **Right here. _They all gasp in surprise and he gets up to point at Kari's computer. _We'll open it up right here. _They turn to the computer. _See, according to my theory the D3's all we need to open the portal but if I'm wrong it could be dangerous. _Now they're all worried. _So, who's the first guinea pig? Come on Davis, give it a try.

**Davis: **_Davis points at himself in shock. _Who, me!?

**Kari: **No silly, he means the other boy with goggles.

**Davis: **Tai, I think Izzy wants you to try.

**Tai: **No you idiot, I don't have a D3. He was talking to you.

* * *

_Minutes later a Digi-port opens up on the computer and everyone gathers around. Davis aims his D3._

**Davis: **Here goes, Digi-port open! _After a few tense moments the purple icon turns green causing everyone to exclaim with joy._

**Cody: **I can't believe it, nice work Izzy. _Davis turns to everyone._

**Davis: **Let's go through!

**Everyone: **Huh?

**Davis: **We need to test the Digi-port. _Seconds before Davis could test it out they hear a voice that causes them to gasp._

* * *

**Yuuko: **I'm home. _Yuuko sees everyone's shoes near the doorstep. _Visitors? I'd better make fungus cookies.

* * *

**Tai: **Wait, we can't go! My Mom's home early!

**Davis: **But…but…!

**Tai: **She saw our shoes by the door. If she comes up here and we're gone, we're toast.

**Davis: **But I thought your Mom already knows about the Digimon.

**Tai: **Yeah but I don't want wanna freak her out by suddenly disappearing. We know we can open the Digi-port from home so let's try it again on another day.

**Kari: **Tai's right, it may be best to postpone the experiment.

_They turn to the port and see the icon turn back to purple, insinuating it's closed much to Davis' dismay._

**Davis: **Oh man!

**Izzy: **Bummer! I wanted to see my theory through!

**Tai: **Don't worry Izzy, you'll get your chance soon enough, I just wish we would've know about this earlier; it might've saved us a few close calls.

**Izzy: **Yeah, I know, I should've said something sooner.

**Tai: **_Tai waves his hand to assure his friend not to be sorry. _No need to sweat it; it's not your fault. Nice work Izzy.

**Kari: **Mmm-hmm!

**Agumon: **Now you don't have to go through the trouble of using the school computer all the time to come to the Digital World.

**Cody: **Now that we know the D3 can open the portal from any one of our homes we're going to have to be extra-especially careful.

**Kari: **But why?

_They hear a knock on the door._

**Tai: **Come in. _Yuuko opens up the door._

**Yuuko: **Hey kids.

**Davis, Cody & Izzy: **Hi!

**Kari: **Hi Mom!

**Tai: **Hi Mom!

**Agumon & Gatomon: **Hi Mrs Kamiya.

**Yuuko: **I hope everyone's hungry~! _She closes the door and gets to work on the fungus cookies. Izzy immediately turns to Kari._

**Izzy: **Because of just that Kari. We original Digi-destined have told our families about the Digimon so it won't be too much of an issue. But for the new kids, keeping the secret from their families becomes a lot more difficult when they can barge in on them in any second.

**Kari: **I can't imagine if our mother didn't know about the Digimon and comes into our rooms in the night and we weren't there; she'd probably call the National Guard and the Army.

**Tai: **Mmm-hmm.

**Izzy: **_Izzy puts a hand on his chin. _We're just gonna have to work out some sort of a plan.

* * *

**August 3rd 2002**

_The Digi-destined were all on their way to the TV station to honour and pay their respects to Gatomon's old friend Wizardmon who valiantly made the ultimate sacrifice to save her and Kari from Myotismon's vicious attack, costing his life. Kari has a bouquet of roses she would use to personally pay her respects. Suddenly, a huge thundercloud looms over the TV station much to their shock._

**Kari: **Look at that huge cloud. Did you see how it just came out of nowhere?

**Gatomon: **Uh-huh.

**TK: **Those weathermen are always wrong.

_Lightning is constantly jolting down from the sky until it roars down and electrocutes the entire station. This is not normal and the Digi-destined know it._

**Davis: **Something here's not right!

* * *

_The lightning causes a black out in the station, forcing the workers to evacuate in a panic. Hiroaki arrives and sees a black shadow pass by and turns to see that it's the same one that's been haunting the station and the monitors._

**Hiroaki: **Not again…_He sweats in fear when it passes by him._

* * *

_All the workers are outside screaming in fear._

**Worker 1: **It's the ghost!

**Worker 2: **It's after us!

**Gatomon: **Huh?! _Gatomon is hit by realization and runs inside on all fours._

**Kari: **Gatomon! _They all follow after her, the Digimon throw off their disguises and Biyomon and Palmon get out of the stroller._

* * *

_They all head for the very observation deck where Kari once stood face to face with Myotismon when she turned herself in. A ghostly and hoarse voice is coming from the computer._

**?: **Ga…Ga…Ga…to…mon…Ga…to…Gatomon…_The screen flashes and Gatomon runs inside. She stands on two legs and watches something on the ceiling. Tai, Davis, Kari and the others arrive._

**Kari: **Gatomon.

_They see the black shadow frantically circling around the ceiling. Their mouths are wide open in shock and TK and Matt know it from what their father told them._

**TK: **It's the ghost!

**Kari: **Who're you gonna call it?

**TK: **Hey what's going on?

_Suddenly, the desks shake and all the flyers randomly fly from it, surrounding the Digi-destined and forcing them to shield their eyes. __As the ghost looms above them the computer shows digital code._

**Davis: **What does it want?

**TK: **You're asking me!?

**Gatomon: **It wants me. _The Digi-destined become surprised and she steps up. _I'm here! I'm right here, what do you want?

**DemiVeemon: **Davis, I think she flipped her lid.

**Davis: **What's that!?

_DemiVeemon jumps down along with Poromon and Upamon with determined expressions._

**Upamon: **Oh no, let's do something!

**Yolei: **Are you guys sure this is a good idea?

**Poromon: **We've gotta save Gatomon.

* * *

**Digivolution theme (Split Screen)**

**_"Digimon!"_**

_The blue, red and yellow Digivices beam light high in the air._

**(Single Screen) **_One by one, DemiVeemon, Poromon and Upamon spin their Digi-zone._

**DemiVeemon: **DemiVeemon Digivolve to…Veemon!

**Poromon: **Poromon Digivolve to…Hawkmon!

**Upamon: **Upamon Digivolve to…Armadillomon!

**_…_**

* * *

_Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillo get into battle stances._

**Cody: **Amazing! You can Digivolve in our world!?

**Izzy: **I guess they're getting used to the Human World.

**Yolei: **Go get 'em!

**Hawkmon: **I assume that's a servant of the Digimon Emperor, sent here to frighten us.

**Davis: **He doesn't stand a ghost of a chance.

**Kari: **Good one. _Veemon turns to his friends._

**Veemon: **Ready! _They run to fight but are suddenly held back and stopped by Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon and Palmon._

**Agumon: **Wait!

**Veemon: **What do you mean wait, we've gotta help her out!

**Gabumon: **There's no need for that.

**Hawkmon: **Why not!?

**Biyomon: **That Digimon or whatever it is, is not our enemy.

**Palmon: **If it was then it would've attacked us by now!

**Tentomon: **That's right, and I have a strange feeling that we know this Digimon.

**Gomamon: **Let's leave this to Gatomon for now.

**Gatomon: **I'm here! _The voice is moaning until he finally hears her voice._

**?: **Gatomon…_The computer stops, and it reads out one name: Gatomon which it now constantly shows as it scrolls down._

**Gatomon: **Don't move guys. _The ghost is now closing in on Gatomon. _

**Cody: **Gatomon, run for it!

_Gatomon ignores him and steps closer. The ghost stops right in front of Gatomon and the digital feline calls out its name._

**Gatomon: **Wizardmon!

* * *

_Hearing that name causes Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon, Sora, Mimi, Biyomon and Palmon, Izzy, Joe, Tentomon and Gomamon, TK, Kari and Patamon to collectively gasps in absolute disbelief. It all makes sense now. The TV station, the ghost and Gatomon, when you put all that together the identity of the ghost is clear. _

* * *

_The ghost lifts itself off the floor and slowly begins revealing a figure that Gatomon has missed so much. Her eyes begin to glimmer as she holds back tears of joy. The ghost is none other than a transparent image of Kari and Gatomon's old friend, the mage Digimon, Wizardmon._

**Wizardmon: **Gatomon. I'm glad you've come. _Wizardmon is now speaking in his normal voice and the original digi-destined are overjoyed while the rest are speechless._

**Kari: **Wizardmon!

**Cody: **Wait! That's Kari and Gatomon's friend, Wizardmon.

**Yolei: **Apparently so!

**Gatomon: **Wizardmon, it's good to see you again.

**Wizardmon: **It is good to see you too Gatomon. And you as well Digi-destined.

**Tai: **Wizardmon, what's going on? Why are you ghost, shouldn't you have been reborn in Primary Village?

**Wizardmon: **I'm afraid the world I died in made that impossible. You see my friends, when a Digimon dies in the real world or anywhere outside the Digital World their data cannot be reconfigured; it remains stuck in this world, therefore they can't be reborn. Myotismon destroyed me in the real world and so I've become a ghost. I've been trapped in this very TV station where we once fought Myotismon. I've suffered greatly as I'm unable to be reborn. So, I passed the time by playing pranks on a few workers from time to time. But other than that, my spirit is unable to roam free and I've been forced to live with the knowledge than I can no longer come back to life.

_The Digi-destined regard Wizardmon with pity and sorrow, especially Kari and Gatomon._

**Kari: **Wizardmon…that's horrible…

**Gatomon: **Wizardmon…

**TK:** So the Dark Shadow haunting the TV station has been you?

**Wizardmon: **Yes, indeed and I did not do this one for fun. I needed to try and send a message to you Digi-destined so I can lure you to this TV station. It was very important because I need to tell you something Gatomon.

**Gatomon: **What is it, old friend?

**Wizardmon: **Your great enemy, you cannot beat him as you are now.

**Gatomon: **Huh?

**Davis: **Does he…does he mean the Digimon Emperor?

**Wizardmon: **Your enemy is not only the Digimon Emperor but a much greater darkness. The darkness…it cannot be defeated with strength alone. You must return the one wrapped in darkness to his true self.

**Gatomon: **What? True self? _When he says one trapped in darkness does he means Ken?_

**Wizardmon: **Kindness will release the golden radiance.

**Yolei: **Kindness? I hope he doesn't mean we have to be nice to Ken.

**Wizardmon: **Kindness alone will not prevail Gatomon. The golden radiance is also necessary.

**Gatomon: **I see…but…

**Wizardmon: **You don't have much time! You must hurry, goodbye my friend.

**Veemon: **But wait!

**Wizardmon: **I can't…Gatomon, be careful. And Kari, please take care of her.

**Kari: **I will Wizardmon, I promise.

**Gatomon: **Wizardmon! _Gatomon steps up and reaches out for him._

_Wizardmon holds up his hand and attempts the same thing. They slowly reach out for each other but because he's a ghost, Gatomon passes through the hand much to her shock. Their hands stay mid-air for a few moments until Wizardmon pulls it back and looks at both his hands. A sorrowful expression comes across his face as he takes one last look at the first true friend he ever made._

**Wizardmon: **I'm sorry. But at least I got to see you…one last time…_Wizardmon begins floating backwards, prompting Gatomon to chase after him. Wizardmon fazes through the window and Gatomon puts herself up against the window with tears welling up._

**Gatomon: **WIZARDMON!

**Wizardmon: **Hurry!

_The wizard digimon vanishes. Gatomon sobs and tears streams down her face upon seeing her friend leave again. Kari walks up to her partners._

**Kari: **Gatomon…_She bends down and wraps her arms around her. The child of Light can't help but cry along with her as they pay their respects._

**Agumon: **I wish we'd known sooner.

**Sora: **He came back to tell us.

**Davis **Who was Wizardmon anyway?

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_We go back to when the Digi-destined fought their 3rd enemy Myotismon on the TV Station, to the point when he was overpowered by MagnaAngemon. _

**Sora: **We were battling a very evil Dark Digimon named Myotismon.

_In a desperate attempt to turn the tides he launches one final attack at Kari and Gatomon. The Digi-Destined and their Digimon all gasp in horror when they see the bats are heading towards Kari and Gatomon._

**Sora: **He was about to destroy Kari and Gatomon.

_The deadly swarm of bats approach at high speed but Wizardmon dives in and takes the full force off the attack. _

**Sora: **Wizardmon stepped in the way of Myotismon's attack. And he paid the ultimate price.

_His hat is blown off and in slow-motion Kari and Gatomon could do nothing but watch in horror as they're friend gets bitten, scratched and ripped apart. Wizardmon gasps underneath is cloak and limply drops on his back._

_Gatomon is desperately trying to fight back her tears but is unable to do so and lets them stream down her face. Wizardmon smiles at her friend and caresses Kari's cheek._

**Sora: **Wizardmon sacrificed himself to save Kari and Gatomon and they'll never forget him for it.

_The brave wizard loses what little life he had and his head drops, as does his arm. Gatomon and Kari faces shatter as they look at his lifeless body. Wizardmon begins dissolving into million particles of data. Gatomon hysterically sobs over the departure of the friend she ridiculed in her time as Myotismon's minion. Wizardmon's dissolving body is seen as a reflection in Kari's tearful eyes. Kari tearfully screams out his name at the top of her lungs._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Thunder rumbles from the clouds as they look out the window while paying their respects._

**Kari: **Will we ever see him again?

**Tai: **I'm sure we will Kari. _Gatomon tearfully clutches on to the roses as she stares out the window her friend went through._

**Gatomon: **That Wizardmon…what a friend. Even from beyond he still continues to watch over me.

_Seeing his love interest in tears makes Patamon want to cry as well. he flies over and puts a paw on her shoulder._

**Patamon: **Don't worry Gatomon; I'm sure we'll see Wizardmon again one day.

_Gatomon tearfully and gratefully turns to Patamon._

**Gatomon: **Oh, Patamon…

_She pulls him in for a hug to which Patamon reciprocates. TK wraps an arm around Kari who leans on his shoulder to cry on. It's thanks to Wizardmon that Kari and Gatomon found each other and the right to continue living out their lives, he deserves to be remembered. His final warning stood in their minds. What does he mean by 'Kindness will release the golden radiance?' What's this greater darkness he speaks off? Could the Digimon Emperor merely be a pawn in someone else's sick game? If so then they must find their true enemy and destroy him, for Wizardmon's sake._

* * *

**Narrator: **What is the significance of the golden radiance? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters?

**To be continued...**

* * *

******Rest in Peace Wizardmon, you deserve it after your heroic actions and welcome back Mimi. Hope you guys liked how I introduced Agumon and the others to the older kids family. What did you think of Mimi permanently moving back to Odaiba? So, a prophecy, what's this Golden Radiance and what does Wizadmon mean about Ken when he talks about him being "wrapped in darkness". If the Digimon Emperor really is a pawn then who's the true mastermind?  
******

******Next chapter, the Digimon Emperor has been pretty busy. He's rapidly expanding his territory and gaining more slaves. It's obvious now that the Digi-destined must take up permanent residence in the Digital World to give defeating Ken 100% focus. And Gennai is gonna provide help by giving the kids and their Digimon the ability to Digivolve to Ultimate Level temporarily. Will it succeed? Are the younger kids up to the challenge?******

****Find out on the next chapter: Episode 18: Run Yolei Run****

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review, I'd really appreciate it.)**


	9. Episode 18: Run Yolei Run

**Digimon Season 2 edited – ep 18 – Run Yolei Run**

Thank you** Ackbarfan5556, DigimonAT0318, MerlockVonBaron** for reviewing my last chapter. Hope to get more from you guys and other people.

Also, a shoutout to **Kazuichi Souda255, Redder45, Starlit Storyteller, summer490 **and others for favouriting and following my stories recently. Feel free to reveiw anytime you like.

This chapter will consist of a surprise from Gennai that I made everyone aware of at the end of the last chapter and a funny scene at the end mainly involving Matt, Mimi and Jun.

* * *

_Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei and Cody are in the Digital World on the hunt for the Digimon Emperor AKA Ken Ichijouji. It's been a couple of days since Wizardmon appeared as a ghost in the TV station. 'Kindness will release the golden radiance', these words kept ringing in their heads and as if that weren't enough, there's the possibility that Ken is merely the pawn of the greater evil he spoke off but who could it be? For now Tai, Davis and the others are focused on hunting down the Digimon Emperor, with no classes for the summer this is the perfect time to devote all their focus on defeating him once and for all. They've all split up into groups to cover more ground.  
_

* * *

**Tai: **We have to find the Digimon Emperor! _Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Kari and Gatomon search through the forest. _I hope the others are having more luck than us.

* * *

_Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Yolei and Hawkmon walk down the beach, hoping to find him._

**Mimi: **Where could he be?

* * *

_Matt, Gabumon, Joe, Gomamon, TK and Patamon are on some rocks keeping a sharp eye out but still no luck._

**TK: **I don't see anything.

**Matt: **I wonder how Cody's doing.

**(Time skip)**

* * *

_After barely escaping from Ken with their lives, Izzy, Cody and Upamon exit the Digi-port and end up back in Izzy's room. Tai is sitting on Izzy's chair._

**Sora: **Hey, you're back!

**Mimi: **That's a relief; we were getting worried!

**Tai: **That's everyone.

**Izzy: **Is my mom here?

**Tai: **No were lucky. We all made it back before she got here, not that it would've been a big deal.

**Izzy: **That was close. _Matt, Izzy and Joe turn to the computer._

**Tai: **So what did you guys find in your area.

**Cody: **The whole place was covered with a bunch of Control Spires.

**Yolei: **I knew it!

**Davis: **There must've been a Control Spire convention in town!

**TK: **Tell me about it, there were hundreds of them!

**Mimi: **And there were so many Digimon wearing Dark Rings and Dark Spirals. It was awful.

**Cody: **We found something else too, the Digimon Emperor's base.

**Kari: **His base? _Cody puts Upamon down._

**Cody: **Yeah.

**Tentomon: **I'll keep my eye on things here and report back if there's any trouble.

**Izzy: **Right. _Tentomon disconnects and Izzy brings up the map._

**Davis: **Hey, where are Agumon and the others?

**Tai: **They're staying in the Digital World to keep an eye on the Digimon Emperor's activities.

_Izzy turns the computer and presents something on the screen._

**Izzy: **Alright, everybody should take a look at this.

**Everyone: **Huh?

**Izzy: **First, look at the area Davis and his group explored. _He presents a trail of black squares. _Next is the area TK's group was in. _Another trail of black squares is presented. _Then there's the area Yolei's group checked out. Finally, here's where my group was. If we connect them together…_He zooms out and shows that all the squares create one big trail._

**Davis: **It's a circus clown, I love this game.

**Izzy: **No, Davis. It's a path.

_The Digimon all appear to be angry._

**Poromon: **He's taking over all of the areas, talk about nesting!

**Patamon: **There'll be nothing left of our world!

**DemiVeemon: **Not to mention our friends.

**Upamon: **That's it, now I'm starting to really get upset!

_Gatomon tensely walks behind them with her paws behind her back._

**Gatomon: **If we could only destroy that base.

**Kari: **Wait a minute, that's it! If we destroy the Emperor's headquarters then the Control Spires will be useless.

**TK: **That makes a lot of sense.

**Davis: **So why are we sitting around here like a bunch of yahoos!? I say we go to the Digital World, find his base and rip it up like a bad chapel! _He turns to his partner. _Right, DemiVeemon?

**DemiVeemon: **Right!

**TK: **What do you wanna do? Walk up there and say 'excuse me, do you mind if we take a couple of minutes and tear down this building.' _Davis is taken aback; clearly he hadn't thought that far._

**Davis: **Well, alright, I suppose we have to come up with some sort of plan.

**Yolei: **He's right but it's gonna take a lot of thinking.

**TK: **I agree, and I also think it's gonna take longer than one day to accomplish.

**Yolei: **Huh? _She looks down, worried where this is going. _I suppose if we all had to be back by a certain time we wouldn't be able to concentrate on destroying the base.

_Kari gets up from the bed._

**Kari: **Right, then we all have to agree on one thing, we don't return until the base is destroyed!

**Yolei: **Huh?! _Yolei is shocked with this idea. _You mean…

**Cody: **I don't know; if I'm there for my Mom's tuna casserole, she'll know something's wrong; I haven't missed one in 2 years.

**Davis: **Just make up some excuse to tell her, something like you got picked by the army for a secret mission to mars. _Kari looks Davis as if he's an idiot._

**Kari: **If you told your parents that, they'd actually believe you?

**Davis: **Of course not; they don't believe anything I say.

_Izzy groans and turns the computer around while looking at the hundreds of black squares covering the screen._

**Izzy: **With all these control spires in the Digital World there's no way our Digimons will ever be able to Digivolve.

_Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe and Mimi's faces drop._

**Matt: **That means that us older kids will be useless if we go to the Digital World with you guys.

**Joe: **But for all we know, Ken could have an army of Ultimate level Digimon wearing those Dark Spirals.

**Sora: **And if that's the case, then we need all hands on deck if we're gonna win this battle.

**Mimi: **But with all those control spires, there's nothing we can do.

**Tai: **We can't just give up; there's gotta be some way we can help you younger kids out.

_Suddenly, a beeping sound blares out from the computer, surprising the Digi-destined. What's even more surprising is the one who's sending the email._

**Izzy: **Gather around everyone, you need to see this!

_The younger kids and all of their Digimon gather around the computer to take a good look at it._

**Kari: **What's wrong Izzy? _TK and Kari gasp in surprise when they see what…or rather who's on the screen._

_A chibi version of their oldest friend is walking in the screen with mail in his hand. He's an old man who has his grey hair tied in a ponytail and is wearing a black and red robe._

**Tai: **Is that…?!

**Yolei: **That is one weird email avatar you have, Izzy.

**Izzy: **This is no email avatar Yolei. It's a good friend of ours.

_The old man energetically hops repeatedly in the screen._

**Patamon: **It's Gennai!

_Davis, Yolei and Cody turns to them in confusion._

**Davis, Yolei and Cody: **Gennai?

_It takes a few second to them to understand who they're talking about._

**Davis: **Wait a minute! Isn't Gennai that old dude who lives in the Digital World, you told us about a couple of days ago?

**Cody: **As I recall, he helped you original Digi-destined plenty of times in your adventures in the Digital World.

**Sora: **That's the one.

**Tai: **He took really good care of us when we were around your age.

**Yolei: **You know, I forgot to ask, is this Gennai a human like us?

**Izzy: **We're not sure what he is. Gennai told us he's neither human or digimon. He's a form of digital life that's been around since the beginning of the Digital World, though he hasn't told us what that means.

**Tai: **Yeah, the old coot sure does love telling riddles.

**TK: **Tell me about it.

**Cody:** So there are other forms of life in the Digital World, not just Digimon.

**Joe:** Right, like Gomamon's fish friends for example. _The chibi version of Gennai stops hopping around._

**Mimi: **Shh! I think he's about to speak.

**Gennai: **It's been a long-time friends, I hope you're all in good health, unlike this old man here.

**Yolei: **I wonder what he's about to tell us.

**Gennai: **You're probably wondering what I'm about to tell you. As you all know, the Digital World is under a most precarious and dire threat. I'm sure you all know who I'm talking about.

_The Digi-destined and Digimon all tense up and furrow their eyebrows._

**Matt: **The Digimon Emperor.

**Gennai: **By now, you'll have seen that the Digimon Emperor is rapidly expanding his territory. At this rate, there will be nothing left of our Digital World but millions of control spires and slaves of the Digimon Emperor. A lot Digimon have taken shelter in my home which is safely hidden from the Emperor.

_Everyone exclaims with relief; happy to know Gennai is protecting a lot of Digimon._

**Gennai: **Unfortunately, with the way things are going, there are too many for me to take care off. Soon my house will become as spacious as a chickens pen. It's absolutely vital that you defeat the Emperor no matter what, for the sake of the Digital World.

**Joe: **Like we don't already know that.

**Tai: **The real question is what can we do about it with those control spires all over the place?

**Gennai: **Now you're probably asking what you can do about it since the Control Spires are all preventing the original Digi-destined's Digimon from Digivolving.

**Yolei: **Ok, can this guy hear us or can he see into the future!?

**Gennai: **Well, you're in luck; I've created something that should give you an edge. It's a programme that'll allow your Digivices to bypass the Control Spires. Your Digimon will be able to Digivolve no matter how many Control Spires there are in your vicinity.

_Everyone, especially the original Digi-destined all exclaim with delight. If this is true then they'll be able to provide the younger kids some help after all._

**Tai: **Are you serious!?

**Gennai: **That was only the good part. The best part is that the programme will not only allow you to bypass the Control Spires but it will also create copies of your crests, meaning the original Digimon will be able to Digivolve to their Ultimate Level forms once again.

_The kid's mouths are wide open in surprise and excitement. Did he just say the Digimon will be able to Digivolve to Ultimate Level again?_

**Izzy: **Prodigious!

**Cody: **Wow! So all your Digimon will be able to reach Ultimate Level?!

**Sora: **That means Biyomon can Digivolve to Garudamon again!

**Mimi: **And Palmon will become Lillymon!

**Matt: **This is just what we needed!

**Joe: **Colour me impressed! Though, nothing surprises me about Gennai!

**Tai: **Now us older kids can be useful again!

**DemiVeemon: **Hey, what does that make us, chopped liver?

**Upamon: **I hate to remind you, but us new Digimon can't digivolve to Ultimate Level.

_Kari walks over and bends down with a kind smile._

**Kari: **Don't worry guys; you're not chopped liver at all. You don't need Ultimate level to contribute to the group all the time.

_Davis walks over too to help out._

**Davis: **Yeah, just do what you guys do best and we'll be able to help out, Ultimate or not.

**Poromon: **I guess we can live with that.

_Patamon and Gatomon exchange happy glances at the thought of digivolving to Ultimate level._

**Gatomon: **If this program really works I can Digivolve to Angewomon again and let the cat out of the bag.

**Patamon: **And I can digivolve to MagnaAngemon like before!

_They both cheer with joy and grab each other's paws before dancing around laughing. Everyone else looks at them and can't help but laugh until Gennai speaks up._

**Gennai: **Hold on, before you celebrate I have something else to tell you. _They gather around again and pay close attention. _Remember, that was the good news. There is some bad news to this programme. The tags and crests created aren't going to be perfect copies. They'll be prototypes with limited power so they're only temporary. The Digimon can only Digivolve to their Ultimate level forms twice, after that, the copies will be completely useless. So here's a piece of advice, only use them when you must and use them wisely. The Digimon Emperor is planning something big, what that something is, I'm not quite sure but you'll need all the power you can get. Also the programme isn't complete yet. It's at its final phase but I'll need help from Izzy on the other side to get it ready, I'm sending it to you right now. You original and new Digi-destined are the only ones who have the power to stop the Digimon Emperor. You're our last hope. Good luck my friends.

_He disappears from screen and Izzy clicks his mouse to see the program on screen. _

**Izzy: **This must be the program Gennai was talking about. The codes here will clearly make it so that our Digimon can digivolve to Ultimate level.

**Matt: **What about Agumon and Gabumon? Will they be able to digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon again?

**Izzy: **I'm afraid not, the copies of our Crests won't have enough power to digivolve them to their Mega forms.

_Tai and Matt's faces drop; they were really looking forward to see their Digimon in their Mega forms again._

**Tai: **Bummer. That's a total rip off.

_Davis and the others aren't that deterred._

**Davis: **But the Digimon Emperor can't control Mega Level Digimon yet so ours don't need to be Mega.

**Mimi: **And the thought of seeing our Digimon in their Ultimate level forms again is good enough for me!

**Cody: **So how long will it take to complete the program?

**Izzy: **It's gonna take me a while. Possibly a day or two but remember guys; we have to be smart with this program. We can only use it twice and that's it.

**Joe: **Typical, there's always a catch.

**Sora: **But until the program is complete, us older kids still won't be able to go the Digital World with you younger kids.

**Matt: **So we still won't be able to help you guys. _Tai isn't that upset this time and is sat on the chair with a smile._

**Tai: **That's true Matt but there are other ways we can help out without actually going with them until the programme's finished. _He slides back on the chair. _Like camping, while you guys go to the Digital World, the rest of us will go on a camping trip.

_The younger kids are clearly baffled._

**Kari: **Huh?

**TK: **How does it help us if we're fighting the Digimon Emperor while you're roasting marshmallows?

**Tai: **It's simple, we'll tell all your parents we're going camping but if they call the camp grounds and no one's there, we'll get in trouble so the older kids will go camping for real and cover you. _Matt and Sora walk over to Tai._

**Sora: **And once the program is ready we can join in the Digital World.

**Matt: **Great idea, Tai, plus we get to go camping.

**Tai: **Tough job, but someone's gotta do it.

_A knock is heard on the door, surprising them all._

**Izzy: **Come in. _The door opens to reveal Izzy's mother Kae Izumi._

**Yoshie: **Oh, you're home, hello.

**Izzy: **Hi there Mom.

**Everyone: **Hello Mrs Izumi!

**Yoshie: **Hi kids, what're you doing inside on such a nice day?

**Izzy: **We think we may have found the Digimon Emperor's base but it may take a while to destroy so we're thinking of using a camping trip as a cover.

**Yoshie: **I see, well just remember that you'll always have me and your father's support, alright son.

**Izzy: **Thanks, Mom. _The Child of Knowledge can't help but be relieved that their families know about the digimon, making their lives easier._

**Yoshie: **By the way, if you're going to be using a camping trip as a cover, you'll need a chaperone to help cover for you, who's the adult that's going with you?

_The kids hadn't really thought of that yet and now Izzy tries to think of someone._

**Izzy: **Well…

_Matt quickly walks up in front of him, holding a globe._

**Matt: **Oh, don't worry, my Dad will go with us; he loves travelling the world! _Tai whispers in his ears._

**Tai: **Are you sure?

**Matt: **No, but it sounded right…

**Izzy: **Mom, I hate to ask this, but do you think you and Dad could also be our chaperones. All of us won't be able to fit in one car so we'll need an extra car to take us home.

_Yoshie just smiles at the request._

**Yoshie: **Of course I will. I'll explain everything to your father and we'll get our camping gear ready. Besides, I think we could use a nice vacation.

_They all gratefully smile._

**Izzy: **Thanks a lot, Mom.

* * *

_In the café near the TV station, Matt and TK explain everything to Hiroaki._

**Hiroaki: **What!? You want me to go camping with you!?

**Matt: **Please, Dad; I already promised the others you would do it. Just think of it, being out in the wilderness among all the snakes, and the wolves and the grizzly bears, it'll be fun! Plus, Gabumon and the other Digimon really need us. It'll be a nice break for you after that stuff with Wizardmon.

_Unsure, if he should actually do this. He's earned a higher pay today and he did want to take a vacation somewhere but this isn't what he had in mind. At the same time he knows that the kids need an adult to cover for them and how important their own jobs are. TK taps his father's shoulder._

**TK: **Hey Dad. Tell us again about the time you were chased by a grizzly bear.

**Hiroaki: **Don't you kids have homework.

* * *

_In Davis's house, Davis is in his room packing his camping gear in a backpack. Jun sets down his lunch and unfortunately sticks her nose where it doesn't belongs when she sees Davis getting ready._

**Jun: **What're you doing?

**Davis: **None of your business.

**Jun: **Looks like you're packing for a camping trip.

**Davis: **It's your imagination.

**Jun: **Are TK and the others going?

**Davis: **I can't remember.

**Jun: **So then, is Matt going camping too? _Jun leans closer._

**Davis: **Matt moved to another country.

**Jun: **Well if you're going and everyone else going and MATT's going, can I go to?

**Davis: **Sure you can go._ Having had enough, Davis pushes his sister out his territory. _Go away!

_The Motamiya sibling stops when they see their mother watching the news about Ken._

**Newsman: **Police still have no clues as to the whereabouts of boy genius, Ken Ichijouji who mysteriously disappeared sometime ago.

* * *

_Scenes shift to Ken's parents with his mother crying and father looking down in sadness._

**Mr Ichijouji: **If anyone's seen my son, please contact the police right away.

* * *

_Davis, Jun and their mother watch the news intently._

**Jun: **That kid's still lost.

* * *

**Mrs Ichijouji: **I hope he's not alone somewhere, cold and hungry. Oh, he's helpless without me.

* * *

_TK switches off the television after watching it with Patamon and Nancy who's been told what he's gonna do tomorrow._

**TK: **Boy if they only knew.

**Nancy: **They still have no idea what their son has become.

**Patamon: **Not a single clue.

**Nancy: **TK. _TK turns to his mother. _If it were you that went missing that would've been me on the television. _She sincerely smiles. _So promise you'll be okay, son.

**TK: **Don't worry Mom; I'll be fine, I promise.

**Patamon: **_Patamon flies in front of Nancy. _Don't worry, I'll protect your son, TK's a half pint without me.

**TK: **Hey!

**Nancy: **_Nancy can't help but chuckle. _Oh, Patamon. _She rubs his cheeks and TK smiles at how well they both get along._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Yolei was in her room, unable to sleep after what TK and Kari said._

**TK:**_"I agree, and I also think it's gonna take longer than one day to accomplish."_

**Kari:**_"Right, then we all have to agree on one thing, we don't return until the base is destroyed!"_

**Yolei: **_Yolei tries to shrug it all off and keep her determination despite the sacrifices she'll have to make. _Alright, even though I'm gonna be gone a long time and I'll miss my soap operas. I am totally up for this!

_Poromon wakes up and turns to Yolei._

**Poromon: **You're not supposed to be up at all, we went to bed hours ago. Some of us are trying to sleep, goodnight! _He gets back to sleep in a huff._

**Yolei: **Yeah, goodnight. _Yolei goes back to sleep and dreams while doing a chant. _Go Yolei, go Yolei! Go! Go Yolei, go Yolei! Go!

* * *

_The next morning, the kids are at Matt's house, getting the rest of their camping supplies ready and Yolei is totally fired up…too fired up._

**Yolei: **Digimon Emperor, prepare to go down! We're gonna teach that evil genius a lesson he'll never forget!

_Patamon and Poromon watch with interest and worry._

**Patamon: **She's excited to go.

**Poromon: **I know; she's been like this all night.

_Yolei gives a battle cry and launches punches and kicks to let out some energy. Izzy, Tai and Sora turn to her._

**Sora: **Wow, Yolei, you're really psyched, aren't you!

**Izzy: **Save some for the Digimon Emperor.

_Now Yolei acts like a military commander and leads the younger troops to the computer. _

**Yolei: **Left, right, left, right and halt. _They stop the same time Matt and Mimi enter._

**TK: **Sir, yes, sir!

**Matt: **You have a lot to learn about women TK.

**Mimi: **That's the spirit Yolei. Make sure to give slap to that Digimon Emperor's face.

**Yolei: **Yes Ma'am!

**Sora: **Once the program's ready, us older kids will join you.

**Tai: **For now, be safe.

**Kari: **Right.

* * *

**Here we go theme**

**Yolei: **Alright! Time to go! _She brings out her Digivice. _Let the battle begin! Digi-port Open! YEEHAAW! _She aims the D3 and they're sucked in._

_Two by two, Davis and Veemon, Yolei and Hawkmon, Cody and Armadillomon, TK and Patamon and Kari and Gatomon blast through the Digi-port along with their bags. Destination: the Digital World._

**…**

* * *

_After the younger kids go to the Digital World, the older kids go outside to meet up with Hiroaki who's waiting in the van. Izzy has recently been phoned by his parents saying they'll meet them at the camping grounds._

**Hiroaki: **You rugged camping men and women all set to go?

_Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe and Mimi step inside and take their seats._

**Tai: **Yep.

**Sora: **Thanks for taking the time to drive us.

**Izzy: **Yeah!

**Hiroaki: **Well, I guess we should get going.

**Matt: **Right!

_When Matt closes the door, they all look outside and to their greatest horror; Jun is waiting outside wearing her own camping gear._

**Jun: **Hi there Matt! I'm ready! When do we go hun!?

* * *

**Mimi: **Matt, who is that girl? _She eyes him suspiciously. _And why did she just call you hun?

_Matt sweats like crazy and faces Mimi nervously._

**Matt: **Uh…well…you see…the thing is…uh…

**Sora: **That's Davis' older sister Jun, isn't it?

**Joe: **Oh yeah, I forgot you told me she has insane crush on you!

_Everyone is taken aback in surprise when Mimi tugs onto Matt's shirt with a furious look in her eyes._

**Mimi: **What!? You never told me you had a crush on Davis' sister.

**Matt: **_Matt comically throws his hands up in defence. _Mimi, no! It's nothing like that; I'm not even in love with Jun! She's in love with me! It's a long story!

**Sora: **_Sora pulls Mimi back. _Calm down Mimi, we just said, Jun has crush on Matt, not the other way around!

**Mimi: **It better not be the other way around.

**Tai: **What's she doing here anyway?

**Matt: **I have no idea.

**Tai: **Well, see if you can get rid of her, okay.

**Matt: **Right.

* * *

_Matt comes out of the van and nervously walks up to Jun._

**Matt: **Hey Jun, what's going on?

**Jun: **I thought this camping trip would be a perfect romantic getaway for us.

**Matt: **Oh…I see…

* * *

_Tai and Izzy can't help but make fun of Matt's predicament._

**Izzy: **Lucky Matt, girls must chase him all day.

**Tai: **I know exactly how he feels

_Sora and Joe are in fear when they look at Mimi._

**Joe: **Uh…guys…I think you may wanna stop that.

**Tai: **Why?

_The both of them turn and yelp when they see that Mimi is filled with burning rage in the form of a fiery aura surrounding her and her eyes are blood red. She growls and the kids hug onto each other in fear and Hiroaki hides behind his seats._

**Joe: **Talk about fired up! She'll cook our goose!

**Sora: **And I thought Mimi was a hothead when it comes to her hair but when it comes to Matt she's hot all over!

**Izzy: **Tai, do something!

**Tai: **What am I supposed to do!?

* * *

_Matt has her head turned from Jun in the meantime._

**Jun: **By the way, where are Davis and the others?

**Matt: **Oh, those guys, they went ahead of us in another car, a friend of my dad has a really big mini-van.

**Jun: **Hmm. Where do I sit?

**Matt: **Uh…first I…have a present to give you.

_Jun feels as though she's in a dream and blushes madly._

**Jun: **Huh?! Me?!

**Matt: **Yeah but it's in the car and I didn't get a chance to wrap it so close your eyes and count to ten and I'll be right back with your present, okay?

**Jun: **_Jun giggles and turns around. _Okay Matt. _Jun closes her eyes and counts to ten._

_Matt makes a run for and gets in the van. Tai, Izzy, Sora, Joe and Mimi snicker, especially Mimi who's glad the competition is out of the way._

**Matt: **Okay, dad, step on it!

**Hiroaki: **What!? You wanna…leave her here.

**Matt: **Yep.

_Hiroaki accelerates then van and begins to move._

**Hiroaki: **You have a lot to learn about women Matt.

**Matt: **Hmm. Where have I heard that one before?

_By the time Jun reaches 10 and opens her eyes, the van is far ahead of her._

**Jun: **Matt! Where's my present!?

_Mimi makes fun of Jun by sticking her tongue and her eyelid down. The older kids make their way to the camping grounds and the newer kids begin their own camping in the Digital World, all are intent on bringing down the Digimon Emperor once and for all. Little do the older kids no that Yolei is about to make a reckless mistake that's gonna haunt her forever.  
_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

**Awesome! So now the original Digi-destined can have their Digimon to Ultimate Level once again which is good, seeing how the Digimon Emperor is rapidly expanding his territory. And it looks like Mimi's found a rival in Jun, poor Matt. Will Izzy succeed in completing the copies of the Tags and Crests? Will the kids be able to find the Digimon Emperor's base?  
**

**Next Chapter, the older kids join the new kids in hunting the Digimon Emperor who's power has even reached File Island. The Primary Village is under his control and the Baby Digimon are being ruthlessly tortured. With the help of a couple of friends the Digi-destined must free the Village and the Digimon from the tyrant's control. Will they succeed?**

****Find out on the next chapter: Episode 19: Clash of the Ultimates****

* * *

**(A/N: The rest of the episode is the same so there was no need to include it. Hope you liked this chapter and the face that the Digimon are gonna temporarily regain the ability to Digivolve to Ultimate Level. Did you think Mimi's anger was funny? Please review, I'd really appreciate it.)**


	10. Episode 19: Clash of the Ultimates

**Digimon Season 2 edited – ep 19 – Clash of the Ultimates**

Thank you **Ackbarfan5556, DigimonAT0318 and MadDogLucario96** for reviewing my last chapter. Hope to get more from you guys and other people.

This episode will involve the the temporary return of the original digi-destined's crests, a reunion with a couple of old friends, a vicious fight at Primary Village, Yolei's self-doubts and a lot more.

* * *

_The younger kids have stayed in the digital world for a whole night. Looks like TK and Kari were right when they said they must stay in the Digital World for longer than a day in order to hunt down the Digimon Emperor. Everything seemed to be going well until Yolei went completely berserk in an attempt to stand out from the rest and prove herself to everyone else, therefore getting Hawkmon hurt and injured at the hands of Dokugumon. He's healed and the two have reconciled but Yolei is unable to get the event out of her head now._

* * *

_The younger kids are all asleep in their sleeping bags except for one of them. Yolei is having a hard time sleeping at all. She's moaning, groaning and sweating in pain._

**Yolei: **_"No, please, don't take Hawkmon from me! I don't know what I'd do without him!"_

* * *

**(Nightmare)**

_Hawkmon blindsides Yolei and takes the full force of Dokugumon's poison cobweb attack, causing him to scream in pain. Yolei is shattered and horrified._

**Yolei: **Hawkmon! Hawkmon! HAWKMON!

_She imagines Dokugumon coming in for the kill and eating the both of them, causing her to scream. _

**(End of Nightmare)**

* * *

_Back in reality, Yolei screams and jolts up awake. She heavily pants and looks around, relieved that the others were too sounding asleep to hear her. More sweat runs down from her face and she breathes a sigh of relief._

**Yolei: **It was just a stupid nightmare._ Yolei lies back down but before she closes her eyes she smiles at her Digimon partner who's still sleeping. "At least you're still alive." _

_She pokes his cheek and goes back to sleep._

* * *

_The older kids have arrived at their campsite in the real world and have met up with Kae and Masami who got their a bit earlier than them. Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe and Mimi are gathered around Mimi, who's received an email._

**Izzy: **We're getting an update from Kari.

**Mimi: **What does it say?

**Sora: **It says, "We've found a trail of Control Spires that should lead to the Digimon Emperor."

_They look intently at the screen while Hiroaki is having difficult time fishing._

**Hiroaki: **Do any of you know how to catch a fish? _Hiroaki is looking absolutely dejected. _I wish I had a TV dinner.

**Masami: **_Masami walks over with a fishing rod. _Don't worry; you just leave fishing to me. _Hiroaki turns to Izzy's father._

**Hiroaki: **Are you sure?

**Masami: **Of course, I've done a lot of fishing with Izzy in the earlier days.

_Izzy's mother was near the table wearing her own camping clothes and she's using some equipment to cook breakfast_

* * *

_Meanwhile, the kids gasp when something comes up on Izzy's screen. It's a loading bar and screen is now showing a paragraph of codes._

**Tai: **Hey, what's that?

**Izzy: **These are the calculations I left running for the program.

**Mimi: **So?

_Izzy turns to them in glee._

**Izzy: **So, that means it's a success, the program is fully operational and ready for us to use!

_The older kids all exclaim in delight. With the program complete, that can only mean one thing._

**Tai: **Now our Digimon can Digivolve to the Ultimate level again!

**Mimi: **Send Davis and the others the good news Izzy!

**Izzy: **I'm way ahead of you on that one! _Tai turns to Joe._

**Tai: **Joe, get the supplies ready. It's time for us to make camp for real!

**Joe: **Aye Aye!

_Joe goes over to the bags to get all their things ready._

* * *

_Back in the Digital World, all the kids and Digimon gather around Davis who seems to have received another email. When it comes through, they give sounds of happiness._

**Davis: **Hey it's from Izzy and he says the program is ready for us to use. _Every one of them cheers with joy._

**Yolei: **Alright, now we just need to look for a nearby TV and open the gate for them. _Armadillomon turns to Yolei._

**Armadillomon: **I think I spotted one nearby.

* * *

_On the other side, the older kids have their backpacks slung on and the adults see them off. Yoshie can't help but be worried but puts her faith in her son and his friends._

**Izzy: **It's time for us to leave now.

**Yoshie: **We understand Izzy.

**Masami: **_Masami puts a hand on his shoulder. _Just stay safe son.

**Izzy: **Don't worry Dad, I will.

**Tai: **We'll try and come back as soon as we can.

**Matt: **We can keep in contact by sending you emails through Izzy's laptop so you'll be able to hear from us.

**Hiroaki: **That's good enough for us. In the meanwhile, us adults will try and cover for you anyway we can. Matt, TK, take care of yourselves.

**TK: **We will Dad.

**Tai: **_Everyone turns to Tai who begins addressing them. _Okay, gang; it's time for us to go!

**Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe & Mimi: **Yeah!

_Another laptop which the adults bought with them is opened up and the kids tensely wait in front of it. _

**Tai: **If Davis and the others got our message then the gate should open any minute.

_After a few dramatic moments that felt like forever, the Digital Gate pops up and opens, just what they were hoping for._

**Joe: **Alright!

**Sora: **Now we can go through!

**Mimi: **Let's go! Let's go!

_Tai is the first to bring out his Digivice._

**Tai: **Now the battle can really begin! _He aims his Digivice at the laptop and so do the others. _Digi-port open!

_The laptop blasts out light that sucks in Tai and the older Digi-destined, leaving the adults wide mouthed in shock and surprise._

**Hiroaki: **They disappeared! They were sucked right into the computer! _Masami turns to Hiroaki._

**Masami: **No. They went to the Digital World. My guess is, the laptop served as their portal. _Yoshie can't help but worry for her son._

**Yoshie: **I hope we did the right thing letting them go to that place. _Yoshie turns to Masami. _Did we do the right thing, honey? _Masami puts a comforting hand on her shoulder._

**Masami: **We did. This is too important for us to say no. Besides, our son is a grown boy; he can take care of himself.

**Hiroaki: **All we can do now is put our trust and faith in those kids and hope they'll be okay.

**Yoshie: **_Yoshie smiles. _You're right; I do have faith in them. Those kids are survivors. Be safe, Izzy.

* * *

**Here we go**

_One by one, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi and Joe blast through the Digi-port and make their way to the Digital World._

_**…**_

* * *

_The older and newer kids are now gathered around each other in the forest._

**Tai: **Okay, we're all here.

**Davis: **It's about time you guys got here.

**Matt: **Now we just need to wait for our Digimon.

**Kari: **We sent Tentomon last night to find the other Digimon. He should be arriving any moment now.

**Agumon: **Tai! Yoo-hoo, it's us! _The digi-destined turn to see Agumon and the rest of the Digimon running/flying in the distance. _Glad you could all make it!

_Tai and all the Digi-destined exclaim with happiness and delight. Mimi waves at them, especially Palmon._

**Mimi: **We're glad you could all make it to the party!

_A few moments later, the entire gang is all together and finally deciding to get down to business._

**Cody: **Okay, so we're all here now.

**Izzy: **Affirmative!

**Patamon: **So is it true, the program is really ready?

**Sora: **Yeah, the calculations checked out.

**Agumon: **The rest of us heard about the program. Will we really be able to Digivolve to Ultimate level again, regardless of the Control Spires!?

**Tai: **You bet!

**Palmon: **_Palmon becomes giddy with excitement and clasps her vines together. _Does that mean what I think it means! That I can Digivolve to Lillymon! _Mimi bends down to her._

**Mimi: **That's right Palmon, isn't it great!

**Palmon: **Yay! _Palmon hugs onto Mimi and they spin around laughing._

**Gomamon: **And I'll be able to kick butt as Zudomon again!

**Joe: **_Joe pumps his fists. _That wimpy Digimon Emperor is no match for Super Joe and Super Gomamon!

**Gomamon: **_Gomamon raises a paw at his partner's enthusiasm. _Now that's what I like to hear from you! You're speaking my language, pal!

**Tentomon: **This is great! If this works then I'll have the ability to Digivolve to MegaKabuterimon!

**Izzy: **Yeah, it'll be great to see you in action in your Ultimate Level Form again buddy!

**Biyomon: **_Biyomon clasps her wings in excitement and smiles at Sora. _I can't wait to Digivolve to Garudamon again! _Sora is just as happy._

**Sora: **Yeah! Me too!

**Gabumon: **It's finally time for WereGarurumon to teach the Emperor when you mess with wolf, you get the fangs!

**Matt: **You can say that again old friend!

**Agumon: **Alright! Now I can rejoin the battle as MetalGreymon!

**Tai: **You got that right dude! _They all turn to Izzy in excitement._

**Davis: **Well what're we waiting for!? Activate tje program Izzy and let's go after the Digimon Emperor!

**Veemon: **Yeah!

**Izzy: **Okay! _Izzy brings out and opens his laptop. He types away and brings up the program. _It's ready. _He turns it around. _Now all of us, including the new kids need to aim our Digivice and D3's at my laptop.

_Moments later, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei and Cody all aim their Digivice and D3's at the laptop. After a few dramatic seconds, the laptop releases a blinding light and then sends out 8 different coloured beams of light. Each of them slam into the original 8 Digi-destined, causing them to yelp and the lights cause Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon and Gatomon to be surrounded in outlines of light. The lights then morph into some familiar items that have thought to have been lost a long time ago. When it subsides, the children widen their eyes in disbelief when they see the items hover in front of the original Digi-destined._

**Joe: **Guys! Are you seeing what I'm seeing!?

**Davis: **If you're talking about some medallion things popping out of the laptop then yeah, that's what I'm seeing right now!

**Tai: **Our tags…and Crests!

_Each of them grabs their respective crests. The Crests of Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Reliability, Sincerity, Hope and Light all have returned to their former glory and owners. The kids all look at their Crests in disbelief._

**Tai: **It's hard to believe they're really here. Seeing as how Apocalymon destroyed them and then we had to give up the power 3 years ago.

**Veemon: **Wow, so those are tags and Crests. They look pretty cool!

**Armadillomon: **Yeah, you said it!

**Hawkmon: **Yes, I'm inclined to agree! _Yolei gathers near Sora and Mimi to take closer look at the Crests that correspond with the ones on her Digi-eggs._

**Yolei: **So, Sora, Mimi, these are the Crests of Love and Sincerity.

**Mimi: **Yep!

**Yolei: **They look really pretty!

**Sora: **Gee, thanks!

_Cody is gathered around Izzy and Joe._

**Cody: **It feels weird and at the same time it's an honour to look at the Crests that are emblazoned on my Digi-eggs like this.

**Patamon: **And with that, we can Digivolve to Ultimate Level again!

**Tentomon: **Just like the old days!

_Izzy looks at everyone with a serious expression._

**Izzy: **Perhaps, but remember what Gennai says. These are just prototypes, so they aren't perfect. We'll only be able to use them twice. After that, these Crests will be useless.

**Matt: **Wait to ruin the sense of joy Einstein.

**Sora: **But he is right, we need to play it smart with these Crests. It'll only be a good idea to use them when it's absolutely necessary.

**Tai: **Okay, then Digi-destined, listen up. _The kids turn to the two goggle-headed leaders. _Now that we have our Crests, we can finally fight the Digimon Emperor at full strength.

**Davis: **Yeah, Ken won't stand a chance. First, we need to follow the direction his base was headed! Then we come up with a plan to infiltrate it, free any Digimon in it and then tear it down to pieces.

**Tai: **If we destroy the base, then the Control Spires will deactivate and all the Dark Rings and Dark Spirals will be permanently disabled for good! All the captured Digimon will finally be free!

**Davis: **But if we're gonna destroy that base, we have to work as team!

**Tai: **Kari, which way was the base headed?

**Kari: **The last time we saw it, the base was headed northwest.

**Agumon: **Then that's where we're headed. We need to find that base and shut it down!

**Veemon: **And end the Digimon Emperor's reign of terror once and for all!

**Tai, Davis, Agumon & Veemon: **So let's do this! _They pump their fists in the air._

**Digi-destined/Digimon: **YEAH! _The entire gang raise their fists in the air. However, seconds later, Yolei is hit by a tidal wave of doubt as she remembers her little stunt yesterday that almost got Hawkmon killed._

**Yolei: **_"Are we really gonna have to fight again? I don't know…" Hawkmon notices the expression of fear and doubt in her face._

**Hawkmon: **Yolei, are you alright?

**Yolei: **Huh? _Yolei turns to her partner and waves her hands to innocently dismiss his concern. _Oh, don't worry; I'm fine Hawkmon, really.

_Hawkmon clearly isn't buying it and Mimi and Sora also become worried when notice. Just yesterday, Yolei was bursting with energy but now that look of determination and enthusiasm seems to have completely left her._

* * *

_A few minutes later, the Digi-destined are travelling northwest and are following the Control Spires the Digimon Emperor has left. They've already left the forest and are now travelling through the hot, sandy desert. _

**Palmon: **The Digimon Emperor is leaving a trail of Control Spires everywhere he goes. If we follow them then we'll find the Emperor's base, right?

**Tentomon: **That's logical to assume.

**Davis: **It feels weird just passing by these control spires instead of ripping them to pieces like we usually did.

**Tai: **I know how you feel Davis, but it can't be helped. We can't waste time with Control Spires anymore. If we can destroy the base then like I said, they'll all deactivate.

**Izzy: **Right, so we're all just gonna have to forget about the Control Spires for now.

**Matt: **You know I find it strange that we haven't seen any slaves of the Digimon Emperor. It all seems quiet…too quiet if you ask me.

**Tai: **Cut it out, man!

**Gabumon: **But he is right, we need to keep our guard up.

**Joe: **The entire Digital World is swarming with slaves of the Digimon Emperor.

**Gomamon: **Well, I'm not afraid; we'll just fight our way through anyone who attacks us!

_Yolei is still looking down in self-doubt, worrying Hawkmon, Mimi and Sora even more than before._

**Hawkmon: **Yolei. _She doesn't respond. _Yolei? _There's still nothing. _Yolei! _Yolei finally snaps back to reality and turns to her friends._

**Sora: **Yolei, are you okay?

**Hawkmon: **Yes, you've been lost in your own world since this morning.

**Yolei: **Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind now.

**Mimi: **What' wrong? Talk to us?

**Yolei: **It's just that…do we really have to fight?

_The entire group hears this and stop to turn to Yolei in shock. Is she really saying she doesn't wanna fight?_

**Matt: **Huh?! What're you saying Yolei?!

**Yolei: **I mean…every time we get into a fight we almost lose a friend. Doesn't it make you scared, isn't it anyone here afraid that someone may…die or get hurt.

_The younger kids and their digimon all know what Yolei is talking about and where her worry is stemming from. The all give looks of concern._

**Izzy: **Well, yeah, perhaps it is scary. But Yolei you need to understand the seriousness of the situation.

**Tai: **That's right, this is war Yolei. We have no choice but to fight and bear through the pain.

**Matt: **Right, because if we don't fight then that creep is gonna force every single Digimon to suffer!

**Sora: **You understand that, don't you Yolei? You don't want any more innocent Digimon to get hurt, do you?

**Yolei: **Of course not, that's not what I meant at all. What I'm trying say is…_Yolei is now looking hesitant and decides to just drop the subject. _Never mind, let's just find that Emperor's headquarters! _She walks off with Hawkmon following her, leaving the others quite baffled._

**Joe: **Colour me cynical but this is not the Yolei we saw yesterday.

**Sora: **No kidding. Just yesterday, Yolei was fired up and bursting with energy.

**Mimi: **But now she's so scared and doubtful. _"Kind of reminds me of myself…"_

_The older kids and their digimon all turn to the younger kids and their Digimon who look down with sad expressions._

**Izzy: **It would be logical to assume that something happened yesterday and it wasn't very pretty.

**Davis: **That's…pretty much accurate…

**Tai: **What the heck happened while we were in the real world?

**Mimi: **Tell us everything from the beginning.

**TK: **Well what happened was…

* * *

_Yolei can't help but stop to turn and see everyone talking, making her anxious._

**Yolei: **I just know they're talking about me right now.

**Hawkmon: **Yolei. _Yolei turns to Hawkmon._

**Yolei: **Yeah, Hawkmon.

**Hawkmon: **Is your inability to fight stemming from what happened to me yesterday?

**Yolei: **_She widens her eyes in surprises but then lowers them and looks down groaning. _Yes, it's true.

**Hawkmon: **Yolei…I understand you are upset but you cannot keep blaming yourself.

**Yolei: **But…what happened to you was all my fault, Hawkmon. I almost lost you; I'm not sure if I even wanna fight anymore. I don't want to lose you.

_Suddenly, the desert starts to shake uncontrollably, causing everyone to scream and lose their balance._

**Joe: **Okay, what's going one!

**Tentomon: **The entire place is shaking!

_Suddenly, the Yolei and Hawkmon feel something grab them from beneath and they sink in the sand._

**Kari: **Oh no, Yolei!

**Biyomon: **Something grabbed her from below!

_That something reveals itself to be a DarkTyrannomon with a Dark Spiral that rises from the sand and roars with Yolei and Hawkmon hanging onto its tail. _

**Tai: **It's DarkTyrannomon!

**Sora: **I guess we were right to worry after all!

_DarkTyrannomon throws the inheritors of Love/Sincerity off his tail in different directions. Yolei screams and her head digs into the sand. The same thing happens to Hawkmon who lands in front of DarkTyrannomon. Tai, Davis and everyone else is horrified._

**Palmon: **Hawkmon! Get out of there!

**Tai: **You're gonna get creamed if you don't pal!

_Yolei gets her head out of the sand and stands up to see the danger her partner's in. Hawkmon is out of the sand to and prepares to fight._

**Hawkmon: **Feather Strike! _Hawkmon throws his feather like a boomerang but it's merely slapped away much to his shock when he grabs it. _Oh dear, I find myself in a precarious predicament!

**Joe: **Yolei! You've got to Armour Digivolve Hawkmon before it's too late!

_Yolei proceeds to do that but what happened yesterday hits her again, making her extremely hesitant._

**Yolei: **_"I…I can't! What if Hawkmon gets hurt again? Worse, what if lose him?!" Yolei has no time to think and just runs like crazy. _Hawkmon! Hang on, I'll save you! _Hawkmon is about to get ripped to pieces by DarkTyrannomon's claws but Yolei manages to arrive in time by tackling him out of the way. She proceeds to scoop him up and run back to the others._

**Hawkmon: **Yolei!? What're you doing, I must Armour Digivolve!?

**Yolei: **No way! Right now, you need to be taken to safety! _DarkTyrannomon doesn't give her a chance to do so and digs his fist right in front of. Yolei screams and lands on her back. DarkTyrannomon roars and she yells out in fear and horror._

**Mimi: **Yolei!

**Tai: **We have to help her now! _They all attempt to run to her aid but DarkTyrannomon counters._

**DarkTyrannomon: **Fire Breath!

_He blasts out an extremely powerful flamethrower and they stop cold when it heads straight for them. They scream and brace themselves for the burn until some sort of invincible blast of energy is shot from above and forms a huge barrier that neutralises the blast. The Digi-destined are speechless as to what they've just seen._

**Tai: **What happened!?

**Izzy: **It's a barrier! And it protected us from that Fire _Breath_!

**?: **Pit Bomb!

_A familiar bomb flies out from out of nowhere and smashes into Dark Tyrannomon. It explodes and he roars in pain. The dark spiral breaks off and the dark dinosaur Digimon drops to sand, slipping into unconsciousness. The Digi-destined are shocked as to what just happened._

**Cody: **What…just happened!?

**Tai: **That voice…and the attack…

**Agumon: **They could only belong to one Digimon!

**?: **That's right! Yip, Yip!

* * *

_They all turn to see a small pink Digimon shaped like a ball with 4 wings and a spear. The new kids are bewildered but the original kids exclaim with join when they recognise the Digimon flying above them._

**Original Digi-destined/Digimon: **PIXIEMON! _It is indeed Pixiemon, their old friend and one of their mentors who sacrificed himself to save the Digi-destined from the Dark Master. He floats down to greet his students._

**Pixiemon: **Glad to see me?

**Mimi: **I can't believe it's really you!

**Sora **It's so wonderful to see you again!

**Joe: **Boy, we've missed you!

**Pixiemon: **I've missed ya too. _The original kids pile onto Pixiemon and shout words of happiness as they hug him. Pixiemon is struggling in the group hug and shouting. _Ow! OW! Easy, I'm happy to see you but I'm too small for group hugs.

_When they realise what they're doing the kids pull back with looks of embarrassment on their faces._

**Biyomon: **Sorry about that.

**Kari: **We're just so happy to see you, after what the Dark Masters did.

**TK: **So you were reborn as well.

**Pixiemon: **Of course I was. After the Dark Masters were destroyed I was reconfigured. Eventually I hatched out of my egg and digivolved. I see you kids took my advice in defeating the Dark Masters after all. I knew it was worth sacrificing myself to save you.

**Tai: **You bet! It was thanks to you that we lived to figure out the secret to defeating the Dark Masters.

**Pixiemon: **I knew you Digi-destined could do it! You made me very proud. And my, look how you've grown. I almost didn't recognise you.

**Joe: **Well, that's what happens in 3 years.

_Pixiemon then notices the bewildered expressions of Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody and Armadillomon. _

**Davis: **Uh…I hate to interrupt the touching reunion but who's this guy?

_Tai and the rest turn to them to introduce the new kids to their old friend._

**Sora: **Oh yeah, that's right, we haven't introduced you yet. _She motions to Pixiemon. _This is Pixiemon, one of the good friends who helped us out on our adventures.

**Izzy: **We first met Pixiemon in a desert like this one and he took us in to teach us self-discipline.

**Tai: **And he took me and Agumon on a self-improvement journey after that stuff with SkullGreymon.

**Agumon: **Thanks to Pixiemon, Tai and I were able to move past that trauma and learned to face our fears. And I was able to Digivolve again.

**Tai: **It was like riding a bike. _The duo of Courage chuckle._

**Cody: **Oh, I remember now. You told him about us in your stories. And then you told us he sacrificed himself to save you all from the Evil Dark Masters when they had you cornered.

**Mimi: **Yeah, that's right, and we've been worried about him ever since.

**Pixiemon: **Well, you needn't worry anymore because I'm back, and back for good. And you three must be the new Digi-destined I've heard rumours about.

**Davis: **Uh…yeah…that's right. My name's Davis.

**Cody: **It's an honour to meet you Pixiemon, my name's Cody.

**Yolei: **Hi, I'm Yolei.

**Pixiemon: **I've heard of how you've used Armour Digivolution to fight the Digimon Emperor and I must say I'm quite impressed. _Suddenly he points his spear at Yolei and Hawkmon. _Except for the two of you! _Yolei and Hawkmon become completely bewildered._

**Yolei: **Huh?!

**Hawkmon: **I beg your pardon!

_Pixiemon flies back and forth in front of them like some sort of soldier._

**Pixiemon: **That was absolutely pathetic! How do you hope to be any use to the rest of the group if you're going to be cowering in fear?!

**Yolei: **Now hold on a minute…! _He then turns his attention to Hawkmon._

**Pixiemon: **And as for you, you're supposed to be protecting your human partner but instead she was protecting you. If I hadn't arrived in time DarkTyrannomon would be having you both for Digi-lunch!

**Hawkmon: **Well…I…

**Yolei: **Hey, don't say that about Hawkmon! He saved my life yesterday!

**Mimi: **Come on, Pixiemon, don't be so hard on them; Yolei's still new to this.

**Pixiemon: **New or not, she's still a digi-destined, I wanna see some guts!

_Yolei and Hawkmon can't help but give strange expressions and TK whispers in Matt's ear._

**TK: **Boy that really takes me back to when we first met Pixiemon.

**Matt: **Yeah, no kidding.

**Pixiemon: **But, enough of that, I presume you're following the trail of Control Spires to find the Digimon Emperor's base.

**Gomamon: **That's right, but as you saw, we just got delayed.

**Pixiemon: **Well, you won't be able to follow the Emperor's base on foot, especially if you're going to be dealing with slaves of the Digimon Emperor on the way. Come with me, I can take you to the location the Digimon Emperor is right now.

_The Digi-destined all exclaim with surprise._

**Cody: **Would you really!?

**Joe: **That's great!

**Pixiemon: **_Pixiemon nods at them. _Yes, but there's somewhere else I need to take you first. You'll need the help of a few allies, so I'll take you to my home first.

* * *

_The Digi-destined are now following Pixiemon through the desert. It's been 30 minutes and now Davis, Yolei and Veemon are getting impatient._

**Yolei: **Are we there yet?

**Pixiemon: **Almost there.

**Veemon: **That's funny; you said that 15 minutes ago. _Davis whispers to Tai and Izzy._

**Davis: **Dudes, is he always like this?

**Izzy: **Yep.

**Tai: **He once made us trek through the desert for an hour to find his home.

**Tentomon: **I suppose some things never change.

**Pixiemon: **Here we are.

**All: **Huh? _They halt in the middle of the desert with nothing in sight, confusing the newer kids._

**Armadillomon: **I don't see anything, just sand.

**Sora: **Wait and see what happens next.

**Biyomon: **Yeah, you guys are in for a real shock.

_Pixiemon flies up and does multiple spins and poses with his spear before giving it a whack and creating a huge crack in the dimension that breaks apart that reveals itself to be the entrance to his home._

* * *

_Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK and their Digimon just smile since they've been to Pixiemon's home before. The rest have their mouths wide open in shock since it's their first time, Davis' expression naturally being the funniest._

**Yolei: **What is that?!

**Cody: **Incredible!

**Hawkmon: **I say!

**Veemon: **Wow!

**Pixiemon: **This is the entrance to my home, well one of them. This is actually my back entrance. Come with me.

_They all follow the tiny Ultimate Level Digimon inside. The new kids are amazed to see that there surrounding have completely changed from a desert to a rocky area with some sort of coliseum like building in front of them._

**Pixiemon: **Welcome to my home, Digi-destined.

**Armadillomon: **Wow, Pixiemon, this is your home!?

**Kari: **It looks like some sort of Coliseum, except it's mainly made of wood.

**Mimi: **Wait a minute, how come we didn't end up in a forest this time.

**Pixiemon: **Like I said that was the back entrance.

**Joe: **Couldn't we have used your back entrance the first time we came here. It would've spared us the trouble of learning to tire ourselves to death by walking up those stairs.

**Pixiemon: **Where'd be the fun in doing that? Besides, if I did that you wouldn't have learned the meaning of self-discipline.

_Davis and Veemon walk to the edge and gasp in shock when they see how high they are._

**Davis: **Wha!?

**Veemon: **We're so high up! _Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon, Kari and Gatomon run up the edge and gasp at what they're seeing._

**Kari: **How could we be up this high!?

**Gatomon: **Wow!

**Yolei: **You guys really had to walk up all those stairs as training!?

_Tai and the others laugh nervously with pained expressions as they remember the training they were given._

**Matt: **Yeah and it wasn't pretty.

**Sora: **Tell me about, it felt like my legs were about to break off.

**Mimi: **And I remember feeling blisters in my toes.

**Izzy: **Painful, yes but it was helpful in learning discipline.

_Pixiemon clears his throat to get their attention and they turn to him. The small fairy Digimon points his spear to his house._

**Pixiemon: **So then, shall we go inside. _The kids and digimon prepare to head until Pixiemon halts them. _Wait! Before we go in, I just thought I should warn that I can't guarantee you'll like what you're about see when we go in.

**Tai: **_All of them are confused as to what he means by that. _I'm sure it can't be that bad Pixiemon.

**Pixiemon: **Okay, then, but I warned you.

* * *

_They all walk inside but when they do, the kids and digimon are horrified with what they're seeing. The room is filled with injured and bruised digimon, mostly Baby, In-training and Rookie Digimon. Some were Champion Level Digimon and few of them were Ultimate level. Most of the kids become absolutely sick to their stomach and feel like throwing up._

**Mimi: **Oh my, gosh…!

**Izzy: **What is this!?

**Kari: **This can't be real!?

_Pixiemon sternly turns around._

**Pixiemon: **I'm afraid it is.

_He leads them through the room; everywhere Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon and the others look there's nothing but injured Digimon. A Unimon with a chipped mask is on the floor and its legs are being bandaged up by a Floramon. A Drimogemon with a damaged drill nose and bruised up body is being catered to by a Fridgimon. Some Botamon, Punimon, Nyokimon and other baby Digimon are on the floor bruised and trying to get in some fresh milk._

**Patamon: **Pixiemon…what happened?

**Pixiemon: **With the Digimon Emperor rapidly expanding his territory across the Digital World, a lot of Digimon have begun seeking shelter. A lot of them have taken shelter in Gennai's house, including mine since the Digimon Emperor is unable to locate them.

**Kari: **That's good. At least some have somewhere to be away from the Digimon Emperor.

**Pixiemon: **Yes, I've been fighting the Digimon Emperor for quite a while and giving these Digimon shelter. But unfortunately I cannot heal emotional scars, only wounds and injuries. _He motions to every Digimon in the room. _These Digimon you see before you have lost their homes and barely managed to escape with their lives. They've lost friends, families and loved ones that have either been turned to slaves or been destroyed. _He points to some of the Baby Digimon._ The Digimon Emperor even takes delight in torturing Baby and In-training Digimon just for the fun of it.

_Now the kids are really sick to their stomach. The leaders of the group are incredibly furious and the girls feel like they want to cry._

**Sora: **That's…that's inhumane!

**Kari: **How horrible!

**Cody: **How could someone be so cruel and heartless!

_Tai clenches his fist in anger._

**Tai: **I've just about had with this guy!

**Agumon: **Yeah, this time the Digimon Emperor has gone too far!

**Davis: **When I get my hands on Ken, I'm gonna…!

**Veemon: **We've gotta do something.

**TK: **Pixiemon! If Baby Digimons are in danger, what does that mean for Primary Village?

**Pixiemon: **That is why I have brought you here.

* * *

_Scenes switch to the top floor of his house again with the same statue still in the middle._

**Tentomon: **We haven't been here for a while.

**Gomamon: **This place doesn't seem to have changed at all.

**Yolei: **I see you like making statues of yourself.

**Pixiemon: **_Pixiemon can't help but boast about himself and pose like his statue. _What do you think, it's as good-looking and handsome as I am, isn't it?

**Joe: **Uh…didn't you say you had something to tell us about Primary Village?

**Pixiemon: **Yes, but first…

_Someone steps up from behind._

**?: **It's good to see you again my friends.

_They all turn around and the Digimon they see has them in complete shock and awe. It's a muscular humanoid lion wearing black jeans and dagger sheathed behind. It's their friend, the Mighty Warrior, Leomon._

**Tai: **Leomon!?

**Mimi: **_Mimi runs up for a hug. _I can't happy believe it's you! _Leomon bends down and returns it._

_All the original Digi-destined are extremely ecstatic to see their brave friend again after all these years._

**Leomon: **I'm truly happy to see you all and to be here to help my friends.

**Sora: **Wow, no way!

**Biyomon: **Davis and the other told us about how they met up with you in the night forest.

**Gabumon: **It's good to see you again Leomon!

**Davis: **Leomon?

**Cody: **Could that be…? _Davis, Yolei and Cody think about the Elecmon Yolei and Mimi teamed up with in the Night Forest when Mimi came for a visit._

**Yolei: **Wait a minute! Are you that Elecmon we met a couple of months ago? _Leomon turns to the newer Digi-destined._

**Leomon: **Indeed I am. A lot has happened since we last me. At some point after Ogremon and I freed another area from the Digimon Emperor I was able to regain the ability to Digivolve to my Champion level form.

_Davis and Izzy pump their fists in excitement._

**Izzy: **Prodigious!

**Davis: **That is totally rad, dude!

**Sora: **Mimi and Joe told us what happened to you 3 years ago. We're so happy you've been reborn!

**Matt: **What're you doing here, anyway?!

**Leomon: **Pixiemon found me and Ogremon along with a couple of other comrades.

**Pixiemon: **They told me their plan to make an army powerful enough to fight the Digimon Emperor and take back the Digital World so I was obliged to let them use my home as their base of operation. Plus I've been training the allies they have gathered for the upcoming battle.

**Palmon: **That's right! We forgot you told us that you and Ogremon were hoping to recruit other Digimon in hopes of creating an army.

**Tai: **So how is this army of yours going?

**Leomon:** It is proceeding excellently. We believe we've finally recruited a sufficient amount of Digimon to join our cause. Now there is the matter of training them. Ogremon and a couple of our other friends are seeing to that right now.

**Matt: **Other friends? Do you mean like Fridgimon, Meramon, Centarumon, Andromon, Unimon and all the other Digimon allies from 3 years ago?

* * *

_Scenes shift to the back of Pixiemon's house where Ogremon and all the other Digimon are._ _In front of them are hundreds, maybe even thousands of Digimon ranging from Rookie, Champion and Ultimate level Digimon._

**Pixiemon: **Indeed, all our friends have joined us to help finish this war once and for all. We are all training the recruits we have gathered and are preparing them for battle.

* * *

_Ogremon is giving a couple Rookie and Champion level Digimon physical training. Centarumon and Andromon are helping machine type Digimon and some Ultimate Level Digimon improve the aims of their long range attacks. Fridgimon is helping some recruits learn all about discipline and Meramon is providing combat training. Even Whamon has joined in. He's underwater with a MegaSeadramon giving water Digimon their own training and Unimon is taking care of the flying Digimon._

* * *

**Pixiemon: **Soon every one of our recruits will be lean, mean Digi-fighting machines. _The children and their Digimon all exclaim with delight._

**TK: **That's great; we'll need all the help we can get. Us Digi-destined are on the hunt for the Digimon Emperor's base.

**Pixiemon: **That's brilliant; if you can destroy that base then Emperor's hold over the Digital World will be fully severed.

**Leomon: **We will provide as much support as we can lend you.

**Davis: **By the way, we heard something happened in a place called Primary Village. Do you know anything about Leomon?

_Leomon and Pixiemon close their eyes and look down sombrely, worrying the Digi-destined._

**Leomon: **Yes, I do. However, I will not be the one to tell you. Another friend of ours has that right, follow me.

_Leomon leads them along the top floor while they talk about the Primary Village._

**Yolei: **Say, what is Primary Village, anyway?

**Veemon: **Primary Village is where all Digimon are born.

**Armadillomon: **All Digimon are configured into Digi-eggs. When those eggs hatch the lives of those Digimon begin.

**TK: **Primary village is a really beautiful place. It's filled with millions of Digi-egg and it's perfect for Baby Digimon to begin their lives.

**Kari: **And that's why, Primary Village is nicknamed the Village of Beginnings.

**Cody: **That's incredible! I didn't know Digimon come into existence like that.

**Davis: **I wonder who's the chicken that releases those eggs.

_The older kids all sweat drop at this concept._

**Izzy: **I don't think it works like that Davis?

**Matt:** The village is actually located on File Island.

**Cody: **File Island? Isn't that the place where this whole interdimensional adventure started.

**Joe: **Yeah, and it was also the place where I fainted for the first time in the Digital World.

**Kari: **I didn't get to see much of File Island because I wasn't there when everyone first got sucked into the Digital World.

**Patamon:** File Island was also where we faced our first opponent Devimon.

**Yolei: **_Yolei turns to the Digimon. _So wait, were all of you guys born in Primary Village?

**Agumon: **Nah, we were born somewhere else on File Island.

**Gatomon: **Except for me, I was born on the continent of Server after my egg got lost.

_Davis sets his eyes on Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon._

**Davis: **What about you guys? Were you always sealed up under some rock?

**Veemon: **Nope, the three of us came from Digi-eggs too.

**Cody: **If that's the case then why were the three of you sealed away?

**Hawkmon: **I'm afraid we're as clueless as you are on that topic. _Hawkmon and Veemon scratch their heads._

**Veemon: **Yeah, we don't know what we did before we were sealed away or why we were sealed away for that matter. All we know is that we were waiting for you guys to come for thousands of years.

**Armadillomon: **And here you are now.

_Davis, Yolei and Cody can't help but smile at their partners until they stop with the others. Pixiemon and Leomon make the way clear for another room._

**Pixiemon: **Here we are.

* * *

_The Digi-destined all walk inside and what they saw completely blows them away and horrifies them beyond belief. It's a bunch of Baby Digimon, most of which are injured and covered in bandages like the one downstairs. Some are catering to their brethren. If what they saw downstairs made them sick, this horrific scene really wanted to make the Digi-destined throw up._

**TK: **W…What is this…?!

**Joe: **Why are there so many injured baby Digimon here!

**Mimi: **I think I'm gonna be sick.

**Davis: **Hey, look over there! _Davis points over to an Elecmon holding a Botamon in his arm and sadly feeding him milk._

**Yolei: **Hey, that's an Elecmon!

_TK and Patamon turn to each other in happiness when they recognise this Elecmon._

**Patamon: **TK, that's…!

**TK: **_He nods. _Yeah, I know! Hey, Elecmon! _TK and Patamon run/fly over to him. _Elecmon! _Elecmon turns to see TK coming to him. He immediately puts down the Botamon and gets into an aggressive defensive stance. _

**Elecmon: **Stay away! I'm warning you, before I blast you!

_TK stops and motions him to calm him down._

**TK: **Whoa, easy Elecmon; it's me! _Elecmon immediately raises his eyebrow._

**Elecmon: **Do I know you?

**Patamon: **_Patamon stands on his hind leg. _You may not recognise him, but you recognise me don't you?

**Elecmon: **Patamon!? _Elecmon turns to TK. _Then that means…your… _TK bends down to his level._

**TK: **That's right. It's me, TK. _Elecmon gets a closer look at him and an image of the TK he knew appears in his mind. When he spots the major similarities he laughs with joy._

**Elecmon: **Well, I'll be! It really is you! _He runs forward and both TK and Patamon joyously grab his paws. _TK, Patamon it's great to see you both again!

**TK: **It's great to see you too, Elecmon!

**Patamon: **We've been so worried about you!

**Elecmon: **The same here!

_All the Digi-destined run up to him._

**Kari: **Elecmon, it's been such a long time!

**Palmon: **It's good to see you again!

**Elecmon: **The Digi-destined?! You're all here! I can't believe how much you've all grown. I was barely able to recognise you!

**Davis: **I hope you don't mind me asking but how do you know this Elecmon here?

_The older kids turn to the newer kids._

**Kari: **This Elecmon is actually the guardian of Primary Village.

**Tentomon: **Elecmon here actually takes care of every Digi-egg and ensures they all hatch into healthy Digimon and they're well fed.

**Yolei: **You're kidding!? This guy takes care of millions of Digi-eggs all by himself!?

**TK: **It's no joke! Patamon and I met Elecmon 3 years ago when we wounded separated from the group.

**Patamon: **Though, it was a bit of a violent meeting but eventually we became great pals.

_The Digi-destined then turn to Elecmon in confusion due to the fact that he's here instead of at Primary Village protecting all the Digi-eggs._

**Agumon: **But I don't get it Elecmon, why are you here and what happened to all these Baby Digimon?

**Elecmon: **_Elecmon looks down is shame. _The Digimon Emperor happened.

_They had feeling this would be the answer, causing them to furrow their eyebrows in concern._

**Mimi: **Elecmon…please don't tell me he actually…

**Elecmon: **I'm afraid so…the Digimon Emperor has taken control of Primary Village…

**Kari: **Oh no…

* * *

_The small red Digimon has horrifying images of the Digimon Emperor ruthlessly attacking primary village with his slaves and the terrified expressions on all his babies when they tried to escape for their lives. What are worse are brutal images of the Digimon Emperor whipping the Baby Digimon and forcing them to carry materials for the Control Spires._

**Elecmon: **The Digimon Emperor appeared out of nowhere in File Island. The moment he arrived at the village he began bombarding it with his slaves and capturing my babies. I tried to evacuate the village and save them but all of babies weren't able to escape. I was forced to leave and watch the Digimon Emperor torture my babies and mercilessly have them create the Control Spires. He doesn't even use Dark Rings on them because he delights every moment of their pain and suffering.

* * *

_The Digi-destined look down in absolute despair and anger at the thought of the horrible extent of Ken's cruelty._

**Mimi: **How horrible.

**Yolei: **Those poor Digimon…

**Kari: **How could someone be so cruel and awful…?

_Tai, Matt and Davis can't help but clench their fists in fury._

**Matt: **This just isn't right. Those Digimon did nothing to deserve this.

**Tai: **I've just about had enough of this monster as I can stand! We've got to do something.

**Elecmon: **I have failed my babies. They needed and in the end I let them down.

_Patamon puts a paw on his shoulder._

**Patamon: **It's not your fault Elecmon, you did everything you could. There was no way you could've saved everyone all on your own.

**Elecmon: **But I'm supposed to protect them all.

**TK: **Don't be so hard on yourself; you did great saving most of them.

**Sora: **What about the other areas in File Island.

**Leomon: **Those areas were well protected so the Digimon there were able to push back against the Emperor but the Village was a different story.

_Davis steps up with an expression of determination._

**Davis: **Then it's settled! _Everyone turns to Davis. _Let's go to Primary Village and set it free!

**Cody: **But what about the Digimon Emperor's base? Aren't we supposed to look for it?

**Davis: **I know how important it is that we find the base, but I can't focus on finding it knowing that Ken is torturing those innocent Digimon for no reason at all. I just can't let it go! So I think we should go the village, free it and rip down those Control Spires.

**Tai: **_Tai gives his protégé a nod of admiration and approval. _Yeah, I agree with you Davis. We've let too many Digimon suffer already at the hands of this creepazoid! Well no more! Torturing innocent Digimon is one thing, but forcing Baby Digimon to suffer and destroying Primary Village is going too far.

_Soon the rest of the kids and their Digimon smile at their resolve, inspiring them to join in._

**Matt: **I agree, 100%!

**Sora: **Count me in you guys!

**Izzy: **I'm willing go to!

**Joe: **Same here!

**Mimi: **I wanna come too!

**TK: **That goes double for me!

**Kari: **You know I'll help free those Baby Digimons!

**Cody: **If all of you are going then I'm coming too!

**Yolei: **If it means freeing those Baby Digimons then I guess I can come too.

**Tai: **Then its unanimous troops, let's go free Primary Village!

**Gatomon: **Now that's the kind of Digi-tude I expect from you humans!

**Elecmon: **You'll really do it!? Thank you! Thank you so much! _Pixiemon is clearly very proud right now._

**Pixiemon: **Now that's the kind of spirit I like to see! _He flies up in front of Yolei. _You should be more like that young man over there. _He points to Davis with his spear. _He may look like an idiot and a moron…

**Davis: **Hey!

**Pixiemon: **But he makes up for that by showing guts and spirit, unlike you! _Yolei is getting increasingly annoyed with Pixiemon insulting her._

**Yolei: **Look are we gonna go to Primary Village or are you going to keep on insulting me for no reason?

_Gomamon and Joe get in between them._

**Joe: **Now, now calm down.

**Gomamon: **Yeah, come on, we're all friends here, right? _Yolei scoffs and crosses her arms._

**Armadillomon: **But how are we gonna get to Primary Village, anyway. By the time we get there my shell may rot and I'll be hungry.

**Cody: **Armadillomon…

**Pixiemon: **Fear not. Leave that to me!

_Pixiemon flies and spins his spear again before getting into multiple posses and giving a good enough whack to open a portal at the very front of the room, much to everyone's amazement._

**Izzy: **Prodigious! You've opened up a portal!

**Pixiemon: **And it's going to take us straight to the village.

**Leomon: **I shall come too. You may need all the help you can get.

**Elecmon: **Those babies are my responsibility. If you Digi-destined are crazy enough to fight the Digimon Emperor then so am I!

**TK: **Thanks! We'll need it!

**Patamon: **Well, what're we waiting for, let's go!

_One by one, Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon, Leomon, Pixiemon and Elecmon enter the portal and leave the Baby Digimon in the room to be taken care of by someone else._

* * *

_They're all now in Primary Village or rather what's left of it. The place is filled with broken houses that are either piles of rubbles or burnt down to ashes, bridges have been destroyed, black smudges cover the ground and there's nothing but devastation in everyone's sight. The sight of all the destruction and carnage horrifies the Digi-destined beyond belief and their allies have pained expressions._

**TK: **Is this really Primary Village?

**Mimi: **This can't be…

**Kari: **It used to be so beautiful.

**Leomon: **I'm afraid so and it just gets worse.

**Elecmon: **Follow me and you'll understand why.

_Elecmon leads them along the destroyed village as they look around to see how empty it is._

**Tai: **Look at this place…It's like we're in a war zone right now.

**Izzy: **Well, like you said, this is war and in war there are a lot of casualties. This is one of them. _Izzy then points to a familiar peak. _Hey look, that's Infinity Mountain! _Davis, Yolei and Cody can't help but be amazed with how huge Infinity mountain is._

**Davis: **That's Infinity Mountain!

**Yolei: **It's ginormous!

**Cody: **It's like there's no end to it!

**Tai: **That's why it's called 'Infinity' Mountain.

**Veemon: **I can't believe you had to climb up that mountain in order to fight Devimon.

**Agumon:** Believe me, it wasn't easy.

**TK:** It's been a long time since we've been on File Island. Though this isn't how I pictured returning here. _Yolei continues looking around the village in sadness._

**Yolei: **The entire village…it's so empty…_"If I don't fight, then this kind of destruction will happen somewhere else. But, if I do fight, what if I lose Hawkmon? What do I do?" _

_Yolei clenches her fist in frustration and Hawkmon notices her pained expression, concerning him more than ever. _

* * *

_Scenes shift to a Cliffside and the Digi-destined halt at the edge of it._

**Pixiemon: **Everyone, get down; we can't be seen!

_Everyone gets down on the ground and manages to keep out of the sight. What they're seeing is the main part of Primary Village except for one thing. All the giant toy blocks are now grey and so is the ground, the trees are dead and toys aren't hanging on them and the entire place is filled with many Control Spires. The Digi-eggs are all still intact but they are not in baby baskets and are instead lying on the ground._

**Cody: **This wasn't how you all described Primary Village.

**Davis: **Yeah, this looks like a ghost town.

**Elecmon: **That's because the Control Spires have poisoned it with evil. The village has changed. The damage done isn't anything like the Dark Masters put it through but it's still bad nonetheless. And what's worse is what my babies are going through.

_Hundreds of baby Digimon are in agony as they work together to move materials for Ken to build his Control Spires. The Digi-destined can't help but stare on in sorrow to see what these poor Digimon have been reduced to._

**Biyomon: **Oh my goodness! _Biyomon spots something that completely has her surprised._

**Sora: **What is it Biyomon?!

**Biyomon: **Look over there! _She points over to someone not too far from them. _It's Ken!

_It's the Digimon Emperor, alright and he's standing in front of Control Spire holding his whip with 6 Ultimate Level Digimon near him. 3 of them are Gigadramon, SkullMeramon and Monzaemon_

**Davis: **What's he doing here?

**Sora: **Shh! Keep quiet!

**Tentomon: **Looks like Ken has some new soldiers. One of them appears to be Gigadramon.

**Tai: **I know that one from anywhere, it's SkullMeramon.

**Palmon: **Mimi, that's Monzaemon!

**Mimi: **You're right!

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (Parrotmon): **I'm Parrotmon, an Ultimate level Digimon and believe me when I say you don't want to be anywhere near me when I use my Sonic Destroyer attack, for it'll really give you the shock of your life.

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (MetalTyrannomon): **I'm MetalTyrannomon, a Cyborg Dinosaur Digimon. My bite will slash through any metal in the entire world but my Nuclear Laser and Giga Blaster II attacks will annihilate my prey. And don't bother attacking me; my armour protects me from harm.

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (SkullMeramon): **And I'm SkullMeramon, when it comes to me you should never play with fire because my Metal Fireball will melt anything or anyone that's in my way.

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (Monzaemon): **I'm Monzaemon. Anyone who dares to attack me will feel the intoxication of my Hearts Attack. You'd do well to stay away from me when I use Bang Bear Punch!

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (Giromon): **And I'm Giromon. You can't get any nastier than me, that's for sure. My Spinning Mine attack will sink your ship!

* * *

_Ken lashes out his whip on the ground and gives a cruel expression._

**Digimon Emperor: **Move, you worthless insects, faster! I want my next Control Spire to be built this minute!

_Suddenly a Punimon and Yuramon drop to the ground. The weeks and weeks of hard work and torture have caused them to become severely exhausted. Ken notices and comes over. He brings up his whip._

****Digimon Emperor**: **Get up and go back to work! Now!

_He mercilessly lashes his whip at Punimon over and over again, with no sign of stopping until Punimon gets up. The Digi-destined and Digimon could only stare in horror at the brutality and cruelty they're witnessing. Ken continues to mercilessly whip at Punimon. He unleashes an even harder whip that has done far too much damage, destroying the poor baby Digimon. He then turns his attention to Yuramon who tries to run away but Ken literally puts his foot down and squashes him into deletion. He sadistically smirks while feeling no remorse whatsoever._

****Digimon Emperor**: **Useless maggots. If they can't handle the labour then they're worthless to me. _He turns to Wormmon who has a tearful expression. _Just like you Wormmon. Now, get back to work and the next one who even thinks of dropping down or attempting to escape will is going to face the same fate as those two pathetic pieces of digi-trash! _All the Baby Digimon cry and sob in sadness and agony as they continue being forced to make the Control Spire. _

_The Digi-destined truly feel like hurling and the girls are filled with tears. Every one of them have deathly pale expressions._

**Sora: **How could he do something so awful?

**Mimi: **Those two were tired and scared? They didn't do anything to deserve this.

**Yolei: **He destroyed them? He showed no mercy at all. Those poor Digimon have reached the breaking point, I don't think they can go on like this.

**TK: **Unforgivable…It's absolutely unforgivable! That monster is forcing innocent Digimon to work for him without giving them a break.

**Leomon: **Do you now see the extent of the Emperor's cruelty, children?

**Joe: **We already knew from the very beginning. He's a monster, an absolute monster!

**Gomamon: **That's it, I'm tired of sitting around; this is our chance to stop the Digimon Emperor once and for all!

**Veemon: **He's right! _Veemon turns to Davis. _Davis, I have to Armour Digivolve right now before he hurts even more of those Digimon!

**Davis: **_Davis gets up with determination. _Yeah, let's go! _Tai and Agumon hold the both of them down before they move a muscle._

**Tai: **Hold on you two, calm down! We can't just rush in like that!

**Davis: **But Tai, we can't just stand here and keep watching Ken put those Digimon through child abuse!

**Tai: **I know you're angry! I'm angry too but we can't act impulsively Davis!

**Davis: **We've got to act now Tai, before he hurts even more of them! _Tai clenches his fist in determination._

**Tai: **We will act, but first we need to come up with a plan.

**Matt: **That's right Davis! If we rush in their guns blazing, Ken may take those Digimon hostage and try to use them against us!

**Gabumon: **So then what should we do?

**Joe: **Let's assess the situation. Right now, Ken's got 6 Ultimate level Digimon guarding him and hordes of Baby Digimon he can use as hostages.

**Leomon: **There's nothing more pathetic than a coward but I'm afraid you're right; the Digimon Emperor will undoubtedly use these Digimon to protect himself.

**Yolei: **But will we really have to fight?

**Mimi: **I'm afraid we don't have any choice Yolei. We have to fight before those poor Digimon suffer more than they already are.

**Palmon: **Yeah, let's fight!

**Hawkmon: **I concur. _Yolei turns to her partner in shock._

**Yolei: **But Hawkmon!

**TK: **What if we were to make use of our Crests and digivolve all our Digimon into the Ultimate Level.

**Patamon: **Yeah, let's do that! _As usual Cody isn't sure that's a good idea due to certain limitations._

**Cody: **But, wait; shouldn't we be conserving at this point; the Crests can only be used twice. Didn't Gennai say we should use them when it's absolutely necessary?

**Sora: **With what we're seeing right now, I don't see how it isn't necessary.

**Tentomon: **I agree with you Sora. We may have the Digimon Emperor's slaves outnumbered but they have us outpowered.

**Izzy: **Right, so Digivolving to the Champion level won't help at all.

**Armadillomon: **Us Armour Digimon won't be able to help out a lot either unless you Digivolve further.

**Elecmon: **Seeing as how I'm a Rookie, I'm afraid I can only help by evacuating all the Baby Digimon.

**Pixiemon: **I agree completely, Gennai told us about the copy of your Crests he created and their limitations.

**Leomon: **It would be good in some cases to play it safe and conserve your strength. But in this case, it may be a better idea to charge right at the Digimon Emperor and defeat his slaves before they destroy us.

**Agumon: **What do you think we should do Tai, it's your call.

**Veemon: **You too, Davis; you're both the leaders.

**Davis: **_Davis and Tai turn to each other. _You know, what I think. This would be a good time to use the Crests and charge at Ken like Leomon said.

**Tai: **Yeah, I think you're right Davis. With what we've just seen, I don't think we have a choice.

**Biyomon: **Then it's settled.

**Tai: **Let's not go overkill straightaway. First let's surround Ken and his flunkeys then we digivolve to Ultimate, which should catch him off guard.

**Kari: **And while our Digimon keep Ken's slaves busy, we evacuate all the innocent Digimon down there.

**Gatomon: **Well, what're we standing around here for? Are we gonna take the cat out of the bag or what?

**Tai: **You all heard her, let's go!

_The Digi-destined and their Digimon all nod except for the doubtful Yolei who keeps looking down on the ground._

**Yolei: **I can't…

_They all turn to Yolei in surprise._

**Davis: **What did you say Yolei?

**Yolei: **I…I…I can't!

**Tai: **What're you saying, Yolei?!

**Izzy: **What do you mean, we can't? We need you Yolei!?

**Yolei: **_She looks up with a tearful expression. _I'm sorry! But I just can't do this anymore! _She storms off into the forest behind them and Hawkmon fails to reach out to her._

**Hawkmon: **Yolei!

**Mimi: **Yolei, wait!

_Yolei leaves everyone in shocked silence._

**Leomon: **I see Yolei, doesn't want to offer her assistance.

**Sora: **I'm sure she does Leomon, but she's feeling traumatized right now.

**Hawkmon: **Yes, she wouldn't let me fight Tyrannomon because she didn't want to see me get hurt like yesterday. _Hawkmon flies after her partner._

**Matt: **So, should we let her have some time alone and carry out the plan without her?

**Tentomon: **I'm afraid we may have no choice.

**Mimi: **No, wait! _They all turn to Mimi. _Let me go have a word with Yolei, I think I understand what she's going through! You guys, wait here. Hopefully, we'll be back soon.

_Mimi runs off in the direction Yolei went and Palmon follows her._

**Palmon: **Wait for me, Mimi!

**Leomon: **I'll come with you!

**Sora: **Me too! Come on Biyomon!

**Biyomon: **Right! _Leomon, Sora and Biyomon soon follow after them._

* * *

_Yolei runs through the forest with tears gushing out from her eyes as Mimi, Palmon and Hawkmon continue to follow her._

**Mimi: **Yolei, slow down! Can't we talk about this!

_Eventually, stops by a large stone and holds onto it for support as she breathes heavily. She sits down hugging her knees and sobbing. Mimi stops next to Yolei and sits down, hugging her knees as well._

**Yolei: **I just can't do this Mimi…I'm sorry, but I just can't do anymore! _She continues crying. _I mean, I thought I could do it when I started out but…after seeing Hawkmon get hurt because of me yesterday…I don't think I can fight anymore!

**Mimi: **I know. _Mimi puts her hat on the ground and cries onto Yolei's shoulder. _Davis and the others told us what happened yesterday. I want you to know I understand how you feel. _Yolei looks at Mimi with her red brimmed eyes._

**Yolei: **How could you understand how I feel! You've been taken it easy since you first came here! _Mimi lifts her head up and looks at her directly._

**Mimi: **You're wrong. I may look like I'm taking it easy now but I wasn't always like that. _Mimi looks at the ground sadly. _I remember when I first came to the Digital World, I was nothing but a spoilt, selfish, pathetic little cry-baby who wanted to go home and never fight. I hated fighting so much because every time we got into one, we end up losing a friend. I'll never forget how Chuumon and Leomon sacrificed themselves to save me…_Faint tears stream down Mimi's eyes as bad memories play in her mind._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Mimi remembers Chuumon's noble sacrifice that saved Mimi when Piedmon pierced him with the dagger that was meant for her._

* * *

_SabreLeomon, Leomon's mega form, jumps above Mimi who drops down and takes the full force of Etemon's dark lightning blast._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Mimi: **_Mimi lets more tears stream down her cheeks. _Poor Chuumon died because I was whiny little cry-baby who drew too much attention to herself. And Leomon died because I got in his way and was too much of coward to help. _She turns to Yolei. _Hawkmon did the same thing for you yesterday, didn't he? He took an attack that was meant for you and barely survived.

**Yolei: **Yes, that's right. _Yolei looks down on the ground. _I don't understand why he did that Mimi. Why would he protect me like that, I don't want to lose him.

**Mimi: **_Mimi merely smiles. _The answer to that question is obvious Yolei. Hawkmon loves you…your his partner and friend…so he'll do anything to protect you.

**Yolei: **But I don't want him to do that! I almost lost him yesterday! He got hurt because of me! I thought this was my big chance to prove I was strong as everyone else and I assumed it's what everyone wanted me to be without thinking how it would affect them. For my whole life, I feel like I've always been ignored. I live in a house of 3 older siblings and because of that I always find it hard to stand out and get noticed by my parents. When I became a Digi-destined I was so excited because I felt it was sign that I can do something that my brother and sisters can't, something that makes me truly stand out from them. But…even after becoming a Digi-destined I can't help but feel out of place, like I'm not really a part of the team.

**Mimi: **Yolei…don't be silly. Of course you're apart of the team. You've helped us all more times than I can count.

**Yolei: **Maybe…but with this big battle with the Digimon Emperor coming up I thought now was the chance to truly prove myself by giving 110%. When I set my mind on something like that, I go totally ballistic. But…because of that selfish desire, I got poor Hawkmon injured. And now I'm worried what will happen to him if he gets into another fight again.

**Mimi: **_Mimi puts an affectionate hand on Yolei. _Believe me, Yolei I know that feeling. After Joe and I separated from the group, I was afraid I would lose Palmon to the Dark Masters, which is why I didn't wanna fight. I thought all it ever did was cause suffering to those you cherish so much. But, then I realised that not fighting is just as bad. In some cases you have to fight because if you don't then all you'll be doing is tormenting yourself and at the same time let innocent people or digimon suffer. My doubts about fighting took the form a big dark cave, and a really icky one at that.

**Yolei: **A cave? What do you mean?

**Mimi: **Yes, my doubt about fighting was so bad; there was a darkness inside my heart that was eating away at me. That darkness had me trapped in that horrible cave. _Her body begins to shake uncontrollably as she continues looking down in sadness as she remembers herself being trapped in the cave with Palmon. _I'll never forget how I felt. I was surrounded I black aura, cold, alone and afraid. Palmon was there with me but I couldn't hear her. I couldn't hear anyone…all but one person.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Matt bends down and shakes Mimi's shoulder; much easier than pulling her._

**Matt: **Mimi listen, it's me Matt, I'm here for you. You've gotta focus, look at me.

_Mimi obeys and looks up. She stares at Matt with her gloomy and lifeless brown eyes._

**Mimi: **Matt, it's really you. You're here.

**Matt: **Yeah Mimi it's me, I'm here for you and I'm not leaving your side again.

_Mimi hugs onto Matt who returns the hug._

**Mimi: **Matt saved me from my own darkness. And it wasn't just him, Sora, Joe, TK and Palmon all helped me.

_She remembers the words her friends said to her that brought her back to life and helped her regain her energetic personality._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Mimi: **_She looks up with a smile. _I realised at that point, that all the friends we lost had something they wanted to fight for, friends and families, just like us. If I didn't help anyone fight the Dark Masters then my parents and all our families would die and I'd be letting them all die.

**Yolei: **But what if my selfish decision makes everything worse?

**Mimi: **We all make selfish choices Yolei; it's a part of being human? I should know, because I've made plenty of selfish decisions. Especially, at the Gekomon's castle.

**Yolei: **You mean those frog Digimon's with the horns?

**Mimi: **Yes, you see at some point, Tai disappeared and without him the group fell apart so we wound up separated. I was taken to the Gekomon's castle to help them awaken their lord and master Shogunmon. They needed me to sing them a song in order to wake him up.

**Yolei: **Did you do it?

**Mimi: **I didn't do it at the start. Instead of helping the Gekomon and Otamamon I went back on my word and took advantage of them. I became their princess sometime after.

**Yolei: **So that's why they called you princess?

**Mimi: **That's right, and I let it all get to my head. _She looks down in shame and regret. _I acted like a spoilt little brat and when Tai, Matt and Sora came to find me I threw them in jail for trying to help me, even Matt and Palmon. I said so many horrible things that day, but I'll never forget what I said that broke poor Palmon's heart.

**Yolei: **What did you say?

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Mimi has another flashback when she threw her friends, love interest and partner in prison. Palmon stopped her to say something._

**Palmon: **When you act like this Mimi I…I…I HATE YOU!

_Mimi's eyes become even wider and tears well up in her eye before turning away from her partner._

**Mimi: **Is that a fact? _She turns to Palmon in fury. _Well it's nice to know how you feel! And just for the record I HATE YOU TOO!

_Mimi scoffs and walks away._

* * *

**Mimi: **I'll never be able to get out the terrible thing I said to my partner, who risked so much to protect me. I think I even hurt Matt's feelings. Because of that, I had a horrible nightmare.

_Devimon and Etemon appear out of nowhere coming towards Mimi who gasps in fright._

_Tai, Sora, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon and Palmon appear in front of her. She begs for their help._

**Mimi: **Oh…help me please!

_Everyone begins to drift away except Palmon._

**Tai: **Sorry but we only help our friends.

**Biyomon: **Yeah you're not out friend.

**Agumon: **What's wrong Mimi?

**Gabumon: **Did you forget what you did to us?

**Sora: **What's the matter? I thought you were having the time of your life.

_They disappear._

**Mimi: **Palmon.

**Palmon: **I hate you Mimi, goodbye.

_Palmon disappears and Mimi tears up. Etemon and Devimon are getting closer and soon Matt appears, making Mimi desperate._

**Mimi: **Matt, please I need you, help me!

**Matt: **No Mimi…I won't…You're not the one I fell in love with…just a nothing to me now!

_Matt drifts away and disappears, his words emotionally shatter Mimi as tears stream down her face._

_Etemon and Devimon close in for the kill and the nightmare ends with Mimi screaming in horror._

**Mimi: **I can't get that nightmare out of my head but I realised at that point what a spoilt brat I was being and how horrible I had been. I thought it was too late for me, but Matt told me otherwise.

* * *

_Matt stands next to Mimi on her bed and compassionately holds her hand._

**Matt: **Atta-girl. You're a good person Mimi, I knew you'd come back to us and I'm sure Palmon will be happy to see you've come back too.

**Mimi: **_Mimi sniffles with tears in her eyes. _What have I done…Palmon? _Mimi outright hugs Matt and begins hysterically crying on his shoulder. _Oh Matt! I'm sorry, I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY…FOR EVERYTHING!

_Matt wells up with a bit of tears himself, happy to see the girl he fell in love with has returned to her senses._

**Matt: **It's alright Mimi, It's never too late to start over and make things right.

_Mimi continues crying but stops when a bright green glow shines from her chest. In response to the return of her sincere and pure heart, The Crest of Sincerity shines brightly much to their surprise._

**Mimi: **The Crest!?

**Matt: **It's glowing!

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Yolei is in shock and awe of Mimi's story. She's in disbelief that the kind and sincere person she considers to be her idol and sister figure used to be such a spoilt brat and hated fighting just as much as her._

**Mimi: **_Mimi warmly smiles upon thinking about Matt. _Thanks to Matt, I came to my senses and re-discovered who I truly was. At that point I swore, I would never do something like that again. Sometimes I still have the nightmare of everyone abandoning me, but I don't let it bother me that much because it's always served as a reminder of what I should never become. At the end of the day Yolei, we all make bad choices but what's important is that we learn from them. Look at Tai, when he forced Agumon to digivolve to SkullGreymon he realized his mistake and used it to be a better leader. After my little princess stunt I swore to myself that I would never become that person again. It's the same for you isn't it? You know what you did wrong, right?

**Yolei: **Yeah, I guess I understand where you're coming from, but…I still don't understand why Hawkmon did it.

**Hawkmon: **It's just as Mimi said Yolei. _The both of them look to see Hawkmon and Palmon walking up to them. _You are my friend and I would do anything to protect you, even if it cost me my life.

**Yolei: **_Yolei looks at Hawkmon with a touched expression. _You really mean that?

**Hawkmon: **Of course I would? Wouldn't you have done the same if the roles were reversed?

_Yolei widens her eyes as she thinks about everything that has happened ever since she became a part of the team. Over the months she's know Hawkmon, he has become a great friend to her and a part of the family._ _She then thinks about the friendship and connection between the other Digimon and their partners._

**Yolei: **I'd do anything to protect you Hawkmon, but…

**Sora: **Yolei…_They turn to see Sora, Biyomon and Leomon walking to them, prompting Mimi and Yolei to get up. Sora stops right in front of Yolei. _Do you remember what I said when you got the Digi-egg of Love? The more you do to help your Digimon partner, the closer the two of you become.

**Yolei: **And that's a friendship we'll both carry forever.

**Sora: **Exactly. And right now, Hawkmon needs your help; he needs you to fight with him. You don't want to lose his friendship do you?

**Yolei: **Of course not.

**Leomon: **Yolei, we Digimon do not fight because we want to, but rather because it's necessary. The Digimon Emperor has caused nothing but pain suffering everywhere he goes. Innocent Digimon are being destroyed and enslaved for no reason.

**Biyomon: **If we don't fight back Yolei, then the Digimon Emperor will take over the Digital World.

**Mimi: **That's something us older kids learned too. We fight because we have to. We don't want to see any more innocent lives be lost. You saw what the Digimon Emperor did to those poor baby Digimon, didn't you?

_The horrific images of Ken killing Punimon and Yuramon plays in Yolei's mind. It sickens Yolei to see them suffer like when they've done absolutely nothing to deserve this._

**Sora: **You're a good person Yolei and you were just trying to protect Hawkmon. But you also have to think about the people you love, especially your family.

**Yolei: **Well…my siblings and I don't get along very well and I am a little annoyed I don't get much attention when I'm around them but…I still care about them…and I don't want to see them get hurt.

**Mimi: **Exactly. Which is why you have to fight; what if Ken decides to invade the human world? If he does, then you'll lose everything.

_Yolei remained quiet as she let their words sink in and looks up with an expression of epiphany._

**Yolei: **_"They're right. Hawkmon did what he did yesterday to save me. If the positions were switched then I know I'd do anything to protect him. And it's not just Hawkmon…Davis, Tai, Cody, TK, Kari, Sora, Mimi, my brothers, sisters, parents and all of my other friends…I care about all of them and I want to protect them, especially those poor Baby Digimon that are getting the whipping of a lifetime."_

_She smiles and lets a tear of joy stream down her face as she finally begins to understand it all._

**Yolei: **Mimi…Sora…Hawkmon…I'm sorry everyone…I was just being a fool…

**Sora: **Hey, it's okay; us older kids were all fools when we started out.

**Mimi: **We know you're trying your best to do your part Yolei; just remember that we're a team. And if you ever have any doubts, feel free to talk to me and Sora about it.

**Sora: **Yeah; we'll both be happy to lend you any help, Yolei.

_Yolei smiles gratefully at her two friends and then she gives Mimi a big sisterly hug to which she reciprocates it. Yolei pulls away and bends down to Hawkmon's level._

**Yolei: **Hawkmon, I'm sorry I've been holding you back lately. I'm not gonna keep running from fighting anymore.

**Hawkmon: **There's no need for apologies. I understand you were just trying to protect me from harm, just as I would do with you._ Yolei brings Hawkmon in for a really tight hug, causing him to cringe in pain. Everyone smiles at the moment, even Leomon._

**Leomon: **Well, now that we've settled this issue, what's say we go free the Primary village.

_Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Yolei and Hawkmon all nod in agreement. As they walk back to the others, Palmon turns to Mimi._

**Palmon: **Mimi.

**Mimi: **Yes, Palmon.

**Palmon: **I heard everything you were saying with Yolei and I just want to tell you I'm not upset about that whole princess thing anymore.

**Mimi: **Are you sure? Even though I caused you to be heartbroken back there.

**Palmon: **Of course I'm sure. I mean, sure I was an emotional wreck after you threw me in jail with the others and basically said a really hurtful but in the end you came back and that made me really happy. And I want you to know that no matter what silly things you do I'll never abandon you; you mean just as much to me as Yolei does to Hawkmon.

_Mimi eyes glisten and she smiles gratefully at her partner for her words._

**Mimi: **Palmon…thank you…

* * *

_Scenes shift back to the cliffside where Tai, Davis and the rest of the gang are anxiously waiting for the girls and Leomon to come back._

**Tai: **I wonder if they've gotten through to Yolei yet.

**Matt: **Have faith; this is Mimi we're talking about after all. She went through the same situation as Yolei and look how she turned out.

**Joe: **Plus, it's hard not to be happy when Mimi's in a good mood.

**Gomamon: **You can say that again.

**Davis: **Yeah, but they need to hurry. _He turns to Ken who's continuing to whip the Baby Digimon. _I can tell Ken is just about ready to destroy another Digimon if we just stand here and do nothing.

**Pixiemon: **Patience is a virtue. It's another, quality of a warrior.

**Cody: **_Cody looks at Pixiemon in slight awe. _Pixiemon, I'm amazed as to how you could remain calm after what we just witnessed.

**Pixiemon: **Believe me, underneath my cool and handsome exterior I'm angered by what the Digimon Emperor has done but we all can't let our emotions cloud our judgement and do mistakes that will lead to horrible consequences. Life itself is a test, especially when you suffer the pain of loss.

**Cody: **_Cody looks down, as he remembers something from his past. _Yeah, I already figured that out a long time ago.

_Before the others could ask what Cody meant by that, they see some figures approach them._

**Tentomon: **Look! Sora and the others are back!

_Mimi waves at them with a bright smile._

**Mimi: **Hey, sorry if we took so long!

**Kari: **That's fine, we knew you'd come back sooner or later.

**Izzy: **So have you calmed down Yolei?

**Yolei: **_Yolei nods. _Yeah, and I'm sorry for the way I've been acting everyone. I was just being a real moron. I now realize that there are fights that I can't avoid no matter how hard I try because they're necessary. I'll fight to free the Digimon who are being tormented by the Digimon Emperor and to protect all our friends and family. If I don't do this, then I'll lose it all.

_The Digi-destined smile at Yolei's resolve, especially Pixiemon who's quite impressed with her this time._

**Gatomon: **Don't push yourself too much Yolei.

**Yolei: **I've made my choice. _She stands firm and determined and Pixiemon flies up in front of her._

**Pixiemon: **Now that's more like it. This is the kind of spirit and determination that will make you a true Digi-destined.

**Yolei: **_Yolei rubs her head sheepishly while blushing. _Wow, thank you for the compliment Pixiemon.

**Davis: **Welcome back. _Davis turns to Tai. _Now that we've got that out of the way, how 'bout we get that plan of ours underway.

**Tai: **I couldn't agree more. _They both turn to Agumon and Veemon. _You guys up for it?

**Agumon & Veemon: **Yeah!

_Yolei energetically pumps her fist in the air._

**Yolei: **Then what're we waiting for! Let's go, go, GO! _Sora has her hands on her hips and Mimi crosses her arms, happy to see the old Yolei back._

**Sora: **That's the spirit Yolei!

_Matt whispers into Mimi's ear._

**Matt: **You know, Yolei reminds of a certain someone in this group. Hmm? _The tone in Matt's voice causes Mimi to blush turn away a bit._

**Mimi: **I have no idea what you mean?

* * *

_A Botamon collapses from exhaustion and Ken walks up to it in anger._

**Digimon Emperor: **Another piece of trash lying on job. You're also worthless to me! _Ken holds up his whip and prepares to kill the poor defenceless digimon._

_Luckily, he is stopped in the nick of time when a fiery lion shaped face and a thunderbolt roars through the air, prompting him to jump back to avoid getting hit. He looks around in rage._

**Digimon Emperor: **Who dares attack me! Show yourself cowards!

_Leomon and Elecmon jump down and get into battle stances. Ken gives a look of annoyance, mostly at the sight of Leomon._

**Digimon Emperor: **You!? Why must you always stand in my way you wretched furball!

**Leomon: **So that I can stop the scum of the Digi-world ruining the lives of innocent Digimon!

**Elecmon: **You're through terrorising the village and my babies Digimon Emperor!

**Digimon Emperor: **Ha! Don't make me laugh! _He motions to the Ultimate Digimon behind him. _Look behind you! I have a full battalion of Ultimate Digimon at my command! What could weaklings like you possibly hope to accomplish by coming here!?

**Elecmon: **We brought a couple of friends who want to have a piece of you!

_Ken looks around to see the Digi-destined beginning to surround him. The original Digimon have Digivolved to their champion level forms and one by one they have the Digimon Emperor and his guards completely surrounded. The Digi-destined are riding them and soon get on the ground. Ken merely snickers, feeling unthreatened._

**Digimon Emperor: **Well, if it isn't the Digi-destined. I had a feeling you would come here to free these worthless sacks of data.

**Tai: **This ends now Ken!

**Davis: **Yeah, you're through!

**Yolei: **This time you've gone too far Ken! How could you torture these little Digimon!? They've done nothing to you, yet you kill them just for the fun of it!

**Digimon Emperor: **Digimon are nothing but data and like all data they have only one programming: to obey their master. I am their master and if they don't do exactly what I say, then I will enjoy ripping them apart and deleting them like the trash they are. _The demented emperor gives of a maniacally twisted laugh, sickening the Digi-destined._

**Sora: **You're nothing but a sick and twisted freak!

**Cody: **Digimon are living beings Ken! They aren't some toys for a sick game such as yours!

**Mimi: **You're no emperor! You're a bully and a clown! _Ken gives an annoyed expression._

**Digimon Emperor: **What!?

**Joe: **Uh…Mimi, cool it. I don't think now is the right time to make him angry.

****Digimon Emperor**: **You would do well to listen to your friend. You Digi-fools don't stand a chance against me now! Look around you. _He motions to his 6 Ultimate level Digimon. _I've got more Ultimate level Digimon than ever at my command! What could you possibly hope to accomplish with that pathetic armour Digivolution, especially since your Digimon are gonna de-digivolve in a couple of seconds.

_Tai and Davis merely grin; happy to see that he's letting his guard down, just as they expected._

**Tai: **That's what you think, pal!?

**Matt: **We've got a little surprise and it's gonna blow you away!

**Tai: **Alright, Digi-destined it's time! Let's bust out our Crests and get ready for battle!

**Digi-destined: **Yeah!

_Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK and Kari all get out their respective Crests with looks of determination. Every one of them glows and release multi-coloured pillars of light. Ken and his slaves groan and shield eyes while Leomon, Elecmon and Pixiemon look on with blank expressions._

**Pixiemon: **Now it begins.

* * *

**Brave Heart**

_**"****Digimon!" **_

_Tai's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid orange. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through his tag and the Crest of Courage spirals into the air. The Crest of Courage stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Greymon his newfound strength._

**Greymon: **Greymon Digivolve to…

_Greymon's left arm turns into a large metal claw, his brown head plate became covered in armour. He sprouts bluish-purple wings and two armour plates cover his chest as well. After gaining his armour he roars._

MetalGreymon! RAA!

**(-)**

* * *

_**"**_**Digimon!" **__

_Matt's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid blue. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through his tag and the Crest of Friendship spirals into the air. The Crest of Friendship stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Garurumon his newfound strength._

**Garurumon:** Garurumon Digivolve to…

_Garurumon stands upright and gets an anthropomorphic build. A wears a belt across his waist and it goes across his upper body. He gains a glove with gold brass knuckles. The belt connects to his blue jeans and he gains spiky knee guards along with a few bandages. He punches the air with his other arm, releasing energy. He also gains a few earrings and does a couple of spin kicks._

WereGarurumon! _He howls._

**(-)**

* * *

_**"**_**Digimon!" **__

_Izzy's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid purple. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through his tag and the Crest of Knowledge spirals into the air. The Crest of Knowledge stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Kabuterimon strength._

**Kabuterimon:** Kabuterimon Digivolve to…

_Kabuterimon grew 1.5 times larger. His horn changes into a larger shape, his arm drastically change red and become much thicker, as does the rest of his body. His wings combine, creating a large shell on his back. He turns and reveals himself._

MegaKabuterimon!

**(-)**

* * *

_**"****Digimon!"**_

_Joe's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid silver. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through the tag and the Crest of Reliability spirals into the air. The Crest of Reliability stops and explodes, beaming a light down the Digi-zone and gives Ikkakumon strength._

**Ikkakumon:** Ikkakumon Digivolve to…

_Ikkakumon is engulfed in a torrent of water that turns into a vortex. He emerges as an orange/grey walrus with a large, spiky green shell and a horn. Thor's hammer instantly materialises in roaring thunder and he grabs it before giving it a good swing and getting into a battle stance._

Zudomon!

**(-)**

* * *

_**"****_Digimon!"_ **_

_TK's D3 vibrates rapidly and the white parts turn solid yellow. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through his tag and the Crest of Hope spirals into the air. The Crest of Hope stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Angemon strength._

**Angemon: **Angemon Digivolve to…

_Angemon's angelic feathers spread out from his wings and surround him, encasing him in a bright light in the shape of some sort of egg. He emerges with 8-shining silver wings. His body solidifies and he gains new garments/armour. He gains a gold sash that form near his ankle. A beam shield forms on his left arm and he draws out his purple blade of light, Excalibur in the air. A purple helmet covering half of his face is formed and he slices the air with his blade._

MagnaAngemon!

**(-)**

* * *

_**"**_**Digimon!" **__

_Sora's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid red. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through her tag and the Crest of Love spirals into the air. __The Crest of Love stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Birdramon strength._

**Birdramon: **Birdramon Digivolve to…

_Birdramon is engulfed in flames and out comes her new face. Her left wing is engulfed in flames and transforms into an arm, the same goes for her right wing. She sprouts 2 enormous wings and stands on two legs, ready for a fight._

Garudamon!

**(-)**

* * *

_**"**_**Digimon!" **__

_Mimi's Digivice vibrates rapidly and turns solid green. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through her tag and the Crest of Sincerity spirals into the air._ _The Crest of Sincerity stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Togemon strength._

**Togemon:** Togemon Digivolve to…

_Light blasts out from her eyes and a huge rose blooms from her hair, releasing millions of petals that occasionally cause fireworks. The rose sprouts and releases a fairy wearing a pink flower dress, 4 leaf wings and 2 green boots. She dances about before preparing for battle._

Lillymon!

**(-)**

* * *

_**"**_**Digimon!" **__

_Kari's D3 vibrates rapidly and the white parts turn solid pink. It shoots a beam of light that blasts through her tag and the Crest of Light spirals into the air. The Crest of Light stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives Gatomon strength._

**Gatomon: **Gatomon Digivolve to…

_Gatomon transforms into a beautiful blonde haired women. She loses her tail and her paws become human hands and feet. Her gloves come off and new ones attach to her along with a scarf. The rest of her garments appear and a winged helmet covers her eyes and 8 large wings appear on her back._

Angewomon!

**(-)**

* * *

_The light subsides and Ken becomes horrified to see MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Lillymon, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon surrounding him on all side._

**MetalGreymon: **It's good to be back.

**WereGarurumon: **And we're not crying wolf, Ken.

**Lillymon: **I've really missed this.

**Digimon Emperor: **Impossible! They Digivolved…to Ultimate…! My control spires should be preventing you from Digivolving, how did you do it!?

**TK: **Let's just say we got help from a friend of ours!

**Kari: **This time, there's no escape Ken!

****Digimon Emperor**: **_Ken reassumes his confident grin. _Hmph, it matters not. Even if you've digivolved your Digimon to Ultimate level they're still no match for me. And since you all just cheated you must all be disqualified from my game! _He stretches out his whip and signals his slaves to attack. Davis, Yolei and Cody step up._

**Davis: **Yolei, Cody let's get in on this!

**Yolei & Cody: **Right!

* * *

**Digi-Armour Energize (Split screen)**

_The 3 D-terminals all extend._

**Davis, Yolei & Cody: **Digi-Armour Energize!

_The Digi-eggs of Friendship, Sincerity and Reliability all come out of the D-terminals._

* * *

**Armour Digivolution (Split screen)**

**Veemon: **Veemon…!

**Hawkmon: **Hawkmon…!

**Armadillomon: **Armadillomon…!

Armour Digivolve to…!

_Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon fuse with their respective Digi-eggs and are engulfed by different elemental rings that all take shape as images of the Digimon and digivolutions corresponding with each eggs appear. One by one, their respective limbs appear and they all get ready for battle._

Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship! RAA!

Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!

Submarimon, the Guardian of Reliability! I used to say Guardian of the Seas but I think this makes more sense

_**…**_

* * *

_Raidramon, Shurimon and Submarimon stand together with the Ultimate level Digimon and face their opponents. Tai gives the only logical order._

**Tai: **ATTACK!

_MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Lillymon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Raidramon, Shurimon and Submarimon jump up and attack along with Leomon and Pixiemon._

**Davis: **Come on, gang, let's evacuate all these Digimon!

**Elecmon: **I will help you with that! Follow me! _The kids and Elecmon scatter to save all the Digimon._

**Digimon Emperor: **Crush every single one of them!

_Gigadramon, Parrotmon, Giromon, Monzaemon, MetalTyrannomon and SkullMeramon roar and attack as well. A furious battle now takes place in Primary Village. _

* * *

_MetalGreymon and MetalTyrannomon are the first to duke it out._

**MetalTyrannomon: **Giga Blaster II! _MetalTyrannomon blasts 2 shark shaped torpedoes from his right arm._

**MetalGreymon: **Giga Blaster! _MetalGreymon opens up his chest and blasts 2 shark shaped missiles._

**Raidramon: **Thunder Blast!

_Raidramon blasts out a lightning bolt from his horn and it fuses with MetalGreymon's missiles. MetalTyrannomon's attack isn't called Giga Blaster 2 for nothing. It's more powerful than a normal one but thanks to Raidramon the missiles are evenly matched. They collide and explode. One of MetalGreymon's missiles blast through the smoke and make a direct hit, exploding and sending MetalTyrannomon back. However, when the smoke clears its clear this Cyborg dinosaur would be quite the challenge. Raidramon lands next to his friend._

**Raidramon: **Get ready, MetalGreymon; this is gonna be tougher than we fought.

**MetalGreymon: **I know, but one way or another I'll come out on top again! _MetalGreymon thinks back to how he defeated Tyrannomon and DarkTyrannomon with ease._

_MetalTyrannomon roars and the two Cyborg dinosaurs charge forward. MetalGreymon tries to slice his with his metal claw but it's barely evaded. MetalTyrannomon tries to pierce him with his claws but MetalGreymon grabs it in time and now their other claws have clashed. The both of them are ferociously growling and clenching their teeth's as they're pushing back with all their strength and it looks like they have equal power. Raidramon runs up MetalGreymon and leaps off._

**Raidramon: **Electric Bite! _Raidramon's teeth surge with electricity and bites onto his enemy's neck in an attempt to subdue him. MetalTyrannomon cringes from the electricity and the bite but manages to keep fighting._

* * *

_WereGarurumon charges forward to SkullMeramon and vice versa. The werewolf jumps up and makes his move._

**WereGarurumon: **Garuru Kick! _WereGarurumon launches a crescent moon kick aimed straight at his opponent._

**SkullMeramon: **Heat Chain. _SkullMeramon whips his chains and knocks the attack away so WereGarurumon tries a different attack._

**WereGarurumon: **Wolf Claw! _His claws glow and he attempts to slash SkullMerramon but the Fire Digimon stops the attack by grappling his hands onto his claws and now they're both having a wrestling match. WereGarurumon feels his hands flaring up with pain. "Grr! The heat he's giving off, it's making my claws burn!"_

**SkullMeramon: **How's your hand feel!? _SkullMeramon headbutts WereGarurumon who roars in pain as he is blown back. _Metal Fireball!

_He blasts out an extremely powerful stream of blue flames at his downed opponent but MegaKabuterimon isn't gonna let that happen._

**MegaKabuterimon: **Horn Buster! _MegaKabuterimon blasts out an electrical energy beam from his giant horn and it stops the flames. _Horn Buster!

_This time the giant bug electrifies his horn and blasts through the smoke. He rams into the flame man and knocks him away before landing next to WereGarurumon._

**MegaKabuterimon: **You okay? _WereGarurumon gets and shakes his head before focusing on his opponent._

**WereGarurumon: **I'm fine. Thanks for the save!

**MegaKabuterimon: **We're gonna need to double team him, when he uses that attack of his I'll block it with my shell. When I give the signal, aim for the Spiral.

**WereGarurumon: **Gotcha! _WereGarurumon runs forward and MegaKabuterimon flies._

* * *

_Zudomon and Submarimon battle with Parrotmon and Angewomon provides them aerial support. Luckily, Submarimon isn't limited to just fighting underwater and is able to fight in the air as well. his propellers have also allowed him to take flight as well._

**Zudomon: **Vulcan's Hammer! _Zudomon brings up his electrified hammer._

**Parrotmon: **Mjölnir Thunder! _Parrotmon blasts off at mach speed and electrifies his claws._

_Both attacks collide and the two Ultimate level Digimon are blown back._

**Angewomon: **Celestial Arrow! _Angewomon shoots an arrow of light but Parrotmon easily dodges it._

**Submarimon: **Submarine Attack! _Submarimon blasts out a barrage of water bullets from his drill but Parrotmon continuously flies to left to dodge them all. The ancient bird gets in close._

**Parrotmon: **Sonic Destroyer! _Parrotmon blasts out a powerful lightning bolt from his antennas and electrocutes Submarimon. The Guardian of Reliability shouts in pain and gets blown back. Angewomon flies in to help her friend._

**Angewomon: **Submarimon! Divine Kick! _Angewomon right leg glows and she attempts to give horizontal kick but Parrotmon swiftly evades her again by flying up and charging up for another attack._

**Parrotmon: **Sonic Destroyer! _He blasts out another lightning bolt and makes a direct hit. Angewomon screams in pain and gets sent flying down, luckily she was in Zudomon's path so he manages to catch her._

**Zudomon: **Are you alright?

**Angewomon: **Yes, thank you. _Submarimon floats in front of them and glares at Parrotmon. _What about you Submarimon?

**Submarimon: **I'm fine, but he's tough. I don't suppose this parrot would be willing to negotiate if we gave him a cracker?

**Zudomon: **I doubt it. With that Dark Spiral, I'd say all negotiations are off the table!

**Angewomon: **Then we're gonna have to fight smart! Come on, boys! _She flies forward._

**Submarimon & Zudomon: **Yes ma'am! _The both of them go forth too._

* * *

_Garudamon and MagnaAngemon are in aerial combat with Gigadramon. Leomon rides on the Digimon of Love to provide some extra support._

**Gigadramon: **Genocide Attack! _The dark dragon blasts out countless organic missiles. Garudamon evades them and MagnaAngemon slices some of them to pieces._

**Leomon: **_Leomon makes his move and jumps up. _Fist of the Beast King! _He blasts out a lion shaped energy blast. It manages to push Gigadramon but he took no damage. Gigadramon flies up and knocks Leomon away with his tail. Garudamon manages to catch him._

**MagnaAngemon: **Excali-burst! _MagnaAngemon slices the air and launches an energy wave but Gigadramon's snake like body allowed him to dodge with ease._

**Garudamon: **Phoenix Claw!

**Gigadramon: **Evil Claw! _The both of them bring out their claws and collide. The resulting explosion pushes them both back. MagnaAngemon, Garudamon and Leomon glare at their opponent._

**Garudamon: **He's strong!

**MagnaAngemon: **He's fast too! I can't seem to land a hit.

**Leomon: **I can halt his movement but I need the two of you to bring me in close!

**MagnaAngemon: **Garudamon, I'll keep him distracted and then you Leomon make your move when I give the signal.

**Garudamon: **Got it!

* * *

_Pixiemon and Shurimon do battle with Giromon. This Digimon may be small but he's as powerful as Pixiemon and that's saying something. Giromon is launching multiple slices at Pixiemon who's parrying them all with his spear. Shurimon stretches out his legs and jumps high in the air._

**Shurimon: **Double Star! _Shurimon extends his arms and spins his shurikens. Giromon turns and flies up in time to avoid being hit._

**Giromon: **Spinning Mine! _Giromon launches his grenade at Shurimon who brings out the large shuriken on his back to deflect it as it explodes in his face. He launches another grenade at Pixiemon who counters it with his own bomb._

**Pixiemon: **Pit Bomb!

_Pixiemon whacks his spear and sends an evil looking bomb that meets the grenade, causing both of them to explode. Shurimon goes higher and is now parrying Giromon's attacks. Eventually, Giromon manages to land a hit on Shurimon's leg joint, causing the samurai to cringe in pain. Giromon smirks and launches a close range Spinning Mine that explodes right in front of Shurimon. He shouts in pain as he is sent falling to the ground._

**Pixiemon: **Oh no! Shurimon! _He glares at Giromon who attacks him with his chainsaw again._

* * *

_Lillymon is duking it out with Monzaemon all by herself._

**Monzaemon: **Hearts Attack! _Monzaemon crosses his arms before extending them to release pink hearts at Lillymon. Luckily, the flower fairy's small size allowed her to weave and dodge her way through the hearts. She then delivers a spin kick to Monzaemon's face and then vertically flips to deliver another one to the chin. He grunts in pain and steps back a little while holding his cheek. _

**Lillymon: **Hey Monzaemon, you really wanna go a second round with me?! _Lillymon merely smirks with her hands behind her back as she remembers the events in Toy Town. It was the first time she digivolved to Togemon and despite being a Champion level she was able to defeat Monzaemon and free him from the Black Gear controlling him despite being an Ultimate level. _Because, I promise it'll be worse this time; I could beat you with my hands behind my back!

_Monzaemon growls at this insult and gets physical._

**Monzaemon: **Boom-Bear Punch! _He takes a swing at Lillymon who swiftly evades it. Monzaemon is now launching multiple swings but no matter how hard he tries, Lillymon easily avoids them due to her small size and speed. Lillymon gives a quick kick in the back and bounces off. She mockingly laughs and gives of a cocky grin._

**Lillymon: **Whoopsie, daisy! You'll have to be much quicker than that Monzaemon! _Monzaemon growls at Lillymon for her arrogance, intent on taking her down for his master, the Digimon Emperor._

* * *

_Multiple explosions occur all around the village and a lot of giant blocks are getting knocked about. Ken snickers as he watches the battle go on, thinking he's won._

**Digimon Emperor: **Look at the poor fools, risking their lives to protect computer data, it makes me laugh. They don't stand a chance against my platoon of Ultimate Level Digimon. After these Digimon are dealt with I'll retrieve the Baby Digimon they're working so hard to evacuate. _He maniacally laughs and Wormmon watches his partner in concern._

* * *

_The Digi-destined and Elecmon continue directing the baby digimon to safety that're all hopping like crazy to escape. The kids are making sure they stay together and motion them out._

**Kari: **That's it everyone keep moving!

**Elecmon: **You're all almost out of here my babies!

_Mimi turns to notice that Lillymon is getting too overconfident and is circling around Monzaemon while mocking him as he tries to land a punch._

**Lillymon: **Yoo-hoo! I'm right here big boy!

**Mimi: **Lillymon! _Lillymon turns to Mimi who has a serious expression. _I know you're happy to be at Ultimate level again but can you keep in mind that we have a job to do!

_Lillymon gasps in realization over her arrogance and gets embarrassed when she remembers what's at stake._

**Lillymon: **Uh…right, sorry! _She turns to Monzaemon with a serious expression. _I guess I better end this now! _Lillymon dodges another punch and prepares to attack with her flower gun. _Flower-

**Parrotmon: **Sonic Destroyer! _Just as Lillymon was about to attack Parrotmon blasts out another lightning bolt from his antenna at Angewomon who closes up her wings to form a shield that protects deflects the attack. Unfortunately, it's deflected at Lillymon much to her horror._

**Angewomon: **Lillymon, look out!

**Lillymon: **Huh? _Lillymon turns to see the attack coming but had no time to dodge the attack and ends up getting electrocuted, causing her to scream in pain._

**Mimi: **Lillymon!

_Lillymon groans in pain, feeling the electrocution paralyze. Monzaemon takes the chance to get revenge for the insults._

**Monzaemon: **Bang Bear Punch!

_He delivers a powerful punch that makes a direct hit and send Lillymon flying and screaming in pain. She crashes into a couple of trees and is now lying on the ground with her head against the broken tree. She lifts herself up holding her forehead and squinting her eyes open._

**Lillymon: **Ow…that hurt…

_She gasps when she notices Monzaemon is dropping down from the air with his body spread out. The giant teddy bear body slams the flower fairy, causing her to scream in anguish. Monzaemon gets up and proceeds to ram both his fists into Lillymon. Despite the damage she's taken Lillymon manages to grab both of Monzaemon's paws with her bare hands and is using every bit of strength she has to push back and prevent herself from getting crushed but it's not going well._

**Lillymon: **I have to admit, this isn't a very attractive sight of you Monzaemon!

_The puppet Digimon's eyes glow red and Lillymon gasps when she realizes what's coming. Monzaemon blasts out lasers from his eyes that engulf Lillymon. The Digimon of Sincerity is now paying for her earlier arrogance by screaming in agony and Monzaemon pushes her arms back, making her screams louder._

* * *

**Mimi: **Oh no, Lillymon!

**Tai: **She's getting pulverised! By a giant teddy bear!

**Matt: **WereGarurumon, she needs help!

* * *

**WereGarurumon: **I'm a little busy right now Matt! _WereGarurumon and MegaKabuterimon are doing their best to keep clear of SkullMeramon's Heat Chain._

* * *

_MetalGreymon is using his metal claw and his legs too parry all of MetalTyrannomon attacks but eventually the possessed Cyborg dinosaur blasts a laser from his left arm that blows MetalGreymon back growling in pain. The Digimon of Courage plants his feet firmly in the ground and stays standing. He grits his teeth and glares at his rival._

* * *

_Pixiemon and Giromon continue battling it out in the air with both of them slicing away at each other. Giromon explodes a grenade right in front of the small pixie, blowing him back but he manages to stay in the air and glares at his smirking opponent. _

* * *

_Yolei turns to Shurimon who's getting up from the ground. Her expression turns serious, not wanting Mimi to lose her partner just as he almost lost hers yesterday._

**Yolei: **Shurimon! _Shurimon gets up and turns to his partner. _Lillymon's in trouble, you've gotta help her out! _The Samurai turns to see Lillymon still screaming, engulfed in Monzaemon's laser and has reached her breaking point._

**Shurimon: **I'm on it! _Shurimon springs into action and gets within range. _Let's hope I'm in time! Double Star! _He gets out the large shuriken on his back and gives it a good toss. _

* * *

_Just as Monzaemon was about to finish off the flower fairy, the shuriken spins by and grazes his arms while cutting off the laser. Monzaemon yelps in pain and staggers back while looking at his paws. Shurimon lands right next to Lillymon and turns to her._

**Shurimon: **Are you alright? _Lillymon is quite bruised but manages to open up her eyes while clutching her stomach and groaning._

**Lillymon: **Ugh…yeah, I'm fine. _She forces on a smile. _Thanks a lot for the assist Shurimon. _She cringes in pain for a bit. _How embarrassing, I almost got beaten by a teddy bear, and he's not even the toughest teddy bear.

**Shurimon: **Well that's what happens when you let your guard down._ This remark annoys Lillymon._

**Lillymon: **Sure, rub it in! _They see Monzaemon get up and he's angry. Shurimon is confused when he notices that there's no Dark Spiral on him._

**Shurimon: **Can you still fight? _Lillymon gets back up and prepares herself._

**Lillymon: **I think so.

**Shurimon: **I don't understand, I can't see a Dark Spiral on him, so why's he fighting us?

**Lillymon: **The last time I fought Monzaemon, the black gear was stuffed inside his body. Ken must've done the same with Dark Spiral like he did with Digitamamon.

**Shurimon: **Then I'll have to do the same thing I did back then. _He crosses both his limbs._

**Lillymon: **In that case, I'll stop his movements and then you destroy the spiral.

_Monzaemon jumps up and extends his body._

**Monzaemon: **Hearts Attack! _He unleashes another flurry of pink hearts, prompting Shurimon to jump up and lands at the front._

* * *

**Let's kick it on**

**Shurimon: **Ninja Wind! _Shurimon spins and creates a leaf shrouded tornado that tears the hearts to pieces as well as covering him and Lillymon. When Monzaemon lands just as the tornado clears up he's confused when he notices the both of them have disappeared._

**Lillymon: **Up here big boy! _Monzaemon looks up to see that both of them are high in the air. _Flower Cannon! _Lillymon opens up her flower gun and unleashes a green shot of energy that engulfs Monzaemon. He screams in pain and is completely paralyzed._

**Shurimon: **Now for the Dark Spiral! Double Star! _Shurimon stretches out his arms and the 2 shurikens tear right through Monzaemon's stomach. Inside the body of stuffed wool is the Dark Spiral. The shurikens completely rip it to shreds. The pieces of the spiral come out of his belly along with the shuriken, causing the bear to tumble down into unconsciousness._

_Mimi and Yolei exclaim with glee and hold out both their fingers_

* * *

**Yolei & Mimi: **Alright! Perfecto! _They look at each other and laugh, realizing they said the same thing. Ken on the other hand is a different story._

* * *

**Digimon Emperor: **What!?

* * *

**Tai: **_The Digi-destined have just about finished evacuating all the little Digimon. _Alright, guys, now finish them off!

* * *

**MagnaAngemon: **Gate of Destiny! _MagnaAngemon traces his circle of light and the gate appears. It opens up and releases a rainbow coloured energy beam that engulfs scores a direct hit on Gigadramon in the stomach. The Dark Dragon roars in pain and is covered in smoke. _Now!

_Garudamon and Leomon go above the smoke. Leomon jumps off Garudamon and she gets ready to attack._

**Garudamon: **Wing Blade! _Garudamon is surrounded in a fiery aura and blasts out a flaming bird. Gigadramon is engulfed in it, giving Leomon a chance to strike. He roars and brings out his sword which he uses to slice the dark spiral on his arm, causing it to crack. MagnaAngemon flies up and completely breaks it off with his blade. Gigadramon drops down to the ground, causing TK and Sora to give triumphant expression._

**TK: **Way to go MagnaAngemon!

**Sora: **Nice one Garudamon!

* * *

_Giromon prepares to deliver one final slash with his chainsaw but Pixiemon skilfully spins his spear and knocks away the chainsaw, much to Giromon's shock._

**Pixiemon: **You may have power, but you lack training and intelligence!

**Giromon: **A little smart aleck, huh?! Spinning Mine! _He throws his grenade but this time Pixiemon is ready. He creates a spherical barrier and sends it to the grenade, containing it and limiting the explosion. _

**Pixiemon: **And now for the finishing touches! _He whacks his spear and the barrier captures Giromon. The mischievous Digimon is unable to escape. _Pit Bomb!

_Pixiemon sends his bomb into the sphere and it explodes. Giromon is knocked unconscious and the dark spiral is broken off. Pixiemon flies up to check his condition._

**Pixiemon: **I guess I'm quite the bomb, aren't I.

* * *

**Parrotmon**: Sonic Destroyer! _Parrotmon blasts out another lightning bolt from his antenna this time Zudomon counters it. He holds up his hammer._

**Zudomon: **Electricity is nothing compared to my Hammer! Vulcan's Hammer! _He tosses his hammer like a boomerang and it completely absorbs the lightning bolt. Now Mjölnir is swirling with electricity and rams right into Parrotmon who is electrocuted and blown away._

**Angewomon: **Heaven's Charm! _Angewomon creates a deadly pink cross of light that engulfs Parrotmon. The ancient bird screams in pain, not only from the damage being dealt but also because the light is blinding him. She turns to Submarimon and Zudomon. _The Spiral! Now!

**Zudomon: **Submarimon, destroy that Dark Spiral! _Submarimon is in Zudomon's free hand and Zudomon tosses him like a baseball player._

**Submarimon: **Consider it done! _The submarine Digimon spin like tornado and blasts off towards the still blinded Parrotmon. He lands a direct hit on the Dark Spiral and completely rips it to shreds. Parrotmon falls down in unconsciousness._

**Cody: **You did it!

**Joe: **Yeah, you nailed it!

**Kari: **You showed him Angewomon!

* * *

_SkullMeramon kept swinging his chains at WereGarurumon and MegaKabuterimon. The werewolf kept kicking the chains away and eventually the giant bug grabs the chains, preventing SkullMeramon from moving but the flame man just smirks._

**SkullMeramon: **Metal Fireball! _He blasts out another blue stream of flame, prompting MegaKabuterimon to bend down and endure it using his shell. The Digimon of Knowledge yells out in pain as he still feels the burn._

**WereGarurumon: **MegaKabuterimon!

**MegaKabuterimon: **Don't…worry…I'm fine…! Aim for the Spiral, now!

_WereGarurumon nods and runs forward. He uses his impressive leg strength to leap into the air and get a clear shot at SkullMeramon._

**WereGarurumon: **Wolf Claw! _He unleashes an energy slash from his claws and it hits SkullMeramon's face, causing him to shout in pain and stagger back. The moment the flames clear, MegaKabuterimon attacks._

**MegaKabuterimon: **Horn Buster! _His horn flares up with electricity and he blasts off like a rocket. He rams into SkullMeramon and slams him into one of the toy blocks. The flame man is now stuck to the block and the digimon of Friendship and Knowledge deliver one final blow._

**WereGarurumon: **Garuru Kick! _He releases a crescent shaped energy slash._

**MegaKabuterimon: **Horn Buster! _He blasts out an electrical energy beam._

_Both attacks make contact with the Dark Spiral and completely destroy it, freeing SkullMeramon from Ken's control. _

**Matt: **Way to go!

**Izzy: **Prodigious MegaKabuterimon! Well done!

* * *

_Last but definitely not least are MetalGreymon and Raidramon. _

**MetalGreymon: **Mega Claw!

_MetalGreymon tries to slice the Dark Spiral off but MetalTyrannomon sidesteps and grabs the arm. He pulls it really hard, causing MetalGreymon to roar in pain. The virus Cyborg dinosaur then rams into his rival and knocks him to the ground. He puts his foot on his chest and begins pressing on it, causing MetalGreymon to roar in agony but luckily Raidramon is there to provide back up. He makes a dash which MetalTyrannomon notices._

**MetalTyrannomon: **Nuclear Laser!

_He blasts out energy shells from his right hand but Raidramon uses his impressive speed to sidestep and evade them. He leaps into the air an attack._

**Raidramon: **Thunder Blast!

_Raidramon's horn flares up with electricity and blasts it at MetalTyrannomon. Because metal conducts electricity, MetalTyrannomon is surrounded in electricity and he roars in pain. MetalGreymon quickly headbutts his opponent off him and gets back up. The Digimon of Courage spreads his wings and takes flight._

**MetalGreymon: **Giga Blaster! _He opens up his chest and blasts out his missiles. They both make contact and explode, causing MetalTyrannomon to roar in pain and the Dark Spiral to crack. _Now Raidramon, the Dark Spiral!

**Raidramon: **Blue Thunder! _He blasts out a bolt of electricity from his protuberances and they destroy the spiral. MetalTyrannomon drops down in unconsciousness._

**Tai: **We did it! Nice work you two!

**Davis: **Yeah, all the Digi-destined together! That's what I call the ultimate teamwork!

_**...**_

* * *

_Ken is unable to process what he's just witnessed. His squad of Ultimate level Digimon have just been beaten and now the Digi-destined are bigger threat with most of them being able to Digivolve to Ultimate Level._

**Digimon Emperor: **This can't be possible! This has got be cheating! How could they have won!?

_The Digi-destined all glare at Ken._

**Tai: **Give up, Ken! You've lost!

**Matt: **If I were you I'd be smart enough to surrender!

**Digimon Emperor: **HA! _Ken suddenly becomes overconfident again. _Have you forgotten I'm a genius? And geniuses always have back-up plans, like this one! _Ken reveals a couple of Baby Digimon next to him being used as hostages, horrifying the Digi-destined._

**Cody: **He's got hostages!

**Digimon Emperor: **Indeed, I do! _Ken's tone becomes sadistic._ I wonder what is should do with them. Should I whip them for the fun it, should I use as my foot pads or should I make them my slaves by placing Dark Rings on them? It's a tough choice.

**Joe: **Leave them out of this!

**Digimon Emperor: **No. Now, I order every single of you to leave the premises at once.

**TK: **You and what army!? We're not leaving until we kick you out of this village!

**Digimon Emperor: **If you don't leave, I'm going to keep doing this! _He lashes his whip out at a Botamon, causing it to yelp in pain. _And I'm going to keep doing this until they're destroyed. So either you all leave immediately or I continue dishing out more torture!

**Mimi: **Stop! Leave them alone you big clown!

**Digimon Emperor: **_He whips them again. _Anymore snide comments like that and they're gonna get it!

**MetalGreymon: **_MetalGreymon growls and opens up his chest. _Giga-!

**Tai: **No, don't! If you attack, MetalGreymon, you may end up destroying those Digimon!

**MetalGreymon: **So what do we do, Tai?!

**Davis: **We've gotta think of something!

_Wormmon pleasingly looks at his master._

**Wormmon: **Ken, maybe its best that we get outta here now! We've lost and they may come up with something sooner or later. _Ken turns to Wormmon in annoyance._

**Digimon Emperor: **Silence!

* * *

_(Split Screen) What Ken did next caused the Digi-destined and Digimon to gasp in disgust and horror. He outright whips his own partner, causing Wormmon too yelp in pain. The caterpillar like Digimon groans and is left with a whip mark on his back._

**Digimon Emperor **I told you never talk to me unless I talk with you! So keep your annoying mouth shut!

**Wormmon: **Yes…master…

**Sora: **How…how could you be so cruel!? Wormmon's supposed to be your partner!

**Izzy: **He'd take a hit for you Ken!

**Digimon Emperor: **My partner? Please, don't make me laugh! Wormmon is nothing but a worthless programme that's only useful for amusing me. Such as when he's in pain from when I do this! _He whips his own partner again and Wormmon is close to tears. _Besides, a scrawny little runt like this is unworthy to be called my partner!

**Mimi: **You're the worst person I've ever met!

**Yolei: **Wormmon is supposed to be your friend! Not someone you should use for sick entertainment.

**Tai: **You're nothing but a sick freak Ken!

**Digimon Emperor: **Don't call me that! My name is the Digimon Emperor!

**Elecmon: **Enough! _The Digimon Emperor looks up to see Elecmon on the air. _Super Thunder Strike!

_He blasts out a lightning bolt that shocks Ken and sends him to the ground. Elecmon lands protectively in front of his babies. He glares at the Emperor with hatred and vice versa._

**Elecmon: **You're no Emperor! You're a monster and I'll never let you near my babies ever again!

**Digimon Emperor: **You annoying little…! _He brings up his whip but before he had a chance to attack Leomon comes down from the air roaring and with his sword ready. He proceeds to stab Ken, prompting the corrupted Digi-destined to roll out of the way. Leomon glares at him after standing up._

**Leomon: **Only a pathetic coward would pick of weak, defenceless Digimon and use them as a hostage. If you were truly an Emperor you would fight me on your own instead of hiding behind your slaves.

**Digimon Emperor: **Silence!

_He lashes out his whip and hits Leomon's chest but unsurprisingly it has no effect. Leomon slices the whip in two and Ken backs away in fear. _

**Digimon Emperor: **Stay away from me! Devidramon! Get me out of here! _A Devidramon flies from the ground and creates wind that forces Elecmon and Leomon back. Ken and Wormmon quickly jump on. _You can have this village back if you want Digi-destined! I have no further use for it anyway! My ultimate plan will soon be underway!

**WereGarurumon: **What, an ultimate plan?

**Lillymon: **What do you mean by that?

**Digimon Emperor: **I have no reason to explain to any of you. All will be revealed soon. If you really want to find out my ultimate scheme, then come back to the Server Continent, unless you don't want to be destroyed because once this scheme is underway I'll be invincible!

**Tai: **Get real dude!

**Davis: **What he said!

**MetalGreymon: **That's what you said when you captured me and forced me to Dark Digivolve, which by the way you still owe me for!

**Raidramon: **And all you ever achieved when you captured MetalGreymon was humiliation at the hands of the both of us! Why should this be any different?

**Digimon Emperor: **_Ken merely snickers. _In due time you'll know, for now farewell Digi-fools, have fun playing with the kiddies. _He laughs and takes off with Devidramon but the Digi-destined aren't gonna have it._

**TK: **Hold it! Get back here!

**Davis: **You're not going anywhere!

_The run after but out of nowhere something huge appears from the ground, causing a big gust of wind that immobilises all the kids and digimon._

**Sora: **What is that!?

_They open their eyes to see the a giant rocky flying fortress in the vague shape of a shoe. Yolei, Kari, Shurimon and Angewomon recognise the shape from last night._

**Shurimon: **I've seen that before!

**Kari: **It's the Digimon Emperor's base!

_Ken gets inside with Devidramon and the moment it does the Base begins to take off. _

**Davis: **Don't let him get away!

**Tai: **We have to stop him!

**MetalGreymon: **Giga Blaster!

**WereGarurumon: **Wolf Claw!

**Garudamon: **Wing Blade!

**MegaKabuterimon: **Horn Buster!

**Zudomon:** Vulcan's Hammer!

**Lillymon:** Flower Cannon!

**Raidramon: **Thunder Blast!

**Shurimon: **Double Star!

**Submarimon: **Oxygen Torpedo!

**MagnaAngemon: **Gate of Destiny!

**Angewomon: **Celestial Arrow!

_Everyone of the Digimon launch their respective attacks and they all land a hit on the base but with no effect. All they did was either bounce off or create a cloud of smoke. Before more attacks could be launched, the base takes off at high speed, leaving Primary Village. The Digi-destined and Digimon could only grit their teeth as they see their enemy escape, Tai and Davis naturally being the most furious._

**Tai: **Darn! He escaped!

**Davis: **We almost had him!

**Leomon: **_Leomon growls in fury. _That coward!

**Cody: **He has no honour whatsoever!

**Sora: **Our attacks didn't even leave a scratch on that base!

**Izzy: **Then that means the only way to destroy the base would be to destroy right from the inside.

**Mimi: **You mean we'd have to go right in the belly of the beast.

**Yolei: **That doesn't sound very pleasant.

**Matt: **Leave him for now! _They all turn to Matt in surprise. _I'm as angry as all of you but we're just gonna have to wait for another chance! _TK nods in agreement with his brother's decision._

**TK: **Yeah, Matt's right. For now let's destroy these Control Spires and completely free the village.

**Kari: **Besides, look at those poor Baby Digimon. _They turn to the hundreds of Baby Digimon waiting by the cliff. All of them look tired, hungry and scared. _They've been through a lot and they need our help.

**Pixiemon: **Indeed, we mustn't act impulsively. For now let's save the Emperor for later.

**Tai: **Yeah, I guess you're right!

**Davis: **In that case, let's go on a control spire demolition derby! _Tai happily nods at his protégé._

**Tai: **I'm with you Davis! _They turn to the others. _Come on gang, let's get to work!

**Digi-destined: **Yeah!

* * *

_A couple of seconds later, the Digi-destined get to work and begin fixing up the village. The Digimon are destroying the Control Spire, the humans provide medical aid along with Elecmon and Angewomon and Pixiemon who're using their magic to heal the Baby Digimon wounds, including the slaves that were freed from Ken's control and the leaders giving out orders and directions. Joe's medical knowledge is also proving invaluable and the bigger Digimon use their strength to put the blocks back where they were. _

* * *

**MetalGreymon: **Giga Blaster! _MetalGreymon's missiles destroy dozens of Control Spires._

**Raidramon: **Thunder Blast! _Electricity spreads out from Raidramon's horn and destroys 50 of them._

**WereGarurumon: **Wolf Claw! _WereGarurumon launches and energy slash and takes out more of them._

**Garudamon: **Wing Blade! _The flaming bird is fired and destroys dozens of more._

**Shurimon: **Double Star! _Shurimon cuts down about 30 Control Spires_

**MegaKabuterimon: **Horn Buster! _MegaKabuterimon blasts out and electrical energy beam and it blasts 34 of them out of existence._

**Submarimon: **Oxygen Torpedo! _Submarimon launches a double water blast that takes out a couple more Control Spires._

**Zudomon:** Vulcan's Hammer! _Zudomon launches a thunderbolt and destroys a Control Spire. It tumbles down and destroys other Control Spires like a domino._

**Lillymon:** Flower Cannon! _Lillymon launches a couple of energy shot that destroys a couple more Control Spire._

**Angewomon: **Celestial Arrow! _Angewomon's arrow blasts through a lot of Control Spires._

**Leomon **Fist of the Beast King! _Leomon energy blast destroys some Control Spires as well._

**MagnaAngemon: **Gate of Destiny! _MagnaAngemon's gate opens up and sucks up the rubble and the remaining Control Spires._

* * *

_An hour later, the entire place is finally devoid of Control Spires. The Digi-destined gaze upon their work with satisfaction and happiness._

**Davis: **Well, that's that! This place is officially now a Control Spire free zone!

_A miraculous thing occurs. With Control Spires all but gone, colour starts to beautifully return to the village. What was darkened by Ken has now been fully healed and repaired. The blocks are back in their original positions, the sky is bright blue and the toys have returned to the trees, filling everyone with awe._

**Sora: **Look at village!

**TK: **Everything is returning to normal!

**Mimi: **How pretty! _Davis, Yolei and Cody are amazed with Primary Village's true form._

**Cody: **So this is what the village really looks like.

**Yolei: **It's beautiful!

**Davis: **Yeah, wish I had camera!

**Kari: **I'll solve that problem. _Kari takes a few pictures._

**Joe: **How did this happen?

**Pixiemon: **My guess is that the Control Spire's evil was what was corrupting and poisoning the village in the first place.

**Leomon: **With the Control Spires gone, the evil has diminished and the village has returned to its former state.

**Izzy: **That makes sense. Apocalymon and Dark Masters evil are what destroyed the village the first time so it's no surprise that destroying the Control Spires returned the village to normal.

_The Digimon all de-digivolve back to their rookie states and jump into their respective partner's arms. The kids all laugh and compliment their Digimon for a job well done. All the Baby Digimon hop down from the cliff and jump with joy while expressing their gratitude. The female members of the group can't help but swoon over their cuteness._

**Mimi: **How adorable!

**Elecmon: **They're expressing their thanks for saving the village!

**Yolei: **_Yolei picks up a Botamon and can't help but rub her face against it. _So soft! It's such a little cream puff!

**Mimi: **Yolei. _She turns to Mimi. _Now do you understand what we're fighting for?

_She turns to the others who're playing with all the Baby Digimon and some of them holding them in their arms. Yolei can't help but smile at the happy faces she's witnessing and wonders what would've happened if she didn't help. She turns back to Mimi and nods._

**Yolei: **Yeah, I do.

_From the sky, Digi-eggs drop like they did after defeating Apocalymon, much to everyone's delight._

**Everyone: **Wow!

**Izzy: **Prodigious!

**Davis: **Whoa! What're those!?

**TK: **It's raining Digi-eggs!

**Elecmon: **The departing of evil from primary village has brought back my precious Digi-eggs. _Elecmon runs up to one of the eggs and gently picks them up._

**Cody: **It's hard to believe you have to look after this many Digi-eggs Elecmon. It must be awfully hard work.

**Elecmon: **_Elecmon turns to Cody with a smile. _True, but it's no big deal. I've been the protector of this village for thousands of years. Plus, seeing the happy faces of my babies makes this job worth it.

**Kari: **I agree.

**Matt: **Yeah, me too. _Davis steps up with a stupid joke._

**Davis: **Hey, maybe we could make an omelette out of some of these eggs. _Elecmon starts hoping around like a maniac, yelling at Davis._

**Elecmon: **WHAT!? AN OMELETTE!? Are you crazy!? The future of the Digi-world depends on these eggs! Do you realize how close we'd be to extinction without them!?

_Davis motions him to calm down._

**Davis: **Calm down! I was just joking around!

_Elecmon doesn't let up and continues letting Davis have it while the Digi-destined, digimon, Leomon and Pixiemon give off strange annoyed expressions._

**Elecmon: **If you thought I was angry with the Digimon Emperor, wait till I get my claws on you next time!

**Davis: **But what did I do?! _Tai and Kari look down in annoyance._

**Tai: **Davis, you're such a bonehead.

**Kari: **And so cruel and insensitive. _She turns with her arms crossed, prompting Davis to frantically try and get back on her good side._

**Davis: **But I said I was joking! Kari I was kidding, really! Besides, I still use that special toothpaste to stop my teeth from hurting when I have ice cream! That's how sensitive I am! Aah!

_Davis' embarrassing outburst causes Kari to hold it in but then turn back around laughing along with Tai. Soon Gigadramon and the other Digimon that were enslaved by the Digi-destined come by._

**Gigadramon: **You were the ones who freed us right! Thanks a lot! None of us could stand taking orders from the Digimon Emperor, it's always destroy this, destroy that! I felt my brain was about to have a meltdown!

**Gomamon: **No need to thank us.

**Tentomon: **We were happy to help!

**Monzaemon: **It's been a long time. Sorry about attacking you like that, hope we're still pals.

**Palmon: **You don't have to apologize, Monzaemon.

**Mimi: **Right, the Emperor had all of you under his control.

**Leomon: **Our fight with the Emperor isn't over. Will you join our resistance army against him? We'll need all the help we can get to overthrow him. Help us and you'll earn your payback and the justice you deserve.

**Gigadramon: **I'd like nothing more than to get my claws on that Digimon Emperor, what do you say boys. _They all nod in agreement. _Oh, and by the way, if you want to know where the Emperor has gone, he's headed back to Server.

_The Digi-destined give off confused sounds._

**Davis: **Huh, but why?

**Gigadramon: **I overheard him speaking about his plans. Apparently there's a source of dark energy in the oceans near the Server Continent. The Digimon Emperor wishes to acquire it in order to complete some sort of "Ultimate Program".

_This greatly disturbs the Digi-destined, especially TK who has burning hatred towards darkness._

**TK: **Dark Energy?

**Matt: **An ultimate program?

**Cody: **Could this have something to do with that Ultimate plan Ken was speaking off.

**Armadillomon: **I'd say that's pretty much accurate.

**Tai: **Did he say the location of this dark energy.

**SkullMeramon: **As a matter of fact he did. There's a beach on the edge of the East side of the Server Continent. What he's looking for is somewhere on the oceans of that beach?

**Patamon: **Then that's where we need to go.

**Davis: **Hey, guys, here's an idea. _They all turn to Davis. _Why don't the older kids stay with Leomon and Pixiemon to assemble the army while us new kids look for the base.

**Digi-destined: **Huh?

**Yolei: **But why Davis?

**Davis: **Well now that the army is nearly complete, perhaps the finishing touches can be made by having the older kids give some advice and guidance. Plus you guys with the Crests have already used them once. One more time and they'll never work again.

**Tai: **I can see where you're coming from Davis. We may be tempted use our Crests again if we go to the Digimon Emperor base and encounter some Ultimate Digimon so you need all of us to conserve our strength until the army is ready to launch the attack.

**Matt: **Plus, a smaller group will attract less attention.

**Davis: **Exactly.

**Pixiemon: **Hmm, that's a wise choice indeed. The Digimon may not send a group of Ultimate Level Digimon to fight you so it may be best the older kids help out at my home.

**Leomon: **Your 3 years of experience and knowledge will prove invaluable to our army and it would be best to save your strength until the time is right.

_Everyone agrees with what the leaders have just discussed._

**Sora: **In that case, let's go with your plan Davis.

**TK: **Say Davis, when did you get so smart?

**Davis: **_Davis looks at TK in annoyance with his arms crossed. _What're you talking about, I've always been smart!

**Veemon: **When you have two Librium's that are the same, they're equilibrium. Does that ring a bell?

_Davis' face drops in embarrassment and everyone can't help but laugh. Tentomon speaks with Izzy._

**Tentomon: **I'll go with them and act as their scout.

**Izzy: **Good idea, good luck out there Tentomon.

**Agumon: **Then it's settled, you new guys go and look for the Digimon Emperor's base, the rest of us will take care of things at Pixiemon's house.

_Pixiemon does couple more spins with his spear and opens up two portals. He points to the one near Davis' team._

**Pixiemon: **This portal will take you a forest near the beach that was spoken. It would be best to remain hidden in the shadows and keep out of sight so the Emperor doesn't attack.

**Younger Digi-destined: **Right!

**Tai: **TK, Kari, whatever you do, don't use your Crests. Just stick with Armour Digivolving until the time's right.

_TK and Kari both nod._

**TK: **Don't worry, Tai; we know.

**Matt: **You guys take care of yourselves.

**Mimi: **We'll try and keep in contact with you.

**Biyomon: **What about you Elecmon?

**Elecmon: **Normally, I wouldn't mind joining the resistance army but right now my babies need me so I must stay in Primary Village and protect it.

**Leomon: **We understand. Your job to protect these Baby Digimon is vital and we cannot interfere in that.

**TK: **Plus this place needs you so we're leaving it in your hand.

**Elecmon: **_Elecmon smiles gratefully. _Thank you, for saving our village.

**Gabumon: **It was our pleasure.

**Kari: **Take care of yourself Elecmon.

**TK: **And once we defeat the Emperor, Patamon and I could pay a visit every once in awhile if you ever need it.

**Patamon: **Right just say the word and we're there.

**Elecmon: **I'd really like that TK and Patamon, good luck in defeating the Emperor. _Davis gives the thumbs up._

**Davis: **You can count on us!

**Veemon: **Yeah!

_A few moments later the younger kids walk inside the portal and wave the older kids and Digimon goodbye and vice versa._

**Tai: **See ya around!

**Yolei: **Bye Mimi!

**Mimi: **Bye Yolei!

**Izzy: **Be careful out there! See you soon Tentomon!

**Tentomon: **Goodbye Izzy!

**Kari: **Don't forget to write!

**Davis **We'll stay in touch!

* * *

_When the younger kids and Tentomon get through the portal it closes and they now find themselves in a lush green forest at night back in the Continent of Server, much to their surprise._

**Gatomon: **Hey, where are we!?

**Hawkmon: **It would seem we're in the forest Pixiemon spoke off. _TK points at something in the distance. _

**TK: **Hey, look everyone! _They all look in his direction and see a beach._

**Davis: **It's a beach.

**Veemon: **This must be the place where Ken's finding that Dark Energy.

**Armadillomon: **It looks like we beat him here!

**Davis: **So, now what? Do we just wait?

**Cody: **I'm afraid we have no choice Davis. We don't know where the source of the energy is.

**TK: **Right, so the best thing to do is wait for the base to come by and stay out of sight. Then we'll follow that flying fortress and infiltrate it.

_Gatomon turns to see Kari has a worried expression._

**Gatomon: **Kari's what's wrong?

**Kari: **I was just wondering, this new program Ken's creating, do you think we'll be able to defeat it.

**Davis: **Relax. _Davis pumps up his fist in determination. _We'll get him and end this once and for all. _They all nod in agreement with resolute expressions._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Ken is in his lair, contemplating over his recent defeat with a smirk._

**Digimon Emperor: **So, the Digi-destined have taken Primary Village from me. So what? Once my master plan unfolds and my program is complete, those fools will rue the day they ever met me and I'll rule the entire Digital World with an iron fist.

_Ken can't help but maniacally laugh and Wormmon watches his partner with worry. He still feels the sting from his whip and seeing the person that's supposed to be his partner getting destroyed by the darkness within him is making him cry. Could the Ken he considered his friend a long time ago be truly gone forever or is there still hope to save him._

* * *

**Narrator: **What is this 'Ultimate Plan' the Digimon Emperor has in store? Find out on the next, Digimon, Digital Monsters!

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Now that was epic! Talk about a clash of Ultimate Level Digimon! The village has been freed and restored, Leomon's army is getting assembled and gaining more battle experience and with Mimi, Sora, Hawkmon annd Leomon's help Yolei has learnt that there are some battles that can't be avoided. And what's more, the program is a success but the kids will need to be careful with the next time they use it because it will be their last? And what is thisi master plan Ken is about to unfold?**

**Next chapter, after TK beats up the Digimon Emperor and the kids escape from his new deadly creation the younger kids rendezvous with older kids at Pixiemon's home and are gonne be presented something that will blow their minds.**

**Find out what it is on the next chapter: Episode 20: An Old Enemy Returns**

* * *

**(A/N: What did you all think? Do you like that I've brought the Crests back along with their digivolution to Ultimate level? the return of Leomon, Pixiemon and Elecmon from Primary Village? Are you looking forward to the army being fully ready for battle? Hope the Emperor torturing the Baby Digimon wasn't too gory? What about the fight in Primary Village and the way it was brought back to life? Please Review, I'd really appreciate it.)**


	11. Episode 20: An Old Enemy Returns

**Digimon Season 2 edited – ep 20 – An Old Enemy Returns**

Thank you** Ackbarfan5556, DigimonAT0318,**** MadDogLucario96 and Neo-Warkid4 **for reviewing my last chapter. Hope to get more from you guys and other people.

Also, a shoutout to **xh0rnet** for becoming a follower to my story.

This Chapter is the aftermath of escaping from Kimeramon after gaining a sneak preview of his power.

* * *

_Today's been quite hectic. The new kids and Tentomon found the Digimon Emperor's base. Thanks to the efforts of Cody and TK, the captured Digimon have all been set free. Unfortunately, TK is hit by a traumatising memory when he sees Ken absorbing the powers of Digi-destined's first enemy, Devimon who was stuck in the dark whirlpool. Seeing Ken using the powers of darkness like this causes TK to snap and he hunts down Ken. Amazingly, despite the Digimon Emperor being a black belt in judo the Child of Hope really let him have it and kicked his butt in battle. Unfortunately, this does not prevent Ken from completing his Ultimate Program. A synthetic Digimon who goes by the name of Kimeramon whose power rivals that of a Mega Digimon and is made up off the strongest parts of a variety of Digimon. Halsemon and Nefertimon try to fight the beast but they were no match for his overwhelming power. TK and Pegasusmon leave Ken humiliated and save their friends from Kimeramon. They land on a small mobile island, courtesy of Davis and Veemon and make their escape from Ken and Kimeramon. Now they need to come up with a strategy to defeat Kimeramon and overthrow Ken once and for all. _

* * *

_Davis hears his D-terminal make a sound, prompting him to open it up and look at what he's received. The rest gather around to see the email._

**Yolei: **What is it Davis?

**Davis: **I just got an email from Izzy.

**TK: **What does it say? _Tentomon reads his partners email._

**Tentomon: **It says, "Everything is finally ready on our end. Pixiemon should be coming to you right now and will take you to his home to meet up with us. We'll explain it all then."

_They all exchange confused expressions._

**Yolei: **What does he mean, everything's ready?

**Cody: **And how is Pixiemon supposed to find us all the way out here. _TK smiles._

**TK: **Because he's Pixiemon, that's how!

**Pixiemon: **Right you are! _They look up to see Pixiemon flying down from above._

**Patamon: **It's Pixiemon! _Pixiemon drops down next to them._

**Kari: **It's great to see you Pixiemon!

**Pixiemon: **The feelings mutual! It seems a lot has happened since we parted ways at Primary Village.

**Davis: **Yeah you could say that again.

**Yolei: **By the way, Izzy messaged us saying that everything was ready at your place, what did he mean by that?

**Pixiemon: **It would be better to see it with your own eyes.

**Cody: **I don't suppose you have any extra room for these Digimon we just set free from the Emperor's Headquarters.

**Pixiemon: **Of course I do, I'll take you all there now. _He opens up a portal and the Digimon motion the freed Digimon to go inside._

**Veemon: **That's it, keep moving, small ones at the front, big ones at the back. _The captives all step inside._

**Davis: **Great, now it's our turn.

* * *

_The digi-destined all step inside and find themselves back in front of Pixiemon's home where they see Tai, Agumon and the rest of the older kids and Digimon waiting for them._

**Tai: **Hey! Davis, Kari, guys!

_They younger Digi-destined exclaim with delight._

**Davis: **It's Tai and the rest of the older kids!

**Yolei: **Hey you guys! _Yolei frantically waves at them. The two groups of Digi-destined run towards each other to reunite. Tentomon and Izzy grab each other's hands._

**Izzy: **Tentomon! **Tentomon: **Izzy!

**Sora: **This is great! The whole group's back together again!

**Matt: **Do you guys mind filling us in on everything that's happened.

**Cody: **I'll start off first.

_The younger kids fill the older kids in on what's happened from finding the Emperor's base underwater to escaping from Kimeramon. The older kids are appalled that Ken's made his own Digimon like he's Doctor Frankenstein and at the same time relived that they're okay._

**Tai: **What!? Ken made his own Digimon!?

**Sora: **Is that even possible!?

**Izzy: **Scientifically that's impossible but in my experience, anything is possible in the Digital World when you have the right know-how.

**Joe: **And he did it by making it from parts of other Digimon.

**Mimi: **That's horrible!

**Kari: **Yeah, it sure is, we were lucky to make it out alive.

**Hawkmon: **Thanks to TK and Patamon we survived and managed to escape.

**Pixiemon: **_Pixiemon floats by the Digimon that were freed by Cody, Armadillomon and Tentomon. _I'll escort these Digimon to my home for shelter, yip, yip! _He leads the captives inside._

_They all then turn to TK, amazed that he actually fought Ken on his own._

**Matt: **So TK, you actually went to toe-to-toe with Ken and won! _Proud of his brother, Matt pats him on the back. _Way to go little brother! I knew you were tough but this is something else! _TK rubs the back of his head and sheepishly blushes._

**TK: **Oh, come on, he may be an expert in Judo but you, Tai or anyone else would've done the same thing at some point.

**Matt: **That's true! _Matt chuckles along with his brother. They stop when Sora speaks up._

**Sora: **But still TK, it's not like you to do something so reckless.

**Kari: **She's right, we were really worried.

**TK: **_TK looks down regretfully for worrying everyone. _Sorry, but let's just say I had to take care of some personal business.

**Tai: **Well, reckless or not, the important thing is you're okay and everyone else is to.

**Yolei: **So what do you think we should all do?

**Davis: **Ken's made a real piece of work. From the looks of it, it may take all of us Digi-destined together to fight Kimeramon.

**Izzy: **I agree, which is why we brought you here. There's something we have to show that you won't believe.

**Cody: **What is it?

**Joe: **Follow us.

* * *

_The older kids lead the younger kids around Pixiemon's home and to the back. The back is a large space and when they arrive the younger kids and their Digimon all gasp in complete awe._

* * *

_In front of them is an army of Digimon consisting of multiple Tyrannomon, Monochromon, Guardromon, Gigadramon, Gekomon, Otamamon, Floramon, Mushroomon and whole variety of thousands of other Digimon. It also consist of Meramon, Fridgimon, Centarumon, Andromon, Mojyamon, Deputymon, Starmon, Digitamamon, Gorillamon, MegaSeadramon, Whamon, Unimon, ShogunGekomon, Deltamon, SkullMeramon, and every single friend the Digi-destined ever made and the Digimon that used to be enslaves by the Digimon Emperor. A lot of flying Digimon can be seen high above._

**Hawkmon: **My word!

**Armadillomon: **Wow!

**Izzy: **Prodigious, isn't it!

**Yolei: **Is this what I think it is…?

**Joe: **Yeah, it's the army Leomon and Ogremon have been preparing from the very beginning.

**Gomamon: **All our friends and the Digimon that were enslaved have all joined together to fight the Digimon Emperor.

**Yolei: **I can see Digitamamon!

**Cody: **Is that ShogunGekomon and MegaSeadramon!?

**Sora: **Even Starmon and Deputymon are helping us!?

**TK:** And the Digimon we freed in Primary Village.

**Gabumon: **What tie them together are their friendship and the desire to protect those dear to them as well their world.

**Mimi: **It's wonderful!

**Davis: **Dude, that is totally rad!

**Ogremon: **Isn't it?

**Leomon: **Now our army is finally ready.

_They turn to see Leomon and Ogremon appear right next to them._

**Mimi: **Leomon!

**Yolei: **And Ogremon!

**Ogremon: **It took months but finally the time has come to take back our world.

**Leomon: **Indeed. _He then turns to Tai and Davis. _Tai, Davis, Agumon and Veemon. Please come with me to help address the troops.

**Tai: **Sure, of course.

**Davis: **Fine with me.

_Tai and Davis walk with Leomon along with their Digimon and the others follow them. Leomon stands on a tall rise above the ground and Tai and Davis stand next to him._

**Leomon: **Can I have your attention please?! _The army of Digimon stop speaking and turn to Leomon. _Very good. Now before we begin I would like to thank you all for your courage and self-sacrifice.

_The kids and their partners watch with smiling faces._

**Palmon: **He really knows how to talk pretty and give a rousing speech.

**Biyomon: **He sure does.

**Leomon: **This is an important day my friends. Today is that day of our campaign to take back our Digital World. Now let's go through the rundown our plan. There are two separate stages, a desert stage and an infiltration stage. The moment the Digimon Emperor sees us from his flying fortress he'll immediately send an army of his slaves to destroy us. Our job is to keep them occupied as long as possible and prevent them from disrupting the infiltration stage which will be carried out by the Digi-destined. They are going to infiltrate the Digimon Emperor's base and fight their way through any guards to destroy the engine room, thus destroying the fortress itself.

**Digitamamon: **My brain is a little scrambled Leomon. Shouldn't some of us go with the Digi-destined to help destroy the base?

**Deputymon: **And what if the Digimon Emperor sends that monster I've heard rumours about. From what I've heard it has enough firepower to wipe out an entire army.

**Leomon: **Don't worry. The Emperor will be too arrogant to send Kimeramon to attack us. He'll think we're beneath him. And as for the infiltration, the Digi-destined are a smaller group; therefore they'll attract less attention to themselves. We must make sure the emperor is focused on us long enough for them to get inside. When the base and Kimeramon are destroyed by the children, victory will be ours. The control spires and the Dark Rings and Spirals will deactivate, causing the Digimon Emperor to lose whatever power he has. Then finally…_He raises his fist in the air. _This war will be over!

_The army explode into cheers, invigorated by Leomon's words of faith and the plan. The Digi-destined and their Digimon also exclaim in excitement and shout loudly into the air. Davis and Tai turn to Leomon._

**Tai: **You sure have a lot of confidence in us Leomon.

**Davis: **Yeah, how do you know we can even beat Kimeramon?

**Leomon: **Because I have faith in you children. The 11 of you have the power to defeat the Digimon Emperor and save our world. You have power to turn the impossible possible which has been proven many times in your past battles.

_Agumon and Tai exchange smiling glances._

**Agumon: **He's right Tai. We've faced worse before and look how we all managed to pull through. We can win, right Tai?

**Tai: **Of course we can. No way we're gonna give up this fight after coming this far.

_Veemon has the same conversation with Davis._

**Veemon: **You're not scared, are ya Davis?

**Davis: **No way, not in a million years.

**Veemon: **Then let's finish this battle with Ken once and for all.

**Davis: **Yeah! We won't lose to Ken or this mix and match freak!

**Leomon: **_Leomon smiles at the leaders for their bravery. _Good! That's the kind of spirit I admire. My friends…_He motions to the army. _This is our army.

_Things are really looking up now. The final battle with the Digimon Emperor is finally at hand. Leomon's army is now complete and is ready for their assault. Their success depends on the kids who're all determined to finish this fight and end the tyrant's reign once and for all._

* * *

_As for Jun, she's showing determination too and reaching the campsite to catch up with Matt with help from her grandmother and grandfather. Except it seems she's reached the wrong place and is staring out into the city. She deadpans to her grandparents._

**Jun: **Are we at the right campsite?

**Grandmother: **Guess they told you the wrong place.

**Jun: **_Jun sweatdrops before looking to the city again and her face drops. _Why wouldn't Matt give me the right information? _She looks up at the stars. _Could it be that he doesn't want me around?

**Grandfather: **She's just as sharp as Davis.

_You got that right Grandpa, like brother like sister._

* * *

**Narrator: **Now that Leomon's Army is ready what is the next step for the battle of control over the Digi-world? Tune in to the next Digimon, Digital Monsters!

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Awesome! After months of preparation the army is finally ready. The battle with the Digimon Emperor is at its climax! The question is how can the Digi-destined defeat Kimeramon who was designed to be virtually invincible?**

**On the next chapter, Leomon's army makes their move and the kids infiltrate the Emperor's base, intent on destroying the engine room, only to encounter Kimeramon. Will their Ultimate level powers be enough to defeat this mixed up freak? After all this will be the last time they can use the prototype crests.**

**Find out on the next chapter: Episode 21: Darkness Before Dawn**

* * *

**(A/N: Don't worry, I assure you there's going to be a lot of action in the next two episodes. For now, what do you think of Leomon's army. Please Review, I'd really appreciate it.)**


	12. Episode 21: The Darkness Before Dawn

**Digimon season 2 ******– ****** episode 21 – The Darkness Before Dawn**

* * *

Thank you **Ackbarfan5556 and DigimonAT0318** for reviewing my last chapter. Hope to get more from you guys and other people.

This episode will involve Leomon's army beginning their clash with the Digimon Emperor's slaves. There's a hilarious Matt and TK scene that's a reference to one of my favourite MCU movie that most of you may know. And all the Digi-destined together will battle it out with Kimeramon.

* * *

**TK: **Cody and Submarimon found the Digimon Emperor's base and freed all of his prisoners. While we were inside the base we saw a giant dark whirlpool which our Digimon sensed was evil. Suddenly, I saw our old nemesis, Devimon. He almost destroyed us before so to make sure it wouldn't happen again I finally gave Ken a piece of my mind...or something like that. Just then, Ken unleashed Kimeramon, a digimon he created from the strongest parts of other digimon, including ours. We barely managed to escape and regroup with Tai and the older kids at Pixiemon's house. The best part of the day was that Leomon's army was finally fully assembled and ready. The battle for the Digital World was now at hand and now that Kimeramon is out there it's time for all hands on deck!

* * *

_In the middle of the desert there's a small town that's about to become a pile of rubble Fire blasts are constantly shot out from the air and are pounding the town into oblivion. The blasts are coming from none other than Ken's own abomination of a Digimon, Kimeramon who the Digi-destined were barely able to escape from yesterday._

**Kimeramon: **Heat Viper! _The abomination blasts out a deadly heat ray from his mouth and causes even more destruction. The civilian Digimon scream and run for their lives. Some manage to escape but some got annihilated. Ken's base hovers above and places more Control Spires around the destroyed town._

* * *

_Ken watches the destruction take place from his screen and laughs evilly. He spreads out his arms like any tyrant would._

**Digimon Emperor: **Go ahead and run but there's nowhere to hide. Soon I will have control over the entire Digital World!

_Ken's laugh becomes more maniacal. His sanity is already reaching critical point and Wormmon watches with a grave expression._

**Wormmon: **Oh, master…_"Is this really what Ken wants?"_

* * *

_The Digi-destined watch the massacre that took place from a large rock with horror and disgust. The Digimon belonging to the younger kids have all digivolved while the rest stay in their rookie forms._

**Kari: **This is horrible!

**Davis: **Ken does a lot of damage from his flying RV even it does look like a giant flying slug!

**Kari: **And all those poor Digimon, they don't have a home anymore.

**Matt: **What's worse is that some of them got destroyed.

**Mimi: **First Primary Village and now this, how could Ken do such horrible things!

**Sora: **Those Digimon did nothing to deserve this and now they have to face the end of their lives at the hands of that flying mix and match freak!

**Davis: **I'm tired of bad things happening to good Digimon!

**Raidramon: **Wait 'till I get my paws on Ken!

**Digmon: **He's destroying everything in his path!

**Halsemon: **And he shows no sign of letting up!

**Joe: **Or showing any form of mercy!

**Cody: **It's like he wants to burn every square inch of the Digital World!

**Yolei: **Bite your tongue!

**Tentomon: **That can't taste very good.

**Izzy: **It makes sense that Ken wants destroy everything in his path. He probably figures that taking over areas of the Digital World will be a waste of time if we just keep taking down his Control Spires so instead he wants to level the whole world.

**Matt: **And from the ashes, he's gonna rebuild the Digital World in his own sick image.

**Gabumon: **And if he does take over the Digital World he still may not be satisfied.

**Biyomon: **That's right; once he's done here he may go the Real World and destroy all of it as well. _They all become horrified at the thought of this._

**Tai: **That means all of our friends and family at home will all be in danger!

**Palmon: **That's terrible, who knows what horrific things Ken could do there!

_Tai clenches his fists in rage, Ken has really gotten on the goggle-headed boy's nerves._

**Tai: **That's it! I've had just about enough of this guy, this time he's gone too far! When I get my hands on Ken I'll make him sorry he ever came here!

**Davis: **Wait in line, because I have a score to settle with Ken too.

**Agumon: **If we're gonna defeat Ken once and for all then we need to destroy Kimeramon! Everywhere it goes, there's nothing but pain and destruction!

**Sora: **You're right, that…thing is absolutely terrifying.

**Joe: **Then if we don't stop Ken now, then it'll be the end of the Digital World and possibly our world too!

**Gomamon: **I'm not gonna stand by and watch that maniac wreak havoc and destroy the lives of more innocent Digimon! We owe it to them to finish Ken once and for all.

**TK: **I don't care what it takes; I'm going to find a way to stop that thing!

**Kari: **TK's right, we have to destroy it! No matter what it costs us.

**Matt: **I'm with you! We'll tear that monster and the base down with our own hands! _Yolei can't help but express some doubt._

**Yolei: **But…can we really win this?

**Mimi: **Don't you dare start believing we can't do this! We've come too far to just give up! We'll defeat Ken and Kimeramon if it's the last thing we do and me and Palmon are gonna give him the biggest slap of his life!

**Palmon: **And I'd be happy to oblige!

**Pegasusmon: **I think everyone agrees but even when we all combine we still don't have the power to defeat him.

**Tai: **Izzy, review the data on Kimeramon and tell us what we should definitely know about him, maybe we can come up with a plan.

**Izzy: **I'm on it. _Izzy opens up his laptop. _Gather around everyone, this is an image of Kimeramon himself. _They all gather around Izzy and look intently at the image of the man made Digimon. _Let's review what we know about this Digimon.

* * *

_Izzy zooms in on all of Kimeramon's individual body parts. _

**Izzy: **He has Kabuterimon's head.

**TK: **And the wings of both Angemon and Airdramon.

**Matt: **Monochromon's tail and Garurumon's legs.

**Tai: **He's got Greymon's body and MetalGreymon's hair.

**Joe: **Not to mention he has Kuwagamon, SkullGreymon and Devimon's arms.

_The Digi-destined and Digimon can't help but be disgusted at the sight of this creature._

* * *

**Izzy: **Talk about a split personality!

**Matt: **And the Digimon Emperor built this, couldn't he have stayed with model aeroplanes like the rest of us?

**Yolei: **Apparently not.

**Joe: **Making this kind of Digimon is wrong on so many levels.

**Mimi: **I have to agree with you there Joe, Kimeramon is the very definition of the word ugly!

**Sora: **I don't think 'ugly' is even the right word, it's an absolute monster.

**Kari: **Hideous.

**Joe: **More like a synthetic nightmare.

**Cody: **I'd abomination is the right way to describe Kimeramon.

**Palmon: **Come on Mimi, you can give better insult than that.

**Mimi: **You wanna here a better insult. That thing is an ugly, repulsive, hideous, disgusting, abomination that looks like he came from a Frankenstein movie!

**Yolei: **Wow, that's a lot of words.

**Mimi: **I'm not even halfway there yet, right now I'm just being nice.

**Tentomon: **Though, you have to admit Ken's used the right body parts to create Kimeramon. Nothing is harder than Kabuterimon's head. I should know because I can Digivolve into Kabuterimon.

**Izzy: **_Izzy turns to his partner. _Boy I'll say you have quite a hard head pal.

**Gabumon: **And when it comes to jumping and bouncing off walls, Garurumon and all of my other Digivolutions rule.

**Matt: **No kidding. _Tai looks to Agumon._

**Tai: **And you're body is capable of enduring and withstanding a lot of strong attacks Agumon.

**Agumon: **Right, even a Mega Level Digimon will have a tough time destroying me.

**Pegasusmon: **And the wings of Angemon and Airdramon give Kimeramon amazing speed, making him faster and more mobile than any other Digimon.

**Kari: **And the arms of different Digimon allow him to have a lot of attack power.

**Sora: **I guess Ken wanted Kimeramon to act like a savage monster which is why he used SkullGreymon's arm. _Kari firmly grabs Sora's arm._

**Kari: **Sora, please. Not in front of Tai.

**Nefertimon: **Or Agumon, you know it brings up bad memories for both of them.

_Sora turns to Agumon and sees that he's visibly looking down in shame along with Tai, worrying the others around him and making Sora feel guilty._

**Sora **Oh, Tai, Agumon, I'm sorry; it was insensitive of me to even say that.

_Tai and Agumon snap out of it and just smile at the red-haired girl._

**Tai: **Don't sweat it Sora, we're not gonna let it get to us. SkullGreymon was a bit of nightmare but the two of us aren't gonna let it haunt us forever.

**Agumon: **Right, I won't deny that I come off as rather bloodthirsty when I'm SkullGreymon but that was the past and this is the present. _Biyomon walks up to her boyfriend and stares lovingly into his eyes._

**Biyomon: **Don't worry sweetie, none of us here view as SkullGreymon. To us you'll always be our brave and kind Agumon. _Biyomon kisses him on the cheek and the rest smile at Agumon and Tai._

**Gomamon: **Yeah, that's right. We don't care if you can Digivolve to some horrifying monster good buddy.

**Gabumon: **At the end of the day Agumon you're you and that's that.

**Nefertimon: **You're also my big brother.

**Tai: **_Tai bends down and rubs strokes his partners head. _You're no monster to us pal, nothing will ever change that. _Agumon beams gratefully for the kind words from his friends, girlfriend, partner and sister._

**Agumon: **Thanks, you guys. That warms my heart. _He glares hatefully back at the image of Kimeramon. _Still, I find it absolutely insulting that Ken used parts from my body to create an evil Digimon. _He rubs his head._ Plus my hair makes me look handsome as MetalGreymon. It just makes this mix and match monster look like more of a freak than he already is!_ He turns to Gabumon, Tentomon and Pegasusmon. _What do you guys think?

**Gabumon: **_Gabumon nods in agreement. _I'm inclined to agree. It disgusts me to know he used my legs to create that abomination.

**Tentomon: **I'm rather freaked out he's used my head to create it.

**Pegasusmon: **And it makes me embarrassed to know he's used one of my wings as Angemon to make that monstrosity.

**Gomamon: **Yeah, who does he think he is, Doctor Frankenstein?

**Tai: **That's it I'm gonna destroy him!

**Davis: **I'm with you on this one Tai!

**Tai: **_Tai turns to Izzy._ Hey, Izzy how do I destroy him?

**Izzy: **Well before we do that, we gotta figure out how to get him to hold still and think of a plan of attack. I've been looking at the data on Kimeramon and it's quite a read.

**Kari: **How 'bout less idolizing and more thinking. How do we defeat Kimeramon?

**Izzy: **Well I do have one option. We could always make our Digimon powerful enough to counter Kimeramon. _The others are not very fond of this idea._

**Davis: **I think I'll pass on that idea, thanks.

**Yolei: **Besides, we don't have any time.

**TK: **And none of would dare to do what Ken has just done.

**Cody: **Even if we're creating a good Digimon, it's still wrong. We're not Gods Izzy.

**Tai: **Right, none of us are arrogant enough to stoop to Ken's level.

**Izzy: **Then do you want the straight truthful answer or the sugar coded answer.

**Joe: **How 'bout the sugar coded answer, I think we've all faced enough stress.

**Matt: **Don't listen to him, just give the truthful answer.

**Izzy: **The truth is I've got nothing. I've looked over all the data we have and to be blunt, Ken has used the perfect body parts to create Kimeramon; he's made sure he's invincible to anything we throw at him. It has the perfect offence, defence, speed and mobility. No holes what-so-ever. Even if our Digimon digivolved to Ultimate level we still wouldn't stand a chance.

**Agumon: **If only I had the power to Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon.

**Gabumon: **If I could become MetalGarurumon again I'd turn Kimeramon into an ice sculpture.

**Matt: **Yeah, I mean Kimeramon is only Ultimate level Digimon after all.

**Izzy: **I'm afraid it's not that simple. Even if you two could digivolve to you Mega forms we'd still be beat. Kimeramon's power levels are completely off the charts, he's as strong as 10 mega level Digimon.

**Yolei: **Then let's focus on what we can do, destroying the Emperor's base and severing his control over the Digital World.

**Sora: **Then we're gonna need to get inside that base.

**Tai: **And we're gonna need to do it without drawing Kimeramon's attention. That means we're gonna need a diversion.

**Izzy: **Leomon has the army waiting across the desert.

* * *

_Across the desert, Leomon, Ogremon, Centarumon, Fridgimon, Mojyamon, Andromon, Whamon, Unimon and thousands of Rookie, Champion and Ultimate level Digimon are making their way across the desert, determined to take back their world. A lot of flying Digimon soar above making it look like an air show._

**Leomon: **What a glorious sight, the coming together of Digimon all over the Digital World.

**Ogremon: **And we all have one goal in common.

**Pixiemon: **To take back our digital world.

**Andromon:** Tonight, we get to avenge the death of our fallen brethren who were slain by the Digimon Emperor.

**Centarumon: **This is how it should've been all those years ago...then maybe the Dark Masters wouldn't have taken over the Digital World.

**Leomon: **Troops advance! Remember the plan!

* * *

**Izzy: **Ken is likely to send out his slaves to fight the army so while they keep them busy we'll sneak inside and destroy the core of the base.

_The Digi-destined's faces drop down, knowing that won't be easy._

**TK: **Yeah, but the question is how? That base is always moving.

**Kari: **So what do we do?

**Tentomon: **_They watch the base hover in their direction. _We have two options: quit or give up because nothing will stop him until he runs out of gas. _This catches Cody's attention. _

**Cody: **Huh? _He looks at the base and observes the direction its heading. _Runs out of gas? _He then turns behind him where the army is coming from and spots something from afar. _Tentomon, you just gave me an idea.

**Tentomon: **I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.

**Cody: **Look over there everyone! It's a pipeline!

**Kari: **Pipeline. _They all look in his direction and sure enough there's a large pipeline across the desert._

**Sora: **But where does it come from.

**Izzy: **Let's see. _Izzy types away on his laptop and an image of the oil rig where Cody received his second Digi-egg comes up. _The pipeline comes from the undersea oil platform.

**Joe: **That's where Cody received the Digi-egg of Reliability.

**Cody: **That's right. I'm still trying to get over that frightful experience. _Cody comes up to Izzy. _Hey Izzy, what if we…_He whispers the plan in his ear and obviously it's good one because Izzy exclaims at his protégé in delight._

**Izzy: **Of course! Cody that's an ingenious plan! I can't believe I never thought of that before! _Cody smiles and now the others are intrigued to know what they came up with. _

**Tai: **Do you have a plan?

**Izzy: **If it works, then we might just be able to stop that fortress from moving.

* * *

_Kimeramon and the base keep hovering across the desert and Ken continues to triumphantly watch it from his screen._

**Digimon Emperor: **I should build a monument to myself. _Ken chuckles at first but then a familiar laughter is heard in his mind, causing him to groan in pain and drop to his knees, worrying Wormmon. The caterpillar like Digimon jumps over to him._

**Wormmon: **Master what's wrong?

****Digimon Emperor**: **Just leave me alone! _Ken is deathly pale and sweaty and he constantly breathes heavily._

**Wormmon: **Why don't you take a time out from all the distraction, you can start again tomorrow.

****Digimon Emperor**: **Go away! _The laughter continues and it's clear from the voice that it's Devimon, telepathically communicating from Kimeramon._

**Devimon: **You can't hide from the darkness!

****Digimon Emperor**: **Who're you! _Wormmon thinks he's talking to him._

**Wormmon: **I'm Wormmon, don't you remember?

**Devimon: **Watch your step or you may fall into a horrible little pit with no one there! _When Ken looks down he sees what looks like to be a window on the floor showing black water, causing him to scream in horror. When he comes back to reality all he hears is Wormmon again._

**Wormmon: **Master, what's wrong? Are you okay?

****Digimon Emperor**: **_Ken merely snickers and gets back up. _Now that I have Kimeramon, nothing can stop me from ruling this world, not even some stupid voice.

_His expression and cackling laughter worries Wormmon even more, fearing his sanity has now reached critical point and he's this close to snap._

* * *

_Meanwhile, on Leomon's side, the army have halted and are waiting for the base. Andromon's eyes flash yellow, insinuating he's received an email._

**Andromon: **Incoming message from Izzy. _They turn to him curiously._

**Leomon: **What does it say?

**Andromon: **_He reads the email through his eye lens. _It says they've found a way to stop the base from moving and it involves using the pipeline between us and the base. Izzy says he wants us to be ready for their biggest battle and keep all of the slaves occupied and draw Kimeramon's attention to us. If this plan succeeds then they'll be able to destroy the base on the inside.

**Leomon: **_Leomon nods. _Hmm? I think I know what they're up to and it just might work.

**Ogremon: **But we don't stand a chance against Kimeramon, he'll beat us to an inch of our digital lives.

**Centarumon: **Don't worry; I doubt the Digimon Emperor will send Kimeramon to fight us. Considering his over-inflated ego he may consider us not worth using his so called masterpiece against.

**Meramon: **Masterpiece? I find Kimeramon to be a big insult to us real Digimon.

**Fridgimon: **This is why we must win this war right here and now.

**Leomon: **Indeed, we've fought long and hard to get this far. Defeat is not an option. We will make sure the Emperor is paying more attention to us so that the Digi-destined can sneak in.

**Ogremon: **They're the key to defeating the Emperor, so we must make this count.

_They all look forward, the army prepares for the fight of their lives._

**Leomon: **Agreed. Troops get ready! This will be our final battle against the Digimon Emperor.

* * *

_Scenes switch to a small canyon between the large pipelines. The Digi-destined watch stay on the canyon to keep out of sight. Agumon, Gabumon, and Tentomon run by the pipeline and get to the turning wheel._

**Agumon: **Do you think anyone spotted us?

**Gabumon: **No, I don't think so.

**Tentomon: **Let's go topside and scout the situation. Come on. _They grab the pipeline and peek their heads up to see Kimeramon and the base closing in. Kimeramon's hideousy terrifies them except for Agumon. _On second thought, let's go below and hide.

_Kimeramon roars prompting them to duck down. Gabumon is really scared right now._

**Gabumon: **I change my mind, I wanna go home!

**Agumon: **No, we have to follow Izzy's plan!

**Tentomon: **Get ready, here he comes.

_Kimeramon flies above them and luckily for Agumon, Gabumon and Tentomon they aren't noticed._

**Agumon: **Let's do it!

_They jump on the moment the base comes within range and together they turn the wheel, releasing a geyser of oil. Now it's time for them to make their move._

**Agumon: **Alright, go for it! Pepper Breath! _Agumon spews a ball of fire from his mouth._

**Gabumon: **Blue Blaster! _Gabumon releases blue flames from his mouth_

**Tentomon: **Super Shocker! _Tentomon blasts out a lightning bolt._

_The three attacks make contact and the oil transforms into fire that engulfs the flying fortress, much to Ken's shock._

* * *

**Digimon Emperor: **Where'd these flames come from!? _He turns to Wormmon and points to his left. _Hurry and get the fire extinguisher! _The base begins to slow down._

* * *

**Agumon: **Very efficient Gabumon!

**Gabumon: **Thanks Agumon, you were pretty hot yourself.

**Tentomon: **What am I, invisible? So sue me, I don't have dragon's breath, let's see you guys try flying!

**Agumon: **Come on, let's head back to the others!

_The three of them turn off the flames, run back to the canyons and climb up to meet with Tai and the rest of the gang who congratulate them. Tai has Agumon in a playful headlock._

**Tai: **Way to go Agumon that was hot stuff!

**Agumon: **Thanks Tai.

**Matt: **_Matt gives Gabumon a noogie, causing him to grimace. _Gabumon, you let Ken feel the burn and you didn't even lose a single fur.

**Gabumon: **Ow! Not yet anyway!

**Izzy: **Great job Tentomon!

**Tentomon: **At least someone appreciates what I do?

**Cody: **Izzy, the plan worked, the base is slowing down!

**Izzy: **It was thanks to your observation and quick thinking Cody!

**Davis: **The first part of the plan worked so now let's wait for phase 2 to kick into action.

**Tai: **That all depends on Leomon! _Yolei can't help but express concern._

**Yolei: **I hope he and our friends will be okay. _Mimi puts a comforting hand on Yolei's shoulder._

**Mimi: **Relax, Leomon's the best. And don't forget, we've got an army on our side.

**Joe: **And among that army are good friends of ours so of course we can count on them.

**Gomamon: **Yeah, you said it. _They look off into the distance where they can see hundreds of figures._

* * *

_Leomon and his army see the Digimon Emperor's base coming to a halt so they get into battle stances. Rookie Digimon ride on flying and Ultimate Level Digimon and the melee fighters are at the front._

**Fridgimon: **They did it, the base is slowing down!

**Gekomon: **I knew the princess and her friends could do it!

**Leomon: **That was just phase 1. Now comes the next phase of the plan. We will show that cowardly excuse of an emperor where real power comes from. _He turns to all the troops. _Alright, this is it! The Digimon Emperor is coming this way! It's time to take back our World!

**Digimon: **YEAH! _The Digimon all raise their fists, tails and weapons in the air._

* * *

_Meanwhile Wormmon walks up to Ken who's waiting intently for the damage to his base to be fixed._

**Wormmon: **Master, I've got good news, bad news and horrible news. Which would you like to hear first?

**Digimon Emperor: **What do you think you simpleton, tell me the good news!

**Wormmon: **Well…um…the good news is that we've managed to put the flames out. But the bad news is that the damage done to the base has temporarily immobilised it.

**Digimon Emperor: **Get a team to fix up the damage and take a look at the base engines. And what's the horrible news.

**Wormmon: **While we were putting out the fires I spotted thousands of Digimon on the horizon, an army of some sort.

**Digimon Emperor: **_Ken actually turns to Wormmon in surprise. _What?! An army?! _Ken presses a button on his screen and it shows what's in front of him. When he zooms in he is enraged to see Leomon and Ogremon with their army of friends walking up to the base dramatically. _It's that meddlesome Leomon again. So, he's gathered an army of fools who believe can help him overthrow me. _Ken merely scoffs and smirks. _Well, you annoying kitty, it's time to show you once and for all who's boss! You and your pack of weaklings are not worthy of fighting Kimeramon. I won't waste my masterpiece on you.

* * *

_He pushes a button and as a result the bottom of the base opens down and out walks an army of Champion level Digimon wearing Dark Rings ranging from Devidramon, DarkTyrannomon, Tuskmon, Airdramon, Viral Greymon, Kuwagamon, Snimon, Drimogemon, Mekanorimon, Tankmon and some big quadrupedal bears called Grizzlymon. Behind them are a large number of Ultimate level Digimon. They all walk and fly towards Leomon's army._

_Both sides stop to glare at each other intensely. They wait for each other to make the first move and eventually it's made by Leomon who brings out his sword._

**Leomon: **CHARGE! _Leomon's army advances and seconds after the emperor's army does the same. They run and fly as they possibly could and the go faster and faster while letting out roars and cries of determination. The melee fighters jump forward and they clash. _

_A huge white explosion occurs and it subsides to reveal the Battle of the Digital World beginning. The air digimon flew above, clashing with other flying digimon and bringing up ground digimon to the air. Centarumon is at first subdued by a rock digimon called Golemon but Leomon jumps onto his back and repeatedly stabs him, allowing the centaur to break free and land a blow to the rock golem's face. ShogunGekomon punched an Orochimon in the face then MegaSeadramon tackles it. The smaller Digimon used their long range attacks to pelt the enemies, A couple of Viral Greymon were tackled, Monzaemon jumps onto a WaruMonzaemon, Deputymon was shooting multiple bullets at a couple of Vilemon, Starmon pucnhed a couple away, Ogremon slams his club against a Grizzlymon, Whamon swallows up a couple of slaves, the clashing of swords rung through the desert, multiple long range attacks being blasted blared in the air and the army is demonstrating a brilliant display of teamwork.  
_

* * *

_From the canyon right near the now slowly moving fortress, explosions can be seen by the Digi-destined, meaning the battle for the Digital World has begun. Davis, Tai and Agumon have mounted on Raidramon, Matt and Gabumon are on Pegasusmon with TK, Sora and Biyomon ride with Kari on Nefertimon, Mimi and Palmon are mounted on Halsemon with Yolei and Izzy, Joe, Tentomon and Gomamon are on Digimon with Cody._

**Tai: **It's begun.

**Raidramon: **They've finally started fighting.

**Kari: **And Kimeramon's too busy watching the fight to notice us.

**Davis: **Alright, while Leomon and the others keep Ken busy we'll sneak in. _Cody spots a small platform with an opening by the side._

**Cody: **Hey guys, look down there. You see that small door, I think that's the entrance

**Agumon: **Let's settle this once and for all!

**Davis: **Let's go Raidramon! _Raidramon jumps off the canyon and makes it to the platform. As usual Davis can't help but brag. _Am I good or what!?

**Tai: **Stay focused dude, all you did was jump from a canyon!

**TK: **If he keeps selling himself that, he might start to believe it!

**Yolei: **At least someone will. _Kari chuckles._

**Matt: **Come on, let's go after them! _Soon they all jump across the canyon and onto the platform._

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in the campsite of the real world, the adults are gathered around a campfire. Izzy has been sending them updates on the spare laptop he brought. Hiroaki has the laptop on his lap now and Izzy's parents are gathered around it. Right now they've got an image of Kimeramon and are disgusted by what they're seeing._

**Masami: **What is that? It looks like something from a horror movie.

**Hiroaki: **Izzy says that this…thing we're seeing right now is called Kimeramon, a synthetic Digimon created by that Digimon Emperor.

**Yoshie: **Goodness, its hideous! Are the kids really fighting this horrible monster?

**Hiroaki: **I'm afraid they are. They just can't seem to get a break today.

**Masami: **At least it's smaller than that giant vampire monster from 4 years ago. I believe it was called VenomMyotismon.

**Hiroaki: **True, but they can't let their guard down. _A beeping occurs. _Hey, look, I've just received another email.

**Masami: **It's from Izzy. _The window appears. _It says "We've just infiltrated the Digimon Emperor's base. We'll let you know if things go alright." _Yoshie becomes even more anxious._

**Hiroaki: **So they're inside the base now. They're now in the most dangerous possible place.

**Yoshie **How could a talented young man like Ken Ichijouji be capable of doing such horrible things to innocent creatures?

**Masami: **There are a lot of troubled kids out there, dear and their behaviour are likely to be a cause of a trauma from their past.

**Yoshie: **Is there really nothing we can do.

**Masami: **I'm afraid not. All we can do is lend them our trust and support. This time they're on their own.

**Hiroaki: **They're not on their own. They have their Digimon. _Hiroaki expresses some concern for his sons. _Matt, TK, be careful. _They look up at the night sky. _We'd better get ready for a long night people. I doubt any of us will get any sleep. I know the Digimon Emperor won't. And I'm sure the kids won't sleep either.

* * *

_In the Emperor's base, the Digimon are walking the kids through the damp and dark cave they've entered. As if in response to what Hiroaki said, Davis can't help but yawn._

**Davis: **I'm exhausted, let's stop and sleep.

**TK: **Not yet, let's keep going a little further.

_All of a sudden they could see a group of Bakemon floating about from a couple of distances away._

**Tai: **Quick, hide!

_They find a couple of rocks sticking out and hide behind those to stay out of sight._

**Yolei: **Rats! Ken was prepared!

**Davis:** That's no big deal, Bakemon aren't so tough anyway, we can take 'em.

**Izzy: **_Izzy motions him to stop. _Hold on! It's not that simple; if we start a battle we could alert Ken of our presence.

**Mimi: **So what do we do Izzy?

**Matt: **_Matt has snide grin. _I think I know what to do.

**Cody: **What is it?

**Matt: **_Matt looks to TK. _TK, remember that the thing we used to do?

**TK: **_Now TK is really confused. _Huh? What thing?

**Matt: **You know, 'Get help.' _TK widens his eye in horror._

**TK: **What?

**Matt: **Let's do 'Get help.' _TK gets into a panic._

**TK:** No way!

**Matt: **Come on, you love it.

**TK: **I hate it!

**Matt: **It works every time.

**TK: **It's humiliating!

**Tai: **Uh...

**Matt: **Do you have a better plan?

**TK: **No.

**Matt: **Then we're doing it. _TK yells in his face while blushing in embarrasment._

**TK:** We're not...doing...'get help', especially in front of Kari!

**Yolei: **I hope you don't mind if I ask but...what's 'get help?'

* * *

_Seconds later, the Bakemon are hovering around, ready to warn the Digimon Emperor, then all of a sudden they see someone screaming and yelling. It's Matt who looks like he's distressed holding TK who looks like he's dead over his shoulders. _

**Matt: **Get help! _He desperately makes his way towards the Bakemon who gather around and float forward, confused as to what they're seeing. _Please, my brother's dying, get help! Help him!

_Matt tosses his brother at the Bakemon. TK slams into them, comically knocking them unconscious while hitting the ground. Everyone cringes at TK hitting the ground._

**Pegasusmon: **Ouch...that had to hurt.

**Gabumon:** But it was effective.

_Davis does his best to cover his laugh but was not doing a good job because everyone glares at him before making their way to Matt and TK, the latter getting up while his brother smiles as he walks over to him. Kari helps her boyfriend._

**Kari:** TK, are you alright? _TK gets and straightens his back.  
_

**TK: **Yeah, I'm fine.

**Matt: **Now that was classic.

**TK: **I still hate it; it's humiliating.

**Matt: **Not for me it's not. _Everyone is baffled as to what they've just witnessed._

**Sora: **What was that?

**Matt: **It was an old prank we used to play on Mom and Dad to act innocent when we were kids and we later used it on a couple of bullies when we were a little older.

**TK:** _He glares at his older brother. _Except, back then it didn't involve tossing me around and even then it was humiliating.

**Davis:** Man, wish I took a picture of that.

**TK: **Very funny.

**Pegasusmon:** The plan may have been a little bizarre but it seems to have worked so lets press forward.

_The gang press forward and ventually they see an exit._

**Davis:** Hey look guys, there's a light at the end of the tunnel!

**Izzy: **Davis, would it kill you think of something a little more original.

**Davis: **Thinking hurts my brain too much. _When they arrive at the exit they're amazed by what's in front of them. _Hey! Look at that!

_The inside of the base is incredibly advanced, far more than any form of technology they've seen so far._

**Izzy: **Unbelievable!

**TK: **Wow, it looks like something out of a science fiction movie!

**Davis: **Yeah, an I'm the hotshot pilot that rescues Princess Kari from the bad space guys!

_They walk to the large opening at the end of the room._

**Kari: **He said science fiction, not complete fantasy!

**Joe: **I wonder who the housekeeper is.

**Mimi: **If this wasn't the home of an evil emperor I'd call this cool.

_When they arrive at the edge they are awed by the large amount of space in the entire engine room. They look up at the giant pole with a circular platform at the top linked by 5 pathways._

**Yolei: **Boy, I bet he has great reception with that TV antenna.

_They then look down at the same platform Cody found yesterday when he and TK infiltrated the base._

**Sora: **And he must get all the underground station with that one.

**TK: **Down there, that's where the engine room is.

**Gabumon: **Then let's go there right now!

**Matt: **Right! If we can destroy that core just as we had planned then this base will come crashing down and it's adios to the Digimon Emperor!

**Tai: **Figures, the engine room is never on the same floor as the front door.

* * *

_Unfortunately, Wormmon spots them through one of the surveillance camera._

**Wormmon: **Look master, we have more guests. Shall I put together another ordure tray? _Ken walks over and puts on a sinister grin._

**Digimon Emperor: **How convenient, I can finish off those kids without leaving home.

* * *

_Suddenly, a sound is heard from their left._

**Davis: **What's that sound?

_They turn to see a door open up to reveal a group of Bakemon._

**Agumon: **Look out! They're Bakemon! _Knowing how weak the Bakemon are, the Digi-destined aren't feeling that threatened._

**Yolei: **At least they're small.

**Cody: **Something tells they aren't here to welcome us.

**Kari: **Cody's right.

**Davis: **No problem. _Davis gets serious. _We'll welcome them instead!

**Sora: **Let's show them our way of saying hi!

_The Bakemon move forward to attack but they're no match for them, even the Rookie Digimon._

**Raidramon: **Blue Thunder! _Raidramon's protuberances flare up and he releases a blast of electricity that shocks a couple of Bakemon._

_Some of them circle around Digmon._

**Digimon: **Gold Rush! _Digmon releases his drill lips and they push back against the weak Digimon._

_Halsemon notices some of them coming from above._

**Halsemon: **Eagle Eye! _Halsemon blasts out red lasers from his and scores a bullseye on a lot of Dark Rings._

**Nefertimon: **Queen Paw! _Nefertimon pelts some of them with red stones from her knee guards._

**Pegasusmon: **Mane Wind! _Pegasusmon engulfs them in a shower of needles from his mane._

**Agumon: **Pepper Breath! _Agumon spews a fireball from his mouth._

**Gabumon: **Blue Blaster! _Gabumon releases a stream of blue flames._

_Both fire attacks combine and 5 of those ghost Digimons feel the burn._

**Palmon: **Poison Ivy! _Palmon ensnares one in her vines and slams into 3 other Bakemon._

**Biyomon: **Spiral Twister! _Biyomon unleashes a spiral of green flames and lands a direct hit on those 4 Bakemon._

**Tentomon: **Super Shocker! _Tentomon blasts out a lightning bolt._

**Gomamon: **Water Shot! _Gomamon unleashes a stream of water from his mouth._

_The water conducts the electricity and engulfs 6 of them. All of their rings are now broken and they fall to the ground, completely disorientated. The Digi-destined and Digimon exclaim with glee._

**Tai: **Excellent! Good work everybody!

**Joe: **They didn't stand a ghost of a chance!

**Gomamon: **Hey, I was gonna say that!

**Davis: **Let's leave while the ghosts are spooked! _They make a run for the door and enter the next room._

* * *

_Ken watches them with a grin on his face, not feeling deterred one bit._

****Digimon Emperor**: **What's your hurry?

* * *

_The Digi-destined run along the corridor and when they arrive in the next room they're amazed by how huge it was._

**Tai: **Whoa! This place is huge! It looks big enough to hold a couple of houses or so.

**Davis: **I betcha Ken plays soccer in here!

**Kari: **With who, he doesn't have any friends?

**Matt: **I know that feeling.

_Suddenly the ceiling cracks up, causing them all to look up in shock._

**Davis: **What's going on!?

**Tentomon: **Someone's trying to crash in through the ceiling and whoever it is, I doubt he wants to play soccer.

_The ceiling breaks apart and the Digi-destined get in line formation when they see that their assailant is none other than the Digital abomination himself, Kimeramon and he's growling savagely. Kimeramon drops down and roars at those beneath him._

**Davis: **Oh no, it's Kimeramon! _The Digi-destined are not happy. They knew he'd come but they didn't think it'd be this soon. Kimeramon roars ferociously._

**Tai: **Whoa! Somebody's had a few too many donuts or whatever Ken feeds this thing.

**Mimi: **It's even more disgusting in person!

**Kari: **That was our thought when we first saw it!

**Matt: **Ken must've figured out we were inside his base and the army was a diversion.

**Gabumon: **So much for the element of surprise, now what?!

_More Bakemon appear from all direction and stand protectively in front of Kimeramon._

**Tai: **You've got be kidding! **Agumon: **Oh, come on!

**Davis: **More Bakemon, what did Ken do, buy them by the dozen!

**TK: **Yeah, I can't believe it; we were almost in the engine room.

**Joe: **Typical, the moment we're close to our destination a giant evil Digimon drops down and ruins it all.

**Raidramon: **Davis, you and the others go and hide. _Everyone turns to Raidramon in confusion as to why he would suggest that. _Kimeramon is really strong, it's gonna take all of us to fight him and might get ugly.

**Pegasusmon: **I agree, you need to stay clear TK.

**TK: **You guys be careful.

**Agumon: **Tai, we should follow Raidramon's idea.

**Tai: **I know good luck.

**Izzy: **Be cautious Tentomon.

**Tentomon: **I will.

**Sora: **Biyomon, do your best.

**Biyomon: **You can count on me Sora.

**Nefertimon: **Don't worry Kari.

**Kari: **I'll try.

**Digmon: **Save us some snacks for when this is all over.

**Yolei: **Let's go guys!

**Tai: **Only one thing to do! It's time level up gang! Get out your Crests and Digivices. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon, de-digivolve to your prior forms and get ready to digivolve to Ultimate.

_Nefertimon and Pegasusmon nod and de-digivolve back to Gatomon and Patamon after TK and Kari dismount. The original kids bring out their Crests and Digivices._

**Tai: **Agumon!

**Agumon: **Say the word!

**Matt: **Let's go Gabumon!

**Gabumon: **Roger that!

**Sora: **Biyomon, you ready?!

**Biyomon **Let's go!

**Izzy: **Let's do this Tentomon!

**Tentomon: **My pleasure!

**Joe: **Gomamon!

**Gomamon: **I'm on it!

**Mimi: **Palmon!

**Palmon: **I'm good!

**TK: **Ready to go Patamon?!

**Patamon: **You betcha!

**Kari: **Gatomon!

**Gatomon: **Let's do this Kari!

* * *

**Brave Heart (Split Screen)**

_The 7 Digivices beam light high above and sparkles of light drop from above. different coloured beams of light drop down from the top of each Digi-zone and form images of their Champion level forms that soon disappear. The Digimon are all spinning in their Digi-zones, gaining data._

**Agumon: **Agumon…!

**Gabumon: **Gabumon…!

**Biyomon: **Biyomon…!

**Tentomon: **Tentomon…!

**Gomamon: **Gomamon…!

**Palmon: **Palmon…!

**Patamon: **Patamon…!

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

Greymon!

Garurumon!

Birdramon!

Kabuterimon!

Ikkakumon!

Togemon!

Angemon!

**(-)**

* * *

_All the Digivices vibrate rapidly and turn into their respective colours. Each one blasts through a tag at the exact same time and all the Crests spiral off into the air. The Crests stop and explode, beaming light down their respective Digi-zones and give The Digimon strength._

**Greymon: **Greymon…!

**Garurumon: **Garurumon…!

**Birdramon: **Birdramon…!

**Kabuterimon: **Kabuterimon…!

**Ikkakumon: **Ikkakumon…!

**Togemon: **Togemon…!

**Angemon: **Angemon…!

**Gatomon: **Gatomon…!

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

_They all go through their full transformations at the exact same time. Soon all the Digimon have become fully Digivolved and call out their names one by one._

MetalGreymon! RAA!

WereGarurumon! _He howls_

Garudamon!

MegaKabuterimon!

Zudomon!

Lillymon!

MagnaAngemon!

Angewomon!

**(-)**

* * *

**Tai & Davis: **Let's go!

_MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Lillymon, Raidramon, Halsemon, Digmon, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon all leap and roar/yell out one by one and every one of them are determined to take down Kimeramon. The kids all hide by a couple of crates and just in time too because the Bakemon attack but the Armour Digimon make quick work of them._

**Raidramon: **Thunder Blast! _Raidramon gives 3 of them quite the shock with his electric blast._

**Halsemon: **Eagle Eye! _Halsemon fires lasers from his eyes and stuns multiple foes._

**MetalGreymon: **Mega Claw! _MetalGreymon swipes a lot of them away with his large metal claw._

**WereGarurumon: **Garuru Kick! _WereGarurumon sends out a crescent shaped energy slash from his knee, knocking away a lot of them._

**Garudamon: **Phoenix Claw! _Garudamon swats them away with her giant claw._

**Zudomon: **Vulcan's Hammer! _Zudomon smashes some of them into the floor._

**Lillymon: **Flower Cannon! _Lillymon brings out her flower gun and paralyzes them with an energy shot._

**MagnaAngemon: **Excalibur! _MagnaAngemon slices several of them, sending them away as well as breaking their Dark Rings._

**Angewomon: **Celestial Arrow! _Angewomon sends out her arrow of light and grazes them, breaking their Dark Rings as well._

_So far the Digi-destined love the results._

**Davis: **Alright!

**Cody: **_Cody points up. _Look!

_They turn in his direction to see more Bakemon coming in but Digmon has that covered._

**Digmon: **Gold Rush! _Digmon sends out his drill limbs._

**MegaKabuterimon: **Horn Buster! _MegaKabuterimon blasts out an electrical energy beam._

_Both attacks electrify and blow away all of them, saving the kids._

**Izzy: **Great job, thanks a lot MegaKabuterimon!

**Cody: **You too, Digmon!

**MegaKabuterimon: **Our pleasure.

**Digmon: **Don't mention it.

_The Digimon all continue to fly towards Kimeramon who decides to counter._

**Kimeramon: **Heat Viper!

_The maniacal Digimon blasts a heat ray from his mouth. The Bakemon were in his line of fire so they end up getting deleted. The Digimon manage to dodge but the shockwaves sends them all flying. They all shout in pain and two by two they crash into either a ceiling, wall or a couple of crates, first MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon, Raidramon and Halsemon, Garudamon and Lillymon, MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon and then Digmon. The Digi-destined are not liking their chances._

**Tai: **Impossible!

**Davis: **He's too powerful!

**Kari: **And they weren't even hit!

**Sora: **He even destroyed his own allies!

**TK: **He doesn't care who he hits or destroys; he's totally out of control!

* * *

_Ken watches as the entire base is shaking under Kimeramon's overwhelming power, worrying Wormmon._

**Wormmon: **Master, at this rate he'll destroy the whole base!

**Digimon Emperor: **I don't care!

* * *

_The Digimon manage to recover and get back into fighting._

**MetalGreymon: **Everyone, scatter!

_The Digimon all separate and MegaKabuterimon blast off with his electrified horn right at Kimeramon's body._

**MegaKabuterimon: **Horn Buster!

_Kimeramon meets it with his head and Ken wasn't kidding when he said they don't come with anything harder than Kabuterimon's head because he takes no damage and MegaKabuterimon is sent flying back._

**MetalGreymon: **Mega Claw!

**Kimeramon: **Death Claw!

_MetalGreymon's Claw meets Devimon's two claws and because it was two claws, MetalGreymon armour is sliced, causing him to roar in pain as he tumbles down._

_WereGarurumon jumps on some creates and runs across them as Kimeramon is kept busy. When he gets within range the werewolf leaps off and attempts to punch the monster butt ends up getting swatted away._

_Zudomon attempts to attack from behind._

**Zudomon: **Vulcan's Hammer! _He bangs the floor and sends out a thunderbolt but it's knocked away by Monochromon's tail much to his shock. He attempts to attack at close range but is knocked straight up into the ceiling._

_Garudamon grabs onto him and attempts to restrain him by holding onto his head but Kimeramon flies up and smashes her into the ceiling._

_Lillymon and Angewomon fly in opposite diagonal directions in synch for a joint attack._

**Lillymon: **Angewomon, you and me, combo attack! Go! Flower Cannon! _She blasts out an energy shell from her flower gun._

**Angewomon: **Celestial Arrow! _Angewomon draws out her bow and launches her arrow of light._

_Kimeramon easily claws through both attacks and grabs the both of them. He begins putting the squeeze, causing Lillymon and Angewomon to scream in pain and agony._

**Raidramon: **Electric Bite! _Raidramon bites onto SkullGreymon's arm where Lillymon is caught._

**Halsemon: **Tempest Wing! _Halsemon spins like a hurricane attacks Kuwagamon's arm where Angewomon is caught._

**Digmon: **Gold Rush! _Digmon sends out his drill limbs and strikes Kimeramon's stomachs. The attacks weren't strong enough to hurt him but they were enough to force him to let go of the two female Digimon._

**Yolei: **Nothing's working! They're attacks aren't doing anything at all!

**Joe: **We gotta think of something!

**TK: **MagnaAngemon, try your best move!

**MagnaAngemon: **I'm on it! _MagnaAngemon gets in position and brings up his blade. _Gate of Destiny! _MagnaAngemon traces a circle of light and the gate is created. It opens up and begins to suck everything in its sight, or rather Kimeramon._

**Izzy: **Good idea, TK, there's no way Kimeramon can escape from this!

_Unfortunately, they couldn't be any more wrong because Kimeramon isn't feeling anything. The gate isn't sucking him in and he's just standing there. If anything, the gate is annoying him, prompting him to attack._

**Kimeramon: **Heat Viper! _He blasts out another heat ray and it creates a brutal explosion that destroys the gate and sends MagnaAngemon screaming and clashing into a wall. The Digi-destined are horrified; this is the first ever time the Gate of Destiny has never worked._

**_..._**

**TK: **No, MagnaAngemon!

**Kari: **I don't believe it!

**Matt: **Even the Gate of Destiny couldn't do anything to Kimeramon.

**Joe: **When you said Ken made him resistant to anything we throw at him, you really meant it, didn't you Izzy.

**Izzy: **Uh huh.

**Kingdom Hearts 2 Vim and Vigor**

**Kimeramon: **Heat Viper!

_Another heat ray is blasted at MagnaAngemon but he recovers in time to take block it with his beam shield. Multiple streams of flames spread out as a result and MagnaAngemon manages to stand to hold his own with a lot of effort. The streams of flames head for the other Digimon._

**Tai: **Careful! Those flames might barbecue you if they make a direct hit!

_Angewomon forms a barrier that protects her. Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon use their shells to defend and Garudamon closes up her wings. Raidramon, Halsemon, Digmon and Lillymon to their best to evade and MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon get in front of Kimeramon. _

**WereGarurumon: **Let's take him down while he's distracted!

**MetalGreymon: **Allow me to go first! Giga Blaster! _He blasts out his shark shaped missiles and WereGarurumon jumps onto one. Seconds before it hits Kimeramon's stomach the werewolf jumps off. _

**WereGarurumon: **Wolf Claw! _His claws claw and he slices the stomach. Kimeramon stops attacking and glares at WereGarurumon. Seeing that his attack did no damage, the Digimon friendship growls and runs up the body. He jumps off again and spins his body before landing a drop kick on the head but once again no damage is down. Kimeramon headbutts him away and WereGarurumon roars in pain. MetalGreymon grabs him in time._

**MetalGreymon: **Giga Blaster! _More missiles are shot and explodes right in Kimeramon's face, causing him to drop on his back._

**Tai: **Nice going, MetalGreymon.

**Davis: **Did it work?

_It seemed like Kimeramon was beaten but that was not the case at all when his arms came out of the smoke much to everyone's shock._

**Matt: **That…answer your question?

_Kimeramon himself gets up and he's looking angry. To his surprise, he sees MegaKabuterimon grab onto one of his lower arms and then Zudomon does the same. Garudamon restrains one of his upper arms along with MetalGreymon. Raidramon bites onto his left leg and Digmon drills the other one, causing him to roar in pain for once. WereGarurumon keeps him from shaking his head and Lillymon and Angewomon hold on to his wings to keep him from flying. Halsemon closes in for an attack of his own._

**Halsemon: **Time for Tempest Wing! _He releases two rings for his eyes that make contact and cause Kimeramon to become paralyzed._

**Zudomon: **Now MagnaAngemon!

_MagnaAngemon dashes forward and leaps into the air. He holds up his blade and gives a battle cry right before slicing it across Kimeramon's body, causing the abomination to roar in agony from feeling damage for the first time. The kids exclaim with glee._

**TK: **That's showing him MagnaAngemon!

**Kari: **Way to go!

**Yolei: **Perfecto!

**Mimi: **We might just win this!

**Izzy: **Guess he's not all that invincible after all!

_Kimeramon is on one knee and all the Digimon get off his body._

**Tai: **Alright guys, now aim for his wound with a combination of your best attack.

**MetalGreymon: **You heard the man! Giga Blaster!

**WereGarurumon: **Wolf Claw!

**Garudamon: **Wing Blade!

**MegaKabuterimon: **Horn Buster!

**Zudomon:** Vulcan's Hammer!

**Lillymon:** Flower Cannon!

**Raidramon: **Thunder Blast!

**Halsemon: **Tempest Wing!

**Digmon: **Gold Rush!

**MagnaAngemon: **Gate of Destiny!

**Angewomon: **Celestial Arrow!

_The eleven attacks from Digimon combine to form one powerful mega blast that explodes right in Kimeramon's wound._

_**…**_

* * *

**Davis: **We got 'em!

_The cloud of smoke clears and dust settles. They expected the monster to have been destroyed or at least suffer a lot of damage but to their greatest horror the combined attacks from 8 Ultimate Level Digimon and 3 Armour Digimon didn't cause any damage at all. Kimeramon gets back up and roars in anger. What shocks them even more is his wound closes up._

**Kari: **It had no effect!

**Davis: **That's impossible!

**Yolei: **They used their best attacks and he doesn't have a single scratch on him!

**Joe: **Uh…you were saying Izzy…

**Izzy: **I take back what I said earlier. Nothing can seem to hurt this guy!

**Sora: **Not even Ultimate Level attacks can do anything to him!

**Cody: **Now what? What else can we do?

**TK: **There's just nothing we can do right now Cody, except watch.

**Matt: **So then, we've lost.

**Mimi: **I'm afraid that's what it's looking like right now Matt.

**Kimeramon: **Heat Viper! _His attack causes another shockwave that sends the Digimon flying. The entire room is falling apart under his power. He uncontrollably blasts out multiple heat rays. _

**Tai: **They're getting pummelled out there!

**Kari: **They can't take much more, he'll destroy them!

* * *

_The first one engulfs MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon and Raidramon. The three of them scream in pain, Raidramon and MetalGreymon gets slammed into the wall and WereGarurumon crashes into a couple of crates._

* * *

_The second one engulfs Garudamon, Lillymon and Halsemon. They shriek in pain, Halsemon crashes into the floor and Lillymon is slammed into the wall above him. Garudamon crashes into a lot of crates._

* * *

_The next ones to be engulfed by the heat ray are MagnaAngemon and Angewomon. Both of them scream in anguish, MagnaAngemon slams into the ceiling and Angewomon crashes onto a crate._

* * *

_The last ones to be engulfed by the heat ray are MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon and Digimon. The three of them scream in pain, Zudomon crashes into a lot of them and MegaKabuterimon is smashed in the celing above the walrus. Digmon is knocked hard into a crate and the Digimon of Knowledge/Reliability feels his energy leave him._

* * *

**Digmon: **I've got that shrinking feeling. _Digmon glows and a purple light returns to Cody. He drops to a crate and reverts back to Upamon._

**Cody: **Upamon!

_MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon groan in pain as they degenerate as well. As a result of losing so much energy, the original kids Digimon are reverting to their In-training forms as well. Zudomon reverts to his In-training form, Bukamon and he yelps when MegaKabuterimon's In-training form, Motimon drops onto him from the ceiling._

**Joe: **Bukamon!

**Izzy: **Motimon!

* * *

_Halsemon and Lillymon are groaning in pain and begin de-digivolving themselves._

**Lillymon: **I'm sorry Mimi.

_A red light from Halsemon returns to Yolei and The Wings of Love is reverted back to Poromon. Lillymon's In-training level form, Tanemon drops down next to him._

**Yolei: **Poromon! Oh no!

**Mimi: **Tanemon!

* * *

_Garudamon groans and begins glowing. She degenerates to her In-training form, Yokomon who lies on the pile of rubble._

**Sora: **Yokomon!

* * *

_MetalGreymon growls in pain and begins de-digivolving._

**MetalGreymon: **Tai, I don't feel so hot right now. _The cyborg dinosaur degenerates back into his In-training form, Koromon who drops to the floor._

**Tai: **Koromon!

* * *

_WereGarurumon is lying on the rubble, growling in pain as he feels his power leave him._

**WereGarurumon:** Matt, I'm fading. _The werewolf reverts to his In-training form, Tsunomon._

**Matt: **Tsunomon!

_Raidramon glows and a blue light returns to Davis._

**Raidramon: **Davis! _The Storm of Friendship degenerates back to DemiVeemon who slides down the wall and drops to the floor._

**Davis: **DemiVeemon!

* * *

_Angewomon and MagnaAngemon feel the remainder of their Ultimate Level power leave them._

**Angewomon: **I can't hold it!

_One by one, the two angels glow and revert to their weaker forms. In the place of Angewomon is Salamon and Tokomon drops down next to her._

**Kari: **Salamon!

**TK: **Tokomon!

* * *

_You'd think after seeing the Digimon get pounded by his creation the Digimon Emperor would be doing backflips of joy and gloating over his victory but instead he's confused. He expected Kimeramon to win but what he didn't expect was seeing the 3 Digimon of the new Digi-destined in their In-training form. The familiarity of DemiVeemon, Poromon and Upamon fills his face with wonder and shock._

**Digimon Emperor: **Wait a minute; those little Digimon, I've seen them before.

_He gasps when he remembers where he saw the 3 new Digimon._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Ken's mind flashes back to the soccer game when he first met the Digi-destined as Ken Ichijouji. Tai, Kari, TK, Cody and Yolei are sitting in the stands, rooting for Davis. He particularly focuses on DemiVeemon being held in Kari's arm and Poromon and Upamon in the arms of their respective partners._

**Digimon Emperor: **Now I remember! It was at the soccer game when I first met those kids!

* * *

_Scenes shift to the kids and Digimon looking at the pictures Kari took and DemiVeemon practically busting buttons after Davis scores._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Digimon Emperor: **They're so little. _Ken is tone is actually full of dread. _In fact…_He shifts his view to Koromon and the other Digimon. _They're all so little, like those Digimon in Primary Village.

**Wormmon: **That's right; they're just like human babies.

_Now here's a real surprise. Ken actually listens to Wormmon instead of being annoyed. He turns to him in shock._

**Digimon Emperor: **What!? _He turns back to the screen._ I'd never fought of it before. Human babies?_ For the first time ever the Digimon Emperor actually displays sincere worry and compassion._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_His mind shifts back to when watched the kids walk back to their homes. He watched as they laughed, had fun, socialised with each other and their Digimon and the way Yolei was whining and complaining about not meeting Ken in person and constantly venting out her complaints by pulling and squeezing Koromon much to the small bird Digimon's dismay. These were aspects of life that Ken didn't pay attention to because of his so-called destiny of ruling the Digital World._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Digimon Emperor: **Could it be that…they're alive…but how? Digimon are supposed to be nothing but data…how could they have physical bodies?

_It is clear at this point that Ken saying that this world was nothing but a game and that Digimon were just programs wasn't some sick figure of speech. He truly thinks that everything in this world isn't real, thus his actions have no consequences. But after seeing DemiVeemon, Poromon and Upamon in two worlds he's beginning to question his views. He looks down in frustration and though he regrets having to do this despite being close to victory he relents._

**Digimon Emperor: **Kimeramon! Stop!

* * *

_Kimeramon roars and was about to finish the kids until he heard his masters orders, forcing him to halt. The Digi-destined are shocked to see that Kimeramon is now as still as a statue._

**Tai: **He stopped attacking!

**Davis: **But why?! What's going on!?

**Izzy: **Never mind why, let's get our Digimon and hide!

**Kari: **Now's our chance, let's go!

_The make a run for it, scoop up their injured Digimon. _

* * *

_Ken begins to walk out of his lair._

****Digimon Emperor**: **I'll deal with those kids myself.

**Wormmon: **Master?

* * *

_The Digi-destined are hidden behind a couple of crates where they strategise on what they must do next._

**Mimi: **Well, now what do we do?

**Joe: **We watch as Ken destroys the entire Digital World.

**Sora: **Cut the jokes Joe, this is serious. Our Digimon just got beat up pretty badly.

**TK: **There's only one thing we can do. I think it's best that we get outta here.

_Tai and Davis are stunned with hearing this idea._

**Tai & Davis: **WHAT?!

**Tai: **You're kidding right!

**Davis: **You mean leave!?

**TK: **Our plan didn't work because our Digimon weren't strong enough. Sometimes you gotta fall back, come up with a new plan and try again.

_All of them except for Davis and Tai are in agreement, and Matt's expression is unreadable. The kids then take a look at their exhausted Digimon._

**Kari: **Besides, they don't have enough strength to keep going.

**Izzy: **I guess we have no choice.

**Cody: **I'm with TK.

_Tai was about to argue and give everyone a piece of their mind for giving up but Davis beats him to it._

**Davis: **Well, I'm not!

_They all turned to Davis with shocked expressions, thinking how he could suggest continuing to fight even though they just got badly beaten._

**Davis: **Look guys, we can't just give up and leave now. We might not get a chance like this again! _He turns to Kimeramon who's still doing absolutely nothing. _And how do we know he won't start attacking again! Come on, he's just standing there like a big ugly stuffed animal! _He turns back to everyone else. _Let's finish what we came here to do!

**Sora: **But, Davis, it's impossible.

**Cody: **Sora's right.

**Joe: **Davis, look around, aside from Salamon all of our Digimon have returned to their In-training Level forms, including us older kid's Digimon.

**DemiVeemon: **We didn't mean to.

**Yolei: **Normally, I'd comment on how cute you all look but I don't think now isn't the time.

**Izzy: **And the worst thing is this was the second time our Digimon digivolved to Ultimate level so now our Crests have run out of power.

**Matt: **That means our Digimon can't Digivolve to Ultimate level anymore.

**Mimi: **And even if they could, they still wouldn't be able to beat that…thing.

**Tanemon: **We're sorry, Mimi we tried our best.

**Mimi: **I know you did Tanemon.

**Yokomon: **He was just too strong for us.

**Motimon: **No matter what we threw at him, Kimeramon wasn't hurt at all.

**Bukamon: **Yeah, he's practically unstoppable.

**Izzy: **You all did what you could, don't worry about it.

**Davis: **I just can't forget what happened. _Davis looks down with pained expression._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Davis is hit with memories of having to watch Kimeramon destroy the small town in the desert and scared expressions of the innocent Digimon who tried to run for their lives._

**Davis: **We had to sit around as we watched this mix and match monster destroy everything. It didn't matter who got in his way.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Davis: **I don't know about the rest of you but I can't stand by and let that happen again. And if none of you want to go with me then I'm going alone because I refuse to give up until this thing is completely destroyed once and for all.

_DemiVeemon runs up Davis and stops on his head._

**DemiVeemon: **I'm going with you Davis.

**Davis: **Are you sure?

**DemiVeemon: **Come on, do you really have to ask?

**Davis: **Alright then! _Davis is happy to know that his partner is sticking by him like a true friend. He then felt a hand touch his shoulder._

**Tai: **I'm gonna help out too Davis.

**Davis: **Really, Tai?

**Tai: **Of course.

**Sora: **But, Tai, why!?

**Kari: **There's nothing you can do to help now that Koromon can't Digivolve to MetalGreymon anymore.

**Tai: **I'll tell you why, because Davis is right. We can't just leave and casually think that "we'll get another chance". Ken has destroyed far too many Digimon and this is our only chance to put an end to his reign of terror once and for all. _He looks down with a sombre expression. _Besides, I can't forget what he did to Agumon.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Tai's mind flashes back to when Ken put the Dark Ring around Greymon and forced him to Dark Digivolve to SkullGreymon and how that skeletal monster went out of control and killed the Dark Tyrannomon._

**Tai: **I was forced to watch that maniac turn Agumon into his lapdog and I couldn't do anything as I saw my partner become SkullGreymon and then that messed up version of MetalGreymon.

* * *

_Scenes shift to the Dark Spiral attaching to Agumon, the pain he went to and his Digivolution into an evil MetalGreymon who was forced to pummel his friends, sister and girlfriend and the pain he went through whenever he fought back._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Tai: **I can't forget how I felt back then and I refuse to let it happen ever again! And then there's our Digimon allies. Leomon and the others have put their faith in us. They're fighting their hardest out there so that we can put a stop to Ken once and for all. There's no way I'm letting their sacrifice be for nothing.

**Izzy: **But, Tai, it's impossible.

**Tai: **So what? We've been through impossible odds 3 years ago. We almost got ripped to pieces by evil Digimon like Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon but we all pulled through and defeated them. And we did it as a team. This is nothing new so I'm not gonna back down. Like or not, Davis is right. I won't force you all to come but I'm going with Davis.

**Davis: **Yeah! I knew you'd agree with me Tai. _Tai smiles at his protégé._

**Tai: **Davis, I think you're truly proving yourself worthy of those goggles I gave you.

_Davis sheepishly rubs the back of his head. Koromon hops on Tai's head._

**Koromon: **You can count me in to help out, Tai.

**Tai: **You sure, pal. I can do it without you, y'know.

**Koromon: **Come on, you wouldn't last a minute out there without me. Wherever you go, I go. _Tai can't help but smile gratefully at his partner who's always willing to stand by his side._

_Matt puts Tsunomon on a crate and wraps his arm around Tai and Davis._

**Matt: **I'll join the two of you too.

**Tai: **Really, Matt?

**Matt: **Of course, none of you would've last a season without me. If you're gonna go on a suicide mission then you'll need me.

_Davis and Tai smile gratefully._

**Davis: **Thanks, you're a true pal.

_Tsunomon hops onto his partners head._

**Tsunomon: **Hope you don't mind me hitching a free ride on your hair, but I'm coming too.

**Matt: **You don't have to, Tsunomon.

**Tsunomon: **I know, but I want to. I promised I'd always be there for you no matter what, Matt and I intend to keep that promise.

_Matt smiles upon remembering what Tsunomon said to him as Gabumon when Cherrymon manipulated him into fighting Tai. No matter what choice he made, Gabumon promised he would follow him to the very end and that's what he's doing now._

**Tai: **Well, then, it's settled. Come on, men, let's move out!

**Davis & Matt: **Yeah/Right!

* * *

_The child of Courage, the child of Friendship and the inheritor of Courage/Friendship run to the chain by the exit behind Kimeramon. They take advantage of the man made Digimon's distraction and jump on one by one, Davis goes on first, next Tai and then Matt. The chain goes down to one of the paths leading to the engine room._

**DemiVeemon: **Hold on, let me put on my safety belt!

**Davis: **Ow! That's not a safety belt, that's my hair!

**Koromon: **Keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all time!

**Tsunomon: **But we don't have arms or legs Koromon!

_When they get within range, they jump off. Tai and Matt jump off at the right moment and land perfectly on the platform but unsurprisingly Davis' timing was off, forcing him to grab onto a small ledge. He was lucky it was there otherwise he would've fallen to his doom._

**Tai: **Davis!

**Davis: **Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

**DemiVeemon: **So what do we do now?

**Matt: **Don't chicken out now Davis!

_Tai and Matt grab his wrists and try to pull him out._

* * *

_The rest of the Digi-destined get up with smirks on their faces. Tai, Matt and especially Davis' acts of bravery sparks up the confident they need._

**TK: **Well, I guess it's our turn.

**Cody: **Right.

**Izzy: **We might as well.

**Joe: **There's no turning back now.

**Sora: **Tai and Davis are really leading the charge.

**Mimi: **Matt too.

**Yolei: **If Davis thinks he's gonna take all the credit for this he can forget it.

**Kari: **Yeah, right, he and Tai would take credit for inventing a wheel.

* * *

_The Digi-destined attempt to follow Tai, Davis and Matt down the antenna by going over to the chain but as bad luck would have it; Ken arrived on the opposite side._

* * *

**Digimon Emperor: **Kimeramon, don't let them get away!

* * *

**TK: **It's the Digimon Emperor!

**Joe: **This is bad!

_They stop and turn to Kimeramon, expecting him to attack. Kimeramon turns to them and they brace themselves for the end but instead of attacking them like his master ordered he flies off._

* * *

**Digimon Emperor: **Kimeramon, where are you going!? _Kimeramon flies through the hole and is now out of sight. _Kimeramon!

* * *

_Suddenly, Devimon's laugh echoes through the room causing Ken's pupils to shrink in fear. Even the Digi-destined can hear it and they're freaked out._

**Sora: **What's that weird voice?

**Mimi: **It's scary.

**Joe: **Haven't we heard that laugh somewhere before.

**TK: **I know that laugh from anywhere, it's Devimon!

* * *

_Ken drops down is shaking like crazy, worrying Wormmon._

**Wormmon: **Ken, what's wrong? Ken!

**Digimon Emperor: **Leave me alone! _Ken is once again surrounded by distorted black water. "I have nothing to be scared off; the powers of darkness mean nothing to me. I'm still the ruler of this world."_

**Wormmon: **_"I knew Ken was doing things he shouldn't be doing, I wish just one time he would listen to me."_

**Digimon Emperor: **_"Once I find Kimeramon, nothing can stop me!"_

**Wormmon: **_"Now I'm the only one who can protect him. It's time I take Agumon, Sora and Biyomon's advice. Okay Wormmon let's see what you're made off."_

_Wormmon steels his resolve, finally realizing he should've tried to stop Ken and put him back in the right path a long time ago. Now it's time for him to make things right, prompting him to run off._

* * *

**TK: **Ken must've tried to control the powers of darkness but it was too much for him!

**Izzy: **And now his mental health has deteriorated because of it! _TK turns._

**TK: **Okay, everybody, this is our chance to get to the engine room and destroy it.

* * *

_Tai and Matt are close to helping Davis get back up._

**Davis: **Next time you climb and I'll sit on your head.

**Tai: **Maybe you just ate too much chocolate.

**Matt: **Yeah, you need to go on a diet.

**Davis: **Very funny. _They look to the centre. _That looks like the engine room. _Davis gets back on the platform but before they could move they see someone approach them, forcing them to get defensive. That someone is Wormmon. _Get out of the way! I know who you are.

**Tai: **Don't make us hurt you! _Wormmon points over to the room._

**Wormmon: **This way. _The boys gasp, shocked he's helping them. _The engine room is over here, follow me.

**Davis: **Do we look stupid to you. _Tai and Matt sweat drop at Davis. _Never mind, this is some kind of trap.

**Wormmon: **No! Listen, you have to believe me, this isn't a trap. I'm trying to save my master, he created this awful Digimon, Kimeramon and now he can't control it anymore and I'm afraid things have gone too far and I'm losing him. I hope that if you destroy this place I'll be able to get him back! I'm willing to help you three if you help me. what do you say, is it a deal?

**Davis: **Alright, I'll do it. _Tai and Matt gasp in shock to see Davis calm down and instantly trust Wormmon._

**Wormmon: **You will?

**Davis: **Sure, I'm not as big a jerk as people think.

**Wormmon: **Really, you're not?

**Tai: **Just hold on a minute Davis, how do you know we can trust him?

**Koromon: **We can, Tai. Believe it or not, Wormmon was the one who freed me from the Dark Ring and allowed me to escape from Ken the first place. _Tai is surprised upon hearing this from his partner._

**Tai: **What!? Really!? _He then turns to Wormmon. _Is that true?

**Wormmon: **_Wormmon nods. _Yes, it is. I couldn't stand what Ken was doing to Agumon so I decide to free him.

**Matt: **But if you don't agree what Ken does, why do you work for him?

**Wormmon: **Because I'm his partner and I thought as his partner I must stand by his side no matter what choice he makes but now that I see that he's close to a place he can never return from, I realize that I should've tried to stop him from going down this dark path. I didn't do anything then but I'm going to do something now, only if you trust me.

_Tai and Matt can tell by the look in his eyes, Wormmon is being sincere in his request and truly wants to turn his partner back to his old self. Plus, after hearing what he did for Agumon, how could Tai not give him a chance? The both of them calm down as well._

**Tai: **Alright, then Wormmon. I'll trust you.

**Matt: **Me too, lead the way.

**Wormmon: **Thanks come on!

* * *

_The leaders of the Digi-destined follow Wormmon to the engine room. They stop by the door and it opens automatically. The room is completely circular, filled with what looks like to be a heat wave filled with strange energy. In the centre of the room is a pedestal with a black object on it that's creating the wave of energy._

**Koromon: **Do you guys feel that?

**Tsunomon: **Yeah, it's weird and at the same time incredible.

**DemiVeemon: **It's as if the whole room is full of some kind of energy.

**Davis: **What do you think it is?

**Tai: **Whatever it is, it's coming from the black thing over there.

**Matt: **Let's take a closer look at it.

_They walk over to the black object._

**Wormmon: **Ken, found that, somehow the power from it is making this base move.

**Davis: **Okay, so all we have to do is take it away and then the base will stop moving.

**Tai: **Easier said than done.

**Matt: **Looks kind of heavy.

**Davis: **We'll never be able to lift it.

* * *

_Suddenly, the object levitates and as a result, the power turns off and the base becomes pitch black which doesn't go unnoticed by Ken._

**Digimon Emperor: **The power source!

* * *

_The rest of the kids arrive by another opening by the corridor and stop when they notice what's happened. The base losing power could only mean one thing._

**TK: **Way to go guys!

* * *

_Outside, the base completely halts and doesn't go any further since it lost its powers source._

**Davis: **I've got a weird feeling about this.

_Multiple golden rays of light blast out of the object, and engulfs the entire room, much to Tai, Koromon, Matt, Tsunomon, Davis, DemiVeemon and Wormmon's astonishment._

**Davis: **What's going on!?

**Tai: **Beats me! Is this some sort of nightlight!?

_The Digimon jump down and DemiVeemon points to the object._

**DemiVeemon: **Davis, look at that!

_A pinkish-purple symbol appears in front of the object. It looks like a sun surrounded by short crescent moon and long crescent moon on each side._

**Tai: **That looks like a Crest symbol!

**Matt: **You're right, it is!? But it's one I've never seen before!

_The ray of lights cause Koromon, Tsunomon and DemiVeemon to be invigorated with new bursting energy that makes them glow and Digivolve back to Agumon, Gabumon and Veemon, much to theirs, Wormmon and their partners shock._

**Davis: **You digivolved! How?

**Tai: **The power from whatever this is must've restored their energy.

_The object glows brighter, forcing them to shield their eyes. The ray of light completely disintegrates the engine room and engulfs the entire room of the antenna. When it subsides, the boys are astonished to see the glowing object losing its blackness and becoming a golden object._

**Davis: **Guys, look at that. I've never seen anything like it!

**Veemon: **Me neither. _The object becomes completely gold and on top of it is a strange 'M' shaped symbol._

**Tai: **Is that a…!?

**Davis: **Oh, man, it looks like a golden Digi-egg! _The egg lands Davis' hand. _I guess this means that it's mine.

**Tai: **Well, what're we waiting for, let's try it out!

**Agumon: **This may be the trump card that we need!

**Matt: **Go for it Davis!

**Gabumon: **You know the magic words! _Davis nods and turns to Veemon._

**Davis: **Veemon, think you can handle it?

**Veemon: **Yeah! _Veemon pumps fists in excitement and gets ready. _Mmm-hmm!

**Davis: **Golden Armour Energize!

* * *

**Armour Digivolution theme**

"_**Digimon!"**_

_Veemon is in the air and the golden Digi-egg enlarges, releasing a gold blast of light that engulfs the small dragon Digimon._

**Veemon: **Veemon Golden Armour Digivolve to…!

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!"**_

_Veemon is filled with new power and the explosion of light subsides to reveal in Veemon place, a figure with clothing similar to Flamedramon except his entire outfit consist of sharper, golden plates of armour. His mask, shoulder pads, gauntlets, chest armour, boots and the ornaments hanging from his wastes are all gold. He turns with his his fists clenched and says his name._

Magnamon!

"_**Digimon!"**_

**…**

* * *

_Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Davis and Wormmon are absolutely amazed with Magnamon and the multiple rays of light gold light he releases from his body._

**Davis: **Oh! Dude, that's amazing!

**Wormmon: **How'd you do that?!

**Tai: **Whoa! Someone's really taken their vitamins!

**Agumon: **I wonder if I can do that?!

**Matt: **Incredible!

**Gabumon: **I have a feeling, things will be alright now!

* * *

_The Digi-destined, having watched everything are also outstanded._

**Izzy: **Prodigious!

**TK: **This changes everything!

_Unbeknownst to them, there's a faint glow coming from the prototype Tags and Crests of the original Digi-destined._

* * *

_Ken is yelling out in fear as Magnamon releases more light from his body. He floats higher and higher until he lifts his face._

**Magnamon: **The balance of power has shifted and I'm here to fix it.

* * *

_The final battle with Kimeramon and Digimon Emperor is about to begin. With the power of this magnificent royal knight called Magnamon will the Digi-destined finally succeed in defeating the almost invincible Kimeramon?_

**Narrator: **Will Magnamon be able to defeat Kimeramon! Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters!

* * *

**Whoa! That was something! Davis has really taken charge of the situation and in turn has created a miracle. With Magnamon on their side there's no way they can lose! And Magnamon's not even the only surprise in store for Ken and it seems the prototype Crests are just about charged up for one last battle.**

**On the next chapter, Ken is in for a big shock when he sees the power Magnamon's light has given to Agumon and Gabumon, guess what it is? The Digi-destined have one final 'bout with the monstrosity but are still struggling. Can Leomon's army hold out long enough for Kimeramon to be defeated? Will the kids succeed and does Wormmon have the power to transform the Digimon Emperor back into the supposed kind Ken Ichijouji?**

**Find out on the next chapter: Episode 21: The Crest of Kindness**

* * *

**(A/N: What did you all think of that? Leomon's Army beginning the clash with the Digimon Emperor's slaves? The Digi-destined fighting Kimeramon together? That hilarious 'Get help' scene with Matt and TK? Please Review, I'd really appreciate it.)**


	13. Episode 22: Miracles and Kindness

**Digimon season 2 – episode 22 – Miracles and Kindness  
**

Thank you** Ackbarfan5556, DigimonAT0318,**** MadDogLucario96 and Foxchick1 **for reviewing my last chapter. Hope to get more from you guys and other people.

Also a shoutout to **Neo-Warkid4 **for following my story and favouriting me. Thanks for the community staff invite.

This is it, the final battle with the Digimon Emperor.

* * *

**Davis: **Our final battle with Ken begun. While Leomon and his army held of his slaves as long as they could we snuck inside the base. Unfortunately, Kimeramon, that jigsaw puzzle of a digimon attacked us inside Ken's base and even with Ultimate Level Digimon we still weren't strong enough to defeat him. The others were about to give up but Tai, Koromon, Matt, Tsunomon, DemiVeemon and I weren't about to back down. That's when we ran into Wormmon, he knew Kimeramon was a hothead and would turn against Ken. Plus, he wanted Ken to go back to when he wasn't such an evil jerk so he agreed to help us destroy the base. When we found the power source it turned into a Golden Digi-egg, then the most amazing thing happened. Veemon Golden Armour Digivolved into Magnamon!

* * *

_This is it, the final battle with the Digimon Emperor, Ken Ichijouji and his Digital abomination, Kimeramon. All the hopes for victory rely on Davis and the new golden Digi-egg which he immediately activates._

**Davis: **Golden Armour Energize!

* * *

**Armour Digivolution theme**

"_**Digimon!"**_

_Veemon is in the air and the golden Digi-egg enlarges, releasing a gold blast of light that engulfs the small dragon Digimon._

**Veemon: **Veemon Golden Armour Digivolve to…!

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!"**_

_Veemon is filled with new power and the explosion of light subsides to reveal in Veemon place, a figure with clothing similar to Flamedramon except his entire outfit consist of sharper, golden plates of armour. _

Magnamon!

"_**Digimon!"**_

_**…**_

* * *

_Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Davis and Wormmon are absolutely amazed with Magnamon and the multiple rays of light gold light he releases from his body._

**Davis: **Wow! That was intense! You're about the coolest thing I've ever seen! Where'd you get this rad shoulder pads!? I could use them as boogie boards!

**Tai: **Who are you?

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (Magnamon): **I'm Magnamon! As Veemon I use the Golden Digi-egg to Golden Armour Digivolve. I'm golden armour Digimon that attacks with my Magna Blaster and I look so good doing it.

* * *

_Magnamon continues to release more golden rays of light that brightens the entire base despite losing its power source. The rest of the Digimon feel their strength return to them, causing some of them to hop with joy._

**Poromon: **My strength is back!

**Upamon: **Yeah! Me too!

**Salamon: **Wow! I feel fuzzy all over!

**Tokomon: **I feel tingly!

**Tanemon: **I'm bursting with energy!

**Bukamon: **You're not the only one!

**Yokomon: **It feels great!

**Motimon: **Let's all Digivolve!

* * *

_One by one they all begin to glow and Digivolve._

**Poromon: **Poromon Digivolve to…!

**Upamon: **Upamon Digivolve to…!

**Salamon: **Salamon Digivolve to…!

**Tokomon: **Tokomon Digivolve to…!

**Tanemon: **Tanemon Digivolve to…!

**Bukamon: **Bukamon Digivolve to…!

**Yokomon: **Yokomon Digivolve to…!

**Motimon: **Motimon Digivolve to…!

Hawkmon!

Armadillomon!

Gatomon!

Patamon!

Palmon!

Gomamon!

Biyomon!

Tentomon!

* * *

_The Digi-destined can't help but be amazed by the sheer majesty of Magnamon._

**Yolei: **I wonder if Hawkmon can Golden Armour Digivolve.

**Cody: **I don't get it, where'd he come from?

**TK: **It came from that Golden Digi-egg; Davis must've unleashed its power.

**Kari: **This is fantastic! Could somebody turn off his headlights?

* * *

_Kimeramon is outside the base where it's still dark. He senses the appearance of a new opponent, causing him to release a ferocious roar and break back into the base._

* * *

_Magnamon continues releasing an enormous amount of energy. Ken pretends to be tough._

**Digimon Emperor: **Hey, Digi-fools! Do you honestly think that your new Digimon can beat me; he couldn't even be my flashlight! _Davis glares right at him._

**Davis: **Oh yeah! Well sticks and stones can break my bones but when Magnamon gets a hold of you, he'll kick your…!

**Digimon Emperor: **But! You didn't let me finish, he would make a good nightlight!

_Magnamon's light also seems to be affecting the Crests because the Crest of Courage and Friendship release a brilliant shine, much to Tai and Matt's amazement when they take a look at their Crests._

**Davis: **Whoa, another lightshow!

**Tai: **Our Crests!

**Matt: **They're glowing!

* * *

_The Crest of Love, Knowledge, Reliability, Sincerity, Hope and Light are also glowing like crazy._

**Sora: **What's going on Izzy!?

**Izzy: **Magnamon's light, must've restored the power of our Crests! Prodigious!

**Joe: **That means the Digimon can digivolve to Ultimate level again!

**Mimi: **Wow, it's a miracle!

**TK: **Everything Davis does seem to create a miracle!

**Kari: **Boy, I'll say!

* * *

_The Crests of Courage and Friendship glow even brighter and releases a pillar of light that blasts through the ceiling and can be seen from outside._

**Tai: **Whoa! This is different!

_The light engulfs Agumon and Gabumon who stand still and feel new energy boiling inside their bodies._

**Tai: **Agumon…

**Agumon: **Tai, I feel like I'm exploding with energy!

**Matt: **Gabumon…!

**Gabumon: **I feel like a million digi-dollars, I can digivolve even further now!

_Tai and Matt's Digivice also glow in their same respective colours, prompting them to take them out and the light completely engulfs them._

* * *

**Brave Heart theme**

_Tai's orange Digivice blasts an orange beam of light that engulfs Agumon, turning him solid gold._

**Agumon: **Agumon Warp Digivolve to…!

_He blasts a pillar of light that digivolves him into Greymon, then MetalGreymon and finally WarGreymon. He gains two leg guards, the Dramon Destroyers are formed and the claws extend. His eyes open up and the Brave Shield appears on his back. He waves his arms, creating rings of fire before doing a split. He stamps his foot on the ground, releasing energy and roars his name._

WarGreymon!

**(-)**

* * *

_Matt's blue Digivice blasts an orange beam of light that engulfs Gabumon, turning him solid sapphire._

**Gabumon: **Gabumon Warp Digivolve to…!

_He blasts a pillar of light that digivolves him into Garurumon, then WereGarurumon and finally MetalGarurumon. The metal wolf runs and beam-shaped wings grow long with a thin but sharp tail. He loops before landing back on the ground, he__ howls and fires millions of missiles from his body that form countless of ice on the ground. The ice converges around him and he howls his name._

MetalGarurumon!

**(-)**

* * *

_WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon float in the air with Magnamon, releasing orange and blue rays of light along with Magnamon. Tai, Matt, Davis and everyone else are amazed to see them in their Mega forms, especially the new kids._

**Tai: **WarGreymon!?

**Matt: **MetalGarurumon!?

**Davis: **Dude! That is totally cool!

**Yolei: **Are those two really Agumon and Gabumon!

**Sora: **Yeah! That's their Mega forms, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon!

**Cody: **They digivolved all the way to the Mega level?! Incredible!

**Kari: **Magnamon must've given Agumon and Gabumon the power boost they need to Warp Digivolve.

**Mimi: **Now, Ken will see what we're made off.

* * *

**WarGreymon: **Its feels so good to be back!

**MetalGarurumon: **I'll say, I'm itching to freeze and break something here.

**Tai: **We can actually win this now!

* * *

_Ken is actually more scared then ever but he manages to keep his cool._

**Digimon Emperor: **Ha! So what if you have a couple of Mega Digimon are on your side? Compared to Kimeramon they're still nothing but weaklings! _Tai and Matt glare at Ken along with Davis._

**Matt: **That's what you think, you big clown!

**Davis: **Put your money where your mouth is Ken!

**Tai: **In case you've forgotten, Kimeramon's abandoned you so he's not here to back you up!

* * *

_He probably shouldn't have even said that because an explosion occurs below which doesn't go unnoticed._

**Kari: **What was that?!

**TK: **It can't be good!

**Tentomon: **One thing for sure, it's definitely not the air force!

**Gomamon: **I have good hunch on who it is!

_WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Magnamon finally stop glowing and look down to see Kimeramon break through the wall, much to Ken's delight._

**Digimon Emperor: **Kimeramon!

_Kimeramon flies up at high speed towards the boys._

**Matt: **You just had to say that, didn't you Tai!

**Davis: **Watch out!

**WarGreymon: **Get out of the way! _The three Digimon immediately jump down and tackle their partners to safety before Kimeramon breaks off the part of the path they were on. They're lying on their butts as Kimeramon hovers above. _

**MetalGarurumon: **Are you all, okay?

**Matt: **Yeah, thanks for the save.

_The 3 Digimon immediately get up and prepare to battle._

**WarGreymon: **Tai, the three of us we'll deal with Kimeramon. You, Davis and Matt go the others and get out of the base. _Tai gets up._

**Tai: **Alright. Be careful WarGreymon. I know it's been a long time since you've digivolved to Mega but do your best and clobber that thing.

**MetalGarurumon: **Matt, leave this battle to us! We can handle it. Get to safety._ Matt gets up too._

**Matt: **I know you can. Good luck MetalGarurumon, put that thing on ice.

**Magnamon: **Davis! We'll take care of this. _Davis gets up as well._

**Davis: **Go get him Magnamon! Show him he's no match for you. _He clenches his fists. _But just in case he is, the three of us will get the others! Come on guys!

**Tai: **Right! _Davis, Tai and Matt make a run for it back to their friends._

* * *

**Joe: **This entire base could fall apart at any minute!

**TK: **Joe's right, we've gotta get outta her guys! _They run along the corridor._

* * *

**Wormmon: **_Wormmon proceeds to return to Ken. _Silk Thread!

_He shoots a line of webbing from his mouth and it wraps around a horizontal pole. Wormmon displays great athleticism by jumping and swinging back up to Ken. He lands right in front of his partner._

**Wormmon: **I don't mean to drop in like this but Kimeramon is tearing the place apart.

**Digimon Emperor: **Nonsense! He's simply following my orders to attack!

**Wormmon: **But Kimeramon's not following anyone's orders but his own, can't you see that?!

**Digimon Emperor: **_Ken is stubbornly in denial. _My greatest creation won't let me down.

**_..._**

* * *

**Kingdom Heartts 2 Sinister Shadow**

_Meanwhile in the desert, the battle for the Digital World explodes all over the desert. The smokes and explosions have caused the sky to darken and grey clouds are hovering above them. Multiple digimon are all striking and blocking each other back and forth. Larger digimon keep knocking each other down with powerful punches and long range Digimon are blasting each other with missiles._

_A Gigadramon and Megadramon are in the skies circling around each other with their snake like bodies._

**Megadramon: **Darkside Attack!

**Gigadramon: **Genocide Attack!

_They both launch countless of organic missiles that collide and make multiple explosions within the air. The Dark Spiral has made Megadramon stronger than usual because he's fighting on par with Gigadramon who's supposed to be 2 times stronger._

* * *

_A huge Kokutorimon blasts out green fire from his mouth which is countered by Deltamon who uses his Triplex Force to cancel it out._

* * *

_A platoon of elephant like Digimon called Mammothmon stampede their way across the desert to run down the army. Andromon is at the figure head of Centarumon, SkullMeramon, another Gigadramon and a platoon of Guardromon who prepare to counter._

**Andromon: **_He spreads his body. _Company, fire! Gatling Attack! _He launches missiles from his chest._

**Guardromon: **Grenada Destroyer! _All the Guardromon blasts out missiles from their wrists._

**SkullMeramon: **Metal Fireball! _He blasts out a stream of blue flames from his mouth._

**Centarumon: **Solar Ray! _Centarumon blasts out an energy beam from his cannon arm._

_All the attacks pummel the Mammothmon and does some serious damage while at same time causing explosions that completely immobilise them and make them blind to Whamon is floating right above them._

**Whamon: **Let's turn the tides! _He starts spinning around and once again, contrary to his huge size Whamon is circling around them at high speed. _Tidal Wave!

_Whamon creates a vortex of water combined with sand that blows the Mammothmon into the air. When it clears they drop down and their Dark Spirals break off._

* * *

_A lot of DarkTyrannomon and Tyrannomon breathe streams of high powered flames at each other and create an explosion of flames, making the desert hotter than it already is. Some of them grapple and try to push back against each other with all their strength and some have each other in a headlock._

* * *

_A light blue version of Devimon called IceDevimon dukes it out with Meramon in a battle of fire vs. ice and right now fire is winning._

**IceDevimon: **Frozen Avalanche! _IceDevimon launches a powerful ice wind._

**Meramon: **That all you got frosty! _Meramon blocks the ice attack with ease and then attacks. _Fireball! _He launches multiple bursts of flames that engulf IceDevimon in fire, destroying his Dark Spiral._

* * *

**Orochimon: **Inferno Blast!

_An Orochimon launches a blast of flames at MegaSeadramon who circles around the flames using his streamline body and then wraps himself around Orochimon's 8 heads but he's not gonna have it. The snake blasts out more flames, prompting MegaSeadramon to counter._

**MegaSeadramon: **Lightning Javelin! _He blasts out a bolt of electricity from his horn, causing an explosion._

* * *

_A Cherrymon attacks Pixiemon, Fridgimon and Mojyamon. He unleashes a barrage of Cherry Bombs, prompting Pixiemon to form a protective barrier that shields them all. When Cherrymon ceases they make their move._

**Pixiemon: **Pit Bomb! _He unleashes a bat shaped bomb from his spear that explodes in front of Cherrymon's face, blinding him._

**Fridgimon: **Sub-zero Ice Punch! _Fridgimon blasts out ice energy from his fist that scores a hit and immobilises Cherrymon while turning him white. _Fridgimon!

_The snowman Digimon dashes forth and headbutts the elderly tree, causing it to fall on its back. Mojyamon and Pixiemon drop down from the air with their respective weapons ready._

**Mojyamon: **Ice Club!

_The two of them strike the Dark Spiral and completely break it off, freezing Cherrymon._

* * *

_Hundreds of Vilemon fly forth and use their own attack._

**Vilemon: **Nightmare Shock! _The Vilemon unleash red lasers from their eyes._

_ShogunGekomon commands the Gekomon, Otamamon, Floramon and Mushroomon like the leader he's supposed to be. He holds out his hand for a command._

**Shogunmon: **Company, counter strike!

**Gekomon: **Symphony Crusher!

**Otamamon: **Lullaby Bubble!

**Floramon: **Rain of Pollen!

**Mushroomon: **Fungus Cruncher!

_The hundreds of ___Gekomon, Otamamon, Floramon and Mushroomon _ launch their attacks and push back against the Nightmare Shocks, giving ShogunGekomon the chance to use his best move._

**ShogunGekomon: **Musical Fist!

_**The crowd will shake**_

_**When you hear the noise I make**_

_**Because I'm glad to be awake**_

_**YEAH!**_

_He blows out a blast of air from his horn that blows every one of the Vilemon screaming into the air._

* * *

_Parrotmon is swiftly evading the attacks from a squad of Airdramon._

**Airdramon: **Spinning Needle! _They unleash a blast of flames from their mouths but Parrotmon skilfully spins and dodges them all before turning and powering up his own attack._

**Parrotmon: **My turn! Sonic Destroyer! _Parrotmon unleashes a lightning bolt from his antenna and electrocutes a lot of Airdramon._

* * *

**Deputymon: **Yeehaw! Ride 'em cowboy! _Deputymon is riding on Unimon in the air and is in a face off with a couple of Devidramon _

_The dark dragon digimon attempt to slash Unimon with their Crimson Nail attack but Unimon uses pure skill and style to dodge them all and then kick one of them away while Deputymon unleashes a barrage of bullets from his revolver. They make a 180 and fly towards him again._

**Unimon: **Horn Blaster!

**Deputymon: **Justice Bullet!

_Unimon charges up and unleashes an energy ball from his mouth and Deputymon unleashes an energy bullet from his gun chest. The attacks blast away and destroy the Dark Spirals on a couple of Devidramon but there are still more incoming. Deputymon narrows down his eyes._

**Deputymon: **So, you wanna play hardball, huh! Well two can play at that game. _Deputymon leaps off Unimon rapidly unleashes a barrage of bullets from his dual revolvers that were powerful enough to destroy most of the Dark Rings on them. He begins to dive-bomb and is met by a group of Flymon who make a beeline to him. Contrary to his joke of a showdown with Starmon, the talking gun is actually doing quite well and showing off some real skills. _YEEHAW!

_He spins like crazy and fires more revolvers, destroying more Dark Rings before they could even attack and he lands next to Starmon._

**Starmon: **Well hello there, join in partner!

**Deputymon: **My pleasure! Let's show the Digimon Emperor our own way of justice.

**Starmon: **I couldn't agree more.

**Digitamamon: **First let's scramble these guys!

_The two of them stand with Gorillamon and Digitamamon and they're faced with a squadron of Mekanorimon and Tankmon who all lock onto them._

**Mekanorimon: **Target in range! Twin Beam!

**Tankmon: **Hyper Cannon!

_They blast out beams of energy that are converging at one point to explode in front of their foes but luckily Digitamamon is there._

**Digitamamon: **Have a taste of your own medicine! Nightmare Syndrome! _He blasts out a ghoul from his shell and it swallows up the beams when they become one. It stops in mid-air and returns the blasts, knocking out most of them._

_More come forward, prompting Digitamamon to nod at Gorillamon and jump forward before tucking in his legs._

**Gorillamon: **Energy Cannon! _Gorillamon unleashes a purple energy blast from his arm cannon and it sends Digitamamon flying like a rocket. He bounces off multiple machine Digimon as if her were pinball, destroying their Dark rings or spirals._

**Deputymon: **Weather forecast calls for raining Justice Bullet! _Deputymon launches a barrage of bullets from his revolver and chest._

**Starmon: **And the next forecast calls for Meteor Shower! _Starmon raises his hands in the air and unleashes a meteor shower headed straight for the possessed machine Digimon._

_The two attacks pelt and explode on the machine Digimon, leaving a lot of craters and knocking a lot of them out._

* * *

_Monzaemon is duking it out with a WaruMonzaemon._

**Monzaemon: **Boom Bear Punch!

**WaruMonzaemon: **Bear Claw!

_The two of them launch powerful punches and their paws make contact, causing a shockwave that sends them back. The run up to each other and go blow for blow, as if they're having a boxing match. Monzaemon then punches his doppelganger away to jump and use his best move._

**Monzaemon: **Hearts Attack!

**WaruMonzaemon: **Heart Break!

_Both of them launch a barrage of hearts from their chests that collide and put them in a stalemate. The force of the impact sends hearts all around the battlefield_

* * *

_Giromon is surrounded by 5 Tuskmon who growl hungrily at him._

**Giromon: **Well this hardly seems fair! _They all attempt to ram into him with their horns but he flies up at the last second and they end up colliding with each other, thus immobilising them. _Spinning Mine!

_He throws a high-powered grenade that explodes and knocks them out while destroying their Dark Rings. Giromon chuckles playfully._

**Giromon: **I told you it wasn't fair.

* * *

**Ogremon: **Pummel Whack! _Ogremon launches a dark energy blast from his fist, sending a couple of Woodmon flying. He whacks away more of them with his club. _Who needs termites when you're a whooping machine! Now who's next!?

_He turns to see a brown version of himself called Fugamon running towards him and attempts to smash him with his club. Ogremon reacts in time to block it with his own. He pushes back against his sub-species with all his strength._

**Ogremon: **Looks like I have a twin brother! Let's see what you can do! _The both of them are now unleashing a barrage of attacks with their clubs and are skilfully blocking each other when necessary. They jump back and bring back their fists. _Pummel Whack!

_Ogremon and Fugamon launch dark energy blast and the moment they collide they create a huge shockwave. _

* * *

_As they duel, Leomon has his own duel with a warrior Digimon called Musayamon. The both of them launch a barrage of slices and are parrying each other's attacks. Musayamon brings up his sword for a powerful slash but the lion man blocks it with the same force. He pushes him off and jumps back. Now he's standing back to back with Ogremon and their respective opponents slowly approach them._

**Ogremon: **Having a little trouble I see.

**Leomon: **What makes you say that?

_Musayamon and Fugamon give a battle cry and attempt to finish them both off but Leomon and Ogremon were ready. They wrap their free arms around each other and then swing to the opposite opponents. Leomon kicks Fugamon's arm, knocking away his club and Ogremon does the same with Musayamon, sending his sword in the air. With their opponents vulnerable Leomon and Ogremon swing around again to strike. Ogremon smashes the Dark Spiral on Fugamon and Leomon slices off the strapped on Musayamon. Both opponents drop down and the Digimon stay on guard._

**Ogremon: **With the way we work together it's hard to believe we were once sworn enemies a long time ago. Now we are allies fighting together for the same cause, to free the Digital World.

**Leomon: **I have to agree with you there Ogremon. Fate has an interesting way of twisting our lives. I always had a feeling that the two of us were destined for a great cause despite our differences.

_A MetalTyrannomon with a Dark Spiral charges forward at Leomon and Ogremon who stand next to each other._

**Ogremon: **The bigger they are, the harder they fall! Ready Leomon!

**Leomon: **Yes Ogremon!

**MetalTyrannomon: **Nuclear Laser! _MetalTyrannomon blasts out an energy shell from arm._

**Leomon: **Fist of the Beast King!

**Ogremon: **Pummel Whack!

_The both of them launch their respective attacks and they combine to form a spinning blast of blazing and dark energy. Despite being champion levels, the blast neutralizes the energy shell and pushes MetalTyrannomon back, leaving him open for Ogremon to leap and wrap his arms around MetalTyrannomon for headlock, restraining him._

**Ogremon: **Now Leomon!

_Leomon roars and leaps towards Dark Spiral. He stabs the evil device with blade and breaks it off. The two rivals, now friends jump off the metal dinosaur as he falls back in unconsciousness. They look off in the distance to see the base has stopped moving._

**Ogremon: **Look! The base isn't moving anymore!

**Leomon: **You're right. I would surmise that this is the Digi-destined's doing. But I can't see Kimeramon anywhere. _Ogremon exchanges a worried glance with Leomon._

**Ogremon: **You don't think he's inside the base do you?

**Leomon: **It's reasonable to assume that he is. _Ogremon gets into a panic._

**Ogremon: **What! Even with their Digimon at the Ultimate Level, those kids can't beat that monstrosity on their own, we have to help them! _Ogremon attempts to run but is grabbed by Leomon._

**Leomon: **Don't be a fool Ogremon, there's nothing we can do to help! _Andromon appears next to them._

**Andromon: **I'm afraid he's right. Based on my calculation, none of us here will be of any use to the Digi-destined against Kimeramon. _Andromon quickly launches a lightning blade at a Tuskmon and breaks off its Dark Ring._

**Leomon: **All we'd be doing is making ourselves targets and get in the children's way.

**Pixiemon: **The best we can do right now is keep these slaves occupied and prevent them from going to the base to assist the Emperor.

_Digitamamon runs up to them and looks off in the direction of the base._

**Digitamamon: **Speaking of slaves, look! There's more incoming right now and they don't look to happy!

* * *

_They all see more of the Digimon Emperor's Champion and Ultimate level slave approaching them from the distance, causing them to get in a battle stance._

**Ogremon: **These guys never quit!

**Leomon: **Then neither will we, everyone gather around in one big circle. It's time to make our final stand!

_The entire army break from their fight and gather around in a full circular formation. They're faced with the remaining slaves they were fighting and new ones that are approaching._

**Leomon: **We will show the Digimon Emperor where true power comes from!

_The slaves come within range, prompting Leomon to roar and give the signal to attack. More explosions occur in the desert, as the battle for the Digital World rages on like a typhoon._

**_..._**

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (A Battle of Great Valor)  
**

_Kimeramon roars and proceeds to tear them apart. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon are the first to attack. They engulf themselves in orange and blue aura before ramming into Kimeramon. The abomination actually feels pain this time and is immobilized. Magnamon jumps off the path. Kimeramon swats him away but Magnamon bounces off the wall back to him._

**Magnamon: **Magna Punch! _He puts all his power into a powerful punch that he lands right in Kimeramon's face. He screams in pain and is sent flying to the wall._

* * *

_Everyone is running up the stairs in the corridor with Davis, Tai and Matt catching up._

**Davis: **Guys, wait!

**TK: **Run, you three!

_Devimon's elbow crashes through the wall but luckily the three of them avoid getting crushed. _

* * *

_MetalGarurumon runs up the air and attacks._

**MetalGarurumon: **Ice Wolf Claw! _MetalGarurumon's eyes glow and he unleashes millions of ice missiles all make contact and freeze Kimeramon._

**Magnamon: **Magna Kick! _Magnamon launches powerful kick in his face, breaking part of the ice._

**WarGreymon: **Nova Force! _WarGreymon spins like a hurricane and forms a mini-tornado. He slams into the monsters stomach, causing him to roar in agony and the damage is worsened when Magnamon unleashes a flurry of punches._

* * *

**Palmon: **Something tells me we shouldn't be here when this place collapses.

**Gatomon: **We don't have that much time! We've gotta ditch this place before it takes a nose dive!

**Armadillomon: **Sure would be nice to capture the Digimon Emperor while we're here.

**Tai: **That's a good idea!

**Davis: **Let's go get him!

* * *

_Kimeramon frees his arm and is now really angry. It's his turn to attack and he readies his best move._

**WarGreymon: **Look out!

**Kimeramon: **Heat Viper!

_Kimeramon blasts out a heat ray from his mouth, first at WarGreymon who gets out his shield and manages to deflect the attack the centre of the bottom antenna but with great effort and the centre completely melts off._

_Another heat ray is shot out that MetalGarurumon and Magnamon try to avoid but the Golden Armour Digimon wasn't so lucky and his right shoulder pad gets grazed. The heat ray ends up hitting the wall right near Ken who shouts in surprise and shields himself._

**Digimon Emperor: **Watch where you're aiming!

_Magnamon holds his shoulder which is slightly burnt, worrying his friends._

**WarGreymon: **Magnamon!

**MetalGarurumon: **Are you alright!?

**Magnamon: **I'm fine, don't worry, he just grazed me.

_Ken glares at Kimeramon for almost burning him to a crisp._

**Digimon Emperor: **Remember who your master is Kimeramon!

_Kimeramon bounces off the wall and merely laughs at his so called master, frightening him. Kimeramon's laugh becomes more sinister which the leading Digimon try to take advantage off._

**MetalGarurumon: **Metal Wolf Claw! _MetalGarurumon blasts out a cold blast of sub-zero energy. Kimeramon unleashes another Heat Viper and unfortunately in the battle between fire and ice, fire always win. The flames overpower the ice blast and ends up engulfing MetalGarurumon who ends up roaring in pain and slams into the wall._

**WarGreymon: **Mega Claw! _WarGreymon attempts to slice Kimeramon with his Dramon Destroyers but Kimeramon deflects it with his head and then rams his fist into WarGreymon. The dragon man is sent screaming flying into the wall._

**Magnamon: **Magna Kick! _Magnamon attempts to deliver another kicks but Kimeramon punches him away. The Digimon of Miracles screams in pain as he's sent flying._

_Ken is scared beyond belief at the thought that his own creation almost killed him. He leans back on the wall and whimpers in fear as Magnamon falls. Wormmon pleadingly grabs his ankle._

**Wormmon: **I beg you to listen to me! He's out of control! _Ken attempts to shake him off._

**Digimon Emperor: **Get off me, you're sliming up my pants.

**Wormmon: **Please master, let's leave! He'll destroy you! _Ken turns to Kimeramon in shock at the thought of betrayal._

**Digimon Emperor: **But I'm his…creator! I nurtured him from the beginning with evil. These kids today have no respect!

**Wormmon: **You're right Master. Let's talk about it outside where it's much safer. _Ken is getting angrier than ever._

**Digimon Emperor: **I'm not leaving!

**Wormmon: **I understand! You try to make Kimeramon yours but I'm your true friend!

**Digimon Emperor: **SHUT UP! _He ruthlessly kicks Wormmon up and whips him away. He glares at him with a deranged look. _Listen you little night crawler, I don't have a friend and even if I did it most certainly wouldn't be you! _Wormmon is lying on the ground, hurt._

**Davis: **Ken!

_Ken turns to see the Digi-destined arrive and they stop a few metres away from him, glaring at the Digimon Emperor._

**Digimon Emperor: **Well, if it isn't the Digi-destined. _He merely smirks. _I see that you've finally come to your senses and are ready to surrender to me and Kimeramon!

**Davis: **Fat chance Ken, I think some of your hair spray must've leaked into your brain again!

**Yolei: **And another thing! Who said it was okay for you to go out and create a Digimon anyway!

**Joe: **Who do you think you are, Dr Frankenstein or something?!

**Cody: **Yeah, creating creatures just for your own cruel pleasure. Kimeramon's not the monster Ken, you are! _Ken growls in anger._

**Tai: **And who gave you the right to enslave innocent Digimon, including our partners and use them for your sick game you little creep!

**Izzy: **That's right! What do you think this is Ken?! That this is a video game! That nothing in this world can happen just because it's accessed via your computer!

**TK: **_TK motions to the Digimon who're all glaring at Ken. _Look at them; are they trying to hurt you?! They're not your toys for some kind of a sick game, they're alive! They're not just data living in a computer, they're living creatures like you and I!

**Mimi: **That's right! Ken there's still a chance for you to change and stop all this! Digimon have feelings like us humans! Don't you realize how much you're hurting innocent creatures.

**Digimon Emperor: **_Ken widens his eyes in shock. _Huh?!

**Kari: **You're a Digi-destined too, just like us! You have a responsibility to both worlds! Like Wormmon, he's your friend and not someone you should kick around!

**Sora: **That's right Ken, Wormmon told me and Biyomon how he's your partner and how much he cares about you. And he told us what you used to be like before this stupid idea that it was your destiny to rule the Digital World. You were kind and sweet, there's a chance for you to turn back to that person! Not only that, the Digimon behind us are our most important and irreplaceable partners! The same foes for Wormmon, the way you've been treating him is nothing short of cruel!

_Ken turns to Wormmon who gets up and looks at the corrupted Digi-destined who's supposed to be his partner with a compassionate expression._

**Wormmon: **Master…_from the way Ken is looking and even speaking it seems he's filled with regret._

**Digimon Emperor: **There's only one Digimon that's suitable enough for me… _Wormmon's eyes flare up with hope but it's all for naught. _And that's Kimeramon!

**_..._**

* * *

_Kimeramon blindly blasts out multiple Heat Vipers and they're wrecking the bottom antenna. WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Magnamon are blown back and the centre of it is engulfed in fire and torn off. It explodes, causing the base to shake and forces everyone to go off balance. The remainders of it explode at the bottom and that explosion can be seen outside as the base begins to tumble down. _

* * *

_As the battle in the desert rages on Pixiemon notices the base explode._

**Pixiemon: **Something's happening inside the base! I hope those kids are all right!

_A possessed Giromon attempts to slice him but Pixiemon knocks it away. _

* * *

**Kuwagamon attacks Real World (Tri)** **(A/N: I'm not sure what the proper name was, there's no soundtrack of it for some reason)**

_Multiple explosions are still occuring as rain pour down from the darkened sky on the battlefield which is littered in a pile of rubble and messed up rocks arranged in random ways. Leomon and Ogremon continue to work together against a couple of Mekanorimon but a four armed Digimon called Asuramon launches a flaming fist barrage at them and they had no time to dodge so they were blown away._

* * *

_Digitamamon is in the air and lands on Vilemon, glaring at the swarm of Vilemon and Mekanorimon._

**Digitamamon: **Time for my Swing Egg! _Digitamamon closes up his shell and gets upside down. He spins like a top, knocking out multiple Vilemon, Divermon and Mekanorimon with his powerful legs.  
_

* * *

_Andromon is duking it out with a humanoid Ape/Shaman digimon called Gokuwamon who's reltenlessly attacking him with his bow staff but Andromon is handily able to block them all one by one but Gokuwamon is able to deflect his punches and kicks quite efficiently and then they jump back._

**Gokuwamon:** Lightning Cannon! _He unleashes a blast of energy from his bow staff._

**Andromon: **Lightning Blade! _Andromon unleashes an energy slash from his sword hand._

_The attacks collide and explode and the two of them continue to battle it out._

* * *

_Fridgimon and Meramon are back to back, unleashing a combination of fire and ice attacks that's blowing away most of the slaves but are too late to save themselves from getting whacked by a Scorpiomon.  
_

* * *

_The Floramon and Mushroomon are running for their lives from another Cherrymon but Snimon and Kuwagamon tackle him to thhe ground. Despite being Champion levels they're able to impale him with their scythes and pincers enough to knock him out unconscious._

* * *

_The Gekomon, Otamamon and ShogunGekomon are using their best attacks to blow away the Mammothmon but it's a struggle because most of the elephant digimon are able to stand their ground and some of the Gekomon and Otamamon are dropping down in exhaustion, concerning the main Gekomon.  
_

**Gekomon: **Lord Shogunmon! We're starting to get exhausted, I don't know if we can hold out much longer!

**ShogunGekomon:** Stay strong my brethren! We must keep these Mammothmon at bay no matter what! Fight to the bitter end!

**Otamamon: **I wonder what has him so fired up!?

**Gekomon 2: **Yeah, in the middle of battle he's a killing machine but at home, he's just a machine.

* * *

_Deputymon is slammed into a bolder under some rubble by Grizzlymon. It stalks towards him and he shoots out multiple bullets from his revolvers but they have no effect and the bear swats him away. It attempts to pierce his head with his claws but Deputymon ducks in time, though his hat gets shreded.  
_

**Deputymon:** Justice Bullet! _He blasts out another laser from his chest but Grizzlymon's claws are slowly ploughing through. He was this close to ripping the law enforcer to shreds until Gorillamon tackles the bear and gets into a fist fight with him. Starmon comes up and offers his hand.  
_

**Starmon: **You okay partner.

**Deputymon: **I've been through worse.

_He takes his hand but before more words are said they're attacked by an Apemon. They react in time to grab his bone and work together to try and push back with all their strength._

* * *

**Whamon: **Jet Arrow! _Whamon blasts out multiple water shots from his blowhole and it spreads out, taking down multiple enemies but 15 Divermon jump on stab him with their harpoons. Whamon shouts in pain and falls to the ground. The Divermon were attempting to stab him again but MetalSeadramon comes to the rescue.  
_

**MegaSeadramon: **Mega Ice Blast! _He unleashes an enormous blast of ice from his mouth sending them all flying away but then finds himself getting pelted by harpoons from more Divermon which he tries to avoid using his snake like body.  
_

* * *

_Pixiemon blocks an attack from the enslaved Giromon but is then left open for an attack from behind from a digimon called MetalMamemon._

**MetalMamemon: **Metal Smirk Bomb!

_He launches an energy ball from his cannon that engulfs Pixiemon and explodes, sending him screaming away. Pixiemon manages to recover and is now in air combat with Giromon and MetalMamemon and he's actually sturggling. He manages to parry their claws and chainsaw but feels himself getting pushed down and eventually gets slammed into a pile of rubble. It takes great efforts to block their next physical attacks._

* * *

_Digitamamon was unleashing his Nightmare Syndrome attack and knocked out mos tof his foes. He continues trying to kick his opponents away._

**Digitamamon: **I got this! I got this! _Soon he's fully surrounded and attacked on all sides. _Ok, I don't got this! _He gets in his shell and it's deflecting all the attacks coming from the Vilemon, Divermon and Mekanorimon close to him. _Help, someone help!

_Giromon and Parrotmon are swooping in to give their assistance._

**Giromon:** Hang on!

**Parrotmon: **We're coming!

* * *

_A lot of the other Digimon are either struggling to fend of their opponents or they're barely managing to hold them at bay and knock them out. _

* * *

_A Megadramon attempts to slice the downed Leomon and Ogremon who immediately hold out their weapons horizontally and block his claws but it takes a huge amount of effort due to him being and Ultimate Level Digimon. As Megadramon keeps pushing down, Leomon and Ogremon roar in determination and push with all their might._

**_..._**

* * *

_As the base shakes, the Digi-destined try to hold their balance and Ken isn't feeling that deterred._

**Ken: **Don't feel too proud that you destroyed my home base because you are going down with it!

_Ken runs up the stairs with his partner following after him and Davis attempts to reach him._

**Davis: **Ken wait! Let us help you! _Ken doesn't listen and escapes. _Ken, listen to me!

**Tai: **Get back Davis! _Tai pulls Davis back before he gets by falling debris._

_Another huge explosion occurs in the engine room, shaking the entire base and causing everyone to go off balance again._

**Hawkmon: **Pardon me, but it is getting a little hot down here!

**Yolei: **Right! But do you guys have enough energy to Digivolve!?

**Tentomon: **Of course! The power of the Golden Digi-egg has recharged our batteries!

**Hawkmon: **Yes, now let's leave before I'm fried chicken!

**Izzy: **We're counting on you guys! _Hawkmon, Tentomon and Gatomon turn to the other Digimon._

**Gatomon: **The heat's on guys! Ready!?

_The rest of them nod with determined expressions._

**Patamon: **Mmm-hmm!

**Armadillomon: **Yeah!

**Biyomon: **I'm in!

**Palmon: **Me too!

**Gomamon: **Then we'll help WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Magnamon kick Kimeramon's butt once and for all!

_The Digi-destined all get on their feet._

**Kari: **Alright, let's do it! _The Digi-destined all prepare their Digivices/D3's._

* * *

**Brave Heart (Split Screen)**

"_**Digimon!"**_

_The Digivices and D3 shoots out beams of light above. Sparkles of light drop from high above. Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon and Patamon rapidly spin in their Digi-zones._

**Biyomon: **Biyomon…!

**Tentomon: **Tentomon…!

**Gomamon: **Gomamon…!

**Palmon: **Palmon…!

**Patamon: **Patamon…!

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

Birdramon!

Kabuterimon!

Ikkakumon!

Togemon!

Angemon!

**(-)**

* * *

"_**Digimon!"**_

_Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK and Kari's respective Digivices/D3s vibrate rapidly and turn into their respective colours. They shoot out beams of light that blast through their tags and the Crests of Love, Knowledge, Reliability, Sincerity, Hope and Light spiral into the air. They stop and explode, beaming down light that gives the Digimon strength._

Birdramon…!

Kabuterimon…!

Ikkakumon…!

Togemon…!

Angemon…!

Gatomon…!

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

_The Digimon all go through quicker versions of the first, second and third phase of their transformation sequence. They reach the final phase and get ready for battle._

Garudamon!

MegaKabuterimon!

Zudomon!

Lillymon!

MagnaAngemon!

Angewomon!

**(-)**

* * *

**Armour Digivolution (Split screen)**

_Yolei and Cody's D-terminal both extend._

**Yolei & Cody: **Digi-Armour Energize!

_The Digi-eggs of Love and Knowledge come out of the D-terminals._

* * *

_Hawkmon and Armadillomon spin in their respective Digi-zones along with the Digi-egg of Love and Knowledge._

**Hawkmon: **Hawkmon…!

**Armadillomon: **Armadillomon…!

ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO…!

_Hawkmon and Armadillomon fuse with their respective Digi-eggs and are engulfed by different elemental rings that all take shape as images of the Digimon and digivolutions corresponding with each eggs appear. One by one, their respective limbs appear and they all get ready for battle._

Halsemon! The Wings of Love!

Digmon! The Drill of Knowledge! I used to say the Drill of Power but I think this makes me sound smarter!

**(-)**

* * *

**Digmon: **Gold Rush! _Digmon blasts out his drill limbs._

**MegaKabuterimon: **Horn Buster! _MegaKabuterimon unleashes an electrical energy beam from his horn._

**Zudomon: **Vulcan's Hammer! _Zudomon bangs him hammer against the ground and releases a thunderbolt. The attacks all smash the wall and creates a large enough crater._

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Digimon of Courage, Friendship and Miracle are having a tough time with Kimeramon and take their battle with him outside the desert. They break out of the base and are looking quite wary. Izzy wasn't kidding; Kimeramon's power is on par with a couple of Mega Level Digimon. In the desert, a storm has taken place and it's raining like crazy but they all ignore it. Magnamon opens up all the small slots in his armour, MetalGarurumon does the same and WarGreymon gathers energy in the form of an orange ball in his hand._

**Magnamon: **Magna Blast! _Magnamon unleashes hundreds of tiny rockets that explode upon impact on Kimeramon who roars in pain._

**MetalGarurumon: **Garuru Tomahawk! _WereGarurumon unleashes a couple of missiles and then a large one from his underbelly that also explode on Kimeramon._

**WarGreymon: **Terra Force! _WarGreymon creates a mini-version of the sun over his head and launches it at Kimeramon, engulfing him in it._

* * *

_The Digi-destined all prepare to make their escape._

**Digmon: **Gold Rush!

_Digmon launches his limbs again and they blast through the weakened wall, creating a large escape hole. Their respective partners are mounted or holding onto them with Tai riding Garudamon with Sora, Matt riding on Zudomon with Joe and Davis riding with TK on Pegasusmon. One by one the Digimon fly out with Digimon leading the way._

**Digmon: **Come everyone! Follow me!

**MagnaAngemon: **I'll follow him!

**Angewomon: **I'll follow you!

**Zudomon: **I'll follow you!

**Lillymon: **I'll follow you!

**MegaKabuterimon: **I'll follow you!

**Garudamon: **I'll follow you!

**Halsemon:** I'll follow you!

_They fly down to the desert as the fortress comes crashing down, feeling satisfied that the Digimon's Emperor's HQ has met its end._

**Digmon: **Now that's what I call, following orders! _Davis turns to the collapsing base, realizing they were close to being annihilated._

**Davis: **That was a close one!

**Tai: **Yeah, a little longer and we would've ended up as dim sum.

_Ken and Wormmon escape on a Devidramon. The base falls on the sand and creates a huge dust cloud. When it settles, it reveals half of the base to be buried in the sand._

* * *

**Tai:** Now that the base is destroyed, all the Dark Rings, Spirals and the Control Spires should be useless. _They look off to the distance in concern.  
_

**Sora: **I don't think that's the case, look over there!

_Tai turns and becomes as shocked as everyone else to see more explosions occuring around the area Leomon's army was fighting in. The base is destroyed so the slaves should've stopped fighting._

**Mimi: **Why are they still fighting!?

**Joe: **With the base destroyed, shouldn't there be no explosions at all?

**Izzy:** _Izzy opens up his laptop and becomes shocked with what he sees, which doesn't go unnoticed. _No way!

**Kari: **What is it Izzy?

**Izzy: **Before, the signal that powered the Dark Rings and Spirals came from the Digimon Emperor's base but now..._On his laptop, black circular waves were coming out of Kimeramon. _Now Kimeramon is there power source. His existence is what's powering the Dark Rings.

_The Digi-destined all gasp in shock and horror._

**Davis:** Are you saying as long as that jigsaw puzzle of a Digimon exists the Digimon will continue being enslaved.

**Izzy: **That's right.

**Tai: **That settles it! Now we have to destroy Kimeramon no matter what!

* * *

**Magnamon: **Magna Blast! _Magnamon unleashes a wave of energy from his armour that engulfs Kimeramon. The beast roars in pain but he is still not wounded. The attack only made him roar in anger. _It's no use! None of our attacks are working!

**WarGreymon: **We have to keep trying!

**MetalGarurumon: **If we don't put an end to Kimeramon now then the entire Digital World is finished!

_Suddenly, they feel themselves get grabbed Kimeramon. He squeezes them and they shout in pain. Kimeramon prepares to finish them off with a Heat Viper but someone gives a battle cry and jumps from behind. It's MagnaAngemon who flips down before slicing off Kimeramon's Devimon arm with his blade. Kimeramon roars in agony and is forced to let go of the 3 of them as a result. The arm drops to the ground and MagnaAngemon lands on it before flipping back on the ground while holding his sword up. The Digimon that can fly all surround Kimeramon._

**Magnamon: **Thanks for the save.

**MetalGarurumon: **You all made it just in time.

**Angewomon: **Looks like you three could use some help.

_The Digimon that can't fly are on the ground beneath Kimeramon._ _Zudomon's hammer is tossed like a boomerang and slices off Kimeramon's other Devimon arm, leaving him with just 2 arms. The beast roars in pain again and Zudomon catches his hammer._

**Zudomon: **It's time to finish this battle once and for all.

_WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Magnamon are little bruised but they aren't about to quit._

**WarGreymon: **Everyone! Attack at same time! Magnamon be ready!

**Magnamon: **You got it!

**Digmon: **You heard the man! Gold Rush!

**Halsemon: **Tempest Wing!

**Angewomon: **Celestial Arrow!

**MagnaAngemon: **Gate of Destiny!

**Lillymon: **Flower Cannon!

**Zudomon: **Vulcan's Hammer!

**MegaKabuterimon: **Horn Buster!

**Garudamon: **Wing Blade!

**MetalGarurumon: **Metal Wolf Claw!

_The Digimon all launch their respective attacks and the make direct contact. Like with VenomMyotismon a white blast of light is created and Kimeramon roars in pain. WarGreymon brings his claws together and begins spinning._

**WarGreymon: **And now to wind things up! _He begins to gain more velocity._

**Magnamon: **Magna Blast! _Magnamon unleashes another green blast of energy from his armour and it engulfs WarGreymon. His spinning allowed him to absorb the energy from Magnamon's attack and now he's covered in a brilliant green glow that turns into an orange tornado filled with goldish-green energy._

**WarGreymon: **Terra Force!

_WarGreymon blasts off like a rocket and tears right through Kimeramon's body, creating a huge hole. The beast roars in absolute pain and agony unlike anything he's ever felt before. The Digital abomination drops to the sand and creates a huge dust cloud, causing the Digi-destined to cheer with joy, thinking they've won. _

**Tai: **Bullseye!

**Davis: **Dudes! Talk about a hole in one!

_The dust settles to reveal Kimeramon lying on the ground, looking completely lifeless. The rain pelts his body, as well as the Digimon and kids who look on while hoping for the best._

**Yolei: **Is it over?

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2 (Fate of the Unknown)**

_To their greatest horror, it wasn't over. Kimeramon's eyes glow red and he begins to slowly get up__. When he gets back on his feet he releases a furious and ferocious roar._

**Davis: **You've gotta be kidding me!

**Izzy: **Inconceivable! There's no way he could've survived that!

**Joe: **It's like this thing is immune to pain!

_Ken can't help but laugh victoriously._

**Digimon Emperor: **Of course he's immune to pain! What else do you expect from my greatest creation!

_Kimeramon unleashes huge blast of fire from his mouth that stops in between the Digimon in the form of a ball of fire. The ball of flames explodes and __the Digimon are all engulfed by the massive explosion of flames. One by one they all scream in pain from the burn. The Mega Level Digimon and Golden Armour Digimon manage to maintain their current form. But all the Ultimate Level and Armour Digimon de-digivolve to their In-training forms one by one from Garudamon to Angewomon. Even Angewomon has reverted to her In-Training form, a yellow cat-like creature with purple stripes and a tail. The explosion causes a huge shockwave._

**Tai: **Get down! _The Digi-destined duck and grab the sands as they scream from the resulting shockwave almost blowing them away as the rain keeps pelting them. When the Digi-destined look up they gasp in horror when they see all the In-training level Digimon on the sand unconscious._

**Mimi: **Our Digimon…!

**Cody: **He defeated them all with just one attack!

**TK: **They've all reverted to their In-Training forms!

**Kari: **Even Angewomon!

**Sora: **I guess that means it's all over.

**Joe: **That sounds like a logical conclusion.

_Tai, Davis and Matt are still brimming with determination._

**Davis: **It's not over yet!

**Matt: **MetalGarurumon is still willing to fight!

**Tai: **So are WarGreymon and Magnamon! Win or lose we have to fight to the very end!

_WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Magnamon are struggling to get up. Their bodies are filled with cuts and bruises and their armour is cracked._

**Magnamon: **I'm not finished yet!

**MetalGarurumon: **Neither am I!

**WarGreymon: **We've gotta stay strong, if we don't then our world is doomed!

_The three of them blast off into the air for their final confrontation with Kimeramon._

**WarGreymon: **Terra Force!

**MetalGarurumon: **Metal Wolf Claw!

**Magnamon: **Magna Blast!

_The three of them launch their respective attacks and they combine. Kimeramon ploughs through them and suffers zero damage. The large abomination gets in MetalGarurumon's face and attacks._

**Kimeramon: **Heat Viper! _He unleashes another heat ray and blows MetalGarurumon away. The metal wolf roars in pain and slams into a rock pillar before dropping down to the ground._

* * *

**Matt: **MetalGarurumon!

* * *

**WarGreymon: **Mega Claw!

_WarGreymon attempts to strike Kimeramon's heart with both claws but the monster blocks it with his SkullGreymon arm and to the Digimon of Courage's great horror his Dramon Destroyers shatter into pieces. Kimeramon then blows him away with a powerful punch. WarGreymon smashes into the top of the large rock pillar and Kimeramon blasts off at high speed. WarGreymon is stuck on the wall, giving Kimeramon the chance to ram his skeletal fist into his stomach. WarGreymon shouts in pain and it becomes even louder when he gets elbowed. Kimeramon floats back before roaring and releasing dark energy that destroys the pillar and sends WarGreymon down. Kimeramon laughs as WarGreymon screams and he releases another Heat Viper that blows him down to the pile of rubble._

* * *

**Tai: **WarGreymon!

* * *

_Kimeramon then turns his attention to the only Digimon remaining, Magnamon the Digimon of Miracles._

**Davis: **Magnamon! It's up to you! You're our last hope!

**Magnamon: **I'll never give up Davis! _He blasts off like a rocket and attacks. _This one if for my friends! Magna Punch!

_He puts all his strength into his fist and meets it with Kimeramon's fist. The collision causes another shockwave, forcing the Digi-destined to stand their ground as they hold their respective partners who they managed to pick up as the battle went on. Magnamon is eventually overpowered and sent back due to his injuries catching up._

**Magnamon: **Magna Blast!

_Magnamon first launches a missile barrage and then the goldish-green blast of energy from his armour. They all make contact with Kimeramon who roars in pain but overall they still have no effect. All it really does is make Kimeramon furiously roar in rage. The golden armour Digimon feels his energy leave as he shakes and gets weaker and weaker._

**Magnamon: **It's no use. He's too strong! I'm running out of power! _Magnamon feels the last of his energy leave him. Kimeramon grabs him, horrifying the kids._

* * *

**Davis: **Magnamon, no!

**Mimi: **It's over!

**Kari: **Magnamon, stay strong!

**Tai: **You can do it!

* * *

_Kimeramon puts the squeeze on him and Magnamon begins to scream in pain._

* * *

_The Digimon Emperor watches it unfold from an enslaved Devidramon and laughs triumphantly and sadistically._

**Digimon Emperor: **That's it! Let him have it Kimeramon!

**Wormmon: **You can do it Magnamon!

_Ken is angered by his betrayal and has also had enough of hearing Wormmon speak._

****Digimon Emperor**: **Silence!

_He whips his partner, leaving a mark. Wormmon cringes in pain and begins groaning. He slightly turns his head to Ken in sadness._

**Wormmon: **I hope you're finally proud of yourself. _Ken growls. _You've officially become worse than the monsters you've created. _He fully turns with tears welling up in his eyes. _Whatever happened to that sweet kid I met a long time ago who had a dream to take over the Digital World. _Ken growls in annoyance. _Okay, it was a sick and twisted dream but still we had a lot of laughs together. _Tears stream down Wormmon's eyes. _What happened to that boy I was proud to call master. Of course you made me call you that.

* * *

_Kimeramon squeezes harder and Magnamon screams become louder and more pained, forcing the kids to close their eyes and look away, Mimi and Yolei have their faces covered with their hands._

* * *

_Magnamon's screams echoes through the desert. The In-training level Digimon are in their partners arms, unconscious and unable to do anything._

* * *

_As Magnamon's screams WarGreymon is lying on a pile of rubble with MetalGarurumon lying near him. Both are incredibly injured and unconscious, preventing them from giving any assistance to their friend._

* * *

**Magnamon: **Take it easy! I'm not a melon!

* * *

**Wormmon: **You've changed Ken, but it's not too late for you. _Tears still stream down Wormmon's face. _For some reason you started capturing Digimon and turned them into your slaves instead into your friends. I didn't agree but I stuck by your side because I was your Digimon and then…you started being cruel to me, the one who knows the true you. The others may know and fear you as the Digimon Emperor…but never forget that I know the real you.

_**...**_

* * *

_In response to Wormmon's friendship, loyalty and belief in the real Ken Ichijouji his body swirls with gold energy. Magnamon stops screaming and feels his energy return to him. His body begins to be engulfed in the same light as Wormmon, as if the two are connected somehow._

**Magnamon: **What's happening?

_Wormmon feels more energy gather in him as he talks to Ken._

**Wormmon: **I'll always think of you for your kindness Ken, no matter what happens. One day I hope you realize that the real Ken isn't the Digimon Emperor but the Ken that's my friend! _Wormmon glows brighter and releases a radiant glow, stunning Ken and awing the Digi-destined. _And only a real friend would do this! _He gives a battle cry and tackles his friend. Ken shouts as he is sent crashing into the sand._

_Wormmon takes control of Devidramon and has him blast off to Kimeramon. Devidramon tackles the beast's arm that Magnamon is caught him and catches him off guard enough to free Magnamon who is astonished by Wormmon's fearless actions._

**Magnamon: **Wormmon! What're you doing!?

**Wormmon: **Magnamon, it's up to you now!

_Kimeramon furiously slaps away Devidramon and brutally punches Wormmon._

**Magnamon: **Wormmon!

**Wormmon: **_Tears gush out of Wormmon as he falls. _Please Magnamon, save Ken for me! Here's what little energy I have left, use it!

_Wormmon blasts out a beam of light that engulfs Magnamon, who feels his body well up with power._

**Magnamon: **Wormmon's power…has re-energized me!

_Magnamon releases an incredibly bright light that engulfs everything around him. Kimeramon is blinded, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon lift their heads a bit as they feel a little of their strength return and the In-Training Digimon regain consciousness. The kids can't help but all gasp in amazement._

**Davis: **He's glowing!?

**Izzy: **It's Wormmon's power that's allowing it to happen!?

**Sora: **It's beautiful!

_Magnamon makes one final stand and prepares to face off against his mix and match opponent one last time. Kimeramon unleashes the most powerful streams of negative flames he can possibly unleash._

**Magnamon: **Aura Barrier!

_Magnamon holds out his hands and creates a gold barrier that holds back the attack. Magnamon groans in pain and is forced down to the ground. Kimeramon lands and intensifies the flames with a loud roar._

* * *

**Izzy: **Kimeramon's still too powerful!

**Joe: **If that barrier breaks down Magnamon's gonna become a roasted dragon!

**Davis: **Magnamon! You can do it!

* * *

_Magnamon stands his ground and does his best to push back. He's still surrounded in gold energy but once again his injuries and the pressure kicks in. He was about to give until he feels someone uphold the barrier with him. At the far left he seems MetalGarurumon whose eyes are glowing and is using his head to push back against the flames._

**Magnamon: **MetalGarurumon?!

**MetalGarurumon: **Kimeramon isn't going to melt my ice that easily and there's no way I'll let my friend fight alone!

_Kimeramon enlarges the flames and he viciously laughs as they already begin to break through the strengthened barrier. Magnamon and MetalGarurumon are shouting in pain and losing ground. _

**Magnamon: **Increase your energy!

**MetalGarurumon: **I'm trying! But he's too strong!

* * *

_The kids are forcing themselves to shield their eyes as the Digimon and Kimeramon are practically surrounded in a vortex of flames._

**Matt: **MetalGarurumon, stay strong!

**Sora: **We have to do something or there'll get cooked alive!

**Yolei: **But there's nothing we can do! Our Digimon are knocked out and have lost all their energy!

**TK: **Then…It's over…!

**Tai: **No way! Not by a long shot! WarGreymon! You gotta get up! WarGreymon!

_WarGreymon groans in pain as he struggles to get up._

* * *

_Meanwhile Ken watches triumphantly and maniacally laughs._

**Digimon Emperor: **It's useless to resist! Crush them Kimeramon! Once you've destroyed the three strongest Digimon you can kill the rest of the Digi-destined and then we will rule the Digital World!

* * *

_As he laughs the barrier has more cracks than ever and is about to break. Magnamon and MetalGarurumon try to put more power into it but Kimeramon matches their intensity. _

**MetalGarurumon: **Magnamon, this is our last chance to destroy this monster once and for all, we must do something!

**Magnamon: **I know and I have plan but with WarGreymon banged up it won't work!

_The looks like it has just broken and the flames are about to break it down but at the last second a ball of solar energy is shot and powers up the barrier. Now it's part orange, blue and gold. _

* * *

**Dragon Ball Super (Limit Break x Survivor Instrumental Type C)**

**WarGreymon: **Who're you calling banged up! _Magnamon and MetalGarurumon turn in shock to see that the blast came from none other than WarGreymon who has his hands outstretched and is brimming with the fire of determination. The dragon man holds one of his arms and walks up to them. _I'm not out just yet; when my friends need me I'll always be there to help.

**Magnamon: **But…your injuries…!

**WarGreymon: **I've suffered far worse than this! _WarGreymon holds out his hands as well and his eyes glow orange, thus strengthening the barrier even further. _This monstrosity has destroyed far too many Digimon and he has to be stopped. We owe it to everyone who ever fought alongside us._ He turns to Magnamon. _Magnamon, so far we've been following my plan, but things change right now. This time we follow your plan!

**Magnamon: **Are you sure!? _Magnamon is surprised that WarGreymon trusts him enough to lead the rest of his battle._

**WarGreymon: **I couldn't be more sure; I trust you Magnamon and I believe this plan will work.

**MetalGarurumon: **I agree completely! This plan is all we got and the new Digi-destined have fought the Emperor far longer than we have. And since this is your plan, you should be the one to lead us!

**Davis: **Do It Magnamon!

**Magnamon: **Davis!? _Magnamon turns to Davis who he can still see through the gaps in the vortex of flames. _

_All the Digi-destined and Digimon lend their support too._

**Davis: **WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon have faith in you! I believe you more than I can say pal!

**Tai: **We all do! You should be the one to lead this final plan!

**Matt: **Our Digimon trust you and so do we! You can do it Magnamon!

_The kids and digimon cheer Magnamon on and yell out words of encouragement. Magnamon can't help but be touched by their support and the trust they have in him to lead the final charge._

**Magnamon: **Davis…Everyone…_He looks down, absorbing their words as the barrier begins to crack. He then looks back at his opponent with determination. _Alright! I'll do it! Wormmon's has recharged enough of my power to use one final attack to finish off Kimeramon once and for all. But in order for it to work successfully we need to be in perfect synch. WarGreymon, you and I will pummel Kimeramon with a frontal assault, MetalGarurumon, provide us long range support. When the time is right, hit him with your best attack and I'll finish him off with mine.

**WarGreymon: **Alright! Let's go for it!

**MetalGarurumon: **It's time to finish this!

**Magnamon: **This one is for Wormmon!

**WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon: **For Wormmon!

_They let out a loud yell and strengthen the barrier at full power to completely stop the negative flames with an explosion. _

**...**

* * *

_This causes beautiful particles of light to flow all around their area The Digi-destined and Digimon Emperor watch in wonder as heavy rain continues falling from the sky. __The Mega Digimon prepare for their final stand. _

* * *

**Dragon Ball Super (****Ultimate Battle)**

_Kimeramon lets out a feral roar before charging in. WarGreymon and Magnamon let out a battle cry and headbutts the monstrosity in the chest. Saliva comes out Kimeramon as he roars in pain but replaces it with fury and unleashes a barrage of punches that are met by the Digimon of Courage and Miracles who are fighting on par with the beast._

**Joe: **Wow! Look at them go!

**Kari: **WarGreymon and Magnamon are fighting in synch!

**Digimon Emperor: **What's going on!?

_Kimeramon lands a punch on WarGreymon. The dragon man shouts in pain but stands firm and grabs Kimeramon's SkullGreymon arm to prevent him from using it, allowing Magnamon to strike._

**Magnamon: **Magna Punch! _He lands a powerful blow in Kimeramon's face, blowing back. Kimeramon attempts to charge in but the two of them split in opposite direction to reveal ice energy gathering in MetalGarurumon's mouth, catching the abomination off guard._

**MetalGarurumon: **Metal Wolf Claw! _The metal wolf blasts out a stream of pure ice energy that lands a direct hit in the chest. Kimeramon roars in pain and is sent high into the air._

_The Digimon of Courage and Miracles make a dash and the Digimon of Friendship roars as he launches another attack._

**MetalGarurumon: **Garuru Tomahawk!

_He unleashes a barrage of small rockets and then a missile from his underbelly. WarGreymon and Magnamon run in synch with missiles and they all pummel Kimeramon, sending him into a much larger and wider rock pillar. _

_The large pieces of rocks blown off from the crash proved quite useful. Magnamon leaps and jumps from rock to rock on one side at high speed and WarGreymon does the same on the other side. The dragon man punches Kimeramon in the chest and the royal knight lands a kick on his neck. Kimeramon releases more saliva and his eyes glow with pure rage. He roars and launches punches too fast for the naked eye. Both Digimon scream in pain and are slammed through the large pieces of rock still in the air. _

_Kimeramon blasts off before the both of them recover. He flies at high speed towards MetalGarurumon who launches another ice blast that is blocked by the head. The monstrosity crashes into the sand and clears the eruption of sand to reveal MetalGarurumon in his grip. He slams him into the sand and the metal wolf roars in pain he feels himself getting brutally brushed against the sand. __WarGreymon and Magnamon dive-bomb before the rocks fall and see their friend in trouble._

**Magnamon: **Throw me at him!

**WarGreymon: **Right! _WarGreymon flips and grinds on the pillar with his hand together. He gives Magnamon a boost and the golden armour digimon yells out and blasts off like a rocket with his body swirling with gold energy. _

_Kimeramon is about to finish off MetalGarurumon with another Heat Viper but Magnamon rams into him and pushes him along the sand with all his might._

_Ken is feeling nothing but complete horror to see his creation getting beaten,_

**Digimon Emperor: **They're winning!? But how!? Kimeramon should be a thousand times stronger! He's my ultimate creation!

_WarGreymon blasts away from the pillar at high speed while swirling with orange energy and also rams into Kimeramon too. Both of them push with all their strength. MetalGarurumon jumps off and flies after them. He roars and surrounds himself in blue energy. WarGreymon and Magnamon let out the loudest battle cry they can give off and flare up with more power as they slam Kimeramon and slam him into a large boulder. The both of them get in the air and the smoke clears to reveal Kimeramon bruised and battered. Refusing to admit defeat it gets up and takes flight again but its injuries prevent it from fighting._

* * *

**(Split Screen)**

**Tai: **WarGreymon!

**Matt: **MetalGarurumon!

**Davis: **Magnamon!

**Digi-destined/Digimon: **DO IT!

**(Single Screen)**

* * *

**WarGreymon: **TERRA FROCE! _WarGreymon gathers energy in his hands above his head and releases a miniature version of the sun._

**MetalGarurumon: **METAL WOLF CLAW! _MetalGarurumon gathers energy in his mouth and releases a huge ice blast._

_Both the attacks combine and engulf Kimeramon who roars in anguish. Magnamon gets in range and uses his final attack._

**Magnamon: **MAGNA EXPLOSION! _Magnamon gets into a couple of poses before spreading his body and releasing a powerful explosion of energy. Kimeramon roars in agony as he feels himself getting deleted. First his arms, his legs, his tail, the body and finally his face._

_**…**_

_As a result of the explosion the rain completely stops and the clouds move to reveal the blue skies with the sun shining down. The Digi-destined and Digimon watch in awe as Ken's so called ultimate creation is deleted right before their eyes. When the explosion clears it reveals no trace of Kimeramon left. He's gone…forever. The kids have finally beaten the Digimon Emperor. Unable to contain their excitement over their victory the kids celebrate with joy. _

**Digi-destined/Digimon: **YAAAAAYYY!

_Tai, Matt and Davis run over to where their Digimon are. _

* * *

_The exhausted and injured WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Magnamon degenerate and have a soft landing on the ground._

* * *

_Ken is shocked and stunned more than he's ever been in his life. As the Devidramon flies off to avoid him he tries to avoid the reality of his defeat._

**Ken: **I can't believe they've defeated me…_He drops to his knees. _How could this happen!?

* * *

_As for the army, enslaved Digimon stop struggling or attacking. Some were in headlocks, some were on the ground and some had clashes with good digimon. In response to Kimeramon's defeat and destruction of the base, the Dark Rings and Spirals come off and break into pieces. _

**Digitamamon: **What just happened!? The Dark Rings and Spirals have been scrambled.

_It takes two seconds for them to realize the Digi-destined have one and exclaim with happiness._

**Ogremon: **It must've been those kids! They won!

**Centarumon: **They destroyed the Emperor's base and Kimeramon.

**Pixiemon: **I knew they could do it!

**Leomon: **Then the war is over. The Digimon Emperor's reign has ended and the Digital World is finally free. _He turns to all his troops. _We have done it!

_He raises his sword in the air and releases a cry of victory. Ogremon follow his examples, then Pixiemon, Centarumon and soon all the troops raise their fists/weapons in celebration and all let out victory cries. What they feel is nothing but happiness. Finally, the Digital World is free and the Digimon Emperor's reign of terror has ended._

* * *

_Tai, Matt and Davis have just arrived near their respective partners who've reverted back into their In-Training level forms. Tai is the first to drop to the sand and scoop up Koromon._

**Tai: **Koromon! Are you okay!? You poor little guy! _Koromon manages to open his exhausted eyes._

**Koromon: **Hey. How'd I do? _Tai hugs his partner._

**Tai: **You were awesome out their dude! I knew you could do it Koromon.

**Koromon: **Tai.

**Tai: **Yeah, buddy.

**Koromon: **I think I'm hungry. _Tai merely smiles and chuckles, knowing he was gonna say that._

**Tai: **Of course you are.

_Matt quickly picks up an exhausted Tsunomon._

**Matt: **Tsunomon! Wake up! You okay pal?

**Tsunomon: **_He squints his eyes open. _Matt…how'd I do? Did I win?

**Matt: **You bet you did Tsunomon. You did a great job out, I couldn't be any more proud of you!

_Davis drops down and scoops up DemiVeemon._

**Davis: **Are you okay? _Despite taking the most damage out of all of them DemiVeemon opens his eyes._

**DemiVeemon: **Hey. _Davis proudly hugs his partner._

**Davis: **You were awesome. _He then notices a small item buried in the sand. _Wait a sec, did someone lose their keys. _He picks it up and takes a closer look at the item that looks like a light purple crest._

**Sora: **Tai, Matt, Davis! _The boys turn to see their friends running over to them. _

_Tai, Davis and Matt smile at each other before fist bumping and run over to the other Digi-destined who are celebrating with joy. Tai is hugged by Sora and then Kari who're both extremely proud of him and Izzy is patting him on the back. Davis has his hand behind his back and accepts a hard pat on the back from Joe. Kari hugs Davis, much to his surprise, causing him to blush. Tai then brings him in for a noogie which they can't help but laugh at. _

* * *

_Matt is gathered with the rest and accepts hugs from Mimi and TK who're both equally proud. Tsunomon hops up and down with a lot of energy and talking about how awesome he was, earning laughs from everyone else._

* * *

_Kari holds up her partner, trying to get a close look at her new appearance._

**Kari: **You're not Gatomon or Salamon, are you?

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (Nyaromon): **Well, actually Kari, you can call me Nyaromon now. It's been years since I've last been in my In-training level form.

* * *

**Nyaromon: **So, be honest, how do I look?

**Kari: **_Smitten by her cuteness, Kari can't help but nuzzle Nyaromon's cheeks. _You're absolutely so cute and adorable!

_The others can't help but laugh at this scene until the Crests begin to glow again. The kids hold Crests and take a look at them._

**Davis: **What's up with your Crests?!

_The Crests of Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Reliability, Sincerity, Hope and Light shine one last time along with the tags. One by one they become balls of multi-coloured lights and floats in front of the original kids who are in shock and astonishment. The balls of light then blast high into the air where they spiral together and the each of them blast off like shooting stars in different directions until they full dissipate. The Digi-destined and Digimon are all in awe and the same time they're sad because they know what this means._

**Tanemon: **What happened?

**Mimi: **Our Tags and Crests…they're gone. _They then look back to each other with sad expressions._

**Izzy: **I guess the Golden Digi-egg was only able to recharge enough energy in the copies for one last battle.

**Bukamon: **It was fun while it lasted.

**Joe: **So…that's it then…that's the last time our Digimon could Digivolve to Ultimate level.

**Matt: **And it was the last time Koromon and Tsunomon could Digivolve to Mega level.

**Sora: **I'm afraid so, Gennai told us that those things were only temporary. It looks like our Crests are gone for good.

**Kari: **It looks that way.

**Tai: **You're all wrong. _Everyone turns to Tai in surprise._

**Cody: **What're you saying Tai?

**Tai: **_He puts his hand where his heart is. _Our Crests themselves may be gone but we don't need to carry them remember. Those things represented the special traits that were in our heart. It's just a matter of finding them again deep down since we had to give up the power.

_The Digi-destined all smile, knowing that Tai's words ring true._

**Sora: **You're right Tai.

**Matt: **And our Crests aren't powered by just one person, it's powered by everyone around them.

**TK: **And no matter what happens the Crests will always be our hearts.

**Koromon: **That's right. We Digimon aren't sad, it may have been temporary but we were happy to be able to Digivolve further one last time. It felt great being WarGreymon and MetalGreymon!

**Tanemon: **It felt so good to be Lillymon again!

**Mimi: **I almost forgot how pretty you were in that form, Tane.

**Motimon: **And I was really cool dude as MegaKabuterimon!

**Yokomon: **I almost forgot what it felt like to be Garudamon until today.

**Sora: **Me too.

**Bukamon: **I certainly kicked butt out there as Zudomon!

**Joe: **_Joe strokes his partner. _You sure did pal!

**Tokomon: **I really ripped it up out there as MagnaAngemon!

**Nyaromon: **I'll never forget that feeling of being Angewomon!

**Tsunomon: **And I was glad to have been WereGarurumon and MetalGarurumon one last time! And one day we're sure that we'll permanently be able to Digivolve further.

**Tai: **And…_he turns to Davis, Yolei and Cody who're smiling. _There'll always be others who'll carry the Crests in their hearts as well. _Davis points at himself._

**Davis: **Who? Me?

**Yolei: **No doofus, he means all three of us.

_They all can't help but laugh until they see a gold ball of light head their way.  
_

**TK:** Hey, what's that? _The ball of light reveals itself to be the golden Digi-egg._

**Davis:** Either that's a large firefly or it's the Golden Digi-egg.

_The Digi-egg floats in front of Davis and vertically turns down. The top part with a Crest symbol aims towards him._

**Joe:** Is that a Crest symbol?

**Izzy: **I've seen it before, Gennai showed us once, if I could remember what it was.

**Davis: **Why's it floating in front of me? _The symbol on the Golden Digi-egg glows and releases a light that converges into a familiar item that's glowing gold.  
_

**Sora: **Is that what I think it is?

**Yokomon: **It's a Crest!

_Davis holds out his hand by instinct and the item gently lands on it. It's definitely a Crest alright and the symbol looks like an 'M' with diamonds at the top and bottom and triangles hanging from the lower right and left. _

**Davis:** But why's it coming to me?

**DemiVeemon: **Because it's your Crest, Davis. _The Digi-destined are in shock, they thought there were only 8 Crests out there._

**Mimi: **You mean, there really are Crests other than ours.

**Joe: **What kind of Crest is that exactly?

**DemiVeemon: **The Crest of Miracles. _They all turn to DemiVeemon._

**TK: **How do you know that?

**DemiVeemon: **I don't know but for some reason the name just came to my head. _He looks to Davis with a smile. _This is your Crest of Miracles Davis.

**Davis: **_Davis takes a look at his Crest. _The Crest...of Miracles? _Tai and the others just smile, thinking that it's a perfect fit for Davis.  
_

**Nyaromon: **The Crest of Miracles is perfect for Davis.

**Kari: **I agree.

**Cody: **Yeah, me too.

**Davis: **Really? You think so? _Tai pats his protege on the back._

**Tai: **We know so Davis. Everything you seem to do is a complete miracle.

**TK: **Yeah, like what you did in the base.

_The Golden Digi-egg morphs into a ball of light and blasts off into the air._

**Cody: **Where's the Golden Digi-egg going?

**Izzy: **I guess a Digi-egg like that can only be used once. Plus, Magnamon did use up a lot of power so I'm guessing it's heading back to wherever it was found to recharge.

**Davis: **That's okay, if I ever need it again, it'll come; I know it.

**Tai: **Hold onto that Crest Davis. If it glows then DemiVeemon will be able to Digivolve to Ultimate level one day. _Davis exclaims with delight at the idea._

**Davis: **Dude are you serious!?

**DemiVeemon: **That's cool! I wonder what it's like to be an Ultimate!

**Davis: **_Davis smiles at his partner. _We'll find out as we go along. Let's keep this Crest and work hard pal.

**DemiVeemon: **Yeah!

**Tai:** That's the kind of attitude I wanna here Davis. _Tai turns to another direction with a stern expression._ There's just one more thing we need to take care off. _They turn in his direction and realize what's he's talking about._

* * *

_Ken was on the sand, completely and utterly mortified and on his knees. Reality crashes down upon him, realizing he's been beaten._

**Ken: **I lost. I'm a failure. This isn't what was supposed to happen!I was flawless. _He bangs his fist against the sand. _How'd it happen?! You must've cheated somehow, that's the only possible explanation!

**Izzy: **We didn't cheat at all Ken.

**Matt: **You know you're beaten, face it like a man!

**Ken: **Well, then I only have once choice left and that's just to cheat myself! I'll start over I'll have to reset the whole Digital World!

_The kids are absolutely confused by what he just said. What does he mean by that?_

**TK: **Reset the Digital World, what are you talking about Ken?

**Ken: **It's simple, I'll go home and erase all the Digital World data off my computer and create a new program. That way I can start a new Digital World that doesn't cheat!

_It didn't take long for the Digi-destined to finally put it all together and understand what Ken was talking about. They all gasp in shock, realizing what Ken really thought of this world. This whole time, he thought this world and all the creatures in it were never real. They heard him say it was just a game to him a lot of times, but they thought it was his sick and twisted way of giving a figure of speech. _

**Sora: **Oh, my gosh…

**Joe: **You mean to tell us that you thought…

**Izzy: **That this world and everything in it wasn't real. That it was all some big video game and that Digimon were nothing but data and anything that happened to them never mattered.

**Ken: **Of course, that's what it is, isn't it? Just something programmed into my computer.

**Matt: **You're wrong!

**Davis: **Dude, you can't be serious…!

**Yolei: **The Digital World is a completely real place Ken; it isn't just something programmed into your computer!

**Mimi: **That's right, and the same goes for all the Digimon, Ken. They aren't just data; Digimon are living and breathing creatures. They may be different but they're still alive and they have friends, families and loved ones just like us humans.

**Sora: **That's right! Especially those poor, innocent Baby Digimon you tortured in Primary Village. They weren't packets of data for your amusement; they were this world's version of human babies.

_Ken lifts his head up upon hearing the same words Wormmon said to him, "human babies". TK steps up with his fist clenched._

**TK: **We tried to tell you that before, but you thought we were playing some sort of trick on you!

**Ken: **Huh?! _Ken is finally starting to let their words sink in and he's shocked._

**Tai: **The Digital World isn't some sort of video game Ken. Believe me, I stupidly once made the same mistake before and I almost got myself killed. Not only that but…I was close to losing someone precious to my life. _Tai looks down with a tinge of regret, thinking about his immature behaviour at Etemon's pyramid when he thought his actions would have no consequence, Sora and Biyomon getting kidnapped by Datamon and how he lost his courage that day when he tearfully realized the truth._

**Sora: **_Sora notices and has a good idea what he's referring to. _Oh, Tai…

_Cody walks up to Ken in anger._

**Cody: **This isn't some sort of a video game! Ken, Digimon are real and it's time you realize what you've been doing.

**Ken: **What?! _Ken turns to them looking stunned._

**Kari: **You've been hurting innocent creatures Ken.

_Ken takes a good and proper look at all the Digimon glaring at him, particularly at DemiVeemon, Poromon and Upamon. It takes seconds for him to finally understand the truth behind the Digimon and the Digital World. _

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_His mind flashes back to the soccer game when he saw the Digimon in the stands with Tai, Yolei, Cody, TK and Kari._

**Ken: **You Digimon were all at the soccer game.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_He then looks at DemiVeemon, Koromon and Tsunomon who're still being held in the arms of their respective partners._

**Ken: **You are real, not just computer data; I can't believe I never figured that out!

**Koromon: **Exactly, now you get it. We Digimon are just as real as humans and we have feelings too.

**Tsunomon: **Yeah and data is just a part of our physical makeup, Ken.

**DemiVeemon: **You know, for an evil genius you really are a slow learner, Ken.

**Davis: **And you've constantly been abusing Digimon ever since you claimed to be the Digimon Emperor.

**Matt: **How do you think all those Digimon felt when you relentlessly tortured them and forced them to kill each other?

**Tai: **Do you even know the pain and suffering you made them go through? Do you even know what you put Koromon through?

_Ken has a look of horror on his face, as he slowly begins to realize what he's become._

**Ken: **I had no idea, what have I done?

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_The crushing reality of the horrific things Ken has done finally begins pummelling and washing over his mind like a tidal wave. He thinks back to how he forced innocent Digimon to become his slaves using his Dark Rings._

**Ken: **I thought my Dark Rings and Spirals were a stroke of genius, I had no idea I was causing pain.

* * *

_He looks back on how he forced Agumon to dark digivolve to SkullGreymon who savagely killed a dozen of DarkTyrannomon, then MetalGreymon (Virus) and had him viciously attack his friends, girlfriend and sister. _

* * *

_Finally, the way he made Digimon work countless hours and he remembers how he whipped them for the sick pleasure of it, especially the Gizamon and the Digimon in Primary Village. _

**Ken: **I made them work for me tirelessly without ever giving them a break and I was cruel to them beyond imagination! I even horrifically killed innocent Baby Digimon for the sick pleasure of it and made them go through torture that no baby should ever have to go through in their lives.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Ken wears an absolutely repulsed, horrified and traumatized expression over the malevolent and horrifying deeds he's committed and digs his fingers deep into his hair in fear._

**Ken: **I'M A MURDERER! A MONSTER, I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I'VE DONE!?

_The Digi-destined can't help but look at Ken with sympathy on their faces, glad to see he's finally seeing the errors of his ways._

**Joe: **It's hard to argue with you there, Ken.

**TK: **Yeah, you've done some pretty awful stuff.

**Kari: **The important thing is you've realized what you've done and it's not too late to make a fresh start.

**Ken: **WHAT HAVE I DONE!? _He cries uncontrollably and begins throwing off his Emperor clothing. First he throws of the gloves which dissolve into data and then his cape. He throws off his glasses and then walks off far from the Dig-destined with his hands in his hair. He drops to the sand and his entire outfit dissolves and is replaced by his plain grey suit. He sobs on the ground until he hears Kari gasp._

**Kari: **Wormmon!

**Ken: **Wormmon… _He lifts his head up upon hearing his partner's name._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts (Xion Death theme)**

_The Digi-destined are all gathered around the brave insect Digimon who gave up the last of his energy to help Magnamon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. He's barely clinging on to life and the kids are in panic. Doctor Joe is knelt down trying to feel his pulse. Sora, Yokomon and Nyaromon are right near him._

**Sora: **Wormmon, are you alright!? Please, wake up!

**Yokomon: **Please, say something Wormmon!

**Nyaromon: **Is he…?

**Joe: **No, he's still breathing. It's faint but I can feel a pulse.

_Wormmon is groaning in pain and Ken limply walks over to him. Wormmon musters enough strength to open his eyes and take a look at his partner who's returned to normal._

**Wormmon: **You've returned to your old-self, I knew you could do it Ken.

**Ken: **_Ken merely shakes his head. _I'm sorry; it's too late for me.

**Wormmon: **It's never too late…to be sorry…

**Davis: **Wormmon's absolutely right Ken. _Suddenly, the Crest in Davis' hand releases a radiant glow and begins to float, surprising everyone else._

**TK: **Where'd you find that thing Davis?

**Davis: **I found it buried in the sand, why?

**TK: **I'm not sure, but it looks like a Crest like ours.

**Matt: **Isn't that the symbol that appeared in front of the golden Digi-egg?

**Tai: **You're right, Matt. And I can't help but feel that we've seen this symbol before.

**Izzy: **That's the Crest of Kindness. Gennai showed an image of it to us 2 years ago.

**Kari: **You're right Izzy; the symbol is the Crest of Kindness.

_They remember the symbol glowing in front of the golden Digi-egg. Ken is astonished when the Crest floats over to him._

**Ken: **But why's it coming to me? _The Crest drops in his held out hands._

**Wormmon: **Because it belongs to you Ken. It's your Crest of Kindness.

**Ken: **There must be some sort of mistake; I've been anything but kind.

**Nyaromon: **That's what Wizardmon meant when he said that Kindness would release the golden radiance. Ken must be the key to unlocking the power.

**Wormmon: **I told you that deep down…you were kind.

**Mimi: **Ken…you truly are a Digi-destined.

_Everyone becomes shocked to see hundreds sparkles of light exiting Wormmon, insinuating that he's losing the little life he has left. Ken limply walks over to Wormmon and drops down, ashamed of his cruelty and horrible treatment towards his partner and one true friend who stuck by him despite not agreeing with his views and his treatment. He'd love nothing more than to make it up to him but it seems it's far too late for that._

**Ken: **Wormmon…_He gently picks up the brave Digimon. _I'm sorry, don't go; you're my best friend…

**Wormmon: **You're my best friend too…goodbye Ken…

_The Digimon of Kindness exhales his final breath and dies. Instead of instantly dissolving like any normal digimon, Wormmon is slowly fully engulfed in light and his body dissolves, leaving Ken in the form of sparkles of light and horrifying the traumatized Ken who has just been forced to watch his partner get deleted right before his very eyes._

**Ken: **Wormmon…no…!

_The Digi-destined and Digimon bow their heads in sorrow in Wormmon's honour with mournful expressions on all their faces. The female members of the group can't help but let tears stream down their faces._

**TK: **He's gone Ken…

**Ken: **He…can't be…!

* * *

_Ken tries to once again avoid reality but fails. In his mind he can hear Wormmon scream in agony as tears flow out of his eyes after being punched by Kimeramon. Scenes shift to a boy older than Ken screaming in pain and getting blown back in the same fashion as Wormmon. The similarity brings back a memory Ken has tried to run away from ever since he was little._

**Ken: **Not again…!

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_The boy is on the ground, dead after getting hit by a car. His hair colour suggests that he is a close relative. Young Ken Ichijouji looks at the body with a terrified, broken and traumatized expression as he's unable to process what just happened._

**Ken: **Wormmon's gone, just like my brother. I was helpless to save Sam and I couldn't save Wormmon either!

_The ambulance comes in but was too late to save Ken's older brother, Sam Ichijouji._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Ken is looks down on the sand, absolutely traumatized and heartbroken beyond repair over the loss of his partner and the memory of how he lost his brother the same way._

**Ken: **WHY DO I KEEP LOSING PEOPLE!? _Tears gush out of his eyes. _I came to the Digital World to get away from those feelings but I just can't escape!

_The Digi-destined of Kindness has an emotional breakdown and cries hysterically, his brother's death, his reign of terror as the Digimon Emperor and Wormmon's demise all completely overwhelm him. Whatever thoughts the Digi-destined had of hitting Ken and berating him are all gone now. Instead they regard the former Digimon Emperor with looks of sympathy and sorrow, even the Digimon feel sorry for Ken. Davis then has an idea in his head._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_He remembers the interviews Ken's parents had, regarding how much they miss their missing son._

**Mr Ichijouji: **Ken, we miss you.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Davis: **There are still people who love you.

_Ken limply gets up in a slump and an awkward position._

**Ken: **I've gotta go. _He limply begins to walk away like a total zombie._

_The Digi-destined all feel truly sorry for Ken and feel as though they should try to stop him from leaving and cheer him up but it seems pointless considering the emotional state he's in. Davis is the only one who attempts to reach out to him._

**Davis: **Don't walk away from your problems, let us help you Ken!

_Ken can't hear it and he continues to walk off, crying over the loss of his partner and the unforgivable deeds he has committed._

**Davis: **You're a Digi-destined, join us!

**Yolei: **_Yolei is close to tears at the sight of this emotional display and attempts to run over to Ken. _Ken, wait! We can be your friends!

_Yolei stops when she feels her wrist get grabbed. She turns to see that it was Sora who sadly shakes her head, stating it's best to leave him alone to be with his thoughts and feelings. They all still hear Ken still crying and watch him walk off in the distance in sorrow._

**Cody: **I wonder where he's going. I hope he'll be okay.

**Izzy: **You and me both Cody.

**Joe: **It stands to assume he's going back home.

**Mimi: **It's so awful, Ken's emotional breakdown and Wormmon dying right before his very eyes. No one should have to go through that.

**TK: **I know how he feels. It's unforgivable, the powers of darkness almost destroyed Ken and they destroyed his partner too.

**Yolei: **Poor Ken, I know he's done some rotten things but…I can't help but feel sorry for him. It feels so wrong to just not do anything to help him.

**Kari: **Yolei's right. Shouldn't we all do something? It's obvious what he needs right now is a friend. We're supposed to be Digi-destined, isn't it our job to help him get through this.

**Matt: **Believe me, I know exactly how you guys feel. But at this point it seems there's nothing we can do. For not let's let Ken go. Everyone needs to have some time alone when they need to deal with their feelings and re-discover themselves. I should know.

**Davis: **I still wish there was something we could do. Ken only came to the Digital World because he couldn't deal with the real world. Where he lost his brother forever.

**Tai: **_Tai puts a hand on Davis' shoulder. _Yeah, when you think about it like that I can understand what lead Ken to become the Digimon Emperor. There's obviously a lot we don't know about him. But for now, what happens to Ken is completely up to him. It's his decision on what he needs to do or if he wants to remain sad forever. Though all I can say now is, I hope he'll be okay too.

_**…**_

* * *

**Leomon: **Digi-destined!

_The kids all turn to see Leomon, Ogremon and the rest of their friends at the horizon waving to them and running/flying to them. Not only the army, but all the Digimon that were enslaved by the former Digimon Emperor are letting out loud cheers directed to the Digi-destined. _

**Mimi: **It's Leomon and all our friends!

**Joe: **And all the Digimon that were enslaved, they're all back to normal now!

_The Digi-destined all laugh with joy, feeling the need to after witnessing Ken's emotional breakdown. All the Digimon surround the Digi-destined and let out their gratitude for saving them all from tyranny of the emperor._

* * *

_A half an hour later, the Digi-destined are gathered in front of TV with Leomon, Ogremon and Pixiemon seeing them off who have been filled in on what happened to Ken and Wormmon. While the Digimon Emperor caused so much pain and suffering, they can't help but feel sorry for Ken's trauma and truly hoped he would re-discover himself. Leomon acknowledge Wormmon as a warrior for his bravery and part in putting an end to Kimeramon._

**Tai: **So now that the Digimon Emperor is gone, what's gonna happen to the Digital World?

**Leomon: **With emperor gone it is now time to rebuild our world.

**Ogremon: **But it is gonna be difficult because a lot of damage was done. Almost every area is a complete mess and a lot of Digimon were injured.

**Pixiemon: **It'll take a lot of hard work but I'm sure if we Digimon work together reconstruction will be swift.

**Sora: **You can count on us to help.

**Leomon: **Of course, we will be glad to have your help, after you rest.

**Digi-destined: **Huh?!

**Ogremon: **You guys just had an exhausting battle, you all deserve to take a little vacation.

**TK: **No, really, we don't mind at all!

**Pixiemon: **Now, now. The both of them are right. You Digi-destined need to relax. Constant battles tire the mind and body, a warrior must rest so that when he returns he is mightier than before. Believe me, there are times I've taken the time to have a vacation to rest my mind.

**Leomon: **Indeed. You have all been fighting the Digimon Emperor for months. I think you've more than enough earned the right to enjoy yourselves for the time being.

_The kids exchange looks, as if they're contemplating the idea._

**Matt: **Well, we've still got 5 more weeks of summer vacation.

**Mimi: **And I have blisters on feet. I could use a break to get myself a foot massage.

**Joe: **And I do have some studying to catch up on.

**Cody: **I wouldn't really call that relaxing Joe but I think they're onto something. We all deserve to have a break.

**Yolei: **I did have a vacation planned out for this summer.

**Davis: **Then it's settled! Let's take a break and then when the summer's over we come back here to fully rebuild the Digital World.

**Tai: **I agree Davis, that sound perfect to me.

_Mimi bends down to Tanemon and the other Digimon._

**Mimi: **What about all of you? You're all welcome to live with us at our homes. Our families would love to get to know all of you more.

**Tanemon: **Normally we'd love to come Mimi but for now we'll stay here. _This causes their faces to drop._

**Sora: **Do you have to?

**Yokomon: **The Digital World needs us Sora.

**Motimon: **The 6 of us will stay here, have something to eat and begin rebuilding our territories that was damaged by Ken.

**Bukamon: **Plus we're gonna help escort all the Digimon in Pixiemon's house back to their homes.

**Izzy: **That would be a good idea.

**Joe: **You sure you'll all be alright?

**Bukamon: **Come on Joe, you know us, of course we'll okay.

**Tsunomon: **I'm sure we'll all see each other again real soon, right Matt.

**Matt: **I have no doubt we will Tsunomon.

_Tanemon jumps onto Mimi for a hug._

**Tanemon: **I'll miss you while you're gone Mimi, say hi to your parents for me.

**Mimi: **I'll miss you too Tanemon.

_Nyaromon jumps down to Koromon._

**Nyaromon: **I wish you could come with us Koromon.

**Koromon: **Don't worry sis, it won't be forever. For now, take care of yourself and Kari, okay Nyaromon.

**Nyaromon: **Okay. _Both Koromon and Nyaromon affectionately nuzzle each other and then Tai bends down to pat his partner._

**Tai: **I wish you luck Koromon.

**Koromon: **You too Tai, We'll see each other again real soon. Be sure to give all your families our best regards.

**Izzy: **We'll make sure of that.

**Leomon: **Thank you, for saving our world.

**Cody: **I think we should be the ones thanking you for all your help Leomon.

**Davis: **Well, now that we're done saying goodbye lets head back to the campsite and go home.

**Digi-destined: **Right!

_They all turn to the TV screen and hold out their Digivices and D3's, opening the gate._

**Yolei: **Next stop everyone, home! Digi-port open! _The TV screen releases a blinding light._

* * *

_A few minutes earlier in the real world, the adults were by a table having some drinks. Yoshie is sat on the table with the laptop open, Hiroaki is sat near her and Masami is standing. They continue praying for their children's safety. Unfortunately a disaster occurs when they see Jun energetically running up to them from the distance._

**Jun: **Yoo-hoo! I made it!

_The adults are hilariously horrified with strange expressions to see disaster has come in the form of Jun Motamiya. Hiroaki groans and facepalms._

**Hiroaki: **I can't believe she actually followed us all the way out here!

**Jun: **It took me forever to get here, how come Matt left me behind like that? _They attempt to play dumb._

**Hiroaki: **He probably must've forgotten. It happens sometimes.

**Jun: **Oh, by the way where are Matt and Davis anyway?

_The adults are sweating like crazy, not expecting this to happen. Hiroaki turns to Masami._

**Hiroaki: **I think Masami knows, hey Masami do you remember where the kids went.

**Masami: **_He puts a finger on his chin. _Let me think for a minute. _He immediately turns to his wife. _Yoshie, weren't you the last one to see them.

_Yoshie visibly shakes with terror and the same time angry at his husband. She gets up with a nervous smile._

**Yoshie: **As a matter of fact, yes! I think they were taking a walk in the forest, I'll go find them right now!

_She runs into the forest before Jun could ask more question. The girl is absolutely confused with their behaviour._

**Jun: **Adults are so weird.

_Yoshie stands in the middle of the forest with laptop open._

**Yoshie: **Men, I can't believe I let those boys drag me into this. What should I do!?

_She turns to laptop and sees that the Digi-port has opened, surprising her._

**Yoshie: **The Digital Gate is opening!

* * *

**Here we go**

_Davis and DemiVeemon, Yolei and Poromon, Cody and Upamon, TK and Tokomon, Kari and Nyaromon, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe and Mimi blast through the Digi-port along with their bags._

_Their world turns upside down the moment they fly out of the portal screaming and ending up in a dogpile with Yoshie at the bottom, much to her dismay. The kids and digimon are all groaning in pain and embarrassment._

_**…**_

* * *

_Unfortunately, their scream doesn't go unnoticed by Jun who's eating a small cake and drink._

**Jun: **Did you hear that noise?

_Hiroaki and Masami innocently exchange nervous smiles._

**Masami: **It…could be a wild animal.

**Hiroaki: **_Hiroaki points over to the woods. _I agree. The woods are a dangerous place, maybe it's best if you quickly leave.

**Masami: **_Masami does the same. _I'll tell your brother and Matt you said…hi. _They sweat drop when they see the kids walking out the woods with Yoshie._

**Hiroaki: **What do you know, there they are.

_The kids are stunned to see Davis' sister all the way out here, Davis is more annoyed than stunned._

**Davis: **Hey Jun, who invited you to come all the way out here!?

**Jun: **_Jun raises her hands. _Matt did! _The men drop down and put their hands on each other's shoulders while breathing sighs of relief. Jun then notices Matt. _Hey Matt!

_The older Digi-destined can't help but give off hilariously horrified expressions like the adults did. Mimi is more furious to see her love rival and Matt face palms._

**Matt: **Ohhhhhhhh! Oh no! She followed us, she's like a boomerang that keeps coming back!

_Jun stops right near him._

**Jun: **It's funny, but when you drove off with your tires screeching you didn't realize you left me standing there. _Matt plays innocent and attempts to dismiss it with a wave of his hand._

**Matt: **My bad, sorry about that, I must've forgot.

_Mimi immediately gets in Jun's face, making the kids realize it's about to get ugly._

**Mimi: **Alright! Just who are you supposed to be anyway?! _Jun ignores the rudeness and puts on her usual energetic expression._

**Jun: **Jun Motamiya, Matt's future wife!

_Matt becomes horrified with idea of being Jun's husband and Mimi is further enraged._

**Mimi: **Oh yeah, Jun! Well just so you know, Matt and I have a history together. _Jun is confused._

**Jun: **What do you mean you have a history together?

**Mimi: **The two of us have known each other since we were 5 and he happens to be my best friend!

_Jun becomes comically horrified to hear Mimi's relationship with Matt._

**Jun: **Best friend! _She turns to Matt. _Matt, don't tell me she's your girlfriend and you've been cheating on me!

**Matt: **_Now Matt is in a real bind. _What!? No! I mean yes! I mean…uh…!

_Mimi and Jun are glaring daggers at each other._

**Jun: **And just who are you!?

**Mimi: **My name's Mimi Tachikawa, you're not gonna be here long, are you!?

**Jun: **If I choose to then yes! You stay away from my Matt!

**Mimi: **Your Matt!?

**Jun: **Yes, my Matt! Are you jealous!?

**Mimi: **In your dreams!

_The both of them growl and literally flare up with pure rage and fury. Hiroaki and Masami behind the table, the kids are hugged onto each other and Izzy hugs onto his mother out of fear of this burning rivalry._

**Tai: **They're on fire now!

**Joe: **Women are scary when they're angry!

**Davis: **Do something Matt!

**Matt: **What do you want me to do! She's your sister!

**Davis: **I'd rather stay alive!

**TK: **We should go before they burn us down along with the forest!

* * *

_After calming down the girls and turning down the heat the kids and adults all pack their things and are now at the van. Jun frantically runs to Hiroaki's van and the Izumi's car._

**Jun: **Hey guys! Wait for me!

**Tai: **That was a close one.

_Izzy and Joe were sat in the Izumi's car while the younger kids were sat in the van. Kari sits with TK and Cody in the back and Yolei is in the middle, all were holding their Digimon. Tai, Matt, Sora and Mimi put the last of their things in the trunk. Jun talks to Davis._

**Jun: **Hey, would it be okay to a ride home with you guys; I don't wanna take the bus all by myself.

_Davis holds out his hands in refusal._

**Davis: **No way! Not in a million years, take the bus! _He sits next to Yolei. _It's not my fault you came all the way out here uninvited.

**Jun: **_Jun pouts in outrage. _It's not fair! _Hiroaki can't help but feel bad for Jun._

**Hiroaki: **Come on kids, that's not nice, someone take the bus home with Jun.

**TK: **Actually, there's no need. There's gotta be an extra space in the car next to us. _Yoshie opens the window. _

**Yoshie: **As a matter of fact, there's 2 more space left at the back. You're welcome to sit in here with another person if you want Jun.

_Jun smiles at Izzy's mother._

**Jun: **That's very nice of you ma'am and I already have the perfect volunteer in mind to sit with me. _Matt instantly realizes who she's talking about him so he runs over to her and comically turns the attention to TK._

**Matt: **And the absolute perfect volunteer is TK!

**TK: **Me!? _Jun chuckles and smiles before leaning forward._

**Jun: **Don't be silly. It's you I'm talking about, you'll sit with me!

_Matt hilariously screams in terror, his worst nightmare is about to come true but luckily for him, Mimi's there to bail him out. She wraps his arm around his and pulls him in, causing him to blush._

**Mimi: **I have a better idea, how about I sit with Matt in the car and you sit in the van.

_Jun walks up and looks at her as if she's stupid._

**Jun: **Yeah, sorry cowgirl, but let Matt sit and talk with you for hours and hours in the car which is something I've been wanting to do forever. No thanks.

_Jun pulls Matt in. Matt is in fear when he sees Mimi and Jun glaring at each other like lions. A second later the girls are now having a tug of war over the child of Friendship. He is comically shouting in pain and horror._

**Mimi: **Matt is sitting with me!

**Jun: **No, Matt's sitting with me!

_The kids in the van all laugh at Matt's predicament. Tai and Sora exchange knowing glances, believing that they've seen enough and that they should step in. Sora grabs Mimi from behind and Tai does the same with Jun, calming them down before they literally rip Matt's arms off._

**Mimi & Jun: **Huh?

**Sora: **We have a better idea.

**Tai: **How about you girls sit in the car together and Matt sits with us in the van.

_Mimi and Jun are outraged at the thought of sitting together and exchange glances of rage._

**Mimi & Jun: **What!? Her and me!? No way!

**Tai: **Great! Then it's settled!

_Mimi and Jun frantically struggles to escape as Tai and Sora move them to the car._

**Mimi: **Hey! Sora, let go off me!

**Jun: **Tai, watch the hair!

_The moment they get near the car Mimi and Jun are thrown inside. The both of them land on Izzy and Joe._

**Izzy: **Get off! You're crushing my laptop!

**Joe: **I don't think I can feel my spine!

_Tai and Sora sit with Davis and Yolei while Matt sits at the front. They wave to Izzy and Joe._

**Tai: **Have fun keeping them in check you guys!

**Sora: **Have them home before curfew!

_As Mimi and Jun flare up in another heated argument, Izzy and Joe glue their faces to the window with pleading looks._

**Joe: **Wait! You're kidding right! Take me with you!

**Izzy: **No, take me instead!

**Joe: **Matt, I'll trade you for your seat!

**Matt: **Sorry guys. Better you than me.

_Izzy and Joe scream in terror when they see the girls are on fire and growling at each other. Yoshie and Masami also scream in terror._

**Matt: **Okay dad! Step on it!

**Hiroaki: **You got it! _He pushes the gas pedal and the van drives off with kids laughing. _

**Kari: **See you guys in 4 hours!

**Izzy: **Dad, hurry before we're burnt to a crisp!

**Masami: **You don't need to tell me twice son! _Masami hits the gas pedal and the car follows after the van._

* * *

_As the van travels along the road the Tai, Matt and Sora turn on the radio to listen to the news about Ken's return._

**News reporter: **And in local news the missing genius, Ken Ichijouji mysteriously returns home after being missing for the last several months. Events surrounding his sudden disappearance and sudden reappearance are still unknown but his family is grateful to have him home and safe.

**Tai: **Well, it looks like the Digital World will be a safer place from now on without Ken running the show.

**Hiroaki: **That must've been some battle you kids fought.

**Matt: **You have no idea Dad. But we pulled through, as always.

**Sora: **We sure did. _They all turn to the younger kids. _And none of this would've been possible without these guys.

**Matt: **Yeah, especially Davis. _The younger kids are all sleeping and lying on blue pillows after an exhausting battle. Kari is leaning on her boyfriend as she sleeps while Cody leans on door. Davis and Yolei sleep separately and they all hold their Digimon. _I think we older kids can take a lot of pride when we call these beginners the new Digi-destined.

**Tai: **You're right Matt, the torch has been past and they didn't get burned once.

**Matt: **I'm just glad that this nightmare is over.

**Hiroaki: **_Hiroaki can't help but tease his son. _Which one, the Digimon Emperor nightmare or the Jun nightmare. _Matt puts on a hilarious expression and blushes like crazy before glaring at his father._

**Matt: **Don't even go there!

_Tai and Sora burst into laughter. After that, Sora turns to her crush with a thoughtful expression. _

**Sora: **Tai.

**Tai: **Yeah, Sora.

**Sora: **_She dreamily stares at him. _When you told Ken that you almost lost someone precious to your life, were you…talking about me?

_Tai blushes in response to this question; unable to deny what Sora is saying is true because she is that precious to Tai and he doesn't want anything bad to happen to her because of his actions._

**Tai: **Oh…well…yeah…_He sadly looks down. _I still can't get out of my head how much of an idiot I was back in Etemon's pyramid. Because of me Datamon captured you and you almost died and I'll always regret it.

_Sora smiles lovingly and reassuringly at him and places her hand on his._

**Sora: **It's okay Tai, you don't have to let that burden you anymore. I'm not mad at you at all.

**Tai: **_Tai turns to her in surprise. _Really?

**Sora: **Of course. It's true at that point you were a real idiot.

**Tai: **Gee thanks.

**Sora: **But you were also really brave. You faced your fears and risked your life to save me from Datamon, Tai. For that I'll always be grateful to you. And what happened to me wasn't your fault.

_Tai smiles dreamily at the love of his life._

**Tai: **Thanks Sora.

**Sora: **Don't mention it. I meant every word of it. _Sora leans and places a big kiss on his cheek much to his surprise. _

_Tai then notices Sora leaning her head on her lap sleeping. The older kids are all exhausted themselves after the gruelling battle with the Digimon Emperor and Kimeramon. Tai smiles and closes his eyes, drifting into sleep as well. Matt smiles at the romantic moment and at the same time thinking about himself and Mimi._

* * *

_In the desert of the Digi-World near the Digimon Emperor's fallen base lies the arms of Devimon that were cut off by Zudomon and MagnaAngemon. The arms dissolve into data. One would think the data would disintegrate into nothing but instead of doing that they converge together. The data then transforms into purple flames with blood red eyes glowing. A familiar and sinister laugh echoes from the flames, signifying that an old enemy will soon return to haunt the digi-destined._

* * *

_On the cliffs of the Digital World dessert stood two shadowed figures looking over the destroyed base. One was a woman and another was a man._

**Woman:** So, he's failed.

**Man:** Shame. I was hoping he could wreak havoc for another month or two. Oh well, at least he managed to make plenty of Control Spires.

**Woman: **Indeed, that was his real purpose. Now that we have the Control Spire, the boy's of no use to us anymore.

**Man: **Should I destroy him?

**Woman: **What for? He's not worth our time. Right now we must accelerate our plans and begin phase 2. Come, we have work to do.

_Just like that, the two shadowed figures disappear from view._

* * *

_In the Ichijouji residence, Ken's mother is crying tears of joy with her husband comforting and hugging her._

**Mrs Ichijouji: **My little boy is back!

* * *

_Ken is in his room which is completely dark and the only light is the one coming from his computer._

**Mrs Ichijouji: **First we lost his brother then we lost Ken! I'm just so glad he's back home!

* * *

_The tearful Ken is lying on his bed after finishing with his hysterical emotional meltdown. Slowly he drifts into a coma with his last thought being on his brother Sam and his partner Wormmon who're both now deceased. Now that the Digimon Emperor is dead and Ken is his true self again, the Digital World should be safe. But is it really? What is the cause and reason for dark forces manipulating Ken? Who was it that pulled the strings on everything that's happened? And if there is a puppet master then what will his next move be? A more important question is whether Ken can ever find redemption._

* * *

**Narrator: **How will Davis & Ken use the Crest of Miracles & Kindness? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters!

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Goodbye forever Digimon Emperor, welcome back Ken Ichijouji. Leomon's Army has won and Kimeramon has been defeated through the combined efforts of WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Magnamon and Wormmon but at the cost of losing the caterpillar digimon. The brave digimon has accomplished his goal of bringing back the real Ken but in the process Ken has lost his partner. What can Davis and Ken use the Crest of Miracles and Kindness for? Can Ken overcome his trauma and depression? What will he do now? And who was it that maipulated him down the road to darkness? Is Devimon going to return? And how will Matt survive this love triangle? **

**Coming on the next chapter, after defeating The Emperor and helping Willis save Cocomon in Colorado the kids all return to school. The younger kids begin repairing the Digital World but Wizardmon's warning is still etched in TK and Kari's minds. As for Davis, in a pathetic attempt to get closer to Kari as a friend even though he's accepted her relationship with TK, Davis is trying to get Veemon to digivolve to the Champion level but with comical results. And now his life is being threatened by a wild digimon? Can Davis and Veemon actually succeed in reaching the Champion level like TK and Patamon?**

**Find out on the next chapter: Episode 23: Davis Cries Wolfmon**

* * *

**A/N: ****Now that was something! What did you all think of the final battle with Kimeramon? Leomon's Army vs The enslaved Digimon? The way WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Magnamon fought in a Dragon Ball Z-like way? The Crest of Miracles being brought in? And that hillarious love triangle scene with Matt, Mimi and Jun? As for the two figures, you already know who they are? Did you also like how I brought Kingdom Hearts and Dragon Ball Super musics and references into the mix? **

**The references were from Bojack Unbound, Dragon Ball Super, Kingdom Hearts, Teen Titans and Avengers Endgame.  
**

**Perfect chapter for August, am I right people. You know, since this episode is taking place on August.**

**Please Review, I'd really appreciate it.**


	14. Episode 23: Davis Cries Wolfmon

**Digimon Season 2 edited – ep 23 ****– Davis Cries Wolfmon  
**

Thank you** Ackbarfan5556, DigimonAT0318,**** MadDogLucario96, MiraclesxFaith & Neo-Warkid4 **for reviewing my last chapter. Hope to get more from you guys and other people.

Shout to **MiraclesxFaith and SkylanderZilla **for favouriting and following my story.

Now that the Digimon Emperor is gone, the repairs can finally be made to the damage done in the Digital World. But is the danger truly over? Let's find out.

* * *

**Davis:** With the power of the Golden Digi-egg Veemon was able to Golden Armour Digivolve into Magnamon, the crests were recharged and Agumon and Gabumon warp digivolved to their Mega forms, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. But even with them on our side our digimon still weren't powerful enough to defeat Kimeramon. Wormmon wanted Ken to change his evil ways so he gave his power to Magnamon and together he, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon finally took Kimeramon down. Unfortunately, the Crests Gennai gave to the orginal digi-destined were officially out of power and disappeared but surprisingly they weren't so bummed out about it and in the process I got my own Crest that was emblazoned on the Golden Digi-egg, the Crest of Miracles, guess that must mean I'm special. We even managed to get Ken to realize that the Digital World wasn't some video game for his amusement but Wormmon was wiped out. Just then, the Crest of Kindness floated into Ken's hands but it wasn't enough to save Wormmon who got deleted right in front of Ken's eyes. I kinda feel sorry for Ken. He only went to the Digital World in the first place because he couldn't deal with the Real World...where his brother was gone forever.

* * *

_With the summer holidays over, the new school year starts. In Odaiba Middle School, a lot of the students are inside and outside the building gossiping, looking at their phones, eating, going to classes, rooting through their lockers and a lot of other things._

**Tai: **Well, Summer is over so I guess it's time for another lame school year.

_Tai, who is wearing the Middle School Uniform once again is walking through the courtyard where he spots Matt, Sora and Izzy talking with each other. He holds his hands up to wave hi._

**Tai: **Hey Matt, Sora, Izzy!

_They all turn to see Tai coming up to them with a smile._

**Sora: **Oh, hey Tai!

**Matt: **What's up, man?

**Tai: **Oh, nothing; summer's over and now we have to start a new school year, you know, the usual.

**Izzy: **Are you ready for it?

**Tai:** Of course I am. By the way, what were you guys discussing just now?

**Izzy: **We were discussing plans on rebuilding the Digital World.

**Tai:** Oh yeah, I almost forgot that we won't be seeing any more of the Digimon Emperor, or rather Ken in the Digital World so now we can rebuild the damage he made.

**Sora: **Yeah, that's right and all the younger kids are gonna head over to the Digital World today to make a big start on that.

**Tai: **That's great.

**?: **See you later.

_They turn to see a ginger haired girl waving bye to couple of her friends. Tai, Matt, Sora and Izzy become surprised when they see that the girl is none other than Mimi._

**Tai, Matt, Sora & Izzy:** Mimi!

_Mimi turns to them and smiles. She is wearing the Odaiba school uniform for females and her white boots with the sandals._

**Mimi: **Hi, guys! Great to see you!

**Tai: **It's great to see you too but…what're you doing here?

**Mimi: **I told you, I've moved back into the neighbourhood. _She puts a hand on her hip._ Which means we're gonna be attending the same school again. _She twirls before giving a wink and brings up two of her fingers up. _And I'm in your class, Matt! Great, huh?! _Matt becomes flustered._

**Matt: **Uh…yeah…that's great…! _Mimi walks up to them._

**Mimi: **So I hear, the younger kids are planning on rebuilding the Digital World today.

**Sora: **That's right.

**Mimi: **That's wonderful! But…what about us older kids?

**Tai: **We're gonna pitch in and help rebuild the Digital World as much as we can too.

**Izzy: **We won't be able to help today though since we have to attend our commitments outside of school.

_They all look down with a little regret._

**Tai: **Yeah, that's true; I've got soccer practice this afternoon.

**Matt: **And I've got band practice.

**Sora: **I have to go to tennis club and then help out my Mom at the flower shop.

**Izzy: **I have to attend computer club.

**Mimi: **Now that you mention it, I've got cheerleading practice coming up this afternoon. _The Older Digi-destined feel bad for not having the time to help out but as usual, Mimi lifts their spirits. _That doesn't matter; we can always help out tomorrow.

_Tai and the rest smile._

**Sora: **That's right! We're all be for free tomorrow, aren't we?

**Tai: **You bet.

_The bell suddenly rings, implying classes are about to start. Mimi instantly looks to Matt._

**Mimi: **So, Matt, wanna be a nice guy and show me where our class is?

**Matt: **Sure, why not? _Matt looks to the others. _See you guys later.

_Matt and Mimi proceed to walk off and Mimi waves them bye._

**Mimi: **Bye for now.

**Sora: **Okay, see you.

_Matt and Mimi walk in the direction of their class. Tai, Sora and Izzy watch them walk off together and Tai whispers to the both of them once they're out of range._

**Tai: **You know, with Mimi back in Japan, I have a feeling she and Matt will hit it off sooner or later.

_Sora giggles and Izzy snickers, knowing that Tai is right about Matt and Mimi, considering their romantic relationship._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Matt and Mimi are walking down the hallway to their class. Matt takes a good look at Mimi and can't help but notice how pretty she looks in the uniform. _

**Mimi: **Huh? _Mimi notices Matt's staring at her, causing him to turn away looking flustered. _What're you looking at Matt?

**Matt: **Nothing. It's just the uniform…it looks good on you. _Mimi can't help but blush from the compliment._

**Mimi: **Thanks, that's nice of you to say. I still prefer pink but green is great too; it reminds of Palmon.

**Matt: **That's nice, say are you free on Sunday?

**Mimi: **Of course I am, why?

**Matt: **_He offers up a ticket. _My band and I are having a gig in the afternoon. If you want, you're welcome to come.

**Mimi: **_Mimi smiles and takes the ticket. _Say no more. I'll be glad to come watch you play.

**Matt: **_Matt smiles gratefully. _Sweet. By the way, I forgot to say, welcome back.

**Mimi: **_Mimi giggles and her smile becomes wider. _Thanks, it's great to be back.

_Looks like Tai was right. Now that Mimi has returned permanently the bearers of Friendship and Sincerity can fully resume the romantic depth of their friendship, only time will tell when these two will admit their feelings._

**(Time Skip)**

* * *

_The younger Digi-destined have begun their reconstruction of the Digital World in order to fix the damage that was caused by the former Digimon Emperor. The kids were hard at work and TK theorised that they may have a new enemy to deal with since they're still able to go to the Digital World. Davis is having the worst day of his life. He lost to TK in a basketball game and got humiliated in the process and to add insult to injury Kari was rooting for TK. While he's gotten over his crush on her after she and TK admitted their feelings months ago he's still trying hard to get closer to her. Due to his influence, Veemon has developed a crush on Gatomon but she's in love with Patamon so he has no hope there, especially after seeing the both of them dance together in gymnasium. In a pathetic attempt to get better than TK, Davis tries to have Veemon digivolve to the Champion Level but every scheme he comes up with ends up with an embarrassing failure. His most recent one involved putting himself in danger by hitting Veemon and insulting to have his partner chase him to a bridge. This however was their most humiliating failure yet and they end up getting washed away by the river currents. _

* * *

_Davis and Veemon are washed ashore on the riverside. They lie on the ground, reflecting everything that's happened today._

**Veemon: **But Davis, why did you want me to Digivolve to a Champion?

**Davis: **Well, I thought Kari would like me more if my Digimon could Digivolve to the Champion level like TK's can.

**Veemon: **That's silly; Gatomon wouldn't like me more if you could Digivolve. _Davis turns to Veemon._

**Davis: **Yeah, you're probably right. I guess this was a stupid plan, sorry pal. _Veemon lifts himself up._

**Veemon: **That's okay, I forgive you.

**Davis: **You know, the way I tried to get you to Digivolve reminds me of when Tai told us that story of when he tried to force Agumon to Digivolve to the Ultimate Level but it ended with him Dark Digivolving to SkullGreymon.

_The two of them shudder upon remembering the horrors displayed by the corrupted Ultimate Level form of Agumon. _

**Veemon: **I'm sure I'll digivolve one day Davis. After all, whenever you're around magic seems to happen all the time. Otherwise you wouldn't have the Crest of Miracles.

**Davis: **I guess I never thought about it that way. _He takes out his new Crest of Miracles and holds it up, staring at the symbol. He remembers earning it as a result of his ability to call forth a miracle in the most dire of situations like unleashing the power of the Golden Digi-egg. Davis smiles. _You know what, you're right Veemon. I shouldn't be pushing so hard. I just have to keep believing you can digivolve one day and let it happen naturally. This Crest didn't choose me because of my ability of doing stupid stunts.

**Veemon: **Exactly. _They exchange resolute glances. _Let's agree to never do this again.

**Davis: **Deal. _In response to Davis belief in Veemon digivolving one day the right way his Crest releases a beautiful glow much to their surprise._ Hey, it's glowing!

_When the glowing stops the Duo of Miracles can't help but stare in surprise, then they exchange smiling glances._

**Davis: **_He gets up and helps Veemon up. _Come on, let's join back with the others.

_Suddenly, multiple boulders are rolling down from the cliff and they're headed straight for Davis and Veemon._

**Davis: **Run Veemon! _Davis makes a run for it but Veemon is suspicious._

**Veemon: **This isn't another trick to get me to Digivolve into the Champion level, is it?

_A larger boulder begins rolling down from the cliff._

**Davis: **No, this time, it's for real! Run!

_Veemon makes a dash too before he gets crushed. Davis and Veemon are now running and screaming for their lives from the boulder chasing them across the riverside. The both of them jump to the side into the river and the boulder ends up crashing into a large rock. Davis and Veemon gets out of the river and pant in exhaustion._

**Veemon: **That was close.

**Davis: **Yeah, it's a good thing we were in a riverside or we'd be crushed.

_A low growling noise is heard from behind, making Davis and Veemon blue in the face._

**Veemon: **Davis, please tell me that's just your stomach growling.

**Davis: **I wish it were but I'm not that hungry right now.

_They turn around to see a yellow turtle like creature, whose shell consists of sharp shards of rocks and he has blue eyes. The turtle Digimon hungrily glares at the duo of Miracles._

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (Tortamon): **I'm Tortamon. I'm a turtle type Digimon but I hide my head from no one. I use my Strong Carapace attack to be hard on my enemies.

* * *

**Davis: **_Davis steps back in fear. _Whoa! This guy looks real angry, what did we do?

**Veemon: **I don't know, I don't think we even did anything to him.

**Davis: **Listen you seem like a reasonable fellow. If we did something to tick you off we're sorry.

_Tortamon isn't showing any reason right now and viciously growls at the both of them._

**Veemon: **Smooth move! Hey, how do I know that's not some Digimon in disguise trying to scare me? _Tortamon viciously roars, it's definitely real alright. _Never mind!

_The both of them run for it and Tortamon gives chase._

* * *

_Meanwhile TK and Kari have just been told by the Numemon and RedVegiemon about Davis' plan to Digivolve Veemon to the Champion level and they're not happy._

**TK: **Let me get this straight, Davis is trying to trick Veemon so he'll Digivolve to the Champion level?

**Kari: **Why does he always have some hare-brained scheme he's trying to pull off?

_They hear Davis and Veemon scream and turn to see them running for their lives._

**Kari: **What's the matter Davis?

**Gatomon: **Veemon!

_The both of them stop near them and Davis pants in exhaustion._

**TK: **You guys look like you've seen a monster!

_TK and Kari become horrified when they see Tortamon viciously roaring in anger and stampeding towards them._

**TK: **What did you guys do!?

_Davis waves his hands in denial, trying to explain everything._

**Davis: **We didn't do anything, honest! Tortamon just came and attacked us out of nowhere!

**Kari: **Then why's he angry at you?

**Gatomon: **Does this have something to do with Davis' lame plan?

**Veemon: **We don't know! At first we were running from a big boulder!

**Davis: **And then, just when we thought we were home free, that big lug appeared from behind and started chasing us! We never even did anything to him, you gotta believe us!

_TK, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon nod at each other. Its clear Tortamon is mad at Davis but they can tell Davis is telling the truth when he says he didn't do anything._

**Patamon: **Why don't you guys just say you're sorry for whatever you did?

**Veemon: **We tried that already but he wouldn't listen.

**Davis: **Of course if Veemon would've digivolved to the Champion Level in the first place, none of this would've happened.

**Veemon: **Again with the Digivolving thing?

_Tortamon closes in like a wild animal, prompting the duo of Miracles to run for it again and everyone else yelps before hiding behind the pile of logs. Tortamon causes dust clouds to erupt and when it clears TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon are out of hiding, unbelieving of what they've just witnessed. TK can't help but nervously smile at Davis' tendency to get into trouble._

**TK: **Have you ever noticed that Davis always gets himself into these things? _Kari turns to TK with a worried expression._

**Kari: **TK, we should help him.

**TK: **Yeah, you're right. Let's email Yolei and Cody for back-up and then go after him.

**Kari: **I hope Davis will be okay. He may be an idiot but he's our idiot.

**Gatomon: **Somehow, Davis always lands on his feet.

**Patamon: **Yeah, I'm sure he'll be alright.

* * *

_Tortamon relentlessly chases Davis and Veemon outside a forest and the both of them are slowly are starting to get tired._

* * *

_Cody is teaching the Gazimon a couple of Kendo moves with a stick and Armadillomon watches from the steel cylinders._

**Cody: **Ready! 1. And 2. And 3. And 4.

**Davis: **Cody! _Cody and the Gazimon stop to see Davis running towards them._

**Cody: **Hey, Davis, what's the big hurry?

**Davis: **We need help!

_Davis gets behind him and Cody steps up. He holds his stick up and prepares to get into a battle stance until he sees what he's up against in the form of Tortamon. The Gazimon hide in the cylinders and Cody screams in terror. His bravery is replaced by an expression of cowardice._

**Cody: **I just remembered I've gotta study for a big maths test next Monday! _He throws his stick away and hides. _See ya! **(A/N: Coward.)**

_Davis can't believe he just ditched them and Tortamon steps on the stick as he continues to go after Davis. Davis and Veemon are frantically chased out of the ruined city. Cody peeks his head out to see the scene unfold with Armadillomon. He can't help but feel shame for his cowardice._

**Cody: **Boy, Davis sure has some strange ideas about how to have fun.

**Armadillomon: **I don't think Davis is having fun at all. That Tortamon looks at angry at him for some reason.

**Cody: **_He gets out and opens his D-terminal. _If that's the case then I'd better tell Yolei and the others; we can't fight it on our own.

* * *

_Yolei and Hawkmon are by a small rowing boat relaxing after a hard day of work. Hawkmon sits on it, having a bottle of water and Yolei leans back reading an email sent by Cody. They turn when they hear Veemon's voice._

**Veemon: **Hawkmon, Yolei! Help! _She holds up her D-terminal._

**Yolei: **Cody and the others sent me an email saying you had a small problem! _She yelps when she sees Davis' small problem._

_Davis and Veemon are dashing across the water in panic with Tortamon still attempting to maul them._

**Hawkmon: **_Hawkmon flutters in panic. _I…would…not…call…that…small!

**Davis: **Yolei! Quick…do…something!

**Veemon: **Yeah! Help us! Hurry!

**Yolei: **Davis! What did you do?! _She yelps louder when they close in, forcing her and Hawkmon to take shelter in the boat as Davis and Veemon run past them._

**Davis: **We didn't do anything! We swear!

_Tortamon causes water to erupt and splash the boat. Yolei and Hawkmon rise from the boat completely soaking wet._

* * *

_The duo of miracles are now running up a hill._

**Veemon: **Davis! Please tell me this is just another trick!

**Davis: **Do you think I'm smart enough to think of something like this!?

**Veemon: **Good point!

_As they run they hysterically call for help but to no avail and Tortamon is closing in on them as they get more tired. They come to a halt when they reach ledge. There's nothing down there but a beach and a couple of rocks._

**Davis: **End of the line pal.

_They turn to see Tortamon in front of them with a wild and hungry look in his eyes as he growls at them. Davis and Veemon are hugged onto each other prepare for the end._

**Davis & Veemon: **He's got those eyes! _Tortamon steps closer. _Goodbye old friend!

_Tortamon brings up his head and growls._

**Davis: **Hold on! Tortamon, what's your problem!? Why are you so mad at us!? If we did something to tick you off we're sorry! How many times do we have to say that!? _The turtle Digimon roars ferociously, causing Veemon to hug onto Davis._

**Veemon: **I don't think he buys the apology!

**Davis: **I don't get it! Why's he attacking us!? He doesn't Dark Ring or Spiral on him anywhere? Does he?

**Veemon: **I don't see a Dark Ring. Besides we destroyed the Digimon Emperor's base so they should all be gone anyway.

_Sure enough, the evil devices the Digimon Emperor used to control Digimon isn't strapped on Tortamon, so he shouldn't have any reason to be so violent. The turtle Digimon attacks and attempts to crush them with his right front foot. Davis and Veemon separate with Davis at the front and trying to avoid getting stomped. Veemon bravely attempts to protect his partner._

**Veemon: **V-Head- _Veemon is swatted away by the rock turtle's tail and hits the ground hard._

**Davis: **Veemon!

**Veemon: **Boy, do I have a headache.

_Tortamon turns his attention back to Davis who has his D3 out. o__riginally he was going to use Armour Digivolution but instead something even more amazing happens. Veemon is right when he said magic happens when it comes to Davis because blue lights blasts out from the D3._

**Veemon: **_Veemon gets up feeling re-energized. _Wow!

_The light and re-energization can only mean one thing and it's what Davis has been working so hard to achieve._

* * *

**Digivolution theme**

"_**Digimon!"**_

_The blue D3 beams a light high above. Blue sparkles of light drop from above._

"_**Digimon"**_

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

_A dark blue beam of light pours from the top of the digi-zone and forms an image of a larger version of Veemon that soon disappears. Veemon spins in the digi-zone and gains data._

**Veemon: **Veemon Digivolve to…!

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

ExVeemon!

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!**_

_**…**_

* * *

_Veemon has digivolved into a larger version of himself except he has horn sticking up from his snout. He has a pair of white wings and a large 'X' emblazoned on his chest. Davis expresses happiness and pride for his partner._

**Davis: **You did it Veemon! You've reached the Champion level!

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (ExVeemon): **I'm ExVeemon and I feel like a new Mon! Davis wait 'till you see my V-Laser attack! It'll make my V-Headbutt look like a tap on the shoulder!

* * *

**Let's kick it on**

_ExVeemon attempts to tackles Tortamon but being superior in terms of strength, the rock turtle pushes him to the ground. ExVeemon grunts in pain when he gets stomped in the belly. When Tortamon lifts his foot to do it again, the humanoid dragon kicks him off. Tortamon lands on his shell and ExVeemon grabs his tail, using super strength to swing the large turtle Digimon around before giving a good toss. Tortamon roars and hits the ground hard. He gets back and uses his special attack._

**Tortamon: **Strong Carapace! _Tortamon's shell glows and unleashes a flurry of large shards of rocks._

_ExVeemon uses some new martial arts skills he's learnt from Digivolving to break the rocks with powerful punches and kicks. Tortamon charges into ram him but the Digimon of Miracles leaps above him._

**ExVeemon: **V-Kick! _He kicks the turtles in the neck and forces him to the ground. _

_ExVeemon lands on the ground and his turns to opponent. He crosses his arms and X on his chest glows with orange energy._

**ExVeemon: **V-Laser! _ExVeemon spreads out his arms and unleashes an X-shaped laser. Tortamon hides in his shell and takes the attack but it's no match for ExVeemon's power. The turtle Digimon roars in agony as it's pushed back and sent flying off the cliff. ExVeemon roars in victory as Tortamon falls down and crashes into the beach below the cliff, causing an eruption of sand._

**Davis: **Tortamon has got to learnt to come out of his shell! _He hears a strange noise from below. _Huh?

**Tortamon: **Spinning Attack! _Tortamon is far from finished and is spinning like a top to come out of the sand. He comes out of his shell and is looking really angry._

**Davis: **You gotta be kidding me!

**ExVeemon: **Davis! Look at that! _The part of the shell where ExVeemon landed his attack has turned into a strange but familiar black colour._

**Davis: **Ouch! Guess we must've burned him real bad! _Tortamon begins climbing up the cliff. _He's coming this way! He just won't give up!

**ExVeemon: **What do we do Davis?

**Davis: **I don't know! I don't know what to do! _Suddenly Davis is hit by something Tai once told him on the day of the Digi-destined's anniversary._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

**Tai: **Davis, there may come a time when you have to fight a Digimon without a Dark Ring or Spiral. Not all Digimon are good, there are evil Digimon who'll try to destroy you without hesitation or wild Digimon who'll attack you for no reason. Us original Digi-destined had only one choice when we faced them. We killed them.

**Davis: **What!?

**Tai: **It wasn't desirable but we had no choice. We had to fight our way through hundreds of Digimon in the Digital World and in order to survive we had to destroy them. We didn't like it but it was either us or them. As for Evil Digimon, they'll hurt innocent people without feeling remorse and laugh as they do. When the time comes, you've got to be ready to destroy them too. I know it's hard but if you want to survive and save innocent lives then it's the only way.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Davis: **_"This was what Tai was talking about!" _

_He closes his eyes and his expression is full conflict. He clenches his fist and mentally kicks himself for what he's about to do but he has no choice. He turns to ExVeemon._

**Davis: **ExVeemon! Destroy him!

**ExVeemon: **_ExVeemon turns to his partner in shock. _WHAT!? You're kidding, right!

**Davis: **I don't like it either but we have to do this if we want to survive! We've got no other choice but to destroy him.

_ExVeemon is torn. He hates the idea of having to kill his own kind but he knows Davis is right. If Tortamon is going to keep relentlessly attacking them like this then destroying his is the only thing he can do. ExVeemon clenches his teethes but manages to steel his resolve. He jumps down and flies towards the turtle Digimon._

**ExVeemon: **V-kick! _ExVeemon kicks Tortamon off the cliff and he lands on his shell, exposing his underbelly. _V-Laser!

_**…**_

* * *

_The humanoid dragon unleashes another X-shaped laser and scores a direct hit. Tortamon roars in pain and bursts into particles of data. ExVeemon lands next to Davis and they take a moment to reflect what've just done._

**Davis: **That was not fun.

**ExVeemon: **We…killed him…

**Davis: **It had to be done. We had no other choice, as painful as it is. _They exchange sad glances. _Come on, let's re-join the others.

_Davis rides on ExVeemon, walking down the hill. Unbeknownst to them, a white haired woman holding a fan comes out of hiding from a boulder. This sinister figure is dressed in a red dress and witch's hat. She wears purple sunglasses, gloves and pointed boots. She watches the duo of Miracle walk away._

**Woman: **Well…that was unexpected…and unfortunate. I was hoping to destroy the leader of the bunch and demoralise the rest of those kids. _Sunlight reflects off her glasses. _No matter, I still have plenty of Control Spires, plenty of chances to destroy those meddling brats.

_Whoever this woman is, it's obvious she's going to be trouble. Could she be the mastermind behind the Control Spires and Ken's descent into darkness?_

* * *

_After getting over the shame of having to destroy a real Digimon, Davis and ExVeemon have finally re-joined the others by a lake under the sunset._

**ExVeemon: **So this is what it's like to be champion.

**Davis: **Kinda like a great boxer, huh, only with all your teeth.

**TK: **Sorry we couldn't help you Davis but it took forever to gather together.

**Davis: **That's okay. I'm in a good mood so I'll let it go. Everybody, I'd like you to meet ExVeemon, Champion Digimon extraordinaire!

_The Digi-destined are impressed and at the same time happy for Davis._

**Cody: **I've always been fond of Veemon and I'm sure I'll like you as well.

**Yolei: **Now our clean-up of the Digital World will go a lot faster, let's put those two to work

**Cody, TK & Kari: **Alright!

_Davis and ExVeemon mouths are wide open in shock that everyone are gonna make them work harder than ever. Davis is so shocked he accidentally slides off and lands on his butt, causing everyone to laugh at his embarrassment. Davis is starting to wonder if it was such a good idea to have Veemon Digivolve after all. Even ExVeemon joins in the laughter._

**Davis: **What're you laughing at ExVeemon? Just because you're at the Champion Level doesn't mean you know how to dance yet?

* * *

**Narrator: **Is TK right about the Digi-destined having a new enemy? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters!

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Alright! Looks like Davis is taking another step forward and has learned that he doesn't need to push so hard in order for digivolution to happen, thus he's been rewarded with his Crest already glowing and Veemon has digivolved into ExVeemon. But who is the mysterious woman? What's her connection with Tortamon? Could she be the new enemy TK was afraid would appear eventually? **

**Next chapter, after Ken reunites with his partner Wormmon in his baby form Leafmon, makes peace with his brother and makes amends with his parents he finally begins a new chapter in his life but unfortunately part of it will involve fighting a new enemy in the Digital World who's somehow reactivated the Control Spires. Cody has digivolved Armadillomon to Ankylomon due to an attack on Primary Village by a Thundermon which Ken and his digivolved partner, Stingmon destroys without hesitation. Davis attempts to get Ken to join but everyone except for TK are hesitant due to what he did and what he's done as the emperor, especially Yolei. But it looks like they can't worry about Ken now because a town is in danger of being destroyed and it's up to them to save it. In the process they're gonna make a stunning discovery aboout the new enemy their fighting. Will Yolei forgive Ken? Can Davis convince him to join? Will he help save the town?**

**Find out on the next chapter: Episode 26: Spirit Needle**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review.)**


	15. Episode 26: Spirit Needle

**Digimon Season 2 – episode 26 – Spirit Needle**

Thank you** Ackbarfan5556, DigimonAT0318,**** MadDogLucario96, MerlockVonBaron, MiraclesxFaith & Neo-Warkid4 **for reviewing my last chapter. Hope to get more from you guys and other people.

Over 50 reviews! I can't believe I've gotten over 50 reviews! This is a first for me! Thanks a lot to all you who've taken the time to review my chapters, I'll continue doing my best to ensure they meet your expectations.

Also, in regards to the last chapter, thank you **Ackbarfan5556 **and **DigimonAT0318 **who gave great influence for what I could do with it.

For this episode Davis is actually going to get some support in asking Ken to join, try to guess who'll lend it. Matt will take part in the battle with Golemon and is gonna literally try to knock some sense into the pig-headed minds of Yolei and Cody. Enjoy.

* * *

**Cody: **We all returned to the Digital World so we could rebuild Primary Village which was damaged during our battles with Ken. It was hard work but we all had fun playing with the Baby Punimon. While Digmon and I were working we were attacked by Thundermon and for the first time Armadillomon digivolved to Ankylomon. He was able to fend off Thundermon and then suddenly a mysterious digimon called Stingmon appeared and saved me while destroying Thundermon. I didn't know who he was but it became clear when Ken showed up and Stingmon returned to a form we all recognised, Wormmon who's been reborn.

* * *

_It's been a day since Ken and Wormmon's reappearance in the Digital World. A lot of questions were going through the Digi-destined like why did he come back? What's he doing? Why did he destroy Thundermon? Can he be trusted? Davis seems to be the only one who isn't asking himself these questions, for some reason he trusts Ken open arms, but the others aren't as forgiving._

* * *

_The bell rings, signalling lunchtime. A lot of students are walking around the school corridors talking and heading for the lunchroom. Unfortunately for Davis and Kari it's their turn to hand out lunch today. They walk up their stairs wearing canteen outfits while carrying a large container of rice together._

**Kari: **Lunchroom duty, yuck!

**Davis: **I know what you mean, these outfits are totally humiliating.

**Kari: **You said it. _They make their way to the lunchroom._

**Davis: **We look like a couple of salt and pepper shakers.

**Kari: **Or mad scientists.

* * *

_A few minutes later they're in the canteen putting rice in a bowl and handing them out to students._

**Davis: **You know, maybe Ken isn't such a bad guy after all.

**Kari: **I'm not sure. _Davis turns to her._

**Davis: **He helped us last time.

**Kari: **I don't know. _'He has to prove it to me; he's done some evil things in the past.' _

_Davis can tell Kari may not be that convinced Ken has changed. While she's the most kind-hearted person out of the group she can't forget what Ken's done and she's still remembering the bad experience she had with darkness. _

**Student: **Hey man, I want my lunch.

* * *

_Davis attempts to speak with Cody next but that is gonna be in complete vain. Cody is practicing Kendo while Davis sit on the stairs near him with a football in his hand._

**Davis: **Technically Ken is one of the Digi-destined, I was thinking of asking him to join our-

_He's cut off when Cody swings down with a loud grunt, possibly angry that Davis would suggest such a thing._

**Davis: **_'I guess that's a no from Cody.' It's clear Cody is more unwilling to forgive Ken more than any of the other Digi-destined. _I don't know it was just an idea. I thought he could help. _He turns to walk up the stairs. _I guess someone hasn't had their cup of coffee this morning. _He leaves Cody to his thoughts._

**Cody: **_'Ken one of us, impossible. When he was the Digimon Emperor he was ruthless, he might be pulling another trick on us.'_

* * *

_Davis is now speaking with Yolei in the computer room with the In-training Digimon having food provided to them._

**Davis: **I think Ken's changed; he's not the Digimon Emperor anymore. _Yolei sits on a chair in reverse and looks down, doubting Davis' suggestion._

**Yolei: **I don't know.

**Davis: **What do you mean!?

**Yolei: **I thought Ken changed too, especially after Wormmon got hurt, it seemed like he finally realized that Digimon were living creatures that have feelings. But after our last battle in the Digital World, I'm not so sure. He seemed a whole lot like the old Ken to me.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Yolei thinks back to the battle with Thundermon. Stingmon brings up his shoulder armour and moves back to prepare for an attack. A blade of purple energy comes out of his gauntlet and he makes a beeline for Thundermon._

**Yolei: **The way he mercilessly ordered Stingmon to go in for the kill. The poor Digimon! _Stingmon strikes and Thundermon is engulfed in purple energy. The little annoyance screams in pain and explodes into bits of data._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Yolei: **It was just horrible.

**Davis: **But look at Gatomon, Ogremon and Digitamamon. They used to be evil and now look at them. If Digimon can change then so can a human.

**Yolei: **That's true but it wasn't Gatomon's fault that she was evil. That creep Myotismon tortured her and made her forget who she was. As for Ogremon I've seen the good things he's done and I only thought Digitamamon was evil based on my first impression of him. Now I only judge people after getting to know them, but after what Ken's done I'm just not sure if he's trustworthy. _She turns to Davis. _I'm sorry Davis, I really am but I don't think I can trust him, not after what he did.

**Davis: **_Now Davis is really mad. 'No one ever believes me, I'll just have to do this on my on.' Davis storms off which doesn't go unnoticed by DemiVeemon._

**DemiVeemon: **Davis, wait for me! _DemiVeemon goes after him. Yolei looks down feeling a little bad and TK arrives, holding Patamon._

**TK: **Davis, what's up? _He turns to Yolei. _Where's he going?

**Yolei: **I don't know but I think he's mad at me for disagreeing about Ken.

**TK: **About Ken, what's going on?

**Yolei: **He's gone nuts. He wants to ask Ken to joins even after seeing the way he treated that Digimon, Davis needs to realize people don't change that easily.

_Unlike the others, TK is more willing forgive Ken. He knows what it's like to lose your partner Digimon right before your very eyes._

**TK: **_"I'm not so sure Davis is wrong, maybe we're being too hard on him."_

**Yolei: **We have more important things to worry about than Ken like why the control spires started working again.

**TK: **Yeah, like the spire that was at Primary Village. _Kari walks in holding Gatomon and smiles when she spots TK._

**Kari: **Hey stranger. _TK turns to his girlfriend and smiles back._

**TK: **Hey, Kari, what's up?

**Kari: **Nothing much, you know I'm free today; you wanna go get and ice-cream, my treat.

**TK: **Sure why not. _He turns to Yolei. _We'll see you later Yolei.

**Yolei: **Okay, see you. _TK and Kari walk out, leaving Yolei to her thoughts._

* * *

_Half an hour later, the duo of Hope and Light grab a vanilla ice cream cone and sit on bench enjoying the sweetness and the sunset. Naturally Patamon and Gatomon are enjoying their cone the most._

**Gatomon: **I really wish I had a bigger mouth.

**Patamon: **Me too, this stuff is the best. _TK and Kari smile at their Digimon and then watch the sunset with Kari leaning on TK._

**Kari: **You know, orange is such a beautiful colour.

**TK: **It's not as beautiful as you._ Kari looks down and blushes._

**Kari: **Thanks, you're not so bad yourself. _She continues smiling but then for some reason her thoughts drift away to what Davis suggested her, making her feel a little uneasy and causing her to frown which TK notices._

**TK: **Kari, are you okay. _She immediately snaps out of it._

**Kari: **Oh, sorry! Just thinking about something Davis told me. _She finishes her ice cream._

**Gatomon: **Did he ask you out on a date?

**Kari: **No silly. _TK imitates as if he's reading her mind._

**TK: **Let me guess, he suggested to you that Ken should join our team.

_They all turn to TK with shocked expression._

**Kari: **Yes, that's right! How did you know!?

**TK: **Because he asked the same thing to Yolei and probably Cody but they both disagree. The two of them can't forgive Ken for what he's done or for destroying Thundermon. What did you tell him, Kari? _Kari looks down in doubt as TK finishes the last of his ice cream._

**Kari: **To be honest TK I'm not sure. Part of me feels that I should forgive Ken and I know what he needs is a friend but a part of me is also telling that Ken can't be trusted for the evil things he's done. I guess that stems from my bad experience with darkness.

**TK: **Yeah, I feel you there. I've had my own bad experience with darkness but…I think Davis may right about this. _Kari turns to him in shock. Is he actually saying they should trust Ken?_

**Kari: **Huh!? But why TK?

**TK: **I know Ken's done some pretty horrible things to the Digimon…but I also know that the power of darkness made him that way. Plus, seeing him watch Wormmon die right in front of his very eyes reminded me of myself when I watched Patamon die.

**Patamon: **You mean when I had to sacrifice myself to defeat Devimon?

**Kari: **That's right; I remember you told me about it during our battle with Dark Masters.

**TK: **That's right. I can't forget how I felt when I came close to losing Patamon forever. I felt as though it was my fault, like I could've done something to stop it. Ken was me from back then, I truly believe he wants to make amends for what he's done and I think we should give him that chance. You said it yourself Kari, he needs a friend and we wouldn't be the Digi-destined if we didn't help him.

_Kari widens her eyes in surprise and then closes them while absorbing TK's words. It's true; she truly does think Ken needs a friend to get him through his struggle. She may not know him very well but from what they saw of his emotional meltdown in the desert he was truly ashamed and regretful of his evil deeds. Somehow she could sense how lonely Ken was and how much he needs a friend. And if she doesn't give Ken a chance then how can he prove to her whether he's changed or not. She reopens her eyes and smiles at boyfriend._

**Kari: **You know what, you're right TK. I should give Ken a chance. There may be a chance he's still evil but I don't know that for sure. And if he does still have evil inside then it's because he doesn't have friends to help him like how we've always helped each other. I believe in second chances and I believe everyone has light and darkness inside him. I know that there's good in Ken and I wanna help reach out to it.

**Gatomon: **_Gatomon raises her paw in the air. _If you're giving Ken a second chance, then so am I.

**Patamon: **Yeah, me too. _Kari giggles at their support and then turns back to TK with a dreamy look in her eyes._

**Kari: **You know one of the best things about you that make me love you so much TK. You're so sweet, cheerful and so kind enough to give second chances even to a former enemy that it makes me wonder why you don't have the Crest of Kindness. _TK returns the same expression._

**TK: **Maybe only reason I'm like that is because a certain pink-loving girlfriend of mine has rubbed off on me. _Kari becomes heavily flustered and shakes her head._

**Kari: **Mmm-mmm, you've always been this kind…from the very beginning.

_The two of them immediately engage in a lick lock and have a really tender kiss. They separate and before another word could be said Patamon calls out and points at someone._

**Patamon: **Hey, you guys, look! _They see Patamon point over to the entrance to the Tamachi train station. They all become surprised to see Davis walking inside with DemiVeemon hiding in his bag._

**TK: **Davis?

**Kari: **Why's he heading for Tamachi?

**TK: **I bet I know, come on let's follow him. _They get up from the bench after finishing their Digimon finish eating their ice-cream and go after Davis._

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Tamachi elementary school, a test has just finished, and the teacher is shocked to see Ken's mark getting lower and finishing after most of the other students._

**Teacher: **You're always first to finish the test Ken. _Ken bows apologetically._

**Ken: **I'll be a lot faster next time sir.

_Ken begins heading downstairs but stops to see that most of the students have gathered near the scoreboard, surprised to see that Ken's marks are lower than most of theirs, considering the top marks he used to earn before he left._

**Boy 1: **I beat Ken on the math test!

**Girl 1: **Almost everyone beat him, what happened to him; he used to be tops on every subject.

**Boy 2: **Maybe his brain is possessed by an evil alien.

**Girl 1: **I think your brain is possessed by a rock.

**Girl 2: **It's like he's given up.

* * *

_On his way home Ken thinks about what the students were saying about him._

**Ken: **_"They're right, I have given up, I've got a lot on my mind, no one understands." _

_He's taken out of his thoughts when he hears someone call out to him._

**Davis: **Ken! _He looks up to see Davis with a smile on his face. The 2__nd__ goggle-headed leader gives a friendly wave. _Hey.

* * *

_They hang out under the bridge with Davis throwing stones into the ocean while Ken merely stares out._

**Davis: **So, how long have you been going to the Digital World Ken.

**Ken: **For a few days now. I found out all the Control Spires reactivated so I came back to the Digital World to clean up the mess I've made.

**Davis: **Yeah, it's freaky. Do you know how they got turned back on.

**Ken: **I have nothing to do with it if that's what you're thinking. When the Control Spires were reactivated I was just as surprised as you all were.

**Davis: **I wasn't accusing you or anything, I was just hoping if you knew something about this.

**Ken: **I may know a few things but I'd rather not say them...not yet.

**Davis: **Okay. _They then turn to see DemiVeemon and Minomon happily playing with each other, bringing a smile to Davis' face. _It's really great to see that you've got your partner back Ken.

**Ken: **_Ken can't help but force a small smile on his face. _Yeah, it is. Even after the way I treated him as the Digimon Emperor, Minomon came back to me.

**Davis: **He's your partner Digimon, of course he came back to you. So, since when has Wormmon...or rather Minomon been able to digivolve to the Champion Level?

**Ken: **_Ken is still a little surprised but doesn't mind telling the story. He looks up into the air, trying to reminisce that day while ensuring he leaves out the part about the evil woman. _It happened when I came back to the Digital World?

* * *

**(Flashback)**

**Ken: **I had bad feeling something strange was going on in the Digital World. I wanted to check it out to confirm if there was any danger and way for me to atone or if it was just a stomach ache from eating too much.

_After his spooky nighttime encounter with the witch woman, Ken and Minomon walk through the forest near Primary Village. It was then they spot the Digi-destined fixing up the Primary Village. Yolei and Kari were painting the house, Davis, ExVeemon, Nefertimon, Peasusmon and Halsemon were carrying over some wood, TK was hammering wood to the rooftops and Cody and Digmon were doing underground repair. Elecmon was als helping the kids fix up the houses and playgrounds.  
_

**Minomon: **What're they doing here Ken?

**Ken: **They're fixing the damage...damage that I caused...

_Ken can't help but look on in complete shame and regret. It takes all his willpower to hold back tears at the sight of the damage he's done to the village of innocent Baby Digimon who absolutely did nothing to deserve the torture he mercilessly dished out to them. Minomon notices and tries to comfort his human partner._

**Minomon: **Ken...it's alright...it's in the past...

**Ken: **Easy for you to say. You weren't the one who laughed as you tortured innocent digimon. I did..._Minomon lowers his eyebrows in sadness._

**Minomon: **Ken...

* * *

_Sometime later, The Digi-destined try to admire their work and Ken is listening to their conversation about him._

**Davis:** Well that was a good days work.

**Yolei: **Yeah, good work everyone.

**Kari: **We painted everything in sight and somethings that weren't.

**Yolei: **And Davis almost strained his voice from shouting out orders.

**TK:** I got a message from Matt, saying repairs are going smoothly on their ends. _Kari can't help but sigh in sadness. The Village looks better than it did last time but it's still littered with broken houses and piles of wood._

**Kari: **You know, even with fresh paint and some new roofs, Primary Village still seems kinda sad.

**Gatomon: **You're right.

**Elecmon: **Repairs may be slow but what matters is the village is being reconstructed. _Elecmon smiles at the Digi-destined in gratitude. _I would personally like to thank you kids for helping me fix up Primary Village. Soon my babies will be able to flourish and truly begin their lives the way they used to before the Emperor showed up.

**Patamon:** You don't need to thank us Elecmon, we're doing this because we want to.

**TK: **Yeah, we're happy to help.

**Davis: **Though, it'd be good if we could fix this place up faster.

_Ken hears them having their friendly conversation._

**Ken: **They all seem like really good friends. Something I'll never have.

**Minomon: **I'm your friend, aren't I Ken? _Ken smiles at Minomon, happy to know he has at least one friend._

**Ken: **Thanks pal.

_Before Ken could say more one of TK's comments catches his attention._

**TK: **Boy, that jerk sure left the Digital World in a real mess, didn't he?

**Davis: **Hey, listen, it's not my fault, I'm doing the best that I can.

**TK: **I was talking about Ken, not you Davis.

_Ken's heart ices as he feels TK's words float in his mind. The pain worsens when he hear Kari, Davis, Yolei and Cody each say hurtful things about him, Cody's being the most cruel and menacing. Seeing that's it's pointless to try and even speak with the kids, a discourage Ken walks off with tears streaming down his face and Minomon follows._

**Ken: **At first, I wanted to try and speak with you and your team to apologize for what I did but then I heard you say those hurtful thigns about me.

**Davis: **Wait, you were there!? How much did you hear?

**Ken: **All of it? At that point I decided it'd be a waste of time so I walked off.

**Davis:** Oh, sorry.

**Ken: **There's no need to apologize. It may have been hurtful but it was all true. You all had a right to say those things about me.

* * *

_Ken and Minomon are now walking through the forest and Ken attempts to head for a Digi-port to go home. Minomon sadly stares at his partner and tries to cheer him up._

**Minomon:** Where are we going Ken?

**Ken: **We're going home.

**Minomon: **Cheer up. Don't listen to what they said about you. You're not who they they think you are.

**Ken: **Maybe not, but what they said was right. There's no way the Digimon can forgive me for what I've done. The Digi-destined won't forgive me. There's no way I can forgive myself. I'm worthless, cruel, evil, there's no way the Crest of Kindness belongs to me! _He takes out his Crest glares at it with hatred._

**Minomon:** But Ken, you're not the Digimon Emperor anymore. You're Ken Ichijouji again and the Crest of Kindness does belong to you, otherwise we never would've found each other. I don't care what the other Digi-destined say about you but you'll always be the kind Ken I've known since you were little and I'll always be there for you.

_Ken can't help but be touced by the words of the very partner who he mistreated with cruelty and called worthless, causing more tears to stream down his face as he walks through the forest but he doesn't notice or care that he's been walking for a while and has gotten himself lost. Minomon gasps when he spots something shocking._

**Minomon:** Ken! Look!

**Ken: **Huh? _Ken turns and becomes equally shocked. _Hide!

_They both take cover behind some trees and poke their heads out enough to see that it's the same creepy woman they met in Ken's room the other night standing right in front of a Control Spire._

**Ken:** It's that weird woman again!?

**Minomon: **You mean she wasn't some sort of nightmare? She's real?

**Ken: **Apparently. Though, right now I'm wishing this was a nightmare.

**Minomon: **What's she doing with that Control Spire?

_They see the woman take out a string of hair that becomes perfectly straight. What they saw next horrified them in the form of a purple flash of light._

**Ken:** Impossible...!

**Minomon: **This is really bad.

_The witch then turns in the direction Ken and Minomon is hiding and evily smirks, prompting the both of them to hide back but the woman wasn't fooled and she turns back to where she was facing._

**Minomon: **I think she saw us!

**Ken: **We've gotta get out of here before.

**?: **Hyper Heat!

_A blast of fire is shot out above Ken. Luckily it passes above him but he was this close to being burned. He gets up and turns in fear to see that woman has disappeared and is now faced with a hideous looking creature. It's entire body is yellow, it's right arm is abnormally larger and sharper than his left one, he has a shoulder pad with spikes sticking out and his face is covered in a horned brown helmet with only one eye visible._

**Ken: **What kind of Digimon is this Minomon!?

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (Minomon): **That's Cyclonemon, he's a Champion Level Digimon that attacks with his Hyper Heat attack, which can burn or melt anything in sight, including us!

* * *

_Cyclonemon roars and charges at Ken, causing him to make a run for him. He isn't called the rocket for nothing as he races through the forest but Cyclonemon is catching up and repeatedly fires multiple flame blasts that Ken and Minomon narrowly avoid._

**Minomon: **I know Cyclonemon aren't violent but they aren't this violent!

**Ken: **They aren't also made from what we just saw!

_Cyclonemon unleashes another flame blast and this time it explodes right behind Ken. He cries out in pain as he and Minomon are sent flying and hits the ground hard, losing his grip on Minomon, sending him tumbling too. Ken turns and backs up in fear at thes sight of Cyclonemon stalking towards him. It's the sharp, soulless, evil look in his eye that really got to Ken. They were the eyes of an evil digimon, not like the eyes of any other digimon he's met. Cyclonemon brings up his larger arm and Ken braces himself for the end._

**Minomon: **KEN! NO! _Minomon leaps into action and Ken's Black D3 is brought to life._

* * *

**Digivolution Theme**

**_"Digimon!"_**

_The Black D3 beams a light high above and sparkles of purple light drop from above. _

**_**_"Digimon"_**_**

**_"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"_**

**_"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"_**

_Minomon spins in the Digi-zone._

**Minomon: **Minomon Digivolve to…Wormmon!

**_"Digimon!"_**

**_..._**

* * *

_Wormmon slams his small body into Cyclonemon's head. While it doesn't it hurt him, it veered his attack off course, missing Ken and causes him to stumble back. Wormmon lands protectively in front of his partner and Ken is in shock to see his partner back in his original form.  
_

**Ken: **Wormmon!?

**Wormmon: **I'll protect you Ken!

**Ken: **No! Don't be a fool Wormmon! He's too strong for you to defeat on your own!

**Wormmon: **That doesn't matter to me. If the roles were reversed you'd do the same!

_Ken's eyes widen upon hearing that. Wormmon is his partner and first true friend, but would he do the same for him? He's treated Wormmon so horribly as the Digimon Emperor, not giving him the chance to fight when he asked to, though it was probably for the best that Wormmon didn't fight at the time. He's done it for so long that he doesn't know if he would be able to protect Wormmon just as he had done right now. Before he could think it through Cyclonemon attacks again and Wormmon jumps above him to evade the attack.  
_

** Cyclonemon: **Hyper Heat! _Another blast of fire is shot at Wormmon._

**Wormmon: **Silk Thread! _Wormmon shouts out a straight fluid that sticks to the tree. He pull himself in to avoid gettin hit and latches himself on a tree. Cyclonemon attacks again with his Hyper Heat but Wormmon jumps off and launches another attack.  
_

**Wormmon:** Sticky Net! _Wormmon shoots out net that ensnares Cyclonemon and restricts him for the moment. _Worm Wheel!

_Wormmon then curls up, spins like a wheel and launches himself at Cyclonemon and bashes him in the head. The attack only served to anger the hideous digimon and he breaks out of the net._

**Wormmon: **Uh oh!

_Ken watches in horrid fascination. All Wormmon can do right now is keep avoiding the constant attack sent his way, none of his attacks seem to inflict any damage on Cyclonemon at all. _

**Cyclonemon: **Arm Bomber!

_Cyclonemon finally lands a hit and sends Wormmon's flying. The Digimon Kindness lets out a loud and pained grunt as he smashes into a tree and limply falls on the ground. _

**Ken:** WORMMON!

_This display of violence sparks a familiar memory of Wormmon getting smacked by Kimeramon, the damage done to him lead to his death. At the time Ken didn't even care but now..._

**Cyclonemon:** Hyper Heat!

_The moment Cyclonemon unleashes his attack causes Ken to snap._

**Ken: **NOOO! Not this time!

_Ken charges in without thinking and throws himself over Wormmon and conceals him as hard as he could. No way was he going to watch his only friend die right before his eyes again, he braces himself for the heat. In response to his kindness and his action in protecting his partner, the Crest of Kindness releases a pinkish-purple glow and the Black Digivice glows purple, encasing Ken and Wormmon in a white ball of light that neutralizes the attack, which can only mean one thing: Digivolution._

* * *

**Brave Heart**

**_"Digimon!"_**

_The Black D3 beams a light high above and sparkles of purple light drop from above. __A dark green beam of light pours from the top of the digi-zone and forms an image of a large dark green insect man that soon disappears. Wormmon spins in the digi-zone, gaining data._

**Wormmon: **Wormmon Digivolve to…Stingmon!

**(-)**

* * *

_In front of Ken is a large humanoid insect digimon with a green body and red compound eyes. He wears black gauntlets, black armour covers his feet and upper legs, he has spiky black shoulder pads and 4 giant wings. Ken watches in complete shock and amazement, he had mocked Wormmon, joking that his Digivolution would be some sort of scary little butterfly but this was no butterfly._

**Ken:** You Digivolved!? But how!?

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (Stingmon): **I'm Stingmon! A Champion Level Insect Digimon, I bug my opponents with my Spiking Strike and Moon Shooter attack. Don't try using bug spray on me though, it'll only make me angry.

* * *

**Stingmon: **It's because of you Ken. I can feel your Kindness and it's giving me power.

**Ken:** My Kindness...

**Stingmon: **_Cyclonemon roars at the new foe in anger while Stingmon calmly glares in determination. _Don't worry, I'll protect you Ken.

_Stingmon spreads his large wings and takes off like a rocket. He tackles Cyclonemon and the two are now pushing against each other in a battle of strength._

**Cyclonemon: **Arm Bomber!

_Cyclonemon attempts to strike with his large arm but Stingmon quickly pushes off and takes flight high into the air, evading the attack and launches his own special move._

**Stingmon: **Moon Shooter! _Stingmon sends out a barrage of spiky needles that bombard Cyclonemon. The beast roars in pain and the needles stick to his body but the injury doesn't stop him from attacking._

**Cyclonemon: **Hyper Flame! _He launches another powerful blast of flame but this time Stingmon is ready. The insectoid digimon's spike pads lift up an he reels back to prepare his most devestating attack.  
_

**Stingmon: **Spiking Strike! _He brings out a purple blade of energy from both of his gauntlets and dives down. The distance he blasts off from gives him enough power to blast right through the flames while taking zero damage. He lands a direct hit on Cyclonemon's chest, causing the disfigured digimon to roar in pain as the shockwave from the blades spread out through his body.  
_

_Cyclonemon completely disintegrates into digital data that flies off into the air, signifying this digimon's demise. Ken is shaking in fear a little until Stingmon lands in front of Ken and looks at him with his kind eyes before setting a hand on his shoulder, stopping the shaking. Stingmon slowly de-digivolves into a smiling form Ken becomes incredibly overjoyed to see._

**Wormmon: **I told you, you were kind Ken.

**Ken: **Wormmon! It's you!

**Wormmon: **Of course it's me Ken!

_Ken pulls him in for a suffocating hug and studies him to ensure he isn't suffering from any injuries. He lowers his amrs down when he becomes satisfied enough._

**Ken:** You Digivolved? And it wasn't a butterfly with scary wings after all. Sorry I ever said that.

**Wormmon: **_Wormmon nodded joyfully._ It's alright, this was all thanks to you Ken.

**Ken: **It is?

**Wormmon: **You were willing to sacrifice youself to protect me, that's what made me digivolve to the Champion Level.

**Ken: **My Digivice and my Crest both glowed at the same time. _He takes out both devices and stares at them in confusion._

**Wormmon:** It was because of your Kindness Ken.

**Ken: **My Kindness? _Ken still doesn't believe he's worthy of this Crest but a small glimmer of hope forms in his heart since Wormmon believes the Crest of Kindness truly belongs to him. He puts them back in his pocket and continues smiling. _I'm just so happy you're finally back!

**Wormmon:** _Wormmon smiles back. _And I'm never leaving again. _They then look back to where Cyclonemon was destroyed.  
_

**Ken: **What happened to Cyclonemon?

**Wormmon: **He was destroyed. But remember Ken, that was no digimon. It was something entirely different. We had to destroy him in order to survive.

**Ken: **I know. _His thoughts playback to what the woman was doing. _That woman, we have to find her and stop her.

**Wormmon: **But how, Ken? She could be anywhere in the Digital World.

**Ken: **We can start by destroying all the Control Spire; they seem to be her power source.

**Wormmon:** Does this mean we'll be coming to the Digital World everyday now.

**Ken: **It doesn't seem like we have a choice. Come on let's go home and we can discuss it there.

_Ken walks through the forest holding Wormmon to find a nearby television he can use to get home, determined to redeem himself for his misdeeds._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_We go back to the present where Ken has just finished explaining the story the Ken while ensuring he's left out the part about what the woman did with the control spire and replaced it with the Cyclonemon being a vicious wild digimon that was bent on destroying him for no reason._

**Davis:** Wow! That's an amazing story. So you got attacked and Wormmon digivolved to protect you. Though in the process you had destroy Cyclonemon.

**Ken: **You can hate me if you want but I did what I had to do in order to survive.

**Davis: **I don't hate you Ken, I think you did the right thing. _Ken turns in surprise._

**Ken: **You do.

**Davis: **If you hadn't destroyed Cyclonemon he would've killed you. There was no other way. When Veemon digivolved to ExVeemon for the first time I had no choice but to destroy the enemy because he kept relentlessly attacking us. It was either us or Tortamon so I know how you feel.

**Ken: **You did well to survive.

**Davis: **So did you and I'm happy to know you're going around the Digital World to destroy Control Spires. And jumping in to save your Digimon partner was a brave thing to do. The Crest of Kindness really does belong to you. _Ken disagrees but pretends he didn't hear anything.  
_

**Ken: **Sure, whatever. So, what brings you all the way out here? Did you come to remind that I've been a bad boy?

**Davis: **Come on Ken, you've done some pretty rotten things but you're not an evil person.

**Ken: **I'm not?

**Davis: **No. The person that designed the school's lunch menu, now that's an evil person. _He chuckles at his own joke, but he can see Ken isn't laughing at all. _That was a joke Ken.

**Ken: **Sorry, I haven't been in a laughing mood lately.

**Davis: **That's okay. Look, I have an idea, why don't you come with me. _He gets up and runs over to him. _You can't meet my friends and tell them you're sorry.

**Ken: **But why, they hate me?

**Davis: **They don't hate you Ken, they just don't understand you, I know you're sorry for what you've done but they don't.

**Ken: **What makes you so special?

**Davis: **I never said I was special. I just you're better than you're giving yourself credit for.

**Ken: **I'm not sure.

**Davis: **Look, the Digital World's been pretty freaky lately, we need your help. After all, you're one of us Digi-destined.

**Ken: **Huh? _Ken is surprised and actually turns to Davis. _Me, a Digi-destined?

**Davis: **That's right, just one big happy family. _Ken still isn't all that convinced._

**Ken: **I don't know. I've done a lot of terrible things that I'm ashamed of. I'm not sure I have the right to join your team.

**TK: **It's true; you have done pretty awful stuff Ken… _Ken and Davis turn and Davis becomes surprised to see TK and Kari with Patamon riding on TK and Kari holding Gatomon._

**Davis: **Huh?! TK, Kari? _The two of them walk up to Davis and Ken. _What're you guys doing here?

**Kari: **We saw you heading to Tamachi and followed you here.

**TK: **At some point, you're allowed to forgive yourself and start over Ken.

**Kari: **That's right, you've changed your ways and are now trying to make things right. That's what matters.

**Ken: **_Ken is astonished and Davis exclaims with delight to see that TK and Kari agree with him. _You…actually forgive me…

**Kari: **Of course, we do. _Davis points to them and looks at Ken._

**Davis: **See, Ken, not all of them hate you. TK and Kari can tell that you're sorry for what you've done just like me.

**Ken: **But…how can you forgive me so easily. The things I did to you and all the Digimon were unforgivable.

**TK: **That's in the past Ken; you can't change it or forget about it. But you can use it to make you stronger. Listen, did you know our Crests represent our strongest trait.

**Ken: **Well the idiots who picked me obviously made the wrong choice. _He takes out the Crest of Kindness and stares at it. _The Crest of Kindness, yeah right. I've done horrible things; I even relished the sight of making innocent Baby Digimon suffer.

**Kari: **Actually Ken, in a dark way your past as the Digimon Emperor enforces your right to have the Crest of Kindness. _This information surprises Ken._

**Ken: **What?!

**TK: **Kindness is your biggest trait Ken, but it also means you're vulnerable to cruelty.

**Davis: **And there was this time Tai tried to get the Crest of Courage to glow 3 years ago but instead he accidentally turned Greymon into SkullGreymon.

**Kari: **The fact that I have the Crest of Light means my worst enemy is darkness and TK's worst enemy is despair since he has the Crest of Hope.

**TK: **Exactly.

**Ken: **But you guys weren't weak like me. I fell prey to my own darkness and embraced it instead of trying to fight it. I made the biggest mistake of my life, now I'm afraid it's too late for me.

**Kari: **You're wrong Ken; it's never too late to make fresh start. You're already doing that by cleaning up your mess in the Digital World. We couldn't help but overhear you telling your story to Davis. We're all proud of you for trying your best to destroy the Control Spire and fix the damage you made in your own way.

**TK: **And jumping in to save Wormmon the way you did was a brave and selfless thing to do. That's proof that the Crest of Kindness belongs to you.

**Ken:** What about when I destroyed Cyclonemon?

**Kari: **We're not gonna hold anything against you Ken. Us original Digi-destined had to destroy a lot of wild and evil digimon in order to survive as well as save both worlds.

**Davis: **We all screw in plenty of places but we can't let that get to us. What matters is that we learn from our mistakes. You're not the Digimon Emperor anymore.

**Ken: **I can get why you forgive me Davis but…_He turns to TK and Kari. _How come you two are willing to give me a second chance?

**TK: **Because I know what the powers of darkness are capable off, I know how much they can corrupt a person and the horrible effects they have on their lives. I especially know what it's like to lose a partner.

**Ken: **_Ken widens his eyes in shock upon hearing that. _Wait…you mean…you too…

**TK: **In our final battle against our first opponent Devimon, Patamon had digivolved to Angemon to fight him. In order to defeat he had to use up all his energy and destroy himself in order to save me. _TK clenches his fists and his eyes furrow in anger as his mind flashes back to that terrible memory. _I watched as my partner disappeared right before my very eyes, I felt it was my fault, like I could've done something to stop it. Of course, Patamon was reborn as a Digi-egg but we didn't know that Digimon could be re-configured, I thought Patamon was gone forever…and I'll never forget how I felt back them.

_Kari and Ken stare at him in sorrow and Davis himself feels even more sorry for TK._

**Davis: **Dude, that's rough.

**Ken: **I never knew.

**Kari: **TK…It wasn't your fault; you were just 7 years old back then.

**TK: **But I still can't get that feeling out of my head. _He turns back to Ken. _When I saw you lose Wormmon right before your very eyes, it reminded me of what I went through all those years ago. I know what you've been through Ken and I understand what it's like to suffer because of the powers of darkness. I know you're truly sorry for what you've done. Davis is right, your past doesn't make you evil, only you decide whether you wanna be evil and that's why I'm willing to forgive you and have you as a friend.

_Ken then turns to Kari._

**Ken: **What about you? _Kari just smiles at Ken. _Aren't you afraid that I still might be evil?

**Kari: **Maybe a part of you is evil Ken, but that's natural. It's only human, we're not perfect. Everyone has both light and darkness inside them and that can never change Ken. You're trying your best to change your ways and be a better person. Besides, you aren't the only one who lost a friend.

**Ken: **You lost your partner to?

**Kari: **No, but it was just as traumatizing. _She looks down to Gatomon. _You explain Gatomon.

**Gatomon: **I also suffered from loneliness like you Ken. _Her eyes furrow in sadness as she thinks back to her younger days. _My Digi-egg was lost on the Server Continent and when I hatched out of it, I was so lonely. I spent my entire life waiting and waiting for Kari but I she never came. So I decided to go and find her myself when I digivolved into Salamon. But what I found wasn't the one I was waiting for, it was an evil Digimon called Myotismon who took me under his wing. He tortured me and forced me to go through despair no Digimon should ever have to go through and I forgot who I was. _She then looks down in shame. _I've done a lot terrible things during the time I worked with Myotismon but I was freed from him because of a friend of mine.

**Ken: **Who is this friend?

**Kari: **His name is Wizardmon.

**Gatomon: **Wizardmon was a true friend. He helped remember who I was and because of him Kari and I found each other.

**Kari: **That was probably the best time of life.

**Gatomon: **Mine too…but then…_She becomes sad again when she remembers the battle at the TV station. _Myotismon had captured me and Kari and was about to destroy the both us until Wizardmon stepped in took the attack for us. _Tears stream down their faces._

**Kari: **What was horrible was that Wizardmon couldn't be reborn because he was killed in the human world so he was gone…forever. _Tears stream down their faces after retelling that horrible memory of the Wizard Digimon's noble sacrifice. Davis, TK and Patamon regard Kari with sorrow and Ken is horrified to know that experience she and Gatomon went through._

**Ken: **I'm sorry.

_Kari and Gatomon shake their heads and wipe away their tears before smiling at the Child of Kindness._

**Kari: **It's okay, don't be sorry. Wizardmon isn't truly gone.

**Gatomon: **That's right, he'll always be alive inside my heart and I can feel him continuing to watch over me from the great beyond.

**Kari: **Gatomon and I decided from then on that we would honour Wizardmon's memory by happily living out the lives he allowed us to keep when he sacrificed himself.

**Gatomon: **It's because of Wizardmon that I was able to escape the darkness of my own despair and loneliness and finally found Kari. That's what having a friend like him did for me Ken.

**Kari: **We've always been able to get through our problems with help from our digimon partners and friends Ken. That's what you need right now. We can help you get through your darkness. The 3 of us would happy to have you as a friend, we'd really like to get to know you more, the real you.

_Ken is amazed and at the same time touched that these three actually want to be his friend._

**Davis: **Yeah, there's always room for one more in our family of 5. So, what do you say Ken, let's rebuild the Digital World together.

_Ken considers it for a bit but then doubtfully looks back into the ocean._

**Ken: **I don't know this is all so new to me. Thanks Davis, TK, Kari, I appreciate you being honest with me, but it just won't work, I can't join you. _Davis is astonished Ken won't join them even though most of them are willing to forgive him._

**Davis: **What!? What do you mean?

**Ken: **I just can't, sorry! _Ken immediately walks off with Minomon going back in his bag._

**Davis:** Ken, where are you going!? Come on, Ken, we can be your friend; please don't turn your back on us! _TK puts a hand on Davis's shoulder to calm him down._

**TK: **Let him go Davis. He needs time to straighten his head out, there's no need to force him.

_DemiVeemon steps up from behind._

**DemiVeemon: **I really thought you were getting through to him, why do you think he didn't wanna join us?

**Davis: **He needs time…which…we don't have a whole lot off.

_Kari walks up to Davis and she, Gatomon, TK and Patamon smile at him._

**Kari: **We know you're trying your very best to make Ken our friend and help him feel better about himself Davis and we're all really proud of you for that but let's just give Ken time to think. We can't force him to be our friend if he doesn't want to. I'm sure he'll come around eventually when he's ready. _Davis turns to them._

**Davis: **Yeah, but the Digital World has been pretty messed up with those Control Spires activating again, we need all the help we can get.

**TK: **I know how you feel but give it time. Let's keep an eye on Ken for now and when he feels ready, then he can join us. _Davis finally relents._

**Davis: **Well, okay. By the way, you guys really agree with me about Ken?

**TK: **I do. I think you're right about this Davis, Ken deserves a chance to redeem himself and I believe he wants to make amends.

**Davis: **What about you Kari, I thought you were against having Ken.

**Kari: **I was at first, but after a talk with TK I realize everyone deserves a second chance. If I don't give Ken that chance then I won't know if he's truly changed or not.

**TK: **Though I am a little surprised you didn't come to me about letting Ken join us.

**Davis: **I didn't think there'd be any point at the time. No offense but you and I don't really agree on a lot of things. Even if you did agree with me it probably wouldn't have done any good since it'd be 2 against 3.

**TK: **Fair enough.

**Patamon: **Maybe you two only disagree because half of what Davis says is silly! _Patamon laughs along with Kari and Gatomon._

**Davis: **Hey!

**TK: **Patamon!

**Patamon: **But it's true! At any rate, are you sure about Ken, TK, should we forgive him for what he's done? _They all look off in the direction Ken went._

**TK: **I think it's time we forgive him and let bygone be bygones Patamon.

**Gatomon: **What about you Kari? Has this helped fully make up your mind about Ken?

**Kari: **It has and after speaking with him I think Ken truly is sorry.

**Davis: **I just hope he can forgive himself.

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

_Mimi is bent down wearing some brand new clothes for the autumn. Mimi is wearing a cream slouchy hat, a red tank top with yellow and white stripes thay exposes her midriff, a brown string necklace with a golden pendant, light blue jeans held up by a brown belt with a golden buckle, and white shoes with white soles._

_She feeding a horde of white baby Digimon that look like Botamon._

**YukimiBotamon: **I want a marshmallow Mimi! _The horde constantly shouts and asks to be fed._

**Mimi: **Alright, one at a time!

**Digimon Analyser (Mimi): **You YukimiBotamon are cute baby Digimon and have such white fur! Your Bubble Blow attack is almost as big as your appetite!

**YukimiBotamon: **These are great! Thank you!

**Mimi: **I'm glad! Next time we'll have s'mores, how about that? _She turns around in worry. _

* * *

_While looking for marshmallows, Palmon finds a flower and takes time to admire it._

**Palmon: **How pretty, I bet Mimi will love this flower; I should find more and make her a bouquet. _A yellow foot steps down from behind._

**Gabumon: **Do you need any help with that, Palmon?

_Palmon turns her head to see Gabumon._

**Palmon: **Oh! Hi, Gabumon! What're you doing here? _Gabumon stops in front._

**Gabumon: **Matt found out Mimi was here, so he thought he'd drop by to see her. _Palmon can't help but smile, knowing Matt and Mimi's relationship._

**Palmon: **Why am I not surprised.

**Gabumon: **By the way, what're you and Mimi doing here?

**Palmon: **We were escorting some baby digimon to a town nearby but then we stopped to feed them some marshmallows. I came here to get some more and also pick up some flowers for Mimi.

**Gabumon: **I could help if you want.

**Palmon: **Thanks, that's really nice of you.

**Gabumon: **I even got a little present for you. _He brings out what looks like to be a flower crown. Palmon blushes and smiles affectionately at Gabumon._

**Palmon: **Wow! It's so pretty! Thank you Gabumon. _She gives him a kiss on the cheek, causing Gabumon to blush and sheepishly rub the back of his head._

**Gabumon: **Aww, shucks.

* * *

_After finding more marshmallows and flowers, Gabumon and Palmon make their way back to Mimi._

**Gabumon: **Let's pass the time by singing a song.

**Palmon: **Great idea. From the top!

_**Digimon Eat and Digimon fly**_

_**Digimon, Digivolve and fight all night!**_

_Palmon stops when she spots something strange._

**Gabumon: **What's wrong Palmon, are your feet stuck in the grass.

**Palmon: **No, look! _She points over and Gabumon gasps at what he sees. They hide in behind a tree and keep out of sight. _A human? But what's she doing here?

_What they're seeing is the creepy women that appeared after Davis and Ex-Veemon destroyed Tortamon. And she's standing in front of a control spire._

**Gabumon: **I thought only children could come to the Digital World?

**Palmon: **You're right Gabumon, but she doesn't look like child at all.

**Gabumon: **No, as a matter of fact she looks like an adult. From the way she dresses you'd think she's a witch.

**Palmon: **And what's she doing with that Control Spire? _The women takes out a string of hair and it straightens out to become some sort of sharp needle._

**Gabumon: **Looks like she's having a bad hair day.

_The women chuckles and begins moving the needle to the Control Spire._

**Witch: **Hair today, gone tomorrow. _The needle is actually inserted into the Control Spire. _Spirit Needle!

_Red waves of energy form at first and then the spire releases a blinding purple glow. when it subsides, Gabumon and Palmon gasp in horror at what they've just seen in its place. _

**Gabumon: **Oh boy!

**Palmon: **Oh, this doesn't look good!

**Witch: **_A roar is heard. _Go, flood the city, leave it in ruin, now do as I command! _The roar becomes louder. _

**Palmon: **Oh no!

**Gabumon: **We have to stop this! _The both of them make a dash back to Mimi._

* * *

_She continues to feed the YukimiBotamon marshmallows until she hears a voice. _

**Matt: **Hey, Mimi!

_Mimi turns to see Matt waving at her so she gets up and waves back._

**Mimi: **Hi, Matt!_ Matt stops in front of her._

**Matt: **I see your babysitting.

**Mimi: **Yeah, I was escorting these YukimiBotamon to the town near here. Then they got hungry so I decided to feed them some roasted marshmallows.

**Matt: **There's a town near this forest.

**Mimi:** Yeah, come and I'll show you. _She turns to the YukimiBotamon. _You all continue to eat, okay.

**YukimiBotamons: **Okay!

_Matt and Mimi walk off and stop at the edge of the cliff. Mimi points to a small town at the distance._

**Mimi: **See that? That town was actually destroyed by the Digimon Emperor. It took a lot of hard work but it eventually got rebuilt. The YukimiBotamon were looking for a new home so I decided to take them there.

**Matt: **Looks like the rebuilding the Digital World is going smoothly. _Mimi turns to Matt._

**Mimi: **Yeah. It makes me happy to see all the Digimon smiling and celebrating after defeating the Digimon Emperor. They're now finding new homes and they've reunited with their families. It's so wonderful.

**Matt: **Yeah. It makes me happy too. _Matt can't help but look at Mimi in her new outfit and notice how pretty she looks. Mimi turns to Matt and notices._

**Mimi: **Is something wrong Matt? _Matt becomes flustered and quickly turns his head._

**Matt: **Uh…it's nothing! I…just couldn't help but notice your new outfit, that's all.

_Mimi spreads out her hands and takes a look at herself._

**Mimi: **What, you mean this? _She grins, puts a hand on her hip and flicks her hair as if she's a role model. _It's something I bought in America, it's the latest fashion. What do you think?

**Matt: **I think you look beautiful. _Mimi sheepishly puts her hands behind her back and beams._

**Mimi: **Really, you mean it?

**Matt: **Of course. I mean, you've always looked pretty but either way; the outfit looks good on you.

_Mimi looks down blushing and beaming with a smile._

**Mimi: **Thanks. That's really sweet of you to say. _The two of them are in awkward silence until Mimi decides to break the tension. _Matt, can we sit for a minute, there's something I need to ask you.

**Matt: **Sure, why not?

_Both of them sit down by the edge of the cliff._

**Mimi: **Do you remember Davis' sister, Jun?

**Matt: **_Matt comically shivers upon hearing that name. _Thanks for reminding me. What about her?

**Mimi: **_Mimi nervously looks down. _It's just that…are you and her a couple?

**Matt: **Huh?! _Matt looks at Mimi as if she's crazy with a hilarious expression. _No way!

**Mimi: **You promise?

**Matt: **Of course I promise! Why would you ask that Mimi?! _Suddenly, it hits Matt and he gives Mimi a teasing expression. _Wait a minute, are you jealous? _Mimi merely smiles at her crush._

**Mimi: **Yeah, right.

**Matt: **Now that you mention it, the younger kids told me about that friend of yours from America.

**Mimi: **You mean Michael?

**Matt: **Yeah, him. Is that guy you boyfriend or something?

**Mimi: **_Now Mimi looks at Matt like he's crazy. _What!? Don't be silly, Michael is just a really good friend! I don't have those kinds of feelings for him!

**Matt: **Mmm, where have I heard that before?

**Mimi: **Oh, be quiet.

_The both of them can't help but chuckle at the irony of it all. When they stop, the Bearers of Friendship and Sincerity look directly into each other's eyes. Mimi moving back to Odaiba has really helped her and Matt reconnect after living away from him in America._

**Mimi: **You know I've really missed having these conversations with you Matt.

**Matt: **Yeah, me too. It hasn't really been the same without you in Japan.

**Mimi: **When my family moved back to the neighbourhood I was so happy. Do you know why?

**Matt: **Because you got to be with your friends' full time again.

**Mimi: **_She looks down and repeatedly bounces her legs against the cliff, as a sign of the nerves. _Well, that and…because I got to be with a special guy who I've missed so much while I was in New York.

**Matt: **_Matt lowers his eyebrow in suspicion. _And would you mind telling who this special guy is?

_Mimi becomes deep red and turns back to her "special guy"._

**Mimi: **He's been a lifelong friend ever since we were kids and…he's here…right now…speaking to me.

_It doesn't take a detective for Matt to figure who she's referring to. As a result, the Child of Friendship becomes red as a tomato and sweaty._

**Matt: **Oh…I see…well, this guy must be lucky to have you as his friend…

_Matt and Mimi nervously laugh and then move away from each other for a bit. Matt gets out a hair comb and combs his hair to ensure it's perfect. Mimi brings out a small pocket mirror and does her hair as well._

_Matt quickly takes a dozen of breath mints and Mimi sprays herself with perfume. After doing that they move next to each other again and prepare for the big moment. They stare at each other once again._

**Matt: **Hey there.

**Mimi: **Hi.

**Matt: **Mimi, you know…you're my best friend, right?

**Mimi: **And you're also my best friend. _The two of them begin to hold hands without even noticing._

**Matt: **And I wouldn't want anything to get in between us.

**Mimi: **Me too.

**Matt: **So, that's it. _Matt closes his eyes and slowly bends down._

**Mimi: **We have nothing to fear. _Mimi closes her eyes and moves up._

_One would suspect an imminent kiss as they moved forward. The bearers of Friendship and Sincerity were moments away from lip contact; they were getting closer and closer until…_

**Gabumon/Palmon: **Matt/Mimi!

_The moment is killed when Matt and Mimi turn to see their partners on the ground, running towards them in panic._

**Matt: **Gabumon!

**Mimi: **Palmon?!

**Gabumon: **Matt, Digivolve me before it's too late!

**Palmon: **I've gotta digivolve too Mimi; they're gonna destroy the town!

**Mimi: **What are you talking about, who's going to destroy the town? _Matt looks up and gasps in horror._

**Matt: **Look out!

_Gabumon and Palmon stop when they notice a huge shadow. They look up to see a giant figure dropping straight for them, prompting Gabumon to tackle Palmon out of the way and they barely avoid getting crushed._

**Mimi: **Palmon!

_The attacker looks is a huge humanoid creature made entirely out of stone. The YukimiBotamon watch in horror and so do Matt and Mimi._

**YukimiBotamon: **It's Golemon!

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (Gabumon): **Golemon! This monstrous Digimon's body is made entirely out of stone and minerals. He overpowers his enemies using his Crimson Curse attack which is something you don't want be on the receiving end of!

* * *

_The Digimon of Friendship and Sincerity lift themselves off the ground and Palmon turns to Gabumon._

**Palmon: **Thanks, I owe you one.

**Gabumon: **You can pay me back in the form of ice cream.

_Golemon roars ferociously at the duo._

**Matt: **Is this guy whacko!? What's his problem?

**Mimi: **I'm not sure but we have to stop him now! _They both turn to their respective partners._

**Matt: **We don't have a choice. Let's go Gabumon!

**Mimi: **Palmon, Digivolve!

_Both Gabumon and Palmon are filled with determination._

**Gabumon: **Roger that!

**Palmon: **You got it! _Palmon throws off her flower crown._

* * *

**Digivolution Theme (Split Screen)**

_**"Digimon!"**_

_Both Digivices shoot out light high above and sparkles of light drop from above._

_**"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!"**_

_**"****_Digimon, Digita_l Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!"**_

_Blue and green beams of light pour out from the top of the Digi-zone, revealing the images of Garurumon and Togemon before disappearing. Gabumon and Palmon spin in their Digi-zones, gaining data._

**Gabumon: **Gabumon…!

**Palmon: **Palmon…!

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

_**"****_Digimon_, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!"**_

Garurumon!

Togemon!

_**"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!**_

_**…**_

* * *

_After Digivolving, the two Digimon waste no time making the first move._

**Garurumon: **Howling Blaster! _Garurumon jumps and blasts out blue streams of flames._

**Togemon: **Needle Spray! _Togemon spins and releases a shower of needles._

_Both attacks make contact with Golemon and explode._

**Mimi: **A bullseye!

_The smoke clears to reveal that Golemon is completely unscathed. (Split Screen) Matt, Garurumon, Mimi and Togemon have their mouths wide open in horror._

**Mimi: **No way!

**Matt: **It didn't work!

**Togemon: **He didn't even flinch!

_Golemon ferociously roars again and proceeds to punch them. Garurumon and Togemon jump out of the way and Golemon's strength creates a small crater._

_Garurumon makes a dash and jumps up high. He rams into Golemon and now both are wrestling each other with their teeth's clenched. Togemon takes advantage of Golemon's distraction and runs in from behind._

**Togemon: **Light Speed Jabbing!

_Togemon unleashes a lightning fast barrage of punches in Golemon's back but they annoy him more than they hurt, prompting him to use his own special attack._

**Golemon: **Crimson Curse! _Golemon unleashes purple mist from holes in his back and it engulfs Togemon causing her to be blown back groaning, screaming and coughing._

**Mimi: **Togemon!

_Golemon then launches a powerful punch and sends Garurumon crashing into the opposite cliff, blowing him further up._

**Matt: **Garurumon!

_Garurumon screams and crash lands into the forest. The wolf is now unconscious and unable to move. Golemon edges towards Togemon who is still lying on the ground._

**Mimi: **Togemon this is not time to be lying on the job. You've gotta get up!

**Togemon: **_Togemon has pained expression on her face. _I can't move, Mimi. Even my needles feel numb.

_Golemon leaps into the air and clamps his fist together. His Crimson Curse attack has left Togemon vulnerable and paralyzed, allowing him to smash his fists into the cactus' stomach, causing her to scream in pain. Mimi yells out in horror at what Golemon just inflicted on her partner. Togemon degenerates back to Palmon who is on the ground groaning in pain. The rock Digimon is in the air again and proceeds to crush the plant Digimon who manages to wake up in time to use her Poison Ivy to snag onto tree and pull in before she gets crushed. She hangs on, barely having survived._

**Palmon: **That was too close! _Unfortunately, Golemon's landing sent big debris smashing into Palmon's stomach. She shouts in pain and slides down the tree._

**Mimi: **Palmon! _Matt, Mimi and the YukimiBotamon run to the injured plant Digimon who is covered in brown bruises and dirt. Mimi bends down and lifts her up. _Palmon, are you okay?!

**Matt: **Come on, say something!

_Palmon barely manages to squint her eyes open._

**Palmon: **I'm alright, I just need to rest. Go, Mimi…Golemon's going to destroy the dam!

_Matt and Mimi gasp in horror at the thought._

**Matt: **What!? He's crazy!

_They turn to see that Golemon is walking towards the dam; he really is going to destroy it. If the dam gets destroyed then the water is going to wash away the entire town up ahead, including all the Digimon that live there, prompting Mimi and the YukimiBotamon to plead Golemon to stop._

**Mimi: **Stop! Don't do it! The town is defenceless you big bully!

_Images of the town getting flooded washes over her mind._

**Palmon: **You have to stop him…and I need to sleep…_the plant Digimon passes out and Mimi panics._

**Mimi: **Palmon, hang on! _Matt runs to where Garurumon landed._

**Matt: **Garurumon! Get up; you've gotta stop Golemon from destroying the dam! Garurumon! _Garurumon is groaning in pain, unable to move._

_Matt is feeling intense right now but manages to remain calm. Mimi however is anything but calm. The sheer danger and her partner's injuries have completely overwhelmed her._

**Mimi: **We can't do this by ourselves. _She screams in the air. _I NEED HEEEEEEELP!

_In the real world, one by one Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK and Kari turn their head gasping when they hear Mimi screaming from the school computer._

**Mimi: **SOMEBODY HELP UUUUUUS!

_Knowing that there's trouble, the Digi-destined 2.0 have already gathered at computer lab and open the Digi-port._

**Davis: **Digi-port open!

* * *

**Here we go theme**

_Davis, Veemon and the entire gang blast through the Digital Gate at high speed._

_**…**_

* * *

_Mimi, Matt and the YukimiBotamon are still gathered around the injured Palmon._

**Davis: **Hey, Matt!

**Yolei: **Mimi, we're right here!

_They turn to Davis, Raidramon, Yolei, Shurimon, Cody, Digmon, TK, Pegasusmon, Kari and Nefertimon running/jumping/flying towards them._

**Davis: **We came as fast as we could. Are you guy's okay, what's going on? _He knees down besides Mimi._

**Mimi: **It's Golemon. _She and Matt run to the rock Digimon. _He's going to destroy the dam and flood the city.

* * *

_Golemon is now climbing up the middle of the dam._

**Davis: **Why would he do that; did he just freak out or something?

**Matt: **We have no idea; he just randomly showed up and knocked out Garurumon and Togemon like they were nothing.

* * *

_The YukimiBotamon are hoping mad in state of panic._

**YukimiBotamon: **We're running out of time!

**Davis: **Where's the town?

**YukimiBotamon: **At the end of the ravine, all the Digimon down there will be up to their Digi-ears in water.

**Davis: **_Davis brims with confidence. _Don't worry, we're all over it. _He gets up and looks to the others. _Let's take care of that rock head!

**Armour Digimon: **YEAH!

* * *

_The armour Digimon jump down and make their way across the ravine to the dam._

**Raidramon: **First we're gonna have to get him off of that dam!

_Pegasusmon and Nefertimon don't need to be told what to do to make that happen. Their front leg armours glow and they prepare their joint attack._

**Pegasusmon & Nefertimon: **Golden Noose! _They create a rope of light and wrap it around Golemon's neck. They both pull and restrain him with all their strength._

**Raidramon: **It's my turn! Blue Thunder! _He gathers electricity above his protuberances and releases it in one blast._

**Digmon: **Gold Rush! _Digmon blasts out all his drill limbs._

**Shurimon: **Double Star! _Shurimon springs his shuriken arms at high speed._

_The 3 attacks all score direct hit and explode on Golemon._

**Raidramon: **Great shot guys. _To their great horror, the smoke clears to reveal Golemon unscathed and unfazed._

**Digmon: **Huh?! _Golemon roars and begins pushing his chin against the noose. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon are struggling to restrain him._

**Raidramon: **Our shot didn't even faze him.

**Pegasusmon: **He's too strong!

**Nefertimon: **Look for his Dark Ring or Spiral and destroy it!

**Shurimon: **I'm all over it!

_Shurimon uses his spring like legs to leap up. He looks all around Golemon and is surprised to see no device on the rock Digimon; meaning Golemon is destroying the dam of his own free will._

**Shurimon: **I don't see a Dark Ring or Dark Spiral!

**Raidramon: **No Dark Ring or Spiral, that means he's not being controlled!

**Digmon: **Yeah, just like that Thundermon I fought last time!

_Golemon feels like he's had his fun and pushes against the noose even further. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon scream as they feel themselves getting pulled in. Golemon slams the both of them into the dam. Everyone on the cliff gasps in horror._

**TK: **Pegasusmon!

**Kari: **Nefertimon!

_The Pegasus and Sphinx Digimon groan in pain and slide down to the ground. Golemon is climbing up to the centre which is where the weak point is._

**Raidramon: **That did it! _Raidramon leaps up and roars with vengeance but unfortunately, Golemon is most dangerous when he's attacked form behind._

**Golemon: **Crimson Curse! _He unleashes purple mist that engulfs Raidramon. The Storm of Friendship coughs and is blown away._

**Davis: **Hey, that's not fair. _Raidramon hits the ground hard._

**Shurimon: **My turn! _Shurimon springs up and crosses his arms. _Double Sta-!

_Golemon smashes him with his fist before he can even attack._

**Yolei: **Shurimon!

_Shurimon shouts in pain and falls to the ground. Golemon brings up his fist._

**Cody: **Look, he's going to do it!

**Matt: **No, don't!

_Too late, the rock Digimon smashes the weak point. An enormous amount of water gushes out from the hole and is heading for the town. After recovering, the Digimon stand clear of the water._

**Digmon: **There are millions of gallons pouring out of that hole!

**Raidramon: **We have to stop him.

_The kids and YukimiBotamon can do nothing but watch the flood blasting away towards the town._

**YukimiBotamon: **Oh no, the town!

**Mimi: **Quick you guys, stop the water

**Raidramon: **You heard the lady!

_Raidramon, Shurimon, Digmon and Pegasusmon attempt to catch up with flood. Raidramon runs along the side of the ravine, Shurimon uses his samurai skills to leap from side to side and Digmon holds on to Pegasusmon. Nefertimon stays behind to plug in the hole._

**Nefertimon: **I'll take care of this! _She takes flight and gets within range of the dam. _Rosetta Stone!

_She unleashes 4 slaps of stone and they plug up the hole Golemon made, much to his shock._

**Kari: **Take that, you big rockhead!

_Nefertimon catches up with rest of the Digimon and they manage to get ahead of the dam._

**Raidramon: **Sorry but I've already had my bath today.

_Digmon drops down and stands firm in front of the flood._

**Shurimon: **Double Star! _Shurimon gets out the shuriken from his back and tosses it, cutting down multiple trees on one side of the ravine._

**Raidramon: **Blue Thunder! _Raidramon cuts down trees on the other side by releasing more electricity._

**Pegasusmon & Nefertimon: **Golden Noose! _The both of them create another rope of light and ties it around the cut down trees to bring them together and places them behind Digmon to form a barrier._

**Digmon: **Rock Cracking! _Digmon spins his drills and digs them into the ground, creating a large crack. The flood closes in and Pegasusmon and Nefertimon quickly lift up their comrade. _Going up.

_It's a good thing trees are capable of absorbing water because the flood is unable to push through and so it falls into the crack._

**Nefertimon: **There must be easier ways to water the plants.

**Raidramon: **You're telling me.

_The kids express nothing but pride for their Digimon._

**Davis: **That was awesome!

**Mimi: **That's what I call teamwork!

**Matt: **The town should be safe!

**YukimiBotamon: **Oh no! _They look down. _Golemon's at it again!

_They all turn to see Golemon continuing to climb up and closing in on the top of the dam._

**Davis: **He's climbing up the dam again! Doesn't he know when to stop!

**Yolei: **I don't think so.

**Kari: **Well, he has a rock for a brain, he can't be that bright.

**Yolei: **There's no way the Digimon can stop that much water.

**Raidramon: **Let's go! _The Armour Digimon jump down and quickly head back for the dam._

**Cody: **Why's he so intent on flooding the town?

**TK: **Golemon doesn't seem to care that there are millions of Digimon down there.

**Yolei: **That's why we have to stop him. _She sympathetically turns to the town. _Those poor Digimon…How do we stop Golemon without hurting him.

* * *

_Davis thinks back to his battle with Tortamon. Golemon attacking the dam for no reason, it's that same situation he was in. understanding the lives at stake; he knows what must be done. _

* * *

_Matt can tell what Davis is thinking off and he agrees._

**Davis: **We have no choice but to resort to extreme measures!

**Yolei: **And exactly what do you mean by that Davis?

**Davis: **We have to destroy him. _Yolei looks at Davis as if he's gone crazy._

**Yolei: **Have you gone completely nuts, he's a Digimon! He's still a living creature Davis; we'll have to think of another plan!

**Davis: **If you got a better plan, I'd love to hear it!

* * *

**Raidramon: **Let's get him! _Raidramon leaps up._

**Yolei: **What if we keep trying to protect the dam?

_Raidramon charges his horn and unleashes his Thunder Blast but it only tickles Golemon._

**Davis: **Now who sounds crazy!? Haven't you paying attention Yolei or are you just blind! Look, they're doing that right now and it's not working. He swatted our Digimon like flies!

_Pegasusmon unleashes his Star Shower they have no effect either._

**Davis: **We have to take out Golemon to protect the dam!

**Yolei: **At least let's try Davis!

_Nefertimon fires her Queen Paw attack but the red stones fizzle out._

**Davis: **Look, Yolei, the longer we fight the better the chances of him destroying that dam. There are millions of lives at stake!

_Shurimon uses his Double Star again and unleashes all of his limbs but they bounce off._

**Davis: **We have no choice!

**Yolei: **There's got be a better way!

_Digimon is the last to attack using his Gold Rush but his drill limbs all bounce off too._

**Davis: **It's too late Yolei, we have to act now!

* * *

_Yolei turns to Cody for support._

**Yolei: **Cody, you agree with me on this, don't you!

**Cody: **I do! _He glares at Davis. _Davis this idea of destroying Golemon is unacceptable! My grandfather told me that all life is valuable; we can't just destroy a Digimon whenever we want to. _Unbeknownst to them, Matt is getting increasingly angry with Yolei and Cody's inability to destroy Digimon._

**Davis: **I'm not doing this because I want to Cody, I'm doing this because we have to for the millions of Digimon that are gonna get flooded away if we don't destroy Golemon!

**Cody: **Let's think about this more clearly Davis!

**Davis: **I've already thought about it and we're destroying Golemon, that's final. _Yolei then turns to TK._

**Yolei: **TK, you're a voice of reason! Say something!

**TK: **Sorry, Yolei but I agree with Davis on this one!

**Yolei: **What?!

**Cody: **You can't be serious TK!

**TK: **Golemon's is trying to destroy innocent Digimon of his own will! All our Digimon can do if they hold back is delay him! The only way we can save the town is if we destroy Golemon whether we like it or not!

**Yolei: **But TK, he's a living Digimon…we can't-!

**TK: **Grow up and see reality you two! This was gonna happen sooner or later, The only reason we survived our adventures 3 years ago is because we destroyed every single one of our enemies without hesitation! I never wanted to fight in the first place but I've had to do it in order to survive and protect both worlds! So both of you stop being so pig-headed and accept that we have to destroy Golemon!

_Yolei and Cody are shocked to hear this from TK. They immediately turn to Kari._

**Yolei: **What about you Kari, you agree that Davis's idea is crazy, right!?

**Kari: **Wrong!

**Cody: **Huh?

**Kari: **If you're expecting me to back you up on this Yolei and Cody, don't hold your breath because I'm not!

**Cody: **But it's wrong!

**Kari: **No, it's not! Davis is only doing what any good leader what do and he's thinking rationally while avoiding being biased like the two of you, which is a rare thing for him!

**Davis: **Hey!

**Kari: **I've destroyed Digimon myself, like Myotismon. He destroyed Wizardmon without mercy and he had to pay for that! Golemon is endangering the lives of defenceless Digimon. I want to believe that all Digimon are good but that's just not how reality works, it has to be done!

_Yolei and Cody are stunned that Kari who's the kindest out of the group is saying they should destroy a Digimon. Yolei gasps when she remembers Ken and Stingmon's actions from 2 days ago at Primary Village._

**Yolei: **If we destroy Golemon we're no better than Ken and Stingmon, there must be a solution without violence!

**Cody: **I agree with Yolei, if we destroy Golemon then we'll just be sinking to Ken's level!

**Yolei: **_Yolei smiles at Cody for the support but the rest sure aren't happy. _Right Cody!

**Davis: **_Davis steps up to Ken's defence. _Wrong Cody! For your information, I've already sunk to Ken's level!

**Cody: **Kimeramon was an abom-

**Davis: **I'M TALKING ABOUT TORTAMON YOU MORON! EX-VEEMON AND I DESTORYED HIM!

_Everyone gasps upon hearing this loud confession. Yolei and Cody are horrified and appalled by what Davis had done, they thought he scared him away._

**Yolei: **You…did what…!?

**Cody: **How…how could you Davis!? _Davis merely turns away from them, not feeling as much regret as when he destroyed Tortamon._

**Davis: **You can hate me all you want but I don't care what you think. Tortamon wouldn't stop attacking us, it was either him or us and I chose us.

_Matt comes up and puts a reassuring hand on Davis's shoulder and smiles._

**Matt: **It's okay Davis, you made the right call. _Davis turns to Matt in surprise._

**Davis: **You really think so Matt.

**Matt: **You did what you had to do in order to survive; I would've done the same thing.

_TK and Kari walk up, following Matt's example, having already done the same thing._

**TK: **He's right. We still respect you Davis; you have nothing to be ashamed off.

**Kari: **He's right, TK and I had to destroy the Airdramon and Gigadramon that attacked us in the Dark Ocean so we're not mad at you at all.

_Yolei and Cody are horrified and stunned that everyone is supporting what Davis did._

**Yolei: **You can't be serious!?

_Having had just about enough, Matt walks up to both Yolei and Cody while gritting his teeth in fury. Yolei and Cody back away a little but that doesn't stop Matt from deliver punch to Yolei face. Yolei shouts pain and drops down. Before Cody could reach, Matt does the same thing to him and now both he and Yolei are on the ground rubbing their cheeks which are now red. Everyone gasps in shock at Matt's use of violence, especially Mimi but she remains silent because she understands why Matt did it. While Yolei is like a sister to her she needs to realize that some Digimon have to be destroyed in order to save lives of others, including humans._

**Yolei: **Ow! Matt what was that for!?

**Matt: **What does it look like; I'm trying to knock some sense into your thick heads. I've heard enough of this level of idiocy from the both of you! Why don't you accept the reality of the situation and think about what's at stake here?

**Cody: **We're not being…

**Matt: **YES, YOU ARE! _Yolei and Cody are immediately silence and everyone listens closely. _Now you both listen, us original Digi-destined were forced to climb up a mountain of bodies and we were forced to survive for months in the wild! Every enemy we faced on Server, we had to destroy otherwise they would've destroyed us!

**TK: **_TK joins in. _That's right, Digimon like Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, The Dark Masters, Diaboramon and Apocalymon were absolutely the worst of the worst! They were the kind that slaughtered innocent people and Digimon and they would laugh as they did. Some Digimon are just pure evil and they cannot be reasoned with! They can't be turned good no matter how hard you try!

**Matt: **Let me ask something you something, what would you do if you were to face a Digimon as evil as them? The kind that enjoys making others suffer and the kind that would strike you down without hesitation? The answer is: you kill them! _Yolei is whimpering and shaking. She doesn't know how to defend herself anymore, but Cody continues to be stubborn._

**Cody: **But what if there was another way? Instead of destroying those Digimon and sinking to their level you could've just brought them to justice for their crimes!

**Matt: **Okay, now that's a laugh! How do you suppose that we do that when the Digital World has no prisons to hold them or any courts to judge them? In the Digital World there was one rule and one rule only: kill or be killed and we chose to adapt to that in order to survive and save our worlds. You two have to decide what's more important, killing the enemy and saving the thousands of lives at stake or spare said enemy and risk having innocent Digimon and people being slaughtered! Now both you accept reality and get it through your thick skulls already!

_Finally Mimi speaks up and says her part. She looks at Yolei sternly but with passion._

**Mimi: **Yolei, Cody, I know you both have good hearts and believe me, I know how you feel. I hate destroying a Digimon as much as you do, I want to believe that every one of them are good but in our experience that just isn't the case. If we don't take out Golemon then like Davis said, the town will get flooded. You don't want all those Digimon to die, do you?

**Yolei: **Well…no, of course not Mimi.

**Mimi: **Then you know that this is the only way.

**Cody: **But…I…

_Cody stammers, uncomfortable about the whole talk. Yolei is silent as she lets everyone's word and the reason behind Matt punching her Cody sink in. During her time in the Digital World she developed so much compassion for Digimon that she and Cody didn't want to hurt or kill them. After all, they're living creatures like humans but then again, all she and Cody have done in terms of fighting Digimon is breaking a couple of brain washing devices and help destroy a digital abomination. They've haven't been through anything compared to the original digi-destined and Davis had no choice but to destroy Tortamon because it was the only way to survive so they can't truly hold anything against him. After being berated by Matt, both of them are finally starting to realize just as there are bad humans, there are also bad digimon that cannot be reasoned with. The only way to stop them is to defeat them permanently…in other words, kill them. Yolei and Cody get up and look down in a bit of shame for their behaviour lately._

**Yolei: **_"Maybe Davis, Matt and Mimi are right? Golemon may not be being controlled but he's trying to destroy the town anyway. I guess we have no choice but to destroy him after all?"_

**Cody: **Maybe you're all right, I guess Yolei and I have been softened up by the fact that all we've done is destroy a couple Dark Rings and Dark Spirals that took control of innocent Digimon.

_Davis and Kari walk up to them with same expression as Matt and TK._

**Kari: **It's not just that! It's the fact that you two are being so biased and always villainizing Ken for everything when we know nothing about him.

**TK: **That's right! Do you both seriously think it's fair to mistrust Ken the way you do when we don't even know how he became the Digimon Emperor. All we know is that it stemmed from losing his brother and the powers of darkness took advantage of his misery. Is it right to accuse him and refusing to forgive him when he's trying to atone for what he's done?

**Davis: **Ken destroying Thundermon is nothing new. Being a hero isn't always pretty! Maybe Ken did what he had to do to save those Digimon's lives in Primary Village!

_Yolei and Cody take time to absorb their words about Ken. Yolei is now more confused than ever._

**Cody: **_"Could they all be right about Ken? Has he really changed?"_

**Yolei: **_"How could Davis, TK, Kari and even Matt stick up for Ken even after they've seen him do such horrible things to the Digimon. Does Davis really think Ken has changed or has his hair gel leaked into his brain again?"_

_They hear a roar coming from the other side of the ravine. They all look to see a blue blur leap up and land on the bottom. It's Garurumon and he's raring to go, much to Matt's relief._

**Matt:** Garurumon!

**Mimi: **You're okay!

**Garurumon: **Sorry about that! I'm done napping, what did I miss?

**Davis: **Just our Digimon getting clobbered and Golemon nearing the top of the dam.

**Matt: **Garurumon! You've got to get up thte dam and help the others! Show that rockhead what it's like to mess with big bad wolf!

**Garurumon: **I'm on it!

**Matt: **One more thing, Golemon isn't being controlled, he's doing this of his own free will! Don't hold back whatsoever, destroy him like we've done with our other enemies in the past!

_Garurumon would love to explain to Matt and the others about what he and Palmon saw but he doesn't have time right now, he'll leave the explaination to Palmon once she wakes up or he can just explain it if they manage to beat Golemon  
_

**Garurumon:** Consider it done Matt! _Garurumon dashes off for the dam. __The distance between it and the wolf makes a few of them doubtful. Davis, Kari and TK turn to Matt.  
_

**Kari: **Can Garurumon really make it in time?

**Matt: **He has to.

**TK: **But there's still a chance even with Garurumon's help we still won't have enough power to defeat Golemon.

**Mimi: **This might sound crazy but I think we should ask Ken for his help. _Yolei and Cody turn to her in surprise._

**Yolei: **Have you lost your mind Mimi?

_Mimi brings out her D-terminal and begins typing in an email._

**Cody: **Mimi, what're you doing?

**Mimi: **Ken must have a D-terminal too so I'm calling him by email.

**Matt **Go for it!

**Yolei: **You've got to be kidding!

**Mimi: **I'm totally serious! Golemon's too powerful; we need all the help we can get.

**Yolei: **But he's dangerous…

**Mimi: **Don't argue with me!

**Yolei: **Mimi, how do you know if we can trust him?

_Davis and Matt glare at Yolei with fire in their eyes._

**Davis & Matt: **SHUT UP YOLEI!

_Yolei backs away from their life threatening glare. After letting everyone's words about Ken sink in she slowly begin to relent in giving him a chance. She lowers her eyebrow in regret and confusion._

**Yolei: **_"Maybe, everyone's right. I'm being too hard on Ken, I really want him to come, I just can't admit it."_

_Her attention is diverted back to the battle where she sees Shurimon get backhanded again. The Samurai of Sincerity screams as he plummets down to the ground and immediately after landing, he de-digivolves._

**Yolei: **Hawkmon, no!

_Hawkmon is groaning in pain on the ground. Raidramon and the rest of them surround Golemon on all sides at the top of the dam._

**Raidramon: **Ready guys!?

**Golemon: **Crimson Curse!

_Before they can even attack, Golemon sends out the biggest blast of purple mist from his back that engulfs all of them they are sent flying, coughing and screaming down the dam. They de-digivolve back to a screaming Veemon, Armadillomon, Patamon and Gatomon and they all hit the ground hard. The Digi-destined gasps in horror to see their Digimon have been beaten so easily._

**TK:** Garurumon, you have to hurry!

**Garurumon: **_Garurumon is nearing the dam. _If I can just get there in time!

_Golemon roars and brings up his fists._

**Davis: **Run for it! He's gonna break the dam!

_Golemon prepares to ram his fist and completely obliterate the dam but at the last second he feels someone grab his arm, stopping his attack. __He turns to see that it's Stingmon who is effortlessly holding him back with just one hand._

**Davis: **It's Stingmon! _Ken runs to another part of the cliff and supports his partner._

**Ken: **Stingmon, give him your best shot!

**Stingmon: **Here goes nothing! _Stingmon unleashes a flurry of high-speed kicks. Garurumon is now running up the dam._

**Garurumon: **Looks like the cavalry has arrived!

_Yolei and Cody are shocked and confused to see that Ken has come to their aid. The rest are all exclaiming with happiness and relief._

**Davis: **Way to go, yeah! I knew he'd come!

**Mimi: **Me too, now Golemon has his hands full.

**Matt: **The guy sure is a dependable friend, isn't he? Huh, Yolei? _Yolei can't help but gulp and nod._

**Yolei: **_"Wow, Ken and Stingmon are defending the town, if Stingmon hadn't stopped Golemon, the dam would be history by now."_

_Golemon is sent skidding back but manages to stop himself. Garurumon leaps up the top of the dam._

**Garurumon: **You're mine!

_Golemon turns and before he could react, Garurumon bites his arm, causing him to roar in pain. He frantically throws Garurumon off and he lands next to Stingmon._

**Garurumon: **I hope you don't mind me biting my way in.

**Stingmon: **Not at all, join in.

**Matt: **Way to go Garurumon!

**Davis: **Wait; look at where Garurumon bit Golemon! _He points over to the arm and what they're seeing repulses them. Garurumon seems to have torn off Golemon's skin and now it looks black._

**Cody: **Wha-What is that!?

**TK: **That doesn't look like a bite mark to me!

**Kari: **That colour, it looks familiar!

**Davis: **Hey, wait a minute! _They all turn to Davis._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Ex-Veemon's V-Laser made direct contact with Tortamon's shell and he's blown off the cliff. He spins back up and his shell has a strange burn mark, or that's what Davis thought it was._

**Davis: **That looks like the same weird colour on Tortamon's shell when Ex-Veemon hit him with his V-Laser attack!

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Matt: **Then there must be some sort of connection between them.

**Garurumon: **Howling Blaster! _Garurumon blasts out a stream of blue flames that Golemon barely manages to block._

_Palmon finally manages to open her eyes, much to Mimi's relief._

**Mimi: **Look everyone, Palmon's waking up!

**Palmon: **Golemon…! He's not what you think!

_Speaking of which, rock man and insect man are having a wrestling match and are grunting and pushing back against each other with all their strength._

**Palmon: **He's not even a real Digimon, I know I sound crazy but you have to believe me on this.

**Mimi: **What're you talking about?

**Palmon: **Gabumon and I were walking through the woods and we heard something so we went to check it out.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_We go back to the point when the witch inserts a piece of her hair into the control spire._

**Palmon: **That's when Gabumon and I saw this creepy woman. She was casting a spell on a Control Spire.

_The Control Spire is releasing a blinding purple light, horrifying Gabumon and Palmon. Soon it begins to shrink and take shape._

**Palmon: **There was all this bright light, I could barely see.

_The light subsides to reveal Golemon in the place of the Control Spire._

**Palmon: **And then the Control Spire became Golemon!

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Hearing this new information brings sense to everything now. Tortamon attacking Davis for no reason, Thundermon doing the same to Cody and attacking Primary Village, the disappearing Control Spire, Golemon suddenly attacking the dam and the black marks all make sense now. They were never real Digimon; they were Control Spires following the orders of the witch lady who used some sort of dark magic to turn Control Spires into Digimon._

**Davis: **So that's why Tortamon attacked me! He must've been a Control Spire created by that weird woman to attack me. I thought there was something familiar about that black mark. I was right to destroy him after all.

**TK: **Thundermon must've also been one of those Control Spires too, I bet Ken probably figured that out during the last battle.

_As they continue speaking, Stingmon blocks a punch delivered by Golemon that sends him back. Garurumon tackles Golemon and tries to force him down but is headbutted away._

**Matt: **It all makes sense now.

**Davis: **That must be why he ordered Stingmon to destroy him, he knew he wasn't a real Digimon

_Garurumon and Stingmon leap at their opponent together but the faker turns around and releases his Crimson Curse._

**Cody: **That's why Golemon attacked the dam; he's a control spire under a dark spell.

_Stingmon and Garurumon are sent flying and coughing._

**Ken: **Stingmon, look out!

**Matt: **Garurumon, be careful!

_Yolei finally has an epiphany and realizes how wrong she truly was about Ken._

**Yolei: **"_I was wrong, Ken has changed, I always assumed he was just as ruthless as before but now he's trying to save the Digital World." _I'm sorry, Ken…I was wrong.

_Suddenly, a bright red light shines from Yolei's pocket. In response, Hawkmon recovers and suddenly gets back up. The other Digimon lift their heads enough to see he's as still as a statue._

**Armadillomon: **Hawkmon, are you okay?

**Hawkmon: **I feel rather strange right now.

_Yolei takes a good look at the radiant glow emanating from her D3. She closes her eyes and her expression is filled with determination._

**Yolei: **_"I know I was wrong."_

* * *

**Brave Heart**

_"**Digimon!"**_

_The red D3 beams a light high above. red sparkles of light drop from above. __A red beam of light pours from the top of the digi-zone and forms an image of a larger version of Hawkmon that soon disappears. Hawkmon spins in the digi-zone and gains data._

**Hawkmon: **Hawkmon Digivolve to…Aquilamon!

**(-)**

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (Aquilamon): **I'm Aquilamon, a Giant Winged Digimon! It feels good to truly sprout my Champion level wings. Yolei, I'm capable of flying at supersonic speed and I defeat my opponents with my Blast Ring and Grand Horn attack!

* * *

_Aquilamon looks like a larger version of Hawkmon with 2 large rings and 2 horns. Aquilamon takes to the skies and Yolei runs over to the edge of the cliff to call out to him._

**Yolei: **Aquilamon! Golemon's really an evil Control Spire; he's not a living Digimon so give him all you got!

**Aquilamon: **_Aquilamon turns his head. _I see, then there's no holding back! _He flies at high speed and Matt joins in to call out Garurumon._

**Matt: **Garurumon, fight with everything you have and stop Golemon. _Yolei and Matt nod at each other. They both then look to Ken with determined expressions. The Child of Kindness shares their expression and nods back._

_Aquilamon teams up with Garurumon and Stingmon._

**Aquilamon: **Excuse me! Blast Ring! _Aquilamon gathers red energy in beak and then releases it in the form of multiple rings of energy. They all explode on Golemon and when the smoke clears, part of his skin is gone, revealing a Control Spire in the shape of Golemon. _Stingmon, Garurumon, attack!

**Garurumon: **Howling Blaster! _Garurumon leaps up and blasts out blue flames that engulf Golemon, causing him to roar in pain._

**Stingmon: **_Stingmon brings up his spiked shoulder pads and reels back. _Spiking Strike!

_The insectoid brings out a purple blade of energy and rams into Golemon. He roars in pain and now he was all Control Spire with cracks forming across his body._

**Stingmon: **Aquilamon, he's weakened, get him!

_Aquilamon swoops in and his horns glow red._

**Aquilamon: **Grand Horn! _He blasts right through and leaves a hole in the Control Spire Digimon's chest. The 3 champion level Digimon watch "Golemon" turn into dust. _

_All the kids and digimon celebrate._

**Yolei: **They did it!

**Armadillomon: **Just in time for lunch!

_**…**_

* * *

_It's now sunset and after Garurumon, Stingmon and Aquilamon de-digivolve they all regroup. Ken stands in front of them and bows his head apologetically._

**Ken: **I won't make any excuses, and I'm sorry for what I've done. I know saying that won't change the evil things I've done but I want to atone for it now. So…I hope you'll accept that.

_Matt, Mimi, Davis, Yolei, TK and Kari seem pretty satisfied with Ken's apology and desire to atone for his horrible deeds. Cody, however, is still unsure and uneasy. It doesn't look like he's still fully willing to forgive Ken which is unsurprising, considering how stubborn he is._

**Yolei: **Ken I owe you an apology too for doubting you and thinking you were still the Digimon Emperor. _The others are surprised hearing Yolei's apology._

**Ken: **It's okay Yolei, you have nothing to be sorry for; I doubted myself.

**Palmon: **Thanks for coming when we called you Ken; we were nearly finished back there.

**Ken: **_He lifts his head back up. _It's the least I could do after all the trouble I've caused. I want you to know that I have nothing to do with that weird woman who turns Control Spires into Dark Digimon. Wormmon and I discovered he's able to recharge old Control Spires through some sort of dark magic.

**Mimi: **Ken, if you knew about the Control Spires why didn't you say something?

**Matt: **Yeah, man, we could've helped you.

**Ken: **Well…I…

**Wormmon: **We made the mess, so we wanted to clean it up by ourselves.

**Davis: **I guess you should've called a maid service Wormmon.

**Ken: **I wasn't sure if you guys were going to believe me.

**Davis: **I would've but the rest of the guys would've been a hard sell. We need to start over, why don't you join us?

**Matt: **He's right; we could sure use you on our team.

**Ken: **I'm sorry, but I can't. _Ken and Wormmon turn to leave._

**Davis: **We can figure this out together. Ken, please, at least think it over, we could really use your help! _TK and Kari smile at Davis._

**TK: **Let it go for now Davis, he just needs to time to think.

**Kari: **At least we officially know he truly has changed.

_Ken stops when he hears a beep coming from his D-terminal._

**Ken: **Huh? An email? _Ken takes it out and reads. _"Thank you so much for helping us today. _He turns to Yolei who has her D-terminal out. _I can't wait for the day when you decide to join us Ken – Yolei. P.S. I forgive you. "

_Yolei sends Ken a quick wink, causing him to blush. He quickly continues walking away with Wormmon._

**Mimi: **Matt, do you think Ken should join our group?

**Matt: **I think he should, we could use all the help we can get and after seeing him save the dam I think it's time to put the past behind us and accept him as our friend. I certainly needed one when I was held prisoner by my own darkness.

**Gabumon: **I can never forget that. I had to bite some sense into you back then.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Matt remembers when his self-doubts in his cave of darkness and how Gabumon bite him and forced him to understand that he was loved and that he has friends, especially him._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Mimi smiles at his love interest._

**Mimi: **You know what, you're right. _Mimi turns back to Ken and Matt wraps his arm around her. _Everyone has good inside them, including Ken. If digimon like Ogremon and Digitamamon can change then so can he?

**Davis: **I just wish he would join us.

**Yolei: **Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come around I don't blame him for being cautious. We were wrong not to give him a second chance. Besides, we could always use another Digi-destined.

_Davis, Hawkmon and everyone turn to see while Yolei's smiling she's blushing at the same time._

**Hawkmon: **Yolei, are you blushing? _Yolei yelps, she had no idea she was even blushing. She puts her D-terminal back and covers her cheek. _N-no! Of course not!

_Everyone but Cody regards her with teasing expressions. Mimi merely smiles at her._

**Mimi: **Aww! I think someone has a crush on Ken.

**Yolei: **_Yolei's face becomes an even darker shade of red._ No I don't!

**Davis **Yolei and Ken, sitting in a tree.

**TK: **K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

**Kari: **First comes love, then comes marriage.

**Yolei: **Knock it off.

**Davis, TK & Kari: **Then comes the baby with the bay carriage. _That did it, now Yolei's really mad._

**Yolei: **Will you SHUT UP! _The three of them back away in fear of their lives, Matt laughs and Kari nervously holds her hands up._

**Kari: **Sorry, sorry, we were just kidding. _Mimi puts a hand on her shoulder._

**Mimi: **It's okay Yolei, every girl falls truly in love at some point.

**Yolei: **I-I guess.

_They all watch Ken become smaller from their view as he walks off in the distance. It's official, Ken is no longer and never will be the Digimon Emperor. He's fighting for the Digital World and protecting it. To Cody this is absolute madness, how could everyone forgive Ken so easily? And how could Yolei have crush on Ken after everything he's done? _

* * *

_Now they know that there's a witch out there turning control spires into Digimon and is using them to destroy the Digital World and slaughter innocent Digimon. One thing's for sure, they need to find this maniac and stop her before the Digital World is put in more danger than ever._

* * *

**Narrator: **Will Ken join the rest of the Digi-destined? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Oooh, Matt and Mimi were so close, hopefully they'll get around to admitting their feelings soon. The Digi-destined now know who their new enemy is and are finally aware that Ken is on their side, except for Cody who's too stubborn to admit when he's wrong. Yolei and Cody now have something to think about?.What kind of sick freak turns Control Spires into Digimon? How will the kids defeat the witch woman? Will Yolei and Cody one day get the guts to destroy an evil digimon? And will Ken join forces with Digi-destined soon, cause it looks like they need more help than ever.**

**The next chapter is a more of a one-shot. Everyone is going to disagree with Cody's views about Ken and side with Davis unlike the original series.**

**Next Chapter: Episode 27: United we Stand**

* * *

**(A/N: What did you think of TK and Kari siding with Davis? Stingmon's Origins? Matt and Mimi almost kissing and the moment between Gabumon and Palmon? Everyone talking some sense into Yolei and Cody in regards of Ken and destroying evil digimon? Sorry, if the punching Yolei and Cody thing wasn't okay with any of you but I was getting annoyed on how unwilling Yolei and Cody were in destroying evil digimon and how they kept badmouthing Ken (one of my favourite characters after the death of the Digimon Emperor). I just felt that just this once Matt should literally attempt to knock some sense into them, he seemed like the perfect guy to do it. Please review, I'd really appreciate it.)**


	16. Episode 27: United we Stand

**Digimon Season 2 – Episode 27 – United we stand **

Thank you** Ackbarfan5556, DigimonAT0318****, Mysterios Little Critter, MiraclesxFaith & HunterHQ **for reviewing my last chapter. Hope to get more from you guys and other people.

Also, a special thanks **Ackbarfan5556 **for giving me the idea to expand on this chapter.

At first this chapter was meant to be a simple one-shot of everyone disagreeing with Cody but the suggestion of **Ackbarfan5556 **convinced me to have Arukenimon also anger Ken through Sam.

* * *

_After finding out there's a weird woman turning Control Spires into Digimon the Digi-destined now have their hands full destroying every single Control Spire in the Digital World as well as rebuilding the damage that still remains, especially Ken who's working overtime on destroying the Control Spires and atoning for his mistakes._

* * *

_Davis and the gang have just finished rebuilding a bridge that had been damaged by the Digimon Emperor. The Digi-destined look at their work with pride._

**Cody: **It seems sturdy enough?

**Davis: **Of course it is! _Davis puts his hands on his hips._ What do you mean by that anyway; don't you think I know what I'm doing?

**TK: **You said it.

**Yolei: **Yeah, even if it is what we're all thinking.

_They begin making their way out the bridge._

**Davis: **Hey, that rock slide thing wasn't my fault, it was Flamedramon's.

**Flamedramon: **Was not!

**Davis: **Was too!

**Flamedramon: **Was not!

**Davis: **Was too!

**Flamedramon: **Was not!

**Davis: **Was too!

**Flamedramon: **Was not!

**Davis: **Was too!

**Nefertimon: **You two would make good scratching posts.

* * *

_Unbeknownst to them, the witch overlooks them in complete disdain and anger that her plans are being ruined. Right now she's polishing her nails._

**Witch: **Those meddling kids, just when I had the Digital World so deliciously destroyed too. _She flicks her hair and picks out one piece of it. _What's this, a split end? How did this happen? Intolerable. _She sighs before angrily glaring at the kids and the bridge. _That's enough. Now it's personal. _She yanks out a long strand and it becomes perfectly straight. _Spirit Needle!

_The hairpiece flies towards a Control Spire and impales it. The Control Spire glows purple and shrinks, reforming into a Minotaur with a large cannon on his left arm. The witch has her arms crossed._

**Witch: **Go, that bridge offends me.

_She sadistically chuckles as her creation slides down the cliff and heads for the base of the bridge._

* * *

_The kids are now walking through the forest after Digimon de-digivolve._

**Veemon: **But you said give me the rock on the bottom!

**Davis: **Did not!

_A ferocious roar is heard and they all stop and turn to see the Minotaur stomping towards the bridge._

**TK: **Huh?! What does he think he's doing!

**Davis: **Looks like he's headed for the bridge!

**Cody: **Maybe he's just admiring the detailed architecture. **(A/N: When I heard him say this, I was thinking "wow, what a moron.")**

**Kari: **_Kari becomes nervous. _Yeah, or a way to blow it up.

**Yolei: **No, not again.

_Veemon turns to Davis, brimming with determination._

**Davis: **_Davis brings out his D3. _Yeah!

* * *

**Digi-Armour Energize Theme**

_The D-terminal is extended and connect with the D3_

**Davis: **Digi-Armour Energize!

* * *

**Armour Digivolution**

_**"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

_Veemon is spinning along with the Digi-egg of Friendship._

**Veemon: **Veemon Armour Digivolve to…!

_Veemon fuses with the Digi-egg and is engulfed by rings of electricity_. _Seconds later he's digivolution is complete. He blasts off and does a loop before landing back. _

Raidramon, the Storm Friendship! RAAA!

_**"Digimon!"**_

_**…**_

* * *

_The Minotaur Digimon stands near the base of the bridge and attacks._

**Minotaur: **Earthquake Drill! _He slams his cannon into the bridge and begins drilling a hole._

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (Raidramon): **Minotarumon is a Champion Digimon with a nasty left jab! His Earthquake Drill will turn that bridge into stepping stones!

* * *

_Raidramon arrives by the cliff with Davis riding him._

**Davis: **Not my bridge, get him! _Raidramon leaps up and uses his best attack._

**Raidramon: **Thunder Blast! _His horn charges with electricity and blasts it Minotarumon but he uses his arm cannon to easily deflect it before he hit Davis and Raidramon into the river._

* * *

_Everyone else arrives to see them struggle._

**TK: **Davis! _He sees them in the river. _Taking a swim?

**Davis: **Very funny TP, a little help!

_Raidramon leaps and attempts an Electric Bite but is swatted away again and this time it's a bit more painful. The others are shocked to see this level of brutality and Yolei is comically mad._

**Yolei: **Davis is gonna mess this up again! _She turns to Hawkmon. _Hawkmon!

_Cody turn to Armadillomon._

**Cody: **Armadillomon!

_Hawkmon and Armadillomon jump up for a fight._

**Hawkmon: **My pleasure!

**Armadillomon: **I'm all over it!

* * *

**Digivolution theme (split screen)**

_The red and yellow D3 shoot out beams of light high above and Hawkmon and Armadillomon are rapidly spinning in their Digi-zones._

**Hawkmon: **Hawkmon…!

**Armadillomon: **Armadillomon…!

Digivolve to…!

Aquilamon!

Ankylomon!

_**…**_

* * *

**Ankylomon: **Tail Hammer! _Ankylomon slams his tail in Minotarumon's face, knocking him into the wall before he could do anymore damage._

**Aquilamon: **That's enough! _Aquilamon grabs the Minotaur Digimon's shoulders and lifts him in the air. Minotarumon struggles and ends up slipping from his grip. The worst part is he crashes right into the bridge._

**Yolei: **_Now Yolei feels pretty stupid and facepalms. _Oy vey!

_Kari runs forward when she spots something._

**Kari: **Hold on!

**Digi-Armour Energize Theme**

**Kari: **That thing's a Control Spire! _Aquilamon's claws seems to have ripped off the skin covering Minotarumon's shoulder, revealing the sinister black colour of the Control Spire._

**Cody: **It's not real!

**TK: **It's real enough, let's get him!

**Kari: **_She turns to Gatomon. _You got it! _Gatomon is ready for a fight. _

**TK: **_He turns to Patamon. _You ready!? _Patamon stands on his hind leg, also ready to battle_

* * *

**Armour Digivolution Theme (Split Screen)**

_**"****Digimon!"**_

_Both D-terminals are extended and connected to their respective D3's_

**TK & Kari: **Digi-Armour Energize!

* * *

_**"****Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

_Patamon and Gatomon are spinning along with the Digi-eggs of Hope and Light._

**Patamon: **Patamon…!

**Gatomon: **Gatomon…!

Armour Digivolve to…!

_Patamon and Gatomon fuse with their Digi-egg and are engulfed by rings of light_. _Seconds later their digivolution is complete. The both of them taker flight before landing back._

Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!

Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!

"_**Digimon!"**_

_**…**_

* * *

**Pegasusmon & Nefertimon: **Golden Noose! _The both of them create a rope of light and tie it around the fake Digimon, immobilising him._

_Raidramon leaps out of the water and takes advantage of this._

**Raidramon: **Thunder Blast! _He charges up and blasts a lightning bolt from his horn. Minotarumon is engulfed in electricity and roars in pain before getting vaporized. Raidramon lands back and Davis pumps his fists with glee._

**Davis: **Ha ha! Now you're talking!

_His happiness turns to horror when he sees debris from the bridge. Both of them see that thanks to Minotarumon, the bridge is in even worse shape than it was when they were fixing it. Looks like the witch partially succeeded in her task unfortunately._

**Davis & Raidramon: **Oh no!

**Davis: **Looks like he took a big bite out of it! _After de-digivolving and inspecting the damage closely Davis can't help but drop down, disheartened to see their hardwork has been wasted. _I feel so violated.

_Everyone else walks up with sympathetic smiles._

**TK: **We still respect you.

**Kari: **That's right Davis, we're just gonna have to rebuild it again, and it'll be easier this time.

**Cody: **She's right you know, we really learned a lot from our mistakes.

**Yolei: **Yeah and this will give you the chance to make new mistakes.

**(A/N: And hopefully they've learned a valuable lesson, always destroy a Control Spire before repairing a specific area. Am I right people?)**

**Davis: **_Davis groans. _But I liked my old mistakes better. _Immediately, he snaps out of his depression when he says "mistakes". He gets up and turns with a cheerful expression. _Hey, speaking of mistakes, we should ask Ken to help.

_The others don't seem to mind, TK and Kari supporting Davis' idea after the talk they had and Yolei after seeing Ken and Wormmon's heroic actions in protecting the dam yesterday. Despite all that, Cody is stubbornly being too doubtful._

**Cody: **Davis, that's a terrible idea. _Everyone turns to Cody in surprise and Davis gets sarcastic._

**Davis: **Gee, thanks for the support Cody. Come on, I bet he'd jump at the chance to help us. _Cody looks down with doubt._

**Cody: **I don't know; I don't trust him.

**Davis: **You may be right but he's the only one who can help.

**Cody: **Well, I'm just not comfortable around him. It's hard for people to really change; I think it's too risky.

**Davis: **You've got a point, but I've got a good feeling about him Cody.

**Cody: **Really? But why Davis?

_He looks up with compassion as he reminisces something._

**Davis: **The Golden Digi-egg, if you'd seen what I'd seen you'd believe in him too.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Davis thinks back to when he, Tai and Matt along with their Digimon and Wormmon stood in front of the Golden Digi-egg. The ray of light emanating from it completely disintegrates the engine room and engulfs the entire room of the antenna. When it subsides, the boys are astonished to see the glowing object losing its blackness and becoming a golden object._

**Davis: **I mean his Crest of Kindness turned into a Golden Digi-Egg. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen along with Tai and Matt. You're gonna think I'm crazy when I say this but I guess you already think I'm crazy so here goes…

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Davis: **That Digi-Egg believed in him and it was like it was telling me I could believe in him too. It almost felt like it was asking me to go ahead and trust him, I know that's not very logical, but then again, neither am I. Plus, this is the Digital World, logic doesn't even exist in this place. All I know is he has to have the Crest of Kindness for a reason. And what about his digimon, he believes in him too. I think it's because Wormmon knew it was in his heart. The Crest of Kindness is proof of that, after all, the Crests represent the strongest trait within a person's heart. You know when you think about it, the Crest of Kindness is like Ken's heart itself.

_Kari can't help but smile proudly along with TK, it isn't often they hear Davis talk so maturely and compassionately._

**Kari: **You're right Davis.

_Cody turns to her, shocked that she's taking Davis' side._

**Cody: **But Kari, why? Don't you remember what he did to Agumon?

**Kari: **Of course I remember, I can't never forget what Ken did to us and to Agumon. But at the same, Davis is right about the Crests. They truly represent our hearts themselves. Us original Digi-destined learned that a long time ago, that means Ken's strongest quality is his kindness. Not only that, everyone has light and darkness inside them and after seeing Ken realize his mistake, breaking down over Wormmon and his desire to make amends I want to believe the light that's inside his heart.

**Cody: **But how do we know he can be trusted, for all we know this is all just a big trick he's playing on us.

**TK: **You do have a point Cody; realistically he could still be bad to the bone. _Cody looks at him with a hopeful expression and Davis and Kari look at him pleadingly. TK then puts on his smile. _But everyone deserves to have a chance to prove themselves.

_Now Cody is disbelief to hear TK who he always thought to be the most reasonable of the group forgiving the former Digimon Emperor._

**Cody: **But TK…Look at what he's done?

**TK: **I know Cody, I was there. I saw everything with my own eyes. Normally I'd say your usually right about stuff like this but in this case I'm afraid your wrong; I know how capable the power darkness are in ruining someone's life, believe me, I should know. I truly believe Ken is sorry for what he's done and with everything that's happening it's time to put the past behind us.

**Cody: **_Cody then turns to Yolei for support. _Yolei, what about you? You're on my side aren't you? Ken is untrustworthy.

_Yolei regards Cody with compassion and empathy but not because she agrees with him._

**Yolei: **I'm sorry Cody, normally I'd agree with almost every one of your views but in this case, and I can't believe I'm saying this, I'm gonna side with Davis on this one. _Now Cody is in disbelief to know that he's the only one that doesn't forgive Ken._

**Cody: **What!? But why!? _Yolei looks up to the air, thinking about her crush._

**Yolei: **I know Ken's done so many horrible things in the past, but I also know now that he's sorry for them and wants to make up for it. He finally realized that Digimon have feelings after seeing Wormmon die. I had my doubts after seeing him destroy Thundermon but after realizing the truth and seeing him and Stingmon defend the town from that fake Golemon yesterday, I truly believe he deserves a second chance. He's not as bad as I originally thought him to be. He still has some flaws of course, but hey, everyone has flaws. I should know because I had plenty of flaws when I started out.

**Davis: **Yeah, so did I and now look at us. You see Cody; everyone just took the words outside of my mouth.

**Cody **But my grandfather taught me that a criminal must be brought to justice for all his wrongdoing.

**Davis: **That's cool, if it were in the real world but this is the Digital World, there are no courts to judge them. And even if there were, Ken would probably be executed in no time flat. No one can know if he's trustworthy if we don't give him the chance to make amends.

_Yolei, TK and Kari are clearly impressed with Davis and that's saying something._

**Yolei: **Say Davis, since when did you get so mature?

**TK: **Yeah, it seems like yesterday when you were just an idiot who had an insane crush on Kari and asked as stupid question about all Digimon coming out of vending machines but now you're completely different.

**Kari: **Yeah, I think I understand why Tai chose you to be the leader. _Davis rubs his nose._

**Davis: **I'm still the same person, just with a few improvements. Way BIG improvements if might say.

_Cody is now more confused than ever on the topic about Ken. Could it be possible he's really wrong about Ken after all?_

**Cody: **I just don't understand how you could all forgive him so easily for almost destroying the Digital World and us for the last year.

_Yolei bends down and puts her hand on Cody's shoulder while regarding him with a smile._

**Yolei: **Don't worry Cody; I'm sure in time you'll understand too.

_Its clear Cody has a lot to think about now. Is he wrong about Ken? Should he forgive him like everyone else has? Could Kindness truly be Ken's strongest quality despite all he's done? But moreover, is he trustworthy enough to be a part of the team? These are the questions that are playing through his minds and the ones that everyone but him have found answers to._

* * *

_In his room in front of the computer, Izzy gets a huge energy signal and it puts him on high alert._

**Izzy: **What's that!?

* * *

_Cody is taken out of his thoughts when he recieves an email from Izzy to which everyone gathers around to read._

**Cody: **It's a message from Izzy.

* * *

_Izzy continues looking at the screen in concern as he communicates his email._

**Izzy: **I'm getting a real bizarre signal. It's not too far from you, check it out.

* * *

**Cody: **Hey, it looks like the sector where Ken's base went down.

**Davis: **Let's get moving!

_The Digimon except for Armadillomon Armour Digivolve and Hawkmon digivolved to Aquilamon. They rush the Digi-destined to the location of the late digimon emperor's base._

* * *

_Ken and Stingmon have just finished up destroying another area of Control Spires._**  
**

**Ken: **Ready to take a break Stingmon?

**Stingmon: **_Stingmon turns to his partner. _I guess I've wreaked enough havoc for one day. I want a bath. _Ken just smiles._

**Ken: **No offense, but you really need one.

* * *

_Ken and Wormmon walk to find the television they came through and pass the destroyed Control Spires.  
_

**Wormmon:** Please Ken, slow down, I have awfully short legs you know and not put too fine a point on it, these Spires you've built have splinters.

**Ken: **Sorry Wormmon, this isn't exactly Sunday in the park, is it.

**Wormmon: **Now that's a great idea, you see, you're still a genius. Why don't we have ice-cream sundaes in the park? _Ken stops and smiles at him._

**Ken: **That does sound good but would you settle for half a jelly role at home?

**Wormmon: **Yummy.

* * *

_Davis and the rest have arrived near the abandoned base of the former Digimon Emperor which is surprisingly still intact. Yolei sends an email to Izzy._

**Yolei:** What's going on, can you tell?

* * *

_Izzy sees the signal become stronger and more rapid, putting him in panic._

**Izzy: **My theory is that a major power source is about to meltdown. If you guys don't shut it down and I mean fast, it'll explode!

* * *

_This alarms the younger kids, especially Davis who sends another email._

**Davis: **What do you mean 'explode!'

**Izzy: **"I mean "EXPLODE!" You know, BOOM!

**Cody: **This is bad, but what can we do?

_5 seconds later, for the first time ever Davis has a theory as to why this is happening. A power source always needs something to keep it stable. But something was taken from the base that always ensured its stability and functionality._

**Davis: **The Crest of Kindness. I'll bet it's because Ken's Crest isn't there anymore. I've gotta contact him, we need Ken's help and we neeed it now! _Cody is still doubtful and nervous of the idea of getting Ken's help._

**Cody: **But Davis...

**Davis: **_Davis ignores the inheritor of Knowledge and Reliability and just types in the email. _No 'buts'! You're just gonna have to trust me on this Cody! I know I'm right and we don't have much time!

* * *

_After a hard days work of destroying Control Spires Ken and Wormmon take a break in hiis room having orange juice and jelly rolls, unbeknownst to them the Digital World is in critical danger with the Digimon Emperor's base threatening to explode and cause massive destruction._

**Wormmon: **Hey Ken, I feel queasy.

**Ken: **Me too, let's save the rest for later.

_Something catches Wormmon's attention putting him in panic which Ken notices._

**Ken:** What's wrong? _Ken turns when he hears his computer make a noise and to his dismay he sees the evil witch.  
_

**Witch: **My, my, my, now isn't this just too domestic.

_Ken bolts up and glares dagger at the old hag._

**Ken: **You again!

**Wormmon: **Oh, please Ken, don't talk to her.

**Witch: **Did I come at a bad time. Well, I'll be going. bye bye. _She proceeds to leave but Ken won't have it._

**Ken:** No wait! _She turns back in annoyance._

**Witch: **Your little friend there is being quite rude, why should I?

**Ken: **Because you're the one who keeps calling me! What do you want with me!?

**Witch: **What makes you think I want anything from you? _Ken is getting increasingly furious._

**Ken:** Then why are you bothering me!? What do you plan to do to the Digital World!?

**Witch: **Why, Ken. What a nosy little boy you are, that's really none of your business.

* * *

_As Ken is getting distracted the base begins to explode and everyone can do nothing but watch._

**TK: **This is crazy, what do you expect us to do Davis!?

**Davis:** _He groans. _Where's Ken!? When he was the Emperor we were always tripping over him.

* * *

_Ken continues to have his heated conversation with the witch who keeps tormenting him with verbal abuse._

**Ken: **Of course it's my business, you're using my Control Spires. _Ken looks down in shame and regret, reminding himself that he created these abominations. _My cre...ations...my shame...

**Witch: **You think rather...well of yourself little boy emperor. Poor me, why did I do such awful things when I could've used my awesome powers for good. _The telephone begins to ring._

**Wormmon: **Telephone. Oh, Ken.

_Ken doesn't listen, his attention is focused on the witch who has a sadistic smile on her face as she twirls the side of her hair._

**Witch: **Oh yes, you're so special. _Ken growls._

**Wormmon: **What now?

**Witch: **The truth is any pretty little boy would've been as good.

**Ken: **You used me you heartless wretch.

**Witch: **Of course I did you little fool and thank you for the compliment. _Ken's growl becomes more menacing though it only gives more enjoyment to the witch. _Temper, temper. But you were always so easy to manipulate. The perfect toy, oh...I meant to say tool. And you thought building the Control Spires was your idea. Ha!

**Ken: **What're you talking about?

**Wormmon: **I can't take this anymore. _He picks up the phone and speaks. _Hello, Ichijouji residence, I'm sorry; Ken's busy right now. Would you please hang up and try again later.

* * *

_The person on the other line is none other than Izzy who's trying to warn Ken about what's happening._

**Izzy:** Are you the operator?

**Wormmon: **No, I'm the digimon. May I help?

**Izzy: **You must be Wormmon, you seem bright enough to me.

* * *

**Wormmon: **Thank you...I think. What have you heard about me?

* * *

_Izzy remembers what's at stake and right now is not the time to make conversations._

**Izzy: **Oh, never mind! This is an emergency, I need to speak with Ken right away!

* * *

**Witch: **Humans with something to prove are just putty in my hands. You were particularly easy to mold into shape.

**Ken: **But why me? Why did you have to mold me?

**Witch: **'Why me', really, you must stop asking that. I told you, it was just a whim. Even your pathetic brother Sam would've made a better pawn.

_Hearing this hag speak of his brother like that causes Ken to snap._

**Ken: **Quiet! Leave my brother out of this!

**Witch: **Ooh, did I strike a nerve there. I wonder if it's because you actually miss your brother or you don't want to talk about your superior. _Ken continues growling in anger. _After all in comparison to Sam you are worthless. You could never compare yourself to him and whenever he was around no one even noticed you existed. I don't think even I knew you existed. _Ken starts to become more and more furious. _Of course...that was until you wished your brother away and then there was that car accident. Your brother pushed you out of the way and died saving you and all your life, how you hated him. How does it feel to know that you are responsible for the death of your precious brother, after all you were the one who wished him away and had you not gone on the road the wrong time he wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself to save you. _Ken growls louder and clenches his fist. _I understand though, unlike me you have a heart and you're powerless to control it. Consumed by the jealousy and resentment you felt towards the brother who surpassed you and then the guilt and despair from having lost him.

**Ken: **SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME OR SAM!

**Witch: **The thing is I know more about you than you think. It was rather easy to manipulate you through your own jealousy, resentment, guilt and loss to turn you into the Digimon Emperor. But here's another truth dear Ken, you were never meant to be as good as your brother. The only reason you were ever in the same position as him was because we allowed it to happen by activating 'it'.

_Now Ken is angry and confused, what does she mean by that? Is she saying that become as smart as his brother was some sort of accident? And what did they activate?_

**Ken: **What're you talking about? Who's 'we'? And what did you activate?

**Witch: **Oh...you know.

**Ken: **_Ken has reached the peak of his frustration and bangs on the table. _Tell me!

**Wormmon: **Oh, just hang up on her, she's not a nice woman and this is important. _Ken turns to Wormmon. _The Digital World is in trouble Ken, that boy Davis is sending emails.

_Ken realizes that this conversation was just a big distraction to buy time for the base to explode. He turns to the woman in rage._

**Ken: **You knew about this, didn't you!?

**Witch:** Maybe I did?

* * *

_Ken finally gets on the phone and listens to what Izzy has to say._

**Izzy: **You need to get to the Digital World as soon as possible and take your Crest. I think Davis may actually be right this time. _Ken listens intently to Izzy's words. _His theory is that the power source of your base can only be contained by the power source of your Crest. It's a good theory.

_Unfortunately, the witch can't help but annoy Ken further._

**Witch: **Oh, Emperor boy.

**Ken: **I have a little theory of my own to check out.

**Witch: **_The witch darkly chuckles._ Very clever, but I'm still ahead of you.

_The duo of Kindness glare at her with vehemance._

**Wormmon: **Not for long.

* * *

_The explosions occuring from the base become more frequent which is really worrying Davis and the gang._

**Cody: **Another one. Do you think maybe we should all move back a little?

* * *

_Ken and Wormmon are tearing across the desert towards the purple clouds of smoke that is eminating from the base._

**Ken: **_"What was I thinking!?"_

**Wormmon: **You're thinking too much again.

**Ken: **That's because I have to find a way to end this. She used my pain and guilt to control me.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Young Ken Ichijouji looks over a picture of his late brother tearfully and guiltily._

**Young Ken:** I...didn't mean it

* * *

_Scenes then shift to Ken watching his mourning parents from a distance and an image of Sam's glasses form in his head._

**Ken: **I'm guilty of too much already.

**Young Ken: **Mama, Papa, where's Sam?

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Ken: **Not this time!

_Ken picks up the pace and runs as fast as he can to his old base, determined to make amends for what he's done and he's going to make a big start by stopping his base from exploding and then destroying it to ensure no one can use its dark secrets ever again. He couldn't save his brother or stop his descent into darkness but what he can do is save the Digital World. But he can't do it on his own; he needs the help of the Digi-destined, only together can they stop this evil woman._

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Now Cody has more to think about than ever. When will he losen up and finally trust Ken who's still mental turmoil over the things he's done as the Digimon Emperor and that witch really loves to shove it in his face. Will they ever beat this ugly old hag?**

**On the next chapter, ExVeemon and Stingmon fuse together to form Paildramon, an Ultimate Level Digimon containing the powers of both of them mulitiplied. After this fierce Digimon easily beats Okuwamon who was made from 10 Control Spires, the older Digi-destined finally decide to tell the truth about their Crests, what happened to them and what they know about DNA Digivolving.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter: Episode 28: Fusion Confusion**


	17. Episode 28: Fusion Confusion

**Digimon Season 2 episode 28 – Fusion Confusion**

**Ackbarfan5556, DigimonAT0318,**** MadDogLucario96, MiraclesxFaith & DinoTron88 **for the reviews. Hope to get more from you guys.

This is another one-shot that includes the older kids and digimon into the discussion about Omnimon, the lost Crests and DNA digivolution as well as flashbacks from my rewrite of Our War Game.

* * *

_The witch lady was once again up to no good and her plan involved the explosion of the Digimon Emperor's ruined base and turning 10 Control Spires into Okuwamon, an Ultimate level Digimon that the Digi-destined didn't stand a chance against at first until Ken came to their aid. Davis knocked some sense into Ken about friendship and doing things all on his own. Ken's epiphany and Davis' determination created a new digivolution: DNA digivolution. ExVeemon and Stingmon fused and became Paildramon, an Ultimate Level Digimon who has ExVeemon's strength and offensive abilities and Stingmon's intelligence and defensive abilities. This new warrior took down Okuwamon with ease and destroyed the dark core that was about to explode then the base itself. Even so, Ken still hasn't forgiven himself despite insistence from Davis to be apart of their team as a friend._

* * *

_On Saturday morning, the Digi-destined have gathered in front of Izzy's house, including the older Digi-destined (in their regular clothes) who are interested in hearing about DNA digivolution from Izzy. The older kids had even went to the Digital World to get their respective Digimon, feeling they should be part of the conversation. The larger Digimon are wearing their regular disguises again and Joe is waiting inside with Izzy. _**(A/N: By the way, from here on out Mimi's regular clothes are the ones she wore in 'Spirit Needle' except she wears her pink hat.)  
**

**TK: **Boy, it sure is early. _Cody is looking around for Davis._

**Cody: **Yeah, and Davis is late.

**Tai: **Figures.

**Sora: **Why am I not surprised.

**Palmon: **Because it's Davis we're talking about.

_As if on que, Davis is running towards them holding DemiVeemon who had digivolved from his Baby Form, Chibomon._

**Davis: **Hey guys, I'm here!

**Cody: **No sense running, you're already late! _Davis stops in front of them._

**Davis: **Sorry. _He notices the older kids. _Tai, Agumon, you guys are all here too.

**Tai: **Yeah, when we heard what happened from Izzy we thought we should be a part of it too.

**Matt: **And there's something we believe you guys should finally know about.

**Agumon: **And that's why we Digimon have come for a visit. _Gatomon then notices DemiVeemon._

**Gatomon: **So, you're back to DemiVeemon, huh?

**DemiVeemon: **Just needed a good night sleep, now I'm ready to go!

**Davis: **_Davis holds him up. _Yeah, wanna see him do his Pop Attack!

**Cody: **Hey, watch where you point that thing, now come one, we're already late!

* * *

_5 minutes later the kids are all gathered in Izzy's room. Everyone sits on the floor, the Digimon have their disguises off and Izzy is sat on his chair._

**Tai: **So, Izzy, what's all this DNA fuss about?

**Izzy: **DNA Digivolving. What is it and how does it work? I'm now creating a computer programme that'll explain everything but until it's done.

_He turns on his computer, presenting the full DNA digivolution sequence between ExVeemon and Stingmon into Paildramon._

**Gomamon: **Hey, cool graphics.

**Izzy: **_He clears his throat. _Look at this, when two Digimon DNA Digivolve the most powerful part of one of them merges with the most powerful part second, producing a Digimon that's more powerful than either of them alone.

**Cody: **Is that what you wanted to tell us about DNA Digivolving?

**Izzy: **Well, actually I just wanted to show off my new computer program but there's something even more serious I have to relate. _The rest of the original kids exchange knowing glances._

**Davis: **Don't leave us hanging Izzy, what is it? _Izzy puts a hand on his chin._

**Izzy: **I'd really hoped to find a way to tell you using my new computer program.

**Cody: **But we're here now, so please tell us the secret Izzy.

**Izzy: **DNA digivolving has happened before. _He looks to the older kids, mainly Tai and Matt. _You guys should know who I'm talking about, especially you Tai and Matt. _They all gasp, mentally kicking themselves for not figuring out before._

**Joe: **Wait a minute…!

**Sora & Mimi: **You don't mean…!

**Davis: **Don't keep us in suspense, tell us.

* * *

_Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon glance at each other as a certain white bipedal night with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon heads as his arms. This brave warrior saved the entire world from the wrath of Diaboramon._

**Tai & Matt: **Omnimon…

* * *

_Yolei gasps in shock upon hearing that name, having watched the battle on her computer along with millions of other kids around the world._

**Yolei: **Omnimon!

_Davis and Cody are baffled._

**Cody: **Omnimon?

**Davis: **Who the heck is Omnimon?

**Agumon & Gabumon: **We're Omnimon. _They all immediately turn to Agumon and Gabumon. This revelation stuns the newer kids._

**Davis: **Wait a minute, you mean you two can DNA Digivolve!?

**Gabumon: **Correction: we were able to DNA Digivolve.

**Agumon: **That was a long time ago.

**Tai: **How could I forget, that was during the time when we fought Diaboramon. Remember Matt?

**Matt: **Yeah, I'll always remember that day.

**Izzy: **Let us tell you how Omnimon came into existence.

**Tai: **I'll start first. It was around 2 years on May 2000. _They look up into the air. _

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_The original Digi-destined's mind first flash back to Diaboramon's Digi-egg._

**Izzy: **While I was surfing on the internet, a Digi-egg appeared and just as it was about to hatch it got attacked by a virus.

**Davis: **Hey, I heard of that from Willis. That must've been the egg he created.

**Tai: **Wait, Willis created Diaboramon's egg?

**Davis:** Yeah, he told he had this idea that it'd be fun to have a third Digimon in his family, so he tried to create his own one, not like the Digimon Emperor of course. Anyway, it all backfired on Willis when his egg got attacked by a virus.

**Izzy:** Right, and that virus mutated the Digimon in the egg to Diaboramon.

_The egg hatches revealing the jellyfish Digimon inside that goes through its Digivolution, eventually becoming the evil Mega Level bug Digimon: Diaboramon. _

* * *

_Scenes shift to the internet itself where the Digimon all digivolved. WarGreymon and all the other Digimon are now fighting Diaboramon together. They use every attack and skills in their arsenals as well as the girders. Diaboramon punches, slams and unleashes his Web Wrecker whenever he can._

**Mimi: **Yeah, I'll never forget how ugly that thing looked.

**Sora: **Or what he did to our Digimon and what he almost did with those missiles.

**Matt: **That's right; he hacked into the Pentagon's computers and launched 2 nuclear missiles and in Odaiba and Colorado.

**Davis & Cody: **WHAT!? _Neither of them had no idea they were gonna be cleansed in a nuclear fire back then._

**Cody: **That's horrible!

**Davis: **You mean we were close to…to…

**Joe: **Yeah, I swear I was about to faint that day.

**Kari: **And he picked the worst time to attack because us Digi-destined were separated and spread out. My friend had a birthday party.

**Joe: **And I had a medical exam I had to take.

**Mimi: **I was having a vacation in Hawaii.

**TK: **Matt and I were visiting our Grandmother outside the country.

**Matt: **And Tai and Sora-

**Tai & Sora: **Don't even go there!

**Tentomon: **At any rate, we were all eventually able to gather together and fight Diaboramon.

**Yolei: **Yeah that's right. I was one of the people around the world that watched the battle. You guys and your Digimon were so cool and it looked like you were about to win.

**Mimi: **It looked like that until half of our Digimon completely froze.

**Joe: **Courtesy of Tai, the technology breaker.

**Tai: **Hey, that wasn't my fault, there was something wrong with the computer and they were slowing down.

**Davis: **Continue with the story.

**Izzy: **Moving on, despite being outnumbered, Diaboramon mercilessly massacred everyone of our Digimon.

* * *

_Sometime later, the Digimon are significantly injured and unable to move whatsoever. One by one, the distraught Digi-destined call out their partners names who are barely able to open their eyes._

**Mimi: **I remember how much I wanted to close my eyes the entire time.

**Kari: **I don't think I can ever get the image of what Diaboramon did to Angewomon out of my mind.

**TK: **It was like we were watching a horror movie, except it was real. I thought I was about to lose Patamon again.

**Cody: **How were you all able to win? And what does this have to do with Omnimon?

**Matt: **We're getting there Cody, haven't you ever heard of building suspense?

* * *

_Scenes shift to another room in the internet where WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Lillymon, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon are faced with billions of Diaboramon's after multiplying himself and launching nuclear missiles that were on their way to Odaiba and Colorado._

**Joe: **Despite their injuries, Zudomon and the others still continued fighting.

**Gomamon: **That's because we weren't gonna let the bug destroy you or your world, especially when you saved ours.

_Moments later, the army of Diaboramon are blasting millions of Web Wreckers that the Digimon were unable to avoid and ended up pulverised and massacred. They are left lifelessly floating in the room near death._

* * *

_Scenes then shift to Tai slowly reaching out to the computer screen and going through it into the internet where he floats down to his broken Mega Level partner.._

**Tai: **Diaboramon mangled our Digimon. I don't know how I did it but I wanted so badly to help WarGreymon that somehow I became digital and ended up in the internet.

**TK: **And it wasn't just him.

_Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK and Kari all end up inside the interent and they fly down to their respective partners, begging them to wake up, some of them were crying._

**Mimi: **That's right, we all became Digital. We didn't know what we could do but we wanted to help. We tried everything we could to encourage Lillymon and everyone else.

**Tai: **And then, when I talked to about how kids around the entire world were emailing us, lending their support and strength something amazing happened.

_Tai speaks to WarGreymon and encourages him._

**Tai: **WarGreymon…listen, I don't have a whistle to wake you but I want you to know you're not alone, okay. And the mail keeps coming, it won't stop. Kids from all over the world are writing to you; they need your help; you're the only one who can do it. Feel their hope, feel their strength.

_Tai seems to have gotten through to the broken WarGreymon because he coughs and speaks as his eyes glow with new energy._

**WarGreymon: **I…feel them.

_MetalGarurumon's eyes glow too._

**MetalGarurumon: **So do I.

* * *

_Suddenly emails of millions of kids around the world surround them the Digi-destined and Digimon on all sides WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon each growl with new life as they begin to grow larger and change shape. WarGreymon's entire body except for his helmet vanishes and is converted into energy that goes inside it. Seconds later a strange arm comes out. The same process happens for MetalGarurumon. His body is converted into energy and goes inside his helmet and then a strange arm comes out. __The hopes and wishes of kids all around the world come out of the emails and flood the area the two Mega level Digimon were and as a result a bright green light begins to take shape. __Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK and Kari all watch in complete shock and awe at this awesome sight, particularly TK and Kari. _

**Sora: **It was really beautiful! The hopes, wishes and support of all the kids around the world were absorbed by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

**Kari: **It was like watching millions of fireflies come together.

**TK: **Except these fireflies were larger and more human shaped.

**Izzy: **Because of that, both of them merged together to form a Mega that was 10 times more powerful than the both of them individually.

**Tai: **Like a fusion in this show Dragon Ball Z. Not only did their powers add up together but they were multiplied tenfold.

**Matt: **That's right, they became a being that was part WarGreymon and part MetalGarurumon.

_The Diaboramon are all growling in fear of what they're seeing. The Digi-destined continue to watch in awe as Tai, Matt and their Digimon are in enveloped in an egg of light. __The egg begins to diminish and so do the emails to reveal a brand new Digimon with his arms crossed and covering his face._

**Agumon: **Together…

**Gabumon: **Agumon and I became…

OMNIMON!

_The new Digimon says his name out loud and fully reveals himself. His eyes spark open with new life and Tai and Matt on both his shoulders. __The new Digimon is a white, bipedal knight with blue eye and spikes on his head and back. He wears a large white cape with red interior that reaches down to his ankles. It has the heads of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon for its hands and his shoulders are emblazoned with the Crest of Courage and Friendship. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon have fused together to form one of the most powerful royal knights. It's the legendary Omnimon._

**Biyomon: **Thanks to Omnimon us other Digimon were healed.

**Tentomon: **And we gained our own little power up.

**Gomamon: **A really golden one.

**Palmon: **Yeah, the feeling and the power we were given made me feel tingly inside.

_More light radiates from his body and engulfs the 6 Ultimate level Digimon, restoring them to their former glory before Diaboramon broke them and surrounding them in a gold aura. Minutes later the aura surrounding them have turned ___their entire bodies and clothings gold, amazing the kids. Omnimon glares at Diaboramon.__

**Omnimon: **I am not WarGreymon or MetalGarurumon, I'm Omnimon. It's over Diaboramon; I've come for you!

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Tai: **Thanks to Omnimon, we were able to finally squash that computer bug.

**Agumon: **We didn't just squash him, we stabbed that maniac right in the head and cut him in half.

**Gabumon: **And he deserved every bit of it.

**Cody: **Wow, that's an amazing story.

**Davis: **Yeah, I had no idea that you two fused together to become a knight.

**Yolei: **But if you two were once able to DNA Digivolve, how did you lose the ability?

_The older kids and their Digimon look down in sadness. They knew that at some point they were gonna have to tell them the truth, now is the time. Tai looks up to them._

**Tai: **I think it's time we guys told you the truth.

**Davis: **About what?

**Matt: **About our Crests and why we don't have them anymore.

**Izzy: **It happened like this…

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_We go to 31__st__ May 2000, weeks after the Diaboramon incident. Gennai is standing on a field of grass with the Digimon. They see Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK and Kari running up to them from the distance wearing new clothes different from what they wore previously except for Tai._

**Izzy: **Gennai, called us back to the Digital World.

_Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon and Gatomon run/fly over to the figures with pure joy._

**Izzy: **It was great seeing our friends, we thought we'd never see the again.

_The kids and their respective partners have joyous/tearful reunion, extremely happy to be seeing each other again in person like this after so long._

**Izzy: **We just figured that when we destroyed Apocalymon that the warp was repaired and that was the end of it.

**Palmon: **I'll never forget how happy I was to see you again Mimi.

**Mimi: **I was so happy to see you too Palmon.

**Tai: **Yeah, that was some reunion.

**Joe: **Yeah, and Gomamon almost gave me cramp with the way he hugged me.

**Gomamon: **Don't be like that Joe, you were just as happy to see me.

* * *

_The kids and their digimon are sat on blanket having a lot of food from a basket and food provided by the digimon._

**Kari: **I remember we had a really fun picnic that day.

**TK: **Yeah, it was fun.

**Patamon: **My favourite food was the ice-cream.

**Tentomon: **Mine were the cookies.

**Gatomon: **And mine were the fish.

**Kari: **You always like fish.

**Sora: **And you really loved those meatballs I gave you, Biyomon.

**Biyomon: **Yeah. It was one of the happiest days of our lives…but it was also the saddest.

**Cody: **Why's that?

**Agumon: **Because Gennai told us that we had to release the powers that protect the Digital World in order to defeat the forces of darkness.

* * *

_The digi-destined are now sat around Gennai who's constantly talking and bringing in long stories for no reason but the kids listen closely_

**Tai: **Unfortunately for us the old coot had a bit of bad habit of telling long and boring stories that none of us understood, I don't think he understood them himself.

**Matt: **Yeah, that was a long afternoon, but we listened closely to what it is he had to say.

**Sora: **When he finished speaking we knew what it was we had to do in order to protect the Digital World.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Cody: **The powers that protect the Digital World?

_Kari turns to Cody and raises her finger._

**Kari: **That's right, Izzy told me this story once. He thinks those same powers are what originally picked us to be the Digi-destined.

**Mimi: **And believe it or not, the powers that protect the Digital World were actually our Crests.

**Joe: **The Crests were given to us because our strongest traits were compatible with their meaning. At that point, the Crests had served their purpose, so it was time to give back the Digital World the power we borrowed to fight the Dark Masters.

**Izzy: **Precisely Joe, to defeat the forces of darkness we had to release the powers of our Crests.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK and Kari have their hands over their hearts. They look deep within themselves and one by one they call forth the power of their Crests, surrounding themselves in an aura corresponding with the colour of their respective Crests._

**Izzy: **The 8 of us knew that this was the only way to save the Digital World from the evil forces that were threatening it. Our 8 Crests combined to form a powerful force that spread across the Digital World.

_8 different colours of light blast up towards the sky like shooting stars. Inside those lights are the symbols of the Crest of Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Reliability, Sincerity, Hope and Light._

**Izzy: **Kind of like a coding of goodness like the lamination of a baseball card or the plastic that covers a new box of floppy disks.

_The 8 Crests combine to form a ball of light that drops down and spreads out across the entire Digital World as if it were a rainbow._

**Izzy: **It brought peace and beauty to the Digital World.

_The kids watch in awe as the Digital World becomes even more beautiful then how they're usually used to._

**Mimi: **Yeah, I'll never forget that. It was beautiful, it was as though the Digital World was engulfed in a giant rainbow.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Matt: **The evil shield that was created from our Crests stopped the forces of darkness from spreading again over the Digital World. It was great but…_The original kids and their Digimon look down in sadness._

**Sora: **There was a side effect none of us were prepared for.

**Tai: **Yeah, and I can't get out of my head how much Joe complained about it, though then again, he complains about everything.

**Joe: **Hey! Sitting right here! _The new kids are getting impatient._

**Yolei: **Come on! Tell us the side effects.

**Izzy: **Because we had to give up the power of our Crests, our Digimon lost the ability to Digivolve to their Ultimate form.

* * *

**Digivolution Theme (Split Screen)**

_MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon roar in the background. Both them, Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon say their names and get ready for a battle._

* * *

_Zudomon, Lillymon, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon are ready for battle in the background and yell out their names too._

**…**

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Agumon and the other Digimon are laying on the ground exhausted and at the same time miserable about giving up their Ultimate Level powers. Images of their Ultimate level forms appear behind them as they think about what they'd given up._

**Mimi: **I'll never forget the looks on our Digimon's faces that day.

**Sora: **Me neither, our Digimon were a wreck and who could blame them; it was a really big sacrifice.

**Joe: **In a way Gomamon and the others were forced to say goodbye to a special part of themselves.

**Izzy: **And that was a loss they all took pretty hard.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_The original 8 keep looking down in sadness, especially Tai and Matt since Agumon and Gabumon lost more than their Ultimate level powers._

**Tai: **Agumon and Gabumon probably took it harder than anyone else in the group.

**Davis: **Why do you think that?

**Matt: **Because not only did they lose the ability to digivolve to Ultimate Level, but they could no longer digivolve to their Mega forms too.

* * *

**Digivolution theme**

_WarGreymon stamps his foot, releasing energy before roaring out his name._

* * *

_Ice converges around MetalGarurumon who howls his name in the air._

_**…**_

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Agumon and Gabumon are looking more miserable than the rest of the Digimon. Images of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon appear behind them then they disappear to reveal Omnimon._

**Matt: **And with their Mega forms gone they could no longer fuse together to form Omnimon either. Out of all the other Digimon, they took it the worst because they had to part ways with an even bigger part of themselves that made them feel truly special.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_All the Digimon smile, touched by their respective partner's sympathy for them while at the same time reassuring they aren't that miserable anymore._

**Agumon: **Oh, you guys don't have to feel sorry for us anymore.

**Gabumon: **That's right, us Digimon are no longer sad about losing the ability to digivolve to Ultimate and Mega. _This surprises the older kids._

**Tai: **Are you sure?

**Agumon: **Of course, we're sure.

**Biyomon: **It's true we were miserable when we sacrificed the power to digivolve to Ultimate level but that's in the past now.

**Palmon: **Yeah, we can still fight and help out as much as we can in our own way.

**Gomamon: **That's right, with or without our Ultimate forms we can still kick but out there!

**Tentomon: **Besides, our powers haven't completely left us because the Crests aren't truly gone at all. _Agumon nods in agreement._

**Agumon: **That's right. The powers of your Crests are still deep inside your hearts. They've just been put to sleep as a result of using up so much power to protect the Digital World. _Tai smiles in acceptance._

**Tai: **You're right Agumon, that was proven when you digivolved to MetalGreymon to protect everyone from Megadramon after we freed you from Ken's control.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_We go back to when Tai and Agumon charged in to fight Megadramon despite Agumon's injuries from the torture the Digimon Emperor dealt and everyone's protest. He holds up his Digivice as faint glow comes from his chest._

**Tai: **That day I felt the courage and desire to protect everyone well up inside my heart and I felt your courage too Agumon, it gathered inside my heart.

_Agumon and Tai became shocked to see the Crest of Courage shining from his heart. Tai aims his Digivice at Agumon and they're engulfed in a pillar of orange light releasing sparkles that digivolves Agumon to Greymon then MetalGreymon who dukes it out with Megadramon._

**Agumon: **I felt your courage too Tai, and it's because of it that your Crest of Courage was brought back to life and I was able to gain the strength to digivolve to Ultimate level. The two of us kicked some major can together.

**Tai: **You bet we did pal!

_MetalGreymon tosses Megadramon in the air and destroys his Dark Spiral with his Giga Blaster before releasing a roar of victory._

* * *

_Scenes then shift to the Dark Ocean when Kari bent down to the dark ones who took the shape of Divermon with Dark Spirals on their arms. The moment she grabs their dark spirals the Crest of Light releases a radiant shine from her chest and the spirals we engulfed in pink light._

**Kari: **Something like that happened to me too. When I saw those Divermon hurt and exhausted because of those Dark Spirals I felt sorry and I wanted to help them. And then from out of nowhere, my Crest of Light that had been sleeping within my heart glowed. Of course, at the time I didn't know those Divermon or whatever they were would betray me.

* * *

_Scenes then shift to Pegasusmon fighting Airdramon with TK and Gatomon riding the horse. Pegasusmon destroys the Control Spire disguised as a lighthouse, causing a pillar of pink heavenly light drops down from the sky which Gatomon jumps into to Digivolve to Angewomon who defeats Airdramon with ease._

**Gatomon: **But it was thanks to you Kari, that I was able to feel the power of your Crest the moment I jumped into that light, making me fuzzy all over. I was able to digivolve to Angewomon and made Airdramon kitty kibble.

**Kari: **Yeah! Although, it was different story when Gigadramon came and started throwing you like a rag doll, but luckily you were there to save me TK.

_Gigadramon blasts out of the water and begins pulverizing Angewomon and Pegasusmon got knocked out. TK who refused to lose Kari to darkness encourages Patamon to fight no matter what, causing his Crest of Hope to glow from his chest._

**TK: **Of course, I was Kari, I'd do anything to save you. I wasn't gonna sit by and let darkness take you away from me and that inspired to fight on no matter what.

_A pillar of yellow light as heavenly as the last one erupts from the air, which Patamon flies into, digivolving him to Angemon then MagnaAngemon._

**Patamon: **And when that pillar of light came from the sky I knew it was my time to shine. I felt the power of your Crest, became MagnaAngemon and saved Angewomon.

**Gatomon: **And I'm still grateful for that my night in shining armour. We really made a good team, didn't we?

**Patamon: **Yeah, we sure did.

_Together, both MagnaAngemon and Angewomon defeated Gigadramon with MagnaAngemon imprisoning him in the Gate of Destiny._

* * *

_Scenes then shift to when the kids decided to primary village when the kids decided to camp out in the Digital World to defeat the Digimon Emperor with 100% focus. The Digimon were at the Ultimate Level again and with the help of the armour Digimon, Pixiemon, Leomon and Elecmon they fight and defeat the emperor's slaves._

**Mimi: **And then there was that time Gennai lent us the copies of the Crest that allowed our Digimon to digivolve again.

**Palmon: **Yeah, it was amazing.

**Tentomon: **It felt great to be fighting again as MegaKabuterimon.

**Joe: **Right, even though it was short lived, it was awesome seeing our Digimon at the Ultimate level again.

**Izzy: **I couldn't agree with you more.

* * *

_Scenes then shift to the base where Davis uses the Golden Digi-egg to turn Veemon into Magnamon. His light envelops Agumon and Gabumon and the Crests of Courage and Friendship glow brighter than ever before. The both of them explode with energy and warp digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon._

**Davis: **And when the Golden Digi-egg appeared before us, not only did Veemon Golden Armour Digivolve…

**Tai: **But it also allowed Agumon and Gabumon to Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

**Matt: **Yeah, it was a pretty amazing sight to see.

**Agumon: **And together, the three of us took out the mixed-up monster together.

**Gabumon: **And that's something I can never forget.

**DemiVeemon: **Me too, we ruled.

_Outside the base after it's buried in the sand, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon unleash their best attacks after wounding Kimeramon enough and then Magnamon finishes the job with his Magna Explosion attack._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_The kids spirit light up, upon remembering all those times their Digimon fought at Ultimate level even with their real crests asleep. They happily look at their Digimon._

**Sora: **Even though our Crests are asleep you guys have still been able to Digivolve to Ultimate level whenever it's needed.

**Biyomon: **And that's because we know that the Crests will never leave your hearts no matter how much power has been used up.

**Patamon: **Which is why we're not sad anymore; we know we'll be able to permanently digivolve to Ultimate one day.

**Agumon: **Yeah, and sooner or later Gabumon and I will able to warp Digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

**Gabumon: **And there's still a chance for us to become one as Omnimon.

**Gatomon: **Until then, we'll even use balls of yarn to fight if we have to. _Yolei smiles at their enthusiasm._

**Yolei: **Yeah, there's nothing that will slow you guys down, right? _Agumon and the rest all nod in agreement._

**DemiVeemon: **So that's why you can no longer digivolve past Champion level.

**Sora: **Yeah, sorry we didn't tell you sooner.

**Cody: **That's okay, we're not mad. But I am curious to know, why didn't you tell us all this before?

_Mimi and Kari still look a little uncomfortable._

**Mimi: **We wanted to tell you sooner but…it just felt sad saying they could no longer digivolve.

**Kari: **It's not like we're trying to keep it a secret…but…sometimes it's hard to admit that you have a weakness. _Joe and TK on the contrary are smiling._

**Joe: **In a way though, it really isn't a weakness at all.

**TK: **Yeah, a DNA digivolved Digimon kinda fights a lot like an Ultimate Digimon. _Davis can't help but boastfully nod._

**Cody: **I never fought of that.

**Izzy: **You're right TK and Joe, DNA Digivolving is very powerful. It's sort of like when WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon digivolved together to become Omnimon because of the threat Diaboramon presented on the internet 2 years ago.

**Yolei: **Yeah, I saw that happen on the internet. _She immediately turns to Agumon and Gabumon. _You two were so cool and strong! It was the best thing I saw.

_Agumon and Gabumon rub the back of their heads sheepishly and blush._

**Agumon: **You mean it wasn't obvious before?

**Tai: **I could never forget that day, what about you Matt?

**Matt: **Neither could I. It was wicked, our Digimon vaporized billions of Diaboramon with just a few attacks.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Afraid and panicky of the Royal Knight of legends, the billions of Diaboramon blast concentrated streams of energy. they're fire is entirely focused on Omnimon._

**TK & Kari: **Brother!

**Sora & Mimi: **Tai/Matt!

_Omnimon didn't move an inch. He just stood there calmly waiting and when the moment was right he made his move._

**Omnimon: **TRANSCENDENT SWORD! _A long sword with engravings comes out of the WarGreymon head. The streams of bullets get closer._

**Izzy & Joe: **Hurry!

_Omnimon reels his sword back and gives it a powerful swing at the last moment. What happened next amazed everyone._

* * *

**Let's kick it on**

_Omnimon deflects every single blast, destroying thousands of Diaboramon in the process._

**Digi-destined: **Whoa!

_Explosions occur all around the room and the Ultimate level prepare to get their revenge as their partners ride on them._

**Garudamon: **Wing Blade!

_Garudamon launches a flaming bird but these flames are gold as a result of the power-up given by Omnimon. The flaming bird explodes on the Diaboramons, destroying more of them._

**MegaKabuterimon: **Time for payback, Horn Buster!

_MegaKabuterimon blasts out a gold electrical energy beam that destroys many more of the copies._

**Zudomon: **Vulcan's Hammer!

_Zudomon's hammer glows with power and he throws it like a boomerang and when the hammer impacts, it explodes on more copies of the virus._

**Lillymon: **Now it's my turn! Flower Cannon!

_Lillymon brings out her flower gun and blasts powerful yellow shell that engulfs more of the copies of Diaboramon._

**MagnaAngemon: **Gate of Destiny!

_MagnaAngemon's blade is now gold and he traces a circle of light that becomes a gate. It opens up and blasts out a gold beam of energy, destroying thousands of them._

**Angewomon: **Heaven's Charm!

_Angewomon summons a deadly golden cross that envelops more Diaboramon. Now there were explosions all around the room._

* * *

_The rest of the millions of copies that were still around are in panicked state as Omnimon prepares to finish it all off. A large cannon comes out of the Garurumon head_

**Omnimon: **SUPREME CANNON! _He takes aim and blasts out an incredible shot of energy filled with nothing but pure power which is demonstrated when it creates an explosion unlike anything they've seen so far, vaporizing millions of copies. More shots are blasted out, destroying more and more clones and eventually the entire room was enveloped in bright explosions. Omnimon hovers proudly as he watches his work along with his friends._

_**…**_

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Tai: **We totally ruled dude! _Tai and Matt fist bump._

**Gabumon: **The two of us together were a one-mon army!

**Agumon: **Can't argue with that. _Agumon and Gabumon high five._

**Gomamon: **_Gomamon raises his paw to get their attention. _Hey, what are we, chopped liver?

**Tentomon: **Yeah, we were cool and strong too.

**Palmon: **In fact, we were golden! _Yolei smiles at the other six Digimon._

**Yolei: **Yeah, you guys were cool too. The way Omnimon turned you all gold was pretty beautiful.

**Mimi: **It sure was.

**Joe: **That was one crazy day I'll never forget.

**Kari: **_Kari teasingly stares at Tai and Sora. _You know, it wasn't just the day Agumon and Gabumon DNA digivolved. It was also the day of Tai and Sora's little argument.

_Tai and Sora yelp and hilariously turn red with complete and utter embarrassment. Now all the original kids are all teasingly staring at them._

**Matt: **Oh yeah, I never finished. Tai and Sora were having an argument about a birthday present Tai got for Sora.

**TK: **And they ended up getting into a huge fight.

**Mimi: **They went through a phase all lovers go through: a lover's quarrel! _Tai and Sora are becoming more and more red and are getting angry._

**Tai & Sora: **SHUT UP MIMI! It wasn't a lover's quarrel! _Yolei becomes giddy with excitement._

**Yolei: **A lover's quarrel! AWW! How romantic!

**Cody: **I think silly would be the best way to describe it if the fight was over one birthday present.

**Davis: **What was the present that got Sora so mad? _Tai and Sora yell in the new kid's faces, causing them to back up._

**Sora: **It's none of your business!

**Tai: **I didn't do anything!

**Kari: **At least in the end the two of you reconcilled, right?

_Tai and Sora don't say anything and just turn to each other. The both of them can't help but smile and blush at each other before turning away with Sora nervously rubbing the side of her hair, both still smiling as they remember their reconcilliation and what happened afterwards. One of Izzy's comments caught their ears._

**Izzy: **You know, I remember after you made up, the two of you had your first ki-

_He has no idea what happened but all of a sudden the embarrassed Tai and Sora run up and hilariously slam their fists into Izzy's head. The screen freezes with everyone except for Cody laughing and Mimi and Yolei becoming giddier than before, understand what Izzy was gonna say._

**Izzy: **OW!

**Tai & Sora: **SHUT UP! DON'T OVERSHARE!

**Yolei: **No! No! No!

**Mimi: **Tell us more! Over-overshare!

* * *

_After Tai and Sora's embarrassment and Izzy sits back on his chair he clears his throat to continue._

**Izzy: **Continuing with my story, ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolved into Paildramon because of the threat Okuwamon presented.

**Yolei: **So can they only DNA Digivolve when there's a big enough threat?

**Davis: **There's only one way for us to find out for sure. We've gotta go to the Digital World and fight that evil white haired lady.

**Tai: **I agree with you Davis. That witch has gotta be stopped before she does worse damage to the Digital World than the Digimon Emperor did.

_The kids are all looking down in concern._

**Kari: **But she's so powerful, I mean she turned a Control Spire into an Ultimate Digimon.

**Cody: **I wonder who she is and what she wants.

**TK: **And how to defeat her. _Davis gets up brimming with determination._

**Davis: **Hey, what are we sitting around, moping for? If Gatomon's willing to fight with a ball of yarn, I am too! _Yolei gets up with equal determination._

**Yolei: **Davis is right, it's time to fight!

_Tai and Sora get up and grab their shoulders to calm them both down._

**Tai: **Whoa! Easy you two! I want to take down that evil lady as much as you guys but I think it's best that you all take a day off! _This was not what Davis and Yolei were hoping for._

**Davis: **But…!

**Sora: **He's right, after everything that happened yesterday you've earned it. I think we could all use one after what we've just discussed and telling the depressing stories about our Crests. _The rest of them don't mind at all._

**TK: **They've got a good point.

_Davis and Yolei huff in defeat and sit back down._

**Yolei: **Ohh… _Mimi reassuringly smiles at them._

**Mimi: **Don't worry you two; we can go to the Digital World tomorrow.

**Joe: **For now, it's best for us to rest up, especially since it's the weekend.

**Davis: **Okay…

_Moments later the door opens up and Yoshie walks in carrying a tray._

**Yoshie: **Who wants snacks?

**Yolei: **Donuts! Alright! _Yolei immediately gets over her disappointment upon seeing a tray full of glasses of juices and a variety of little donuts. The kids and digimon help themselves to the sugary snacks and Yoshie is sat down watching them._

**Izzy: **Thanks Mom!

**Everyone: **Thank you Mrs Izumi!

_The kids and digimon all chow down and take a bite and sip from their juices, Agumon and Gabumon unsurprisingly having the most by having two donuts in their hands and shoving them in their mouths one at time. DemiVeemon would probably do the same but his hands are too small right now. Being the kind woman she is Yoshie enjoys seeing their happy faces._

**Yoshie: **You're very welcome. Wow, what big appetites you all have. You'd think none of you had ever seen food before.

**Gatomon: **No, that's just Agumon you're thinking of.

**Agumon: **Ha ha, Very funny sis.

**Tentomon: **Do you have any extras I can have Mrs Izumi. _Izzy groans in embarrassment._

**Izzy: **You just had a bunch of snacks an hour ago.

**Yoshie: **It's fine, you can have as much as you want Tento.

**Tentomon: **Actually, the name's Mon, Tentomon.

**Yoshie: **Tentomon then.

_Izzy can't help but nervously laugh for some reason but the same can't be said for the others who are laughing loudly. Looks like it was worth staying at home enjoying snacks like this together because that hardly ever happens._

* * *

_The Digi-destined have now learnt about the basics of DNA Digivolving and how it all started with the legendary royal knight, Omnimon who was the fusion of Agumon and Gabumon's Mega forms. Not only that but the original kids have finally mustered the courage to explain the reason why their Crests are gone or rather inactive. But that's not a bother anymore thanks to DNA digivolving and the fact that their Crests powers are still inside them. Only time will tell whether DNA Digivolving will be enough to defeat the wicked witch of the Digital World._

* * *

**Narrator: **Will DNA Digivolving prove powerul enough to defeat the mysterious women and her forces of evil? Keep watching Digimon, Digital Monsters!

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**So that's why the digimon of the Original Digi-destined can no longer digivolve to Ultimate or Mega Level. The kids were forced to give up a large proportion of the powers of their Crests, thus putting them to sleep but they're not gone forever at least. For now it looks like they're gonna have to rely on the powers of DNA Digivolution to defeat the wicked witch.**

**Coming up next is one last one-shot featuring the kids being willing to let Paildramon kill Arukenimon like they should've done, of course Yolei and Cody try and talk against it but have no choice but to allow it. It will also include a scene where Ken decides to officially join the team.**

**Find out what happens on the next chapter: Episode 30: Arukenimon's Tangled Webs**


	18. Episode 30: Arukenimon's Tangled Webs

**Digimon Season 2 – episode 30 – Arukenimon's Tangled Web**

Thank you **MadDogLucario96 & IanAlphaAxel for the reviews. **Hope to get more.

Nothing too big. It features a one-shot of the most of the Digi-destined willing to kill Arukenimon and Ken officially deciding to join the group (with another reference from Thor: Ragnarok.) Hope you like it.

* * *

_A week after ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolved, the witch has grown increasingly angry with the amount of Control Spires being destroyed so she decides to get personal payback by luring the kids, including Ken into a trap. Using a special flute, she gained control of an army of insect Digimon, including Digmon and Stingmon but Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari and Ken used their wits, skills and intelligence to outsmart the white haired women, escape her trap and free the insect digimon from her control. Just as it seemed they had her, she reveals she is no human. This being happens to be a spider woman called Arukenimon. ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolve once again and does battle with her on equal grounds. The Digi-destined and their Digimons set their own insect trap that involved confusing her with bug spray and salt and electrocuting her with Paildramon dealing the finishing blow with his Desperado Blasters. _

* * *

_After being hit by Paildramon's attack, Arukenimon drops to her knees and are now at their mercy._

**Davis: **We want an explanation!

**Yolei: **Yeah! What did the Digi-destined ever do you?

**TK: **Yeah and why do you want to destroy the Digital World?

**Ken: **Tell us now!

_Arukenimon lifts her face up and looks at them as if they're stupid._

**Arukenimon: **Give me break, that's a ridiculous question!

**Paildramon: **Why's that?

**Arukenimon: **Why do I want to destroy it? It's what I live for you miserable excuse for a Digimon.

**Kari: **How come you've changed several control spires into Digimon?

**Arukenimon: **Please, that's another preposterous question. You don't even have any idea what the Control Spires are for so it would be a big waste of time to try to explain it to you.

**Nefertimon: **She's not talking. Any ideas, it doesn't look like she wants to apologize.

**Paildramon: **You're right. If she gets away she will just continue to destroy the Digital World.

_Davis, Ken, TK and Kari know what must be done but Yolei and Cody are far too hesitant. Even after Matt tried to literally knock some sense into them a few weeks ago they're still unwilling to kill a Digimon even if it's pure evil like Arukenimon._

**Cody: **What should we do with her? _Davis gets angry Cody._

**Davis: **It's obvious what we should do with her! _He then turns to Ken. _Right, Ken? _Ken turns in agreement, knowing this must be done and has no problem._

**Ken: **Right! _Davis then turns to TK and Kari who both nod in agreement understanding it's for the good of the Digital World as well remembering the evil Digimon they've fought._

**TK: **Go for it.

**Ken: **Mind if I do the honours Davis.

**Davis: **Be my guest!

_Yolei and Cody become horrified when they realize what they're all gonna do and they try to stop it._

**Yolei: **No, wait! Let's think about this you guys!

**Cody: **We can't just kill her. She may be evil but she's still a living Digimon!

**Davis: **So what do you suggest we do with her!?

**Cody: **I still think that evil Digimon should be brought to justice for their crimes.

**Yolei: **How about we find someplace that's secure and then make sure she's locked up so she can't escape and cause any more trouble.

**Cody: **I agree with Yolei, I think that's the best solution.

**Davis: **Were the both of you deaf when Matt was trying to knock some sense into you or do you just not care, there aren't any prisons or courts to deal with evil digimon, we have to destroy her.

**TK: **He's right! Didn't you two learn anything from my brother! _Yolei and Cody look down nervously under their glare._

**Yolei: **It's not that we didn't learn anything TK; it's just that Arukenimon is at our mercy now. If we destroyed her during the fight then Cody and I wouldn't have minded it too much but in this case it just feels wrong.

**Davis: **Oh, grow up! _They both turn to Davis in shock. _Admit it, you two just don't want to face reality and accept that we'll have to kill a couple of evil digimon in order to protect the human and digital world.

**Cody: **That's not it at all Davis. I just think maybe there's got to be a reason why digimon like Arukenimon are so evil. Maybe they're confused, maybe they can be healed like people. _Now Davis is getting more aggravated, clearly Cody has learned nothing from Matt. He was about to let them have it but TK beats him too it._

**TK: **Are you two this dense! _They then turn to TK. _Don't you remember what I said?! Evil Digimon like the ones we original kids fought would kill you with no mercy and they would laugh as they mercilessly slaughtered innocent Digimon. There's no reasoning with them at all, they can't be reached out and turned good no matter what we do! How could you both not understand that!? We have to destroy our enemies too be in a fight or we have them at our mercy.

**Cody: **But…

**Ken: **Think about what Arukenimon's been doing you two. _Everyone turns to Ken. _She's been turning Control Spires into digimon and then using them to destroy the Digital World. Think about it, she planned on slaughtering those digimon in primary village and then flood a town full of innocent digimon! You don't want her to do that anywhere else, do you?

* * *

_Cody thinks back to how Thundermon almost destroyed Primary Village. If Stingmon hadn't come then the Punimon probably would've been killed and they might not be here today._

* * *

_Yolei's mind flashes back to Golemon and how close he came to destroying the dam. Had Ken and Stingmon not come and had Hawkmon not digivolved, the town and all the Digimon would've drowned in a terrifying flood. Arukenimon orchestrated it all and she enjoyed causing pain and destruction to others._

* * *

_Yolei and Cody are finally letting their words reach their thick heads._

**Kari: **Yolei, Cody, we understand you don't enjoy taking away life. I don't enjoy it either but in this case we have no other choice. It's for the good of the Digital World and all the digimon.

**Davis: **Thus, we have to finish her off.

_Defeated and seeing that there's no point in arguing about it anymore, Yolei and Cody slowly nod in acceptance but are quite shaky and uncomfortable with what's about to happen._

**Ken: **Shall I?

**Davis: **Do it! _They both turn to Paildramon._

**Ken: **Paildramon…finish her off.

**Paildramon: **Consider it done. _He brings out his blade and Arukenimon gets back up._

**Arukenimon: **So you brats have made your decision. Well too bad I won't die that easily.

**Paildramon: **Out of the way!

**Arukenimon: **Spider Threads! _Arukenimon unleashes her sticky purple threads from her wrists but Paildramon easily slices them to pieces._

**Paildramon: **Is that all you can do!

_Arukenimon growls in anger and frustration and prepares to attack again._

**Paildramon: **Two words: "anger management", but if you're still looking for a fight then bring it on.

_Arukenimon leaps and attempts to ram Paildramon but the DNA Digivolved form of ExVeemon and Stingmon grabs her by the neck and completely subdues her on the ground. He glares at her and she immediately gets scared while whimpering in fear. Davis, TK, Kari and Ken sternly looks on while Yolei and Cody get ready for what they were hoping would never come._

**Paildramon: **I won't ask you to forgive me lady, nor do I want it. _He brings up his blade to deliver kill. _You can curse me in hell instead! This fight was over before it began; one Ultimate is no match for me.

**?: **Is that so? Then how about two Ultimates?

_They all turn to the giant chair to see a man with a cane dressed entirely blue. His face can barely be seen because of his front collar and Russian hat._

**Paildramon: **Who are you?

**Man: **Just think of me as a well wrapped present. _He changes just like Arukenimon did. He becomes some sort of mummy wearing a purple bandanna and a large rifle. Everyone shout in horror to see another digimon like Arukenimon._

**Ken: **Another Digimon?!

**Mummy: **I thought we could spend some quality time together my dear. _Arukenimon is glad to see her ally come save her._

**Arukenimon: **Yes, Mummymon.

**Davis: **Mummymon?

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (Mummymon): **Yes, and I'll let you in on a little secret that I've had under wraps. My snake bandage attack is ghostly.

* * *

_Mummymon laughs evilly and blasts out a powerful bolt of energy from his rifle that sends Paildramon flying and screaming into a window. Shurimon, Digmon, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon leap up for revenge._

**Shurimon: **He's such a mummy's boy!

**Mummymon: **Snake Bandage! _He unleashes a flurry of wraps from his wrists that ensnare the Armour Digimon who take a big fall. Mummymon lands right next to Arukenimon. _They're all tied up, time to make our getaway, we don't want to disturb the.

_He grabs Arukenimon, jumps on the table and escapes through the window. Paildramon joins back in too late. He degenerates back to Chibomon and Leafmon and the other digimon are back in their regular forms, all of them upset about their enemy getting away. The Digi-destined are gathered together with Ken at a distance._

**Davis: **The good news is we're alright. The bad news is Arukenimon has friends.

**Yolei: **I'm wondering what they really want; they must have some reason for being so nasty and mean.

**Kari: **I'm afraid Digimon like that don't have a reason for being evil. They just are.

**Cody: **I think they feel destroying everything is simply fun.

**Yolei: **Just the thought of it makes me sick!

**Davis: **All the more reason why we have to destroy that ugly spider woman and that mummy's boy!

**Cody: **_Cody looks down in doubt. 'But could I really do it? Could I really make myself willing to kill a living digimon? Are digimon like that so evil and mixed up that they can't be healed like people?'_

_Realizing he forgot something, Cody runs over to Ken and bows gratefully._

**Cody: **Thanks! You helped me!

**Ken: **Huh?

**Cody: **You saved my life and even though you were the mean digimon emperor I still owe you one! _Ken forces a nervous and touched smile._

**Ken: **What're you talking about? Why you don't owe me anything at all Cody; your air conditioner idea was genius.

**Cody: **Nope. I'm sorry but I still owe you Ken and I always repay my debts, okay.

**Ken: **_Ken chuckles a little. _Whatever you want.

_Davis and Yolei watch this scene in confusion. Davis is holding Chibomon and Yolei has her hands on her hips._

**Yolei: **Come on Cody, don't be like that and besides…_she holds up her fists and turns to Davis. _If anyone owes anything, Davis owes me.

**Davis: **Put it on my tab. But I don't think Cody saved Ken just to repay a debt, there must've been something more deep and important that we'll never know about. _He and Yolei looks at his partner. _What do you think Chibomon?

**Chibomon: **You might be right but personally I think Cody's embarrassed.

**Yolei: **_Yolei crosses her arms and is unsurprised, knowing Cody's stubborn nature._ Knowing him, you're probably right.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Mummymon and Arukenimon are back in their human forms. Mummymon is driving a yellow car through a desert filled with broken Control Spires. Arukenimon is in a foul mood after being humiliated like that._

**Mummymon: **Looks like they tossed you around a bit too much. How're you doing?

**Arukenimon: **Don't even ask.

**Mummymon: **Well, you know where you can get a bandage. _Mummymon laughs but seeing she isn't laughing he just stops. _Sorry, bad joke but as soon as we get back to our hideout I'm going to make you look almost as bad as new. _He laughs again but the witch merely scoffs._

**Arukenimon: **You're pathetic. And why didn't you destroy those kids when you rescued me, did you forget to wrap your brain in those bandages. _Mummymon acts innocent._

**Mummymon: **Sorry, I was just trying to be romantic.

**Arukenimon: **There won't be anything left of me to romance if those kids keep tearing down the Control Spires, they're our main source of power and without them we're finished.

_They drive past one of the Control Spires. Arukenimon is looking determined and eager to get her revenge on the Digi-destined._

* * *

_Speaking of the Digi-destined they're back in the real world and are now standing outside the school along with Ken since he told his mother he was out when before he entered the Digital World. All of them are contemplating their next move while Ken is deep in thought._

**Gatomon: **So what do we do now, our one chance to destroy Arukenimon just went up in bandages.

**Poromon: **If we'd known she had an ally then we could've been more prepared.

**Yolei: **We can't dwell on the past, what's done is done.

**Cody: **She's right, I'm sure we'll get another chance to defeat Arukenimon and Mummymon sooner or later.

**Davis: **Right, so for now, let's focus on smashing every Control Spire in the Digital World since they're her main source of power. If we destroy them then that witch won't be able to make any more Digimon out of Control Spires to destroy the Digital World and she'll be out of business for good.

**TK: **Coming from you, that's a good course of action Davis.

**Chibomon: **Though it may take a while; they're still hundreds of Control Spires in different areas of the Digital World.

**Patamon: **But we have to at least try or that spider lady is going to slaughter more innocent digimon.

**TK: **I agree; I don't care how long it'll take; I won't rest until we destroy every single Control Spire.

**Kari: **I'll message Tai and everyone else to help out whenever they can.

_All of them nod in agreement and Ken finally speaks up._

**Ken: **Um…can I say something? _They all turn to Ken, interested with what he wants to say._

**Yolei: **What is it Ken?

_Ken is a little nervous with his request but Leafmon encourages him._

**Leafmon: **Come on Ken, tell them.

**Ken: **Okay, then, Davis do you remember when you asked me to join your team a while back?

**Davis: **Well, yeah dude and I've been waiting forever for your decision.

**Ken: **You won't have to wait any longer 'cause I've made my decision.

_Now all of them become intrigued to hear what Ken has to say, especially Davis._

**Davis: **Really!? So what have you decided!? Are you gonna join or are you still not ready?

**Ken: **Alright, here's the thing. I've spent weeks in a haze trying to forget and run away from all the awful things I've done as the Digimon Emperor. _They listen with sympathy in their faces. _I felt if I had all of you as my friends, I'd keep being reminded of my dark past so I thought it would be best for me to try fix the damage I've done all on my own, I didn't care whatever happened to me.

**Davis: **Well, I did say you should start caring about what happens to you otherwise you won't be alive to fix your mistakes.

**Ken: **I still don't care about myself. Besides, that wasn't the point.

**Davis: **Oh…

**TK: **Continue.

**Ken: **After everything we've been through together, the way we've fought side by side, seeing that most of you are willing to forgive me and getting the feel of what it's like to truly have a friend I realize I don't want to forget, otherwise I can't get stronger. I can't run away anymore. _He puts on an expression of determination. _So, if I'm gonna die, if I'm ever gonna redeem myself, it might as well be having Paildramon drive his blade through the heart of that murderous hag.

**Davis: **Great. That's good.

_Davis, Yolei, TK and Kari smile at Ken, admiring his resolve. Yolei is still a bit nervous with the idea of killing digimon but smiles nonetheless while Cody remains stoic. Ken smiles back at the group, making his decision._

**Ken: **So…what I'm saying is I wanna join the team. I want to be a true Digi-destined.

_Everyone except Cody exclaim with joy at Ken's decision, especially Davis._

**Davis: **Really!? That's awesome! Ken I can't believe you're really joining us.

**Ken: **Neither can I. _Ken gets stern again. _But I'll only join if the vote is unanimous.

_Davis turns to the others to confirm their decision._

**Davis: **So, what do you guys think? _Yolei, TK and Kari smile at Ken._

**TK: **You're welcome to join us Ken. I know you're truly sorry for what you've done and I think it's time we put the past behind us.

**Kari: **I agree. I meant what I said before, everyone has light and darkness inside them and I want to believe in the light that's inside your heart, Ken which is why I'm more than willing to vote you join us.

**Yolei: **The same goes for me. Ken, I know now that you're trying so hard to make up for your mistakes by protecting the digimon. But you can't do it all alone, we can help you, we want to be your friend…I want to be your friend.

_Davis then turns to Cody._

**Davis: **Cody, what about you? _Cody looks down, still unsure. _Come on Cody, we need Ken. Without him we wouldn't have gotten this far, you know that. You said it yourself; you have a debt to repay him.

**Cody: **That's true.

**Ken: **If you're still uncomfortable around me Cody, that's fine. I can wait a little longer. _Ken turns to leave._

**Cody: **No, wait! _He turns back around and Cody is looking up at him. _I meant what I said before Ken, I always repay my debt no matter what. _For the first time ever, Cody smiles at Ken. _Plus, with you saving my life despite my discomfort and everything that you've done for us and the digimon so far I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. _Everyone smiles at Cody for finally starting to loosen up._

**Ken: **So you trust me then?

**Cody: **Well, I wouldn't go that far but let's take things nice and slow between and then work from there. And who knows, at some point I'll be able to full trust you.

**Ken: **_Ken chuckles in satisfaction. _Works for me.

_Leafmon jumps to the ground and starts leaping up and down with joy._

**Leafmon: **Yaay! We have new friends! We have new friends! We have new friends!

_He keeps repeating this over and over and Chibomon soon joins him._

**Chibomon: **We have new friends! We have new friends! We have new friends!

_The others are bewildered at first but then laugh at the scene unfolding in front of them while Ken just smiles at the sight of seeing his partner so happy._

**Davis: **_Davis walks up to him. _Well then, to make it official, welcome to the team Ken. _He holds out his hand._

**Ken: **Nice to be on board. _Ken holds out his hand and they both shake. He is now an official Digi-destined._

_This marks a new beginning for Ken and his journey of redemption truly begins by joining the Digi-destined. Hopefully, his help will be enough to provide them the edge over Arukenimon and Mummymon._

* * *

**Narrator:** Now that Ken has joined the Digi-destined will they destroy all the Control Spires before Arukenimon gets her evil hands on them? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Ken is now officially a Digi-destined! But Arukenimon and her partner in crime Mummymon are still on the run. Can the kids stop them before it's too late.**

**Arukenimon's humiliation at the hands of the Digi-destined has provoked her into fusing 100 Control Spires to form an evil version of WarGreymon called BlackWarGreymon and unfortunately he's just as strong as his good counterpart so not even Paildramon could defeat him. Though he's far too powerful for Arukenimon to control and goes on a rampage to find out who he is and what his purpose is. He sets out on a quest to destroy the 7 Destiny Stones, rocks that uphold the balance of all worlds. If they're destroyed then the Human, Digital and every world in existance will be annihilated. Unfortunately even with the help of Silphymon, Gatomon and Aquilamon's DNA digivolved form the kids are unable to protect them from BlackWarGreymon's power. 5 Destiny Stones have been destroyed and there are only 2 left. How can the kids protect them from BlackWarGreymon and Arukenimon?**

**The next chapter is another one of my own episodes. Trust me, this will be worth the wait. Coming up next is one of the biggest showdowns of the century. The first of two clashes between Light and Darkness.**

**(WarGreymon VS BlackWarGreymon)**

**Next Chapter: Episode 37: Brothers by Fate**


	19. Episode 37: Brothers by Fate

**Digimon Season 2 edited – ep 37 – Brothers by Fate**

Thank you **MiraclesxFaith **and **Ackbarfan5556 **for the reviews. Hope to get more soon.

Shout out to **Duke47,** **Retro-mania **and **Syren Nolbuluuki **for favouriting my stories.

This episode will feature some Taiora moments and an epic Dragon Ball Z/Super-like duel between...two WarGreymons. Enjoy!

* * *

_Things are not going well one bit for the Digi-destined. BlackWarGreymon, A mega level control spire counterpart of Agumon who rebelled against Arukenimon is roaming around the Digital World on the hunt for the remaining Destiny Stones. There were 7 and their purpose is to maintain the balance of the Digital World but in an attempt to find an answer and lure out a Digimon that looks like it's been sealed away BlackWarGreymon is destroying them one by one just to fight him, thus distorting the balance and endangering every single worlds in existence. Arukenimon and Mummymon are after them to but who cares about them? BlackWarGreymon is a thousand times more important and he's already destroyed 5 Destiny Stones. There are only 2 left and the Digi-destined have been pushed to their limits even with the power of DNA Digivolution, a power TK and Cody have not attained yet._

* * *

_BlackWarGreymon is hungrily flying across the desert like a madman relentlessly searching for Destiny Stone number 6._

**BlackWarGreymon: **Only 2 more Destiny Stones remain. Once I destroy them both, the foe I saw desperately seek will appear before me and I'll finally the answers I want!

_Arukenimon and Mummymon continue trailing BlackWarGreymon on their car, ensuring he destroys the Destiny Stones._

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the real world on a Saturday morning Tai is at Sora's tennis club watching her play against her friend Gwen since he doesn't have any soccer matches today and his coach has given his group a day off. After a Gwen hits the ball sent by Sora, she slams it with greater force and Gwen had no chance of landing another hit when she misses and it bounces off the ground next to her. Sora scores her last point and wins the match._

**Gwen: **Oh, I lost again! Oh well, great finisher Sora.

**Sora: **Thanks.

**Chair Umpire: **Alright, that's it for today you two.

_Sora walks over to Tai who gives a wave to which she smiles to. She sits down and uses a towel to wipe away the sweat from her forehead after such a tiring match. She sees Tai offer her a bottle of water._

**Tai: **Here. _Sora warmly smiles at the gesture._

**Sora: **Thanks Tai. _She grabs and starts drinking in the cold liquid._

**Tai: **That was a really great play Sora. _She stops and turns back to him._

**Sora: **You really think so?

**Tai: **Of course. If you ask me you're already a real tennis pro! This sport was definitely perfect for you.

**Sora: **Well I might not have started tennis without your support. Thanks Tai and thanks for coming to watch me, I really appreciate it.

**Tai: **Sure, don't mention it Sora, I like being with you. _Sora lightly gasps a bit but then smiles and blushes._

**Sora: **Yeah, me too Tai, I like hanging out and talking with you too.

_Now it's Tai's turn to blush and the both of them are now looking down smiling and chuckling a little. Tai takes a silence and thinks about all the time she spent with her and everything they've been through together. Thinking back to all of that encourages Tai to finally attempt trying to tell Sora his feelings._

**Tai: **Um…Sora, there's something I wanna talk to you about.

_Sora turns to her crush._

**Sora: **What is it Tai? _Tai warmly smiles as she looks at her eyes._

**Tai: **So, listen, these past 8 years I've known you have been really great. We laughed, we played, we cried, sometimes we fought but we always made up. Then after our first adventures in the Digital World we started hanging out together more socially. I know we've had less free time for each other but I want you to know that some of the times I spend with you are the best in my life. _Sora warmly smiles back at him._

**Sora: **The time I've spent with you have also been the best times in my life; you mean so much to me Tai.

**Tai: **Me too. You know, I remember after we defeated Diaboramon you and I…_He looks down dreamily as his cheeks turn red. _We had a kiss.

_Sora becomes a little redder as she remembers once again about the kiss they had as sign of their reconciliation over their ridiculous argument about the hairpin Tai gave Sora on her 11__th__ birthday._

**Sora: **_"Oh my gosh, could her really be trying to ask me out for the first time. Calm down, Sora; let's see how things go before jumping to conclusions. _Yeah, I'll never forget that. That kiss was a symbol of you and me making up after that stupid argument I had caused over a little hairpin.

**Tai: **No, I was the one that caused it Sora. Besides, I'm not mad at you anymore about it, honest.

**Sora: **That's nice to hear. But what does that have to do with what you want to tell me?

**Tai: **_"Ok Tai, you've been training for this moment for weeks now, just go for it. _Well…the thing is…I have feelings for someone in the group. _Sora's face drops and she looks down defeatingly._

**Sora: **Oh, I see. Mimi or Yolei are really lucky to have a guy like you.

**Tai: **Huh?! _Tai turns to his crush and holds up his hands to dismiss that. _Whoa, are you crazy, I don't have feelings for Mimi, Matt would kill me! Kari's my sister and Yolei's younger than me, how would that look?

_Sora looks back at Tai and her face fills with hope._

**Sora: **So then…that just leaves…

_Tai and Sora stare deeply and lovingly into each other's eyes. They clear every thought in their minds and begin leaning closer and closer to each other. They were a tiny inch away from a kiss but the moment is ruined by an alert from Tai's D-terminal. He takes it out of his pocket and reads the email._

**Sora: **Who's it from?

**Tai: **It's from Davis. He's saying "Come to the computer lab, we need help!" _Tai secretly curses Davis for emailing at the wrong time. _Gee, trust Davis to ruin a romantic moment.

**Sora: **Oh Tai, you thought that was romantic.

_Tai realizes what he said and nervously laughs while scratching the back of his head._

* * *

_After Sora changes into her regular clothes, she and Tai run to the computer lab where they meet up with Davis, Matt and all the Digi-destined who've taken time off from some of their commitment. Davis has just finished explaining their struggles._

**Davis: **And that's basically our situation right now. We only have two destiny stones left.

_The kid's expressions are all grim and full of concern._

**Tai: **So it's that bad, huh?

**Mimi: **This is terrible, if all those stones are destroyed then the…

**Izzy: **Then the balance of the Digital World will be destroyed.

**Joe: **And that in turn will destroy all the worlds in existence, including our own.

**Kari: **Your digimon have been helping whenever they could but that alone hasn't been enough.

**Cody: **BlackWarGreymon is just too powerful for us.

**Tai: **_Tai grimly looks at his Digimon. _If only Agumon could warp digivolve to WarGreymon. If only all our Digimon could digivolve past the champion level, we'd stand much more of a chance.

**TK: **But we can't, so we're just gonna have to make use of what we got. _They all nod in agreement._

**Matt: **Since we're all here we may have a good chance of protecting the last few stones from BlackWarGreymon.

**Sora: **So, do you guys have any ideas where the last stones might be.

**Izzy: **We've recently got word from Agumon that there's a destiny stone in the area he's guarding. Joe and I also managed to get into contact with Leomon and he's gathered a few friends to give us some more help.

_The kids are pleased to know that Leomon is gonna help them with this battle._

**Davis: **Alright! With Leomon on our side we may have enough firepower to fight BlackWarGreymon! _Patamon flies overhead._

**Patamon: **Easy tiger, let's not forget the dangers of overconfidence.

**TK: **He's right; we need to keep our guard up even if we have some help.

**Tai: **Ok then Digi-destined, let's move out before it's too late.

**Davis & DemiVeemon: **Right! _The open the Digi-port and get ready to go in until the door opens to reveal Ken._

**Ken: **Sorry I'm late! _They all turn, delighted to see Ken._

**Davis: **Ken!

**Minomon: **The traffic on the way here was horrible!

**Ken: **Train was delayed so it took a while to get here.

**Cody: **That's okay; we knew you'd show up! _Over the weeks, Cody has gotten to know Ken and is starting to get along with him._

**Tai: **Glad you could join us Ken, we're just about to go to the Digital World.

**Yolei: **Hurry, we don't have time to waste!

_The 12 Digi-destined are now assembled. One by one, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari and Ken aim their Digivices/D3's at the computer and the icon turns purple._

* * *

**Here we go theme**

**Tai: **It's time to roll Digi-destined, Digi-port open!

**Yolei: **Hey, that's my line!

_The light from the computer sucks them in and now Davis and Veemon, Yolei and Hawkmon, Cody and Armadillomon, TK and Patamon, Kari and Gatomon, Ken and Wormmon, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe and Mimi blast through the Digi-port along with their bags._

_**…**_

* * *

_The Digi-destined are rocky volcanic area Agumon is guarded and the older kids are greeted by their Digimon._

**Agumon: **Hey guys.

**Tai: **Hey Agumon!

**Gomamon: **You all here for the party.

_Joe sarcastically smiles as Mimi and Sora hold the hands/wings of Palmon and Biyomon._

**Joe: **Some party this is gonna be Gomamon, too bad our guest wants to use the destiny stone as a piñata.

**Gabumon: **But that doesn't make sense, piñata's are supposed to release candy.

**Matt: **I…don't think that's what Joe meant Gabumon.

**Tentomon: **At any rate, now that we're all assembled together, we can finally get down to business.

**Izzy: **Right, Agumon where exactly is the Destiny Stone in this area.

**Agumon: **_Agumon turns to the left and points in that direction. _It's that way, follow me.

_Agumon begins guiding the kids through the area. To pass the time, the kids are talking among one another._

**Sora: **So Tai, do you think we can defeat BlackWarGreymon?

**Tai: **I'm not sure Sora, but we have to try. He may be Agumon's counterpart but if we can work together I think we have good shot at defeating him.

**Sora: **I hope you're right because it looks like it's do or die for us right now.

**Biyomon: **What do you think Agumon?

_Agumon doesn't say anything. He's been lost in thought for some reason and hasn't said a word since he started guiding them to the Destiny Stone. The rest of the kids and digimon notice and begin to worry._

**Palmon: **Agumon, what's wrong?

**Tai: **Hello, Earth or Digi-world to Agumon.

**Agumon: **Huh?! _They stop and he turns to the others to see they have looks of concern._

**Davis: **You okay little guy, you look like you're lost in another world.

**Agumon: **Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about BlackWarGreymon.

**Yolei: **What about him?

**Agumon: **I'm just worried, normally I'd be more than willing to strike down digimon like Myotismon or Piedmon but BlackWarGreymon is a different story.

_Tai and everyone immediately understand where he's coming. This all stems from the conversation he had with the rouge digimon._

**Gatomon: **It's because you believe he has a heart, unlike the other Control Spire digimon, isn't it. _Agumon has his arms crossed and nods._

**Agumon: **That's right and I still think he does. When I met BlackWarGreymon he was just wandering aimlessly without purpose. He wanted answers and I tried my best to answer some of the questions he asked.

**Tai: **What did he ask exactly?

**Agumon: **He asked a lot of strange questions about the heart, like where it is, why we have them and if he has one himself. He asks more questions than Izzy and Cody and that's saying something.

**Izzy & Cody: **Very funny…

**Armadillomon: **Though he does have a point.

**Gabumon: **We digimon aren't quite sure why we have hearts or where they are.

**Palmon: **But we know that we do have them, all digimon have hearts.

**Agumon: **That's what I said to BlackWarGreymon but because he's made from Control Spires he isn't sure. But I know for a fact that he has a heart, otherwise he wouldn't be so desperate looking for answers about himself and he wouldn't be in so much pain and suffering. He may be a Control Spire Digimon but I feel that the two of us are connected which is why I could sense his agony.

**Kari: **But why is it that BlackWarGreymon is going through this suffering in the first place?

**Ken: **Hmm…_Yolei sees Ken hold his chin._

**Yolei: **What's wrong Ken?

**Ken: **I was just thinking it may be possible that BlackWarGreymon's emotional struggle could be due to the leftover programs I used to power the Control Spires.

_This catches everyone's interest._

**Izzy: **"Leftover program", what do you mean Ken?

**Ken: **When I made the control spires as the Digimon Emperor I didn't power them just through my old base but I also powered them through negative emotions.

**TK: **Negative emotions? _Ken is ashamed to say it but goes on._

**Ken: **Yes, like pain, hate, anger, despair, any emotions that has to do with darkness. Those negative emotions fuelled the aura that the control spires emitted. When the Control Spires fused together it's possible the variety of emotions that powered them also melded to give BlackWarGreymon his own conscience which is why he rebelled against Arukenimon.

* * *

_BlackWarGreymon is on a rampage, destroying multiple Control Spires in frustration and anger, getting a small sense of enjoyment in demolishing the abominations that his entire being consists of._

* * *

**Izzy: **BlackWarGreymon isn't a simple creation from one control spire, he's complex because he's made from a hundred control spires that melded a variety of negative emotions which is why he's so confused.

_The group can't help but feel sorry for the suffering BlackWarGreymon's going through._

**Yolei: **That's so horrible…_Ken can't help but look down, feeling it's all his fault._

**Ken: **I'm sorry. _The others realize they're making Ken feel bad again and Yolei waves her hand in reassurance._

**Wormmon: **Uh oh, there he goes again.

**Yolei: **No, no. It's not your fault Ken, it's because of that spider witch Arukenimon that this is happening.

**Ken: **But…I'm the one that created them…

**Matt: **Only because Arukenimon manipulated you. You can't keep dwelling on the past forever. _Agumon is eager to change the subject._

**Agumon: **At any rate, when I was answering BlackWarGreymon's questions I offered to be his friend. If he's capable of friendship then it'll prove once and for all that he has a heart.

**Hawkmon: **It would seem your offer of friendship didn't work because that BlackWarGreymon chap is shattering every Destiny Stone he comes across.

**Agumon: **I was close to making him a friend, we were even gonna have a handshake to symbolize it but he stopped because he felt a really sharp pain in his body. He flew off straight after; he didn't even stay to have some s'mores with me.

_Agumon looks down as if he's failed; causing Tai to get on one knee and place a comforting hand on his shoulder._

**Tai: **You did what you could pal, don't worry about it. _Biyomon and Kari get closer to proudly smile at Agumon._

**Kari: **Offering to be BlackWarGreymon's friend was a really wonderful thing you did Agumon.

**Biyomon: **I'm not surprised; out of everyone I know you've always had a heart of gold. _Agumon lights up and sheepishly rubs the back of his head._

**Agumon: **Gee, thanks. Though I still wish I could've done more.

**Joe: **If you were able to almost get through to BlackWarGreymon once could you do it again, it might save us a lot of trouble.

**Izzy: **I don't think it'll work Joe. Last time BlackWarGreymon was unsure of what it is he wants to do and was wandering around the Digital World aimlessly.

**Agumon: **That's right, but now BlackWarGreymon completely has his sights set on destroying the destiny stones no matter what. I don't think my words will reach this time.

**Cody **I tried reaching out to him myself once and I almost got killed. BlackWarGreymon refuses to listen to reason.

**Gomamon: **Then if words won't stop him, we're just gonna have to keep fighting him.

_Davis nods and pumps his fists._

**Davis: **Right! And that's why we need to find and protect the other destiny stones no matter what!

**Tai: **Davis is right! Come on, let's go guys!

* * *

_BlackWarGreymon continues flying through the area he's in. He was just about to blow another gasket until he feels something sharp come over his mind._

**BlackWarGreymon: **The 6th Destiny Stone, I can sense it! Let's see if destroying this one will lure out the foe I seek.

_He blasts across the desert and Arukenimon and Mummymon overhear what he just said._

**Mummymon: **Did you hear that, it seems we'll be on our way to another Destiny Stone my dear.

**Arukenimon: **I heard that just fine Mummymon.

**Mummymon: **Might I suggest that we bring back up with us; we still have plenty of Control Spires to spare in the Digital World.

**Arukenimon: **For once fool you've said something beneficial. I suppose I can live with sacrificing 20 Spires. _He brings out 20 pieces of her hair and holds them up, making them perfectly straight. _Spirit Needle!

_Her hair lines penetrate 20 Control Spires that were unfortunately spared from BlackWarGreymon's wrath, causing them to fly in the air. The first ten begin merging together and the second 10 follow. Who knows what Ultimate level abomination Arukenimon has just created now._

* * *

_Meanwhile, the kids and their digimon finally make it to the Destiny Stone which at the bottom of a large crater surrounded by several pathways leading out of it. The crater is surrounded by multiple rock formations in different distances ranging from boulders, rock pillars and a couple of volcanoes and lava pits. The destiny stone is a pointed boulder like some of the other destiny stones._

**Agumon: **Here it is you guys; this is the destiny stone in this area.

**Mimi: **Hey look down there; it's Leomon, Ogremon, Pixiemon and some of our friends.

_In front of the Destiny Stone are Leomon, Ogremon, Centarumon, Pixiemon, a couple of Meramon and Tyrannomon who're guarding it. The Destiny Stone is being protected by a barrier, courtesy of Pixiemon._

**Joe: **Hey Leomon! _The group guarding the stone looks up to see the Digi-destined and their Digimon waving at them, causing them to smile ecstatically._

**Leomon: **It's the Digi-destined!

**Pixiemon: **Ha ha! I knew those kids would make it!

_The digi-destined are down in the crater talking with their friends._

**Tai: **It's great to see you guys again.

**Leomon: **The feeling is mutual Tai.

**Matt: **It looks like you've been busy.

**Pixiemon: **After Agumon told the location of this destiny stone we immediately gathered some allies to help us guard it from the wrath of BlackWarGreymon. _Izzy takes notice at the barrier._

**Izzy: **Pixiemon, is that force field your doing?

**Pixiemon: **As a matter of fact it is, it isn't strong enough to hold against BlackWarGreymon but it should buy us some time.

**Ogremon: **Now that you digi-destined are here there's no way we can lose.

**Leomon: **Do not forget the dangers of overconfidence Ogremon.

**Centarumon: **Indeed, BlackWarGreymon is a Mega level Digimon, individually our powers pale in comparison to his.

**Cody: **Not to mention that the few Ultimate level Digimon we have aren't strong enough to beat him.

_Veemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon and Gatomon's faces drop._

**Wormmon: **Oh sure, rub it in.

**Veemon: **Do you really need to say it like that.

**Cody: **Um…sorry…

**Ken:** If we're going to stop BlackWarGreymon we need to do it together. _Leomon and the others regard Ken suspiciously.  
_

**Leomon:** Might I ask who you are? You do seem quite familiar.

**Ken: **Um...well... _Ogremon tenses up when he recognizes Ken's face._

**Ogremon: **Hey, wait! I recognize you! You were the Digimon Emperor, I know you even without your fancy clothes!

**Meramon: **The Digimon Emperor! He's back!

_Meramon, Ogremon and the Tyrannmon threateningly loom towards them, proceeding to rip him to pieces. Ken is fearfully taken aback and Wormmon jumps down to protect him but Davis gets in front with his hands spread out._

**Davis: **Wait! This isn't the Digimon Emperor! Ken is on our side now!

**Leomon: **Hold it!_ Leomon holds out his hands and motions his forces to stop__. _Let's hear them out.

**Yolei: **The person you're all looking at was the Digimon Emperor but he's no longer that person. He's changed for the better now.

**TK: **That's right, he's done a lot of things to help us and redeem himself and without his help we may not have been able to get this far in fighting Arukenimon.

_Leomon, Ogremon and the rest of the Digimon are thinking it over so Ken steps up._

**Ken: **I know I've done a lot of horrible and cruel things as the Digimon Emperor and I truly am sorry. I want to make amends for what I've done. I know you can't trust me but you know as well as I do that it's going to take all of together to defeat BlackWarGreymon. Please, give me a chance to prove myself. _Seeing that Ken truly wants redemption and having heard from the kids that he's been helping them causes them all to lower their weapon and arms._

**Leomon: **Very well then...Ken.

**Pixiemon: **If the Digi-destined believe in you then we shall trust you too.

**Ogremon: **But I'm still keeping an eye on you twerp. _Ken and the kids smile gratefully._

**Ken: **Thank you.

**Matt: **But he's right, it's gonna take all of us working together to protect the Destiny Stone.

**Davis: **Yeah! We'll go topside and try to stop BlackWarGreymon from there. If he gets past us then hopefully Leomon and the others will be able to send him back up here for us to finish him off.

**Leomon: **That's a good plan Davis.

**Cody: **Let's hope it works this time.

**Yolei: **Um…guys…_They turn to see Yolei looking at her D-terminal. _Speaking of BlackWarGreymon he's coming this way right now.

_A red dot leaving trails is coming towards their direction. The two goggle-headed leaders nod at each other, knowing that it's time to get ready for battle._

**Davis: **Ok, troops, it's time! Get to your stations and prepare for battle!

* * *

_Moments later, the Digi-destined and their digimon are standing in front of the crate and Tai has his trusty mini-telescope out to be on the lookout for BlackWarGreymon._

**Izzy: **What can you see Tai?

**Tai: **The usual in this area, rocks, boulders, a couple of volcanoes, some dust cloud heading towards us. _Everyone tense up at that last part. Sure enough, a large dust cloud is erupting from the ground and it's getting closer and closer._

**Cody: **Zoom in on that dust cloud.

**Tai: **_Tai does so and the telescope reveals BlackWarGreymon who's closing in like a wild beast. _It's him! Showtime people!

_He puts back his telescope and brings out his Digivice._

**Davis: **Let's do this guys! _Davis brings out his D3 and everybody else follows._

**Everyone: **Yeah!

* * *

**Brave Heart**

_The Digivices and D3s beam light high above and sparkles of light drop from above. Different coloured beams of light drop down from the top of each Digi-zone and form images of their Champion level forms that soon disappear. The Digimon are all spinning in their Digi-zones, gaining data._

**Agumon: **Agumon…!

**Gabumon: **Gabumon…!

**Biyomon: **Biyomon…!

**Tentomon: **Tentomon…!

**Gomamon: **Gomamon…!

**Palmon: **Palmon…!

**Patamon: **Patamon…!

**Veemon: **Veemon…!

**Hawkmon: **Hawkmon…!

**Armadillomon: **Armadillomon…!

**Wormmon: **Wormmon…!

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

Greymon!

Garurumon!

Birdramon!

Kabuterimon!

Ikkakumon!

Togemon!

Angemon!

ExVeemon!

Aquilamon!

Ankylomon!

Stingmon!

**(-)**

* * *

**DNA Digivolution**

"_**Digimon!"**_

_Davis and Ken's D3 become dark blue and green and light shoot out from the D3s and fuse. A blue explosion occurs and Ex-Veemon bursts out._

**ExVeemon: **ExVeemon!

_He flies back and Stingmon bursts out of a green explosion._

**Stingmon: **Stingmon!

_He flies back and now both of them are flying around up high and begin melding together in the form of energy._

DNA Digivolve to…Paildramon!

_Paildramon sprouts his wings, opens his eyes, brings out his claws and readies his blasters before getting into a battle stance._

**(-)**

* * *

_Yolei and Kari's D3 become red and white and light shoot out from the D3s and fuse. A red explosion occurs and Aquilamon bursts out._

**Aquilamon: **Aquilamon!

_Aquilamon flies back and Gatomon bursts out of a pink explosion._

**Gatomon: **Gatomon!

_She flies back and now both of them are flying around up high._

DNA Digivolve to…Silphymon!

_Silphymon spins in his Digi-zone, his visors activate, his talons sprout and his belt activates before getting to a battle stance._

**(-)**

* * *

_The Digimon step up and prepare for a chaotic fight while the kids take cover behind a boulder. BlackWarGreymon tears through the area like a rocket, hungrily intent on destroying the Destiny Stone._

**Tai: **Whoa, he really does look like WarGreymon!

**BlackWarGreymon: **When will you foolish children learn that it's useless to try and fight me, especially with weak Champion and Ultimate Level Digimon? Now move aside!

**Matt: **Never!

**Tai: **Get him guys!

**Paildramon: **Desperado Blaster!

**Silphymon: **Static Force!

**Greymon: **Nova Blast!

**Garurumon: **Howling Blaster!

**Birdramon: **Meteor Wing!

**Kabuterimon: **Electro Shocker!

**Togemon: **Needle Spray!

**Angemon: **Hand of Fate!

**Ankylomon: **Knock off Beat!

**Ikkakumon: **Harpoon Torpedo!

_All the attacks make contact and BlackWarGreymon grunts as the force of the attacks stop him in his tracks. Ikkakumon's missile barrage makes direct contact and explodes on the Control Spire Mega._

**Davis: **Yeah, alright!

**Joe: **Bullseye! Right on the button! _Cody isn't feeling that overjoyed._

**Cody: **Uh…hold that thought.

_The smoke clears to reveal BlackWarGreymon is unscathed and he drops down to glare at the 10 Digimon standing before him._

**BlackWarGreymon: **Your pitiful powers make every one of you unworthy opponents for me. Now move aside so I can destroy the destiny stone and lure out the opponent I've been searching for.

**Togemon: **Not on your life dragon face!

**BlackWarGreymon: **Move!

**Paildramon: **Never!

**BlackWarGreymon: **_BlackWarGreymon gathers negative energy in his palm. _You asked for it! Terra Destroyer!

_He tosses a ball of negative energy, a red version of WarGreymon's Terra Force, prompting the digimon to jump out of the way before the attack explodes where they once stood causing a bright red explosion. Tai, Davis and the rest gasp in awe._

* * *

_Leomon, Ogremon and the other allies notice the explosion and immediately understand what's happening._

**Leomon: **He's here.

**Meramon: **Looks like BlackWarGreymon started the fireworks early.

**Pixiemon: **Unfortunately, those kinds of fireworks bring destruction and chaos. Be ready everyone.

* * *

_Paildramon and Angemon are on opposite sides and flying towards BlackWarGreymon for a coordinated assault._

**Paildramon: **Sting Strike! _He crosses his arms and brings out both his blades._

**Angemon: **Angel Rod!

_Both of them are now relentlessly launching multiple slices and hits with their weapons but BlackWarGreymon is easily parrying and deflecting them with his Dramon Destroyers._

**BlackWarGreymon: **Why do you continue to protect the Destiny Stones!?

**Paildramon: **You need to get your ears checked pal!

**Angemon: **If you were paying attention you'd know that if we let you destroy the stones then the Digital World will be destroyed as well!

_Paildramon and Angemon managed to put in enough force to force BlackWarGreymon to skid back a little. They jump to the side to let Ankylomon charge in._

**Ankylomon: **Tail Hammer! _Ankylomon attempts to smash his face but the dark dragon man merely scoffs, recovers and grabs his tail with one hand. He spins before giving Ankylomon a good toss with little effort. Ankylomon is sent screaming and smashes into Paildramon and Angemon. The three of them hit the ground hard._

_BlackWarGreymon is now running with both his claws ready. Greymon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon and Togemon are charging in but beneath his helmet, BlackWarGreymon smirks._

**BlackWarGreymon: **You must be kidding!

_He punches Greymon away and then grabs Ikkakumon by the horn. He tosses him into Togemon and both shout in pain when they're sent flying. Kabuterimon uses his four hands to grab BlackWarGreymon and restrain him but the control spire Mega was far stronger and breaks out before dealing several blows to Kabuterimon's head and throwing him to the ground. Silphymon and Birdramon swoop in for an attack._

**Silphymon: **You'll pay for that! Astral Lasers! _He unleashes an energy blast from his body._

_BlackWarGreymon blasts off and cuts through the attack._

**Birdramon: **Meteor Wing! _The attack proves ineffective too because the dark dragon man either deflects or dodges them with ease. He then grabs Silphymon and throws him to the ground, causing him to shout in pain. BlackWarGreymon is now flying towards Birdramon and his claws glow with power._

**Tai: **_Tai is hit with realization and mentally kicks himself for not knowing sooner. _Oh no! _Tai immediately turns to Sora. _Sora, tell Birdramon to pull back!

**Sora: **Huh, but why Tai? _Izzy shouts in fear when he understands where Tai is getting at._

**Izzy: **BlackWarGreymon has Dramon Destroyers! Birdramon's a Dramon type digimon like Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon, she's extremely vulnerable.

**Mimi: **But that means…!

_Sora gasps in horror and mentally curses herself for not realizing it sooner. She immediately turns to her partner._

**Sora: **Birdramon! Get out of there!

_Too late, BlackWarGreymon slices Birdramon across her stomach with his Dramon Destroyers. She screeches in pain and falls through the air. The moment she lands on the ground she reverts back to Biyomon who's groaning in pain and has deep claw marks on her chest. A distraught Sora runs over to scoop up her partner._

**Sora: **Biyomon!

_BlackWarGreymon blasts off into the greater, much to their horror._

**TK: **He's heading into the crater!

**Yolei: **I hope Leomon and the others can keep him away!

_Sora has Biyomon in her arms, trying to shake the pink bird awake who is barely conscious._

**Sora: **Biyomon! Biyomon! Please, say something!

_Tai grabs Sora shoulder to pull her up._

**Tai: **Sora, come on!

* * *

_Leomon and the allies prepare their attacks._

**Leomon: **Get ready!

_BlackWarGreymon didn't expect the Digi-destined to once again have other allies guard the Destiny Stones._

**Leomon: **Fist of the Beast King!

**Ogremon: **Pummel Whack!

**Meramon: **Roaring Flame!

**Tyrannomon: **Blaze Blast!

**Centarumon: **Solar Ray!

**Pixiemon: **Pit Bomb!

_Every one of their attacks land and stop BlackWarGreymon in his tracks. Pixiemon's bomb strikes first and due to being an Ultimate Digimon it had the most power, sending BlackWarGreymon screaming and flying outside the crater, making him vulnerable for the Digi-destined to attack._

**Paildramon: **Let him have it guys! Desperado Blaster!

**Silphymon: **Static Force!

**Greymon: **Nova Blast!

**Garurumon: **Howling Blaster!

**Kabuterimon: **Electro Shocker!

**Togemon: **Needle Spray!

**Ikkakumon: **Harpoon Torpedo!

**Angemon: **Hand of Fate!

**Ankylomon: **Knock off Beat!

_This time their attacks combine and they smash into BlackWarGreymon who is sent crashing into the ground and pushed into a lava pit with a large amount of debris falling on him. A large amount of fire erupts from the pit, prompting the kids to take more cover behind the boulder. They poke their heads out and can't see any sign of BlackWarGreymon at all, insinuating his possible destruction._

**Cody: **Did we win?

**Izzy: **Let's not get our hopes up. _Yolei cockily smiles._

**Yolei: **Come on Izzy, there's no way not even a Mega Digimon could've survived a combination of attacks like that.

_Suddenly a loud rumbling occurs, causing the Digi-destined and their Digimon to scream and go off-balance._

**Kari: **What is this!? An earthquake! _Tai points forward._

**Tai: **No! It's worse!

_Fire erupts from the lava pit and when it clears it reveals BlackWarGreymon slowly floating up and growling a predator on the hunt for it's pray. The digi-destined are shocked and horrified._

**Mimi: **No way!

**Joe: **This is bad news!

**Sora: **Even our combined attacks aren't working on this creep, that's really bad news!

**BlackWarGreymon: **Did you really expect that an army of you would be able to defeat the most powerful Digimon alive?

**Garurumon: **We're not backing down no matter what!?

_Suddenly, a couple of tusk shaped missiles and a lightning blast explode in front of the Digimon, sending them back much to the children's shock._

**Davis: **What was that?

_Izzy points at something on the horizon. They see a Mammothmon stampeding towards them and a Parrotmon flying in the air with it._

**Tai: **Parrotmon and Mammothmon!

_To their great annoyance, Arukenimon and Mummymon land some distance in front of BlackWarGreymon in their Digimon forms._

**BlackWarGreymon: **What're you weaklings doing here?

**Arukenimon: **Relax; we're not here to bother you. You can go ahead and destroy the Destiny Stone to your imaginary heart's content.

_This was not what the kids were hoping for at all._

**Tai: **Great! Not these bozos!

**Kari: **Why do they always need to come at the wrong time!?

**Davis: **Who cares!? They're no match for Paildramon and Silphymon!

**Silphymon: **Let's get them Paildramon!

**Paildramon: **Right!

_The two DNA Digivolved Digimon fly towards the spider woman and the mummy, intent on ripping them to pieces but they smirk as a lightning bolt from Parrotmon envelops Paildramon and Silphymon, causing them to scream in pain._

**Davis & Ken: **Paildramon!

**Yolei & Kari: **Silphymon!

_Both digimon become paralyzed and Mammothmon rams right into Paildramon, smashing him into boulder where he tries to stand his ground by holding his tusks. Parrotmon grabs Silphymon and completely restrains him, now he's struggling to escape._

**Mummymon: **Snake Bandage! _Mummymon unleashes a blue bolt of energy from his blaster and it knocks Greymon back._

_Kabuterimon, Angemon and Ikkakumon attempt to strike back but Mummymon unleashes a flurry of bandages from his wrists and wraps them around their bodies, restraining them._

**Arukenimon: **Spider Thread! _Arukenimon unleashes purple threads from her wrists and wraps them around Garurumon, Togemon and Ankylomon, immobilising them to as they struggle greatly._

_The Digi-destined are in a state of panic when they see BlackWarGreymon slowly stalking towards the crater._

**TK: **No, not again!

**Joe: **This has just gone from bad to worse!

**Cody: **It's like when he destroyed the 4th Destiny Stones!

**Sora: **Except us older kids weren't here to see it happen!

**Mimi: **Why did Arukenimon have to show up at the worst time!?

_Biyomon slowly starts to open her eyes with a pained groan. Sora looks down and becomes a relieved to see her partner's okay._

**Sora: **Biyomon! You're awake!

**Biyomon: **Are we winning? _Sora frowns as she looks back at BlackWarGreymon._

**Sora: **Unfortunately, no.

**BlackWarGreymon: **Terra Destroyer! _He launches another large ball of negative energy at the barrier protecting the destiny stone._

**Centarumon: **Everyone, counter!

_Leomon and the rest launch their attacks to try and cancel out the sphere but all they do is make it stronger and faster, prompting them to jump out of the way. The barrier suffers a direct hit and the force from the attack blows Leomon, Ogremon, Pixiemon, Centarumon, the Meramon and the Tyrannomon screaming out of the crater and cracks can be heard. The children are forced to shield their eyes and scream in horror._

**Tai: **That's nuts!

* * *

_When the explosion subsides, sparkles of light drop among the destiny stone, insinuating the barrier has been shattered. Pixiemon lifts his head and is in complete shock._

**Pixiemon: **Impossible! He destroyed my barrier with just one attack!?

**Matt: **How could anyone be that strong!?

_BlackWarGreymon jumps down the crater and slowly walks towards the Destiny Stone._

**BlackWarGreymon: **Now I will shatter this stone and- _He looks up to see someone dropping down. When it lands on the ground with a large crash it's revealed to be Greymon who gets ready for the fight of his life._

**Tai: **Greymon!

**Davis: **What's he doing!? He can't beat BlackWarGreymon on his own!

**Ken: **Greymon get out of there!

_Greymon glares at his Control Spire counterpart._

**Greymon: **You destroy one more destiny stone and take another slice at my girlfriend and I'm gonna lose it.

_Normally, BlackWarGreymon would taunt him for challenging him on his own but instead he senses something familiar about this creature._

**BlackWarGreymon: **There's something familiar about you. Have we met?

**Greymon: **Protecting this land is my game. When I Warp Digivolve I become WarGreymon.

_BlackWarGreymon gasps and his eyes widen in realization and shock._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_When he was wandering the Digital World, he encountered a friendly small yellow dinosaur, the average Rookie Digimon:_

**Agumon: **Allow me to introduce myself. Agumon's my name, protecting this land is my game. When I Warp Digivolve I become WarGreymon.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**BlackWarGreymon: **You! I remember you!

**Greymon: **We don't have to fight. Let's talk about this.

**BlackWarGreymon: **There's nothing to talk about! I've already made up my mind; I will shred this Destiny Stone and lure the one opponent that will give me the satisfaction I need.

**Greymon: **Don't you realize what you're doing?!

**BlackWarGreymon: **I don't care! Now get out of my way! You're only a Champion Level Digimon, I'm a Mega Level. _He threateningly brings up his Dramon Destroyers. _Fighting me means you'll be signing your own death warrant!

**Greymon: **Too bad for you, I'm not like most Digimon!

**BlackWarGreymon: **What do you mean?

**Greymon: **This! Nova Blast!

_Greymon spews a large ball of flame from his mouth that BlackWarGreymon is prepared for._

**BlackWarGreymon: **Come on!

_BlackWarGreymon slices the flames apart but it gives Greymon an opening. He blasts off from his spot and despite his large body he has great reflexes. He vertically spins and slams his large feet into BlackWarGreymon, causing him to stagger. Greymon lands on the ground and then smacks the dark dragon man with his tail. For once the control spire Mega shouts in pain and crashes into the wall. The Digi-destined are in complete awe as to what they're witnessing._

**Sora: **That was amazing!

**Tai: **That's it, kick his butt Greymon!

**Davis: **I can't believe he's actually winning!

**Izzy: **Don't get overconfident!

_He quickly recovers and leaps to deliver a powerful punch to the larger dinosaur that knocks him to the ground. _

**BlackWarGreymon: **Terra Destroyer!

_He launches a large ball of negative energy. Greymon quickly get ups and jumps past the attack before it hit where he was lying. Before BlackWarGreymon can react he slams his tail into his face. BlackWarGreymon grunts in pain but not before grabbing Greymon's tail. He lifts his face back up and glares at the defiant dinosaur. He wipes his face, seeing that he got grazed for the first time._

**BlackWarGreymon: **You were actually able to graze me. You truly are unlike other digimon.

_He then spins and tosses Greymon into the wall. Greymon roars in pain and hits the ground but continues fighting._

**Greymon: **Nova Blast!

**BlackWarGreymon: **Mega Claw!

_BlackWarGreymon claws through the flames at deals a multiple barrage of punches that are as ruthless and merciless as the ones he dealt to Angemon when they fought in the mountains. The kids are horrified, especially Tai at the brutality they're witnessing._

**Tai & Kari: **Greymon!

**Izzy: **He's getting pulverized!

**Mimi: **How could someone so cruel have a heart?! _Davis turns to all the Digimon._

**Davis: **Guys, you've gotta help Greymon!

* * *

_Paildramon is still trying to hold down Mammothmon._

**Paildramon: **I've had just about enough of you! Sting Strike! _Paildramon brings out his blade and jabs into Mammothmon who cringes in pain. The mammoth is then headbutted in the eye and Paildramon takes advantage of that to fly towards Mummymon. _Time to unwrap those bandages!

_Paildramon slices of the bandage, causing Mummymon to stagger back and freeing Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon and Angemon._

**Kabuterimon: **Electro Shocker!

**Ikkakumon: **Harpoon Torpedo!

_They blast their respective attacks and Mummymon is frantically running about to avoid the relentless barrage._

**Paildramon: **Desperado Blasters! _Paildramon launches a flurry of energy bullets at Mammothmon._

**Mammothmon: **Tusk Crusher! _Mammothmon blasts out multiple tusk shaped missiles to counter them._

* * *

**Angemon: **Hand of Fate! _Angemon blasts out an orange energy beam from his fist that engulfs Arukenimon and since she's an evil Digimon the attack really hurt and she screeches in pain. Togemon, Ankylomon_ _and Garurumon are now free._

* * *

**Silphymon: **_Silphymon sees the beat down Greymon is getting, worrying the Gatomon side. _Brother!

_Silphymon elbows Parrotmon in the belly and then grabs his neck to throw him down. Parrotmon recovers in time for Silphymon's counterattack. He gracefully extends his arms and brings them together to gather energy._

**Silphymon: **Static Force! _He unleashes a red blast of energy._

**Parrotmon: **Sonic Destroyer! _Parrotmon fires a lightning blast his antenna. The two attacks collide and create and explosion. _

* * *

_The kids can see that their Digimon are too preoccupied with Arukenimon and her goons._

**TK: **All our digimon can't do anything to help!

_Tai is looking at Greymon getting pummelled with shock and horror unlike anything he's ever felt before. BlackWarGreymon then tosses him to the back and now Greymon is on the ground injured and unable to move. He glows and de-digivolves back to Agumon who's groaning in pain._

**Tai: **Agumon, no!

* * *

_The other kids are in horror as well, especially Kari, Sora and Biyomon. A familiar memory hits Tai when he remembers how he almost lost Agumon to darkness when Ken took control of him. _

* * *

_Tai isn't about to let his partner be destroyed right before his very eyes, causing something to snap inside him. He immediately run to the crater path before anyone could stop him._

**Sora: **Tai, wait!

* * *

_Agumon is lifted by the neck at the height of BlackWarGreymon's face. He's in a tight grip and begins chocking. He brings the small yellow dinosaur right in his face._

**BlackWarGreymon: **You're a strong warrior Agumon to be able to damage me at the Champion level. I can sense the spirit of a Mega inside you. It's unfortunate that it's locked, for you might've made a worthy opponent for me. _Agumon barely manages to open his eyes._

**Agumon: **Black…WarGreymon…please…stop this…

**BlackWarGreymon: **Never! I will destroy the destiny stone and bring out the one opponent that is capable of defeating me, only then will I find peace.

**Agumon: **Don't be…so blind…

**BlackWarGreymon: **Silence!

_BlackWarGreymon gets angrier and tightens his grip, causing Agumon to scream in pain. Biyomon who is unable to continue watching her boyfriend suffering escapes from Sora's grip and blasts off to BlackWarGreymon._

**Biyomon: **STOP IT! _Sora tries in vain to reach out for her._

**Sora: **No, Biyomon!

_Biyomon yells out as she rushes to save her boyfriend but BlackWarGreymon backhands her in the stomach without even turning. Biyomon screams in pain and is sent crashing into the wall much to Sora's horror. The pink bird drops down unconscious and groaning in pain. Sora quickly makes a dash for her partner._

**Agumon: **Biyo…mon…

_BlackWarGreymon flings Agumon into the Destiny Stone and he drops to the ground._

**BlackWarGreymon: **Now to-

**Tai: **ENOUGH!

_BlackWarGreymon stops moving when he sees Tai stand protectively in front of his partner and the Destiny Stone._

**Tai: **I won't let you touch this Destiny Stone freak!

**BlackWarGreymon: **And what exactly are you going to do boy?!

**Tai: **Uh…I'm still thinking that part out!

_Everyone is horrified with this reckless stunt Tai is performing. He's done a lot of hasty actions before but getting in between a Mega Digimon and his target is the most reckless thing he's ever done._

**Matt: **Tai, don't be stupid, are you out of your mind!?

**Kari: **Brother! Get out of there!

**Davis: **Tai!

**Izzy: **Don't be so reckless!

_Sora is running down the pathway and sees what's unfolding._

**Sora: **No, Tai! Don't do this, he'll kill you!

_BlackWarGreymon brings up his claws and glares at the Child of Courage._

**BlackWarGreymon: **Prepare to DIE!

_Paildramon and the other Digimon see what's going on too but they're preoccupied with Arukenimon and her goon squad._

**Tai: **Listen to me BlackWarGreymon! Agumon told you have heart and your desperate search to find out who you are, so I wanna believe you have a heart too!

**TK: **This isn't gonna work! You tried this once Cody and you almost got killed!

**Cody: **Let's see how this goes! Maybe Tai can strike a chord that I can't!

**BlackWarGreymon: **I will not have the same conversation I had with that foolish young boy a few days ago! I don't care whether or not I have a heart anymore!

**Tai: **Then why did I hear from Agumon that you wandered around the Digital World trying to find out if you had one!?

**BlackWarGreymon: **I merely wanted to find out if I had one so I would know how to throw it away!

**Tai: **What!? _Davis and the rest are shocked from hearing this._

**Joe: **Did I hear him right, he wants to throw his heart away!?

**Cody: **He can't do that!

**Tai: **They're right! Why would you want to throw your heart away!?

**BlackWarGreymon: **If I did have a heart then it was clearly limiting my fighting and preventing me from achieving my full potential. But now I know I have no heart and I'm perfectly satisfied with that.

**Tai: **I refuse to accept that! You don't mean it! I think deep down you want to have a heart but you don't want to accept it. Plus, fighting is important but it isn't everything; there's more to life than just that BlackWarGreymon.

**BlackWarGreymon: **I suppose you're going to tell me that another thing to life is having friends and people who care about you. Don't make me laugh; my life is all about fighting, nothing more than that. Friendship is for the weak.

**Tai: **It doesn't have to be that way; we can be your friends BlackWarGreymon!

_BlackWarGreymon brings up his claws more hungrily than ever._

**BlackWarGreymon: **Silence! I will not spend another second listening to this nonsense! I have finally cleared my mind trivial desires such as feelings and friendship and now I am focused on one objective, destroying the Destiny Stone and fighting the foe I'm searching.

**Tai: **You do realize that if you destroy all the Destiny Stones you'll destroy yourself, right? _BlackWarGreymon looks as though he's considering it but ultimately makes up his mind._

**BlackWarGreymon: **So be it, if I can't fight my ultimate opponents or the meaning behind my existence then my life is not worth living! Now get out of my way or die!

_Tai stands his ground and glares at his partner's Control Spire counterpart with the fire of determination and resolution brimming in his eyes._

**Tai: **Not a chance! If you're gonna destroy this stone you're gonna have to kill me first!

_The bruised and battered Agumon has enough strength to lift his head and look at his partner with worry._

**Agumon: **Tai…don't…

**Tai: **Don't worry Agumon, I'll be fine. _He looks back at BlackWarGreymon. _I'm not afraid of you!

_BlackWarGreymon can't help but stare at Tai in confusion. He can't help but notice the similarity he has with Agumon._

**BlackWarGreymon: **_"This boy is so much like Agumon. He's the third one who's tried to become my friend. Why are these two so insistent that I become their friend, why must they be so defiant? And why am I hesitating again, do I have a heart after all? No! I've freed my mind from the petty question; I won't allow it to hinder me again!"_

_BlackWarGreymon roars in absolute anger and menacingly dashes towards Tai with his claws up. To everyone's greatest horror and Arukenimon's greatest delight he won't budge an inch despite being in the face of certain death._

* * *

**Arukenimon: **Heh! They're all a bunch of fools, thinking that a Control Spire Digimon like BlackWarGreymon has a heart. That belief will be their downfall!

* * *

**Izzy: **Tai, get out of there!

* * *

**Paildramon & Garurumon: **NO!

**Kari: **Tai!

_Sora is now running towards Tai and attempts to reach out for him._

**Sora: **TAAAII!

* * *

**Tai: **I'm not afraid. _Not wanting to see his partner get killed, Agumon immediately gets up and jumps forward._

**Agumon: **NOOOOOOO!

**Tai: **Agumon!

_Suddenly, in response to the stone being touched earlier the Destiny Stone releases a brilliant glow much to Tai's surprise when he turns to see it. The glow gets brighter and envelops both Tai and Agumon and the yellow lizard feel an explosion of energy._

**Tai: **Whoa! _Tai's Digivice vibrates rapidly and releases a powerful orange glow._

* * *

**Warp Digivolution theme **

"_**Digimon!"**_

_Tai's orange Digivice blasts an orange beam of light that engulfs Agumon, turning him solid gold._

**Agumon: **Agumon Warp Digivolve to…!

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"**_

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"**_

_He blasts a pillar of light that digivolves him into Greymon, then MetalGreymon and finally WarGreymon. He gains two leg guards. The Dramon Destroyers are formed and the claws extend. His eyes open up and the Brave Shield appears on his back. He waves his arms, creating rings of fire before doing a split._

_He stamps his foot on the ground, releasing energy and roars his name._

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"**_

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions,"**_

WarGreymon!

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!"**_

**…**

* * *

_A ball of light clashes with BlackWarGreymon when he was just seconds away from ripping Tai to pieces. That light is revealed to be WarGreymon in all his glory and has his claws locked with BlackWarGreymon's. As a result of the collision between light and darkness and orange light blasts out from WarGreymon and a black light blasts out from BlackWarGreymon._

* * *

_All the kids and digimon shield their eyes from the light and wind created. Tai looks at his digimon in shock and awe. The entire gang is in awe of Agumon digivolving to Mega again._

**Tai: **WarGreymon! You Warp Digivolved!

**Yolei: **Whoa, are my glasses a little misty or am I seeing double!

**Joe: **No, I see it too!

**Cody: **He digivolved all the way to Mega again!?

**Izzy: **It was the power of the Stone.

**Ken: **Amazing!

**Davis: **Now that WarGreymon's here there's no way BlackWarGreymon will win now.

_Paildramon, Garurumon and all the kid's digimon stop attacking to watch what promises to be an epic battle. Leomon and the rest of the allies have also gotten up to watch while Arukenimon and Mummymon are scared along with their minions. All of them are gathered near the crater, a good distance from each other._

**Mummymon: **Oh my, two WarGreymon?

**Arukenimon: **One of them good and another evil, a battle between light and darkness. A duel between two WarGreymon's.

**Mummymon **I can't shake the feeling that this battle was meant to happen. This should rather be fun to watch.

**Arukenimon: **For once I agree with you.

* * *

_Sora watches in shock and Biyomon wakes up to see her beloved in his mega level form, having blocked BlackWarGreymon's attack._

**Biyomon: **WarGreymon…

* * *

**Dragon Ball Super (Jiren's Power Unleashed)**

_BlackWarGreymon jumps far back and processes what he's seeing._

**BlackWarGreymon: **What!?

**WarGreymon: **Stay away from Tai or you'll be sorry.

_Tai pumps his fist and cheers for his partner._

**Tai: **Alright, WarGreymon! Let's turn the tables and beat this guy!

**WarGreymon: **You got it!

_BlackWarGreymon stands up and can't help but be impressed. He looks directly at his real digimon counterpart. It's as though both of them are looking in a mirror._

**BlackWarGreymon: **So, this is your true form.

**WarGreymon: **I told you I could Warp Digivolve to this form.

**BlackWarGreymon: **Indeed, and you were definitely telling the truth. Finally, my ultimate challenge, now then, let's see how if you're as strong as they say you are and find out who's the most powerful Mega Digimon in the entire Digital World.

**WarGreymon: **If words can't stop you then I suppose I have no choice anymore. I'll do what I must to protect the Destiny Stone.

_WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon start slowly and ominously walking towards each other. Leomon, Ogremon, Pixiemon, Centarumon and the rest of the allies feel the area shaking a little and rocks are fiddling about._

**Centarumon: **Do you feel that?

**Ogremon: **Yeah, I do?

**Leomon: **As do I, it's as if this entire area is beginning to shake under their power.

**Pixiemon: **A great battle is about to occur between Light and Darkness. There is no doubt, these two, real digimon or not are brothers by fate that were bound to fight sooner or later.

**Meramon: **But which will win, will it be the light or the darkness?

**Pixiemon: **Let us see, this battle may determine the fate of the entire Digital World.

* * *

_A bright orange aura radiates from WarGreymon and a black aura radiates from BlackWarGreymon. Arukenimon isn't all that deterred despite seeing another Mega Digimon but Mummymon is certainly taking this seriously._

**Arukenimon: **Heh! So that little lizard has digivolved to Mega, so what? Even that will prove pointless.

**Mummymon: **Normally, I would agree with everything you say my dear. But in this case I must disagree, for in another way this battle may prove useful to us. We need this Digimon to be as strong as possible when he's defeated. _Arukenimon turns to Mummymon in confusion._

**Arukenimon: **Explain to me how that will help us fool?

**Mummymon: **Look around you Arukenimon.

_She takes a good look to see Paildramon, Garurumon, Ikkakumon, Togemon, Ankylomon and Mammothmon intently watching what's unfolding before them. Kabuterimon, Angemon, Silphymon and Parrotmon watch from the air and all the Digi-destined watch the duel that's about to happen._

**Mummymon: **Look at how awed all these Digimon and the digi-brats are. Even our servants have frozen place. It is clear that this boy Tai is the best digi-destined out of all those kids and this WarGreymon here is clearly their most powerful and valuable fighter. Both of them are clearly the main leaders of the annoying group. If he fights with every bit of strength he has and yet BlackWarGreymon crushes him easily then there's a likely chance that those brats may lose their will to fight and realize that they never stood a chance in protecting the Destiny Stone from BlackWarGreymon in the first place.

_Arukenimon actually smiles at Mummymon for once and likes what he's suggesting._

**Arukenimon: **I see, waging mental warfare by making an example out of WarGreymon. I like the idea, those annoying kids will finally be out of my hair for good. Let's see how this battle unfolds.

* * *

_The two WarGreymon's are still slowly walking towards one another and after what seemed like for an eternity they stop, mere inches from each other, causing everyone to tense up. The wind blows a little as WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon have an epic staredown with their claws up and ready. Both are glaring at each other with intense focus and purpose, determined to achieve what they've been doing and see who the most powerful WarGreymon is. Both keep their guard up and are waiting for each other to make the first move until energy bursts out from them, creating a powerful wind, insinuating the first move is about to be made._

**_..._**

* * *

**Dragon Ball Super (A Fearsome Foe)**

_WarGreymon yells out and delivers a powerful punch to BlackWarGreymon who blocks it but is sent flying and slamming into the wall. The Digimon of Courage delivers another blow and the two of them plough through the top of the crater and are back at the top. The two WarGreymon's are now rapidly trading blows, using their claws and legs. They both loudly grunt with significant effort as they fly around the battlefield delivering multiple blows to each other and it is clear right now that they're evenly matched. Eventually BlackWarGreymon lands a blow and sends WarGreymon screaming. He instantly appears above him and smacks him to the ground. When he hits the ground BlackWarGreymon appears again and delivers a powerful kick. WarGreymon slams into a boulder where he screams in pain upon impact and drops to the ground. WarGreymon's counterpart flies over and grabs his leg, slamming him against the boulder and then spins to grind him across it, causing WarGreymon to scream in pain. BlackWarGreymon prepares to do it again but WarGreymon releases a loud battle cry and a large amount of energy, allowing him to escape and then delivers a spin kick to his counterpart's face, sending him screaming through the boulder and then towards multiple columns of rock. Just as WarGreymon reaches him at lightning speed he recovers and the two of them are trading rapid blows again while either avoiding or breaking through the pillars. Eventually they're airborne again and their Dramon Destroyers clash, causing more wind to blow and forcing everyone to cover their eye._

**BlackWarGreymon: **You are strong, but you cannot defeat me!

**WarGreymon: **I'll be the judge of that!

_They separate and then blast off towards each other like rockets. They grapple at first, and then they repeat the process before attempting to knee each other and then are once again exchanging kicks and blows with their Dramon Destroyers. They deliver the same kick and are sent a couple of distance away from each other._

**WarGreymon: **Terra Force! _WarGreymon forms a miniature version of the sun and tosses it at BlackWarGreymon._

**BlackWarGreymon: **Terra Destroyer! _BlackWarGreymon forms a large red sphere and tosses it at WarGreymon._

_Both attacks collide and for a moment they fused together before creating a massive explosion that shook the entire area, creating cracks and some volcanoes were threatening to erupt. _

* * *

_The Digi-destined and their Digimon scream as they feel themselves going off balance from the tremor created under their power. After picking up Biyomon, Tai and Sora are back at the top and also feel themselves going off balance._

**Mimi: **They're so powerful!

**Izzy: **They're both WarGreymon so they have same fighting style, making them easily matched. I'm not sure which one is likely to win!

**Kari: **WarGreymon, you can do it!

**Davis: **Come on WarGreymon!

_Tai also roots for his partner with Sora and Biyomon._

**Tai: **Don't let up! Give it to him WarGreymon!

* * *

**Ogremon: **At this rate, they might destroy the entire area!

* * *

**Silphymon: **I've got to help him! _He proceeds to fly but Paildramon holds him back._

**Paildramon: **No, Silphymon! They're both Mega Digimon, there's nothing we can do to help!

**Angemon: **All we'd be doing is getting in their way.

**Kabuterimon: **We're just gonna have to trust WarGreymon.

**Garurumon: **I agree.

* * *

_The two WarGreymon prepare to attack each other head on._

**WarGreymon: **Great Tornado!

**BlackWarGreymon: **Black Tornado!

_WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon bring their claws together and begin spinning rapidly, creating an orange and black mini-tornado. They blast of towards each other and collide. The spinning from their attacks create grinding sounds like a chainsaw and the force of their collision causes lightning to surge out from the centre. Soon, the two WarGreymon's attacks combine to form a real huge tornado that is wreaking havoc across the entire area. More cracks are created and the ground begins to crumble; rocks and fire from the lava pits are getting absorbed into the tornado and a couple of volcanoes erupt. The kids are all screaming and hanging onto the boulder for dear life but Yolei and Mimi slip up. They scream as they feel themselves getting pulled in._

**Togemon: **Mimi!

**Silphymon: **Yolei!

_Matt manages to grab Mimi's hand and Ken does the same with Yolei just in time. The girls continue to scream._

**Ken: **Got ya!

**Matt: **Hang on!

**Yolei: **Don't let go Ken!

**Mimi: **This is gonna do wonders for my hair!

**Cody: **That's all you can think about!?

**Joe: **This is a nightmare!

_The Digimon all gather around the kids and shield them from the hurricane created. _

* * *

_Sora screams as she's about to get blown away with Biyomon but Tai catches her hand on time and holds on to the edge of the crater as tight as possible._

* * *

_Leomon digs his sword into the ground and the allies do their best to stand their ground but luckily Pixiemon is there. With great effort he holds up his spear a creates 3 barrier around everyone much to their surprise when they see the wind has stopped, especially Yolei, Sora and Mimi who land back on the ground._

* * *

**TK: **The wind just stopped?

**Izzy: **This barrier Pixiemon created must be protecting us from the havoc that's being created outside of it. We're safe. _They smile gratefully at Pixiemon from afar and Davis waves at him._

**Davis: **Thanks a lot Pixiemon!

**Pixiemon: **My pleasure!

_They all continue to intently watch the battle._

**Sora: **Tai, do you think WarGreymon can win?

**Tai: **Of course I do, I know he can do it, we just need to have faith in him.

* * *

_They watch the hurricane that's unfolding before them and it sucks in Mammothmon and Parrotmon, ripping them to pieces. Mummymon and Arukenimon immediately make a break for it._

**Arukenimon: **Let's get out of here for now!

**Mummymon: **But this is a great fight, maybe we should stay!

**Arukenimon: **Oh, shut up! Our lives are more important!

**_..._**

* * *

_The digi-destined are in shock as to what they're witnessing, an epic battle between two powerful warriors of the same species._

**Cody: **I can't believe what we're seeing. Are WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon really this powerful?

**Kari: **The hurricane they just created should be a dead giveaway.

**Izzy: **It's because they're both WarGreymon's. They're power level and fighting style are the same, I'm not sure which one of them are even winning.

**Joe: **Can anyone tell what's going on inside that tornado.

**Angemon: **We can.

**Paildramon: **WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon are inside the tornado.

**Silphymon: **And they're duking out right now to protect/destroy the destiny stones.

**Ikkakumon: **And neither one of them are winning, they're evenly matched.

* * *

_Deep within the tornado, the two WarGreymon's are duking out just as Silphymon described. WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon are attacking each other with their claws and legs again, exchanging rapid blows too fast for the naked eye. They skilfully block each other's deadly attacks. They fly up and along the tornado while staring at each other._

**BlackWarGreymon: **At last! I knew you'd be a worthy opponent the moment you digivolved to Mega and I was right! I've been waiting to fight such a worthy foe! I should expect no less from my own species!

**WarGreymon: **If you thought I was good before, how about we take things up a notch!

**BlackWarGreymon: **Fine with me!

_They both reel back and prepare to use their best attacks again._

**WarGreymon & BlackWarGreymon: **Terra Force/Terra Destroyer!

_They launch their large spheres and once again they collide to form a massive explosion that completely neutralizes the tornado._

**WarGreymon: **Stop! Don't you see you're destroying the Digital World every time you destroy a Destiny Stone!?

**BlackWarGreymon: **Never! Terra Destroyer! _BlackWarGreymon launches another sphere but WarGreymon waits for the right moment and then he uses his Dramon Destroyer to slap it away and deflect. The sphere lands in a lava bit and the resulting explosion causes it to erupt._

* * *

**TK: **Incredible! He slapped way BlackWarGreymon's Terra Destroyer like it was nothing!

**Davis: **That's totally amazing!

* * *

_Sounds of metal clashing are heard as the two WarGreymon are exchanging blows with their claws once again. This time WarGreymon lands a hit on his counterparts face, causing him to scream in pain. BlackWarGreymon then knees the Digimon of Courage in his stomach and he screams in pain. They then land a hit on each other's faces at the exact same time. They reel back in pain and then WarGreymon blasts off and headbutts his control spire counterpart. Both of them crash into the side of one of the volcanoes and WarGreymon has him pinned down._

**WarGreymon: **Listen! I'm not saying this out of pity! I want to be your friend BlackWarGreymon! Let us help you; life isn't all about fighting!

**BlackWarGreymon: **Friendship is weakness! Fighting! Struggle! That's my life!

**WarGreymon: **But it doesn't have to be that way!

**BlackWarGreymon: **Enough!

_BlackWarGreymon kicks him away and WarGreymon is rolling down the volcano until he digs his claws deep into it. BlackWarGreymon stands on a ledge above him._

**BlackWarGreymon:** There is no need for two WarGreymon's in this world. We both have opposing goals, you protect the stones but I must destroy in order to lure out the Digimon I seek, so either you go. Or I go. _BlackWarGreymon jumps up and attempts to impale him with his claws._

**Tai: **WarGreymon, look out!

_WarGreymon leaps up in time to avoid getting stabbed and then dives down with his Dramon Destroyers stretched, prompting BlackWarGreymon to leap up and do the same._

**WarGreymon & BlackWarGreymon: **Mega Claw!

_Their attacks collide and release a lot of energy that creates a white explosion. As a result of the collision their Dramon Destroyers shatter into pieces. The both of them then land on the ground looking a little bruised and battered and BlackWarGreymon looks at his arms in shock._

**BlackWarGreymon: **You…destroyed my weapons.

**WarGreymon: **Disappointed?

* * *

_Apparently not because for the first time ever he's actually laughing much to everyone's shock._

**Tai: **Whoa! Is it me or is he actually laughing!?

**Sora: **I hear it too but I can't believe it.

* * *

**BlackWarGreymon: **Good, good. This is the kind of battle I've been waiting for! Someone to push me to my limits, to fight the strongest Digimon in existence and prove I'm stronger! You're a powerful warrior WarGreymon.

**WarGreymon: **Thanks, you're not so bad yourself.

**BlackWarGreymon: **However, you still cannot win. I'm a Control Spire Digimon so I can never get tired. I can tell right now that you're starting to get more worn out the longer this battle drags on.

* * *

**Angemon: **I hate to admit but BlackWarGreymon is right. _They all turn to Angemon. _Just look at WarGreymon. _They can all tell that while WarGreymon has a lot of vigour left in him he's beginning to get tired._

**TK: **You're right Angemon, WarGreymon is starting to get tired, but it isn't the case with BlackWarGreymon since he doesn't feel exhaustion.

**Izzy: **This isn't good, if this fight continues to go on then WarGreymon will soon have disadvantage and won't be able to fight.

**Kari: **Oh no!

**Davis: **Relax, he'll win, right Tai! _Tai nods in agreement._

**Tai: **Right! WarGreymon has been in situations like this before but he's always pulled through for us!

**Biyomon: **WarGreymon…you can do it…

* * *

**BlackWarGreymon: **Sooner or later you'll run out of power and my victory will be assured.

**WarGreymon: **Then I'll just have to beat you before I run on empty.

**BlackWarGreymon: **Oh really? In case you've forgotten the two of us are evenly matched so this fight could go on forever and being a real Digimon, you can't fight that long. Can you really defeat before you lose your powers.

**WarGreymon: **Why don't we find out?

**BlackWarGreymon: **Very well.

_BlackWarGreymon blasts off, WarGreymon attempts to chop him but his counterpart leaps up and flips behind him before landing back elbowing him in the back. The Dragon man recovers kicks him in the face; he attempts another one with his other leg but BlackWarGreymon ducks and smacks WarGreymon in the face and he hits the ground hard. WarGreymon flips back in time acrobatically to avoid getting impaled then he rushes off to headbutt his dark counterpart, causing BlackWarGreymon to shout in pain. He regains himself by clawing onto the ground with his bare hands. Multiple tremors are occurring and the Digi-destined continue to watch anxiously as they watch more explosions occur._

**WarGreymon: **Greymon Fire!

**BlackWarGreymon: **Dorumon Fire!

_Both of them are now launching a rapid barrage of fireballs that keep colliding, cancelling each other out and creating a huge cloud of smokes. When they stop BlackWarGreymon seizes the opportunity to blast through the smoke and catch his light counterpart off guard. He smashes his face and WarGreymon screams in pain as he crashes into the ground and mounds of rocks erupt. It looked as though BlackWarGreymon has won but that was not the case. He looks up to late to see WarGreymon with his fists clasp. He smashes the Control Spire Mega and creates a wide crater when he smashes into the ground. _

* * *

_More tremors are occurring and the digimon hold onto their partners as they scream from losing balance. _

* * *

_WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon elbows meet. One either punches or kicks and the other keeps blocking. The resulting shockwave is doing worse damage to the area and eventually the two warriors grapple. They yell out in the air as they push against each other with all their strength and feel a vein threatening to pop out. So much energy is released that another explosion occurs. Everyone notices another volcano shaking and then erupting._

* * *

**Tai: **That's it WarGreymon, kick his butt!

**Joe: **Good grief! They're really going at it and neither one of them are backing down!

**Togemon: **Is there really nothing we can do to help?

**Mimi: **I'm afraid not Togemon, all we'd be doing is getting in WarGreymon's way.

**Kari: **At this rate they'll destroy the entire area!

**TK: **And we'll get boiled alive!

**Biyomon: **Why do men always have to destroy everything?

**Male Digimon: **Hey!

**Silphymon: **Still she has a point, we have to stop this!

**Davis: **We can't! They're both Mega Digimon, we aren't powerful enough to help out WarGreymon! We have to put our trust in our friend.

**Matt: **Davis is right; all we can do is continue lending our support!

* * *

_They all begin loudly cheering for WarGreymon. The two WarGreymon's are seriously showing a lot of willpower and determination to take on even an army. First they begin trading blows until WarGreymon grabs BlackWarGreymon's arm and throws him over to the ground like a wrestler. After the smoke subsides BlackWarGreymon has grabbed his arm and gives him a good toss. He yells out in the air and increases his energy. The moment WarGreymon lands he rushes in so fast he became a complete blur and he smashes his fist into WarGreymon's stomach. He screams in pain as he feels BlackWarGreymon twist his fist intensifying the pain but he stands his ground and clenches his fist before ramming it right into BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon shouts in agony as he feels more pain than ever but he to stands tall and rams his fist again and WarGreymon does the same. They keep repeating this over and over until they decide to change tactics. At the same exact time they land a kick on each other's faces, blowing them away in opposite directions. The two WarGreymon spin in the air to recover, giving them a safe landing on the ground. Both are looking more bruised than ever and have a big hole in their armour. BlackWarGreymon is in pain but its worse for WarGreymon who's hurt and getting more exhausted._

**BlackWarGreymon: **You've reached your limit. It would bring me no pleasure to destroy a gifted fighter such as you WarGreymon. Give up now and I'll let you live to fight another day.

_WarGreymon then turns to his friends and allies who all continue cheering for him, especially Tai, Davis, Kari, Sora, Paildramon, Silphymon, Garurumon and Biyomon. Their support gives him more motivation to fight on no matter what it takes. He glares back at BlackWarGreymon._

**WarGreymon: **Sorry, but I'm not close to finished yet.

**BlackWarGreymon: **For someone who believes fighting isn't everything in life you sure fight to the bitter end. I respect that, you're a true warrior. Though I do wonder what the source of your strength your strength is despite your fatigue. _When the cheering gets louder he turns to see it. He's hit with small epiphany when he sees how passionately Tai and everyone root for WarGreymon. _Are they the reason why you continue fighting?

**WarGreymon: **Yes, they are.

**BlackWarGreymon: **I don't understand. Aren't you strong merely because you're a Mega? What does cheering have to do with the strength you posses?

**WarGreymon: **Power isn't always about digivolution. And it isn't just the cheering that motivates me. It the trust and belief my friends have in me. I draw strength from them just as my partner does and that's what makes me strong. I fight because I want to protect Tai, my sister, my best friend, my beloved and all of my friends. Also there's a lot on the line here. If I let you destroy the Destiny Stone then everyone I know and love will be destroyed, that's why I must fight with everything I have to protect them.

* * *

_Tai can't help but feel pride for his partner and everyone is touched by his speech. The allies, especially Leomon and Pixiemon are impressed with what has just been said._

**Biyomon: **Oh, WarGreymon…

**Tai: **That's right pal! We've got your back WarGreymon!

* * *

**Leomon: **Indeed, to have power is not to be strong.

**Pixiemon: **It also involves having support from those you truly cherish in your life.

* * *

**BlackWarGreymon: **Perhaps that's case for you because you have a heart but I have none so the only once I can draw strength from is myself.

**WarGreymon: **But you do have a heart and we can prove it together, if you just let go of your confusion and let us be your friend.

**BlackWarGreymon: **I told you my life is fighting and struggle! And I've let go of my petty desire to understand whether or not I have a heart. Destroying the Destiny Stone is the only way I know to find out who I am and I'll destroy anyone who gets in my way.

**WarGreymon: **If that's how it is then so be it! Let's finish this duel! _WarGreymon gets into a battle stance._

**BlackWarGreymon: **Yes! Let's! _BlackWarGreymon also gets into a battle stance._

_The two WarGreymon's rush towards each other and then take off into the skies at high speed, clashing in the form of orange and black lights that makes it difficult to tell who's winning. BlackWarGreymon unleashes another barrage of fireballs but WarGreymon ploughs past them and reels his fist to deliver a hard right hook to the face. BlackWarGreymon shouts in pain but recovers in time to deliver powerful kick that sends WarGreymon flying. _

**WarGreymon: **Terra Force! _WarGreymon recovers in time to gather energy and release another massive sphere. BlackWarGreymon had no time to block and ends up getting engulfed in the miniature sun, causing him to scream in pain. When it explodes everyone roars with happiness._

* * *

**Yolei: **He did it!

_Izzy stops when he sees that it isn't over at all._

**Izzy: **Look again!

_The smoke clears to reveal BlackWarGreymon is alright. He's more bruised and wounded but he's alive much to everyone's shock._

**Sora: **No way!

**Tai: **But that was a direct hit!

**Paildramon: **Is he invincible or what!?

**Silphymon: **No, it's because he's a WarGreymon!

* * *

**BlackWarGreymon: **Dorumon Fire!

_BlackWarGreymon unleashes a barrage of fireballs again, prompting WarGreymon to bring out his Grey Shield to block the onslaught flames._

**BlackWarGreymon: **Terra Destroyer!

_He unleashes another sphere of negative of energy and this time WarGreymon has a little more difficulty blocking it. He grunts and groans as he tries to push back with all his strength and eventually it's deflected. Unfortunately, the ball heads in the direction of Tai and Sora much to everyone's horror._

**Kari: **Tai, Sora look out!

_Sora screams in fear and they have no time to move so Tai wraps his arm around her to protect her. The sphere hits the barrier and explodes. Luckily the barrier was able to prevent any serious injuries but the explosion destroys it and sends Tai, Sora and Biyomon screaming back into the crater. WarGreymon looks over and realizes what just happened._

**WarGreymon: **Tai! Sora!

**BlackWarGreymon: **Terra Destroyer! _BlackWarGreymon launches another one and WarGreymon swiftly evades only realizing it's headed in Tai and Sora's direction again. He forsakes the duel and heads off to the crater much to BlackWarGreymon's confusion. _What!?

_Tai and Sora wake up to see the sphere heading towards the crater and only a drop away and as bad luck would have it's going to hit Sora._

**Mimi: **Sora, run!

**Matt: **It's too late!

_Sora who's in complete fear screams and tightens her hold on Biyomon while bracing for the end. Tai isn't gonna have that so he knows what he must do._

**Tai: **SORAAAAAA! _Tai rushes in like crazy and runs to his crush. As the sphere closes Tai leaps towards Sora and wraps his arms around her to be hers and Biyomon's shield._

**Sora: **TAI!

_WarGreymon is now flying like a rocket in crazed panic._

**WarGreymon: **NOOOOO!

_He arrives in time to get behind the three of them and wrap his arms around them to be their shield. The sphere makes a direct hit and engulfs the four of them. Everyone outside the crater is forced to shield their eyes from the resulting explosion and when it subsides the next thing they see has them all in complete horror. Tai and WarGreymon are lying over Sora and Biyomon who are a bit bruised but okay. The girls wake up; they gasp and widen their eyes to see both of them injured and unconscious. Tai is bruised and battered, his clothes are tattered and his goggles are broken. One lens is shattered and the other has been cracked. WarGreymon is more injured than ever, his armour is full of cracks and his Brave Shield is destroyed._

**Sora: **Tai…

**Biyomon: **WarGreymon…

**Kari & Silphymon: **Brother!

**Everyone: **TAI!

_The digi-destined can't help but shake in fear. WarGreymon, their best fighter has been defeated even after digivolving back to his Mega form. The allies are in shock but they manage to keep their cool._

**Ogremon: **I…can't believe this… _Even Leomon is in shock._

_BlackWarGreymon floats down and lands near WarGreymon. He looks at his opponent…no his brother lying unconscious on the ground._

**Davis: **What's he gonna do!?

**Paildramon: **Stop him!

_All the Digimon including Leomon's group jump towards BlackWarGreymon in an attempt to pile on him but their efforts are stopped by a couple of annoyances._

**Mummymon: **Snake Bandage!

**Arukenimon: **Spider Thread!

_A blue energy bolt and couple of purple threads fly through the air and knock away Paildramon, Leomon and all the Digimon back out of the crater. The turn in the direction they were shot to see Arukenimon and Mummymon snickering on the other side of the crater snickering evilly much to the kid's annoyance._

**Ken: **Not these two again!

_Arukenimon and Mummymon watch sadistically as BlackWarGreymon stares at WarGreymon._

**Mummymon: **It seems darkness had triumphed over light after all.

**Arukenimon: **That's what happens when you give up a fight to save your worthless friends. Go ahead and destroy him and the Destiny Stone BlackWarGreymon.

_Sora and Biyomon are unable to move right now but they know BlackWarGreymon is here but he doesn't do anything. He isn't going to deliver the finishing blow, confusing everyone, including Arukenimon._

**BlackWarGreymon: **You are the first Digimon to ever match me in battle WarGreymon. You are a worthy opponent and a true warrior, for that you've earned my complete respect…brother.

**Ken: **Did I hear right or did he just call him brother?

**BlackWarGreymon: **The same goes for your partner, something about him makes him special from the other Digi-destined, especially from the way he stood up to me. However, you are not the foe that can give me my answers. Normally, I would destroy you right now but I prefer to end you as a true warrior, not while you're in this pathetic state. I'd rather finish you in the middle of combat. When we fight again, that will be the day you die.

**Arukenimon: **What!? You fool! _He turns to an outraged Arukenimon. _You should show no mercy to any of your enemies! Now do as I say and kill them! _BlackWarGreymon gathers energy in one hand._

**BlackWarGreymon: **I told you…not to tell me what to do…_He reels it back. _Ever again!

_He launches a smaller version of his Terra Destroyer that explodes in front of Arukenimon and Mummymon that sends them screaming through the air._

**BlackWarGreymon: **_He turns back to counterpart. _For now I must fulfil my destiny by destroying the last of the Destiny Stones and lure out the one Digimon that can give me some answers. _He ominously walks towards the Destiny Stone. _Until the day of our next fight, farewell…my brother.

**Yolei: **No, not again!

**Izzy: **He's gonna do it!

**BlackWarGreymon: **Terra Destroyer! _BlackWarGreymon unleashes a sphere of negative energy that completely engulfs the Destiny Stone, vaporising it into a million pieces of data._

_As a result of the Destiny Stone's destruction WarGreymon no longer has a power source to sustain his Mega, thus he de-digivolves back to a bruised and injured Agumon who lies over Tai. Sora and Biyomon are finally able to move and immediately shake their partners in an almost tearful panic._

**Sora: **Tai! Are you okay!? Please, stay with me!

**Biyomon: **Agumon! Agumon!

**BlackWarGreymon: **Now all I need to do is to destroy the last Destiny Stone and "he" will finally appear.

_BlackWarGreymon takes off into the air just as a huge earthquake occurs and some volcanoes begin rumbling loudly causing the kids and digimon to screams as they're shaken off balance._

**Leomon: **With the Destiny Stone destroyed this entire area has become unstable!

**Ogremon: **We've gotta get outta here now or we're gonna burnt to a crisp!

**Pixiemon: **Agreed! Everyone, gather around! _All the allies gather around Pixiemon and he forms a barrier. He immediately turns to the Digi-destined to tell them to escape but Matt nods at him, motioning he should leave immediately. Pixiemon nods back and sends his barrier up into the air._

**Izzy: **We should go too!

_Silphymon brings Kari over to Tai and Sora, the latter crying and desperately trying to wake him._

**Sora: **Tai! Tai! Tai! Please, wake up! _Tai is groaning in pain. Biyomon is beginning to cry herself._

**Biyomon: **Agumon, don't die!

_Kari runs over and bends down, tearfully trying to shake her brother awake._

**Kari: **Tai! Brother! Wake up! Please say something!

**Silphymon: **They're alive! They're injured but alive!

**Davis: **Sora, Kari we have to get out of here or we'll get boiled alive!

**Sora: **But what about Tai!?

**Izzy: **We'll get him medical attention on Earth! For now we have to bug out!

_A couple of volcanoes explode and release a large amount of lava. The Digimon that can't fly de-digivolve and climb on to the ones that can fly along with the kids. Davis, Ken, Matt and Gabumon ride on Paildramon, Angemon is carrying TK, Cody and Armadillomon, Silphymon is carrying Yolei and Kari while Izzy and the rest ride on Kabuterimon. Sora and Biyomon cater to Tai and Agumon on Kabuterimon as they all fly out of the area as it is engulfed by lava. That's another Destiny Stone destroyed, there's only one left now._

* * *

_Scenes shift to Dr Kido's medical room in Joe's house where Tai is receiving treatment for his wounds from Joe and his father. The older kids Digimon have stayed behind to give medical aid to Agumon and stay on the lookout for the final Destiny Stone. Matt, Davis and everyone anxiously wait near Tai's bed which is covered by a curtain, praying for his recovery, especially Sora and Kari. Sora feels incredibly guilty, believing it to be her fault that Tai got injured. Izzy is communicating with Tentomon and the others._

**Izzy: **So how's Agumon doing guys?

**Tentomon: **We've taken him to Pixiemon's home where he's receiving medical treatment.

**Gabumon: **Agumon is strong, he'll be okay.

**Biyomon: **Yes, thank goodness for that.

**Palmon: **How's Tai doing?

**Mimi: **Hopefully it'll be the same.

**Gomamon: **While Agumon recuperates the 5 of us will look for the last Destiny Stone.

**Tentomon: **We'll let you know if we find out anything.

**Izzy: **Be careful. Stay in touch. _He hangs up and closes his laptop. Salamon turns to Izzy with worry._

**Salamon: **Is my brother okay? _Izzy sadly smiles at her._

**Izzy: **He'll be fine Gatomon, he's badly injured but he'll pull through. _Kari sadly smiles back._

**Kari: **That's a big relief. _Ken can't help but grumble._

**Leafmon: **Is something wrong Ken?

**Ken: **I was just thinking about how badly we were beaten. Even all of us combined couldn't protect the Destiny Stone and even a Mega Digimon like WarGreymon who was able to fight on par with BlackWarGreymon couldn't stop him.

_The others look down in sadness, understanding where Ken coming from. WarGreymon was their best chance of defeating BlackWarGreymon, yet even he was beaten, mainly because BlackWarGreymon's attack was headed for Tai, Sora and Biyomon._

**Mimi: **I know what you mean Ken?

**Cody: **WarGreymon was our strongest fighter, without him there's no we can win. Our Digimon don't stand a chance at all.

**Davis: **Don't say that!? _They all turn to Davis, surprised to see he has a determined expression on his face. _Its true things are looking bad for us but we can't just give up! Don't forget, all the digimon are counting on us to protect the final destiny stone. If we give up now then we'll be wasting the faith they have in us. WarGreymon may have lost but his fight with BlackWarGreymon has really inspired me to keep fighting to the bitter end. Right, Chibomon.

**Chibomon: **Right, Davis!

**Matt: **Davis is right, we can't give up! WarGreymon may have been defeated but we can't let that go in vain. He fought hard for us so we should do the same for him.

_The others all nod in complete agreement, realizing they're right. Dr Kido and Joe exit the curtain with blank expressions._

**Davis: **Well, what's the news doc?

**Kari: **Dr Kido, Joe, is my brother alright?

_The both of them smile with relief._

**Dr Kido: **There's nothing to worry about Tai will be fine. He was covered in a lot of bruises and burn marks but he'll live. I believe you told me that his Digimon partner WarGreymon protected him.

**Ken: **That's right.

**Joe: **Well thanks to WarGreymon, Tai didn't receive a complete direct hit. He took in a lot of injuries but hey, this is Tai we're talking about. He's going to be fine.

_The digi-destined and digimon all exclaim with relief to know that Tai is going to recover._

**Sora: **Thank goodness!

**Kari: **Can we see him?

**Dr Kido: **Yes, of course.

_They all go through the curtain and look at Tai who's covered in multiple bandages and plasters around his body. His shorts are still on underneath blanket and his chest and back are wrapped in a large bandage going over his shoulder._

**Upamon: **It looks like he's sleeping.

**Izzy: **He's been through a lot, he must be really tired.

**Sora: **Tai…he risked his life to save me and got hurt because of it. _TK puts a hand on Sora's shoulder._

**TK: **It's not your fault Sora, BlackWarGreymon's attack was headed right for you.

**Davis: **Besides, if it were one of us in your place, Tai would've probably taken the hit for us anyway.

**Yolei: **That's right; you have nothing to ashamed of Sora.

**Sora: **I guess…_She still isn't very convinced and Mimi turns to Joe._

**Mimi: **How long is Tai gonna have to stay here Joe?

**Joe: **Dad said he's gonna have to stay here for 3 nights. It's best that he stays away from school and the Digital World. He'll just make his injuries worse.

**Izzy: **I suggest one of us stays here to look after Tai to make sure he isn't alone.

**Kari: **I'll do it; he's my brother after all.

**Sora: **_Sora puts a hand on her shoulder. _No, I'll do it Kari. Tai saved me and I really owe him. Let me be the one to look after him.

**Kari: **Sora…_Kari can tell Sora really wants to take care of Tai and she really wants to pay him back for saving her. She shoots an affectionate look and all the others smile. _Okay, please look after my brother. _Sora smiles back._

**Sora: **I will, I promise. _Sora turns to Mimi. _Mimi could you tell my Mom I won't be home 'till tomorrow.

**Mimi: **Of course, I'll explain the whole thing to her.

**Kari: **And I'll explain the situation to Mom.

**Joe: **I'll let my parents know you'll be staying over.

**Davis: **Not only that but there's now only one Destiny Stone left. We have to find it and think of a way to protect it from BlackWarGreymon.

**Izzy: **Right; if BlackWarGreymon destroys the Destiny Stone then it won't be just the end of the Digital World.

**Cody: **But our World too.

**Matt: **As well as every other world in existence.

**Joe: **I was hoping to escape and exam I have next week but not like this.

**Yolei: **Then let's look for the stone first thing tomorrow morning. _Mimi looks down in sadness._

**Mimi: **Tomorrow is the only day we older kids can help you. After that we have to go back to our commitments and responsibilities, sorry you guys.

**Kari: **That's okay. If we don't find the stone tomorrow then us younger kids will do what we can to handle the situation.

**Ken: **It's been a long day, let's go home before parents worry about and get some rest.

_Kari walks over to her brother and compassionately holds his hand while giving a warm smile._

**Kari: **Don't worry Tai. I promise I'll come visit you tomorrow. _Sora smiles at Kari._

**Sora: **It's okay Kari, I'll look after him. You go and get some rest.

**Kari: **Okay, thank you Sora.

_Everyone immediately walks out of the room, leaving Tai and Sora alone while all of them head for home except for Joe who's already home. _

* * *

_Throughout the rest of the day, Sora sits by Tai's side anxiously waiting for him to wake up. When it becomes night time she's sleeping with her head on the bed and holding Tai's hand. At that point, Tai's eyes twitch a bit and he finally manages to force them open with a pained groan._

**Tai: **Where am I? What happened to me? _He lifts himself up to see Sora sleeping by him while holding his hand. _Sora?

_Sora wakes up upon hearing his voice and exclaims with pure joy to see he's up._

**Sora: **Tai! You're awake! _She hugs onto him, laughing in happiness and normally Tai would hug back but his injuries cause him to cringe._

**Tai: **Ow! Hey, I'm happy too but I'm still a little sore!

**Sora: **Oh! _She pulls back with a sheepish smile for Tai to get a hold of himself. _Sorry! _She puts on a normal smile. _So how are you feeling?

**Tai: **I feel like if I get up I may fall over.

**Sora: **probably best to listen to that instinct.

**Tai: **What happened to me Sora?

**Sora: **It'll come to you.

_Tai thinks for a while and is suddenly hit with realization when he remembers what happened._

**Tai: **That's right! I remember, BlackWarGreymon's Terra Destroyer was heading towards you and Biyomon so WarGreymon and I had to…_He puts on a look on concern. _Are you alright?

**Sora: **I'm fine Tai, thanks to you.

**Tai: **What about Agumon and Biyomon?

**Sora: **Biyomon is okay too and Agumon took a lot of damage but we got word he's recovering.

**Tai: **What a relief.

**Sora: **_Sora moves under the bed to get out a silver laptop. _Actually, Joe gave me his laptop so you could contact him. _She types on it and then puts in a position for both of them to see._

**Tai: **Then let's check up on him, I want to make sure he's okay.

_The screen turns on to reveal Agumon in Pixiemon's medical room where he's covered in bandages around multiple parts of his body but puts on a smile nonetheless at the sight of his partner._

**Agumon: **Tai! _Tai and Sora exclaim with relief._

**Tai: **Agumon! You're okay!

**Agumon: **That's my line! I knew you'd be okay!

**Tai: **How are you feeling buddy?

**Agumon: **I feel fine, a little hungry but fine.

**Sora: **You almost die and the first thing you can think of is food. _Sora can't help but giggle. Biyomon comes into the frame and she's covered in plasters over her cuts and bruises like Sora and a bandage diagonally wrapped around her body_

**Biyomon: **Sora!

**Sora: **Biyomon! Thank goodness, are you alright?

**Biyomon: **I'm fine thanks to Tai and Agumon. _She gratefully smiles at her boyfriend who returns it._

**Tai: **What happened while we were out?

_Sora and Biyomon look down in sadness, as does Agumon who's been informed what happened._

**Sora: **The Destiny Stone was destroyed. BlackWarGreymon completely vaporised it. _Tai puts on a sombre expression._

**Tai: **I see…so not even WarGreymon could defeat BlackWarGreymon…_Agumon is clearly ashamed of the fact he was still unable to beat BlackWarGreymon despite digivolving to Mega._

**Agumon: **I failed Tai, the Destiny Stone is destroyed. I let everyone down, I'm sorry.

_The three of them desperately try to assure Agumon that this was not the case._

**Tai: **What're you saying? You didn't let us down Agumon; you were awesome out there!

**Biyomon: **That's right! You were wonderful out there sweetie, we watched. None of us could do what you were able to do!

**Sora: **And we're all still here because of you Agumon.

**Tai: **You gave it all you got Agumon and I couldn't be any prouder of you. You only lost because BlackWarGreymon's attack was about to kill us. You did what you felt was right.

**Agumon: **But now there's only one stone left.

**Tai: **Then it's gonna be up to Davis and the others to protect it. We just need to give them as much support as we can lend. It'll be okay guys, we've been through worse situations like this before and we always pulled through no matter how impossible the odds were. _Agumon smiles again, feeling his optimism and Biyomon smiles with him._

**Agumon: **Yeah, you're right Tai, we can't give up.

**Tai: **That's the spirit buddy!

**Biyomon: **The rest of us are going to turn in for the night, then continue the search for the Destiny Stone. Get well soon.

**Agumon: **We'll see you guys soon.

**Sora: **Okay, good luck.

**Tai: **Bye guys.

_The both of them hang up and the screen turns off. Sora puts the laptop away and they both contemplate on the situation._

**Tai: **So…only one stone left.

**Sora: **And unless Davis and the others can step things up, BlackWarGreymon will find the last one. If it's destroyed then it's the end for the Digital World.

**Tai: **They won't give up.

**Sora: **I know; Davis made that really clear. Tai…_Tai turns to his crush._

**Tai: **Yeah, Sora. _Sora warmly smiles._

**Sora: **Thank you. You saved my life…again.

**Tai: **You don't need to thank me Sora. What matters is you're not hurt.

**Sora: **Thanks. _She then looks down regretfully. _I'm just sorry what happened to you in the process. You got hurt saving me.

_Tai just continues smiling and puts his hand on Sora's._

**Tai: **It wasn't your fault. None of us expected BlackWarGreymon's attack to come to us. I did what I did because I care about you Sora. _Sora smiles again._

**Sora: **That really means a lot to me Tai. _She reaches her pocket aTnd holds out Tai's broken goggles. _Here.

_Tai takes them and stares at them in sadness._

**Tai: **My goggles… _Sora shares his sadness._

**Sora: **Unfortunately, your goggles weren't as lucky as you. I'm sorry Tai; I know how much they meant to you.

_Tai puts on a smile at his crush._

**Tai: **That's okay, you mean way more to me than my goggles.

_Sora smiles, touched by the words her crush just said. She wraps her arms around him for a hug, this time a little more gently to prevent his injuries from spurring up. _

**Sora: **Tai…I'm glad you're okay.

_Tai is a little surprised at first but instead of blushing in embarrassment he lovingly returns the hug and the both of them are now in a romantic embrace. _

_The fate of all worlds now rest on Davis and the younger kids hands. Can they finish the fight that not even WarGreymon could? Without the older kids to help they need to step up their game, TK and Cody need to master DNA Digivolution. Unless they do, Tai and WarGreymon's efforts will have been for nothing._

* * *

**Narrator: **Now that there is only 1 Destiny Stone left can the Digi-destined finish what WarGreymon started and protect it from BlackWarGreymon before it's destroyed? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Whoa! Now that was a true battle between two WarGreymon's but sadly even Tai and WarGreymon were unable to stop BlackWarGreymon. If he couldn't protect the Destiny Stone, do the younger kids truly have the strength to beat BlackWarGreymon?**

**This story is now going to be on hiatus. No, I'm not abandoning it at all, I'd never do that. The next chapter is going to take place from the Christmas saga so I feel that the perfect time to release my next chapter would be Mid-December which is why I felt that if I'm going to be putting it on hiatus for a while then I'd like to do it with a bang which is why I posted this chapter of an epic fight between WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon. I assure you the next episodes I have planned out for Christmas will be worth the wait. Thank you all for reading and favouriting my story. I promise I'm not going to forget it at all.**

**Coming up in December 2019, After saving the final Destiny Stone and freeing Azulongmon, the Digi-destined destroy the rest of the Control Spires and just in time for Christmas. Ken having officially earned the groups friendship and trust, invites them to a Christmas Party, even Cody. Best part, after years of waiting Tai finally asks Sora out on a date and Matt does the same with Mimi. Unfortunately, Arukenimon has other plans that involves bringing nothing but misery during this festive holiday instead of joy.  
**

**Coming up next chapter: Episode 40: A Very Digi-Christmas**


	20. Episode 40: A very Digi-Christmas

**Digimon season 2 – Episode 40 – A very Digi-Christmas**

**I am back baby! Did you digi-fans miss me. This extended Christmas arc will be worth the wait because there's going to be a lot of action, romantic moments and new enemies. Enjoy!  
**

**Also, because of my side project and my university work it's going to take a longer to get this story fully done. I hope you all understand.**

* * *

_Because of the tenacious efforts of the Digi-destined and Angemon and Armadillomon DNA Digivolving the final Destiny Stone was protected. The Digi-destined meet Azulongmon who was sealed away because of the Control Spires and has now begun repairs in the Digital World as well as give BlackWarGreymon advice about life. He also warned the kids of an evil more powerful than Arukenimon and Mummymon. Just like Ken it seems they're also pawns and whoever it is must be stopped. _

* * *

_For a whole month, the Digi-destined devote a lot of time destorying every single Control Spire left in the Digital World. With those towers gone there is nothing that will seal Azulongmon's power and Arukenimon is officially out of business. The best part is Ken has invited the group to a Christmas Party at his house to which they happily accepted. Even Cody is invited and he happily accepts, proving once and for all he forgives Ken. After that, Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon, TK, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon run into Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon and Palmon. _

**Agumon: **Davis, yoo-hoo! It's me Agumon!

**Davis: **Merry Christmas!

**Agumon: **What's Christmas?

**Davis: **It means you're gonna be the best presents the Original Digi-destined ever got.

_Upon hearing this Palmon becomes ecstatic and blushes with excitement._

**Palmon: **Oh, I can't wait to see Mimi.

_Everyone is walking over to TV screen and contemplate on the plan._

**Yolei: **This is a snap; we'll open a portal that'll drop Palmon and the others in Odaiba. I'd better remember to ask Mimi if I could borrow that pink blouse I love so much.

_Few moments later, Palmon is in a huge but nice burlap sack much to her confusion._

**Palmon: **Hey…What's this?

**Davis: **Don't worry. _Davis and Yolei stuff her inside and the portal sucks her in before she could speak. _Alright, who wants to go next?

**(Time Skip)**

* * *

_At beach in Aqua City near the TV station, the Original Digi-destine are gathered around the New Digi-destined with their digi-presents. Everyone is wearing warm clothes made for the winter. _

* * *

_Tai (Who has fully recovered from his injuries) is wearing a blue overcoat over a dark blue tracksuit, black shoes with dark blue soles and his blue headband._

_Matt is wearing black trousers, a black jumper underneath a black coat and brown shoes._

_Sora is wearing a yellow jumper underneath a lime green coat, a short purple skirt, black stockings and brown boots._

_Izzy is wearing an orange and grey jumper underneath a green coat, beige trousers and black shoes with purple soles._

_Joe is wearing a light brown coat over a cream coloured vest and green shirt as well as silver trousers and brown shoes with cream soles._

_Mimi is wearing a green coat over a light blue sweater, a green hat, dark red skirt reaching past her knees, brown gloves and brown thigh high boots._

_Davis is wearing a light blue sweater underneath a black and red coat, light olive green shorts, beige gloves and blue boots with white soles._

_Yolei is wearing a dark red winter coat over a white turtleneck sweater, a brown beanie, yellow gloves, dark blue stockings, a short tartan patterned skirt and pink boots with white soles._

_Cody's winter outfit consists of a dark blue coat over a jumper that's a different combination of blues. He wears dark blue pants and the same brown shoes he always wears._

_TK is wearing a puffy sleeveless coat over a green sweater, beige shorts, thick yellow socks and dark blue shoes with yellow soles._

_Kari's outfit consists of a long sleeved pink sweater dress, yellow tights, brown boots, a white beret and red scarf._

_Ken is wearing a warm sweater with a dark blue top and light blue bottom along with purple patterns over a light green shirt, white scarf and trousers and purple shoes with grey soles._

* * *

_Right now, Agumon and the other Digimon are in large bags waiting for Davis to give the signals._

**Agumon: **Let me outta here Davis; I know I'm supposed to be a present but did you have to gift wrap me.

**Davis: **Shh! You'll ruin the surprise Agumon! Wait till I give you the signal. Now!

_Agumon jumps out of the bag._

**Agumon: **SURPRISE!

_Agumon jumps into a delighted Tai's arms and as do the other Digimon with their respective partners._

**Tai: **Whoa! Agumon, no way!

**Matt: **Gabumon!

**Tentomon: **Good to see you Izzy!

**Joe: **Gomamon, don't squeeze so hard, I'll get a cramp!

_Mimi and Palmon are tearfully nuzzling their faces._

**Mimi: **Ohhhhh, Palmon…

**Palmon: **Mimi…

_Everyone has a joyful reunion with their partners and laugh._

**DemiVeemon: **I think they like their presents.

**Davis: **Just call me Davis Claus!

**Sora: **Just what I wanted, how'd you know?

**Yolei: **A little Birdramon told us.

**Cody: **This is nice; Christmas is a time for families to get together.

* * *

_Few moments later, hundreds of people are lined up in front of a big tent by the TV station._

**Sora: **Wow this is so exciting!

**Mimi: **I know! People are already lining up for Matt's concert!

_Sora, Biyomon, Mimi and Palmon are standing in front of the backstage door. Mimi nervously holds a present for Matt in her arms. Sora also holds a present but it's not for Matt and she puts a hand on her shoulder._

**Sora: **Don't worry Mimi; we'll be sure to get good seats.

**Biyomon: **Especially once you give him those homemade cookies.

**Mimi: **I hope, but do you think he'll like them?

**Palmon: **Don't worry Mimi, I'm sure Matt will love them; after all you worked hard to make those cookies.

**Sora: **She's right, and they came straight from your heart so of course Matt will accept them.

**Biyomon: **And I'm sure Tai will love what you made for him Sora. _Sora blushes in embarrassment._

**Sora: **Biyomon!

_Tai and Agumon meet up with Sora and Biyomon. Tai is holding his own present._

**Tai: **Sora, Mimi, wait up.

**Sora: **Oh, Tai!

_Sora gets a bit nervous herself and blushes again._

**Agumon: **Something smells good.

_Gabumon opens the door._

**Gabumon: **Matt's busy getting ready but I'll take those to him. _Gabumon smells the cookies. _Mmmmm! _Biyomon and Palmon glare at him._

**Biyomon: **I bet you will, no way!

**Palmon: **Yeah, you'll eat the whole thing yourself!

**Gabumon: **Why I resent that, I'm on a diet.

**Tai: **Are those all for Matt?

**Mimi: **Just my one.

**Palmon: **We've been out here for a while because Mimi's too scared to go in.

**Mimi: **Hey I'm not scared!

**Tai: **Then go inside, I'm sure Matt's hungry from all the yelling he's been doing lately.

**Sora: **He's right, now go on in and give those cookies with a smile on your face Mimi.

**Tai: **Say hi to Matt for me.

_Tai and Sora give Mimi a slight shove and she stumbles a bit to the entrance. She gives a deep breath._

**Mimi: **Ok, here goes. _Mimi smiles at all of them. _Thanks for the encouragement guys.

**Tai: **Sure, no problem.

**Agumon: **The least you could do is leave us the cookies!

**Tai: **Agumon!

_Mimi giggles while blushing and she and Palmon walk in._

**Palmon: **Hey if Matt doesn't finish them all, can I have what's left Mimi?

**Mimi: **I'll make some just for you when we get home Palmon.

* * *

_Tai and Sora are alone now. Tai is a bit nervous but decides to do what he's wanted to do for a long time. He sheepishly turns in Sora's direction._

**Tai: **So Sora, are you going to the concert with anybody, not that it matters to me, just wondering?

_Sora's heart race; could Tai really be asking her out? She blushes and decides to find out._

**Sora: **Uh…no not really…why do you ask Tai?

_Now Tai is blushing and he takes his chance as Agumon and Biyomon watch in confusion. He gives the present to Agumon to hold over his head._

**Tai: **Um…I was wondering if you and I could…well what I'm saying is…if you would…um… _Agumon nudges Tai to gather his courage which he does. _I was wondering if you'd…like to make this…a date…with me and…if you'd like to go out somewhere after the concert…that is…if you want to.

_Sora instantly blushes and her eyes glisten; happy that Tai her best friend since the first grade has asked her out. She smiles and gives a passionate expression. Sora hands the box over to Biyomon and walks over to Tai who's still a bit nervous._

**Tai: **_"Oh boy, perhaps this was a bad idea; I hope she doesn't slap me."_

_Sora compassionately takes Tai's hand and holds it tight in hers much to his surprise._

**Sora: **Stupid Tai, what took you so long? I'd be happy to be your date and of course I'll go out with you.

_Tai is lost for words._

**Tai: **Really!? _Sora nods. _I… I don't know what to say Sora.

**Sora: **You don't have to say anything Tai…

_The two of them share a deep and tender embrace and hug for what seemed like forever. Agumon and Biyomon are sniffing and shedding a few tears which they try to wipe at the sight of the beautiful moment between their partners._

**Agumon: **What a loving a moment, huh Biyomon?

**Biyomon: **I know Agumon, it's beautiful. I'm so happy for you Sora.

**Agumon: **Do you have a tissue?

_Tai and Sora break apart and Biyomon hands the present over to Sora who offers it to Tai._

**Sora: **I have a present for you Tai; I hope you'll like it.

_Tai takes it in his hand._

**Tai: **If it's from you, how could I not like it?

_Tai opens it up and widens his eye in surprise. His heart throbs with happiness._

**Tai: **A new pair of goggles!

_Tai takes them out. The goggles are a duplicate of Tai's old one which were broken when he protected her from BlackWarGreymon except the strap is dark blue._

**Sora: **What do you think? I know you missed having your goggles Tai so I made you some new ones. It took a couple of hours to find parts and even more hours to make them but it was worth it.

**Tai: **These are awesome! _Tai gives a tender look. _Thanks Sora! _Sora can't help but return the smile and give a deep blush._

**Sora: **Don't mention it.

_Tai straps them on._

**Tai: **Well, be honest; how do I look?

**Sora: **You look so handsome. They're perfect on you!

_Tai deeply blushes from this statement and Agumon hands over the present to him. Tai offers the gift to Sora._

**Tai: **Sora, I got a present for you as well.

**Sora: **For me, really? _Sora takes it in her hand._

**Tai: **Yeah, don't worry it's not a hairpin; I'd rather not risk having another argument like that again.

_Sora giggles; remembering the ridiculous argument they had when Tai bought her a hairclip for her 13__th__ birthday. She opens it up and is immediately stupefied by her present._

**Sora: **A new hat!

_Sora takes it out and this hat looks like her old one from 4 year ago except that it's pinkish-red and there's a heart in the middle. Sora is extremely touched and glistens a bit._

**Sora: **Oh Tai!

**Tai: **Do you like it?

**Sora: **Like it? I love it! Thank you so much Tai!

_Sora outright hugs him much to his surprise. He calms down and hugs back. When they separate, Sora puts on the hat._

**Sora: **So how do I look?

_Tai walks in and unknowingly puts his hands around her waist._

**Tai: **You look beautiful, with or without it. Just like the old days, huh?

**Sora: **Yeah, this reminds me of how much I used to wear hats before our first adventures.

_Sora blushes and notices she has her hands around his waist and Tai notices he's doing the same thing. They stare into each other's eyes and are unable to look away. Agumon and Biyomon watch intently._

**Agumon: **Are they gonna do what I think they're gonna do?

**Biyomon: **Shh! Let's not ruin this!

**Tai: **Sora…

**Sora: **Tai…

**Tai: **You know you're more than just my best friend right.

**Sora: **You're more than just my best friend too.

_The two of them lean closer, closer and closer. Agumon and Biyomon comically widen their eyes. Tai and Sora's lips are metres away from each other, then it turns to centimetres and finally they kiss. It's a very passionate kiss and they do it for a long time. They separate and exchange loving smiles._

**Tai: **So, it's a date?

**Sora: **It's a date.

_Agumon and Biyomon approach them._

**Agumon: **You know what Tai.

**Tai: **What?

**Agumon: **You've really grown up.

**Biyomon: **So have you Sora.

_The moment is disturbed by a hyperactive Jun who's running as fast as Ken in a soccer game._

**Jun: **Look out! Incoming!

_She whizzes past the 4 of and they fall over. Luckily she too blinded by love to notice Agumon or Biyomon._

**Tai: **Watch where you're going Jun!

**Jun: **Sorry, I'm in a hurry to see Matt! _Tai and Sora have twitching expressions that says he feels sorry for the torture Matt is gonna go through. _All the girls say he's the cutest!

**Tai: **I feel sorry for Matt.

**Sora: **She's really gonna irritate him and Mimi.

**Biyomon: **I have half the mind to blast her right now.

**Tai: **I'd better warn Matt. _Tai gets out his mobile._

* * *

_Matt readies his guitar for the concert until he hears a knock on the door. Matt goes over to see who it is and blushes when he sees its Mimi. Matt calms down and he opens the door._

**Matt: **Mimi, hey!

**Mimi: **Hi Matt, is it all right if I come in?

**Matt: **Sure of course. Come on in.

_Mimi, Palmon and Gabumon enter the room and a few minutes later they all share the cookies together. Matt is clearly enjoying them, especially Gabumon and Palmon._

**Matt: **These cookies are great! Did you really make them Mimi?

**Mimi: **Well I can't take all the credit. I had a bit of help from my mom.

**Matt: **They're amazing, thanks; I really appreciate it.

**Mimi: **You're welcome. So are you ready for the big concert.

**Matt: **Yep, my band and I are all set, now hopefully they'll stop being so late.

**Mimi: **It could be worse; an evil Digimon could come and ruin the whole thing.

**Matt: **Yeah right, like that'll ever happen.

_The both of them laugh and when they stop Mimi smiles at Matt while blushing. Matt himself blushes and plucks up the courage to ask her out. He doesn't want to admit it yet but he loves her just as much as Tai loves Sora. Mimi is a bit confused by his facial expression._

**Mimi: **Is something wrong Matt?

**Matt: **Yeah sure, there's just…uh…something I wanna ask you.

**Mimi: **What is it?

**Matt: **Do you have anything planned after the concert.

_Mimi blushes, could Matt really be asking her out? She plays along to find out._

**Mimi: **Not really, why do you ask?

**Matt: **I was wondering if there's anywhere you'd like to go out with me after the concert…that is…if you want to?

_Mimi's gasps and her eyes glisten. She looks at him in silence and Matt believes he's messed up. _

**Matt: **Uh…sorry…its fine…forgets I said anything…I…uh…

_Mimi passionately puts a figure on his mouth and smiles._

**Mimi: **Oh Matt…great minds think alike…I'd be honoured to go out with you.

_Matt stands up surprised and happy._

**Matt: **Really, you mean it!?

_Mimi stands up as well giggling._

**Mimi: **Of course I mean it silly; I was gonna ask you this myself.

_Mimi joyfully pulls Matt in for a huge kiss to which Matt is surprised with at first but then returns it. Their arms are now wrapped around each other in an embrace as they share a tender kiss. Gabumon and Palmon watch this moment with their eyes comically widened._

**Gabumon: **Way to go Matt!

**Palmon: **I'm so proud of you Mimi!

_Matt and Mimi separate and smile at each other._

**Matt: **It's a date.

**Mimi: **And I can't wait for that date.

_Before anything else could be said, Matt's mobile phone rings. He takes it out and sees that it's Tai. He picks up and puts it on speaker._

**Matt: **Hey Tai, what's up?

_Tai screams out over the phone and everyone in the room yelp in surprise._

**Tai: **Matt, Emergency Alpha! Emergency Alpha! Emergency Jun! She's on her way to you like a rocket.

_Matt and Mimi become horrified but no can be more horrified that Matt right now who face palms himself._

**Matt: **Oh no, she never quits! Mimi, you might wanna escape before things get ugly!

**Mimi: **You don't need to tell me twice! Palmon we're leaving!

**Palmon: **But I haven't finished eating my share.

_Mimi picks up Palmon and runs out._

**Mimi: **I told you I'll make some special ones when we get home, now let's go!

_She exits with Palmon but she puts her head through the door to say one last thing._

**Mimi: **Bye Matt, I'll see you after concert.

**Matt: **Sure, see ya Mimi.

_Mimi escapes just in time and Jun comes storming in._

**Jun: **MAAAAAAT! _She stops in front of him much to surprise and horror and Gabumon quickly pretends he's a doll. _There you are sweetheart, are you happy to see me?!

**Matt:** _Matt has a twitching expression on his face. "Yep, No wonder she's Davis' sister. She can't take a hint."_

* * *

_Davis and the others are at Ken's house where Ken shows them around. _

**Ken: **And this is my room, nothing fancy.

_Yolei spots a picture of Sam who she thought was Ken._

**Yolei: **This is a good picture of you Ken

**Ken: **Um…it's not me; it's my older brother Sam…

**Yolei: **Oh I'm sorry.

_Having remembered that Ken said he lost his brother everyone stares at it for a bit._

* * *

_At the concert, the music begins and Matt gets ready to play._

**Matt: **Are you ready to rock! _The crowd roars. _I can't hear you!

_Tai and the others have good seats at the back. Tai sits right next to Sora with Gabumon sitting next to Tai. He has his coat over his head so no one notices him. Izzy, Joe and Mimi are sitting at the back and the gangs respective partners sit in their laps. The crowd practically scream with delight._

_Matt and his band sing the song "I turn around."_

* * *

**I turn around**

_The crowd absolutely love Matt's song, as do the gang who're impressed by how good he actually sounds._

**Gabumon: **Matt is a really good singer, though I may be biased.

_Tai and Sora are holding hands without really noticing. Mimi dreamily watches and hears Matt sing._

**Mimi: **Wow, this is a really great song! What's it called?

**Izzy: **It's called "I turn around!" Matt says it's supposed to reflect how much he's changed since he first became a digi-destined.

**Mimi: **I think it's suitable for him! Have they published this song as a CD yet?

**Joe: **They said they'll publish it after the concert.

**Mimi: **I'm gonna get one and show it to my friends in New York one day.

_Gomamon, Tentomon and Palmon dance along without anyone knowing. _

_Tai and Sora finally notice that they're holding hand and blush. They then smile, happy to be having a good time. Sora leans on Tai's shoulder and he wraps his arm around her as they watch the concert. Agumon and Biyomon are filled with joy and whisper._

**Agumon: **This date is working out perfectly.

**Biyomon: **I know; Sora and Tai are having a great time. Let's hope nothing ruins it.

**Agumon: **Don't worry Biyomon, what could possibly happen?

_Next to them, Jun cheers Matt on like crazy, making her friend uncomfortable._

* * *

_Unfortunately, Biyomon was right to worry because an ominous red glow is seen near the tent. It's a control spire in the real world._

**Arukenimon: **I love a good concert! Mummymon we're going to bring a new meaning to the phrase monsters of rock!

* * *

_Matt's song is going great until some static interference messes up the equipment, confusing Matt, the crowd and the gang._

**Sora: **Something's happening.

**Tai:** I hope this is part of the show.

**Izzy: **You never know with rock concerts.

**Mimi: **If it is then I'm not getting that CD.

* * *

_The TV men watch what's happening with worry._

**Sakurada: **There's a bunch of static coming through.

**Charlie: **This is terrible; we're on live!

* * *

_Foot stomping and a loud roar are heard through the speakers, forcing the band and spectators to cover their ears in pain._

* * *

**Charlie: **What's that!?

* * *

_It's DarkTyrannomon and an army of Bakkamon who've come to crash the concert. The audience run away in horror while the digi-destined only look with shock._

**Tai: **What're they doing here!?

**Joe: **Maybe they're a just music lovers.

_Jun looks on with fear, having gone through the Digimon epidemic before. DarkTyrannomon roars._

**Charlie: **My concert; these crazy kids!

**Sakurada: **Yeah, Woodstock, now that's a concert.

_The people waste no time running for their lives and now the gang are the only ones left. _

**Tai: **Agumon, Digivolve!

**Agumon: **Right! _Agumon tries but is unable to digivolve. _I can't Tai!

**Tai: **What do you mean? Did you forget how!?

**Izzy: **Never mind, let's get out of here!

_They kids and their Digimon run away screaming and things get worse. There are more Digimons. Manzemon is walking down the streets, the Numemons are sliming their way across the mall, Megadramon is causing trouble by the harbour._

**Tai: **There's another one!

_Kuwagamon is crawling along the Ferris wheel._

**Joe: **Have you created a plan of action Tai?

**Tai: **Yeah I've got one: RUN! _Everyone runs from the Bakamon and Tai stops to notice the source that's preventing the Digimons from digivolving. _A Control Spire!?

* * *

_Meanwhile the new Digi-destined are having an awesome party at Ken's house. DemiVeemon, Minnomon, Poromon, Upamon, Patamon and Gatomon are having a pile of snack left for them. Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, TK and Kari play a game of Go Fish._

**Davis: **Got any 3s?

**Yolei: **No, no, no, NO!

**Davis: **Just say Go Fish.

**Yolei: **Oh… _Davis passes down the cards._

**Davis: **You'll get the hang of it Yolei.

**Yolei: **_Yolei face palms in embarrassment. _Ugh…I can't even learn Go Fish.

_Davis, Cody, TK and Kari explode into laughter. Ken does something no one expected him to ever do. He bursts into laughter for the first time in a long while much to everyone's surprise._

**Cody: **Did you see what I saw!?

**Yolei: **Ken just laughed!

**Kari: **What a great smile. Ken you should try to laugh more often.

**Ken: **Huh?

**Davis: **Thanks a lot.

_Ken looks down blushing, not having had this much fun since he was a kid. _

* * *

_More laughter ensues and Mrs Ichijouji can hear from the kitchen which brings tears of joy._

**Mrs Ichijouji: **"_It's so nice to have house full of laughing children again. Oh dear, I'm getting all misty, I promised myself I wouldn't cry, quick think sad thoughts"._ _The telephone rings. "Oh the phone, come now pull yourself together." She picks the phone up. _Hi, Ichijouji residence.

**Yolei: **My deal, what do you guys wanna play?

**Davis: **How about strip po-

_Davis is cut off by a knock on the door, grabbing their attention._

**Mrs Ichijouji: **Ken, some boy named Tai is on the phone for your friend Kari.

**Kari: **Something must be wrong!

* * *

_The Digimon all continue to wreak havoc around the city and DarkTyrannomon totally levels the tent. The original Digi-destined and their digimons look at the destruction that's taking place._

**Matt: **Hey! You ruined my concert!

**Tai: **Matt, glad to see you're focused!

**Mimi: **How many of them are there!?

* * *

_Davis and the others are riding on their respective armoured digimons (except for Ken and Minomon who ride with Davis on Raidramon)._

**Kari: **There they are!

**Ken: **Come on Davis, can't we move any faster!

**Davis: **Don't be a backseat drive Ken! _Davis spots the control spire. "A Control Spire, no wonder Tai needs us! Well it its help he needs, its help he'll get!"_

_Powerful electricity gathers in Raidramon's lightning shaped horn._

**Raidramon: **Thunder Blast! _Raidramon launches a blast of lighting._

**Digmon: **Rock Cracking! _Digmon digs his drills in the ground._

_The two of them destroy the Control Spire and the Davis' group dismount. Ken brings out his D3._

**Ken: **It's time for us to clean up this mess!

* * *

**Brave Heart**

"_**Digimon!"**_

_The Dark D3 beams a light high above and sparkles of light drop from above. __Minomon spins in the Digi-zone._

**Minomon: **Minomon Digivolve to…Wormmon!

* * *

_A dark green beam of light pours from the top of the digi-zone and forms an image of a Stingmon that soon disappears. Wormmon quickly spins in the digi-zone._

**Wormmon: **Wormmon Digivolve to…Stingmon!

**(-)**

* * *

_It's Tai and Agumon's time to shine._

**Tai: **Let's do it, old school style!

**Agumon: **Mmm!

* * *

**Digivolution**

"_**Digimon!"**_

_The Digivice beams a light high above. Sparkles of light drop from above. __An orange beam of light pours from the top of the digi-zone and forms an image of a roaring Greymon that soon disappears. Agumon quickly spins in the digi-zone._

**Agumon: **Agumon Digivolve to…Greymon!

**(-)**

* * *

_(Split screen) The rest of the older kids prepare for battle._

**Matt: **Everyone!

**Sora: **Digivolve!

**Izzy: **Right now!

**Joe: **Hurry!

**Mimi: **Do it!

* * *

**Digivolution (split screen)**

_Multiple beams of light pour down from above and form images of Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon and Togemon that soon disappears. __Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon and Palmon are quickly spinning in their digi-zones._

**Gabumon: **Gabumon…!

**Biyomon: **Biyomon…!

**Tentomon: **Tentomon…!

**Gomamon: **Gomamon…!

**Palmon: **Palmon…!

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

Garurumon!

Birdramon!

Kabuterimon!

Ikkakumon!

Togemon!

**(-)**

* * *

**Greymon: **Nova Blast!

_Greymon spews a flame shot from his mouth and DarkTyrannomon flinches in pain. The two dinosaurs Digimon grapple and have a wrestling match. Everyone from the TV station watches the battle unfold, especially Hiroaki._

**Hiroaki: **Matt, TK!

_Charlie, Jeremiah and Sakurada watch Greymon and DarkTyrannomon tussle. _

**Jeremiah: **Quick turn the cameras on, this is great stuff!

**Charlie: **This'll be the highest rated show we've ever had; we'll even get a raise.

**Sakurada: **If anyone's left to give it.

* * *

_Birdramon has an aerial battle with Megadramon._

**Birdramon: **Meteor Wing!

_She flaps her wings and hurls her feathers like meteors but Megadramon evades them._

**Megadramon: **Hah! Missed me!

* * *

_The TV workers tremble in fear when they remember the events that took place 3 years ago._

**Charlie: **Is it just me or isn't this exactly what happened 3 years ago.

* * *

_Megadramon flies down and Birdramon screeches as she flies over._

* * *

_Garurumon and Kabuterimon double team Kuwagamon. Garurumon pushes him to the ground._

**Garurumon: **Surround him Kabuterimon!

* * *

_Digmon avoids a swipe from Snimon. _

**Digmon: **Didn't we need a metal shop!

* * *

_Jun and Momoe watches her brother and his friends battle the rogue Digimons. _

**Momoe: **I don't know how long they can keep this up.

**Jun: **I knew Davis liked action but this?

* * *

_Raidramon and Stingmon avoid multiple hearts launched from Monzaemon. _

**Monzaemon: **Hearts Attack!

* * *

_Togemon and Gorillamon grunt as they land a blow on each other's faces and Halsemon flies by to help._

* * *

_Ikkakumon looks on at the army of Bakkemon, Numemon and Phantomon. _

* * *

**Matt: **They're all over the place!

**Tai: **Yeah, they've got us outnumbered.

**Mimi: **And we can't destroy them since they're real Digimon that are just lost and confused.

_Joe and Izzy finally think of plan._

**Joe: **Wait, I've got an idea. Everyone, get all the Digimon together in one place.

**Izzy: **We're gonna send them back to the Digital World!

**Yolei: **I know what to do. Halsemon!

**Halsemon: **At your service! Tempest Wing!

_Halsemon launches energy rings from his eyes and stuns the smaller Digimons. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon gather together._

**Nefertimon: **Ready partner!?

**Pegasusmon: **Let's tie one on!

**Pegasusmon and Nefertimon: **Golden Noose!

_The two create a rope of light and form a net that traps the smaller Digimons. Yolei runs over to Izzy and Joe._

**Yolei: **Is your laptop ready Izzy?

**Izzy: **Ready and able!

**Yolei: **Then what're we waiting for!? _Yolei brings out her D3. _Digi-port open!

_The captured Digimons are sucked into the Digi-port. Tai and Davis comment on this._

**Davis: **Well that wasn't so hard.

**Tai: **Easy as pie!

**Kari: **Oh boy, we should make it a rule that Tai and Davis aren't allowed to be together in the same room.

**TK: **Forget about them Kari; it's the Digimon that worry me; how'd they get here to our world in the first place, not to mention that Control Spire?

**Cody: **What if it's a brand new enemy?

* * *

_Kabuterimon and Togemon surround Gorillamon._

**Kabuterimon: **I don't suppose a banana will solve this. _Gorillamon roars._

**Togemon: **Guess not so how 'bout a little Needle Spray! _Togemon launches a shower at needle that cause Gorillamon to flinch in pain and leaves himself wide open._

**Kabuterimon: **Now it's my turn, Electro Shocker!

_Kabuterimon forms an electro ball and launches it at Gorillamon that gives him quite a shock. Kabuterimon and Togemon bash into Gorillamon and sends him flying into the portal._

* * *

_Greymon wins again as usual against DarkTyrannomon and tosses him over to the laptop with little effort._

**Greymon: **See you around! Not. _DarkTyrannomon is sucked into the portal._

* * *

**Ken: **Listen up everyone; I'm pretty sure I know who's behind all this. It's got to be Arukenimon!

* * *

_Pegasusmon helps Digmon with Snimon._

**Pegasusmon: **Mind if I join in!

**Digmon: **Be my guest, Gold Rush!

**Pegasusmon: **Star Shower!

_Both of their respective attacks sends Snimon flying into the Digi-port._

* * *

**Tai: **Think so?

**Davis: **What makes you think she's involved?

**Ken: **Because she's able to move freely between the two worlds.

* * *

_Raidramon, Stingmon, Garurumon and Ikkakumon attack a Monochromon who charges in to ram into them._

**Raidramon: **Let's get 'em boys!

**Garurumon: **Right!

**Ikkakumon: **You got it!

**Stingmon: **I'll go first! Spiking Strike!

_Stingmon opens up his shoulder armour and brings outs his sabre which he strikes Monochromon with. The rogue Digimon is stunned. Raidramon and Garurumon are in the air._

**Raidramon: **Thunder Blast!

**Garurumon: **Howling Blaster!

**Ikkakumon: **Harpoon Torpedo!

_All three attacks land a hit and sends Monochromon packing back into the Digital World._

* * *

_Birdramon and Nefertimon lift a big black cloth over more Digimons._

**Davis: **Birdramon, Nefertimon another round to go.

_They drop the cloth and now the Digimons are immobilised so Raidramon, Garurumon and Ikkakumon come up to push with all their strength._

**Raidramon: **Push em back, push em back, way back!

* * *

_The Digimons are sent back to the Digital World and now the only ones left are Megadramon and Monzaemon._

**Tai: **Just two ultimate's left, Davis, Ken would you like to do the honours?

_Both of them nod and look to their Digimons._

**Davis: **New plan guys. _Raidramon, Stingmon, Halsemon, Nefertimon, Digmon and Pegasusmon gather around as Davis speaks. The Armour Digimons revert to their previous forms. _We have to fight Ultimates with Ultimates. Get back to your rookie stages and get ready to DNA Digivolve!

* * *

**Digivolution**

_**"****_Di_gimon!"**_

_The Blue D3 beams a light high above. Blue sparkles of light drop from above. __A blue beam of light pours from the top of the digi-zone and forms an image of ExVeemon that soon disappears. Veemon quickly spins in the digi-zone._

**Veemon: **Veemon Digivolve to…!

ExVeemon!

**(-)**

* * *

_(Split Screen) Multiple beams of light pour down and form images of Aquilamon, Ankylomon and Angemon that soon disappear. __Patamon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon are quickly spinning in their Digi-zones._

**Hawkmon: **Hawkmon…!

**Armadillomon: **Armadillomon…!

**Patamon: **Patamon…!

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

Aquilamon!

Ankylomon!

Angemon!

**(-)**

* * *

**Tai: **Go for it!

**Davis: **Show him guys!

_**…**_

* * *

**DNA Digivolution Theme**

"_**Digimon!"**_

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digmon are the Champions,**_

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digmon are the Champions,**_

_Davis and Ken's D3 become dark blue and green and light shoot out from the D3s and fuse. A blue explosion occurs and Ex-Veemon bursts out._

**ExVeemon: **ExVeemon! _He flies back and Stingmon bursts out of a green explosion._

**Stingmon: **Stingmon! _He flies back and now both of them are flying around up high towards a large red ring._

DNA Digivolve to…Paildramon!

_Paildramon quickly sprouts his wings, opens his eyes, brings out his claws and readies his blasters before getting into a battle stance._

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digmon are the Champions,**_

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digmon are the Champions,**_

* * *

_Yolei and Kari's D3 become red and white and light shoot out from the D3s and fuse. A red explosion occurs and Aquilamon bursts out._

**Aquilamon: **Aquilamon! _Aquilamon flies back and Gatomon bursts out of a pink explosion._

**Gatomon: **Gatomon! _She flies back and now both of them are flying around up high towards a large red ring._

DNA Digivolve to…Silphymon!

_Silphymon rapidly spins in his Digi-zone, his visors activate, his talons sprout and his belt activates before getting to a battle stance._

* * *

_Cody and TK's D3 become gold and silver and light shoot out from the D3s and fuse. A yellow explosion occurs and Ankylomon bursts out._

**Ankylomon: **Ankylomon! _He flies back and Angemon bursts out of a green explosion._

**Angemon: **Angemon! _He flies back and now both of them are flying around up high._

DNA Digivolve to…Shakkoumon!

_Shakkouamon rapidly spins in his Digi-zone, his eyes glow, his arms and entire body activates before getting into a battle stance._

_**…**_

* * *

**Let's kick it on**

_It's time to battle. Paildramon sets his sights on Megadramon with his blade outstretched._

**Paildramon: **Sting Strike!

_Megadramon dodges the attack and launches a barrage of missiles that Paildramon avoids._

* * *

**Silphymon: **Static Force!

_Silphymon launches a powerful energy shot._

**Monzaemon: **Hearts Attack!

_The two powerful attacks collide and cancel each other out._

* * *

**Shakkoumon: **Kachina Bombs!

_Shakkoumon launches a multitude of sharp metal disks from its waist that disorientate the both of them. He comes up and grabs Monzaemon._

* * *

**Cody: **Bedtime!

* * *

_Paildramon makes his move and grabs Megadramon's tail. He uses incredible strength to toss Megadramon to the laptop and Shakkoumon does the same with Monzaemon. Both of them are sent back to the Digital World one by one._

**Yolei: **Don't forget your teddy bear! _Izzy closes the laptop and everyone victoriously smiles. _And to all a goodnight.

**Davis: **Yeah we did it! All the Digi-destined together! The ultimate teamwork!

_The DNA digivolved Digimons revert to their Baby forms (with the exception of Tokomon and Salamon being In-Training and Rookie.) and laugh together. The older kids Digimons also de-digivolve and celebrate along with them._

_**…**_

* * *

**Tai: **Guys if Arukenimon and her digimons can move between worlds then we're in trouble!

**Matt: **What'll we do?

**Tai: **We'll have to fight all over again!

**Sora: **Oh no!

**Davis: **Relax, we'll get her.

_The Digi-destined and the Digimons are clearly determined._

**Everyone: **Yeah!

* * *

_Everyone is at the train station where Ken prepares to leave. Even though his party has been cut short, he's still happy to have had a great time._

**Ken: **Thanks for walking me to the train everyone. I guess party's over huh? It was short but it was fun.

_The others are glad to see their new friend smiling and so do they._

**Davis: **We had a great time Ken.

**Ken: **Me too, thanks.

_Ken walks into the station with Minomon in his arms._

**Davis: **And we're all gonna come over next year.

_Sora looks to Kari._

**Sora: **Merry Christmas and a happy new year.

**Kari: **You too.

_Davis suddenly gets shocked and rubs his face. Everyone's attention is caught._

**Davis: **Oh no! I forgot to kiss Kari under the mistletoe! **(A/N: Davis still accepts it, this was just too funny to ignore.)**

**Tai: **He never quits! Davis take it from me, you'll never learn about women!

_Everyone laughs upon hearing Tai's joke and seeing Davis' embarrassment. Tai walks over to Sora and holds up his arm, catching her attention._

**Tai: **Well, shall we?

**Sora: **We shall.

_Sora takes his arm._

**Tai: **Well, the two of us have plans tonight so we'll see you guys tomorrow.

**Mimi: **'Kay

**Kari: **I'll wait for you by our house Tai.

**Sora: **Well then, later.

_Tai and Sora walks off arm in arm. _

**Agumon: **Hey wait for us!

**Biyomon: **We'll go with you!

_Agumon and Biyomon follow to make sure the data goes as planned. The others happily watch them leave while Davis still feels dejected._

**Matt: **Well it's about time.

**TK: **Shouldn't this have been the part where we made fun of them.

**Mimi: **Oh, let them have their moment of happiness with nothing awkward going on. Deep down they've wanted this since they met at First Grade.

**Kari: **You said it.

**Yolei: **Oh that's so sweet, what do you think they'll name the baby.

**Cody: **Yolei, they're just dating. It's a little too early to jump to conclusion.

**Poromon: **She can't help but always jump to conclusion. _Yolei is a little annoyed._

**Yolei: **Hey it can't hurt to dream.

**Davis: **Tai's lucky, when'll I get a girlfriend.

_Joe puts a hand on his shoulder and throws some jabs._

**Joe: **Cheer up Davis; you'll get a girlfriend one day.

**Izzy: **I calculate you're likely to get girlfriend when you become 25 years old.

**Davis: **Very funny.

**Chibomon: **Who knows, maybe you'll kiss Kari under the mistletoe next year, then again TK will beat ya to it. _The gang and the Digimon laugh and Davis comically shakes Chibomon._

**Davis: **Hey you wasn't able to kiss Salamon under the mistletoe as well so cool it.

_Kari and TK exchange nervous smiles while blushing in deep red before looking away._

**Matt: **Well, Mimi and I have plans for tonight, so we'll see you guys tomorrow morning. _Matt and Mimi wrap their arms._

**Mimi: **Come on hun!

**Matt: **After you.

_Matt and Mimi walk off arm in arm with Gabumon and Palmon following them. The others are happy to see their relationship starting to blossom._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Tai and Sora are having a great time on their date. Right now they're sitting on a bench by the river. Agumon and Biyomon silently watch from a tree above them. They enjoy the moment as much as they can and take in their surroundings._

**Sora: **It's so peaceful out here tonight and the moon is so beautiful.

**Tai: **Yeah, it sure is.

**Sora: **It's almost hard to believe what happened today.

**Tai: **It's certainly better than fighting a bloodthirsty vampire and some orange tree swinging baboon with a horrible singing voice.

**Sora: **Point taken.

_Tai and Sora can't help but laugh. They stop laughing and continue talking._

**Sora: **Things have changed so much since we first became digi-destined.

**Tai: **Yeah, when we started we were just regular kids who were as clueless as Davis and now we've become teenagers who have to be mentors. Funny how things turn out huh?

**Sora: **Yeah it is. And when we first met we were just little kids. I've lost track of how many times we've argued since then. Remember when you threw up in my hat without telling me before I put it on.

**Tai: **Gee thanks for reminding me about that and how mad you were, but we always managed to make up and our friendship grew stronger.

**Sora: **Yeah it did, and you saved me so many times even if it meant putting yourself in danger, like you did when that creep Datamon captured me. You risked your life to save me, and it's because of you that I'm still here.

**Tai: **I'd jump off a cliff to save you Sora.

**Sora: **Oh, that's so sweet of you Tai, thanks. And if it weren't for you I don't think I'd be half the person I am today. You're an amazing person Tai.

**Tai: **Thanks that means a lot to me Sora. And I don't think I'd be the person I am now if it weren't for you. I'm glad we met and became best friends.

**Sora: **I'm glad to have met and become best friends with you too. _then she gets a bit flirty._ Or rather more.

_Tai raises his eyebrow when he understands what she means and smiles._

**Tai: **What's that supposed to mean?

**Sora: **I'll show you.

_Tai and Sora lean closer for another kiss. Their silhouettes are seen through the beautiful moonlight as they make contact. When both of them stop they smile at each other and continue looking at the moon with Sora leaning on Tai's shoulder again and Tai wrapping his arm around her. Agumon and Biyomon smile at this development._

**Agumon: **I should get mistletoes to use on those two every year.

**Biyomon: **Knowing those two, I'm sure there won't be any need for that.

**Agumon: **If you say so. _Both of them smile at each other._

* * *

_The rest of the date went quite well. Tai and Sora ate at a restaurant along with their Digimons in disguise, took a few pictures in a photo booth, watched a scary movie and they danced all alone in the park under the illuminating moonlight. Wanting to be a part of it, Agumon and Biyomon danced too. Soon after, Tai walks Sora back home and they're standing in front of her door facing each other._

* * *

**Sora: **Thanks for walking me back home Tai. I had a great time tonight.

**Tai: **I had a great time too Sora.

_Sora leans a little closer._

**Sora: **In spite of the Digimon attack, this was the most wonderful night of my life. Goodnight. _Sora romantically and passionately kisses Tai in the cheek much to his surprise. Tai nearly falls over and __Sora opens the door._

**Sora: **See you tomorrow and Merry Christmas Tai.

**Tai: **Duh…Yeah…Merry Christmas to you too Sora.

**Biyomon: **Bye Agumon, Merry Christmas. _She gives big kiss to her boyfriend, causing him to nearly fall over too._

**Agumon: **A-a-a-and to you Biyomon.

_Sora and Biyomon head inside leaving Tai and Agumon smiling in a swooned fashion. He stumbles to the side forcing Agumon to push him back up._

**Agumon: **Bet you really loved that didn't you Tai.

_Tai comes back to reality and lightly punches Agumon's head._

**Tai: **Oh put a sock in it. You loved that kiss Biyomon gave.

**Agumon: **True. I guess that means you too are officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

**Tai: **Yeah, I guess we are. Well, let's go home Agumon, Kari's probably waiting for us.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Matt, Mimi, Gabumon and Palmon were in the Ferris wheel which wasn't badly damaged. After going to a restaurant and going to a dance club they decide to spend the last 30 minutes taking in the sight of their beautiful city at night. Right now they're at the top, looking at the millions of light surrounding the city._

**Mimi: **Odaiba looks so beautiful from up here at night.

**Matt: **Yeah, it sure does.

**Mimi: **You know when I was younger, my Mom and Dad would always take me to this Ferris wheel whenever we went on outings.

**Matt: **_Matt can't help but be surprised. _Really?

**Mimi: **Yeah, I always loved taking in the sights before going back home. _She warmly looks at Matt. _Matt.

**Matt: **Yeah, Mimi.

**Mimi: **Thank you. This was a really great date. I had a lot of fun.

**Matt: **Don't mention it, I had fun myself. You know, for a minute I was actually afraid you wouldn't want to go out with me.

**Mimi: **Don't be silly Matt. I've wanted to go out with you since day 1; I was just waiting for you to make the first move.

**Matt: **You know; it's hard to believe how much things have changed for us. Before we first went to the Digital World the only friend I ever had was you. Then during our adventures I questioned myself on whether or not I'm worthy to have friends.

**Mimi: **But now look at you, you have loads of friends. And when I started out I used to clumsy, spoilt brat who was afraid of fighting and could only think about clothes and how tired I was. But thanks to all our friends, especially you and Palmon I've changed for the better.

**Matt: **Yeah, I'll say. You are definitely not that same spoilt cry baby from 3 and half years ago.

**Mimi: **Hey! _The two of them laugh together as they contemplate how they used to be in the old days. Mimi stops and continues looking at Matt. _Matt, you'll always be there for me, right.

**Matt: **Of course I will Mimi, You're my best…no…you're my girlfriend now. If I could still be there for you despite that whole princess thing in Shogunmon's castle then I'll always be there to help solve any of your problems. _Mimi's eyes glisten a bit, extremely touched by these words._

**Mimi: **Thank you Matt. _They slowly lean towards each other and have another passionate kiss with the moonlight illuminating the romantic atmosphere and Gabumon and Palmon feeling proud of their partners. They both separate and warmly look at one another. _Say Matt, do you still carry your harmonica?

**Matt: **_Matt chuckles a little. _Are you kidding, of course I do. _He digs into his pocket and reveals the harmonica. _It was the first thing I bought after all.

**Mimi: **Do you think you could play it for me?

**Gabumon: **I'd like to hear you play it too? I haven't heard your harmonica for over 3 years.

**Palmon: **I wanna listen too.

**Matt: **Sure, why not?

_Matt brings the harmonica to his mouth and begins to play it. The beautiful music coming from the instrument creates a soothing sensation within Mimi, Gabumon and Palmon. This is Palmon's first time hearing the music and Gabumon and Mimi have been looking forward to hearing this for over 3 years. Mimi takes it all in, happy to know that Matt and her are couple and got a chance to share this moment. This goes on until they reach the bottom._

* * *

_Tai and Agumon arrive back home and see Kari and Salamon by the door._

**Tai: **Hey, Kari!

**Kari: **Welcome back Tai, so how did your date go?

**Tai: **Best night I've had in my life so far.

_Kari and Salamon give sly looks at the lip mark on where Sora kissed Tai. The same goes for Agumon when Biyomon kissed him._

**Kari: **I can see that. Looks like you have some explaining to do big brother.

**Salamon: **You too Agumon.

_Tai and Agumon are confused to which Salamon notices._

**Salamon: **You mean you both haven't noticed; what do I have to do, hold up a sign or a mirror?

**Tai: **What are the two of you talking about?

_Agumon points at Tai's cheek._

**Agumon: **I think they're talking about the lip mark you have on your face. _Tai points at Agumon's_

**Tai: **There's one on your cheek too.

_When they register what's going on, Tai and Agumon become red with embarrassment and covers their cheek._

**Tai: **I don't know what you're talking about!

**Kari: **Oh, then what's with the big lip mark on both your faces?

**Tai: **This isn't what you think, so just drop it!

_Kari and Salamon laugh. When Tai and Agumon finish wiping off the lip mark, Tai opens the door and the two of them enter with their Digimons behind them._

* * *

**Tai: **Mom, Dad we're home!

_Yuuko and Susumu come up, happy to see their children home. _

**Yuuko: **Tai, Kari welcome back. Where were the two of you?

**Salamon: **Hey!

**Yuuko: **Oops, I'm sorry Gatomon; I meant where were the three of you?

**Salamon: **Actually Mrs Kamiya, you can call me Salamon for now.

**Kari: **Sorry to worry you, we were hanging out with our friends.

**Tai: **And we brought a Christmas guest.

**Susumu: **Christmas guest, what do you mean?

**Agumon: **He means me. _Tai and Kari present Agumon who lifts up his hand. _Hi again.

_Susumu and Yuuko become ecstatic with surprise._

**Susumu: **Agumon, welcome back and Merry Christmas!

**Yuuko: **How wonderful it is to see you again Agumon!

**Agumon: **The feeling is mutual Mr and Mrs Kamiya. The last time we saw each other was on the summer several months ago.

**Yuuko: **Yes, that's right.

**Tai: **Guess what, Agumon gonna move in with us.

**Susumu: **Really?

**Agumon: **Now that all the Control Spires in the Digital World are gone I wanna live with Tai, Kari and Salamon permanently. Will that be okay?

**Yuuko: **Of course you are Agumon; you're a member of the family after all.

**Susumu: **You're welcome to live with us as long as you like.

**Agumon: **That'd be swell! _Tai and Kari smile at each other._

**Tai: **I think we can keep him.

**Yuuko: **Well you all must be hungry. I'll go prepare our Christmas dinner.

**Agumon: **Alright, eating time!

**Kari: **Guess what guys. _She teasingly turns to Tai. _Tai went out on a date.

**Tai: **Shut up Kari. _Yuuko and Susumu gasp with pure joy and have a feeling they know who the lucky girl is. Yuuko hugs her sun tightly, making it difficult to breathe._

**Yuuko: **Oh my gosh! My baby boy finally has finally found someone special to him.

**Susumu: **Son; is the lucky girl who I think it is? _After Yuuko releases him Tai blushes and admits it with a sheepish smile and Kari smiles at him._

**Tai: **Yeah. It's Sora. _Yuuko's smile becomes wider._

**Yuuko: **I'm not surprised. We've always know you and Sora have been in love since you met at elementary school. You were bound to go out sooner or later.

**Susumu: **Congratulation son.

**Tai: **Thanks dad. _Yuuko wraps both her arms around her kids._

**Yuuko: **Now both my kids have someone they love. _Kari blushes upon being reminded of TK._ Soon the two of you will be making babies before you know it. _Tai and Kari become completely red._

**Tai & Kari: **Mom!

* * *

_Everyone laughs. After having a delicious Christmas dinner (which is rare for Yuuko to make) Tai, Agumon, Kari and Salamon go to Kari's room. Tai playfully drops onto her bed and Agumon jumps into his arms._

**Tai: **Agumon, you were the best present ever! Can you stay through till new years?

**Agumon: **I thought you'd never ask me!

_Tai and Agumon play with the girls watching them._

**Salamon: **Be careful guys; you just ate.

**Kari: **I don't want you losing your Christmas dinner on my bed.

_Agumon yawns and gets sleepy._

**Agumon: **Tell me a Christmas bedtime story, would ya Tai.

**Kari: **I know one.

* * *

Twas a Digimon Christmas,

And everyone was busy,

Especially the likes of Tentomon and Izzy,

Joe played with Gomamon,

Matt and Gabumon ate,

Mimi and Palmon got presents from her parents, isn't that great,

Cody and Tsubumon shared a little sushi,

While Pururumon sat on Yolei's tushi,

Tokomon went carol,

And Ken's thankful for friends,

While in Davis' dreams the fun never ends.

Goodnight now, Merry Christmas.

* * *

_In the morning Jun sees something on TV that puts her in shock._

**Jun: **Davis, wake up!

_Davis groggily gets up and enters the living room, annoyed he's been woken up._

**Davis: **Why what's going on?

_Jun has her eyes on the television and Davis walks over to her side. _

**Newsmen: **We've received many eyewitness reports on yesterday's monster attack downtown, including sightings of mysterious black obelisks. _A control spire is seen on the TV, somewhere in the world. Another one is seen near the statue of liberty. _International reports now confirm these towers are appearing all over the world!

_Davis and Jun gasp in shock and horror._

**Jun: **It's just like the one at Matt's concert!

* * *

_Izzy gasps and is taken aback by what he's seeing._

**Tentomon: **What's the matter Izzy did your computer freeze again?

**Izzy: **It's even worse, look at this. _Both of them look at his computer which is flashing with red dots all over the map like a Christmas tree. _Digi-ports are opening from all over the world!

**Tentomon: **Oh no!

**Izzy: **And there's nothing we can do to stop it!

**Tentomon: **I don't suppose it could be Santa's new way of delivering toys!

**Izzy: **Now what're we gonna do?

* * *

**Narrator: **Who is mysteriously opening Digi-ports all over the world? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Now that was something! Whopee! Tai and Sora are finally going out now and Matt and Mimi are having the same thing! But it looks like the Digi-destined are about to have their work cut out for them. How are they going to deal with the multitude of Digimon all around the world?**

**Coming up next, seeing how far out of hand the situation is for them to deal with alone the Digi-destined call an old friend for help and he provides them old powers that have been greatly missed and new powers for the new Digi-destined.**

**Episode 41: Dramon Power**


	21. Episode 41: Dramon Power

**Digimon Season 2 - Episode 41 - Dramon Power**

* * *

**Hey there Digi-fans! I know it's been months since I published a Digimon chapter since I've been so obsessed with Ducktales lately but I can assure you that I have not forgotten Digimon! Truly sorry to keep you all waiting! Thanks a lot to the many fanfiction users who still have faith that I haven't given up on Digimon like ****Ackbarfan5556, DigimonAT0318,**** MadDogLucario96, MiraclesxFaith, Music Chick and plenty of others! Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

_All the Digi-destined are gathered together in Izzy's room except for Ken's who's stuck in Tamachi and Davis who's gone to help him, contemplating on how to deal with hundreds of Digimons that are wreaking havoc all around the room. Izzy is on his computer and is surprised with what he's found._

**Izzy: **Look I'm getting email from kids all over the world! Whoa, talk about Déjà vu! And they're not just kids; they're Digi-Destined kids!

_Everyone is shocked to see so many emails and that they aren't the only Digi-destined in the world._

**Cody: **How can that be; there's over 200 emails already!?

**Yolei: **Are you telling me we're not the only Digi-destined going around saving the world!?

**Izzy: **_Izzy turns to his friends. _To be honest I'm not exactly sure how many Digi-destined exist but I'm guessing any kid who's seen a Digimon qualifies, like Willis in America.

**Mimi: **And let's not forget about my friend Michael; he's a Digi-destined too.

**Matt: **And any kid who saw our final battle with Apocalymon, or Omnimon on the internet like Yolei did.

**Izzy: **If that's the case there could be thousands of Digi-destined all around the world! Hey maybe we should form some sort of union.

**Tai: **Well let's answer all those emails so we can find out just who has a Digivice.

**Izzy: **Alright, Tai you write back to kids in Europe, Matt you email the kids in Asia, Mimi you take North and South America, Sora you've got Africa and Joe why don't you order us some sandwiches.

**Tai: **I've always dreamed of an entire worldwide army of Digi-destined. And I'm the leader!

**Everyone: **Oh brother!

**Tai: **What? I'd make a great leader!

**Matt: **Yeah for a group but for an army you'll probably lead just about as well as Joe!

**Joe: **Hey!

_The house vibrates and everyone yell out in surprise as they try to keep their balance._

**TK: **What was that!?

_Biyomon looks outside._

**Biyomon: **Look over there!

_Everyone looks outside of Izzy's window to see Parrotmon, MetalTyrannomon and Gigadramon roaring/screeching and wreaking havoc outside._

**Yolei: **Great, just what we needed!

_Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon assume serious expressions and nod at each other._

**Tai: **Okay, you guys email the other Digi-destined. Matt and I will try to keep these guys busy.

**Cody: **But you can't! There are 3 of them and they're Ultimate level Digimons!

**Matt: **Don't worry, Tai and I can take care of ourselves. I have feeling your D3's may be needed for something important here so it'll be best for us to handle it.

_Tai looks at Agumon and Gabumon._

**Tai: **Do you think you're both up to the challenge?

**Agumon: **We can handle it!

**Gabumon: **We've been through worse!

**Matt: **Then let's go!

_The four of them proceed to run out the room until…_

**Sora & Mimi: **Tai/Matt wait!

_Tai and Matt halt in their tracks and turn._

**Tai & Matt: **Yeah?

**Mimi: **Be careful.

**Sora: **If anything ever happens to you I don't think we'll ever stop grieving.

_Tai gives his trademark Kamiya grin and gives the thumbs up._

**Tai: **Don't worry; there won't be any grieving. _Matt also smiles._

**Matt: **Yeah, we'll be fine. Let's go Tai.

**Tai: **Right.

_The 4 of them leave and Tai and Matt get their coats on before running outside. Sora and Mimi still have worried expressions. Kari puts a reassuring hand on Sora's shoulder._

**Kari: **Don't worry, you know how Tai is, he's a tough cookie. He'll be fine Sora.

**Sora: **_Sora relaxes. _I know…you're right.

**Izzy: **Let's get to writing those emails.

* * *

_Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon are outside and they arrive near the 3 ultimate level Digimons._

**Tai: **Let's get their attention.

**Matt: **All we gotta do is keep them busy and protect any innocent civilians.

* * *

_Meanwhile there's a control spire in Tamachi and people are running for their lives from a Triceramon that smashes anything in its path. It roars._

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (Triceramon): **I'm Triceramon, get my point. Well you will if I use my Tri-horn Attack on you and don't bother hitting back; my shell is the hardest of any Digimon alive!

* * *

_Ken is holding Wormmon and his laptop in his hand and they hide in ally. Wormmon jumps off._

**Ken: **Wormmon, you'd better Digivolve!

_Wormmon tries to Digivolve but is unable to do so due to the Control Spire._

**Wormmon: **I can't do it; I'm all Digivolved out.

**Ken: **That can only mean one thing. _Ken looks around for the culprits._

**Arukenimon: **See Mummymon, I told you he was smart. _Ken looks up and gasps when he sees his targets._

**Mummymon: **_The screen keeps going up. _Warmer…warmer…burning up.

_Arukenimon and Mummymon are on a billboard looking down on Ken._

**Arukenimon: **Are you looking for little old me.

**Mummymon: **Your friends aren't here to save you this time, too bad 'cause Triceramon looks hungry.

_Mummymon laughs and Ken growls in anger. Triceramon wreaks more havoc and a man watches from one of the buildings. And that man is Owikawa who's grinning._

* * *

_Davis and Raidramon bolts into the fray._

**Raidramon: **Thunder Blast!

_Raidramon fires a bolt of lightning from his horn and obliterates the control spire. It topples down and Ken gives a surprised gasp. Just as he and Wormmon come out, Raidramon de-digivolves to Veemon._

**Ken: **Davis!

_Davis turns around._

**Davis: **Ken!

_They get down to business._

**Ken: **We've got to do something about that Digimon!

_Triceramon crushes a car and roars. _

* * *

_In Odaiba, Parrotmon destroys a couple of buildings, MetalTyrannomon destroys a car and Gigadramon uses his genocide attack just for the fun of it._

_Tai and Matt run with their Digimons to get ready for battle._

**Tai & Matt: **Digivolve now Agumon/Gabumon!

* * *

_At the same time, Davis and Ken do the exact same thing._

**Davis & Ken: **Digivolve now Veemon/Wormmon!

* * *

**Digivolution theme (split screen)**

"_**Digimon!"**_

_The Blue and Black D3s beam light high above. Blue and purple sparkles of light drop from above on their respective sides_

"_**Digimon"**_

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

_Blue and dark green beams of light pour from the top of their digi-zones and form images of ExVeemon and Stingmon that soon disappear. Veemon and Wormmon spin in their Digi-zones gaining data._

**Veemon: **Veemon…!

**Wormmon: **Wormmon…!

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

ExVeemon!

Stingmon!

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!"**_

_**…**_

* * *

"_**Digimon!"**_

_The 2 Digivices beam light high above. Sparkles of light drop from above on their respective sides_

"_**Digimon"**_

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

_Orange and Blue beams of light pour from the top of their digi-zones and form images of Greymon and Garurumon that soon disappear. Agumon and Gabumon spin in their Digi-zones gaining data._

**Agumon: **Agumon…!

**Gabumon: **Gabumon…!

DIGIVOLVE TO…!

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!"**_

Greymon!

Garurumon!

"_**Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon!"**_

_**…**_

* * *

_Greymon jumps and kicks Parrotmon to the ground. He lands and the two of them tussle like they did 8 years and 3 years ago._

_Garurumon runs at high speed and jumps high._

**Garurumon: **Howling Blaster!

_He fires a powerful blue stream of flames that engulf MetalTyrannomon but the Cyborg Dinosaur Digimon is unfazed. It attempts to slices him but Garurumon dodges and tackles him._

_Being an Ultimate, Parrotmon throws Greymon down to the ground._

**Parrotmon: **Sonic Destroyer!

_Parrotmon unleashes a bolt of lightning from its forehead but Greymon rolls out of the way in time just before it hits the ground and gets up._

**Greymon: **Nova Blast!

_Greymon launches powerful flames from his mouth that knock Parrotmon back. Both of them tussle again but this time Gigadramon intervenes and slams into Greymon. Greymon roars in pain and crashes into a building._

**Gigadramon: **Genocide Attack!

_Multiple missiles are launches and they explode on Greymon._

**Tai: **Greymon!

_MetalTyrannomon lifts Garurumon who bites on to his arm and punches him away. Garurumon is sent flying and shout in the air._

**Matt: **Garurumon!

_Garurumon crashes into the ground. Tai and Matt continue to look on at the rampaging Digimon._

**Matt: **They're Ultimates; we can't compete with them like this!

**Tai: **If Izzy doesn't hurry we won't have to worry about the city because there won't be one to protect if this keeps up!

* * *

_Meanwhile, Stingmon flies above Triceramon and opens up his shoulder armour. He brings outs his sabre._

**Stingmon: **Spiking Strike!

_Stingmon makes a direct hit but his sabre bounces off and Triceramon knocks him away with his horns. Stingmon grunts and crashes in a building. Now it's ExVeemon's turn._

**ExVeemon: **V-Laser!

_ExVeemon launches an x-shaped laser from his chest but it only makes Triceramon angry and he rams ExVeemon into a building. ExVeemon can barely stand up._

**Mummymon: **Good little Digi-saur! Don't just stomp on those kids, use your horns!

**Arukenimon: **He won't listen to you fool; he's not under the power of the Control Spires; he's a real Digimon who just happens to be in the wrong place at the right time. Something's bothering; where're the rest of those kids and why did only one of them come to help their miserable friend?

**Mummymon: **Well they're probably on the internet trying to sell off their trading card collection because the world is coming to an end and there's nothing they can do about it.

_Seeing that ExVeemon and Stingmon are outmatched, Davis and Ken bring out their Digivices._

**Davis: **Let's DNA Digivolve!

**Ken: **You betcha!

* * *

**DNA Digivolution music**

"_**Digimon!"**_

_Davis and Ken's D3 become dark blue and green and light shoot out from the D3s and fuse. A blue explosion occurs and Ex-Veemon bursts out._

**ExVeemon: **ExVeemon!

_He flies back and Stingmon bursts out of a green explosion._

**Stingmon: **Stingmon!

_He flies back and now both of them are flying around up high._

DNA Digivolve to…Paildramon!

_Paildramon brings out his claws and readies his blasters before getting into a battle stance._

_**…**_

* * *

_Paildramon lands on the ground hard and shards of rock fly in response to his sheer power. Triceramon moves in for an attack so Paildramon grabs his horns and holds him down. Davis aims his D3 at the laptop Ken just opened._

**Davis: **Digi-port open!

_The digi-port opens up and they turn to their Digimon. _

**Ken: **Paildramon, get him into the Digi-port!

_Paildramon attempts throw him inside but Triceramon is too powerful even for him. He grunts in pain when he gets rammed into the building._

**Davis: **Paildramon, no!

_Arukenimon and Mummymon watch with glee._

**Mummymon: **Arukenimon, I know you haven't taken my affection for you seriously yet, let me prove my love for you by destroying Paildramon! Don't go away, I'll be right back!

_Mummymon jumps off and goes into free fall just as Paildramon gets free. He changes into his Digimon form much to Davis and Ken's horror._

**Ken: **Oh no Mummymon!

**Davis: **Oh great, not now!

**Mummymon: **Snake Bandage!

_Mummymon fires a devious lightning bolt from his blaster and Paildramon shouts in pain. He stumbles off toward Triceramon._

**Davis: **Paildramon watch out!

* * *

_Meanwhile, Izzy shows everyone the Digi-ports that are flashing all over the world map._

**Izzy: **These are the locations where the Digi-ports have opened and the Digimon have appeared. Whoa, there are more flashing lights here than a Christmas tree!

**Cody: **Okay, all we have to do is find some way to send them all back to the Digital World through those Digi-ports!

**Izzy: **Only one problem with that theory; all the Digi-ports have closed. I'm afraid we're gonna have no choice but to go to each one of those locations and use the D3s to open up new gates. Isn't Yolei's uncle a travel agent?

**Yolei: **Well yeah, but he's not a miracle worker.

**Mimi: **We could always travel through the Digital World.

**Kari: **Only one port at a time in each area of the Digital World can be opened, it could take us months to travel all over the world.

**TK: **We don't have months! The way the Control Spires pop up it's more like days! If we don't find a way to destroy them, we won't have to worry about travel plans because they'll be no place to travel to!

**Izzy: **We've got one chance. _Cody turns to Izzy in surprise and Izzy turns back. _Things might get a little crazy! Everyone stand back!

_They obey and Izzy turns his room computer to face his laptop._

**Tentomon: **I hope you know what you're doing.

_Izzy clicks his mouse and as a light blasts out from both screens and everyone watch in awe. The light forms a young hooded figure and as usual Yolei freaks out._

**Yolei: **AHHH! A ghost!

_The man puts his hood down and reveals himself to be Gennai in his younger state._

**Gennai: **No I'm not a ghost; would a ghost look this good to you?

_Everyone is ecstatic to see Gennai._

**Joe: **Alright, it worked!

**Izzy: **We're really glad you came, thanks a lot Gennai!

**Gennai: **I've always told you, if you ever need me just call.

_Cody and Yolei are extremely confused since this is their first time meeting Gennai and they remember being told he was a really old man._

**Cody: **You mean you're Gennai, I thought…

**TK: **Last time we saw you, you were an old man, my hats off to your plastic surgeon.

**Gennai: **I had a few Digi-vitamins since we last met and they made me look thousands of years younger.

**Yolei: **Uh…forgive me but you're the most incredible hunk of an incredibly old man I've ever seen, I'm Yolei.

**Izzy: **Gennai, our worlds being attacked, we're in real trouble!

**Gennai: **I know Izzy, that's why I'm here.

_Gennai shows Azulongmon's Digi-core to the gang._

**Cody: **Wow, that's cool, what is it?

**Gennai: **Listen close, this was given to me by Azulongmon, it's one of his 12 Digi-cores. The power of the sphere is unlike anything you've ever seen before so if anyone's squeamish I suggest you back out now._ Gennai stretches out the sphere. _Ready, hold out you Digivices.

_Everyone obeys and aim their respective Digivices and D3 at the Digi-core. As a result a heavenly light gushes out from the Digi-core and it engulfs everyone in the room. _

**Gatomon: **I feel kinda fuzzy.

**Patamon: **You're fuzzy. Hey I feel it too!

**Biyomon: **I'm feeling it to!

**Tentomon: **It feels more like some sort of surge of energy!

**Gomamon: **Could someone turn out the lights.

**Palmon: **I kinda like it.

* * *

_8 beams of light fly out from the Digi-core. 2 of them rush out the window like shooting stars. Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK and Kari yelp in surprise when the other seeks engulf them. When it stops the Crests of Love, Knowledge, Reliability, Sincerity, Hope and Light shine within their hearts._

**Sora: **Are these what I think they're!?

**Izzy: **It's our Crests!

**Joe: **Pinch me; I must be dreaming!

**Mimi: **I would but I'm too shocked to pinch you!

**TK: **Wow!

**Kari: **This is amazing!

_The light of their Crests take shape and physically manifests. 8 golden orbs of light shoot out from the core. 2 of them exit the house and the other 6 float in front of the kids and become new tags._

**Yolei: **Hey, those are your tags!

_The Crests embed themselves in the tags and become fully re-energized. It was like witnessing little fireflies. Slowly, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK and Kari grab their respective Crests and look at them in awe._

**TK: **Our Crests and Tags have returned to us.

* * *

_Poromon and Upamon spin around._

**Upamon: **Digivolve to…Armadillomon!

**Poromon: **Poromon Digivolve to…Hawkmon!

* * *

_Cody and Yolei gasp._

**Yolei: **Look, they digivolved!

* * *

_Greymon and Garurumon are getting pulverized by the 3 Ultimate Digimons._

**Greymon: **Nova Blast!

**Garurumon: **Howling Blaster!

_Both of them launch their respective attack but Gigadramon and MetalTyrannomon cuts them apart._

**Parrotmon: **Sonic Destroyer!

_Parrotmon unleashes a powerful lightning bolt._

**MetalTyrannomon: **Nuclear Laser!

_MetalTyrannomon launches an energy shell from his left arm. The energy shell engulfs Garurumon who roars in pain and it explodes._

**Greymon: **Garurumon!

_Greymon gets hit by the lightning bolt which explodes upon impact._

**Tai: **Oh no, Greymon!

**Matt: **Garurumon!

**Gigadramon: **Genocide Attack!

_Multiple missiles are launches and they explode. Greymon slams into a building and Garurumon crashes into a couple of cars. Both of them de-digivolve to Agumon and Gabumon. Tai and Matt run over to their partners._

**Tai: **You did your best buddy!

**Matt: **Gabumon, you okay pal!?

**Gabumon: **I'll have 3 cheeseburgers please.

**Agumon: **They're too strong Tai.

_The digimons are approaching the four of them. Matt and Tai get desperate._

**Matt: **No pressure Tai but this is usually the part where you come up with a miraculous idea that'll save us!

**Tai: **Yeah I have one, we pray for mercy!

* * *

_At the same time, Mummymon launches another blast that Paildramon barely blocks but the distraction allows Triceramon to knock him in the air. Paildramon screams in pain and Arukenimon grins, thinking this is the end of Paildramon. The DNA digivolved Digimon de-digivolves back to Chibomon and Leafmon who are both screaming in pain._

**Davis: **Chibomon!

**Ken: **Leafmon!

_Davis and Ken attempt to help but Mummymon launches another bolt of electricity that streams along the side of the building._

**Chibomon: **Davis!

**Leafmon: **Ken! Watch out!

_The Baby Digimon's could do nothing but watch in horror as the debris is falling directly towards Davis and Ken and they can do nothing about it. All of a sudden a huge green beam of light blasts out a beam at Chibomon and Leafmon. They become engulfed in the light and feel incredible energy surge within them._

**Chibomon: **Wow! Do you feel that!

**Leafmon: **Yeah! It's weird and at the same time amazing!

_Davis and Ken feel their pockets glow in a gold and purplish-pink light. _

**Davis: **Whoa! _Davis takes out his Crest of Miracles to see it's glowing like crazy. _My Crest of Miracles! It's glowing!

**Ken: **So is the Crest of Kindness! _The Crest of Kindness is releasing the same radiant glow._

_Both Crests float in front of them and unleash beams of pure gold and purplish light that engulf Chibomon and Leafmon, filling them with more power than ever before. First, they digivolve to Demi-Veemon and Minimon, then they become Veemon and Wormmon again._

**Veemon: **Hey! We digivolved!

**Wormmon: **My Digi-batteries are recharged and at 150%!

_They're engulfed in pure light and pillars of light corresponding to colour of the Crest of Miracles and Kindness come forth and light up the sky. Arukenimon and Mummymon gasp in complete shock at what they're seeing._

* * *

**Brave Heart**

_Davis' blue/gold D3 blasts a gold beam of light that engulfs Veemon, turning him solid gold._

**Veemon: **Veemon Warp Digivolve to…!

_He blasts a pillar of light that digivolves him into ExVeemon, then Paildramon and last but not least a massive, deadly dragon. His front feet become encased in black armour with sharp toes and a jagged spike emerging. His back feet also become encased in black armour. The dragon flies forward as large cannon is formed on his back and from it sprouts wings on each side. He takes flight high into the air and a white helmet with 3 spikes forms along with some hair and he __launches a powerful shot that explodes upon impact before flying down and facing forward._

Imperialdramon!

**(-)**

* * *

**Digivolution**

_The black D3 beams a light high above and sparkles of purple light drop from above._ _Wormmon rapidly spins in the Digi-zone and gains data._

**Wormmon:** Digivolve to…Stingmon!

**(-)**

* * *

**Ultimate Digivolution**

_The black D3 vibrates rapidly and the white parts turn solid violet. __It shoots a beam of light that blasts through his tag and the Crest of Kindness spirals into the air. The Crest of Kindness stops and explodes, beaming light down the Digi-zone and gives__ Stingmon strength as he spins in a forest-like background._

**Stingmon: **Stingmon Digivolve to…!

_Stingmon's spreads his body and his spike pads disappear. A spiked ring forms around his neck and his antennas become replaced by blue dragon ears. Both his arms shrink and Ex-Veemon's arms sprout. His legs also undergo some changes, becoming larger and more armoured and the lower part of his body cracks to become organic blue and white. __A small pair of white dragon wings and blue tail sprouts from his back. His eyes glow red and he releases a powerful sound wave before skilfully swiping his claws and getting into a battle stance._

DinoBeemon!

**(-)**

* * *

_Imperialdramon lands above Ken and Davis and protects them from the debris just as they thought it was the end for them. They look up in awe at the sheer awesomeness and majesty of Imperialdramon. _

* * *

_Veemon has become a winged, draconic, quadrupedal Digimon. His red mask, black armor, and blue skin is reminiscent of Paildramon and thedragon has a large cannon attached to its back._

* * *

**Imperialdramon: **So guys, be honest, how do I look? _His voice is only that of Ex-Veemon._

_Davis is too lost for words._

**Davis: **Well…well uh…

**Ken: **That used to be…Paildramon?

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (Imperialdramon): **Yes but I have digivolved to the highest level, my Mega form Imperialdramon. I'm stronger than any other Digimon; my Mega Crusher attack is virtually unstoppable.

* * *

_Imperialdramon has the debris sent high in the air for the DinoBeemon to slice to pieces with his claws. He lands on the ground with his arms crossed before turning around to walk up to Ken and Davis._

* * *

_Both are in amazement at the sight of Stingmon's new form. His old arms have been shrunk to half their size and have been replaced by the arms of ExVeemon's. His tail, dragon wings, ears and lower body are ExVeemon's too. The rest of his body is his own features. He still has his old DNA digivolving partner's qualities but he doesn't need to merge with anyone._

* * *

**DinoBeemon: **Ken, Davis, are you alright? _He still has Stingmon's voice._

**Davis: **We're fine, but…

**Ken: **Stingmon, is that really you…!?

* * *

**Digimon Analyser (DinoBeemon): **Yes, but now I've digivolved without the need for ExVeemon. I am DinoBeemon, the Ultimate Level form of Wormmon. My opponents would be smart to cover their ears when I attack them with my Irritant Buzz, otherwise they'll be left ringing.

* * *

**Ken: **Amazing! You have ExVeemon's qualities but you don't need him to be an Ultimate Digimon.

**Davis: **And Veemon didn't need Stingmon to digivolve past the Champion level!

_Imperialdramon and DinoBeemon turn around, both are eager for battle._

* * *

_At the same time, Gigadramon and the other 2 launch their attacks and it looks like the end for Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon until the 2 beams of light that shout of Izzy's room engulfs them, much to their shock._

**Tai: **Whoa Matt, what's going on!?

**Matt: **You tell me!?

_The Crests of Courage and Friendship burn brightly within their heart and they become stupefied._

**Tai: **The Crest of Courage!

**Matt: **The Crest of Friendship!

_The light coming from their Crest soon take physical forms and two golden orbs of light float in front of them to take the shape of their tags. The Crest of Courage and Friendship embed themselves in the tags. The duo grabs them and they glow magnificently._

_Agumon and Gabumon feel incredible power well up within them and they glow, absorbing energy._

* * *

**Warp Digivolution (Split Screen)**

_Tai and Matt's respective Digivices blast beams of light that engulf Agumon and Gabumon, causing them to flip and turn solid gold and sapphire._

**Agumon: **Agumon…!

**Gabumon: **Gabumon…!

WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…!

_They digivolve into Greymon and Garurumon, then MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon and finally, they become WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. _

_WarGreymon's leg guards appear and then his Dramon Destroyers extend, eyes open and the brave shield appears and at the same time MetalGarurumon runs as his beam-shaped wings grow, then his sharp tail and he does a loop before landing back on the ground._

_WarGreymon waves his arms and creates rings of fire before stabilizing himself and stamping his foot to release energy. MetalGarurumon fires millions of missiles that form countless of ice on the ground and the ice converges around him. Both of them roar out their names._

WarGreymon!

MetalGarurumon!

**(-)**

* * *

_The blast of light emanating from them both neutralizes the attacks and blow away the 3 Digimon. The smoke clears to reveal WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Tai and Matt are in awe._

**Tai: **No way, they digivolved to Mega again!

**Matt: **It was the power of our crests.

_WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon themselves are stunned and they take a good look at themselves._

**WarGreymon: **What happened, how did we Digivolve to our Mega forms?

**MetalGarurumon: **I don't how but I bet it has something to do with that light.

**Tai: **It did! _Both of them turn to their human partner. _Whatever that light was it restored the power of our Crests and brought them back.

**WarGreymon:** Let's use the power while we can!

**Matt: **Go for it!

_WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon leap towards their opponents with determination._

**MetalGarurumon: **Hope we haven't gotten too rusty!

_MetalTyrannomon leap towards them along with Gigadramon and Parrotmon who're flying at high speed. The three of them roar out their battle cries. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon do the same. They immediately collide, creating a white explosion._

_**...**_

* * *

_Back in Izzy's house, everyone watches the news and it's showing Imperialdramon and DinoBeemon._

**Newsman: **I don't believe it, two of the strange monsters had a strange light hit them in a strange way which changed them into more strange monsters, this is all really strange.

_Everyone is in awe of Imperialdramon._

**Cody: **Who is that!?

**Gennai: **That is Imperialdramon, the power of Azulongmon's light is stronger than I thought; Veemon used it to Digivolve to his Mega form.

**Gatomon: **Hey Gennai is that the same light that hit us.

**Gennai: **Yes that's right Gatomon, that light is one and the same which means you should now be able to Digivolve to Ultimate.

_Gatomon is ecstatic to hear this news._

**Gatomon: **I can let the cat out of the bag, how cool!

**Yolei: **So who's the other digimon? _She points at DinoBeemon. _He looks like a different combination of Ex-Veemon and Stingmon.

**Gennai: **That is DinoBeemon, Stingmon's Ultimate Level Form. Azulongmon's light has allowed Stingmon to digivolve without needing to DNA Digivolve with Ex-Veemon.

**Mimi: **Are you saying Stingmon digivolved to Ultimate Level on his own!?

**Izzy: **Prodigious! Azulongmon's light must've made it so that Veemon and Wormmon no longer have to be dependent on each other to digivolve past the Champion Level!

**Gennai: **Yes, that's right Izzy. And those two weren't the only ones affected.

**Kari: **What do you mean Gennai?

_The news now shows an image of MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon fighting the rouge Digimon._

**Newsman: **I've just received word that the same strange light hit 2 other monsters and they became some sort of robot dinosaur and wolf.

_The Digi-destined are in shock and amazement._

**Sora: **Are those who I think they are?!

**Izzy: **It's WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon!

**Yolei: **No way!

**TK: **How is that possible?

**Mimi: **They digivolved to Mega level again!?

**Gennai: **Azulongmon's light has restored the powers of the Crest of Courage and Friendship, allowing Agumon and Gabumon to once again Digivolve past the Champion level.

**Izzy: **Gennai, does this mean the light also restored our Crests as well.

**Gennai: **That's right Izzy, the power of all of your Crests have been restored. I'm sure you remember that when Apocalymon turned you into data you learned that your Crests powers laid deep inside your heart.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_The Crest of Light shines brightly from Kari's heart._

_Gatomon digivolves to Angewomon._

* * *

_The Crest of Hope shines brightly from TK's heart._

_Patamon digivolve to Angemon then MagnaAngemon._

* * *

_The Crest of Sincerity shines brightly from Mimi's heart._

_Palmon digivolves to Togemon then Lillymon_

* * *

_The Crest of Reliability shines brightly from Joe's heart._

_Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon then Zudomon_

* * *

_The Crest of Knowledge shines brightly from Izzy's heart._

_Tentomon digivolves to Kabuterimon then MegaKabuterimon_

* * *

_The Crest of Love shines brightly from Sora's heart._

_Biyomon digivolves to Birdramon then Garudamon._

* * *

_The Crest of Friendship shines brightly from Matt's heart._

_Gabumon digivolves past Garurumon and WereGarurumon to become MetalGarurumon._

* * *

_The Crest of Courage shines brightly from Tai's heart._

_Agumon digivolves past Greymon and MetalGreymon to become WarGreymon._

* * *

**TK: **That's right we remember! Our Tags and Crests were destroyed by Apocalymon but our special traits were always deep within our hearts.

**Kari: **And our Crests weren't powered by just one individual.

**Joe: **They were empowered by everyone around us and that's what brought them to life.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Gennai: **Exactly, so in a way you never really released your Crests. You merely gave up a huge portion of their powers in order to protect the Digital World.

**Izzy: **That's what we figured when Tai was able to temporarily use the Crest within his heart to digivolve Agumon and fight Ken.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK and Kari release their crests and they form a rainbow coloured veil that engulfs the entire Digital World. The Digimons are in a depressed state as images of their Ultimate forms appear behind them._

**Gennai: **Exactly. The powers of your Crests was greatly diminished and locked up as a result of being used to form the evil shield, or so we thought. Your special traits and everyone around you could still allow your Crests to glow just as Tai, TK and Kari demonstrated.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_The Digi-destined are ecstatic._

**TK: **So now all of our Digimons can digivolve past the Champion level.

**Mimi: **How many times are we able to use them Gennai?

**Gennai: **There are no limitations whatsoever Mimi. These Crests are perfect and derived of Azulongmon's power unlike the prototypes I made in the summer. You can use them as many times as you want. _Now the Digi-destined are really excited._

**Izzy: **Prodigious, now us older kids can be of more use!

* * *

_Meanwhile Imperialdramon growls at Mummymon who looks at him in fear, knowing he's no match for a Mega Digimon._

**Mummymon: **Oh no, he digivolved to Mega, that's impossible! And Stingmon's reached the Ultimate Level on his own! This isn't my day!

**Imperialdramon: **_He threateningly steps forward. _You're gonna need more bandages than that.

**DinoBeemon: **_DinoBeemon gets in front. _Let me take a shot at this Mommy's boy!

_Mummymon sends out a bolt of energy from his blasts that DinoBeemon completely cuts in half with little effort. The Mummy Digimon trembles in fear until Arukenimon drops down next to him in her Digimon form, much to his joy._

**Mummymon: **Arukenimon! You've come to help me! You do care!

**Arukenimon: **Oh, shut up you fool! I couldn't care less what happens to you!? I just think it's better to even the odds.

**DinoBeemon: **I can take the both of you myself! _He brings up his claws._

**Imperialdramon: **And I'll let him do just that!

**Arukenimon: **Two against one. I wouldn't try and test those odds if I were you.

**DinoBeemon: **When it comes to you too, two against one doesn't even matter.

**Mummymon: **_Both evil Digimon growl. _You dare mock us!? Snake Bandage!

**Arukenimon: **Spider Thread!

_They send out bandages and purple threads to ensnare DinoBeemon but he's more than ready._

_DinoBeemon spreads his six wings and his claws glows green with power. _

**DinoBeemon: **Allow me to show you how it's done! Dragon Claw!

_Enlarged claws of energy appear as he takes flight, blasting off towards Arukenimon and Mummymon, slashing right through their attacks and slicing both of them across their chests, sending them flying and screaming. He then grabs both their bandages and threads. DinoBeemon repeatedly bangs Mummymon and Arukenimon down on the road and the side of multiple buildings before reeling them both in._

**DinoBeemon: **Irritant Buzz!

_His eyes and wings glow and he releases several arc shaped lasers from his wings that engulfs Mummymon and Arukenimon. The evil duo is sent screaming in pain all the way up to the sky and far out of sight._

**DinoBeemon: **Happy landing!

**Davis: **Yeah! Alright!

**Ken: **Excellent! THAT'S MY DIGIMON! WELL DONE, DINOBEEMON!

_Triceramon charges in but DinoBeemon leaps up to dodge and the wild digimon was no match for the awesome might of Imperialdramon. He grabs Triceramon's forehead with immense force and directs him to the laptop._

**Imperialdramon: **Ken, Davis, now!

**Ken: **Got it, Davis! _Ken opens up his laptop. Davis aims his D3._

**Davis: **Digi-port open!

_The gate opens and Triceramon is sucked right in. Ken closes up his laptop._

**Davis: **We've got him!

**Imperialdramon: **Okay, now we have to destroy the other control spires.

**Davis: **How we can't travel that far without-

_Davis is cut off when a light emanating from Imperialdramon sucks him and Ken inside. The two of them are now in a force field of some kind._

**Imperialdramon: **We know where the control spires are, hang on. DinoBeemon! Want to go on for a ride!

**DinoBeemon: **It would be my pleasure!

_DinoBeemon flies up and lands on his friend's back. Imperialdramon hovers in the air and takes off into the sky with the insect/dragon digimon riding him. The cannon on his back charges up with energy and DinoBeemon's wings glow._

**Imperialdramon: **Positron Laser!

**DinoBeemon: **Irritant Buzz!

_Imperialdramon fires 3 powerful lasers from his cannon and that's combined with DinoBeemon's arc shaped lasers and they obliterate three control spires in Odaiba. He blasts off like a shooting star, intent on finding the others. Arukenimon and Mummymon are really miffed when they get up and watch him fly._

**Mummymon: **You have to admit, that's rather impressive.

**Arukenimon: **While you're standing there drooling over your new heroes, I'm going to devise a new plan of action.

* * *

**Let's kick it on**

_MetalGarurumon's dodges MetalTyrannomon's metal fist and bites his arms, making him roar in pain._

_Gigadramon attempts to slice WarGreymon but he dodges and punches Gigadramon in the face. Gigadramon is sent flying and WarGreymon grabs him by the tail to toss him into a building before turning his attention to Parrotmon._

**Parrotmon: **Sonic Destroyer!

_Parrotmon launches a powerful lightning bolt but WarGreymon blocks with his Brave Shield._

**WarGreymon: **Terra Force!

_WarGreymon forms a huge ball of sun energy that he tosses and it smashes into Parrotmon who screeches in pain and crashes into the building, unconscious._

**Tai: **Alright WarGreymon!

_MetalTyrannomon shakes off MetalGarurumon off and aims its right arm at him._

**MetalTyrannomon: **Giga Blaster II

_It launches a missile that heads straight for MetalGarurumon._

**MetalGarurumon: **Garuru Tomahawk!

_MetalGarurumon releases an arsenal of missiles, followed by a large one from his underbelly. The smaller missiles explode with MetalTyrannomon's and the larger one blasts through the smoke, exploding on the wild metal dinosaur upon impact, freezing him solid._

**Matt: **That's the way MetalGarurumon!

**Gigadramon: **Genocide Attack! _Gigadramon after getting out of the building launches a barrage of missiles. WarGreymon slices them apart with his claw and freezes them with small beams from his snout. With Gigadramon left wide open they attack._

**WarGreymon: **Terra Force!

_WarGreymon brings his Dramon Destroyers together, spinning so fast until he becomes a mini-tornado that blasts off and smashes into Gigadramon. He holds back enough to merely sending him flying._

**MetalGarurumon: **Metal Wolf Claw!

_MetalGarurumon releases a blast of ice energy that engulfs Gigadramon and turns him into solid ice that drops onto the road. All the 3 Ultimate level Digimon have been defeated and Tai and Matt have a soul high-five._

**Tai & Matt: **Alright!

_**…**_

* * *

**Matt: **Well that wasn't so hard.

**Tai: **Piece of cake! _Matt lets go and points up._

**Matt: **Hey look up there!

_Tai, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon look up and they see a "shooting star" much to Tai and Matt's confusion._

**Tai: **That's weird, since when did shooting stars appear in the daytime?

**Matt: **I don't think that's a shooting star.

_WarGreymon can see that it's Imperialdramon moving at high speed._

**WarGreymon: **You're right; that's Imperialdramon.

**Tai: **Imperialdramon?

**MetalGarurumon: **Paildramon's Mega form.

_Tai and Matt gasp in shock._

**Tai: **You're kidding, then that must mean, Davis and Ken are up there as well!

**Matt: **Send a signal!

* * *

_A blast of ice energy fired in front of Imperialdramon and DinoBeemon, prompting him to halt._

**Davis: **Whoa, what was that!?

**Ken: **It came from below!

_They look down to see Tai, Matt and WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon._

**Tai: **Davis down here!

**Davis: **Tai!

_Imperialdramon flies down and lands in front of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Davis and Ken jump down and meet with Tai and Matt._

**Tai: **Hey guys, looks like you guys have been through a lot, is that really Paildramon's Mega form?

**Davis: **Yeah meet Imperialdramon.

**Imperialdramon: **That's me!

**Matt: **But who's this guy? He looks like a different mixture of Ex-Veemon and Stingmon.

**Ken: **You won't believe it by Stingmon digivolve to Ultimate all on his own. This is DinoBeemon.

**DinoBeemon: **_He waves. _DinoBeemon, that's my name, don't spray it.

**Tai: **Wormmon digivolved to Ultimate all on his own! That's crazy!

**Matt: **So that must mean Veemon Warp Digivolved by himself all the way to Mega!?

**Davis: **Yeah! Pretty awesome, isn't it!?

**WarGreymon: **Amazing! How were the both of you able to digivolve beyond the Champion Level all on your own!

**Imperialdramon: **We don't know, one moment we're in our Baby forms badly injured…

**DinoBeemon: **And then the next, we're blasted by strange light and suddenly star glowing brighter than Christmas Trees.

**Davis: **_Davis and Ken present their Crests. _Whatever that light was it made our Crests glow!

**MetalGarurumon: **Amazing!

_Ken directs his attention to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon._

**Ken: **WarGreymon!? MetalGarurumon!? You guys warped digivolve from Agumon and Gabumon!

**Matt: **You guessed it, take a look at these. _They present the Crests of Courage and Friendship, amazing Davis and Ken._

**Davis: **Those are your tags and Crests!?

**Tai: **Yeah, it was pretty weird. First our Crest glowed and our tags reappeared, allowing Agumon and Gabumon to warp digivolve again.

**Ken: **That's incredible!

**Matt: **So are you done with the Digimon attack in Tamachi?

_Davis gives the thumbs up._

**Davis: **A-okay! Now we're dealing with all the Digimon and Control spires in Japan. Luckily for us, Imperialdramon moves faster than a rocket!

**Matt: **In that case we'll go with you to help out.

**Ken: **Thanks, we could use it.

**Tai: **First things first. _They turn to Gigadramon, Parrotmon and MetalTyrannomon. _Let's send these guys back to the Digital World. Davis, Ken, do your magic!

**Ken: **Right! _He opens up the laptop. _Now Davis!

**Davis: **_Davis aims his D3 at the portal. _Digi-port open!

_The laptop flashes, sucking in the 3 defeated Digimon and sending them back to the Digital World._

**Matt: **That takes care of all the Digimon in Odaiba!

**Imperialdramon: **Then all aboard folks!

* * *

_First WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and DinoBeemon de-digivolve back to Agumon, Gabumon and Wormmon, then Imperialdramon pulls in Davis, Ken, Tai, Matt, Wormmon, Agumon and Gabumon. They're in the force field again. _

**Wormmon: **_Wormmon looks at himself. _Strange. I'm at Rookie instead of Baby.

**Ken: **Whatever that light was must've allowed you to maintain your Rookie form in this world even after De-digivolving. You did well my friend.

* * *

_Imperialdramon takes flight and blasts off like a jet plane. The other Digi-destined and their Digimon see them pass by._

**TK: **Look that's Imperialdramon along with Davis, Ken, Tai and Matt.

**Gennai: **Yes but I'm afraid this may be too large of a task for them to handle alone. You each have jobs to do, we must work together or all will be lost.

* * *

_Imperialdramon arrives in another city in Japan and obliterates another Control Spire with a powerful shot. Knightmon turns around when Imperialdramon lands. Tai, Davis and the others are released._

**Ken: **It's up to you now Imperialdramon!

_Knightmon charges in for an attack but Imperialdramon stops him in his tracks. Ken sucks him inside the Digi-port._

**Davis: **Cool, who's next?

* * *

_Back in Izzy's house Cody asks Gennai a question._

**Cody: **I have a question: If it's really been 3 years what've you been doing all this time.

**Gennai: **I've been cleaning up some unfinished business, you were very young at the time Cody but do you remember when the Digital World appeared in the sky above the Earth.

**Cody: **Yes.

**Gennai: **Well unfortunately, people all over the world saw it to.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Flashbacks of all people of Earth watching the final battle with Apocalymon is remembered. _

**Gennai: **And they also saw the final battle with Apocalymon.

* * *

_Scientists are inputting and looking up data on their high-tech computers, trying to figure out how they can go to the Digital World._

**Gennai: **Since then, scientists and military around the world have been trying to figure out a way to get to the Digital World. Can you imagine if they were to succeed; people would wanna travel there for a vacation like it was the Bahamas or something. Soon there would be Digimons singing calypso music and serving froufrou drinks. What's worse is the risk that the Digital World may be used for evil purposes or a war may have been declared because of the bad impression Myotismon gave when he invaded Odaiba.

* * *

_Beings that're dressed exactly like Gennai are floating around fields of data._

**Gennai: **So we've secretly begun changing all the data in the computers here on Earth to keep the Digital World safe.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_A laser and energy shot obliterates another control spire. A WaruMonzaemon and Monochromon is sent flying and sucked into the gate. _

**Tai: **Alright just one more left!

**Davis: **Next up, Kyushu!

* * *

_Now Yolei asks a question._

**Yolei: **You said "we", does that mean there're others like you out there Gennai.

**Gennai: **That's right, only not as good looking. My allies are positioned around the world working with other Digi-destined like you to stop this disaster.

* * *

_In Kyushu, Drimogemon is thrown in the portal._

**Ken: **Alright that takes care of all the Digimon that have appeared here in Japan.

**Davis: **Ok let's head back to Odaiba!

**Matt: **Let's step on it!

* * *

_They head back in the cabin and Imperialdramon takes flight, blasting off at the speed of light. He blasts off back to Odaiba._

**Izzy: **Alright Gennai, we understand that we have work to do. All you have to do is point us in the right direction.

**Gennai: **We have picked 6 other strategic locations around the world where the Digimon have recently appeared, the other Digi-destined are meeting my allies in those spots. _He uses his powers to open up the map, showing highlighted specific points. _Those command posts are in New York, Hong Kong, Moscow, Mexico City, Sydney and Paris.

_Kari spots Imperialdramon fly by._

**Kari: **Hey everybody, Tai, Davis and the others have returned.

* * *

_Imperialdramon lands near the Rainbow Bridge. Everyone meets up with Tai, Davis and the others. Gennai addresses all of them and they listen carefully._

**Gennai: **Now listen, the Digi-ports won't open without a D3 so Imperialdramon will take each of you to one of the 6 locations. I want you to join forces with the other Digi-destined and lead them into battle. You mustn't stop until all the Digimons have been defeated, any questions?

**Davis: **Yeah, one: flying on Imperialdramon was cool and everything but do you think we can get a movie and some of those headphone things.

**Gennai: **Imperialdramon travels faster than the blink of an eye so you won't have time for a movie; trust me and a couple of more things. _Gennai looks to Gatomon. _I have a present for you Gatomon.

**Gatomon: **Huh? What is it?

_Gennai hands over a familiar precious item to Gatomon that everyone recognises. Gatomon and Kari become overjoyed to see that its gold ring with digi-code engraved on it._

**Kari: **Is this what I think it is!?

**Gatomon: **My Tail Ring! How did you find it Gennai, I thought I lost it when I fought Unimon.

**Gennai: **I retrieved it sometime later.

**Yolei: **You mean you had the Tail Ring this whole time!?

**Tai: **Why didn't you return it to Gatomon sooner?

**Gennai: **The Tail Ring was more important than you all think. It kept the dark powers of the Digimon Emperor's fortress going out of control. Now is the right occasion to give it back to you Gatomon but do me a little favour. No big deal but if you can keep it away from the power hungry evil creatures looking to destroy the world that'd be great.

**Gatomon: **I will!

_Gatomon puts her ring back on her tail. A gold aura surrounds her before proudly swinging her tail around, enjoying the feeling of her power returning to her._

**Patamon: **So, how do you feel?

**Gatomon: **My powers have returned to me.

**Kari: **That's great Gatomon! _Both of them gratefully look to Gennai._

**Gatomon: **Thank you so much Gennai, now I can be useful again!

**Gennai: **My pleasure. With everything that's been going on, you'll need all the help you can get. And last but not least. _Gennai holds up the Digi-core. Davis, Ken, Tai and Matt are amazed by it._

**Tai: **What's that?

**Gennai: **One of Azulongmon's Digi-cores, it's what gave Paildramon the power to digivolve to Mega level and it restored and brought back your Crests. There's a still a large portion of power left inside this sphere but it can only be used twice. Davis, Ken, Yolei and Cody I want the 4 of you to hold out your D3's.

_The four of them exchange looks of confusion but they obey. They hold out their D3s and heavenly light emanates from the core. _

**Hawkmon: **I feel rather strange.

**Armadillomon: **Yeah, me too.

_Then all of a sudden, light blue and brown orbs of light blast of the Digi-core followed by 4 more golden orbs of light. The others all exclaim with surprise and some are forced to shield their eyes. When it subsides, everyone sees the light blue orb floats in front of Yolei and the brown orb floats in front of Cody. _

_The 4 golden orbs float in front of each of them and become tags._

**Mimi: **Are those tags!?

* * *

_The brown orb becomes a Crest and engraved on it is a symbol that's the shape of a diamond with a line going from the top to bottom sides. 2 parallel lines come from the middle of the longer line touch the bottom sides of the diamond midway. 2 small triangles are engraved outside the small sides._

_The light blue orb also becomes a Crest and engraved on it is a symbol that's the shape of a circle surrounded by three quarter moons on each side._

* * *

**Yolei: **Our own crests…

_In Davis and Ken's pockets the Crests of Miracles and Kindness fly out and float next to their tags much to their amazement._

_The new Crests then embed themselves in the tags and Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken respectively grab each of them. The Digi-destined and digimon could do nothing but feel awe._

* * *

**Cody: **Amazing…

**Davis: **Gennai, what just happened?

**Gennai: **I've given the four of you your own tags and Yolei and Cody their own Crests. Yolei, yours is the Crest of Compassion.

**Yolei: **The Crest of Compassion?

**Hawkmon: **I think this Crest suited for you Yolei.

**Gennai: **Cody, your Crest is the Crest of Justice.

**Cody: **Justice. That has always been a part of my views.

**Armadillomon: **It's perfect for you partner.

**Gennai: **As for you Davis and Ken I'm sure there's no need for me to tell you what your Crests mean.

**Davis: **Of course. Mine is the Crest of Miracles.

**Ken: **_Ken looks at his Crest with doubt. _And mine is…_Davis lightly smacks his back._

**Davis: **Wasn't it Kindness?

**Ken: **Yeah…_due to his past as the Digimon Emperor Ken is still unsure of his worthiness._

**Gennai: **With the power of those Crests your Digimon can now reach their Ultimate forms all on their own without any need for DNA Digivolving.

_The gang give surprised gasps except for those who already know._

**Yolei: **Hold on, are you saying like Veemon and Wormmon, Hawkmon doesn't have to be dependent on Gatomon all the time anymore to become Silphymon.

**Gennai: **That's exactly what I'm saying Yolei.

**Ken: **That's incredible.

**TK: **Alright, this is the kind of edge we need!

**Davis: **Does that mean Veemon will be able to digivolve to Paildramon on his own like how he was able to Digivolve to Imperialdramon?

**Gennai: **Yes Davis, that's right. The best part is thanks to Azulongmon's Digi-core your Crests have more power that's waiting to be unlocked. I have a feeling that all the Digimon will soon be able to Digivolve to Mega.

**Digi-destined/Digimon: **WHAAAAAT!? _This truly shocks the kids and their digimon._

**Palmon: **You mean we'll be able to reach Mega level like Agumon and Gabumon did?

**Gennai: **Correct, but in order for that to be achieved you all need to look deep within yourselves and understand the qualities that truly make you worthy of having these Crests.

**Tai: **What do you mean Gennai?

**Gennai: **You'll figure it out soon. When the time comes, you'll know what I mean.

**Ken: **But…_They all turn to Ken. _I'm not sure if I'm truly worthy of the Crest of Kindness. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of as the Digimon Emperor. I still don't even know why the Digital World chose the former Digimon Emperor to bear the Crest of Kindness. How can I get my Crest to work if I still don't truly understand it? _Everyone is clearly worried for Ken and the doubts he has about himself._

**Yolei: **Ken…

**Gennai: **_Gennai comes up and reassuringly puts his hands on Ken's shoulder. _I understand that you're still haunted by your misdeeds as the Digimon Emperor Ken. But at some point you're allowed to forgive yourself. The Crest of Kindness has chosen you for a reason Ken, what that reason is, you need to find out yourself.

**Yolei: **He's right. _Ken turns to Yolei. _You've been working really hard to redeem yourself Ken and we're all really proud of you for that.

**Davis: **Now it's time for you to have faith in yourself and find out what is it that makes you worthy to have the Crest of Kindness. _Ken is still a little doubtful but he lets these words sink._

**Ken: **I'll try.

**Gennai: **_Gennai steps back with a smile. _Good. Well my friends, good luck on your journeys. We shall meet again soon. _Gennai disappears._

**Yolei: **Wait! Don't leave us yet!

**Cody: **He's gone!

**Izzy: **I'm sure he's got more important things to do than to hang around here with us.

**Tai: **Alright, we know what do, is everyone ready!

**Sora: **Definitely!

**Davis: **You bet!

**Yoshie: **Izzy wait!

_Izzy turns around to see his mother holding a green bag. _

**Izzy: **Mom, what're you doing here!? _Izzy runs over to her to explain. _Listen Mom, you don't have to worry about us, although I may be gone a while, I promise to come back as soon as I can. _Yoshie offers the bag. _What's that?

**Yoshie: **When I saw all the reports on TV I knew you'd be leaving so I made you some rice balls for your trip.

_Izzy is touched by the trust his Mom has in him. He takes the package and smiles._

**Izzy: **Thanks Mom, I really appreciate it, I love you.

_Yoshie smiles and everyone gets in the cabin. Imperialdramon takes flight and Hiroaki arrives. He comes out of the van with a cameraman._

**Hiroaki: **Matt, TK, take care.

**Cameraman: **Oh great, there's too much static in the area, I can't even get a picture!

**Hiroaki: **Don't worry; it's probably for the best. _All the adults watch Imperialdramon fly higher and then_ _blasts off._

**Imperialdramon: **Before you face the biggest test of your life, there's important information you need to know. You're free to move about my cabin, however when the fasten seatbelt light comes on, please return to your seats and buckle up. Should we lose pressure during the flight, don't panic, it's probably something I ate.

* * *

**Oh yeah! The Crests are all back and new ones have emerged too! What's even better is that Veemon can now Digivolve to Mega, the new digimon can digivolve to Ultimate on their own and Gatomon has her Tail Ring back! Now the gang is all set to save the world once again!**

**Coming up next, Imperialdramon drops off the Digi-destined in pairs at the posts Gennai has set up with his allies. Davis and Mimi rally with the American Digi-destined and Izzy and TK rally the Chinese Digi-destined into helping their cause. We're also in for a surprise in regards to Jedi's allies.**

**I'll try and release a few more chapters in September if I can. I hope you've enjoyed this.**

**Coming up next: Digimon Season 2 Episode 42 - Digimon World Tour Part 1**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


End file.
